Amor en la habitacion
by DannyUleySnape
Summary: 10 años despues de la guerra, Hermione Granger se encuentra alejada de Londres. La guerra deja secuelas y eso fue lo que paso con la vida de la castaña. Por otra parte esta Draco, el ahora tiene un pasado limpio ha superado los obstaculos de la sociedad magica para limpiar el nombre de su familia. Que pasara cuando se encuentren ambos. Lemmon en futuros capitulos, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personaje y lugares son de J.K. Rowling yo solo los uso para crear esta historia.

Capitulo 1: Regreso.

Una hermosa mujer de 28 años estaba frente a su espejo, ese día era como aquellos que odiaba tener, uno de esos días donde los recuerdos inundaban su mente, donde el pasado regresaba para atormentarla, en ocasiones creía que la vida se burlaba de ella, al ponerle en su mente esos recuerdos. La joven sonrió con amargura y dijo no más. Adopto su postura comúnmente usada, la de una mujer fría, arreglo su cabellos ahora más corto y oscuro a su habitual castaño claro, observo su ropa apropiada se dijo, suspiro moviendo su varita para desaparecer su espejo, abrió la puerta para poder salir de su oficina. Notando como las miradas se posaban en ella.

Sin duda en este tiempo, 10 años desde que la guerra termino en el mundo mágico, donde muchas personas fueron salvadas, donde peleo a lado de su gran hermano Harry Potter, librando al mundo del terror de Voldemort, si a ella jamás le había dado miedo el nombre de ese mago asqueroso, lamentablemente algunas vidas se había perdido, como la de Ron, por Merlín su amigo, el chico del cual ella había estado enamorada, murió salvándola de una maldición asesina, aun le dolía recordar que la última mirada fue para ella, le rompía aun más el alma, su amigo torpe y glotón demostró su valentía Gryffindor mas que ella lo hacía en esos momentos, al auto haberse exiliado de Londres.

Camino por una puerta donde un mago la reviso, ella sonrió ante el acento Francés aun le costaba acostumbrarse, pero devolvió el gesto, caminaba segura de si misma sabiendo que algunas miradas se posaban en ella, aun mas la del sector masculino. Su andar era seguro, diplomático. En ese tiempo dejo atrás a la niña insegura de Hogwarts, ahora era una mujer que no se dejaba intimidar, hermosa a su manera, ya que estaba consciente que no era una belleza enigmática, pero si estaba segura de su atractivo, un cuerpo bien formado dado por los años y la madurez, además de que su cabello ya no era la jungla que solía ser, claro eso solo lo logro mediante pociones, además de haber estudiado etiqueta.

En ese tiempo de igual forma no había dejado de ser una come libros, ya que en los dos años siguientes de terminar la guerra vivió en Londres, estudio leyes mágicas, y después de bueno en realidad no valía la pena recordar. Consiguió un puesto de mano derecha del jefe del departamento mágica internacional, en ese momento era Kingsley el moreno que formaba parte de la orden del fénix, para su fortuna el mago la había tomado como su mano derecha, dentro del ministerio, cosa que lleno de emoción la castaña el poder trabajar de algo que realmente le gustaba.

Pero no todo era maravillas en el mundo de Hermione, la guerra había dejado mucho destrucción emocional, haciendo que los Weasley perdieran al miembro varón y más joven de la familia, como para todos ese fue un momento duro, para ella y la familia de pelirrojos, estos sumidos en una fuerte depresión incluso su amigo. Para desconcierto de ella misma la joven castaña había tenido refugio en una persona totalmente inesperada, para su mala suerte en el momento en que decidió irse de Londres, recibió más reproches de parte de los pelirrojos que buenos deseos, sobre todo de su gran amiga Ginny, ella fue la primera en molestarse con su amiga, ya que decía que los abandonaba, dejándolos a todos con el dolor de haber perdido a Ron mientras que ella se iba, la castaña ignoro los comentarios, ya que la pelirroja sabia los verdaderos motivos de su partida.

Para su buena fortuna, Harry la apoyo dándole ánimos para su marcha, sabiendo que un día regresaría, solo que ni ellos sabían que la joven no pensaba volver en mucho tiempo, 6 años se había alejado del mundo. Los primero 4 había permanecido en Bulgaria, donde se reencontró con un viejo amigo, ahora desde hacía 2 años estaba en Francia. Ella era representante del ministerio de magia de Londres en el extranjero, en ese instante, iba a una junta con el ministro de magia, cuando llego al recibidos la secretaria del ministro le informo que la esperaban, al abrir la puerta el hombre, de cabellos rubios se puso de pie, y para sorpresa de la castaña una figura sentada delante del escritorio se puso de pie dándole la espalda, ella se acerco y cuando vio al hombre sonrió.

\- Señorita Granger,- saludo el ministro Francés.

\- Señor Buenos días,- saludo mientras el hombre asentía.

\- No necesitan presentaciones,- dijo el hombre al ver que la mujer frente a el quien sonreía al hombre moreno que ahora estaba a un costado de ella, giro su cuerpo y lo observo.

\- Hermione,- la saludo.

\- Señor Ministro,- el la miro negando, frente a ella estaba, Kingsley, el hombre dos años después de estar en Bulgaria como embajador del ministerio de Londres, lo llamaron de regreso, para ocupar el cargo de ministro dejando a Hermione en su lugar, por ende ambos tenían una linda amistad al igual que con la esposa del hombre ya que ella ayudo a la heroína de guerra para formarse en el área de la política y etiqueta. El hombre beso la mano de Hermione, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

\- Te preguntaras la razón de la junta, y aun más la presencia del ministro,- la castaña asintió,- hay un asunto de suma importancia que debemos tratar contigo, desde hace 6 meses en coordinación con el ministerio de Londres, Bulgaria y Francés, han elaborado el protocolo, para el torneo de los tres magos que se realizaran en Hogwarts este año.

\- Si ¿hay algún problema?,- el ministro negó.

\- Todo esta en orden, el asunto es que siempre hay un representante del ministerio sede que debe estar presente en las pruebas, además del año completo dedicarlo a ese trabajo,- ella asintió,- ahí es donde te queremos pedir un favor,- la castaña palideció ya se imaginaba lo que venía,- queremos que tu vayas a Londres y estés como representante del ministerio,- la mujer trago en seco.

\- Pero y ¿Claudius?,- cuestiono,- el es jefe de su departamento no puedo ir a quitarle su lugar,- ella tenía que hacer que desistieran ante la posibilidad de estar en aquel lugar. Antes de que el ministro francés continuara el moreno hablo.

\- Hermione,- hablo con tranquilidad,- el asunto es que no es tu obligación, es un favor el que te pedimos,- la miro a los ojos,- pero Claudius tuvo que retirarse, ya es de edad avanzada y no podíamos pedirle que se quedara, el nos dio tiempo de decidir quién sería su sucesora, el problema es que el torneo de los tres magos es importante,- la castaña asintió.

\- Solo seria por un año,- hablo el ministro Francés,- después de hay podrás ir a Italia ya que en ese lugar te necesitan,- la castaña asintió.

\- No me convence dejar de lado mi trabajo,- menciono,- pero no me puedo negar,- no tenía más opción que decir eso.

\- Estupendo Hermione,- dijo el moreno,- dentro de dos días te necesitamos en Londres, si no tienes casa, Cassidi estará gustosa de recibirte,- afirmo el hombre, ya que la mujer del ministro le tenía afecto a la joven heroína de guerra.

\- Gracias pero le mandare una nota a Harry para que me ayude a conseguir algo,- el hombre asintió,- si es todo me retiro debo preparar todo para mi viaje,- se levanto y se despidió de los hombres, para cuando salió de la oficina iba totalmente molesta, camino hecha una furia hasta su oficina, cuando llego arrojo un florero, no podía estarle pasando eso, porque después de estar tranquilamente viviendo pasaba eso, pero que mas podía hacer, era su trabajo y tenia que cumplir, fue a su escritorio para acomodar el papeleo, hasta que el sonido de la puerta anunciaba la llegada de una persona, ella trato de serenarse y con un movimiento e varita arreglo todo. Cuando la castaña indico que podían pasar, por la puerta entro una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rojiza, era alta de un excelente porte de la edad de Hermione, vio a su jefa que se masajeaba las sienes ella era de las pocas personas que habían llegado a ver un poco más al fondo de la máscara de frialdad que tenia la heroína de guerra.

\- ¿Jefa que le pasa?,- pregunto la mujer de cabello de fuego, con una clara muestra de preocupación en el rostro.

\- Cassandra deja de decirme jefa, por Merlín somos amigas,- le respondió la castaña. Cuando Hermione llego a vivir a Francia, la pelirroja la asignaron como su asistente, pero más que eso se había convertido en una gran amiga, además era una excelente persona, a pesar de lo que los demás pensaran, Cassandra conocía muy bien a la castaña.

\- Perdón Hermione,- la mujer de cabellos rojos, se sentó frente al escritorio,- pero me resulto extraño que Pierre te llamara, además viendo que no estás feliz, no creo que la visita con el te haya puesto de mal humor,- comento. La bruja más inteligente, solo asintió.

\- No la debo pagar contigo,- bajo la mirada, en esos momentos la castaña no podía mantener su mirada y postura rígida no frente a esa bruja que siempre la habita tratado de la mejor manera, ayudándola además que eran unidas, después de que el aquel país no conociera a nadie, ella la había ayudado a acostumbrarse,- pero me pidieron algo que no puedo hacer, lamentablemente es mi deber, sabes que no puedo desobedecer órdenes,- explico demostrando un pesar en el sonido de su voz.

\- Y que fue,- la castaña hablo antes de que pudiera ella terminar la formulación de su pregunta.

\- Quieren que regrese a Londres,- no había necesidad de más preguntas, un día la castaña un moco melancólica hacia confesado muchas cosas a Cassandra, así que ella estaba atenta al secreto que protegía Hermione.

\- Pero el,- la castaña se puso de pie.

\- No comprendes, no solo es por él, es por todo me aleje de mi antigua vida, por algo, me he negado a volver a pesar de que he tenido miles de oportunidades, incluso hace dos años, cuando Luna regreso a Londres me dieron la oportunidad, pero preferí Francia,- se cruzo de brazos,- no puedo, son muchos recuerdos, no solo lo que paso, también de la Hermione que he querido enterrar durante este tiempo,- la bruja que cabellos de fuego, se puso de pie, tomo a la castaña por los hombros antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Y no crees que las cosas pueden suceder por algo,- más que una pregunta era una afirmación,- en ocasiones la vida nos da oportunidades que no debemos desaprovechar, Hermione has vivido alejadas de quienes amas por mucho tiempo, a pesar de tus recuerdos y de personas que no quieres ver, en Londres hay gente que te ama, tal vez sea bueno que vayas y estés con ellos ese tiempo, después regresaras y seguirás con tu vida,- después la soltó y sonrió con amargura,- o si lo que tienes se le puede llamar vida,- la castaña rodo los ojos.

\- Por Merlín no comenzaras de nuevo cierto,- hizo una pregunta retorica.

\- Tu sabes de lo que hablo, es que estas metida en el trabajo las 24 horas al día y la única forma en que salgas es con tus "citas",- esas ultimas lo dijo haciendo comillas,- no quiere decir que seas feliz o simplemente estés convencida con el tipo de vida que llevas,- la castaña se alejo,- se que te cierras cuando hablamos del tema y sabes que no me importa, debes enfrentar el pasado y salir adelante, ya cuando regreses podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero te digo algo,- sonrió con sarcasmo,- de esta no te libras, y de que regresas a Londres lo harás, así que es mejor que aproveches antes de que te vayas para pensar que horas cuando estés hay,- instantes siguientes la puerta se cerró con un fuerte estruendo.

La castaña quedo mirando la puerta cerrada, aun no comprendía como en dos años no se habían matado aun, ella tenía exactamente el mismo carácter que Hermione, mandona y perfeccionista, ahora sabía por lo que pasaban sus amigos cuando ella los ponía a realizar sus tareas en Hogwarts.

Pero en ese momento no estaba para esas burlas la realidad había golpeado su rostro, tenía que ir, a Londres y eso era inevitable, a pesar de negarse tenía que enfrentar un pasado lleno de dolor, solo que en esta ocasión no sería más la niña ingenua, ahora iría la Hermione que ella se había encargado de crear, a la vista de todos. Enfrentaría su pasado y saldría ilesa ante eso.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

En una elegante habitación decorada con colores verdes, elegante con los más increíbles muebles, estaba una cama enorme con los doseles cubriendo a la pareja que dormir plácidamente, cubiertos con sabanas de seda, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios dormía con la espalda descubierta, estaba totalmente denuda mientras que las sabanas solo cubrían sus montañas traseras y las largas y bien definidas piernas, por otra parte un joven recostado junto a ella, la miraba con resignación, no comprendía como en todo Londres, ella fuera lo más decente que pudiera tener en su cama, pero que mas podía tener si toda las chicas de sangre pura ya habían pasado por su cama, ahora tenía que conformarse con ella, tomo una sabana para enredarla en su cintura levantándose de la cama, dejando que los rayos que entraban por una ventana filtradas en la habitación iluminaran su bien formado cuerpo.

El joven de cabellos platinados y su característica mirada de ojos mercurio, había dejado de ser ese niño, ahora con 28 años, era un hombre, seguía con su porte que solo la crianza en una familia de sangres pura te puede dar, además de tener un abdomen bien constituido, alto con la espalda ancha sin embargo siendo delgado, le daban un cuerpo por el que muchas jóvenes se morían. Camino por la habitación, observando el lugar con determinación, vio la ropa tirada y sonrió era una salvaje esa mujer, aunque desearía que lo fuera más, pero como ya había pesado antes, no habían mas opciones y se tenía que resignar.

El joven recordó su vida desde la caída de Voldemort, su familia quedo sumida en el desprestigio, pero el con esfuerzo los ayudo a recomponer su vida junto con la de sus Padres, primero después del juicio el paso un año en askaban a pesar de que en los últimos instantes, el había elegido el camino correcto no evito el castigo por llevar la marca, aquí el problema fue que a pesar de que cara raja declarara a favor de su Madre, esta paso 3 años en aquella asquerosa prisión, por otra parte su Padre solo estuvo 5 años, pago para que lo liberaran, a pesar de sus métodos era gratificante para el saber que estaban libres.

El para limpiar su nombre, estudio la tonta carrera de leyes mágicas, solo lo hizo para saber que lagunas había en las leyes para de esa forma ayudar a sus progenitores, además de hacer creer al ministerio su arrepentimiento metiendo a la cárcel a mortifagos, además de aprobar leyes más severas para los sangre pura que antes. Después de algunos años se gano la confianza del ministro, y era el jefe del departamento de leyes mágicas, en realidad no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, lo importante para el era salir adelante y seguir teniendo su gloria, cosa que fue difícil de recuperar pero ahora continuaba con ella. Su vida romántica se resumía en camas diferentes, solo contaba con una amante con la cual convivía mas con el promedio, observo a la mujer recostada, cuando en la ventana se escucho un golpeteo, el rubio avanzo hacia la ventana y al hacerlo una lechuza entro, tenía la insignia del ministerio, tomo el pergamino y el ave se fue, comenzó a leer la nota, dejándole saber que lo necesitaban de inmediato, el rodo los ojos pensando que esos inútiles no podían hacer nada sin el, tiro el pergamino y fue por su ropa, mientras se ponía el pantalón en su pecho desnudo sintió unas manos tocarlo y un cuerpo a sus espaldas, el joven negó y continuo. En el momento en que cerraba su camisa, su acompañante lo volteo para cerrarla la camisa ella misma, eso era la ventaja de ella, entendía cuando se debía ir y en qué momento la vería. Antes de que el joven se marchara ella le pregunto.

\- ¿Cuándo nos veremos?,- cuestiono la rubia.

\- Espera mi nota,- y con eso se dio media vuelta para abandonar el lugar, el joven sabia que se iría después de eso, ella había aceptado las reglas de su juego ahora debía vivir con ellas.

La vida de Draco Malfoy era simple, llena de aventura y pasión con un trabajo que odiaba pero no podía hacer otra cosa, ya que el manejar los negocios de su Padre solo podía significar seguir sus reglas y como no lo haría, prefería quedarse donde estaba, ya que un regreso a la mansión Malfoy no estaba en sus planes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esta historia esta publicada tanto en Potterfics y Wattpad en cualquier otra parte es plagio, gracias por leer


	2. Capitulo 2: Reencuentro

Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro.

En una majestuosa mansión un hombre de cabellos rubios, entraba por la puerta, esa mañana había recibido una nota de su Madre, pidiéndole que fuera a comer a la Mansión que lo vio nacer, a pesar de negarse a la mayoría de las peticiones de sus progenitores, no podía decir no a una simple comida, que mal podía tener. Inocentemente pensó Draco, sin saber la sorpresa que le tenía preparada su Madre, llego al salón donde el elfo lo llevo.

Al pasar las puertas, de inmediato sintió un aroma particular, al ingresar al lugar vio la espalda de una mujer, que le traía recuerdos, no dolorosos pero si molestos, la vio con su vestido largo, portado con la mayor elegancia, giro con delicadeza su cuerpo, para poner sus ojos en el hombre apuesto que de igual forma a la mujer femenina le traía algunos momentos agradables a su mente, sonrió y con un caminar coqueto se acerco al joven con mirada altiva, el por su parte puso una mueca de asco cuando intento besarlo, si había algo que odiara mas el joven Malfoy esa era una mujer mentirosa, podría ser todo pero engañar no, la tomo por los hombros y la alejo de su cuerpo, paso a su lado para llega al lugar donde estaban las bebidas sirvió un poco de whiskey y bebió, la observo detenidamente sin hablar.

\- ¿Qué quieres?,- cuestiono después de unos minutos.

\- Vengo a tomar el té con tu Madre,- el rubio asintió y poniendo una mueca se dio me día vuelta, antes de que saliera por la puerta la voz de la joven lo detuvo,- pero ya que estas acá, podemos charlar unos momentos,- el solo se quedo dándole la espalda, mientras el aroma delicado avanzaba hacia él,- sabes he pensado mucho en ti,- aseguro con voz coqueta,- no he podido olvidarte y siento que tu tampoco,- el rubio soltó un bufido.

\- En realidad Astoria hace mucho tiempo te olvide,- la mujer se paralizo, cuando al ver girar el cuerpo del rubia su mirada era fría,- ¿en verdad te crees tan importante?,- pregunto con sarcasmo,- por favor eres como todas las mujeres, no vales tanto como piensas,- puso su mano en la mejilla de la mujer, haciendo que esta se estremeciera,- por lo que veo, tu si te sientes atraída aun por mí, pero que lastima, para mí no existes,- la bruja molesta quiso golpearlo, mientras el detenía su mano,- no querida eso no se hace, tú fuiste la traidora, la que mintió así que ahora no vengas con tonterías, te largaste con él, pues vuelve a sus brazos, que a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo,- la bruja herida, se dio media vuelta con aires de grandeza y se marcho, dejando una risa de satisfacción en el rostro del rubio. Segundos después unos pasos sonaron en la estancia, cuando el giro su cuerpo, vio a sus Padres, la hermosa rubia de Narcissa, tenía en sus labios una mueca maliciosa mientras que el hombre tenía una mirada de altanería, ambos a pesar de la edad seguían teniendo un porte increíble.

\- ¿A qué se debe esto Madre?.- pregunto a su progenitora.

\- Sabía que querías decirle algunas cosas,- el rubio solo sonrió de lado,- y como siempre encantador,- aseguro la mujer,- me entere que su marido la dejo, su madre ha insistido en que se reúnan así que la invite a tomar el té,- comento como si hablara del clima,- me alegro que su encuentro haya sido gratificante,- el joven paso a lado de la mujer que le dio la vida y beso su mano.

\- Gracias por el encuentro Madre,- camino saliendo de la habitación, para salir de aquella mansión.

Los momentos llegaron a la mente del joven, Astoria le daba gracia el volver a verla y sobre todo con el plan de su Madre. Después de que el saliera de askaban, ellos iniciaron una relación en secreto, el había estado mucho tiempo tratando de recuperar el nombre de su familia, al igual que sus bienes, una vez logrado y posterior a la salida de askaban de sus Padres, un año después de aquel suceso, el decidió proponerle matrimonio, según el porqué era lo que debía hacer, la joven acepto.

Solo para que una semana antes de la boda, ella se fugara con otro, según ella porque lo amaba, eso no le dolió le molesto al joven Malfoy, ya que su orgullo había salido herido por una niña tonta, así que ahora cuando la tuve enfrente no pudo evitar decirle todo aquello que pensaba de ella, le falto pero no tuvo tiempo, así que su Madre había sido tan astuta para concretar una cita para que ellos se encontraran.

Si alguien había estado molesto por la situación, eran los Padres del rubio, así que entendía el plan de su progenitora, sonrió pensando que ella era una autentica Slytherin, continuo con su camino a su departamento, pensando que era satisfactorio haberle dicho unas cosas a esa mujer que pensó podría jugar con un Malfoy y salir ilesa.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Una mujer de cabellos cortos castaño oscuro estaba frente a las puertas del departamento de transporte mágico en el ministerio Francés, estaba nerviosa pues de verdad no creía que su estuviera regresando a Londres, lugar del cual quiso desaparecer, sabía que al regresar amargos recuerdos la inundarían, al igual que personas la llenarían de reproches por no visitarlos con frecuencia. Abrió las puertas, cuando vio al encargado entregándole en traslador.

La noche anterior, se había preguntado si hacia lo correcto, pensó en las palabras de Cassandra, percatándose que era cierto, el momento de enfrentar su pasado había llegado, tomo el objeto para sentir el tirón que siempre le había molestado, el estomago se le revolvió y cerró los ojos, cuando sus pies se sintieron en el suelo, se aventuro a abrir sus orbes cafés, observando la estancia de un lugar lleno de elegancia, un hombre le pidió sus datos junto con la razón de su visita, cuando ella le hizo saber si identidad el hombre la saludo con respeto, le informo que el jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica sería el encargado de recibirla con mayor protocolo, la bruja solo asintió en realidad no le importaban ese tipo de atenciones, así que espero pocos minutos hasta que una voz familia sonó a sus espaldas.

\- Señorita Granger vengo a guiarla a su nuevo hogar,- una voz seductora lleno los oídos de la castaña, provocando una sonrisa en sus labios, ella giro su cuerpo para observar frente a ella, a un hombre realmente guapo a pesar de su edad su atractivo jamás se esfumaría.

\- Sirius,- saludo mientras lo abrazaba. La castaña tenía una historia muy interesante con el merodeador, durante la batalla, en el departamento de misterios, una maldición fue recibida por el ultimo heredero Black, eso provoco que cayera al velo, claramente todos pensaron que era su final, pero hubo una persona que no se dio por vencida. La bruja más inteligente de su generación, leyó por un año entero la forma en que pudiera sacar a Sirius del velo, es verdad ella creía que estaba muerto pero con su afán de no ver a Harry deprimido, quería por lo menos encontrar su cuerpo. En un libro encontró información de relevancia, en ella explicaba que en ocasiones las personas solo quedaban atrapadas en el velo, que podría sobrevivir, la castaña busco la forma de sacar al merodeador, hasta que un día hizo un hechizo, logrando liberar de su prisión a Black. No fue tan sencillo ya que cuando salió de ese lugar, estaba inconsciente duro algunos meses en recuperarse, primero cuando despertó tuvo que acostumbrarse a mover su cuerpo, con ayuda de la castaña, pudo recuperarse por completo. Desde entonces ambos se había vuelto amigos, al grado de que el sabia secretos de ella, que nadie incluso Harry sabia de ellos. Salió de su recuerdo mientras se sentía hasta cierto punto protegida en brazos del merodeador.

\- Hola hermosa,- le dio un beso en la mejilla, la tomo del brazo y ambos salieron del departamento de transporte mágico,- me alegra que hayas llegado con bien,- la joven asintió,- además debemos hablar de su ausencia, eso de no mandar cartas, que te pasa,- le reclamaba con un gesto de risa en el rostro, la joven se percato que el azabache, la llevaba hacia la salida del ministerio, lo que provoco formular la pregunta.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas?,- el solo sonrió dejando ver unos dientes encantadores.

\- No preguntes,- ella intento debatir, pero sin darse cuanta se metieron a una chimenea, la bruja sintió terror odiaba viajar de esa forma, cuando abrió los ojos, sintió que el merodeador la tenia de la cintura, vio su sonrisa,- estas cómoda,- se burlo pues ella estaba sujeta a su cuello, la joven se soltó con brusquedad haciendo que por el mareo se resbalara y cayera de espaldas, sintió que el suelo pronto detendría su caída, pero jamás sintió el dolor que provocaría dicho lugar, al contrario sintió una suavidad en su espalda, cuando abrió los ojos, observo a dos personas idénticas que la sostenían ella, sonrió al reconocerlos, la pusieron de pie mientras ambos la cargaban, ella se sentía incomoda pero con ellos todo era diferente.

\- Hermione,- dijo George.

\- Que linda,- continuo Fred.

\- Te vez,- ambos terminaron la frase, la joven antes se hubiera sonrojado ahora solo les guiño un ojo, provocando que los gemelos sonrieran.

\- Ya chicos dejen a Hermione,- se escucho una voz autoritaria, cuando la castaña levanto el rostro vio a la Sra. Weasley quien la abrazaba efusivamente, la mujer regordeta estaba feliz ver a alguien que siempre considero su hija, mientras que ella no se sentía feliz, ese lugar era el ultimo que quería visitar, deseaba salir corriendo, pues el estar en la madriguera no era una experiencia que quisiera tener,- estas hermosa Hermione,- dijo con amor la matriarca de los pelirrojos, la castaña no quería ser grosera, pero tampoco es que deseaba estar en ese lugar, así que solo sonrió.

\- Gracias es un gusto verlos,- dijo de forma general al percatarse que toda la familia excepto algunos.

\- Bienvenida,- dijo Arthur mientras tomaba a su mujer por el brazo.

\- Bienvenida,- dijeron el resto, de pronto Harry se acerco y abrazo a su amiga, ella con gusto lo saludo pero algo extrañada por verlo en esa casa, si ella no era amiga de ir, en realidad para el azabache es más desagradable.

\- Hermione,- ella sonrió emocionada,- espero no te moleste la fiesta sorpresa, quería hacerla en Grimmauld Place pero Molly insistió que fuera aquí,- de alguna forma era la manera en que el salvador del mundo mágico se justificaba el estar en esa casa.

\- Gracias de verdad pero no era necesario,- de pronto George llego de un lado de Hermione y la abrazo, por alguna razón a los gemelos eran con los únicos no se molestaba su presencia o acercamiento.

\- Claro que es necesario, a mejor bruja que conocemos regresa después de años de no verte,- le dio un beso en la mejilla,- por cierto aun soy soltero,- le guiño un ojo.

\- Yo no soy soltero pero si más guapo que él,- argumento Fred al abrazarla por el otro costado de Hermione,- además hoy vinieron todos, solo falta Charlie,- el gemelo sonrió, pero la castaña se tenso, ya que faltaban alguien más, solo asintió mientras el azabache la abrazaba.

\- Yo igual lo extraño,- afirmo el salvador del mundo mágico, la castaña solo asintió

La celebración de su regreso fue sumamente incomodo, realmente solo con la presencia de los pelirrojos sentía remover en su ser recuerdos amargos, cosas que deseaba enterrar, a demás de la mirada de Ginevra era totalmente algo que irritaba a la joven Granger, ellas se separaron cuando la castaña decidió irse así que ahora eran conocidas ya que su amistad era inexistente, eso provoco una incomodidad en la bruja.

Pasando un par de horas se levanto del sofá y busco a sus acompañantes, Sirius charlaba con Remus, mientras que Tonks ayudaba a Molly dejando a Ted un niño enorme con Harry, la castaña se acerco a su amigo, mientras sentía la mirada de cierta pelirroja en su nuca, tomo el brazo de su amigo para llamar su atención, este al verla tan ansiosa se sorprendió.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo?,- cuestiono preocupado.

\- No solo que ya es tarde y mañana tengo que presentarme en el ministerio,- no tuvo que agregar mas ya que el joven comprendió, sonrió mientras la tomaba de la mano.

\- Claro,- ambos llamaron la atención de todos mientras la castaña hablaba.

\- Quiero agradecer a todos por recibirme es un halago pero mañana tengo que trabajar y no puedo quedarme más tiempo, espero comprendan y bueno es hora de que me marche,- los presentes asintieron mientras que la matriarca de los pelirrojos se acerco a la joven.

\- Querida,- ella sonrió un poco forzada,- ¿Dónde te quedaras?,- todos sabían que la estancia de Hermione en Londres seria por un año,- puedes quedarte con nosotros,- hablo la mujer antes de que la castaña hablara, la bruja no sabía cómo rechazar la invitación hasta que la voz de un ángel la salvo.

\- En realidad Molly,- interrumpió Sirius,- Hermione se quedara en Grimmauld Place,- afirmo ganándose una mirada de satisfacción por parte de la castaña.

\- Pero como si tu vives solo, no es propio que una joven viva con un hombre soltero,- trato de razonar la mujer regordeta.

\- En realidad no importa, que viva con Sirius,- afirmo la joven,- gracias por la invitación pero ya tenía planeada mi estancia en Grimmauld Place,- el merodeador la tomo del brazo. Ambos se despidieron, Harry se fue primero afirmándole a Hermione que la vería al día siguiente, posteriormente la castaña y el azabache hicieron lo mismo, llegaron a la estancia del lugar que alguna vez fue el cuartel de la orden del fénix, ambos se separaron cuando la bruja estuvo bien parada,- gracias por invitarme a tu casa, se que no había quedado en nada,- el hombre la interrumpió.

\- No importa sabes que te quiero mucho, Hermione ya quería que regresaras aunque fuera por una temporada, es para mi un placer tenerte aquí,- ella sonrío ante el gesto del hombre que se había ganado su respeto.

\- De todas formas gracias,- ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, el la dejo en una habitación que estaba frente a la suya, antes de que ella entrara por completo a su habitación el merodeador hablo.

\- Sabes te he visto distante, se que fue algo inesperado ir a la madriguera, solo creí que ya no te afectaba,- ella negó.

\- Eso es algo que supere, pero no quiere decir que verlos a ellos, me sea indiferente, simplemente hay cosas que no se superan Sirius y lo que paso con el no es fácil de olvidar,- el hombre asintió.

\- Sabes que aquí estoy,- ella asintió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias por todo,- ambos estaban conscientes que las gracias eran por el tiempo que el hombre fue el mayor apoyo de la joven. Ambos entraron a sus habitaciones, mientras la castaña sola pensaba que ese solo era el primer día de muchos que se le avecinaban, saco de su bolso su baúl con todas sus pertenecías, después de ducharse se recostó pensando en que debía ser fuerte.

A la mañana siguiente la joven se levanto, fue a su armario preparo su ropa para el día, después de un relajante baño, se puso un vestido blanco debajo de las rodillas, su capa y dentro de su bolso coloco su varita, con un maquillaje sencillo salió de su habitación no sin antes prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía, ahora la máscara de todos los días debía ser más fuerte, ya que no solo debía enfrentar el día, también el ver a personas que había dejado en su pasado hace mucho tiempo. Bajo las escaleras, para entrar a la cocina donde vio la mesa servida, al igual que a Harry en la mesa desayunando el joven le sonrío, mientras el merodeador le ayudaba a sentarse, tomo un sorbo de te.

\- ¿Vives aqui?,- pregunto la joven.

\- Si Hermione buenos dias para ti también,- hablo el azabache, ella rodo los ojos.

\- Bueno estas aquí a las 7 de la mañana,- le rebatió.

\- Es que Kretcher hace ricos desayunos,- se defendió la joven solo sonrio mientras el merodeador soltaba una risita.

\- En realidad tengo mi departamento pero me siento solo hay, ya que ayer no vi a mi novia,- dijo el joven mientras seguía comiendo.

\- Ya veo,- la castaña sabia quien era la pareja de su amigo, no le gustaba pero debía aceptarlo.

\- Te caerá bien ha cambiado mucho,- afirmo el joven.

\- Eso Harry es algo que no debe importarme, es tu felicidad y si lo eres no importa con quien sea,- el joven tomo su mano.

\- Me alegro que pienses de esa forma ya que vendrá a cenar mañana.

\- Me alegro,- posterior al desayuno los tres partieron al ministerio, ambos hombres acompañaron a la joven ya que tendrían una junta para que ella fuera presentada formalmente en su puesto.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

En las chimeneas del ministerio dos jóvenes entraban uno con el cabello platinado y el otro castaño, ambos caminaban a la par, charlando cuestiones laborales además de algunas cosas personales, el rubio le comento de la visita de Astoria y del plan de su Madre, mientras que el joven Nott comentaba que la amiga de su novia había llegado y que su pareja insistía en presentársela.

\- Aun no comprendo que haces con ella,- le comento el joven Malfoy.

\- Ya te dije que te metas en mi relación,- el rubio solo sonrío de lado.

\- Es cierto no me interesa a quien metas en tu cama,- el joven castaña solo negó.

\- Hoy llega mi nueva jefa,- comento el joven castaño.

\- No entiendo porque no te ascendieron a ti,- le comento el joven.

\- Plan de Kingsley por lo que se, es una manera de regresar a esa persona a Londres,- ninguno de los dos sabia quien sería el encargo por un año del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional. Ambos avanzaron hasta el salón de eventos, ese día presentarían al encargado de dicha función, al ingresar todos los miembros del ministerio estaban presentes, momentos después el ministro de magia ingreso al lugar apuntándose la varita a la garganta comenzó a hablar, todos al escuchar su voz pusieron toda la atención en el hombre de color.

\- Este dia,- comenzó su discurso,- es un honor para mi, poder darle la bienvenida a una persona excepcional, ella ha colaborado con el funcionamiento actual del ministerio, su trabajo en el extranjero ha sido memorable, asi que demos le la bienvenida a la señorita Hermione Granger ella sera la encargada del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional,- los presentes aplaudieron, mientras una joven de facciones delgadas, para la sorpresa de muchos sin ese cabello de león sobre sus hombros, se veía mas madura. El joven Malfoy no pudo evitar observarla y notar que sin duda la joven sabelotodo habia cambiado mucho. Mientras que para la castaña este era el inicio de un reencuentro con su pasado algo que deseaba olvidar pero por el destino ahora tenia que enfrentar.


	3. Capitulo 3: Pasado

**Todos los personajes y lugares son propiedad de nuestra reina J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para esta historia, les recuerdo que esta en proceso en Potterfics y Wattpad, letras inclinadas son recuerdos.**

**Feliz navidad a todos, espero pasen unas fiestas maravillosas, se les quiere y agradece sus lecturas.**

**Bienvenidos a mi retorcida mente, espero les guste el capitulo. **

**Capitulo 3: Pasado**

Después de la presentación de Hermione ante el ministerio, la castaña se sintió extraña al recibir tantas muestras de aceptación, ella nunca había estado a gusto con mucha atención para ella misma, aun recordaba con el debate que siempre había tenido cuando inicio su educación en ese aspecto, le costó mucho trabajo comprender que si no era una belleza de ensueño, si era atractiva además con una elegancia casi natural podría a tener a muchos hombres tras ella.

Saludo a los presentes siendo escoltada siempre por Sirius y Harry, no la dejaron en ningún momento sola, eso les agradecía de muchas maneras, simplemente los quería era prácticamente la única familia que tenia. Después de charlar que simplemente la castaña se dedicaba a sonreír y asentir, en todo momento sintió el brazo del merodeador en su cintura.

Un par de horas de horas donde la heroína de guerra, estaba un poco cansada, sintió alivio al escuchar al ministro anunciar que ya podían retirarse a sus labores, la bruja le agradeció con la mirada mientras por los pasillos salía con el hombre de mirada gris, este la dejo en la puerta de su oficina, sin antes depositar un beso en el dorso de su mano, recordándole que pasaría por ella, en la noche para llevarla a casa, la castaña asintió y entro por la puerta, observo el lugar rápidamente viendo que tenía un equipo de trabajo pequeño, eso le gustaba. Cuando observo de nuevo se sorprendió al ver a Nott en un escritorio poniéndose de pie con elegancia, en el lugar había alrededor de 5 escritorios y en un apartado estaba el Slytherin, el sería el segundo al mano al menos lo conocía aunque en realidad no interesaba ya que nunca se habían dirigido la palabra.

\- Buenos días a todos,- hablo la castaña,- seguramente ya no es necesario esto, pero lo hare, soy Hermione Granger, seré la jefa del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, espero formemos un equipo de trabajo interesante, estaré a cargo un año espero ser de utilidad,- los presentes asintieron,- ahora quiero que el segundo al mando me acompañe a mi despacho para explicar que harán ustedes y de que me encargare en persona,- camino hacia su oficina detrás de ella venia el joven sangre pura que al llegar a la puerta la abrió para ella, entraron ante los ojos de la mujer, se vio un oficina elegante ella fue hacia su silla sentándose seguida de ello el joven Nott hizo lo propio.

\- Esos son los asuntos del departamento los más urgentes,- comento el castaño señalando uno pergaminos.

\- Perfecto, solo que ahora durante el mes que sigue nosotros dos nos encargaremos exclusivamente al final por eso fue que me trajeron, para representar al ministerio Ingles dentro de esa festividad,- el hombre asintió,- después de ese mes comenzaremos con los asuntos propios del departamento, por el momento designa lo más importante a la gente de más confianza, ni agrego mas, puedes regresar a tus labores,- se quedo pensando,- solo Nott espero no incomodarte, tendremos que trabajar de la mano, así que espero podamos iniciar de cero y olvidar,- el castaño negó.

\- Sabes que jamás tuve un problema contigo, éramos unos niños inmaduros, ahora eres mi jefa y espero poder entablar una relación de respeto,- afirmo el joven, la castaña no le resulto extraño el saber que eso pensaba pues el siempre demostró ser un joven diferente a los miembros de su casa, así que no le era desagradable poder tener una relación buena en el área laboral.

\- Somos bastante mayores como para dejar atrás esas tonterías de la escuela, no te angusties eso no representa un problema para que podamos tener paz,- la joven extendió su mano haciendo que el joven la aceptara en señal de respeto mutuo, momentos después el joven abandono la oficina dejando en la boca de Hermione un sabor un poco más dulce, ahora por lo menos tenía un poco de apoyo, aunque era extraño que ese viniera precisamente de una persona de la cual jamás se espero.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

La joven castaña se encontraba en la comodidad de su oficina, tenía pendientes que llenar, revisar artículos y mandar muchas lechuzas, odiaba el trabajo de tener que organizar el torneo de los tres magos, un evento sin duda le traía recuerdos amargos, no solo el inicio de una espiral de sucesos que llevarían a cambiar su vida por completo de igual forma, eran cosas que deseaba enterrar. Sintió que su estomago le gruñía así que se puso de pie, iría a comer algo rápido. Abrió la puerta de su oficina solo para encontrar una escena que antes de preocuparla le había provocado bastante risa, Luna estaba en brazos de Nott, ambos se besaban como si su vida dependiere de ello, la castaña tuvo que carraspear, cuando los involucrados se percataron de la presencia de la joven Granger, se separaron, la rubia al verla se sonrojo mientras que el castaño solo se acomodo la túnica, la mujer de mirada soñadora, se acerco a su amiga para abrazarla, ambas compartieron un momento de felicidad, a pesar de que resultara extraño, Hermione y la tierna Luna eran muy buenas amigas.

\- Hermione,- la rubia pronuncio el nombre de su amiga con un poco de suplica no quería que regañara a Theo,- me alegra verte,- la castaña solo asintió.

\- A mi también me agrada verte,- le dedico una hermosa sonrisa,- veo que estas ocupada a si que me voy,- la rubia la detuvo.

\- Aunque no lo parezca vania a buscarte a ti,- afirmo la joven, la castaña asintió.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?,- pregunto.

\- Nada importante solo verte y una exclusiva para el quisquilloso,- dijo lo ultimo de manera rápida.

\- De lo primero te creo y sabes que no doy entrevistas,- la rubia puso su mejor cara de perrito.

\- Porfavor quiero esa exclusiva.

\- No Luna, sabes que por más que sea un favor para ti no lo hare,- la rubia le tomo las manos.

\- Comprendo pero una invitación a comer me aceptas,- dijo mas sonriente,- por los viejos tiempos,- la castaña asintió,- Theo nos vemos después,- se despidió con la mano del joven, mientras ambas brujas caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos del ministerio. Salieron al callejón diagon donde fueron a un restaurante sencillo, ambas entraron siendo guiadas a un mesa alejada, ambas sentadas una frente a la otra guardaron por un momento hubo silencio, hasta que pidieron su comida, mientras esperaban la castaña hablo.

\- Así que Theo,- más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

\- Si,- fue la respuesta de la rubia,- es que es tan guapo,- afirmo con su mirada soñadora iluminando sus azules ojos,- sé que es raro pero,- la castaña la detuvo.

\- Sabes que eso no me enoja, te apoyo como tú siempre lo hiciste,- la rubia asintió. Cuando Hermione se fue Bulgaria como embajadora de Londres, se llevo la sorpresa de encontrarse en el país a Luna, ella iba buscando noticias para la revista de su Padre, ambas fueron amigas se hicieron aun más cercanas que en su época en Hogwarts, la rubia apoyo mucho a la castaña, mientras estuvieron juntas. Ya que hacía dos años, la joven de mirada azul se vio obligada a regresar a Londres para ayudar a su padre con la revista del cual era dueño, la castaña por su parte se negó a regresar con ella, provocando una separación entre ambas, ahora se reencontraban,- sabes que me alegro el tenerte de regreso cierto,- la rubia asintió.

Las chicas se pusieron al día, no era necesario para la castaña admitir frente a Luna que sus fantasmas regresaban poco a poco, que a pesar de querer enterrarlos, estos estaban dispuestos a resurgir.

As tarde cuando la castaña regreso a su oficina se encerró para trabajar el resto de la tarde, sumida en sus pensamientos no se percato que la oscuridad de la noche invadió el cielo azul, solo hasta que la puerta de su oficina sonó, indico que podían pasar solo para ver a Nott en la puerta.

\- Hermione,- hablo el joven con formalidad,- si no me necesitas para mas, me retiro los informes fueron enviados,- ella asintió.

\- Perfecto puedes irte,- indico el joven se marcho dejando a la castaña pensando en muchas cosas. Momentos después se sumió en sus labores, no sabía cuando tiempo después la puerta volvió a indicar con su sonido que alguien llamaba, ella indico que podían entrar, solo para ver a Sirius.

\- Todavía trabajando,- dijo con reproche marcado en su voz.

\- Falta poco,- afirmo sin mirarlo a los ojos, si había alguien que la conocía ese era el hombre frente a ella.

\- Es tarde nos esperan en la casa, recuerdas Harry llevara a su novia,- instintivamente la joven torció la boca, no quería cenar con ella, simplemente era extraño pensar en su amigo con esa chica,- sé que es raro, créeme yo pensé lo mismo pero, es su felicidad,- comento el merodeador,- después de su ruptura con Ginevra no lo había visto tan feliz como en estos momentos, además,- la castaña lo interrumpió.

\- No debo ser prejuiciosa o seria como ellos fueron conmigo,- dijo con aburrimiento.

\- En realidad iba a decir que deberías apoyarlo al ser tu amigo, pero eso igual es cierto,- afirmo con un poco de humor.

\- Ya vamos,- tomo su abrigo con ayuda del hombre de mirada seductora, la ayudo a colocárselo en su espalda, mientras le extendía el brazo para que fuera tomado, ambos salieron caminando por los oscuros pasillos del ministerio,-¿de verdad Harry es feliz?,- cuestiono la joven.

\- Si, después de que Ginevra terminara con su compromiso fue algo que lo destrozo, nunca comprendió el motivo, el menciono que después de tu partida ella cambio, fue distante con el, supuso que fue porque te extrañaba, lo cual tu y yo sabemos que no es cierto,- la joven asintió,- un año siguió con su compromiso hasta que ella, lo termino. Harry se sumió en el trabajo hasta hace 2 años que la conoció,- suspiro el hombre,- no fue fácil su relación, hasta la fecha no lo es.

\- ¿Aun no lo aceptan?,- el merodeador asintió,- pero que gente mas retrograda, por Merlín el salvador del mundo cualquiera lo querría como su yerno, creo que a mi a pesar de ser una heroína de guerra, no me acepten pues sigo siendo una sangre sucia pero el,- la castaña bufo. El merodeador se puso frente a ella, tomándola del rostro.

\- Nunca te llames de esa forma,- advirtió,- eres más que esas patéticas ideas,- la joven asintió.

\- Fue un decir, hace tiempo no me afectan esas ideas, aunque si es cierto aun sigue arraigadas en ciertos lugares,- ambos asintieron,- en fin tienes razón debo hacer lo posible por acercarme a ella,- se quedo pensando,- creo que necesito un nuevo guardarropa, ella podría ayudarme,- ambos sonrieron abiertamente sin saber que una penetrante mirada mercurio los observaba al meterse en la chimenea, mientras pensaba lo diferente que se veía la castaña.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Dentro de la noble casa de los Black, la chimenea verde anunciaba la llegada de una pareja, ambos venían aun riendo por lo que había bromeado, al caminar la castaña se mareo aun adiaba ese tipo de transporte, mientras el merodeador la sostenía de la cintura, se reincorporaron cuando escucharon pasos, de la puerta dos figuras entraron, Harry venia de la mano de su novia, una hermosa pelinegra alta con mirada verde, simplemente hermosa elegante, aun la mirada penetrante, ahora mas amable que en sus tiempos de escuela, el joven camino con ella para hacer las presentaciones, aunque fuera inútil pues ambas ya se conocían desde hacia muchos años.

\- Hermione,- hablo el azabache,- sabia que debía decirle a Sirius fuera por ti, ya que de lo contrario te quedarías hasta muy tarde en la oficina,- la castaña rio.

\- No tienes idea, aun estaba trabajando cuando llegue.

\- Me alegra ser en centro de sus pésimos chistes,- argumento la bruja.

\- Que ella si trabaje no significa que regrese temprano como ustedes,- comento la bruja pelinegra, el silencio después de su chiste invadió, segundos después la castaña rio.

\- Tiene razón yo si voy al ministerio a trabajar,- los hombres negaron,- un gusto verte Pansy,- dijo la castaña,- espero no te moleste que te llame por tu nombre, pero creo hace tiempo dejamos la escuela para continuar llamándonos por nuestros apellidos,- la pelinegra asintió.

\- Hermione, bienvenida a Londres,- saludo la joven ex Slytherin, a pesar de los problemas del pasado ambas eran los suficientemente maduras para dejar problemas escolares en el pasado, además había una razón importante Harry, por un lado, la castaña era como su hermana y la pelinegra la mujer que amaba.

\- Me da gusto que se puedan llevar bien,- ambas sonrieron.

\- Eso querido tenlo por seguro,- respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios. Los cuatro fueron al comedor, donde la comida apareció, cenaron entre chistes, aunque a pesar del recibimiento ambas mujeres tenían resistencia a conocerse de forma prematura, ambas debía observar la situación para después aventurarse, a tener mayores conversaciones,- y Hermione,- la voz de la ex Slytherin la saco de sus pensamientos,- tienes ropa para tus labores en el ministerio,- la castaña como representante del ministerio, y en cargada del torneo de los tres magos debía asistir a eventos de alto prestigio por lo tanto debía tener túnicas elegantes.

\- Tengo algunos trajes pero sé que deberé adquirir más,- respondió la joven de mirada chocolate.

\- Cuando lo desees las puertas de mi boutique están abiertas para ti,- la joven embajadora asintió, mientras recordaba que la novia de su amigo, era una diseñadora de alto prestigio, así que si esa era una forma de que ambas se acercaran haría lo posible, que tuviera sus dudas sobre ella, no significaba que cerraría su mente ante la posibilidad de conocerla.

Unas horas duro la reunión, extrañamente todo resulto mejor de que esperado, el joven Potter, se marcho con su novia, mientras la joven Granger subía las escaleras para ir a su cama, se puso su piyama que consistía en un camisón y se recostó en la cama. Lamentablemente la joven no podía dormir, hacia años había resuelto ese problema, el cual la dejaba en completo insomnio durante horas, haciendo que se viera obligada a tomar pociones revitalizantes. Ella creía haber superado ese problema ahora para su mala suerte se percataba que no era de esa forma, ahora no podía dormir, ella sabia el motivo, su regreso a Londres volver a ver a los Weasley le traían recuerdos su memoria, aquellos que quería olvidar.

Sabiendo que sería inútil intentar dormir, se levanto de la cama, puso sobre sus hombros, la bata de dormir y salió de la recamara bajo las escaleras. Con el tiempo la mansión habia cambiado de manera estupenda, ahora a pesar de seguir teniendo aires tétricos, tenía un poco mas de luz, los muebles habían sido reemplazados incluso antes de que ella se fuera, algunos seguían intactos, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, la garganta la sentía seca, de alguna forma ella estaba preparada para todo esto, pero de alguna manera no creía que fuera tan pronto, los recuerdos se posaban en su cabeza, no quería tenerlos, le dolía la inocencia en la que vivió engañada, como se reprochaba esa noche, el haber estado en sus brazos, si solo hubiera seguido su camino e ignorándolo, tal vez todo fuera diferente, en esos momentos era cuando maldecía su forma de ser, el pensar que las personas eran buenas, que el tenia buenas intenciones, confió esa noche sin saber que ese sería el inicio de una ruleta de la cual aun no salía.

_Una joven de cabellos castaños claros, estaba bajo un árbol los recuerdos de la batalla en Hogwarts, fue terrible, personas muriendo a su alrededor, gente que conocía y el. Quien por años fue el hombre que le robaba el aliento, a pesar de ser una niña cuando sintió que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido en su presencia, y estar consciente que seguramente solo era, una ilusión, aun sabiendo eso su corazón se rompió cuando vio su cuerpo caer a causa de un rayo verde, el con su cuerpo protegió a la castaña, de una muerte segura, una muerte que sin duda jamás seria reparada, para la castaña él era como su hermano, un joven del cual se había enamorado, sabiendo que si no eran algo mas su amistad siempre estaría con ellos, pero ahora no podía hacer mas, el había caído y esa tarde lo habían enterrado, gruesas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, las dejo corres sabiendo que en el futuro debía ser fuerte, por ella, además de la familia que siempre considero como suya, ahora con el futuro incierto, debía mantenerse fuerte._

_Limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, cuando se puso de pie, camino unos pasos con la mirada hacia abajo, cuando choco contra algo, su cuerpo cayo, al abrir los ojos lo vio una figura alta, que le extendió la mano, ella acepto con gusto, aunque extrañada de verlo._

\- _Perdón no fue mi intención,- hablo el joven frente a ella._

\- _No te preocupes, fue un accidente,- la castaña paso por su lado iba a seguir caminando cuando el la detuvo con el sonido de su voz._

\- _¿Aun lo extrañas?,- cuestiono, la joven sin voltear hablo._

\- _Siempre lo hare,- afirmo en pocas palabras ya que el nudo en su garganta se formaba._

\- _Comprendo, solo recuerda que cuentas conmigo para lo que desees,- ella asintió mientras sentía su cuerpo, temblar a causa de los sollozos, el al verla se acerco para poner sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven. Ella giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente, a pesar de no conocerlo tan bien, sabía que el era de confianza, una persona con quien podía desahogarse un momento por la muerte de Ron, inocentemente creyó en sus palabras de consuelo._

La joven paso una mano por su rostro, ella creyó en el, ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su inocencia, ella dijo un dia que el pasado no le volvería afectar, y eso cumpliría, jamás volvería a ser la Hermione que usaban, ahora ella usaría como el pasado la usaron a ella.


	4. Capitulo 4: Promesa

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a nuestra reina J.K. Rowling. Yo solo uso los personajes para crear esta historia.**

**Chicos yo no soy de pedir comentarios, pero me gustaria saber su opinion, reciba o no comentarios seguire publicando, solo espero alguien me diga si le gusta o no la historia besos gracias a los favoritos y las alertas besos.**

Capitulo 4: Promesa

Más de un mes había transcurrido desde que la castaña había regresado a Londres, tiempo en que las pesadillas volvían cada día con más fuerza, se sentía mas y mas débil, en ese periodo de tiempo había decidido ocultase en medio del trabajo, pero el curso en Hogwarts comenzó hacia unos días, dejando una semana de plazo para que las escuelas llegaran al colegio que le traía tan amargos recuerdos.

Esa mañana se levanto pensando en los deberes a realizar, tenía su mente totalmente ocupada que no se entero cuando unos brazos fuerte apretaron su cuerpo ella levanto el rostro y observo unos tiernos ojos grises, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda Sirius siempre había sido una persona con un gran atractivo, ambos al ser muy unidos había momentos en que las cosas se podían confundir y muestra de eso eran en ocasiones cuando se abrazaban o por las pesadillas de Hermione ella dormía con el, por suerte entre ellos no se podían confundir las cosas, ya que su pasado se lo impedía, aun recordaba el trato que ambos hicieron hacia ya algunos años.

_Una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños estaba recostada en su cama, ella lloraba como si la vida se le fuere en ella, la realidad era que hacia unas horas había pasado el peor de los momentos en su vida. Cuando murió Ron ella creyó que simplemente, su mundo se derrumbaba, quería a ese chico como un hermano y le dolía su partida, lamentablemente no se pudo hacer nada, el murió por la causa en que todos creían, solo que la realidad era difícil de sobrellevar. Había pasado un año desde la muerte de su amigo, en momentos sentía que todo lo podría superar, ahora pasaba por esto, el momento más terrible de su vida._

_Cuando inicio la guerra, ella sabia el riesgo que corrían sus padres, así que para evitar que ellos lloraran su muerte en el caso de fallar en la guerra, prefería que no la recordaran, ellos era los pilares en su vida así que los protegería aunque eso significara perderlos._

_Por un año busco información de cómo revertir el obliviate, la biblioteca de los Black fue de gran ayuda, cuando reunió la información necesaria, hacia una semana tomo el valor para ir con sus padres. El viaje seria duro asi que Sirius la acompañaría._

_El decirle a sus padres ya con sus recuerdos, que ella es su hija, la solución que tomo cuando les borro sus recuerdos fue verdaderamente complicado, de igual forma sus recuerdos no regresaron completos, ya que el hechizo fue tan poderoso que al revertirlo, solo alcanzo a dejarles claro que ella era su hija, mas sus memorias de su niñez, eran historia eliminada. Al principio ellos demostraron aceptar los hechos, lástima que al final solo fue una ilusión, hacia unas horas discutieron, ellos le dijeron a Hermione, que no la sentían como su hija, que sabían que lo era por haberle devuelto ciertos recuerdos, pero que ellos no la reconocían, no la habían tenido de bebe, simplemente ahora la tenían mayor, una sensación los invadía al ver a la joven, eso los hacía sentir mal, ya que a pesar del conocimiento de que ella era su hija no la sentían como tal, eso los llevaba a un vacio._

_La joven sintiendo que su mundo se partía a la mitad, decidió revertir esa semana y desaparecer, ellos no la querían lo cual era comprensible, les había quitado la mejor etapa de ser padres, ahora lo mejor es que ellos fueran felices, aunque el mundo de la joven desapareciera._

_En ese momento estaba devastada llorando sintiendo una gran tristeza, de pronto la cama se hundió a un lado de ella, la joven no se inmuto ya sabía quién era la persona a su lado, así que solo se dejo consolar, una mano se poso en su espalda dándole un poco de paz, minutos pasaron hasta que ella levanto el rostro, observo un par de ojos grises, viéndola con cariño, ella se acerco a él sentándose en sus piernas, apoyando su rostro en su pecho, la joven lloro pues el sabia la razón de su viaje, ella se desahogo hasta que no pudo sacar más lagrimas._

\- _¿Qué paso?,- cuestiono el hombre, ya que después de devolverle los recuerdos a los padres de Hermione el regreso a la mansión Black._

\- _Ellos no me quieren cerca,- afirmo la joven, el merodeador solo la estrecho mas en contra de su cuerpo,- solo no entiendo el porqué, son mis padres._

\- _No es fácil para ellos, un día despertar y darse cuenta que tienen una hija mayor, de cual se han perdido los mejores momentos, de su vida, no la recuerdan diciendo su primer palabra, cuando dio sus primero pasos, Hermione debes comprenderlos, ellos te aman, pero no es lo mismo,- la joven bajo la cabeza sabiendo que su actuar era inmaduro, solo que le costaba entender como ellos podrían no quererla, tal vez lo hacían pero era extraño para ellos._

\- _Lo se,- respondió,- solo no comprendo, los amo siempre fueron mi motor de vida, cuando supieron que era bruja, ellos estuvieron felices, orgullosos pero ahora no pude recuperarlos, por eso espero que sean felices,- el merodeador la tomo del rostro y la miro a los ojos._

\- _Nunca estarás sola,- ella sonrió con melancolía._

\- _Seguro, primero Ron ahora mis Padres, Sirius no puedo ser feliz, no puedo hacer que alguien se quede a mi lado,- el hombre la callo._

\- _Yo siempre estaré a tu lado,- afirmo,- es una promesa,- dijo besando su frente,- jamás te abandonare, estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites, siempre._

\- _¿Lo prometes?,- cuestiono la joven._

\- _Lo prometo,- ambos se abrazaron sellando su pacto._

La castaña recordaba que desde ese día, ella había cambiado una parte de su ser, pues sin sus Padres una parte de ella murió, por suerte hasta el momento el merodeador siempre habia estado a su lado.

\- Feliz cumpleaños hermosa,- dijo el azabache, mientras apretaba mas a la joven, ella solo sonrió ya que había olvidado su propio cumpleaños,- olvidaste que hoy es tu cumpleaños,- más que una pregunta el hombre lo afirmo.

\- Es por el trabajo,- el hombre negó.

\- Hoy cumples 29 años, así que se debe de celebrar y no aceptare un no por respuesta, desde que llegaste no hemos podido ir a divertirnos, así que esta noche iremos a bailar,- el hombre le sonrió con coquetería.

\- No crees que ya eres viejo, y no lo pregunto lo afirmo,- le dijo riendo, eso siempre había tenido Sirius, lograba alegrar el más oscuro de sus días.

\- No importa mi edad, además sigo siendo un rompe corazones,- bromeo el hombre, la joven castaña no pudo negarlo ya que efectivamente era un bombón.

\- Por supuesto eres muy atractivo, ya entiendo el porqué las mujeres del ministerio quieren matarme cada vez que te ven conmigo,- ambos rieron.

\- Pero muñeca debes saber que solo mi corazón te pertenece,- le respondió mientras besaba su mejilla, ella sin demostrar lo nerviosa que la ponía el hombre, le devolvió el beso cerca de los labios.

\- Gracias por los buenos deseos,- instantes siguiente la mujer camino hacia las escaleras, sin ninguna timidez, amaba jugar de esa forma con Sirius, él le había enseñado que puedes dejar de lado tus temores, y ser un poco más divertida, el hombre al verla de esa forma sonrió, era demasiado agradable ver que la joven tímida que había conocido, ahora era una hermosa mujer, sin ser vulgar o demasiado provocativa lograba que los hombres babearan por ella, eso era algo muy interesante, de admirar, con una sonrisa en los labios, siguió el camino que la joven tomo escaleras debajo de la mansión que era de su familia.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

La joven castaña estaba en su oficina, las lechuzas no dejaban de llegar, ella se sentía ansiosa, pues solo eran tarjetas de felicitación, algunas de lejos, personas de Bulgaria y Francia con quienes había trabajado, hasta Viktor había mandado un regalo, el nunca se olvidaba de ella, siempre un gran amigo, aun recordaba como el había sido de gran ayuda en su tiempo en aquel país donde vivía el joven mago, además no solo el su familia, principalmente su Madre le había brindado ayuda para que pudiera comenzar a ser una joven de sociedad.

El problema fue cuando el Búlgaro jugador de quidditch, quiso tener una relación con ella, lamentablemente nunca funciono nada entre ellos, a pesar de haberlo intentado, para su suerte el siempre se porto como un caballero y comprendió su negativa, aunque ella no explicara sus motivos, simplemente un gran amigo, con quien mantenía correspondencia.

La joven leía cada una de las cartas que les mandaban negando con cada felicitación, mientras revisaba todo una carta al abrirla lanzo fuegos artificiales sin duda esa era la felicitación de los gemelos. Cuando creyó que todas las cartas habían sido leídas, una estaba por debajo de todas, decía simplemente feliz cumpleaños, la joven la ignoro y continúo con sus labores.

La joven estaba nerviosa ya que dentro de unos días el torneo daría inicio, dentro del todo el mar de emociones de sus problemas personales, seguía siendo la misma de Hogwarts en ese sentido, siempre capaz, y sobre todo responsable, así que quería que todo saliera a la perfección, el evento le traía recuerdos, asi que de alguna manera disfrutaba estar organizando dicho acontecimiento, termino de leer un reporte donde se percato de algo que parecía que faltaba, asi que se levanto ya que debía hablarlo con Nott, al abrir la puerta venia leyendo el documento asi que nunca levanto la cabeza, solo hablo.

\- Theo,- hablo la castaña,- necesito el reporte sobre la prueba dos del torneo, necesito que llames al encargado de comida de las serpientes y la junta con el domador de criaturas para las 3 de la tarde,- antes de que la joven levantara la cabeza, escucho una voz que creyo jamás volver a oir.

\- Asi que ya te crees jefa ahora solo ordenas Granger,- la castaña levanto el rostro solo para toparse con los ojos grises de un joven que tenia años sin saber de su existencia.

\- Disculpa,- hablo de manera formal ya que no se dejaría llevar por sus provocaciones.

\- Me escuchaste ahora solo ordenas,- el joven bufo.

\- En realidad no entiendo que haces en mi departamento ya que te recuerdo soy la jefa de este,- contesto sin temblor en la voz de manera firme.

\- Solo por un tiempo,- afirmo.

\- O simplemente podría aceptar la permanencia,- la joven miro a Nott que se veía nervioso,- tu solicitaste la presencia del Sr. Malfoy,- al ver que el joven Slytherin negó ella continuo,- en ese caso al no ser un caso entre departamentos es mejor que te retires,- la joven ordeno.

\- Y si no quiero,- reto el rubio.

\- En ese caso te aclaro que no te lo estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo que te vayas, no vengas a hacer perder el tiempo y si tienen asuntos personales que arreglar, pueden hacerlo en un bar o donde mejor les parezca, ahora que si quieres que sea por la fuerza puedo llamas a los aurores,- aclaro la joven, hablando de manera lenta, y sin alterarse.

\- Maldita sangre sucia no sé quién demonios te crees, no eres nadie solo tienes un patético puesto,- el rubio observo como la joven no se inmutaba ante sus insultos así que decidió esperar su respuesta.

\- En verdad continuaras con tus insultos escolares Malfoy,- la joven dijo su apellido con burla,- ya supéralo, si soy una sangre sucia, impura no me merezco la magia que poseo, ya se todo tu repertorio, pero déjame decirte que no me interesa, asi que te lo volveré a decir, lárgate o llamo al jefe de aurores o mejor aun al jefe de seguridad mágica, que por cierto es un Black,- el rubio rodo los ojos,- ahora no me importa en cuanto tiempo te largues solo que cuando salga espero no verte mas, Nott necesito lo que te perdí y va esto para todos, si reciben visitas no tarden, el tiempo es oro además falta una semana para el torneo, ahora si a trabajar,- la joven observo a Malfoy, no podía negar que era atractivo pero seguía siendo un imbécil, así que dio media vuelta y entro a su oficina dejando a muchos sorprendidos por su forma de actuar.

Mientras tanto Draco estaba furioso pues esa sangre sucia no solo lo dejo en ridículo, también con la palabra en la boca, pero ya buscaría la forma de vengarse, en cuanto la vio entrar a su oficina Nott le hizo señas para que se fuera, a veces el rubio pensaba que su amigo podía mantener la calma mucho, el simplemente la quería hechizar, el joven dio media vuelta y se fue a su oficina. Estaba realmente furioso como era posible que esa le hablara de tal forma, era una don nadie, aunque claro era amiga del cara rajada y el ministro, de esa forma cualquiera podría llegar lejos, sin embargo el joven heredero de una gran fortuna tuvo que pasar por mucho para llegar a donde ahora se encontraba, metiendo en askaban a mortifagos, dejando que atraparan a muchos conocidos, al final todo había valido la pena, ahora era poderoso y su familia estaba libre. Tomo un pedazo de pergamino y le escribió a una persona que sabía lo vería en el momento en que el le dijera.

El día paso rápidamente el joven no se podía concentrar ya que estaba realmente furioso, esa castaña tenia una forma innegable de ponerlo enojado, eso nunca cambiaria, ahora quería sacar su furia, asi que cuando dieron las 8 de la noche fue al departamento de su amante de siempre esa noche no quería nada nuevo deseaba lo ya conocido y como quería salir no era extraño que la vieran con ella.

Toco la puerta con delicadeza, mientras esta se abría momentos después, en la entrada una joven de belleza impactante estaba frente a sus ojos, rubia con la figura espectacular, alta y simplemente hermosa, lástima que para Draco ella solo fuera útil para la cama, lo demás no le importaba, el puso su mano en la cintura de la joven para pegarla a su cuerpo y besarla con pasión. Después de sus muestras de afecto, ambos salieron a un lugar mágico para bailar, al llevar fueron llevados a un apartado para comenzar a bebe unos tragos.

Dentro del mismo lugar otra pareja entraba, el merodeador llevaba a la castaña del brazo, el se veía elegante mientras que ella simplemente despampanante, los hombres la veian con lujuria mientras, las mujeres observaba a Sirius con deseo. Ambos sonrientes fueron llevados a una mesa junto de la pista de baile, ambos comenzaron a beber copas de whiskey de fuego, en realidad esa noche querían divertirse, sirius siempre le habia mostrado lo mejor de la vida a la castaña, ella por eso lo admiraba, el hombre a pesar de lo mas triste que pasara siempre tenia una sonrisa. Ambos bebían y jugaban con sus copas algunos hombres coqueteaban con la castaña, mientras ella los ignoraba el merodeador hacia lo mismo, sus ojos estaban en la castaña solamente. Paso el rato hasta que el hombre se levanto para ir a baño, ella se quedo sentada mientras se concentraba en sus manos ya que algunos la intentaban invitar a bailar pero ella siempre se negó.

Por otra parte en la mesa de los rubios, ambos observaban la pista de baile, hasta que la mirada del chico se poso en la castaña veía como los hombres la intentaban seducir y ella siempre se negó, momentos despues vio que Sirius se sentaba con ella, ambos sonreían y coqueteaban, el rubio parecía incrédulo pues jamás pensó en ver a esa joven tan descarada. Tomo la mano de su compañera in saber la razón y la llevo a bailar, estaban entretenidos hasta que alguien llego hasta su lugar, toco su hombro y cuando observo a quien había interrumpido su baile sonrió de lado.

\- Asi que es cierto,- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación,- crei que el rumor era falso, como pueden estar juntos,- la joven de cabellos castaños, los miraba con odio. Antes de que el joven hablara la rubia interrumpió.

\- Hay querida en verdad te molesta,- hablo con burla,- en realidad no me interesa, tu desaprovechaste la oportunidad con Draco, ahora confórmate con un divorcio,- le sonrió la joven.

\- Pero Daphne eres mi hermana,- la rubia sonrió.

\- En realidad no me interesa,- la rubia se burlaba.

\- Te das cuenta que solo te usa,- trato la castaña de herir a la rubia.

\- No me interesa, así que deja de humillaste y largo,- la castaña antes de irse hablo.

\- Se arrepentirán,- la pareja de rubios solo rio para después seguir bailando. La castaña sin extrañarse de la actitud de esos dos, se levanto con Sirius para irse del lugar. Mientras la mirada del rubio veía como se perdían entre la gente.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

La castaña y el azabache se sentaron en el sofá de la mansión, ambos fatigados por la noche, la joven se quito sus zapatos mientras el merodeador se quitaba el saco, ella subió sus pies a las piernas de este, mientras sonreía.

\- Espero que tu celebración no se haya arruinado,-comento el azabache.

\- Por esa discusión en realidad no me interesa,- ambos asintieron,- pero si quiero agradecer por preocuparte por mi,- la castaña hablo, esos dias eran de nostalgia para ella.

\- Recuerdas lo que te prometi,- ella asintió,- eso siempre se hara, eres una de las persona mas importantes para mi, simplemente te cuidare,- ella lo abrazo mientras el sonreía,- eres un ser que deseo cuidar, no puedo decir que te quiero como una hija, porque ningún padre tendría deseos sexuales por una hija, pero si eres importante,- la joven se sonrojo,- que eres hermosa, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por estar contigo,- ella solo sonrio.

\- Pero,- el la silencio.

\- Se que no quieres romance solo diversión,- el repitió el dialogo de Hermione,- y como no pienso hacerte una mas de mis amantes, no intentare nada,- ella le beso la mejilla.

\- Ademas me gusta lo que tenemos esta complicidad no quiero arruinarla,- el hombre la estrecho en sus brazos,

\- Nunca arruinarías algo conmigo,- afirmo el merodeador, ambos se sentían felices uno a lado del otro, el sabia su pasado y por eso siempre la apoyaría. La promesa que el merodeador hizo siempre la cumpliría, pues la protegería de todo y de todos, aunque aveces tendría que protegerla de ella misma para que no se lastimara, el dio su palabra de merodeador y la pensaba cumplir.


	5. Capitulo 5: Torneo

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia**

Capitulo 5: Torneo.

Un joven de cabellos rubios salía del cuarto de baño, este solo con una toalla sujeta a sus caderas, mientras el agua caía por su torso desnudo, el hombre se veía con una mueca de indiferencia mientras veía a una joven hermosa de cabellos negros recostada en su cama, esta lo observaba detenidamente, mientras el solo caminaba a su armario, tomo una túnica verdaderamente elegante, hecha a la medida, el hombre comenzó a vestirse ante la vista de la joven, esta aun estaba desnuda en su cama, cuando el hombre terminaba de abrocharse los botones de su camisa, ella se levanto completamente desnuda, no podía negar que era atractiva lástima que para él solo era una aventura de una noche de pasión.

Ella puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras intentaba besarlo, el solo se hizo hacia atrás, mientras le empujaba ligeramente, la joven hizo una puchero de disgusto, el joven Malfoy solo se retiro de su lado mientras la miraba con desdén.

\- Es hora de que te vayas,- le afirmo el joven sin mayor tacto.

\- Creí que tu y yo podríamos,- el heredero Malfoy la detuvo.

\- No te equivoques, solo eres una aventura de una noche, no me interesa nada mas de ti,- afirmo mientras sonreía,- así que no inventes historias en tu cabeza,- la joven lo miro herida.

\- Pero nos divertimos,- se acerco a él provocándolo, el tomo su mentón.

\- Hay mujeres para todos uso querida, con unas pasas tu vida cuando se trata de negocios, con otras solo tienes sexo, pero tú solo eres para una noche,- ella se dio la vuelta,- ahora vístete y largo,- el hombre de mi rada gris, salió por la puerta de su habitación. Por eso odiaba a las conquistas de una noche, pensaban que podrían tener mas, lamentablemente para esas ingenuas se equivocaban ya que Draco Malfoy solo tenia una amante que repetía en su cama. Solo que después del incidente en el bar mágico, no se habían visto para no crear expectativas en la chica, ella sabia como eran las reglas con el, el problema es que al ser una chica, podría enamorarse lo cual no le convenía, así que por el momento tenía una semana que no la veía. En ese momento se apareció en los terrenos de la mansión de sus Padres, ellos se habían esforzado por reconstruir su prestigio, primero con donaciones y creando eventos, de beneficencia. Al llegar a la enorme puerta que indicaba la entrada de la mansión, el joven entro cuando esta se abrió, con paso elegante entro a la estancia, fue recibido por un elfo, el joven rubio le dio su abrigo mientras el iba a la estancia donde sabia estarían sus Padres, al ingresar observo como siempre la elegancia de sus progenitores, su Padre un hombre de edad pero con un porte que sorprendia a muchos, mientras su Madre tomado el te sentada en un sofá, ella al ver a su hijo, extendió su mano este se acerco a ella, para besar con delicadeza el dorso de su mano, el joven saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a su Padre, el heredero del apellido Malfoy tomo su lugar habitual en la estancia de la mansión.

\- Asi que tuviste un altercado hace una semana,- hablo el rubio Padre,- no es que me interese al contrario me alegra que pongas en su lugar a esa mocosa, debe aprender que con un Malfoy no se juega,- el hombre tenía una sonrisa maliciosa,- solo que no deseo saber que los rumores de tu relación con su hermana se hagan públicas,- sentencio el hombre de larga cabellera.

\- Padre no hay relación con Daphne,- el rubio sentencio.

\- No soy tonto Draco se que te acuestas con ella,- el joven bufo.

\- Ella es discreta no hablara, además eso no significa que seamos pareja,- el joven hablo.

\- Y cuando sentaras cabeza,- cuestiono el ex mortifago.

\- No lo se aun es muy pronto,- el hombre se levanto enojado con su hijo.

\- No eres un niño, debes sentar cabeza, trabajo nos has costado recuperar nuestro prestigio, para que vengas tu con tu insensatez.

\- Es mi vida Padre y hago lo que deseo con ella,- el joven igualo la postura de su progenitor.

\- Eres nuestro hijo y haras lo mejor para los intereses de la familia,- el hombre sentencio.

\- No dependo de tu dinero, gano lo suficiente para vivir a mi comodidad, asi que no me amenaces,- reto el joven.

\- Asi que eso quieres,- el patriarca iba a amenazar, asi que alguien intervino.

\- Ya basta,- la rubia se puso de pie,- estoy cansada de ustedes, Lucius,- llamo a su esposo,- nuestro hijo se casara cuando encuentre a alguien digna de el, la mujer que pensamos seria digna esposa de nuestro único hijo, lo dejo plantado en el altar,- después observo a su orgullo,- Draco debes dejar de lado tus fiestas, si deseas compañía hazlo con discreción, en cuanto a Daphne no me gusta para tu esposa asi que asegúrate que comprenda cual es su papel, en tu vida,- la mujer sentencio con frialdad.

\- Y quien sera digna de nuestrio hijo, si las hijas de magos sangre pura se agotan por la intervención a nuestro mundo de escoria,- el hombre arrojo una copia del profeta donde se leia claramente de quien hablaba.

**El regreso triunfal de Hermione Granger, la embajadora de Londres en el extranjero, a resultado regresar cambiada, una joven hermosa que provoca miradas en el sector masculino.**

Eso fue lo único que alcanzo a leer el joven rubio, ahora comprendía la molestia de su Padre.

\- Ella ha llegado lejos,- aseguro la matriarca de la familia,- se ha escuchado comentarios positivos de ella, tiene buenas amistades,- aseguro la hermosa mujer.

\- Claro ser jefa de un departamento a cualquiera le da prestigio, pero siempre sera una sangre sucia,- el hombre de larga cabellera hablo con desden,- ¿tu que opinas?,- pregunto a su hijo.

\- Que tiene inteligencia, buenos contactos, solo que eso no importa, ella se largara no interesa su vida,- el hombre lo observo.

\- Bueno no hablaremos de personas desagradables,- finalizo la rubia,- vamos a comer algo, ya despues discutiremos que haras con tus aventuras hijo,- el hombre asintió mientras caminaba a la par de sus Padres. Sin duda la sabelotodo habia cambiado, pero seguía siendo una simple Gryffindor.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

En el callejón diagon el hombre de mirada altiva, cabellera rubia y con muchos galeones, sin duda un gran partido para cualquiera, caminaba dirigiéndose a la tienda de modas de su amiga, el recordaba la charla con sus Padres, sin duda el plan de ellos para su heredero es que se casara, tuviera hijo, el problema es que el no tenia intenciones de hacer nada de eso, la vida era para disfrutar, el sabia que aunque se casara podría seguir con su ritmo de vida, el problema es que no deseaba lidiar con una mujer caprichosa, para su vida, el si se casaba seria con una mujer inteligentes, lástima que la única que conocía ya estaba comprometida con el insípido de Potter, aun no comprendía como podría haber comenzado una relación con cara rajada.

El hombre de mirada gris, llego al establecimiento de su amiga, ella quien en sus años de escuela fueron amigos, especiales. Aun recordaba cuando el le dijo que se casaria con Astoria, ella estaba enfadada con el, por orden de sus padres Pansy no era una buena opción de esposa sin embargo la tonta de la Greengrass le pago de tan mala manera su elección, dejándolo plantado en el altar.

En realidad el pasado no le importaba, ya que el que esa bruja lo dejara en el altar le sirvió de excusa para que sus padres dejaran de molestar con eso de que tenia que casarse al joven de mirada gris, ahora el se divertía sin remordimientos, al ingresar al lugar frente a él estaba una mujer pelinegra, tenía unas hermosas curvas, despampanante. El rubio estaba acostumbrado a ver mujeres bellas, y sin duda su amiga era una de ellas, al moverse la joven diseñadora, dejo ver en un pedestal a una mujer de espaldas, esta tenia una túnica de color rojo, mientras la dueña le hacia arreglos con la varita. Al rubio le pareció que la compradora tenia un cuerpo envidiable, desde esa vista le daban ganas de poner sus manos sobre ella, instintivamente se acerco a su amiga, mientras su mirada se perdía en la parte trasera del cuerpo de la joven, sus elevaciones eran delicadas, pequeñas, al estar detrás de su amiga, este le dio un beso en la mejilla, la pelinegra se sobresalto, al verlo sonrio y continuo observando, el hombre de mirada altiva escuchaba la conversación.

\- Te queda perfecto,- decía la pelinegra,- en verdad deslumbraras hoy en la noche,- el rubio observa la forma en que su amiga hablaba, ella no debía ser una clienta cualquiera si la trataba bien, el rubio no podia ver el rostro de la joven solo sus atributos marcados en ese cuerpo.

\- Se que me queda bien,- respondió con seguridad la joven,- solo que creo el color no es apropiado puedo dar una imagen errónea,- respondió la voz que aun no reconocia el joven rubio.

\- Es perfecto, al menos el verde y el blanco eran hermosos, pero creo que el rojo es tu color,- la pelinegra puso una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Aun tengo dudas, pero es realmente tarde no debo atrasarme mucho,- la joven seguía moviendo su cuerpo dejando ver los glúteos sensualmente atractivos.

\- Si me permite,- el joven rubio quería hacer su entrada espectacular,- debe sentirse cómoda con un vestido, aun mas cuando va a un evento,- el rubio hizo gala de sus modales,- pero el color rojo es una gran elección,- la pelinegra disimulo una risita, mientras la joven con el vestido rojo se daba la vuelta para bajar, el joven rubio extendió su mano para ayudarla, al levantar su rostro para verla se llevo la sorpresa de su vida.

\- Siempre tan galán verdad Malfoy,- dijo la joven, al rubio que aun mantenía su mano extendida para ayudarla bajar.

\- Se le llaman modales Granger,- el rubio aun no podia creer que ella era la dueña de tan increíble cuerpo, por merlin no podia pensar eso, se reprendía el rubio,- pero al ser tu, los modales contigo no importan,- el joven retiro su mano, mientras las ponía en su espalda, la joven castaña nunca habia aceptado el gesto asi que solo bajo del pedestal.

\- Me llevare el rojo, Pansy,- la joven heroína de guerra, hablo ignorando el comentario de Draco,- la joven de mirada chocolate camino al cambiador, mientras la pelinegra le entregaba el vestido a una ayudante para que lo envolviera, mientras ella se dirigía al rubio.

\- Que ves Draco, te gusto la clienta,- se burlo la ex Slytherin.

\- ¿Estas loca?, como me podría gustar esa sangre sucia,- respondió con desdén el joven,- me da asco solo eso puede provocar en mi.

\- Eso no parecía cuando la observabas,- la pelinegra seguía molestándolo.

\- Ya cállate, mejor toma mi pedido que solo vengo a eso,- la joven pelinegra endureció sus facciones.

\- A mi no me vienes a hablar de esa forma Draco, si te molesta que no sigan tu juego, ese no es mi problema,- la joven saco un pergamino, indicando con la mano el pedido de su amigo.

\- Un vestido el mejor que tengas, ya sabes las medidas,- la joven asintió.

\- Para tu amiga especial,- ironizo la pelinegra,- crei que ya habías terminado con ella.

\- No ella entiende las reglas,- la novia de Potter entrego el pedido a una joven.

\- Le mando el vestido a su departamento, ¿alguna preferencia en el modelo?,- pregunto y al ver que su amigo veía el vestidos donde Hermione se había sonrio con malicia,- creo que ese rojo te gusto,- afirmo la dueña del lugar, antes de que el rubio dijera algo la joven de cabellos enmarañados salió, con una túnica sencilla, el rubio se fue a sentar a un comodo lugar mientras veía a la leona acercarse a la caja con Pansy.

\- Despues vengo por el verde, me gusto solo que estas son compras de emergencia,- la joven castaña rio, mientras la amiga del rubio hacia lo mismo, para sorpresa del heredero Malfoy la sonrisa de la pelinegra era sincera.

\- Por eso te dije que vinieras hace unos dias, para que te tomaras tu tiempo,- la joven amiga de Potter asintió.

\- Tenia mucho trabajo, las demás túnicas las recojo o puedes mandarlas.

\- Las mando,- se quedo pensando,- a la casa de Sirius,- afirmo.

\- Si profavor, ahora si dime cuento sera por todo,- la joven heroína de guerra saco un bolso con monedas.

\- No Hermione dije que yo te lo regalaba,- la pelinegra sentencio.

\- Y yo que no las aceptaría asi que ahora dime cuento sera,.

\- Nada,- la castaña negó.

\- En verdad no puedes darme algo tan caro, es tu trabajo,- la pelinegra negó.

\- Ya me encargaste las otras túnicas la roja tomala como un regalo de bienvenida las demás págalas cuando lleguen,- la mujer de mirada café asintió.

\- Si no puedes pagarlas Grager yo lo hago,- la joven trato de no responder, se mantuvo fuerte asi que solo sonrio a la novia de su amigo.

\- Gracias Pansy,- le dio un beso y salió por la puerta ante la mirada del rubio, el estaba molesto de que no le haya respondido a su ataque, mientras la castaña se tuvo que morder la lengua para no hacerlo, si no lo insultaba es porque no caería en su juego.

\- Ya Draco que ganas con insultarla, ella no responderá es demasiado madura para tus ataques infantiles,- lo reprendió la pelinegra.

\- Ahora la defiendes,- le respondió de mala gana el rubio.

\- No es defender solo que eres injusto Draco, ella no te ha hecho nada y tu solo te molestas porque no responde a tus ataques,- el rubio se levanto del sofá.

\- Manda lo que te dije,- le dijo a su amiga para después salir hecho una furia de la tienda de su amiga pensando en que nadie lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Una joven estaba bajando las escaleras de la mansión Black esa noche era el inicio del torneo de los tres magos, esa noche regresaría a Hogwarts, lo cual de cierta manera no le molestaba, ya que si en Londres existía un lugar en el cual ella se sintiera segura además de la casa del merodeador, era ese increíble castillo, al llegar al salón junto a la chimenea estaba Sirius quien le sonreía, ella regreso el gesto, el merodeador le saludo con un elegante beso en la mano mientras ella, entraba a la chimenea pues por ese medio llegaría directamente a la dirección de Hogwarts, antes de marcharse el hombre de mirada gris le menciono lo guapa que estaba esa noche, ella se sonrojo para después desaparecer debajo de las llamas verdes.

La castaña no negaba que estaba nerviosa, así que antes de Salir de cuarto se encargo de poner su máscara de frialdad ya bien medida en ella, ya que eso era lo único que la ayudaba a lidiar con los nervios causados por reuniones de esa naturaleza, cuando abrió los ojos observo el lugar prácticamente vacío, la joven al llegar se limpio con un hechizo restos de ceniza, el lugar era como lo recordaba, la joven espero que el director llegara a recibirla, antes de que eso pasara la castaña vio a dos pequeñas niñas corriendo a la lado de la joven, una de las pequeñas levanto la vista mientras la heroína de guerra sonreía, las menores deberían tener alrededor de 7 años, se veía preciosa, cabello largo negro ondulado, blanca de piel con unos hermosos ojos negros, estos tenían una particularidad ya conocida. Mientras la otra pequeña tenía el caballo rubio, y tenia la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- Hola pequeñas,- saludo la castaña, mientras la pelinegra la veía seriamente y la rubia no la miraba a los ojos.

\- Buenas noches señorita,- hablo la pelinegra.

\- Buenas noches mi nombre es,- pero la voz cantarina de la niña que antes hablo interrumpió.

\- Usted es Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra,- dijo la niña con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?,- pregunto la joven de mirada chocolate.

\- Esta en los libros,- respondió la pequeña, la castaña enrojeció no recordaba que su bibliografía y la de sus amigos, estaba en los libros que ahora enseñaban en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Y ustedes como se llamas?,- cuestiono la joven embajadora.

\- Yo soy Eileen Snape,- la castaña abrió los ojos, no podía creer que el profesor más temible tuviera una hija,- y ella es mi amiga,- señalo a la rubia,- Sophia Longbottom,- si la quijada de la castaña aun no caía al suelo de la impresión en estos momentos se fue muy lejos, eso era aun más sorprendente su amigo el tímido de Neville tenía una hija, estando por demás decir que era muy hermosa, ambas eran preciosas, ese era un secreto de la joven ella amaba la idea de ser mama, los niños eran su adoración, la pequeña rubia levanto la vista la castaña le sonrió para darle confianza, a estas alturas de la conversación la heroína de guerra, estaba de cuclillas frente a ellas.

\- Me da mucho gusto conocerla, Señorita Granger,- la pequeña rubia saludo.

\- Díganme Hermione,- las niñas la vieron incrédulas.

\- Pero mi Padre dice que a los adultos debemos hablarles con respeto y de usted,- la pelinegra defendió sus modales.

\- A mi me puedes hablar por mi nombre,- la castaña les respondió. Las niñas asintieron demostrando su entusiasmo por poder hablarle con confianza a un adulto.

\- Buenas noches Señorita Granger,- una voz profunda resonó en la habitacion, veo que ya conoció a mi hija,- la castaña sintió.

\- Buenas noches profesor Snape,- la castaña saludo con respeto, mientras la pequeña pelinegra iba con su Padre, la rubia se quedo de pie.

\- Les he dicho que no entren a mi despacho,- las reprendió el pocionista, ambas asintieron, pero antes de que se marcharan, la rubia corrió hacia la entrada de la habitacion, la castaña giro su cuerpo para ver algo que la dejo impresionada, era Neville que sin duda no se veía como siempre, estaba mas alto y guapo, tenia una pequeña barba que lo hacia ver mas adulto, la castaña le sonrio y este devolvió el gesto. De igual forma de la puerta emergió una figura de una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, ondulados que camino junto a la castaña, para posarse a lado del director de Hogwarts.

\- Buenas noches Señorita Granger,- saludo la mujer,- mi nombre es Isis Snape,- la castaña asintió.

\- El gusto es mio,- saludo cordial,- pero me pueden llamas Hermione no tengo ningún problema, ademas nos veremos este año en muchas ocasiones seria favorable que existiera entre nosotros familiaridad,- el pocionista bufo mientras su esposa sonreía.

\- Por supuesto Hermione sera un placer tratarte con mas soltura,- la mujer tomo el brazo de su esposo, mientras que Neville bajaba a su hija le decía algo el padre de la niña a su pequeña, para que despues esta saliera corriendo junto con su amiga, ninguna se despidió de la castaña,- entiéndelas es una novedad para ambas verte, han crecido con tu historia como heroína,- la mujer del pocionista defendió que ninguna menos se despidiera de la castaña esta sonrio,

\- Señorita Granger,- el pocionista hablo,- entiendo su papel en esta escuela, es por el evento,- ella asintió,- igual comprendo que sus visitas se limitan a esta noche, las pruebas el baile y la premiación,- enumero las veces que pisaría el castillo, ella sonrio.

\- Por supuesto solo en esas ocasiones, ademas de juntas, cualquier emergencia, recordándole que debe preguntar cualquier medida extra antes de hacerla solo si esta sale del reglamento establecido,- aclaro la joven.

\- Entiendo,- el pocionista se levanto de su silla,- ahora dedemos recibir a los invitados,- el hombre tomo dejo que su esposa lo tomara del brazo, mientras la castaña era recibida por el profesor de herbologia, este la saludo con un beso en el dorso de la mano.

\- Me da gusto verte Hermione,- saludo su amigo.

\- Igual me da gusto verte, ademas tu hija es hermosa,- comento la joven.

\- Gracias,- respondió sonrojado,- gracias a Merlin saco los genes de su Madre.

\- Pero que duces si tu eres muy guapo,- dijo en forma de halago, dejando ver la sonrisa timida de su amigo, ella sonrio sabiendo que habia cosas que sin duda no cambiaban, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz de encontrarse en Londres, ya que cosas no cambiaban a pesar del cambio en la forma de comportarse de la castaña, le daba gusto saber que habia cosas que seguían como antes, dejando una granta sensación a Hermione sintiéndose en casa de nuevo, despues de mucho tiempo.


	6. Capitulo 6: Misterio

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo los uso para crear esta historia**

Capitulo 6: Misterio.

Las llamas verdes de la chimenea en la mansión Black aparecieron, dejando entrar a una mujer con una hermosa túnica roja, la joven entro a la estancia, mientras su mente estaba en otro lugar, regresar a Hogwarts, el único lugar que la hacía sentir segura fue inmensamente extraño, pero aun mas reencontrarse con Neville, el verlo le recordaba a casa a esos recuerdos felices de su época de estudiante, esos momentos en que fue feliz, estaba sumamente cambiado, estaba delgado lo cual hacia verse alto, elegante con su túnica además de guapo, no lo podía negar, sin duda no era su tipo, solo que admitía que era un hombre sumamente interesante.

Ademas su pequeña hija, que seria de la madre estaba casado, eso era obvio aunque no se hubiera enterado de nada, claro su lejanía a Londres le había perderse muchas cosas entre esas la felicidad de uno de sus amigos. camino a la mesa de bebidas, donde se sirvió un poco de vino para después sentarse en el sofá, se quito las zapatillas y lo que mantenía amarrado su cabello, a pesar de los hechizos que usaba para mantenerlo domado, había ocasiones como esa que el efecto terminaba, devolviendo a Hermione el cabello de leona que siempre la había caracterizado, se sobo sus pies, ya que dolían por los zapatos, su mente seguía pensando en lo que fue de la vida de su amigo, le intrigaba, pero lo que más le daba ternura era esa pequeña, que sin duda era adorable, tenía esa misma timidez que su Padre.

El era un caballero sin duda, pero de esos que ya no había, un hombre que no por un consuelo o un abrazo pedía algo a cambio, era desinteresado, porque ella no conseguía alguien que fuera como él, porque siempre patanes y hombre que huían, la joven bajo la cabeza recordando un pasado que sin duda odiaba.

_Un par de meses habían pasado, desde que la guerra termino, dejando a corazones rotos por la pérdida de seres queridos, muchos huecos en familias y amigos. Muchos regresaron a Hogwarts, para ayudar a la reconstrucción una de ellas fue Hermione, la miembro femenina del trió de oro, el cual había perdido a uno de sus integrantes. En el enorme estadio de quidditch recién arreglado, estaba esa joven de mirada chocolate, ella veía el lugar sintiendo como su estomago se comprimía por el dolor, veía los aros del estadio recordando como por ese puesto su amigo vivía por cubrir, ahora ella estaba triste, el siempre fue protector, por salvarla a ella el murió eso nunca se perdonaría, la joven soltó un llanto contenido se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, sintiendo como se mojaban, tenía que recuperarse lamentablemente era sumamente complicado, no podía recurrir a Harry ya que él estaba igualmente triste, ir con Sirius era desechado y que él estaba con su ahijado, además el peso de querer recuperar a sus Padres era igualmente alto, la castaña estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que alguien la observaba a la lejanía, la persona que veía a la joven se quedo estático ya que nunca la había visto llorar de esa forma, a pesar de no conocerla mucho el sabia que la fortaleza era parte de las características que cubrían sus encantos, el estaba volando ya que solo de esa forma se sentía en paz. Con maestría voló hasta la castaña, se bajo de la escoba y se sentó a su lado, sabía que no existía confianza entre ellos, así que solo espero hasta que ella reaccionara, pasaron minutos, donde el cuerpo de ella bajaba y subía a causa del llanto, la joven no se percato rápido de la cercanía de una persona, asi que cuando lo hizo levanto el rostro, ella se sonrojo al percatarse quien era, el la veía extrañado, ella con vergüenza, pues no le era cómodo que la encontrara de esa forma la mirada penetrante del joven frente a ella._

\- _No llores, una joven hermosa como tu no debería hacerlo,- el joven le dijo a la castaña._

\- _En ocasiones la pena es muy grande,- respondió ante el comentario._

\- _Tu eres fuerte sabrás salir adelante mas de una persona te quiere y desea tu bienestar, además no creo que a el le gustaría verte de esa forma,- la joven asintió, y que eran ciertas sus palabras._

\- _Es un mas difícil para mi soportar la pena de su muerte cundo yo fui la causante de esta,- la bruja prácticamente grito._

\- _Eso es mentira, el lucho sabiendo de antemano la posibilidad de morir, asi que no debes estar desperdiciando la vida que te dio,- la joven bajo la mirada, consciente de las veracidad de aquellas palabras._

\- _Su familia no puedo mirarlos a los ojos,- sintió su alma libre al admtirlo en voz alta._

\- _Yo creo que ellos estarán mejor cuando tu hables con ellos, perdieron un hijo, no hagas que pierdan a su segunda hija,- la castaña vio como el joven se levanto subió a su escoba para despues alejarse, ella sabia que debía enfrentar sus temores y eso hizo, las palabras de alguien que no conocía del todo la ayudaron provocando un sabor dulce en la boca._

La joven salió de sus pensamientos, ella después de esa charla confió en el, ahora se arrepentía como había jugado su papel, maldito aun lo odiaba, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, ella la dejo correr hacia mucho que no lloraba por ese imbécil, pero el volver a Londres ver a personas que quería, la hicieron recordar. La castaña escucho un ruido dentro de la oscuridad no supo que era, solo cuando la voz de esa persona sono en el lugar sonrio mientras lagrimas secas se marcaban en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Cómo te fue esta noche?,- cuestiono el merodeador.

\- Bien, regresar a Hogwarts ha sido lo mas sencillo que he hecho hasta ahora,- la mujer de mirada chocolate respondió.

\- ¿Entonces porque el llanto?.- el hombre de mirada gris, extendió su mano limpiando una lagrima traicionera.

\- Recuerdos,- fue su respuesta. El merodeador la observo severamente.

\- Crei que ya no te importaba,- el creía que ese recuerdo estaba superado.

\- Lamentablemente no, el regresar a Londres no ha logrado ayudarme,- respondió observando su copa de vino vacía.

\- Sabes que cuentas conmigo,- la castaña suspiro, esa conversación no le hacia bien,- eres increíble Hermione no tienes porque sufrir por,- la castaña se levanto.

\- Mejor calla, no necesito esto,- la bruja intento caminar, pero Sirius la detuvo.

\- Por favor déjate ayudar,- la bruja arrojo su copa hacia una pared.

\- Sabes no necesito esto, soy fuerte he superado mucho, debo decir que gracias a ti por eso te quiero y respeto pero no esperes que me ponga a decirte como me siento, eso lo sabes mis sentimientos no han cambiado,- la joven suspiro.

\- Ese rencor no te llevara a nada bueno.

\- Tal vez no,- afirmo,- pero si me ayuda a vivir, en medio de la porquería que se volvió mi vida,- la joven estaba molesta.

\- Sabes que la vida que has elegido no te dejara nada bueno,- le aconsejo.

\- Mira Sirius tus consejos me importan, lamentablemente antes de opinar de mi vida sentimental ocúpate de la tuya, si he decidido no tener ninguna relación no es asunto tuyo, además eres igual que yo, por ese motivo nos entendemos tan bien,- el merodeador se sorprendió ante la dureza de las palabras de la joven,- ahora no deseo faltarte al respeto, solo te pido no te metas en mi vida, en mi corazón hay rencor y odio, no quiero amar, solo diversión, asi que déjame en paz,- antes de que la joven se fuera el merodeador hablo.

\- Has cambiado mucho,- ella asintió,- ya no eres,- la castaña lo interrumpió.

\- La misma niña tonta que usaban, no claro que ya no soy de esa forma, si algo le debo agradecer a el, fue eso enseñarme a hacerme valer, ademas de saber que antes de que me usen debo usar,- la castaña camino escaleras arriba, cerro la puerta de su habitación provocando un ruido bastante fuerte, se deslizo en la puerta sentándose en el piso, en ocasiones como esa odiaba recordar su pasado, esos motivos que se decía todas las mañanas para poder interpretar su papel de mujer fría, ella sabia que dentro de su corazón, la niña come libros, la sabelotodo, aquella que se sacrificaba por todos, seguía viviendo eso no le gustaba , pues ella misma se habia encargado de enterrarla, ya que no deseaba que nadie la viera vulnerable, por eso cuando logro ser como ahora, se sintió de maravilla aparentar no tener sentimientos, de esa forma nadie se atrevía a jugar con ella, por ese motivo necesitaba tanto la figura de mujer que ahora tenía.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó pensando lo que había ocurrido en la noche, a ella sin duda le dolía la forma en que le había hablado a Sirius, lamentablemente fue necesario, si algo le enojaba más que nada a la castaña eso era que se metieran en su vida, ella era lo suficientemente grande como para hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Después de bañarse y vestirse con un túnica color negra entallada, con un leve escote a los largo de sus pechos, dejando suelto debajo de la cintura, hasta arriba de la rodilla, tomo su varita su bolso y salio de la habitación, bajo las escaleras pensando en que esperaba ver mas tranquilo al merodeador, cuando entro a la cocina este bebía te con el profeta frente a el, la castaña se sento a su lado, donde una tas con contenido caliente la esperaba, la joven bebió, hasta el final, en todo momento ambos estuvieron en silencio, cuando ella se puso de pie, le tomo la mano, ya que no podia irse de esa forma, el era un guía para ella, asi que debía al menos hablar.

\- Se que no comprendes mi decisión de vida,- el hombre la miro,- solo te pido no te metas, no quiero ofenderte, te respeto lo suficiente como para ser grosera, he pasado por mucho, dejando una barrera para no salir lastimada, solo tu sabes el motivo, y espero siempre sea de esa forma,- le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir por la chimenea rumbo al ministerio.

\- Siempre te apoyare,- susurro en la soledad el merodeador. El hombre además de haber estado con ella en los peores momentos, sentía cariño por ella, si le coqueteaba pero ese era su juego, le gustaba por supuesto, pero no jugaría con ella ya que el dolor que le fue provocado era intenso, ahora ella misma tendría que sobrepasar sus propias barreras, no le gustaba la forma, pues no deseaba que un dia saliera mas lastimada, lo único que el podia hacer era apoyarla, se levanto de la mesa para ir a sus propias obligaciones.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

La joven castaña, caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio, ya era de tarde así que iba su salida para comer, la bruja todavía pensaba en el pleito con Sirius y sin duda ella sabía que cuando pasaba aquello, debía alejarse de el un poco, ya que no deseaba la incomodidad de alguno, además ella era la invitada, por lo tanto la invitación de su amiga Luna para salir a tomar una copa en la noche seria lo mejor. En esos momentos iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho que la llamaban, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca se sobresalto, pero al ver aquello ojos esmeraldas su amigo le dedico una sonrisa.

\- Si que estas distraída,- comento el azabache, la castaña solo sonrió.

\- Trabajo,- fue su respuesta,- el joven extendió su brazo para que lo tomara, la bruja debía admitir que su amigo había cambiado bastante, realmente era atractivo.

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer?,- cuestiono, la castaña iba a negarse pero el insistió,- hace tiempo que no estamos solos,- la castaña suspiro.

\- Esta bien,- el joven de mirada esmeralda camino junto con su amiga, entraron a la chimenea para llegar al callejón y de esa forma caminaron a un restaurante, donde fueron recibidos y llevados a una mesa. Después de pedir ambos se quedaron charlando animadamente, reían recordando historias de Hogwarts, hasta una donde ambos recordaron Ron, la castaña se puso seria mientras su amigo ponía una mano sobre la de su amiga.

\- Yo igual lo extraño,- la castaña sonrió débilmente.

\- Lo se solo es complicado aun recordarlo,- el suspiro besando sus dedos.

\- Siempre me tendrás, no importa el tiempo que pase, te autoexilies, sabes que eres como mi hermana,- ella suspiro.

\- Gracias,- ambos cambiaron de tema ya que a pesar de los años, siempre el recordar al último integrante del trió de oro era complicado,- Harry,- el joven levanto la mirada,- ¿sabias que Neville tiene una hija?,- eso era un misterio para ella.

\- Si,- respondió,- solo que no se sabe mas, solo que hace 4 años, Neville regreso de un viaje con una pequeña de 3 años, solo que llego solo, sin la mama de la pequña.

El resto de la comida fue divertida ya que Hermione se percato que extrañaba mucho a su amigo, ella se fue a realizar sus deberes laborales. Más tarde esa noche, el héroe de guerra, aparecía por la chimenea en un departamento, el cual era su hogar, ahora compartido con su hermosa prometida, el estaba feliz, ya que a pesar de la rareza de esa relación, ambos era felices.

La vida de su novia fue muy difícil, herida en sus sentimientos que demostró frialdad, ahora no quedaba nada de aquella chica caprichosa, ella era trabajadora, claro que seguía siendo una niña de sociedad, solo que ahora sin esa frivolidad, de la cocina salía un aroma delicioso, la elfina de la joven cocinaba muy bien, la pelinegra no era aficionada a las artes culinarias asi que esperaba que estuviera la cena lista, el joven de lentes se sento en el sofá ya que necesitaba descansar, minutos despues una mujer de perfecto cuerpo entro sentándose en sus piernas, le dio un beso mientras el ponía sus manos en la cintura de la joven.

\- Muy cansado,- afirmo la joven.

\- Un poco pero ahora que llego a casa estoy mejor,- el joven estrecho entre sus brazos a su novia,- ¿ya tienes lo que te faltaba?,- ella asintió.

\- Me alegra que te preocupe lo de la boda,- afirmo la joven.

\- Todo lo que te haga feliz me importa,- ella sonrio,- por cierto invite a Hermione a comer,- la joven chasqueo la lengua,- ¿te molesta?,- cuestiono al ver la cara de furia de su novia.

\- Claro que no amor,- rodo los ojos,- es solo que la estúpida de Daphne fue a la boutique, para cambiar un vestido, ademas de decirme que te vio con ella, solo que el modo en que lo dice, suena a que me engañas, no sabes como la odio,- el joven rio.

\- No te enojes, sabes que ella solo quiere molestar,- el azabache rio pues sabia el odio que ambas se tenían.

\- Si como ella no va a pasar de la amante de Draco, se enoja que yo me case,- el ojiverde rio.

\- Mientras tu sepas que te amo y jamás te engañaría además que Hermione es mi amiga,- la pelinegra puso sus dedos en los labios de su prometido.

\- Lo se ella es tu hermana, a pesar de que regreso cambiada jamás pondrías tus ojos en ella,- el asintió.

\- Cambiada,- repitió el joven.

\- ¿Pasa algo?,- cuestiono al ver la tristeza en la mirada del azabache.

\- Solo es extraño el cambio de Hermione, ella parece otra,- la pelinegra asintió.

\- En ocasiones las mujeres necesitamos ese cambio, ella es inteligente pero todos necesitamos eso, cambiar para vivir,- el hombre asintió,- no te preocupes te aseguro que sigue siendo la misma de siempre,- el azabache trataba de decirse lo mismo, pero el era consciente que el cambio de su amiga era muy intenso, simplemente se veía completamente diferente, como si fuera otra persona. Alejando esos pensamientos beso a su novia, el se sentía feliz a lado de ella, sonrió mientras pensaba en el futuro a su lado.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Mientras tanto en un bar mágico, una hermosa joven se encontraba en la barra bebiendo un whiskey de fuego, se sentía estresada por el día, el trabajo era sumamente pesado, mas ella sabía que pronto vendría la parte que seguramente odiaría, esa era los eventos sociales, asistir a galas, cenas en ocasiones en las mansiones de las mejores familias, por Merlín como detestaba aquella bruja esos sitios. Jugó un poco con la servilleta, ya que había llegado al lugar destinado para su reunión con Luna un poco temprano, mientras era observada por caballeros lo cual no le interesaba en esos momentos, ya que esa noche no iba por compañía masculina, así que se dedico a beber de su copa. Minutos después un hombre se acerco a ella, en la barra pensando rechazarlo lo medito al ver que era guapo, no era que se acostara con todos, pero no rechazaría la invitación de nadie atractivo, ya que su tiempo con esa nueva personalidad le había mostrado las ventajas de divertirse, la joven acomodo su cabello dejando ver que era largo, además de su olor a jazmines, particularmente agradable, el hombre era alto, bronceado, de su edad, muy atractivo, el la miro para sonreírle la castaña dejaba que viera solo su perfil.

\- Buenas noches señorita,- saludo a la joven.

\- Buenas noches,- saludo con seriedad.

\- ¿Te puedo invitar una copa?,- la joven miro a la puerta sabiendo que Luna aun no llegaría.

\- Solo una,- el hombre pidió para ambos whiskey de fuego.

\- Una bebida fuerte para una dama,- la castaña sonrio.

\- Me gustan las bebidas amargas, el vino lo dejo para mis noches en casa,- el hombre sonrió.

\- Soy Alexandre,- la joven se anticipo a la falta de apellido.

\- Soy Hermione,- el hombre beso su mano. Ambos se quedaron charlando, ya que la joven tenia que esperar a su amiga.

En una mesa apartada un rubio se encontraba con una mujer besándolo, el tenia una mano en la espalda de la joven, mientras que ella, intentaba desvestirlo, al hombre de mirada platino miro a su alrededor ya que odiaba ese tipo de muestras de afecto en publico, asi que la aparto, ella quiso regresar pero el la detuvo.

\- Aquí no Kharla, en el departamento,- la joven a pesar de no querer alejarse, decidió estas quieta pues no deseaba molestarlo, por fin habia tenido su oportunidad pues ahora no la desaprovecharía, ella era de cabello largo y negro, morena y hermosa,- voy a la barra por unos tragos,- el joven de cabello rubio se puso de pie para marcharse, mientras que su acompañante lo miro alejarse, el camino a la barra donde se recargo, junto de el una voz sonó siendo conocida para el.

\- Así que ahora estoy un año en Londres,- la castaña terminaba de contar el motivo de su corta estadía al joven que la acompañaba. El rubio miro por el rabillo del ojos, mientras veía a Granger, ella estaba coqueteando con un hombre, el jamás creyó verla de esa forma, siendo tan raton de biblioteca, el joven se perdió unos minutos, cuando de pronto una mano se poso en su hombro, hay estaba la joven de cabello negro.

\- Como te tardaste decidí alcanzarte, el hombre de mirada fría asintió. Ambas parejas se quedaron cerca, la castaña no habia notado la presencia del chico sangre pura, su platica era entretenida hasta que una voz la llamo.

\- Hermione,- la voz de Luna llego a los oídos de su amiga.

\- Luna,- la rubia la abrazo.

\- Me alegra que hayas llegado,- la castaña le dio un beso.

\- Me retiro fue un gusto conocerte,- el hombre beso la mano de la castaña dejando un papel en la palma de la castaña, ella sonrio.

\- Un gusto belleza,- ambas señoritas caminaron hacia un privado.

\- Y ese,- pregunto la rubia una vez sentadas en la mesa.

\- No habías llegado y estaba aburrida,- la rubia asintió.

\- Nunca cambiaras,- la castaña se encogió de hombros,- crei que a estas alturas un Frances ya te habia conquistado ya que un Bulgaro no pudo,- la joven se refería al breve romance de la castaña con Viktor en Bulgaria.

\- Sabes que el solo es mi amigo, ademas no estoy interesada en nadie,- ambas rieron, mientras la joven de mirada chocolate veía el papel que le dio su acompañante, era su dirección, la castaña antes de tirarlo, escucho la voz de la persona que crispaba sus nervios.

\- Asi que ligando,- se burlo el rubio,- creía que eras una santa, pero ya me di cuenta que no es de esa forma,- la castaña rodo los ojos, cuando iba a decir un insulto, se percato que el rubio llegaba con Theo.

\- Nott,- saludo antes de ver a su amiga,- dijiste que seriamos las dos,- le reclamo a Luna.

\- No pues por mi me voy créeme que no me interesa tenerte cerca,- dijo el rubio, pero por alguna razón la joven le intrigaba.

\- No te enojes,- dijo la rubia,- pero si te decía que vendría no hubieras asistido,- la castaña asintió,- es solo que los necesitamos a los dos para un asunto,- la castaña, asintió mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado y frente a ella el novio de su amiga,- nos casaremos,- solo la Revenclaw, la castaña abrió los ojos,- en 1 mes.

\- Haber Luna, dime las cosas con calma,- la castaña hablo.

\- Que quieres que te expliquen Granger,- dijo el rubio,- se casaran no hay mayor ciencia,- cuando la castaña iba a hablar el joven Nott interrumpió.

\- Se que es pronto, pero nos amamos, queremos casarnos y deseamos que ustedes sean los padrinos de nuestra boda,- la castaña asintió.

\- Claro que si lo hare solo que me sorprendió,- la rubia le tomo las manos.

\- Sabes que te quiero y me da gusto que aceptes mi unión con Theo,- la rubia estaba feliz, dentro del corazón de Hermione añoraba esa felicidad.

\- Si eso era todo,- interrumpió el momento Draco,- me retiro,- felicidades amigo, Lovegood, Granger,- antes de irse su amigo lo detuvo.

\- Porque no acompañas a Hermione a su casa, es de noche y es peligroso,- el rubio lo miro con una sonrisa llena de burla en su rostro.

\- Puede aparecerse,- la castaña se pudo de pie.

\- No necesito de tu compañía,- hablo la castaña,- ahora si me disculpan hay una persona esperándome,- la castaña se despidió de su amiga, de Nott y al pasar junto al rubio ni siquiera volteo a verlo, la joven heroína de guerra vio al moreno sexy, llego a su lado para tomarlo de la mano y salir del lugar, ambos Slytherin se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de Hermione, ella no era de ese tipo de chicas, mientras que Luna sabia como era la nueva actitud de su amiga. El rubio solo se quedo intrigado ya que el cambio no solo era superficial en la bruja, también su comportamiento, ese era un misterio que a el le interesaba descubrir


	7. Capitulo 7: Inesperado

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, favoritos, son increíbles me alegra que la historia sea de su agrado, espero disfruten este capitulo.**

**Todos los personajes y lugares, le pertenecen a nuestra reina J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia.**

Capitulo 7: Inesperado.

La castaña llegaba por la chimenea a la mansión de los Black venia de haber pasado una pequeña velada con el moreno sexy del bar, muchos creían que el cambio de personalidad de la joven era interesante y otros como a sus amigos era extraño, pues de la niña tímida ya no quedaba nada, ahora era una joven extrovertida que no dejaba pasar una oportunidad de conocer a una persona en un bar, y si le interesaba porque no pasar un buen rato, no era que fuera una fácil, ya que no se acostaba con todo aquel que la invitaba a una cita, solo aquellos que realmente le hacían pasar un momento agradable, y debía admitir que después de tratar a Viktor no juzgaba por su simple apariencia a un joven musculoso.

Llego a la estancia de la mansión, la joven iba pensando en la propuesta de Luna realmente era sorprendente que se fuera a casar, ella menciono que pronto les diría a todos los amigos, la joven reia esa rubia era una soñadora, y aunque ella no creyera en el amor mucho menos en el matrimonio, estaba feliz que su amiga encontrara a quien le llenara su vida de ilusiones, siguió sus pasos hasta que paso por la puerta de la cocina escuchando como una voz la llamaba.

\- Hermione,- la joven giro su cabeza, para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa, en la mesa de la cocina estaba, Sirius, el matrimonio Lupin, junto con Ted, Harry con su prometido al igual que su amiga Luna con el Slytherin, la castaña sonrió.

\- Buenos días,- los presentes sonrieron,- ahora bajo solo me cambio,- sin esperar respuesta la joven de mirada chocolate subió por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, la joven fue al cuarto de baño y se ducho rápidamente, al salir se puso un vestido pequeño, que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas dejando ver unas hermosas piernas, fue directamente al espejo a arreglar su cabello ya que sabia estaba hecho un desastre, cuando se vio en es espejo por un momento vio a la niña de hacia años, pensó en el camino que su vida había tomado, ella a pesar del cambio, de que no se dejaba manipular o utilizar por nadie, que era una joven independiente en muchos aspectos, se sentía extraña, por su conducta, solo que como hacia tiempo pensó, esa nueva personalidad le ayudaba a evitar recuerdos oscuros, que para su sorpresa había regresado desde su llegada a Londres, sacudió la cabeza y arreglo su cabello, para después salir de la habitación, bajo las escaleras escuchando a lo lejos las palabras del retrato de la Madre de Sirius, la joven ignoro al cuadro como era su costumbre, llego a la sala donde se escuchaban las voces de los presentes, cuando ingreso al lugar, saludo a todos para caminar a lado del merodeador, este le dio un beso en la frente y le extendió una tasa de te, ella la tomo para beberla con pequeños sorbos.

\- Asi que Hermione,- hablo la rubia,- ¿Por qué tenias la misma ropa de ayer?,- la castaña casi escupe el te que estaba entrado por su boca en ese instante, fulmino con la mirada a su amiga, mientras Tonks y Pansy reian, dejando a los hombres una mueca extraña.

\- Y tu a que viniste tan temprano, a decirle a todos que te casaras en un mes,- la castaña soltó de golpe, ese era un juego habitual con su amiga rubia, las miradas de los presentes, se posaron en la rubia.

\- Ya se te quedaste con el sexy moreno,- la castaña rio de lado, mientras que los demás solo veian a la castaña esperando el ataque.

\- Como llamas sexy a un hombre en presencia de tu prometido,- antes de que Luna respondiera el merodeador azabache intervino.

\- Ya señoritas, basta de su juego,- el hombre poso su mirada en la rubia,- asi que eso era lo importante que tenias que decir,- la rubia asintió, muchos ya sabían de su relación con Nott, pero nadie de su compromiso hasta ahora.

\- Si, también quería hacerte una petición Sirius,- el hombre asintió,- quería que tu me entregaras en el altar,- de igual forma para nadie era un secreto que el tiempo que Hermione estuvo en Bulgaria con Luna, el merodeador la visitaba creando una amistad con la Revenclaw.

\- Por supuesto que lo hare,- la mujer de mirada azul sonrio.

\- La boda sera en la mansión Nott, habrá pocas personas, pero les adelanto que familias sangre pura estarán, como los Zabinni, Malfoy, bueno no se tus Padres Pansy, pero no habrá muchos invitados,- todos asintieron.

\- Espero no les moleste,- hablo Theo,- solo que al menos Blaise, junto con Draco y claro que tu igual Pansy son mis amigos del colegio, no podría invitarlos y dejar de lado a sus familias,- el joven intentaba explicar, todos sonrieron ya que de los Slytherin el era el mas tranquilo.

\- No te preocupes Theo,- interrumpió Hermione,- es tu boda debe invitar a quien desees.

\- Gracias Hermione,- hablo el castaño, la joven sonrió, por su relación con Luna, ambos habían comenzando una amistad, además del trabajo fuera de este había coincidido por la rubia, ahora fuera de la oficina se tuteaban.

\- Pero aun no explicar donde estuviste,- la metamorfomaga, esposa del hombre lobo dijo lo ultimo mientras sonreía.

\- En verdad quieres que lo diga,- la joven embajadora hablo mientras veía a Ted, el lobo negó, mientras todos reian, solo en esos momentos la castaña, se alegraba de regresar a Londres, ya que se sentía tan bien estar con las personas que quería, por una vez en años se sentía rodeada de su familia.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0O

Un rubio estaba recostado en su cama, observaba el techo, pensando en lo sucedido en los últimos dias, era una realidad que despues de ver en aquel bar a la castaña amiga de Potter, su mente se mantenía ocupada para resolver el motivo del porque actuaba de aquella forma, parecía que no era ella, claramente los años cambiaban a las personas, ya que eso le habia ocurrido, solo que todo lo que hacia, la actitud, el desafio era algo interesante de ver, a pesar de sus ideas, o mejo dicho las de sus Padres, decían que a pesar de los cambios de la bruja, seguía siendo inferior a el, dando a demostrar por ese motivo que el tenia que ignorar a la joven o la incertidumbre que le provocaba, si bien su sangre nunca cambiaria por más que fuera sofisticada.

Solo que hacia años que esas ideas abandonaron su mente, si bien se crio con ellas, comprendió con el paso de los años, que lo que en realidad te da el poder no es la sangre, es el dinero, las conexiones y de eso el tenia mucho, el joven bajo de su enorme cama estaba en la mansión de sus Padres ya que ese dia habia una reunión que organizo su Madre, siendo invitado el ministro en persona, el rubio reviso su traje, se veía impecable como habitualmente era su aspecto, en ocasiones no comprendía su interés por alguien que el siempre habia considerado inferior, solo que no podia evitar recordar a la bruja, era físicamente agradable a la vista ademas tenia algo que difícilmente se encontraba en mujeres, cerebro, un ruido en la puerta hizo salir de sus pensamientos, cuando indico que podían entrar un elfo abrió la puerta.

\- Joven amo, sus amigos lo esperan en la estancia,- informo el sirviente para despues salir de la habitacion, el joven mago, reviso su capa de inmediato bajo las enormes escaleras, cuando ingreso al lugar donde se alzaban algunas voces, el joven diviso a las personas que sin lugar a dudas siempre lo habian apoyado.

\- Draco,- se acerco una joven hermosa de cabellos negros, vestia una túnica verde dejando ver sus encantadoras curvas.

\- Pansy,- ambos se dieron un beso en la mejillas, detrás de ella, estaba un joven castaño,- Theo,- ambos se saludaron con un abrazo afectuoso. Cuando se separaron los tres estaban sentados comodamente,- ¿no pense que vinieras?,- el rubio pregunto a su amiga, ella sonrio con malicia.

\- Y perderme una entretenida tarde en una comida con tu Madre,- el rubio levanto una ceja,- vendrá Anabelle,- agrego la joven. Ambos sonrieron ya que si habia una bruja que era entretenida sus visitas era de la Madre de Blaise, ya que ella disfrutaba poniendo incómodos a todos los presentes.

\- Ahora comprendo,- el rubio hablo bajo,- ¿Potter no vino?,- la pelinegra levanto una ceja.

\- Claro que no, jamás se ha sentido cómodo en este tipo de reuniones,- afirmo la bruja, ya que a pesar de los años, el niño que vivió en pocas ocasiones se le veía en eventos de la alta sociedad mágica,- lo único que lamento de esta encantadora reunión, es que vendrá Blaise,- los jóvenes hicieron una mueca, a la pelinegra le caía pésimo el joven ya que habían tenido cierta historia donde el se porto como un patán,- en fin ahora estoy comprometida,- Theo solo sonrió mientras Draco veía como su Madre entraba.

\- Queridos,- dijo antes de acercarse a los jóvenes, a ambos los saludos con besos en las mejillas.

\- Cissy te vez hermosa,- halago la joven.

\- Y tu luces encantadora,- ambas mujeres sonrieron.

\- Señora Malfoy,- el castaño saludo con mas formalidad a la Madre de su amigo.

\- Me da gusto que aceptaran la invitación,- el castaño saco un pergamino de su túnica.

\- El otro motivo de mi visita es invitarla junto con su familia a mi boda, se celebrara dentro de 1 mes, espero pueda asistir,- la mujer tomo el pergamino.

\- Mis felicitaciones Theo también para tu prometida,- el hombre asintió.

\- Gracias, ella pide disculpas por no asistir a su tarde de te, solo que está ocupada en su empleo y en los preparativos,- la mujer asintió, dejando ver en el rostro de su hijo una sonrisa, sabía que la rubia no visitaría la Mansión de su familia por el pasado, ya que el tiempo que estuvo hay durante la guerra no fue agradable.

\- Si me disculpan debo supervisar que todo esté listo,- la mujer salio de la habitación dejando a los jóvenes charlando. Paso un rato hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los invitados, dejando paspado a mas de uno al ver a una invitada inesperada.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

La castaña iba en un hermoso carruaje con dos personas que habia marcado una etapa importante en su vida, uno era el Ministro Kingsley, quien la ayudo a sobresalir en el area profesional, el la llevo a Bulgaria en primer lugar para despues dejarla a cargo, era en todo sentido un gran hombre, junto a el, estaba su bella esposa, una dama de alta sociedad, distinguida y hermosa, la joven le tenia mucho cariño, la mujer del ministro siempre había apoyado a Hermione, cuando la ayudo a volverse una mujer de alta sociedad, la ayudo a vestirse adecuadamente, al igual que darle los mejores consejos, de cómo comportarse en una mesa de comidas de gala, tardes de te y cada uno de los protocolos, ellos al no tener hijos de alguna manera habían adoptado a Hermione, la mujer le tomo la mano, ambas odiaban esos eventos ya que en ese momento se dirigían a una comida y posterior tarde de te con una familia de sangre pura aun no comprendía como se habia dejado arrastrar a ese evento observo a la mujer frente a ella, mientras esta le sonreía.

_La joven tenia una junta con el ministro, al termino de esta ambos se permanecieron charlando, hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mujer del moreno, llego ante la castaña quien se habia puesto de pie, dándole un fuerte abrazo, ambas sonrieron mientras se sentaban una frente a la otra._

\- _Hermione,- saludo la mujer mayor._

\- _Lucia como estas,- ambas estaban emocionadas._

\- _Luces hermosa, ademas dice mi esposo que tu trabajo en el ministerio es admirable, eres toda una adquisición,- la castaña sonrio._

\- _No es por quitarte la ilusión de que puedes engañarme.- le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios,- pero ya se de la comida del sábado,- la mujer sonrio,- no se donde es pero antes que preguntes la respuesta es no,- la castaña iba a levantarse, cuando la mujer frente a ella la detuvo._

\- _Por favor Hermione odio esas tardes de te,- la joven asintió._

\- _Yo también por eso las evito a toda costa,- ambas en eso era parecidas, detestaban asistir a eventos donde solo participaban damas de sociedad._

\- _Solo esta vez acompáñame,- la joven suspiro sabia de antemano que no podía negarse pero le gustaba hacerle pensar que se negaría._

\- _Sabes que no me negare,- la mujer sonrio._

\- _Gracias hija, sabes que me ayudas muchísimo,- ambas sonrieron. Sabiendo que en dicho evento seria terrible pero tenían que asistir._

En ese momento la joven sintió que la carrosa se detuvo, la puerta del trasporte se abrió el Ministro descendió mientras su esposa hizo lo mismo ayudada por su esposo, la castaña se arreglo el cabello antes de bajar, pero cuando lo hizo su quijada cayo al suelo, no podia creer que estuviera en esa mansión, vio a la Mujer del Ministro quien sonreía, mientras en la enorme puerta logro ver a los anfitriones, la joven avanzo del brazo del dirigente del mundo mágico, delante de ellos, otros invitados caminaban, entre murmullos, llegaron a las enorme puerta.

\- Me alegra recibirte en la Mansion,- saludo un hombre rubio de imponente mirada, al Ministro.

\- Lucius debo agradecer la invitación,- el moreno estrecho la mano con el Patriarca de dicha familia,- Señora,- hizo una reverencia a Narcissa,- a sus pies,- beso su mano con delicadeza,- mi mujer, Lucia Shacklebolt,- la mano de la mujer fue besada por el rubio, mientras la esposa de este daba besos a la mujer del Ministro, las miradas se posaron en la castaña, la joven sonrio con arrogancia viendo el gesto de molestia del matrimonio, solo que al ir con el Ministro no podían hacerle ninguna grosería.

\- Señorita Granger,- el hombre de larga cabellera, apenas si toco la mano de la bruja mientras la saludaba, despues el saludo de su esposa fue igualmente frio.

\- Un placer volver a verlos,- saludo la joven.

\- Ella es nuestra embajadora de Londres en el extranjero,- explico el ministro.

\- Pasen,- la rubia Matriarca de la familia hizo que ingresaran a la Mansión, los llevaron a una estancia donde se escuchaban algunas voces, cuando entraron la bruja de mirada chocolate vio a Pansy y Theo, además para su sorpresa a Draco Malfoy, los jóvenes observaron a la bruja con incertidumbre ya que ninguno sabía que iría esa tarde a la Mansión, pero al verla con el Ministro comprendieron todo, la castaña se acerco a la pelinegra para saludarla.

\- Pansy,- ambas se dieron un par de besos en la mejilla.

\- No puedo creer que hayas venido,- la prometida de Harry Potter comento.

\- La esposa del Ministro me extendió la invitación no podía negarme,- comento la joven, en esos momentos, los invitados había llegado en su totalidad, separándose los adultos por un lado mientras que los jóvenes estaban en otro lugar charlando, dejando a Hermione junto con Pansy separadas, minutos después Theo se acerco a la castaña.

\- Hermione es un gusto verte,- le dio un gentil beso en el dorso de la mano,- me alegra verte, literalmente en este nido de víboras es agradable contar con la presencia de alguien que no es superficial,- el joven rio cuando su amiga le dio un golpe amistoso.

\- Hey eso donde me deja a mi,- comento fingiendo indignación la pelinegra.

\- No digo que todo el tiempo seas superficial, solo que te diviertes a lo lindo comportándote como te criaron,- la joven de cabellera negra rio.

\- Lo se solo que es divertido,- la castaña observo el ambiente lúgubre e hizo una mueca como diciendo encerio, la prometida de su amigo se acerco su oído.

\- Ya veraz como ella,- señalo a una hermosa mujer de color hermosa,- pone mucho sabor a la reunión mas tarde,- pasaron algunos minutos entre charlas, cuando de un joven se acerco a Hermione.

\- Buenas tardes,- saludo mostrando una hermosa dentadura blanca,- creo que no me recuerdas, soy Blaise Zabini,- la castaña lo recordaba como un amigo de Malfoy.

\- Hermione Granger,- saludo mientras el hombre besaba con delicadeza su mano.

\- Pansy, Nott,- saludo a los que estaban junto a la castaña,- ¿les importaría si charlo un momento con Hermione?,- la castaña lo miro interrogante,- es un asunto del ministerio,- aclaro la embajadora miro a sus amigos.

\- Lo lamento Zabini, pero si es asunto del ministerio te recomiendo que hagas una cita y acudas a mi oficina,- a la joven desde el inicio le había parecido pedante el moreno, con aires que definitivamente no iban con ella.

\- Como digas,- el moreno no muy feliz por su intento de acercarse a ella, se alejo del grupo.

\- Me alegro que haya largado no lo tolero,- la pelinegra comento al ver que el moreno se alejaba.

\- De verdad, pues a mi solo me parece otro hijo de papi,- la castaña respondió. Solo que al decir tal comentario no se percato de que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

\- Pues si no te has dado cuenta Granger estas rodeada de hijos de papi,- cuando la castaña escucho la voz afilada del rubio, giro su cuerpo, el heredero Malfoy no pudo evitar notar el vestido favorecedor que envolvía las curvas de la bruja.

\- Creo que en realidad que cada quien acepta lo que es, si crees que el comentario iba dirigido para ti pues tómalo como tal,- el rubio sintió como una mueca se formaba en su boca, esa brujita era de temer.

\- No vamos a discutir en presencia de mis Padres,- comento el rubio.

\- Como quieras,- la castaña volteo su cuerpo para darle la espalda mientras charlaba con la novia de su amigo, el castaño reprimió una sonrisa a ver el como Hermione ignoro al rubio. Minutos despues un elfo entro a la estancia, para indicar que la comida estaba servida, el Ministro hizo señales a Hermione a ir con el, ella amablemente se disculpo para ir con su jefe, al llegar a la mesa, el hombre se sento a lado del patriarca de la familia Malfoy, antes ayudando a su esposa y a la castaña, ambas estaba a lado del hombre moreno, la comida dio inicio dando paso a breves charlas, que eran básicamente de política, donde solo los hombres participaban, hasta que el rubio mayor hablo.

\- Draco me habia comentado de esas futuras leyes solo que opina que necesitan cierta revisión ya que hay familia con negocios en el extranjero y eso podría afectar nuestras inversiones,- hablaban de un conjunto de leyes que permitia la inversión extranjera de todo tipo de personas, las cuales no tendrían que formar parte de familias Sangre pura, con tener el capital y con la investigación pertinente serian aceptados en empresas conformadas de familias tradicionales, con su aprobación de esta.

\- Por supuesto que se necesita revisión, eso hara el equipo adecuado,- el rubio mayor miro a su hijo,- con asesoría de una de nuestras expertas, verdad Hermione,- la castaña levanto su vista del plato que estaba frente a ella, el Ministro le había pedido una investigación de esas leyes en el extranjero ya que eran bien vigiladas por ella.

\- Disculpa,- intervino Lucius.

\- Si ella es embajadora en el extranjero, ha estado en Bulgaria y Francia, estudio leyes mágicas, ademas de economía, es un elemento muy importante para el Ministerio, ella ha vigilado esas leyes desde que se comenzaron a aplicar en otros países,- volteo a ver a la castaña, esta se puso derecha, miro a los ojos al hombre que le causo terror en la guerra para comenzar a hablar.

\- Es verdad, las leyes del Patrimonio extranjero, son aceptable en Bulgaria, Francia e Italia, han hecho crecer su economía de manera favorable, básicamente lo que estas leyes permiten es la inversión sin una unión de nivel mas personas que el económico, como sabemos normalmente dos empresas se unen por un matrimonio, ahora podrán hacer crecer su fortuna sin llegar a esos requisitos, es importante tomar en cuenta que al haber mas inversionistas cada empresa podrá crecer, es algo que brinda a los países la posibilidad de abrir su economía a personas que no tomaban en cuenta antes, ahora claro que se necesita una revisión, que el departamento de leyes mágicas hara, yo solo brindare la información recolectada, cuando se tengan informes se dara a conocer, finalizo su discurso, dejando a los presentes impresionados, pero a un Lucius Malfoy molesto. La mesa se lleno de silencio despues de la explicación de la heroína de guerra, hasta que una voz hablo.

\- Yo te recuerdo,- la joven observo a la hermosa morena que estaba sentada junto a Blaise,- tu estuviste comprometida con Viktor Krum,- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

\- Si eso fue durante mi estancia en Bulgaria, y hace dos años se termino el compromiso,- la castaña recordaba con cariño al jugador de quidditch, siempre un caballero con ella, a pesar de haber roto su compromiso, seguían siendo amigos.

\- Sabia que te recordaba,.- los presentes guardaron silencio, los hombres se pronto se pusieron de pie.

\- Si nos disculpan damas, iremos a la biblioteca a hablar de negocios,- los hombre comenzaron a caminar a la biblioteca, mientras las damas iba a un salón para tomar el te, la castaña se sento a lado de Pansy junto de su amiga estaba la Madre de Blaise y junto de Hermione la esposa del ministro, las damas comenzaron a beber Te, mientras charlaban, de pronto el primer ataque comenzó.

\- Crei que habías ido con los hombres, ya que interesan tanto los asuntos políticos,- hablo Astoria Greengrass, a su lado estaba su Madre. Antes de que Pansy la ayudara Hermione respondió.

\- En realidad querida,- lo dijo mordazmente los ultimo,- es mi trabajo, te explicaría que hago en el ministerio pero te aburrirías, además no es para avergonzase el que me interés en algo más que la ropa,- la mujer estaba que echaba humo.

\- Pero y tu esposo no le molesta que salgas sola,- intento otro ataque.

\- No estoy casada,- respondió Hermione.

\- Pero tengo entendido que vives que el heredero de la fortuna Black,- la castaña sintió como la Madre de Draco la miraba intensamente.

\- Veo que te interesa mucho mi vida,- rebatió la heroína de guerra,- pero no esto casada, comprometida o siquiera teniendo una relación con nadie, efectivamente vivo temporalmente con Sirius pero solo es eso,- la damas estaban escandalizadas de decir eso tan a la ligera por parte de la amiga de Potter.

\- Ademas Astoria querida, de que te molestas si no veo a tu esposo por aca, ademas de que todas sabemos porque regresaste a Londres y sola,- la Madre de Blaise ataco.

\- Eso no es tu asunto,- contesto la Greengrass.

\- Claro que no solo comentaba lo obvio, esta jovencita es inteligente y por eso puede casarse cuando quiera,- la morena defendió a Hermione,- y lo que se dice de ella, en el extranjero son cosas positivas, la Madre de Viktor siempre se lamenta que la unión de su hijo y ella no se haya efectuado,- la ex novia de Malfoy estaba enojada, mientras que Hermione satisfecha.

\- Gracias Señora Zabini.

\- O por favor Anabelle querida, lo sé Señora déjalo para otra, dejame decirte que eres una persona sumamente interesante seria formidable que mi hijo se casara con alguien como tu,- la castaña sonrio. Despues de los ataques la conversación fue de superficialidades nada que a la castaña le interesara, cando fue hora de marcharse, el Ministro tomo a las dos damas una de cada lado, los hombres dieron besos en los dorsos de la mano, solo que cuando la castaña llego a Draco, y este tomo su mano una extraña sensación la envolvío al igual que al joven heredero.

\- No vemos en el Ministerio,- afirmo.

\- Hasta pronto,- esa fue su despedida, la joven se giro para dar la espalda a los invitados, con su andar glorioso dejo al rubio pasmado sintiendo como ella hacia que esos pensamientos inesperados llegaran a su mente, deseaba decubrir que pasaba con ella, asi que eso haría jamás creyo que llegaría el dia en que una mujer lo cautivara de tal manera que deseara saber mas de ella, y menos que esa persona fuera Hermione Granger algo verdaderamente inesperado.

Gracias a Kharla y a Mary Malfoy Mellark por tus comentarios.

Poco a poco el Dramione comienza, espero les guste el capitulo, que las cosas no se vean forzadas, se que tardo mucho en actualizar, solo que no puedo hacerlo mas seguido, solo sepan que jamás abandonaría una historia espero sigan comentando y leyendo, me hacen felices leerlos, besos a todos que tengan un lindo fin de semana.


	8. Capitulo 8: Encuentros

**Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a nuestra reina J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso los personajes para crear este fic**

Capitulo 8: Encuentros.

Un rubio de mirada altiva, caminaba por los pasillos del Ministerio dirigiéndose a su oficina, el hombre tenia sobre su brazo colgando su capa, mientras veía algunas puertas. Aun recordaba la adorable tarde en la mansión de sus Padres, reunión a la cual fue la amiga de Potter, aun no entendía en que momento se hizo de ese tipo de amistades, aunque eso fuera lógico, el Ministro lucho con la orden del fénix, convivieron haciendo de ella alguien de su confianza.

Llego a su oficina, viendo en su escritorio los papeles que tenía que revisar para ese dia, tomo asiento dejando que su mente trabajara. Un par de horas posteriores al inicio de su jornada laboral, el hombre de mirada gris, se froto los ojos, estaba verdaderamente cansado, aun mas recordando la plática cordial que sus Padres tuvieron con él, la noche anterior.

_Un joven de mirada gris entraba a la estancia donde normalmente se encontraban sus Padres a esa hora, habia recibido una nota pidiéndole que fuera a la mansión, el joven muy a su pesar tuvo que asistir, al llegar al lugar iluminado, vio a su progenitores sentados con sus miradas serias, pero tomados de la mano. Si aunque el infierno se congelaría antes que esto se supiera, los Señores Malfoy en la intimidad de su hogar no era tan frios, ellos se amaban como matrimonio, eran unidos, dos guerras, un matrimonio arreglado y mucho tiempo de convivir provocaron aprecio, el cual se convirtió en amor posteriormente ahora ante el ojo crítico eran fríos, dejando la calidez para la intimidad._

\- _Madre, Padre,- saludo el joven sentándose frente a ellos._

\- _¿Se puede saber porque no informas que la sangre sucia vendría a la fiesta?,- hablo el hombre de cabellera larga y rubia. a pesar de ser cariñosos entre ellos seguían siendo fieles a sus ideas de la superioridad de la sangre, tal vez no querían matar a cada hijo de muggles que veian, pero aun no deseaban tenerlos en su casa._

\- _He estado de maravilla, gracias por preguntar,- respondió con sarcasmo el rubio menor._

\- _No juegues Draco,- su Padre reprendió._

\- _La realidad Padre es que no se porque vino, Madre no la invito,- respondió el joven mago._

\- _Vino con el Ministro, es lógico que tiene fuertes contactos,- dijo con desprecio,- porque no informaste de eso,- el rubio mayor siempre quería saber hasta el mas minimo movimiento dentro del ministerio._

\- _Porque eso Padre, no es mi trabajo aun tienes contactos dentro, tu podrías haber averiguado algo,- le dijo con la mirada cargada de indiferencia,- además ¿Por qué tanto interés?,- cuestiono._

\- _Porque querido hijo, esa bruja nos tomo desapercibido, no teníamos idea que estuviera de amiga del Ministro, eso no nos conviene,- dijo el Patriarca de la familia,- al ver la cara de su confusión de su hijo el hombre respondió una pregunta no formulada,- ella va a estar junto contigo a la investigación de esas leyes, que no nos convienen, si tu y ella no tienen una misma opinión ¿A quien crees que escuchara Kingsley?,- el rubio menor comprendió._

\- _Por eso tu malestar,- el hombre de larga cabellera asintió,- en realidad ella solo asesorara, la decisión final la tomare yo,- el Padre del joven asintió._

\- _Solo espero puedas controlar esto, Draco esas leyes no deben ver la luz del dia para nosotros,- el joven asintió._

Su Padre estaba obsesionado con esas leyes, el afirmaba que tendrían desventajas en el mundo de los negocios, la realidad es que solo quería imponer sus retrogradas ideas, en realidad al heredero de aquella familia no le importaba, que pasara con la implementación de esas leyes, asi que solo seguiría fingiendo que apoyaría a su progenitor.

Se levanto con cansancio de la mesa, para ir a ver a Theo, cuando salio de su oficina el rubio dio la vuelta en un pasillo solo para ver a Granger, que estaba abrazada de Sirius, no podía negar que ella no solo había cambiado en sus relación públicas, ahora físicamente era distinta, elegante, distinguida y con una seguridad que daba miedo.

El joven pensó que el tiempo fuera de Londres le había favorecido, ya que hija de muggles o no era alguien visiblemente agradable, de eso se percato aun mas, cuando en la reunión en la mansión, varios hombres la veía con lujuria, sin duda su cambio fue para bien, ya que a el mismo le daba mucha curiosidad el saber el motivo de su cambio, sin dunda un misterio que deseaba resolver.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Pasaron algunos dias donde el rubio, se encontró por casualidad con la castaña, siempre la veía de la misma manera, charlando con personas, caminando con seguridad, siempre sonriente y tranquila, sin duda no era altanera a pesar del poder que sabia tenia, asl rubio le era extraño la sensación de verla, realmente era guapa solo que jamás lo aceptaría. A lo largo de una semana se vio a si mismo, siguiéndola a donde sea que fuera, el afirmaba que solo era por el asunto de conocer al enemigo, eso se decía cada vez que se encontraba a si mismo, en el mismo lugar que ella.

Una tarde el joven rubio llego a un restaurante iba por el almuerzo, cuando estaba meditando, esa tarde esperaba a su amigo, Theo ya que en realidad Blaise no lo consideraba como tal, vio por la puerta que ingresaba al lugar el castaño, con su rostro serio avanzo a saludar al rubio, ambos pidieron una bebida mientras esperaban la comida, el hombre próximo a casarse resoplo, como respuesta del heredero Malfoy, levanto una ceja.

\- Blaise ira a la boda,- solto sin mas. El castaño no deseaba invitar al moreno, lamentablemente tuvo que hacerlo, al verse acorralado por la Sra. Zabini la cual siempre fue amable con ellos.

\- Y eso ¿Por qué?,- cuestiono el hombre mirada gris.

\- Anabelle,- fue la respuesta suficiente para hacer entender la razón, que lo llevo a esa acción.

\- Comprendo, sabes que por mi no hay ningún problema, en realidad por ella nunca hemos tenido ningún problema, el asunto es,- ambos guardaron silencio, ambos habían dejado de tener contacto con su amigo, después que se metiera en un negocio sucio, el fingió no ser responsable, Draco en ese tiempo buscaba limpiar el apellido Malfoy, asi que no hizo nada por ayudarlo, resultado el heredero de la fortuna Zabini paso un año en arresto domiciliario por intentar hacer fraude, dicho sea de paso jamás fue perdonada la acción del rubio.

\- Aun no perdona,- eso fue una afirmación, más que un pregunta, el rubio asintió,- ya no hay nada que hacer, solo seguir adelante con que nos concierne,- ambos siguieron bebiendo hasta que una voz los interrumpió, ambos levantaron la cabeza para ver a quien menos esperaban,- Blaise,- saludo Theo con cautela.

\- Draco, Theo,- respondió el saludo,- puedo charlar con ambos, antes que mi cita llegue,- antes que pudieran responder, el hombre de tez oscura se sentó en la silla vacía,- mi Madre agradece la invitación a la boda,- dijo mirando al castaño.

\- No hay problema,- fue la respuesta de hombre.

\- Veo que nada a cambiado,- soltó el recién llegado, después de varios minutos en silencio,- excepto que tu Theo, te casaras con Lovegood, Pansy se casara con Potter y tu Draco,- dijo con burla,- te dejo plantado Astoria,- termino de decir con burla en su tono de voz, el rubio poso su mirada de fuego.

\- Eso es algo que no te interesa, Zabini,- siseo el rubio,- el arresto de dejo delirando, si crees que tu opinión realmente importa,- el moreno se puso de pie al igual que el rubio, haciendo que Theo los hiciera sentarse argumentado que debían comportarse, ambos lo hicieron lanzándose chispas por los ojos.

\- No hubiera terminado en arresto si hubieras ayudado,- el rubio chasqueo la lengua.

\- Eso es pasado supéralo,- dijo en tono de burla, el moreno se puso de pie, antes de lanzar alguna maldición, una voz lo detuvo.

\- Disculpen interrumpo algo,- era la voz de una mujer, los tres pares de ojos se posaron en ella, mientras que el moreno se acerco sonriendo.

\- Veo que recibiste mi mensaje,- afirmo, la cara de la bruja lo miro con indiferencia, para despues posar su mirada en su compañero de departamento.

\- Theo,- el castaño se levanto de su silla ante si jefa.

\- Hermione,- saludo mientras el rubio imitaba a sus amigos, a pesar de todo no era tan patan, ademas la joven frente a el, se veía atractiva, como decía sangre sucia o no era bella.

\- Necesito que visites a estas personas,- saco un pergamino,- es para los permisos de la segunda prueba,- el castaño asintió.

\- Disculpa ¿pero no usaríamos a los usuales?,- la castaña negó.

\- Deseo que primero se vea lugares cercanos, si no es posible llamaremos a Rumania,- el Slytherin asintió,- disculpen la interrupción,- cuando se iba a dar media vuelta y seguir su camino, el moreno la tomo de la cintura, la bruja regreso su mirada fulminándolo,- ¿me puedes soltar?,- hablo con furia contenida.

\- Solo quería guiarte a nuestra mesa,- la joven abrió los ojos.

\- No tengo ninguna cita contigo,- afirmo.

\- Yo te mande una nota,- justifico.

\- Zabini,- hablo con seriedad,- te informe que cualquier asunto del Ministerio era resuelta en horario de oficina con cita previa, pero tu me informas que era algo legal, cosa que a mi departamento no le corresponde, por lo tanto te pido de la manera mas atenta que acudas a donde te puedan ayudar,- miro la mano que el moreno aun no retiraba de la cintura de la castaña,- en esta mesa tienes al jefe del departamento de leyes mágicas, estoy segura que el te ayudara,- el rubio solto un bufido, antes de que alguien mas pudiera agregar algo mas, una figura apareció detrás de Hermione, el hombre puso su mano en el brazo del moreno quitándola del cuerpo de la joven, este iba a protestas, al ver al hombre lo observo de manera altiva.

\- Nuestra mesa esta lista Hermione,- la castaña tomo el brazo de su acompañante comenzaron a caminar, solo que antes la bruja, miro a los de la mesa.

\- Theo, Zabini, Malfoy, espero tengan una comida agradable,- antes de irse termino de hablar,- y tu Zabini deja de mandarme notas, Sirius vamos - el moreno no demostró su molestia, ante las palabras de la castaña. Cuando la pareja desapareció, los tres hombres se observaron, sin comentar mas, continuaron con su comida, el rubio no podía dejar de admirar la seguridad de la joven que en sus tiempos de escuela fue su enemiga, sabia que era niña insegura habia quedado en el pasado, al igual que esa rivalidad infantil.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Una hermosa mujer castaña, llego a su oficina después de una rica comida en compañía, de su merodeador favorito, ese hombre siempre le hacía sonreír como loca, era divertido aunque en ocasiones se pasaba de sobre protector, ya que se molesto al ver el acercamiento del Slytherin, eso lo pudo notar, cuando llego a su lado, alejándola rápidamente del joven que hacia días la pretendía cortejar.

La joven se igual forma se quedo pensando, desde hacia días tenía un pensamiento rondando por su mente, ya que siempre que andaba por el Ministerio, se encontraba de casualidad, a Malfoy, desde que regreso y lo encontró por primera vez, no podia negarlo era realmente guapo, solo que seguía siendo el mismo imbécil sangre pura, la castaña sabia que alguien como el siempre seria el mimo, solo basto con una tarde en su Mansion, cuando sus Padres estaba molestos de tenerla en su casa, nunca se habia sentido tan agradecida con Lucia, por llevarla a una tarde de te, ver sus rostros molestos fue una gran victoria sobre ellos.

Revisaba papeles hasta que se encontró con un sobre, con el seño de los Zabini, estuvo a punto de romperla cuando noto que la letra de afuera no era la que ya conocía del moreno, cuando comenzó a leer las palabras, se percato que la Sra. Zabini la invitaba a una tarde de te, bufo molesta, la realidad es que no quería ir, pero igual no quería ser descortes, durante su visita a la mansión, ella se porto amable, asi que muy a su pesar confirmo su asistencia seria el fin de semana, dejando algunos dias para comprar una túnica.

Cuando termino sus labores, mas temprano de lo normal, salio de su despacho viendo por el rabillo del ojo al heredero Malfoy, debia ser su imaginación, el Ministerio era su lugar de trabajo era lógico encontrarlo en ocasiones, camino por los pasillos hasta salir al callejos diagon, vio las vitrinas, hasta llegar al negocio de Pansy la prometida del amigo de la castaña, al entrar al lugar, vio a la joven pelinegra, esta despedía a una compradora. La pelinegra al ver a la amiga de su prometido le sonrio.

\- Hola,- saludo la heroína de guerra,- me alegra que me recibieras,- la bruja de mirada verde asintió.

\- No hay problema,- saco un pergamino,- en tu nota me dijiste que deseabas una túnica para una tarde de te,- mas que una pregunta afirmaba,- ¿con que familia es?,- interrogo, mientras le mostraba unos modelos.

\- En la mansión Zabini,- la pelinegra sonrio.

\- Se noto que le simpatizaste a Anabelle,- le entrego una túnica de color verde,- pruébatelo. Despues de varios modelos entre ambas eligieron el correcto, una túnica de color blanco, hermosa. Momentos despues salieron del local juntas, ya que esa noche habría una cena en la casa de Black.

\- ¿Por qué dices que le simpatice a la Sra. Zabini?,- cuestiono la castaña.

\- En primer lugar, te aconsejo que la llames Anabelle, cuando le dicen Sra. Se molesta,- la castaña sonrio y asintió,- estoy segura que le simpatizaste porque ella nunca invita a nadie a su mansión,- la joven de mirada chocolate sonrio.

\- Ella se ve diferente a las mujeres de sociedad,- afirmo.

\- No te engañes,- sentencio la pelinegra,- ella podrá amar molestar a las personas, pero ten por seguro que es selectiva con sus amistades, si a ti te tomo en cuenta es porque en realidad ella cree mas en el poder que una mistad ofrece, que la sangre que lleva esa persona,- la castaña comprendió el punto,- aun así será una tarde muy divertida para ti.

Ambas brujas siguieron charlando, sobre la tarde en la mansión Malfoy, sin tonar que una mirada gris las seguía, ya que el dueño de esos ojos, estaba empecinado a conocer mas a la joven que a lo largo de los años, había cambiado.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Ese fin de semana, la embajadora del ministerio, llego a una mansión que sin duda era hermosa un poco mas pequeña de las que normalmente visitaba, sin dejar de lado lo hermosa que se presentaba ante ella, la reja fue abierta mientras ella caminaba por el sendero de la entrada, veía la enorme puerta donde se veía una figura femenina, al llegar frente ella, una hermosa mujer morena con el cabellos largo y hermoso, la saludo.

\- Me alegra que hayas aceptado,- saludo la mujer a la joven con besos en las mejillas,- pasa querida,- ambas caminaron, hasta un salón donde había una mesa, con tasas de te, una tetera y bocadillos, la joven a lo largo de su vida como embajadora estuvo acostumbrada a esa vida.

\- Gracias a ti por invitarme,- hablo la joven mientras se sentaba en frente a la mesa,- fue una sorpresa tu invitación,- afirmo.

\- Lo se, solo puedo decir que nunca conocí a nadie como tu, eres divertida además sabes cómo sacar de su balanza a Isabella Greengrass eso es admirable,- ambas sonrieron ya que coincidían que la matriarca de esa familia era insoportable. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que la joven pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo sabias de mi compromiso con Viktor?,- la mujer sonrió.

\- Por su Madre, Madeleine es un gran amiga, tengo años de conocerla, cuando tu comenzaste tu relación con su único hijo, ella estaba emocionada, decía que por fin el había conocido a la indicada, así que te presumía en nuestro circulo,- la joven sintió tristeza ella extrañaba a la familia de Búlgaro,- cuando ustedes rompieron su compromiso ella se puso triste, comprendiendo que tu decisión era aceptable,- la joven sonrió.

\- Ellos siempre fueron como una familia,- ambas permanecieron charlando, de la vida de la joven, sus viajes su empleo. Paso un par de horas hasta que ambas seguían charlando.

\- De verdad no comprendo como Blaise nunca ha encontrado a una joven como tu, hermosa e inteligente,- la castaña comprendió por cual dirección iba la charla asi que la corto.

\- En realidad no estoy interesada en compromisos,- antes de que la mujer hablara ella la corto,- se que sus intenciones no son malas, pero si su plan es que yo salga con su hijo, la realidad es que no lo hare.

\- Directa en tus palabras,- afirmo la mujer de cabello oscuro,- eso me agrada y se que no te interesa, lo cual no me molesta, no te niego me haría feliz que aceptaras conocer a Blaise, pero es tu decisión,- la ruja de mirada chocolate asintió.

\- Espero no haberla ofendido,- la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que un joven entro a la habitación.

\- Madre,- una figura masculina entro,- perdón,- al ver a la castaña, sonrio,- Hermione,- se acerco a la joven para besarle su mano.

\- Zabini,- fue la manera en que respondió,- si me disculpa, Anabelle,- se puso de pie,- es hora de irme,- la mujer se puso de pie.

\- Entiendo querida debes descansar,- se despidió de la joven,- Blaise acompaña a la joven a su casa, no me gusta la idea que se marche sola,- el joven asintió, antes de que la castaña protestara la mujer de tez morena salio de la habitación.

\- Vamos Hermione,- el joven extendió su brazo

\- En realidad no es necesario,- el moreno negó.

\- Por lo menos permíteme acompañarte al callejón diagon,- ella quería negarse pero no tenia fundamentos. Asintió no muy convencida antes de caminar para aparecerse, al llegar al callejón, el se giro a verla,- porque no vamos por una copa,- la joven negó.

\- En verdad Zabini no estoy interesada, es mejor que aquí me quede,- el moreno frunció el ceño, jalándola de la mano a una pared, al estar el callejón caso desierto nadie podia ayudar.

\- A mi nadie me rechaza, solo eres una sangre sucia que no merece nada,- la joven intento sacar su varita pero el moreno la quito de su manos, ella se movia, lamentablemente no podia hacer nada, asi que recurrió a los insultos, si ese idiota le hacia algo nunca la veria débil.

\- Si tan sangre sucia soy, porque tantas ganas tienes de llevarme a la cama,- el moreno frunció mas el ceño.

\- Porque estas bastante buena para eso,- el puso sus labios sobre ella, la joven al sentir como invadía su boca decidió tomar un labio del moreno y morderlo con todas sus fuerzas, el al separarse un poco, hizo espacio para que la castaña golpeara su ingle. Antes de que la joven pudiera tener su varita el ya la apuntaba con la suya,- ni se te ocurra,- comenzó a acercarse, por suerte antes que llegara a su lado, una luz apareció frente a la castaña, haciendo que la varita del moreno saliera volando, la castaña solo pudo distinguir una figura frente a ella.

\- No escuchaste que no quiere nada,- la voz del defensor de la bruja siseo,- ahora largo antes que ese hechizo sea mas potente.

\- Eres un maldito traidor,- sentencio el moreno antes de irse.

\- Gracias,- articulo la joven, cuando su salvador giro ella jadeo,- Malfoy que oportuno fuiste,- agradeció la joven, el solo extendió su varita mientras la observaba.

\- Para la próxima ten cuidado con tus citas,- ella iba a protestar, solo que no le importo lo que pensara el mago.

\- De nuevo gracias, jamás crei que hicieras eso por mi,- el iba a decir algo hiriente solo que se arrepintió.

\- No es nada Granger,- la joven se dio media vuelta para poder aparecerse, mientras que el heredero Malfoy sonrio de lado, esperando volver a ver a la bruja, solo que en circunstancias diferentes.


	9. Capitulo 9: Descubrimiento

**Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por mi retraso en la actualuzacion pero juro por merlin que todo tiene una buena explicación, que no esta relacionado a mis ideas en el fic, y les aseguro que aunque tarde no abandonare una historia espero les guste el capitulo beso.**

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

Capitulo 9: Descubrimiento.

El lunes por la mañana, la joven castaña llego a su oficina en el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, iba con aspecto serio como era normal en ella, atravesó el umbral de su puerta entrando donde su equipo trabajaba, faltaban dos semanas para la primera prueba del torneo, esta tendrían que usar algunos tipos de pociones, detectar sus ingredientes probarlos tratando de no envenenarse, seria algo sencillo a decir verdad, no era como luchar contra dragones lo que los llevaba a la segunda prueba la cual esperaba que saliera bien.

Se sento en el escritorio para revisar algunos papeles, donde el de arriba era los centros donde buscarían a los dragones que participarían en la prueba, vio cruces en las casillas de participación, la única que vio libre fue la de Bulgaria, suspiro sabiendo que venia.

Su mente sin duda no estaba en el trabajo, ya que lo ocurrido en el fin de semana la habia hecho realmente enfurcer, ese imbécil creía que todo saldría a como el quería, pero no si algo habia cambiado en ella era eso, no se dejaba de nadie y el moreno probaría el carácter negativo de la castaña, observo su mano derecha, la muñeca esta no tenia rastros de haber sido lastimada, solo el orgullo de la joven, en ese instante un sonido en la puerta anuncio un visitante, ella suspiro y dio el permiso de que entraran, cuando la entrada se abrió vio a un joven castaño, ella suspiro de alivio por alguna razón en el futuro esposo de su amiga Luna confiaba, era de los pocos hombres a quien no despreciaba, el se paro frente a ella.

\- Theo,- saludo la joven, entre ellos habia mucha confianza como para nombrarse por familiarmente.

\- Hermione, buenos dias,- ella indico que podia sentarse el joven obedecía, mientras sacaba unos pergaminos,- venia hablarte sobre los instrumentos de la segunda prueba, como podras haber notado nadie quiere prestarnos los dragones, el único cercano que habia accedido, a ultimo momento se retracto,- la joven hizo una mueca,- el único que accedió fue Bulgaria solo que,- el joven no quería decir lo siguiente, ella lo incito con una ademan de la cabeza,- ellos quieren que un representante del ministerio vaya, dijeron que la directora del departamento, debia ir,- la castaña sacudió la cabeza.

\- Me es imposible tengo muchas obligaciones,- afirmo ella,- ademas si antes habia prestado los animales es extraño que ahora se nieguen,- comento aun no gustandole la postura de los criadores de dragones.

\- Al parecer su director renuncio y su sucesor es quien pidió esa medida de seguridad, al ser su primera vez prestando a los dragones,- la joven levanto la mano indicando que entendía.

\- Comprendo,- ella bajo la cabeza hasta que tomo una decisión,- odio hacerte esto, pero tu tendrás que ir,- el joven asintió pesadamente,- si te vas hoy mismo, podrás regresar para el sábado,- ese día era el indicado para que los hombres celebraran su despedida de soltero.

\- Ahora mismo voy por mis objetos personales y regreso pronto,- la castaña asintió.

\- En tu escritorio dejo un pergamino para en encargado del refugio de los dragones,- el castaño asintió,- y mis sinceras disculpas por arruínate tu fiesta de verdad espero que llegues a tiempo,- el joven sonrió.

\- Es mi trabajo,- ella asintió el joven abandono la oficina, mientras la castaña se levantaba para ir al departamento de transportes mágicos, a pedir el traslador.

Salía del departamento donde le habia indicado la salida a Bulgaria, mando el pergamino con los datos al escritorio de Nott. La joven caminando por los pasillos del ministerio se dirigía a la cafetería del lugar para comer un poco, no tenia realmente hambre pero necesitaba ingerir algo, cuando estuvo sentada en una mesa, que por suerte estaba sola se quedo observando a la nada, recordo como el Slytherin la habia rescatado, de cuando a aca el hacia una buena acción, pensaba la castaña, solo que recordo que desde que llego rumores del cambio de la familia Malfoy llegaron a sus oídos, sobretodo de la lucha de su heredero para limpiar su nombre, ya que al parecer su corta estadía en askaban lo habia cambiado, ella se reia de esos rumores, pero al presencia su acción aquella tarde le hizo pensar, ¿de verdad había cambiado?, ella sabía de su record en su departamento, ya que al ser amiga del Ministro tenia beneficio, el hombre le comentaba sobre casos que el mismo gano aun en contra de sus amigos, ¿podria ser real un cambio?, eso no lo sabia.

Cuando termino su alimento camino por los pasillos, al subir al ascensor, recordo al idiota de Zabini, recordo que quería un tramite en leyes mágicas, asi que por ese lado comenzaría su venganza, ella truncaría cualquier cosa que deseara hacer, no por nada era excelente en leyes, la joven camino por el pasillo donde el departamento de leyes mágicas estaba, entro al lugar para ir directamente al archivo en ese lugar encontraría lo que buscaba, entro por las enormes puertas donde al ingresar el ambiente se lleno de el rico aroma de pergamino, revisaba las estanterías, para ver lo que necesitara, saco de su lugar lo relacionado con la familia Zabini, fue a una mesa donde desenvolvió el documento, en ese lugar se leia el juicio del joven por unas inversiones, donde se encontraron irregularidades, investigaciones donde se leyó que paso tiempo en askaban, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue darse cuenta quien habia firmado como representante del Ministerio, Draco Malfoy se leia en la parte baja del documento, asi que el mismo condeno a uno de sus amigos, los rumores decían que hizo lo mismo con otros mortifagos alcanzando la pena mas alta para aquello que tenían cargos mas elevados, era lógico que con Zabini no lo hiciera ya que el nunca fue un mortifago declarado, pero en su mente pensaba en tener que averiguar mas, antes de que reaccionara una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué hace con esos documentos?,- una voz femenina se escucho,- ahora tendrá que dar explicaciones,- la joven llamo con la mano a más personas, la castaña intento levantarse, solo que el hecho de que varias varitas la apuntaran y tener pergaminos frente a ella, impidiendo que vieran su identidad. ella sabia de su error al entrar de esa manera al departamento de leyes magicas ya que al ser uno de los mas protegidos debia haber avisado.

\- Levantare mi identificación,- antes de que terminara una voz fuerte se escucho en el lugar.

\- Que demonios pasa en este lugar,- un figura masculina entro al ver la conmoción.

\- Esa persona esta revisando documentación,- antes de que se terminara la explicación el rubio interrumpió.

\- Eso es porque ella tiene autorización de mi parte para entrar a los archivos,- los presentes se tensaron,- ahora bajen sus varitas, porque no creo que quieran seguir apuntando a una heroína de guerra,- los presentes de inmediato bajaron sus armas,- Señorita Granger puede levantarse,- cuando los empleados del departamento vieron a la jefa del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa, la castaña se veía seria,- ahora todos salgan,- ordeno el rubio Malfoy, los presentes salieron rápidamente ante la orden de su jefe, el heredero de una de las familias mas antiguas del mundo mágico camino hacia la mesa donde estaban los pergaminos se percato que todos estaban relacionados con la misma persona,- conociendo al enemigo,- afirmo mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa, la castaña se tenso mientras el sonreía aun mas,- no te preocupes, si quieres vengarte lo comprendo, lo que intento hacerte fue demasiado bajo hasta para el,- la bruja rodeo la mesa y con movimiento de varita guardo todo.

\- Solo quiero afirmar que si no tengo tu permiso para estar aca si lo tengo del Ministro,- el rubio asintió,- con tu permiso me retiro,- la joven paso de largo antes de terminar su recorrido giro su cuerpo para hablar,- por cierto gracias,- fueron las ultimas palabras antes de abandonar la habitación llena de documentos.

\- Van dos Granger,- susurro el rubio para si mismo cuando ya se encontraba en soledad.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Un grupo de cuatro hermosas brujas estaban fuera de un bar mágico donde una gran fila estaba afuera de dicho local, al ver la gente la festejada una joven rubia hermosa puso un puchero esa era su noche, mientras que las otras tres sobretodo una castaña sonreía, sin dar mayor importancia a la geste que formaba para ingresar al lugar, ella camino hasta el hombre que estaba en la puerta, cuando el hombre vio a la hermosa castaña, este le dio un beso en la mano mientras la joven de mirada chocolate le sonreía, segundos despues la cadena era retirada mientras la heroína de guerra indicaba a sus amigas entrar, las brujas se miraron como preguntando como habia logrado aquello, las jóvenes fueron conducidas por un joven hasta una mesa en un rincón alejada de las personas donde el ruido era menor, pidieron sus bebidas y esperaron hasta que la rubia pregunto lo que todas querían saber.

\- ¿Cómo lograste que entraramos?,- cuestiono la joven de mirada azul.

\- Vengo con frecuencia con Sirius y me conoce el de la entrada,- las jovences asintieron. Las invitadas a la velada eran una amiga de Luna quien era la festejada al ser su despedida de soltera, Pansy como prometida de Harry, Hermione y Luna querían que se sintiera bienvenida y por supuesto la castaña embajadora, la cuatro reian mientras las bebidas aparecían, hasta que la joven de mi rada verde y cabellera negra hermosa hablo.

\- Ya que estamos aquí por Luna, quiero hacer un brindis,- todas asintieron,- porque te vaya bien con un gran amigo, se que el te ama y espero lo cuides nunca encontraras a alguien como el, un hombre completo,- las cuatro brujas chocaron sus copas para que despues hablara Hermione.

\- Sabes Luna, que te conozco desde hace mucho, pasamos cosas en nuestra época en Bulgaria, además de conocer un poco a Theo, espero sean felices y sabes que te quiero,- la joven de mirada chocolate mando un beso al aire a su amiga. La ultima bruja intervino diciendo unas palabras a su amiga, por último la rubia hablo.

\- Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las tres por haber venido, Amelia trabajamos juntas y sabes que te aprecio, Pansy no tiene mucho tiempo que comenzamos a tratarnos y eres una persona maravillosa se que tu igual serás feliz con Harry,- la aludida sonrió,- y Hermione que te puedo decir, eres como mi hermana, bien dices pasamos por cosas y eso nos ha unido, ademas el hecho que aceptaras ser mi madrina, yo conociendo tu opinión sobre las bodas es algo que hace que agradezco,- las cuatro volvieron a chocar las copas. Las jóvenes charlaron de todo un poco hasta que el efecto de las bebidas estaba un poco alto comenzaron las confesiones, una pregunta muy directa llego a Hermione de la boca de la amiga de Luna.

\- Hermione,- la aludida observo a la joven,- ¿tienes una relación sentimental con Sirius?,- la castaña rio ante la pregunta ya que era común que la realizaran.

\- Mi relación con Sirius es armoniosa,- ella no quería negar ni aceptar nada, ya que ella con el merodeador tenían el trato de hasta que el otro lo autorizada no podia negar su no existente relación, ya que era una forma de poder escabullirse si no estaban interesados en la persona que preguntaba,- vivo con el por la confianza que hay entre nosotros,- ante esa respuesta tajante la amiga de la futura Sra. Nott se quedo en silencio.

\- Solo debes aceptar que tu relación con Sirius es sospechosa, muchos creen que solo eres su amante, otros que se casaran y por eso regresaste,- afirmo Pansy.

\- Eso lo se a mi ni a Sirius nos molesta solo que no nos interesa andar pregonando la naturaleza de nuestra relación,- afirmo la heroína de guerra.

\- Pero ya dinos porque no tienes novio,- afirmo la pelinegra.

\- Porque no me interesa,- fue la respuesta de la castaña.

\- Pero no quieres que alguien este a tu lado,- la castaña levanto un mano.

\- Sin ofender Pansy, pero de mi vida privada no hablo, no quiero tener una relación formal con nadie, yo vivo mi vida, sin dar explicaciones, viajo la mayor parte del año, no tengo tiempo ni necesidad,- explico la joven.

\- No quise ofender,- respondió Pansy.

\- Te aseguro que no la ofendes,- afirmo Luna,- eso solo que es muy recelosa con ciertos temas,- ese comentario aligero el ambiente. Las chicas continuaron con sus charlas, sin saber que un grupo de magos ingresaban al local.

En la barra, cuatro magos estaban sentados, un castaño con la mirada divertida, un rubio serio, un azabache despreocupado y un ojigris charlando con el de la barra, los cuatro festejaban la despedida de soltero del primero charlando y bebiendo, hasta que el azabache salvador del mundo mágico hablo.

\- No puedo creer que Hermione te mandara a ese viaje en la víspera de tu despida,- afirmo el joven de anteojos, el castaño sonrió.

\- No importa es mi trabajo, además ella es la jefa y esos viajes cuando ella no puede acudir debo ir yo,- afirmo el ex Slytherin,- de todas formas gracias Sirius por conseguir el lugar,- el aludido asintió.

\- Conozco gente,- fue su respuesta en ese instante el de la barra se acerco a los magos.

\- Señor Black,- saludo al merodeador,- su acompañante también esta en el bar,- dijo informando de la presencia de Hermione este levanto una ceja, dejando a los demás magos con un signo de interrogación, sin sabes a los que se refería el empleado del bar.

\- ¿Donde?,- cuestiono a lo que el aludido señalo una mesa, donde un grupo de brujas reían.

\- Nott,- el rubio llamo al festejado,- creo que tu esposa esta en esa mesa,- los cuatro sonrieron mientras bajaban de los bancos, solo el rubio se mostro un poco renuente,- yo me quedo son sus mujeres no hay nadie para mi,- afirmo el heredero Malfoy.

\- Amigo hay cuatro brujas en la mesa,- afirmo el castaño, el rubio sin desear ir camino hacia la mesa de las brujas. La castaña estaba de espaldas el merodeador le hizo señas a las brujas a que guardan silencio cuando de pronto apretó la cintura de la joven de mirada chocolate, sobresaltándola el merodeador acerco su boca al oído de la joven besando su sien y susurrándole al oído.

\- Hola amor,- ella al reconocer a su amigo sonrio, volteo su rosto dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Sirius,- dijo divertida, despues detecto una mirada mercurio ante ella, la joven abrió mas los ojos sin creer que todos estuvieran en el bar,- ¿Qué hacen aqui?,- cuestiono, mientras los futuros novios se besaban, el niño que vivio abrazaba a su novia, dejando al rubio de pie con la mirada seria.

\- Venimos a festejar a Nott,- fue su respuesta,- ya que alguien lo mando de viaje y no pudimos organizar una fiesta como corresponde,- afirmo el merodeador.

\- Pero no pueden,- afirmo cuando vio que los hombres se sentaban en las sillas, dejando a Hermione sentarse en las piernas del merodeador al no haber mas sillas,- es solo de chicas.

\- Hermione,- la rubia la veía con suplica era lógico que deseaba que su novio se quedara.

\- Esta bien,- bufo,- pero ustedes pagan la cuenta completa,- afirmo señalando al merodeador, el beso su mano asintiendo.

\- Lo que sea para mi princesa,- ella sonrió y algunas botellas aparecieron, los presentes bebían, reían mientras se conocían, solo el heredero Malfoy estaba serio, mientras que las parejas ya formadas fueron a bailar, dejando a la amiga de Luna en la mesa, quien veía a Sirius como si se lo quiera comer, la castaña rio y acerco su boca al oído del merodeador, ya que aun estaba sentada en sus piernas.

\- Creo que tienes una admiradora,- el hombre sonrio,- la amiga de Luna no ha dejado de verte, ademas ya me pregunto si tenemos una relación,- el acerco su boca al oído de ella.

\- ¿Qué respondiste?,- cuestiono.

\- No deje nada claro,- el asintió.

\- Me alegro,- susurro,- la verdad no me interesa,- ella beso su mejilla.

\- Sácala a bailar y pobre esta aburrida,- ambos vieron como jugaba con una servilleta, mientras Draco solo veía a la nada estaban muy serio.

\- Me debes una grande, que me cobrare mañana,- dijo antes de levantarse con ella en las piernas, y como si fuera una princesa la sentó en la silla dándole un beso en la mejilla, fue con la joven y la saco a bailar, la castaña reía y bebía un poco de vino de su copa, minutos después el joven rubio serbia la copa casi vacía de la joven, ella lo miro mientras veía como se sentaba junto a ella.

\- ¿Cómo es que no te molesta que tu pareja baile con otra?,- cuestiono el rubio, la joven de mirada chocolate sonrio.

\- No importa el quería bailar y yo no,- respondió sin inmutarse.

\- Ya veo,- dijo mirando a la pista de baile,- veo que tienes una buena convivencia con mi tio,- ella sonrio.

\- Por supuesto, despues de tantos años de amistad es lógico,- aseguro,- ademas es un gran hombre,- dijo viendo como el merodeador bailaba incomodo con la joven amiga de Luna.

\- Ahora si me diras porque querías esos documentos,- el rubio cambio de tema.

\- Ya te dije es investigación,- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Casi me engañas Granger, pero no puedes mentirle a un gran mentiroso,- afirmo el rubio.

\- Piensa lo que quieras,- afirmo antes de levantarse de la silla e ir a quitar a la pareja de baile de Sirius tomandolo del cuello para abrazarlo. El rubio miro la escena desconcertado no comprendía el porque eso no le gustaba, el quería saber mas de ella solo que no sabia como averiguarlo. En la pista de baile el merodeador sostenía a la amiga de su ahijado de la cintura.

\- Gracias,- dijo en un suspiro.

\- No crei que fuera tan malo,- aseguro la bruja.

\- Eso mismo digo viendo que charlabas con Malfoy,- sonrio.

\- No es lo que crees solo charlamos,- el levanto una ceja.

\- Me alegra que hables con el, asi el dia de la boda no se matan ya que ambos son padrinos,- ella beso su mejilla y asintió. Recordando el descubrimiento que habia hecho del rubio, y preguntándose si en verdad habia cambiado, ya que sin duda el demostraba ser diferente a como era antes.


	10. Capitulo 10: La fuerza del amor

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**Espero les guste el capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, de verdad son geniales.**

**Esta canción inspiro el capitulo, si desean ese es el link para que la escuchen, se la llama La fuerza mayor de Il divo.**

watch?v=QSuZvHlJ2

Capitulo 10: La fuerza del amor.

En la mansión Black, la joven castaña bajaba las escaleras, iba con una hermosa túnica de color verde, ceñida al cuerpo con detalles plata, y una abertura en todo lo largo de la pierna, ese era el vestido que Luna había pedido para ella, como su madrina, demasiado Slytherin pensó la castaña cuando lo vio en su cuerpo, tenia que admitir que de verdad se le veía hermoso, bajo el ultimo escalón para ir a la sala donde Sirius estaba de pie con un copa de whiskey de fuego en las manos bebía el liquido mientras su mirada se veía perdida, se veía un poco tenso cosa que no paso desapercibida para la castaña, ella se acerco y tomo su mano quitándole la copa, vio sus ojos que siempre reflejaban vida en ese instante se veía apagados, ella puso sus manos en su rostro y le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?,- le cuestiono, el merodeador levanto su mirada e intento sonreír.

\- Nada preciosa,- aseguro tomándola de la cintura.

\- No me digas que estas nervioso,- bromeo el merodeador la soltó y camino al sillón, la joven supo que eso pasaba,- Sirius,- lo llamo ella sentándose en sus piernas, el hombre de mirada mercurio la acerco a su cuerpo,- sabes que nada pasara, ella te quiere por algo te pidió entregarla en el altar, pasamos por mucho juntas y tu siempre fuiste un apoyo para ambas.

\- Lo se es solo que no nada mas es eso,- ella lo miro a los ojos.

\- Harás el mejor papel de todos,- la castaña intento darle fuerzas al hombre que adoraba,- ademas siempre has sido como un Padre para nosotras aunque seas tremendamente guapo y tenga pensamientos indecentes contigo,- el merodeador sonrio.

\- Quien no preciosa, todas caen bajo mi encanto,- bromeo.

\- Solo que tu no quieres,- insinuo la joven, el la miro severamente.

\- No te usare, eres demasiado valiosa como para que seas una aventura,- el hombre de mirada mercurio en una ocasión en que se besaron le aseguro que jamás llegaría a mas, si tenían algo mas un dia solo seria porque ella seria su novia solo de esa forma,- ya basta ademas ya vamos tarde a la boda,- ambos se pudieron de pie mientras el merodeador la observaba,- siempre se fuerte preciosa,- dijo abrazándola, esa palabras iban cargadas por algo mas, el sabia que pronto pasaría algo o mas bien regresaría alguien que podría borrar la sonrisa de la joven que adoraba e incluso podría lastimarla solo no quería adelantarle lo inevitable, ya que para que la joven superara su pasado tendría que enfrentarlo y eso haría cuando esa persona que destrozo su vida, regresara. Ambos desaparecieron rumbo a la mansión Nott.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

En una hermosa mansión, de color café oscuro se encontraba adornada por dentro y fuera, ya que ese día se llevaría a cabo la unión mágica entre Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott. En una de las tantas habitaciones de la Mansión se encontraban un grupo de brujas arreglando a la novia, cuando la puerta se abrió de aquella habitación, una bruja de vestido verde hermoso, ingreso saludo a todas y se sentó frente a su amiga, quien sin lugar a dudas estaba nerviosa.

\- Ya fue Sirius a darle la charla a Theo,- anuncio con una burla marcada, ya que al ser el quien entregaría a la novia en el altar tomaría enserio su papel con el novio.

\- Espero lo entregue en una pieza,- comento la rubia.

\- O que lo asuste tanto que huya,- la rubio la miro duramente,- es broma, le advertí que no fuera tan duro con el,- ambas rieron.

\- Es increíble como Sirius siempre te hace caso,- la rubia comento,- es un excelente hombre.

\- Es verdad lo aprecio mucho,- ambas recordaron cuando el siempre estuvo a su lado, incluso cuando muero el padre de la rubia el apoyo que ella recibió del merodeador fue increíble,- de verdad espero seas muy feliz,- la rubia asintió.

\- Yo espero que busques la felicidad, ya paso mucho tiempo,- la castaña hizo una mueca,- se que no gusta hablar del tema pero quiero de verdad que busques ser feliz, no huyas ya que tienes que superar no huir del pasado,- la castaña asintió sabiendo que la las palabras de su amiga eran ciertas, solo que se negaba a aceptarlo. Ambas se abrazaron.

\- Sere feliz Luna lo prometo,- la joven de mirada chocolate prometió a su amiga,- gracias por todo, ahora a casarse antes de que el novio crea que no llegara al altar,- la rubia camino con su amiga hacia la puerta, tenía un vestido hermoso sencillo simplemente se veía como un angel, caminaron por un pasillo para llegar a las escaleras, cuando estuvieron en el ultimo escalon el merodeador esperaba a la novia, la castaña les sonrio y continuo su camino hacia el punto exacto donde seria la ceremonia, la joven caminaba metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que llego a lugar donde el novio estaba de pie junto a un rubio quien la castaña no podia negar que se veía muy atractivo

Afuera del lugar donde seria la ceremonia, estaban charlando unos amigos, un castaño y un rubio, el primero notoriamente nervioso, pues ese dia se casaba con la mujer que amaba, mientras que su amigo y padrino intentaba calmarlo, ambos cuando subieron las cabezas ya que escucharon el sonido de unos pasos caminar hacia ellos, vieron a una mujer realmente bella, la castaña estaba muy elegante con traje de madrina mientras que el castaño se acerco a ella para guiarla el rubio se quedo fulminado con su belleza, el sabia que era alguien con quien no debia tener nada, solo que su belleza era difícil de ignorar.

\- Theo, baja en un momento,- dijo la castaña al novio,- asi que es hora de que entremos,- el asintió caminando hacia su amigo.

\- Bueno chicos es hora,- dijo formando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, camino hasta su amigo y entrego el brazo de la madrina ya que ellos, tendrían que ingresar justo después de el, la castaña y el rubio se miraron, sintiéndose cómodos el uno con el otro. Era extremadamente extraño y que ellos normalmente se odiaban y alejaban solo que por eso ocasión no se rechazaron. Ambos sin decir mas observaron como el novio entraba por el pasillo, con la frente en alto, el rubio y la castaña solo se miraron caminaron unos pasos para colocarse en el lugar exacto y comenzar a caminar.

Ella sujetaba el brazo del rubio, pudiendo detectar que eran fuertes a pesar de ser delgado era musculoso, ella veía a los invitados, estaban pocas personas presentes, algunos sangre pura incluyendo a los Malfoy, por suerte para esa fiesta las Greengrass no habian acudido tampoco el inútil de Zabini estaba a la vista, ambos continuaban su trayecto mientras el rubio veía por el rabillo del ojo a la castaña desde que la habia visto salir de la mansión no pudo evitar notar que era realmente atractiva, simplemente tenia una legancia que solo la otorga la madures, era una belleza no como Daphne despampanante simplemente era discreta, el rubio trato de concentrarse en llegar al final del brazo de la madrina de la novia, reacciono cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, y se separaron.

Ella le sonrió al Ministro quien oficiaría la ceremonia, mientras que el rubio tomo su porte serio, el lugar era hermoso, una alfombra blanca estaba en el suelo, una carpa blanca cubría todo, las sillas donde estaban los invitados tenían algunas flores.

La música cambio a una de arpa, hermosa tranquila, la castaña vio a su amiga caminar del brazo del hombre al cual adoraba, se veían increíbles, ella se permitió derretir un poco el hielo de su corazón y sonreír ante la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos, Luna tenia un vestido con volumen tenia en su rostro una sonrisa que podia llegar a sus oídos, mientras su mirada siempre soñadora se veía radiante, la bruja de cabellos castaños siguió con la mirada a su amiga hasta que estuvo tomando la mano de su novio, mientras el la besaba en el dorso de la extencion de su cuerpo, la castaña tomaba el ramo de flores observo a la pareja viendo que el amor que se mostraban eran intenso, un amor puro, uno pleno que daba paz al sentirlo cerca.

Era muy diferente al amor o al sentimiento que ella una vez vivio con _el. _el suyo fue un amor de sanación, de reparo, lleno de fuego en el cual ella sano heridas pero dejo otras mas difíciles de sanar, una relación que la llevo a la locura cuando termino, aun recordaba ese tiempo que estuvo a su lado, tenia tanto tiempo pero esos recuerdos estaban frescos en su mente.

_Seis meses habían pasado desde que termino la guerra, Hogwarts estaba reconstruido, la castaña había pasado muchas cosas en ese tiempo, el rechazo de sus Padres, la muerte de Ron y de muchas personas que quería en la batalla, ese dia la joven estaba recostada en su cama en la mansión Black habia dias que no quería salir de su recamara estaba distraída, cometia errores no sabia en que momento iba a comenzar sus estudios post Hogwarts, hacia unos dias que le habian mandado una nota diciendo que habia aprobado sus exámenes, si eso no la hizo feliz no sabia que si lo haría._

_Unos toques en su puerta sonaron, antes de que ella dijera que pasaran esta ya se había abierto dejando ver a Sirius quien tenia una mirada severa mostrando en esos profundos ojos grises, este negó cuando la vio recostada se veía claramente que había estado llorando el azabache la abrazo mientras ella intentaba sonreír, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el hablo._

\- _Tienes que dejar de hacerte esto,- le dijo duramente el merodeador,- ya basta Hermione, tienes mucho tiempo en este estado._

\- _Comprende, debatió ella._

\- _No, se que pasaste por mucho, pero es mejor que salgas de esto que en lugar de ayudar te lastima, eres una bruja muy inteligente asi que debes reaccionar,- ella asintió._

\- _Solo que no se si pueda,- comento la bruja._

\- _Podras debes ser fuerte y recordar que hay personas que te amamos y deseamos tu bienestar,- el hombre de mirada gris la abrazo y ella se hundió en su cuello, sabia que sus acciones solo perjudicaban, la hundían mas de lo que ya se sentía, levanto el rostro y suspiro._

\- _Prometo que bajare,- dijo en un susurro,- ahorita solo deja arreglarme un poco. _

\- _Claro que si, además tenemos invitados,- ella levanto una ceja,- ya es hora de que veas a todos,- le dio un beso en la frente dejando atrás alguna replica por parte de la joven, salio de la habitación dejando a la joven contrariada, no deseaba verlos sentía un dolor en el pecho por la sensación de tenerlos frente a ella, no deseaba los reclamos de los Weasley, la joven al quedarse sola, observo el lugar de verdad que estaba hecho un desastre, ella misma cuando se vio en el espejo, vio sus ojeras las cuales se veian extremadamente negras, no podia creer que ese reflejo fuera el suyo, sus ojos rojos, su piel seca, la joven de mirada chocolate con un movimiento de varita se limpio el rostro, acomodo su cabello y se puso un vestido, respiro profundamente y salio de la recamara que habia albergado su dolor desde que regreso de ayudar a la restauración de Hogwarts, vio el pasillo un poco tétrico, a pesar de las reparaciones jamás se acostumbraría al lugar, camino por el lugar hasta que llego a las escaleras, las bajo escuchando los insultos de la madre de Sirius solo que no le dio importancia, llego al final donde se escuchaban ruidos, al ingresar a la habitacion vio a una Molly Weasley cocinar para todos, ella estaba sola mientras que poniendo la mesa estaba Tonks junto con Fleur la castaña carraspeo siendo observada por las mujeres, la primera en abrazarla fue la matriarca de los pelirrojos._

\- _Hermione,- dijo mientras era apretada por unos fuertes brazos,- mira que delgada estas querida,- dijo regañándola de buen modo,- ahora comeras doble porción,- las cuatro mujeres rieron la castaña se sorprendió al escuchar su propia risa, ya que tenia tiempo que no pasaba aquello. Momentos despues la metamorfomaga la abrazaba fuertemente, para despues ser aprisionada por la rubia. la castaña tomo mas aire y salio para saludar a los que faltaba, en la sala estaban todos los miembros que sobrevivieron del ED, la Orden del fénix, se veian sonrientes y la castaña penso que si ellos que perdieron a muchos podían salir adelante porque ella no, los primero en verla y saludarla efusivamente fueron los gemelos, la besaron cada uno en ambas mejillas mientras los presentes sonreían, paso abrazando a todos hasta que al final se quedo a lado de Harry, el joven de mirada esmeralda le sonrio, si alguien comprendía su dolor era el, ambos habia perdido a su amigo casi hermano y si bien sus Padres no estaban muertos, era como si lo estuvieran, ya que no podia volver a verlos, ella puso su rostro en su pecho, mientras el derramaba algunas lagrimas, estaban tan metidos en su mundo, que cuando levantaron el rostro ya todos se habian marchado dejándolos solos en la sala._

\- _Me alegra que hayas salido,- ella sonrio,- me tenían preocupado, me siento feliz al saber que puedo contar contigo._

\- _Perdon por ser egoísta no pensé en el dolor que tu también sientes, te quiero amigo,- ambos se quedaron sintiéndose con fuerza el uno al otro, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el sonido del estomago de uno de los dos sono indicando que tenían hambre, ambos rieron y caminaron hacia la cocina, en la mesa dos lugares estaban vacios uno junto a Ginny que ocupo Harry, la cual miraba fríamente a la castaña, cosa que a ella le pareció extraña, mientras que el otro asiento estaba a lado de Remus, quien cargaba al pequeño Teddy, la joven tomo asiento a su lado, el pequeño al verla cambio su tono de cabello a un castaño igual que al de la bruja eso provoco risas que ayudo a disipar el silencio._

\- _Esta muy grande,- dijo admirando el tamaño del pequeño._

\- _Si tiene 7 meses,- ella asintió tomando la mano del bebe,- me alegra que hayas vuelto,- ella asintió, solo que sentía en su garganta un hierro fundiéndose ella necesitaba decir algo._

\- _Antes,- dijo en voz baja, haciendo que algunos pusieran antencion,- quiero decir algo,- solto un poco mas fuerte, los presentes la observaban,- quiero ofrecer una disculpa por alejarme de todos, se que nos conocemos somos amigos, compañeros de guerra, deseo ofrecer mis disculpar si los ofendi en algún momento,- Sirius iba a hablar pero la castaña lo interrumpió,- se que todos perdimos mucho, yo me siento culpable ya que de alguna menera Ron me rescato y por eso,- sintió que lagrimas salian por sus ojos,- murió, de verdad perdónenme,- los presentes la miraban extrañados, la Sra Weasley lloraba, mientras que los hermanos que estaban presentes que eran todos menos Ron, estaba serios,- yo lo quise como un hermano y por eso me duele, se que mi dolor no se compara con el de ustedes,- escucho un bufido,- pero de verdad quieron entender su dolor y asi sanar juntos,- de pronto una silla cayo, dejando ver la figura de Ginny Weasley de pie._

\- _Ayudarnos,- dijo con ironia,- si tu jamás entenderas nuestro dolor, el era como tu hermano, pero solo nosotros lo compredemos asi que no salgas con tu amor por nosotros,- la castaña se encongio pues las palabras de Ginny le dolían,- regresaste yupi,- dijo con malicia,- perdona si no festejo como todos, ya que de verdad no me importa,- dio la media vuelta y salio de la mansión, sus hermanos estaban angustiados mientras que el Patriarca de la familia hablo._

\- _Discúlpala,- la castaña asintió,- el dolor es mucho pero solo unidos podremos disiparlo, eres como una hija para mi asi que espero puedas perdonar las palabras de Ginny._

\- _Gracias Sr. Weasley, comprendo su enojo, no quería molestarla,- la Matriarca de la familia se acerco a la joven de mirada chocolate._

\- _Siempre estará con nosotros y creeme que te quiero como a una mas de nuestra familia,- ambas se abrazaron,- ahora si a comer,- despues de la tensión del momento los presentes continuaron comiendo._

_Despues de la comida, la castaña al sentirse rodeada de muchas personas, camino hacia la biblioteca siempre en tener un libro en sus manos le ayudaba, cuando llego a la puerta tan conocida para ella, aun recordaba que durante la época de la búsqueda de Horrocrux ese habia sido su santuario, camino por los estantes, hasta que tomo un libro, cuando llego a un comodo sofá en el cual se apoyo, se sentía realmente cansada, por la pelea con su amiga, aunque por supuesto ahora estaba segura que la odiaba, pero como negar que tenia razón, si ella tenia la culpa de la muerte de Ron, esos pensamientos inundaban la mente de la castaña, cuando abrió la primera hoja, se quedo leyendo por un rato, hasta que un carraspeo escucho hizo que despegara la mirada de su texto, cuando levanto la cabeza una figura estaba frente a ella, la bruja le sonrio ya que nunca se habian llevado tan bien, aunque aun recordaba su charla en el estadio de quidditch debia admitir que la ayudo bastante._

\- _Cansada,- afirmo el joven, la castaña asintió,- creo que lo que paso abajo fue un poco desagradable,- admitió._

\- _Por supuesto que tu mejor amiga te grite, culpe por algo que aun te duele y mas sabiendo que tiene razón no es gratificante para nadie,- admitió la castaña._

\- _Comprendo, solo que deberías hacer caso a lo que te dijeron, tu perteneces a la familia Weasley, si no fue porque te casaste con Ron lo es por el cariño que te tienen,- la joven asintió,- supongo que Ginevra, entenderá tarde o temprano que tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, al contrario también sufres por alguien a quien no solo amaste como pareja, fue como un hermano,- ella asintió._

\- _Gracias espero pronto todo se solucione,- el joven sonrio ampliamente._

\- _Ahora si ya saliste de tu encierro es hora que hagas lo que mejor sabes y eso es ser una estudiante, no por nada eres la bruja mas inteligente de tu generación o eso dice Remus,- ambos asintieron, ya que eso siempre decía el licántropo._

_De es manera aunque para muchos fuera extraño, ellos se hicieron amigos, el la ayudo a salir adelante dándole fuerza y el valor que ella creía haber perdido, se hicieron tan cercanos, que en una noche de Abril iniciaron una relación, con ello comenzaron una aventura que la castaña hasta la fecha no lograba olvidar, el le dio la fuerza que necesitaba y eso provoco el nacimiento de un amor que hizo el corazón de una leona volver a latir._

La castaña salio de su pensamiento recordando como inicio todo con el, ahora sabia que todo fue una trampa, en fin ahora tenia como siempre salir adelante. Una seña recibió del Ministro indicando que el hechizo de unión se debia hacer, la joven saco su varita y junto con la de Draco formaron una cruz, de la punta de las varitas unas sogas blancas, formaron unos anillos en el dedo de los novios, provocando una unión mágica, despues del tan esperado beso, la castaña tomo el brazo del rubio y salio del lugar de la ceremonia, ella se sentía extraña, ya que un dia penso en casarse con el, pero ahora sabia que una boda simplemente no estaba en sus planes.

Durante la recepción que fue en el jardín de la Mansion, la joven de mirada chocolate, estaba sentada en una mesa rodeada de sus amigos, la joven Gryffindor jugaba con una servilleta cuando una voz sono anunciando el primer baile del matrimonio Nott, ella sonreía ya que estaban felices, su amiga veía su felicidad y le daba gusto, esa misma voz anuncio que los padrinos debían bailar en ese momento como tradición, la castaña quedo en shock y observo a Sirius pidiéndole ayuda este negó, mientras buscaba sus posibilidades una voz sono junto a ella.

\- Granger es nuestro turno,- la joven castaña levanto su rostro y observo a Draco, el le extendia una mano, a pesar de no querer aunque aun no comprendió su negativa, acepto sabiendo que no tenia escapatoria, tomo su mano el rubio la llevo al centro de la pista y ella puso su mano en su hombro mientras que el puso una mano en su cintura provocando una calor en ella, sus manos libres se unieron en el aire y de esa forma sin saber como sus cuerpos parecían flotar en el aire, ambos bailaban como si lo hubieran hecho por años, el tenia una elegancia natural y debia admtir que se comportaba como una caballero guiándola sin pisarla o bajando su mano a lugares inapropiados, ambos continuaron con su danza sin hablar hasta que el rubio tomo la iniciativa,- veo que el verde te queda bien,- afirmo.

\- Gracias,- ella respondió,- idea de Luna quería algo que representara a la casa de su esposo,- el rubio hizo una risa de lado.

\- Me alegra,- ambos se quedaron callados hasta que la castaña hablo, tomando la iniciativa ahora ella,

\- Gracias por rescatarme,- el levanto una ceja,- por lo de Zabini y la sala en tu departamento,- el asintió,- si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo dilo,- el negó.

\- No te preocupes Granger, solo soy un caballero que ayudo a una mujer,- ella rodo los ojos,- solo que aun no me has dicho para que quieres los documentos,- antes de que ella respondiera una voz gruesa interrumpió, la joven vio por la espalda de su compañero de baile y vio a Sirius.

\- Me permite,- dijo el merodeador, tomando la mano de la castaña, ella sonrio a su amigo mientras el rubio besaba la mano de la castaña y se alejaba, el hombre de cabello azabache, tomo la cintura de su amiga, y comenzaron a bailar, por un rato estuvieron bailando, hasta que la castaña detecto a alguien mirando al merodeador.

\- Sirius,- le llamo, el vio sus ojos cafes y sonrio,- la chica de atrás, la rubia de ojos verdes,- el giro con la joven para ver a quien se refería,- no ha dejado de verte,- continuo la castaña.

\- No es raro soy demasiado guapo,- ella golpeo su hombro jugando.

\- Me refiero a que es guapa y si quieres bailar con ella,- el merodeador negó.

\- Claro que no preciosa tu eres mi pareja y estoy contigo,- ella bufo.

\- No eres mi pareja,- afirmo.

\- Pero yo crei, como no invitaste a nadie,- ella sonrio.

\- Sabes que nunca salgo con mis conquistas asi que por eso no vine con nadie, sin embargo espero tengas suerte,- beso su mejilla y se alejo, el la intento detener pero ella salio caminando rápidamente, el merodeador a los segundos se vio frente a una joven verdaderamente guapa, asi que siguiendo el consejo de su amiga, comenzó a bailar con ella. La castaña camino hacia la barra, ya que en la mesa estaban parejas y ella se sentía sola, asi que fue a beber algo, para su sorpresa en la barra de pie, estaba Neville quien realmente estaba guapísimo, ella sonrio acercándose, se se saludaron de beso en la mejilla mientras ella sonreía.

\- Te vez hermosa Hermione,- dijo el maestro de herbologia, ella sonrio.

\- Gracias y dejame decirte que tu te vez estupendo,- el se sonrojo, no cavia duda que a pesar del tiempo el seguía siendo igual de timido,- y dime donde esta tu pareja,- el negó.

\- Vine solo,- ella asintió

\- Y Sophia,- el volvió a negar.

\- No puedo traerla a estos eventos, se sentiría incomoda,- ella sonrio con el recuerdo de la pequeña era verdaderamente hermosa,- pero ella quiere verte pronto, desde que supo que irias a Hogwarts por el torneo esta emocionada,- la castaña por primera vez en años se sonrojo,- eres su heorina,- eso ultimo solo hizo que se sonrojara mas.

\- Es mucho halago,- el negó.

\- Siempre tan humilde,- ella apretó los labios, ya que si habia algo que provocaba vergüenza a la castaña es que la gente le recordara que ayudo a derrotar a Voldemort,- ella te adora tiene tu bibliografía y en verdad dice que quiere ser como tu,- ella sonrio.

\- Es un encanto espero verla pronto, el dia de la primer prueba espero me permitas estar con la pequeña.

\- Por supuesto estará feliz de verte,- en ese momento una mujer de cabellera negra llego al lugar junto a los jóvenes magos.

\- Perdon por la interrupción, pero Mela acaba de mandar un patronus diciendo que Sophia estaba inquieta,- el profesor de herbologia se giro hacia su amiga de escuela y tomo su mano.

\- Ha sido un placer verte, pero me tengo que retirar,- ella asintió,- espero verte pronto,- y con eso se marcho, la castaña vio con ternura que el se preocupara de esa forma por su hija sin duda la amaba lo suficiente, ella vio a la mujer y sonrio.

\- Creo que no me recuerda,- extendió su mano,- Isis Snape,- ahora la recordaba la castaña.

\- Un gusto volver a verla Sra. Snape,- ella negó.

\- Isis porfavor, llamame de esa forma,- la castaña asintió.

\- Pero tu llamame Hermione,- ambas sonrieron. Una figura apareció detrás de ellos tomo a su mujer de su brazo libre y saludo con su siseo acostumbrado.

\- Señorita Granger,- dijo el director de Hogwarts.

\- Profesor Snape,- el silencio se hizo presente hasta que una voz interrumpió.

\- Hermione,- ella giro viendo a Sirius, el pelinegro hizo cara de asco mientras que el merodeador hizo lo mismo,- buenas tardes sono lo mas formal posible,- tengo que hablar contigo,-trato de jalarla hasta que el pocionista hablo.

\- Veo que sigues sin modales Black,- escupió el pocionista, su esposa le tomo el brazo y Hermione hizo lo mismo con el merodeador.

\- Y veo que aun sigues con el cabello grasiento,- rebatió el hombre de mirada gris.

\- Vamos,- dijo la castaña y antes de que iniciara la pelea lo llevo a otro lugar,- dime,- alentó a que hablara.

\- La joven rubia me invito a su departamento,- ella asintió,- asi que no llegare a dormir.

\- Perfecto,- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho con la joven, cuando la castaña regreso a su lugar el matrimonio Snape, se habia marchado, en la barra vio al joven que atendía y pidió,- un vino de elfo,- antes de que se lo dieran una voz sono.

\- Mejor un sauce en las rocas,- la castaña miro a la persona que cambio su orden, un rubio de ojos grises estaba frente a ella, no rebatió el pedido y sonrio,- te gustara mas,- ella bebió y si sabia delicioso,- veo,- dijo despues de haber silencio,- que tu pareja se marcho,- ella sonrio aun mas.

\- Mi pareja,- dijo haciéndose la tonta.

\- Si Sirius,- ella rio.

\- El no es mi pareja,- no sabia porque pero quiso que el no pensara que el era su pareja,- solo un amigo,- el rubio sonrio ante esa afirmación.

El resto de la velada, aunque pareciera extraño charlaron un buen rato, muchos creerían que era una tontería poro al final ya no estaban en el colegio eran dos adultos que podían charlar sin ningún problema, tampoco significaba que fueran amigos.

Ademas la castaña no perdió detalle que el rubio sangre pura no dejaba de verla, acaso le parecía atractiva pues mas adelante lo averiguaría, cuando ya era bastante tarde ella se levanto, sonriendo tomo su bolso.

\- Ha sido un placer esta charla, pero me tengo que retirar,- el se levanto y asintió.

\- Te acompaño,- afirmo ella negó.

\- Puedo irme sola,- el rubio asintió,- nos vemos en el Ministerio,- la joven de mirada chocolate se acerco y beso su mejilla debia admitir que cerca de sus labios, el rubio sonrio cuando ella se dio la vuelta y marcho.

La castaña por un tiempo creyo que la fuerza del amor la ayudaría a superar todo, despues de su decepcion se percato que al contrario, el amor solo empeoraba todo, ella sabia que la pasión si sabias jugar tus cartas te ayudaría asi que eso habia hecho, tener parejar sin amor le funcionaba, ahora tenia curiosodad, de saber si le gustaba o podia conquistar al rubio sangre pura, con ese beso el juego habia iniciado

Nuestra Hermione queriando jugar con fuego espero les haya gustado .

Feliz dia de amor y la amistad. Besos-


	11. Capitulo 11: Roses

**Hola is queridos lectores, aquí vengo con otro capitulo de este fic, antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por el retraso pero de verdad me es imposible actualizar antes, espero les guste este capitulo antes deseo agradecer a las personas que me agregan a favoritos, comentan gracias.**

**los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

Capitulo 11: Roses.

Una joven castaña se levanto con pereza esa era la ultima semana antes de la primera prueba del torneo y sin Theo para ayudarla la joven bruja se sentía perdida, ya que el mago era realmente de ayuda. La heroína de guerra, se levanto con pereza de la cama, mientras pensaba en el encuentro con Malfoy no entendía porque no podia sacárselo de la cabeza, no solo era el hecho de que fuera atractivo era algo mas, la forma en que en dos ocasiones la habia defendido eso si era un cambio, por ultimo su expediente, no creía como no habia ayudado a sus amigos a salir de problemas, realmente era extraño su comportamiento, pues si era egocéntrico era claro pero sin duda no era el mismo de la escuela

La castaña salio del baño, poniéndose una túnica de color verde sencilla nada provocativo con unos zapatos altos, de verdad que cuando ella misma se miraba se sorprendía del cambio que tenia, dejo atrás la imagen de sabelotodo para dar paso a una joven hermosa, la castaña camino hacia la salida de su recamara bajando por las escaleras, aun esa mansión le causaba escalofríos, cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina, donde escucho a dos personas charlando, cuando observo hacia la cocina vio a una rubia sobre Sirius, el animago estaba alejándola mientras ella quería besarlo, la joven supuso que quería despedirla mientras ella se nagaba, la castaña estaba a punto de reir cuando negó mientras entraba coo si no hubiera visto nada.

\- Buenos dias,- dijo la heroína de guerra,- Sirius es hora de irnos,- el merodeador alejo a la rubia, mientras intentaba caminar, la mujer la detuvo.

\- ¿No puedes irte sola?,- le dijo a Hermione de forma altanera, la castaña apretó sus puños, el merodeador sabia que esto podia ponerse feo.

\- Como dije Sirius vámonos,- la castaña ignoro a la rubia.

\- Te estoy hablando,- dijo la rubia la castaña levanto una ceja.

\- Mira estas en mi casa asi que e respetas,- la castaña dijo, sabiendo que esa era la casa del animago ella sabia que no la dejaría mal-

\- Esta es la casa de Sirius,- la rubia intentaba pelear, la castaña rio.

\- Eso querida son tecnicismos, yo vivo aquí asi que largo, además ten dignidad, Sirius ya quiere que te vayas, seguirás intentando que te haga caso, cuando es obvio que ya cumpliste tu función con el,- al ver la cara de la rubia el animago sonrio.

\- Es mejor que te vayas,- le dijo a la rubia el azabache. La bruja de escultural figura miro con odio a los presentes y salio de la cocina, lo único que escucharon fue la puerta cerrarse de golpe. Ambos se sonrieron ya que la castaña siempre ayudaba al animago cuando se quería deshacer de alguien. El hombre de profundos ojos grises iba a sentarse, solo que la castaña negó.

\- No hay tiempo,- se aseguro al animago,- debemos irnos, asi que levantante,- ordeno mientras el merodeador sin ganas se puso de pie y fue rumbo a la chimenea, tomo a la castaña de la cintura, mientras desaparecían bajo las llamas verdes.

Ya entrada la tarde la joven castaña fue invitada a comer por el merodeador, argumentando que si el no iba por ella, la joven de mirada chocolate no iria a consumir sus alimentos necesarios para el dia, ella sonrio sabiendo de la veracidad de las palabras del animago.

Sin ganas tomo su túnica y salio del brazo del merodeador, la castaña sonreía con las miradas de odio que le lanzaban las mujeres del ministerio, ya que a pesar de su edad Sirius era realmente atractivo, salieron al callejón diagon, viendo las tiendas que exhibían muchos productos, el mago se quedo mirando con mucho entusiasmo una escoba, mientras la joven pensaba hombres siempre con esas banalidades.

Ambos llegaron del brazo a un restaurante, se veía un poco elegante ya que el merodeador siempre insistia en llevarla a lugares elegantes, la joven de mirada chocolate odiaba esos sitios, camino del brazo de su acompañante hasta llegar a una mesa, pidieron su comida, momentos despues sis bebidas aparecieron frente a ellos, ambos reian por las bromas del hombre del mirada gris.

\- Si que mi sobrino tiene buenos gustos,- dijo de pronto el merodeador, la castaña observo en la dirección de la vista de Sirius encontrándose con un joven rubio del brazo de una imponente joven de cabellos dorados, la castaña claro que reconoció al joven, mientras que ella no le era conocida.

\- Ya se que te encantan ese tipo de mujeres,- la castaña bromeo,- lástima que ya viene acompañada,- el hombre de cabello azabache sonrió.

\- Por eso decía que ese rubiecito tiene gustos muy buenos,- el merodeador comento riendo mientras que la castaña, veía al vacio recordando las charlas con el rubio.

Era cierto que ese dia se veía realmente atractivo pensaba la bruja heroína de guerra, ademas que ella noto un cambio en el, se veía diferente menos cruel, la madurez habia hecho maravillas con el. ese tipo de pensamientos inundaban la mente de la castaña, ya que los cambios del rubio eran cada dia mas notorios. Ademas aun le intrigaba, las miradas que le lanzaban el dia de la boda de Luna, al parecer le era atractiva o eso decían las miradas del rubio a la castaña, ella no sabia que pensar pues claro que el jaas se fiajria en una sangre sucia, solo que esos ojos no mentían, ni ella misma se entendía el porque deseaba probar si el Sr. Sangre pura se interesaría en ella.

Solo que en esos años descubrió que por el sexo muchos hombres pueden cambiar hasta sus ideas. Termino su comida y se fue con el merodeador a terminar su jornada laboral.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En un departamento una joven pareja de rubios estaba despidiéndose con un largo beso apasionado, habia salido a comer solo que el rubio heredero del apellido Malfoy se veía distraído cosa que no paso desapercibida para la rubia, ella seguía sujetándolo de la nuca mientras sus labios hacían una danza interminable, el joven Malfoy la tomo de la cintura y la alejo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?,- cuestiono la bruja al ver que la alejaba.

\- Es tarde debo regresar al ministerio,- contesto sin ganas el heredero Malfoy.

\- En ese caso,- dijo la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se acercaba a su amante,- puedes venir en la noche,- el joven negó ya que por alguna razón desde que vio a cierta castaña sus sentidos se pusieron en ella, quería volver a verla ya que esa sonrisa que le dio en la fiesta era autentica e intrigante.

\- No podre venir,- respondió secamente, la buja frunció el ceño.

\- Quien es,- dijo cansada de compartirlo, el rubio sonrio de lado,

\- Daphne querida,- hablo con ironia,- sabes las reglas del juego asi que no te dare explicaciones,- la rubia giro su rostro.

\- Sabes que esto me esta cansando,- el rubio levanto una ceja.

\- Pues no me importa, asi son las cosas, si quiere que deje de visitarte lo hare,- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, antes de salir le dijo,- sabes mi naturaleza asi que ahora no esperes mas de lo que nunca dare a nadie,- segundos despues salio azotando la puerta.

Por alguna razón desde esa tarde de charla con la castaña que había suscitado hacia un par de dias, lo dejo intrigado sin duda a pesar de ser ahora diferente que en el colegio, seguía teniendo un cerebro impresionante, eso jamás aceptaría el rubio en voz alta, solo que era cierto, que ella era diferente por fuera pero una sabelotodo, eso nunca cambiaria

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Una joven castaña estaba con pergaminos regados por todo su escritorio, estaba al pendiente del torneo pero de igual forma una investigación personal, sonrio de lado recordando su plan, sin duda ese bastardo aprendería a no meterse con ella, pensaba que por considerarla inferior no pasaría nada, solo que no recordaba que aquella niña que todos intentaban lastimar habia quedado en el pasado.

La joven de cabello castaño, meditaba los pasos a seguir, con respecto a su plan, ella quería vengarse de ese bastardo que quiso forzarla a algo que ella nunca quiso, observo los pergaminos intentando concentrarse en sus labores. Antes de que comenzara a escribir en un pergamino la puerta anuncio a alguien, ella levanto la vista y al dar la indicación, esta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio en su puerta, la castaña le indico que pasara con un gesto, cuando el heredero Malfoy estuvo frente a ella este saco un pergamino.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?,- cuestiono el rubio, la joven de mirada chocolate sonrio de lado.

\- Una investigación,- fue su respuesta.

\- Eso no tendría porque limitar los bienes de una familia, que sin duda es poderosa,- ella asintió.

\- Al aprobarse la ley en Italia, están sujetos a una investigación, ellos tienen propiedades en dicho país,- el rubio asintió.

\- ¿Bajo que sospecha?,- cuestiono.

\- ¿Seras su abogado?,- el negó,- en ese caso sabes que no puedo darte ayor información. El rubio se puso de pie.

\- Solo que tengo que aprobarlo,- ella negó.

\- Esto,- señalo el pergamino,- solo es una notificación, la investigación fue aprobada por mi departamento, y al ser algo fuera de Inglaterra no te corresponde aprobar nada, solo se te esta informando,- el rubio asintió ya que ella tenia razón.

\- En efecto,- dijo mientras perforaba a la joven con la mirada,- me preguntaba ¿esto es tu venganza?,- ella solo lo miro.

\- No se de que hablas, la familia Zabini debe estar bajo esta investigación, asi que no es nada que no se deba hacer,- el rubio se dio media vuelta.

\- Veo que te han subestiado Granger puedes ser muy vengativa,- ella rio bajo mientras el rubio salía de la oficina.

Caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio aun sorprendido de la forma de actuar de la bruja, el sabia que ella quería vengarse de Zabini por la ocasión en que se propaso con ella, el de hecho comprendía su actuar, y se sentía extrañamente enfadado por lo que le intentaron hacer, la bruja era vengativa pensaba el rubio, si que era de temer.

Ya que esa ley a pesar de todo no exigia que investigara al moreno, pero ella sabia que mejor manera de vengarse de un sangre pura que meterse con su fortuna, ahora estaría limitado y eso que si que lo enfadaría. El mismo reia de lo que le esperaba a Blaise.

Mas tarde esa noche el rubio caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio, aun recordando el momento en que llego el pergamino, informando que los bienes de la familia Zabini estarían limitados, al ver el motivo supo de quien fue la idea, aun recordaba esa ley que sin duda su Padre deseaba que nunca saliera a la luz, ya que lo afectaría de muchas maneras, a el no le interesaba solo quería seguir con su vida.

Llego a un bar conocido despues de caminar por el callejón diagon, al acercarse a la barra, vio a una mujer hermosa con el cabello castaña hasta los hombros, con una figura que daban ganas de sentir entre tus dedos, simplemente irresistible, movía su cabello detrás de su oído, mientras charlaba con el de la barra, el veía que sin duda tendría un rostro hermoso, una digna adquisición a su colección de conquistas, camino hacia la barra sin perder rastro de la mujer cuando llego detrás de ella, queriando haciéndose notar, le dijo al de la barra.

\- Un whiskey de fuego,- dijo el rubio con seguridad,- y a la señorita lo que este bebiendo,- la bruja rodo los ojos, sin que el rubio se diera cuenta.

\- Creo que nadie te pidió nada,- dijo duramente, no estaba para esas tonterías, volteo su cuerpo para ver el rostro de un Draco en shock lo que provoco que la castaña se riera,- valla creo que en realidad no sabias que era yo,- dijo mientras ponía su mano en barbilla,- aunque es halagador que me invitaras una copa,- dijo tomando la que le ofrecia el de la barra, ella sonrio al rubio mientras este se recuperaba de la impresión, el se sento a su lado.

\- Granger es una verdadera sorpresa,- trato de hablar seguro, ya que aun no se recuperaba de la impresión de ver a la bruja, ella sonrio.

\- Lo mismo digo,- ella se acomodo para quedar nuevamente de frente con el barman,- asi que Joe me decias,- la castaña se quedo charlando con el joven que atendía la barra, ellos eran amigos, mientras que el rubio parecía molesto ya que esa bruja lo ignoraba, pero que demonios le importaba a el solo era Granger. Sus pensamientos fueron opacados por la risa de la bruja que estaba junto a el, sin duda era bella aunque, el rubio negaba ¿Cómo podia pensar de esa forma con respecto a ella?, sin duda era ilógico, observo como su comportamiento era tan sensual, discretamente, tampoco se notaba que quisiera ser el centro de atención, solo que era algo natural en ella, o al menos eso notaba el rubio, la joven al ver alejarse a su amigo giro su cuerpo para ver al rubio.

\- ¿Asi que como encontraste el lugar?,- la castaña pregunto, era cierto ese bar mágico era complicado de hallar.

\- Theo,- fue su respuesta, ella asintió.

\- ¿Y tu?,- ella sonrio,

\- Sirius,- fue su respuesta.

\- Veo que su amistad es muy grande,- ella asintió.

\- Por supuesto es un gran hombre y antes de que cuestiones, no me interesa si las personas creen que tenemos algo mas,- el rubio asintió ante la aclaración de la bruja.

\- ¿Acostumbras a venir seguido?,- ella asintió,

\- Despues del trabajo en noches como esta si,- el levanto una ceja.

\- Y porque esta noche,- ella frunció el ceño.

\- Digamos que la casa donde estoy, se encuentra ocupada y no me agrada la idea de interrumpir,- el no comprendía.

\- Y eso es…,- la castaña rodo los ojos.

\- Que Sirius esta en la cama con alguna mujer y odio llegar en ese momento,- el rubio rio discretamente.

\- Eso si es sorprendente no creía que el todavia,- ella sonrio,

\- No tienes una idea,- ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Charlando de nimiedades. Una hora despues estaban en un privado con algunas copas ingeridas, mientras reian, quien dijera que Granger y Malfoy estarían bebiendo juntos seguro se llevaba una visita a San Mungo. Ya entrados en confianza ayudados por el alcohol, continuaron con su charla.

\- Asi que tu plan es vengarte de Blaise,- aseguro el rubio, ella intentaría negar pero el rubio interrumpió,- y no lo niegues sabes que con el dinero es la mejor forma de molestar, ademas se lo merece,- ella sonrio.

\- Para que negarlo,- dijo encogiéndose de hombros,- se lo merece el intento pasarse de listo,- el rubio asintió.

\- En efecto tu plan es interesante, asi que necesitas ayuda,- ella negó.

\- Gracias pero tengo todo arreglado,- ambos continuaron con sus bebidas, pasando otra hora con mas alcohol en la sangre el rubio solto algo sin pensar.

\- Has cambiado,- afirmo.

\- Es lógico despues creci,- el asintió.

\- En efecto creciste,- dijo viendo su escote, ella se tapo con una mano.

\- Cuidado hacia donde se dirigen tus ojos,- el se acerco un poco a la joven.

\- Solo es algo que no se puede ignorar,- la bruja sabiendo que era su oportunidad de saber, si el aunque aun no entendía el porque quería saberlo, sabia que deseaba averiguar que tan indiferente le era.

\- Asi que te parezco atractiva,- ella se acerco mas.

\- A cualquier hombre le parecerías de esa forma,- ella sonrio con coquetería.

\- Y tu eres uno de ellos,- mas que una pregunta lo afirmaba.

\- Observa,- dijo el rubio mientras terminaba la distancia entre ellos, capturando los labios de la joven entre los suyos, besaba cada uno dándose su tiempo de saborearlos, sentía su respiración agitarse y el sabor del vino en su labios, puso la punta de lu lengua en los labios de ella y labio cada centímetro, segundos despues la lengua del rubio exploro el interior de la boja de la bruja, sintiendo la humedad de esta. Beso a profundidad hasta que el aire fue necesario, se separaron y observaron. Sin dar marcha atrás la castaña lo tomo de cuello y ella inicio el segundo beso, haciéndolo de igual profundidad, estaban en una lucha de saber quien tenia el control, besadonse sin dar tregua hasta que una luz los ilumino, al separarse vieron un patronus en forma de perro, ella maldijo ya que debería de ser Sirius seguro algo salio mal, escucho el mensaje del animago y se levanto, el hizo lo mismo.

\- Me tengo que ir,- el la tomo de la mano.

\- Espero que esto se repita,- ella sonrio.

\- Eso que no te quepa duda,- beso sus labios por ultima vez y salio del bar, dejando a Draco viendo su silueta preguntándose que se sentiría tenerla pegada a su cuerpo, eso lo averiguaría ya que no se conformaría con una simple rose de sus labios, quería mas.

Antes que nada disculpen por el retraso de verdad perdonen espero les haya gustado el capitulo el Dramione inicia,

Recuerden que al ser ellos de esa manera el tener esas personalidades no es necesario el amor para que algo pase entre ellos, besos


	12. Capitulo 12: Lucha

**Hola mis queridos lectores, antes que nada quiero agradecer sus lecturas, comentarios, favoritos son geniales y espero les guste este capitulo. Saludos. Recuerdos letra inclinada.**

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

Capitulo 12: Lucha

La castaña llego a la mansión Black, después de recibir el patronus de Sirius, de verdad que se escuchaba histérico, así que imagino que la cosa con su amiguita no había resultado como el estaba acostumbrado, la joven de mirada chocolate escucho gritos que provenían de la cocina, así que con varita en mano se apresuro a llegar, para encontrarse con el animago detrás de una silla mientras una mujer le arrojaba platos a la cabeza, la castaña al ver a la joven que tenia acorralado a su amigo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, haciendo que el mago y la bruja la observaran.

la castaña se llevo una mano a la boca mientras ahogaba lo que sin duda seria la mejor risa de burla que saldría de su boca, la joven reconoció a la mujer que arrojaba los platos a la cabeza del animago, asi que guardo su varita y camino hacia ella, la pelirroja aun con el plato en la mano le sonrio.

\- Cassandra ¿Qué ocurre?,- cuestiono la bruja mirando a su amiga pelirroja, esta la observo con el ceño fruncido sin querer soltar el arma usada en contra del merodeador, el hombre levanto su mirada para captar los ojos chocolate de Hermione, sintiéndose a salvo hablo.

\- Tu amiga esta loca,- mal uso de palabras pensó la castaña, la pelirroja solto el plato rosando la cabeza de Sirius, este se agacho mientras la pelirroja lo miraba matándolo con la sola mirada.

\- Cassandra basta,- la castaña se paro frente a su amiga,- y por Merlin Sirius lárgate a tu cuarto,- el ojigris se quedo en su lugar.

\- Esta bien,- fue su respuesta la castaña al darle la espalda solo vio como su amiga se enrojecía y bajaba cabeza la castaña al ver el acto de su amiga, giro su rostro para saber que la habia puesto nerviosa, la bruja a inteligente de su generación deseo no hacerlo ya que vio el cuerpo desnudo del merodeador salir de la cocina.

\- Por Merlin vístete,- grito la castaña, como respuesta obtuvo la risa burlona del animago. La mujer de mirada chocolate vio a su amiga sonrojada y claramente molesta,- ¿Ahora si e diras que paso?,- cuestiono la pelirroja asintió.

\- Solo que vamos a otro lado porque de verdad no quiero ver este sitio,- la castaña sonrio y la llevo a la sala, ambas sentadas la castaña hizo señas a su amiga para que le explicara que habia sucedido.

_Una joven pelirroja estaba entrando por la chimenea, su amiga le habia dicho que era libre de entrar a la mansión Black ya que su dueño le dio carta abierta para eso, ella al ser cercana a la castaña tomo la palabra, llego bajo las llamas verdes y la estancia estaba en silencio._

_Camino por la sala buscando indicios de la presencia de alguien, salio de la estancia para llegar a la cocina, cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta se detuvo en seco al ver una figura desnuda frente a ella. grito con todo su fuerza mientras a un costado suyo topaba un plato y lo arrojaba al individuo, este al escuchar el gripo la miro y sonrio, cuando vio que le era lanzado un objeto se cubrió con lo mas cercano que tenia, se refugio detrás de una silla._

\- _Maldita sea Black, cúbrete,- grito la pelirroja, este la miro._

\- _Estas en mi casa muñeca asi que ando como me viene en gana,- la bruja entrecerró los ojos, al ver que el animago se iba aponer de pies esta le volvió a lanzar mas platos, provocando que este continuara escondido detrás de la silla._

La pelirroja habia terminado de contarle la historia a su amiga, mientras que la castaña reprimía una risa que sin duda seria muy cruel dejar salir, sus ojos castaños desprendían unas cuentas lagrimas mientras se componía, negó a su amiga mientras le tomaba la mano.

\- Tranquila sabes como es Sirius,- la bruja pelirroja sonrio,- te muestro donde dormiras y mañana seguirnos charlando no crees,- su amiga asintió y la siguió la bruja de mirada chocolate la dejo en la habitacion frente a ella, mientras la pelirroja se despedia con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente la castaña bajo a la cocina tenia que hablar con el merodeador antes que su amiga bajara, cuando llego estaba el hombre de mirada gris bebiendo una tasa de te mientras leia el profeta, la castaña sonrio mientras detectaba en su mejilla una marca que sin duda no era resultado de una noche de pasión, el merodeador la miro y sonrio.

\- Solo sacame de una duda,- dijo la castaña mientras bebía su tasa de te,- si pudiste usar la varita para mandarme el patronus, porque no la usaste para detener a Cassandra,- en animago frunció el ceño.

\- Porque ella es peligrosa y si la atacaba seria peor,- la bruja de mirada chocolate solto una carcajada.

\- Me alegra que la conozcas tan bien,- despues agrego,- espero no te moleste que se quede un tiempo,- el animago negó, a pesar de saber el temperamento de la pelirroja sin duda era una gran chica.

\- Sabes que puedes invitar a quien quieras,- la castaña sonrio,- a tus citas no,- setencio, ella sonrio para segundos despues ir por su amiga, ya que sin duda quería saber el motivo de su visita.

La castaña subió las escaleras de la mansión, ella sabia que su amiga y Sirius no se llevaban bien, a decir verdad desde que se conocían siempre habia existido entre ellos esa hostilidad, comprendía a su amiga porque reacciono el dia anterior de esa manera aunque no dejaba de ser gracioso, y el animago era generoso al dejarla quedarse en la mansión sin saber el tiempo y el motivo que habia llevado a la pelirroja a Londres.

Llego frente a la puerta de la recamara de su amiga, toco hasta escuchar el permiso para entrar, al abrir la puerta vio a su amiga arreglada frente al espejo, la castaña le sonrio mientras su amiga devolvió el gesto sin duda era un gran chica.

\- Ya se que me diras,- dijo la pelirroja levantando una mano,- me porte inmadura y pido disculpas,- la castaña sonrio.

\- No te iba a decir nada,- sonrio aun mas,- debo admitir que estuvo genial ver a Sirius asustado,- despues se puso seria,- solo que no debes hacer eso, esta es su casa,- la pelirroja asintió.

\- No se repetirá,- aseguro la bruja Francesa.

\- Eso espero,- la pelirroja la miro,- ahora bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?,- cuestiono la heroína de guerra.

\- Que no puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amiga,- la castaña levanto una ceja,- esta bien, el Ministerio Frances me mando para apoyarte el tiempo que te resta en Londres.

\- Apoyarme o hacer que regrese,- la pelirroja sonrio.

\- Les dije que jamás te engañaría,- ambas rieron,- ya encerio ellos temen que te quedes, asi que estoy a tus ordenes jefa,- la castaña frunció el ceño.

\- No me llames jefa, pero debo admitir que necesitare tu ayuda, la nueva ley esta a punto de salir, tengo un proyecto personal y esta el torneo,- la pelirroja asintió,- ya vámonos que no pienso llegar tarde,- ambas despues de algunos minutos y despedirse del animago salieron por la chimenea rumbo al Ministerio, al llegar a su lugar de trabajo fueron directamente a reportarse con el Ministro y explicar las funciones de la asistente de la castaña, el hombre mostro su aprobación y ambas salieron rumbo a la oficina de la bruja.

Pasaron algunos dias desde la llegada de la amiga de la castaña a Londres, ambas como en Francia se habian acoplado perfectamente en sus labores, la pelirroja seguía peleando con el merodeador, mientras que la castaña cansada de ser mediadora los dejaba discutir hasta que se aburrían, el viernes llego, al dia siguiente llegaría Nott de su viaje de bodas, asistiría a una comida en casa de Harry y Pansy.

El viernes en la noche iba saliendo de su oficina junto con su gran amiga, ambas iban cansadas pero sonrientes, al entrar al ascensor del Ministerio una figura iba dentro del cubo, ambas brujas saludaron con cortesía, ambas charlaban animadamente mientras unos ojos grises las observaban cuando el ascensor llego a su destino a la castaña sintió una mirada penetrante en su nuca giro un poco su cuerpo para ver a un rubio pasando a su lado.

\- Buenas noches Granger,- saludo el rubio.

\- Hasta luego Malfoy,- ese intercambio de palabras y las miradas que se arrojaron fue suficiente para detectar tención entre ellos, la pelirroja sonrio al percatarse del detalle y continuo su camino con su amiga.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O.

En la mañana del sábado una joven castaña se encontraba frente al espejo, se vestia con una ligera túnica de color rosado, zapatos no altos y su cabello un poco mas largo que hacia unos meses, pero con su nuevo color castaño oscuro, salio de su habitacion y fue a la cocina donde ya la esperaban el animago y su amiga pelirroja, ambos estaban callados, ella sabia que no debia presionarlos para que tuvieran una mejor relación, pero el hecho de que no se estuvieran fastidiando era una clara señal que todo estaba en orden, la castaña suspiro y tomo su taza de te.

\- ¿Seguro no puedes ir Sirius?,- cuestiono la castaña al merodeador.

\- Sabes que no preciosa,- el animago se veía apenado,- dale mis saludos a la rubiecita y su esposo,- dijo mostrando una de sus mas enigmáticas sonrisas,- volveré en unas semanas,- ella asintió,- se quedan en su casa, hagan lo que quieran,- ambas brujas asintieron, este le dio un beso a la castaña y ella sonrio.

\- Solo cuídate y por favor no te arriesgues mucho, ya no eres tan joven,- el hombre de mirada gris que tanto le recordaba a alguien a la castaña sonrio.

\- Sabes que no que arriesgare,- guiño un ojo antes de salir por la cocina, la bruja mas inteligente de su generación resoplo, su amiga le tomo la mano sabiendo que estaba preocupada por el hombre que acababa de salir.

\- Le ira bien,- la bruja de mirada chocolate asintió.

\- Lo se,- comenzó a decir,- es solo que es lo mas cercano a una familia,- la pelirroja asintió,- pero ya basta se que regresara en una pieza o lo mato,- ambas rieron por el chiste.

Salieron de la mansión para ir a la casa de Pansy y Harry ya que ese dia regresaba Luna de su viaje de bodas y le darían la bienvenida, las chicas estaban sonriendo y jugando en la calle, la realidad es que esa pelirroja era una gran persona siempre estaba con ella y esta conocía sus mas oscuros secretos, asi que sabia hasta que limite preguntar.

Por suerte en lo que iba de la semana no habia cuestionado nada de su pasado en su país natal, sospechaba que tarde o temprano cuestionaría algo solo que sabia que no respondería nada en ese momento.

Al llegar a la sencilla casa de su amigo, fueron recibidas por el niño que vivio el les indico que estaban en el jardín y que los novios ya habian llegado, ambas se sonrojaron por el atraso que tuvieron, caminaron hasta llegar al lugar indicado, mientras abrazaban a los presentes, la castaña estaba feliz de ver a los recién casados.

\- Me alegra ya tenerte de regreso,- comento la castaña a su amiga de mirada soñadora, ambas se abrazaron,- no la conoces pero ella es Cassandra una colaboradora Francesa que vino por orden del Ministro,- la pelirroja y la rubia se saludaron con mucha cortesía. La bruja de mirada chocolate continuo con las presentación, ya que solo Harry la conocía los demás que estaban en la reunión no lo hacían. Un par de minutos despues todos pasaron a la mesa, que pusieron en el jardín, estaban charlando cuando en el jardín apareció una figura masculina.

\- Buenas tardes,- dijo en modo de saludo, se acerco a los recién llegados y saludo a Theo con entusiasmo y su esposa con cortesía, a los dueños de la casa saludo con efusividad a la pelinegra y su prometido con un asentimiento de cabeza. El rubio se sento frente a la castaña y saludo,- Granger,- dijo en tu tono habitual.

\- Malfoy,- respindio de la misma manera,- ella es Cassandra,- dijo señalando a su amiga.

\- Un gusto, fue la respuesta del rubio. La comida estaba plena con risas, solo el rubio y la castaña estaban perdidos en su mundo, ella recordando el beso y regañándose a si misma por haberlo permitido, pero extrañamente deseando otro beso de quien fue su enemigo por años, mientras que el rubio observaba a la castaña recordado esa noche y preguntándose si se podría repetir. Ambos con pensamientos similares, sobre el que tenían frente eran extrañas las sensaciones, ya que se gustaban de eso no habia duda pero estaba su moral ante esa atracción, su pasado y el saber que algo entre ellos no podría ser, estaban convencidos ya que ella creía que el jamás se le acercaría por as que le gustara y el estaba seguro que ese beso habia sido suerte y temia besarla y que ella lo golpeara. Ambos metidos en sus pensamientos no se percataron del cambio de charla que hubo en la mesa, hasta que la bruja escucho su nombre, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Luna.

\- Hermione,- la castaña sonrio,- te decía que hay algo que debo anunciar y bueno una pregunta que hacerte,- la castaña asintió,- antes que nada quiero agradecer el que hayan venido, nosotros queremos anunciar que dentro de algunos meses, seremos Padres,- grito la bruja, haciendo que los presentes se emocionaran, la castaña estaba feliz y sorprendida,- eso no es todo,- tomo la mano de su esposo,- Theo y yo queremos que seas la madrina de nuestro hijo,- la castaña sonrio aun mas y asintió.

\- Sabes que si Luna gracias,- la joven de mirada chocolate abrazo a su amiga. Momentos despues la castaña retomo su lugar en la mesa. Unos minutos despues la castaña se puso de pie anunciando que iria por el postre a la cocina, cuando llego a dicha parte de la casa sus manos la sostuvieron contra la mesa, estuvo unos momentos de esa forma hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

\- Granger,- la castaña se giro a ver al mago.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece?,- cuestiono.

\- Nada importante,- ella levanto una ceja, cuando vio al rubio rodear la esa acercándose a ella,- no te visto mucho en los últimos dias,- ella sonrio.

\- He estado ocupada,- ella lo miraba en esos ojos que sin duda cautivaban.

\- Eso es tan extraño,- dijo con ironia,- espero pronto se repita lo de la otra noche,- dijo seductoramente mientras observaba los labios de la castaña.

\- Claro cuando quieras tomarte una copa avísame,- el rubio rio sabiendo que comprendía a lo que se refería.

\- En ese caso espera mi lechuza,- ella asintió el rubio se acerco a la bruja y beso cerca de sus labios,- te espero afuera,- la bruja negó y observo como el rubio salía de la casa. La bruja sabia que estaba en problemas pues sin duda le gustaba el mago, sabia que era una jugada arriesgada pero sin duda la lucha interna que tenia habia tenia habia ganado apuntando a su deseo por el rubio. Lo que no sabia la castaña es que en el cerebro del rubio esa lucha habia dado el mismo resultado.


	13. Capitulo 13: Deseo

**Disclaimer todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, gracias por leerme.**

**Hola mis queridos lectores antes que nada quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por no actualizar, pero tenia que terminar una historia y unos retos, se que no es excusa, pero ahora que ya Sali de eso puedo concentrarme solamente en ese fic, gracias por leer, comentar agragar a favoritos, espero les siga gustando el fic,**

**Este capitulo contiene leemon.**

Capitulo 13: Deseo

Un rubio estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, la idea de tener a Granger en sus brazos era fascinante, la mujer en esos años había cambiado, era guapa, elegante, una belleza diferente, no era rubia con curvas despampanantes, en realidad era todo lo contrario, más delgada y con curvas discretas, ella no era lo que el buscaba, así que la idea de tenerla debajo de el no podía realizarse, sin lugar a dudas tenía un montón de brujas que le darían lo que el les ordenara.

Camino por los pasillos del Ministerio, ya que iría a comer a un lugar estaba harto de la comida de ese lugar, llego a un restaurante mágico, discreto y sin lugar a dudas sumamente elegante.

Por otra parte en el Ministerio, una joven castaña se encontraba de camino a su oficina, ya que al tener una semana para el gran acontecimiento de la primera prueba del torneo tenía una cantidad de trabajo excesiva, antes de llegar a su puerta una persona la abordo, la joven de mirada chocolate giro su rostro para ver a un persona que siempre era grato tener frente a ella.

\- Lucia,- saludo la heroína de guerra, la esposa del Ministro era una gran amiga suya.

\- Hermione,- la amiga del niño que vivió abrió la puerta para que pasaran a la oficina de ella, los que estaban trabajando en la oficina se pusieron nerviosos al ver a la mujer, ambas avanzaron hasta la puerta del despacho de la castaña, tomaron asiento y una tasa de te apareció frente a ellas.

\- ¿Dime?,- cuestiono con la familiaridad que las unia.

\- Es un favor, se que me estoy sobrepasando pero,- la heroína de guerra la miro con incredulidad,- lo se siempre me extralimito, pero esta vez de verdad te necesito.

\- Ya deja de preámbulos,- dijo un poco nerviosa, ver a esa mujer nerviosa sin duda no era una buena señal.

\- Se trata de una fiesta,- la castaña asintió.

\- Dime cuando los debo acompañar,- solo que la mujer frente a ella la interrumpió.

\- El asunto es que ni Kingsley ni yo podemos ir,- la castaña cerró los ojos,-necesitamos que vayas tu, en esa reunión irán familias sangre pura,- la castaña asintió, odiaba eso eventos pero siempre los apoyaba,- Kingsley fue citado en Italia, necesita ver unos asuntos de la nueva ley,- hacia un par de dias, la ley sobre la inversión internacional fue sacada en vigencia, provocando que alguna familias sangre pura protestaran, y esta fiesta es solo una cortina de humo para que se puedan poner de acuerdo y hacer algo en contra del ministerio,- explico la esposa del Ministro.

\- Comprendo y claro que iré, al final del día quien propuso esta ley fui yo,- la bruja mas inteligente de su generación sonrió.

\- Solo ten cuidado,- advirtió la mujer frente a ella.

\- Por supuesto, seguramente ellos saben lo ocupados que estarán y no podrán ir, vaya sorpresa que se llevaran,- ambas sonrieron.

\- Solo quería pedirte el favor, la fiesta será en la Mansión de los Greengrass, dentro de dos días,- la castaña asintió,- vas en representación de nosotros.

\- ¿Algo más?,- cuestiono la heroína de guerra.

\- El vestido que usaras te lo envié a la casa de Sirius,- ella asintió,- y vez con tu asistente, o con Nott pero no vayas sola,- la bruja asintió.

\- Suerte en el viaje,- deseo la amiga de Potter.

Más tarde la castaña revisaba los pergaminos de las ordenes para las pruebas, firmaba todo ya que se las entrego Nott, y confiaba en el, continuo su labor hasta que ya muy tarde decidió irse a casa, sabía que esa fiesta seria todo un show ya que esa familias seguían aborreciéndola por ser una sangre sucia.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Un joven rubio entraba por la chimenea de la mansión de sus Padres, estos lo esperaban en el salón principal, un lugar elegante como toda la propiedad, con muchos detalles en oro, simplemente se veía con gran elegancia, su Madre estaba sentada como toda una buena dama, mientras su Padre sostenía una copa de whiskey de fuego, saludo con una lee reverencia y espero a que dijeran lo que sea que necesitaban sacar.

\- Buenas noches,- saludo.

\- Hijo,- correspondió el gesto formal su progenitora.

\- Draco,- fue el recibimiento que recibió por parte del patriarca de esa familia,- necesitamos hablar de algo urgente, esta relacionado con esa maldita ley,- dijo el hombre de larga cabellera rubia,- ya salio en vigencia y necesitamos saber porque no hiciste nada,- continuo su enojo el mago.

\- Eso Padre, no es mi labor, esa ley solo estaba bajo en control del Ministro y sus asesores, es internacional y le concierne al jefe del departamento de coperacion mágica, ademas de que esa persona presento la ley en primer lugar.

\- Esa sangre sucia,- dijo furioso el hombre.

\- Efectivamente, ella tiene la aprobación directa del Ministro, no se puede hacer nada,- afirmo el heredero Malfoy, en realidad no estaba interesado en esa absurda ley, a el no le interesaba si entraba o no en vigencia.

\- Esto nos afecta,- aseguro el hombre mayor,- esa ley puede traernos serios problemas,- continuaba con su monologo el patriarca de aquella familia,- al ver la cara de interrogación de su hijo hablo,- no entiendes, si nuestros inversores tienen mas opciones para ser socios, elegirán a otros, con nuestras empresas tienen desventajas con nosotros, si nunca han hecho nada es por no tenían opciones, ahora si las tienen,- no necesito terminar para que el Slytherin comprendiera.

\- Entiendo Padre,- aseguro,- solo que no entiendo que pretendes,- hasta ese punto estaba cansado de escuchar a su progenitor quejarse.

\- La fiesta de los Greengrass es una fachada para discutir planes, con algunas familias que al igual que nosotros se niegan a aceptar esa ley, la organizamos para mañana ya que por fuentes tenemos conocimientos que el Ministro no estará, asi que la reunión es para discutir que podemos hacer,- el rubio menos casi se rie, la realidad es que no podían hacer nada, esa ley no se quitaría y era porque el Ministro creía fielmente en ella, la cual era un gran recurso si no pudiera en desventaja las fortunas de las familias sangre puras.

\- Mañana te necesitamos aquí,- dijo su Madre,- es momento que te comiences a involucrar en los negocios de la familia,- el rubio menor asintió.

\- Como quieran,- fue su respuesta,- mañana llegare a la velada,- dicho esto se marcho despidiéndose escuetamente de sus Padres.

\- Aun sigues creyendo que es una buena idea Cissy,- aseguro el hombre de larga cabellera.

\- Claro que si Lucius, sera una ventaja lo que deseo hacer, solo sera un tiempo, no tendríamos que alargarlo de manera innecesaria,- afirmo la Matriarca de la familia Malfoy, ella no permitiría que los despojaran de su fortuna, no viviría limitada y esa ley no los vencería, si Voldemort no lo logro el Ministerio tampoco.

O0o0o00o0o0o0O

El dia de la fiesta llego, el rubio se encontraba saludando a los integrantes e las familias mas puras de Inglaterra, sin duda un grupo de vanidosos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que contar sus galeones, desde el fin de la guerra el heredero de la familia Malfoy, habia dado un cambio, el se negó a volver a comprometerse con una integrante de alguna familia de mas alto perfil, por lo tanto se estaba negando a dar herederos, sus Padres estaban molestos, pero ellos estaban conscientes que si lo presionaban, no le importaría perder su herencia, ya que en ese tiempo habia hecho una gran fortuna personal, suficiente para vivir cómodamente, el quería divertirse y lo seguiría haciendo.

Veía con flojera a las personas sonreírse mientras que a sus espaldas decían cosas funestas, ese era el mundo de sus Padres mas no el suyo, debia admitir que una parte de el sonreía por la preocupación de ellas al sentir que su fortuna podría acabarse.

Algunas damas le sonreía y el correspondía el gesto, manteniendo una distancia, en ese momento recordaba porque Daphne era su amante mas común, ella como el odiaba ese tipo de eventos, al estar desheredada era libre de hacer lo que deseara, ella entendía como era su relación, aunque en estos momentos estuviera enojada con el, sin ganas fue a lado de su familia ya que estos charlaban con los anfitriones, de pronto las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una figura femenina, la cual el rubio admitía era realmente atractiva, ella bajaba las escaleras con gran elegancia después de haber sido anunciada, los presentes tenían la boca abierta, ya que ella representaba todo lo que odiaban sus ideales.

Hermione Granger, puntual como lo dicta su costumbre, llego al evento que le indicaron como favor acudir, al ver las enormes puertas se sintió aturdida, aunque hubiera asistido a muchos eventos de este tipo le era complicado aun no sorprenderse o sentirse nerviosa, además iba sola ya que Cassandra no pudo ir con ella, y Sirius seguía de viaje, vio al presentador a lado de ella y le dijo su nombre, este con la voz profunda anuncio su presencia.

\- Señorita Hermione Granger,- grito el hombre, ella bajaba con sumo cuidado las enormes escaleras, con la frente en alto y cuidando no caerse, llevaba una túnica blanca que enmarcaba sus delicadas curvar, esta tenia una abertura en la pierna, y un hombro al descubierto, simplemente elegante el atuendo, vio a su alrededor como los presentes estaban asombrados, al final de las escaleras vio a los Greengrass, estos se veía molestos, pero nada comparado con la familia de rubios a su lado, los Malfoy se veian molestos y Draco solamente serio, llego al final y sonrio.

\- Buenas noches,- saludo a las familias sangre pura,- vengo en nombre del Ministro y su esposa,- anuncio mientras veía sus muecas de desagrado,- ellos tuvieron que salir a un viaje de modo urgente, mandan sus mas sinceras disculpas,- el anfitrión asintió,- espero no les incomode mi presencia,- a pesar de que era una mentira negaron los presentes.

\- Buenas noches Señorita Granger,- saludo un hombre alto de cabello castaño.

\- Señor Greengrass un placer,- extendió la mano y este la beso,- Señora una hermosa casa,- esta hizo una mueca,- Astoria,- saludo sin mas preámbulos,- estas asintieron con la cabeza,- Señores Malfoy, buenas noches,- saludo a los esposos,- Draco,- este aunque quería reprimir la sonrisa al ver ese espectáculo mantuvo su gesto, mientras se acercaba y besaba la mano de la heroína de guerra.

\- Hermione,- dijo su nombre con tranquilidad,- me da gusto verte, aunque inesperado pero un placer como siempre,- ella sonrio y asintió.

\- Digo lo mismo,- ambos se perdieron en los ojos de otros, la tensión se palpaba, aunque no se hubieran soportado con anterioridad el cambio en ambos ayudaba en ese instante en que su convivencia fuera mejor, ademas la atracción física era clara.

\- Pasemos a las mesas, la cena esta por servirse,- anuncio la matriarca de la familia anfitriona, rompiendo el silencio,- Señorita Granger,- la observo,- hay un lugar en nuestra mesa, para que ocupe el lugar del Ministro,- dijo mientras extendia una mano para que pasara, solo que para la sorpresa de algunos, el rubio heredero de la familia Malfoy la tomo del brazo y la guio a la mesa, ella iba seria mientras el príncipe de las serpientes corría la silla para ella, los demás ocuparon las sillas, la castaña vio sentarse al rubio a su lado, y junto a este la heredera de la familia anfitriona, esta no dejaba de hacerle ojitos, la heroína de guerra quería reir, pero se contuvo.

\- ¿Supieron lo que le paso a los Zabini?,- cuestiono una voz, cuando ya habia pasado un rato de la cena.

\- Por supuesto ha sido un escándalo en nuestro mundo,- dijo otra voz,- al parecer cuando se revisaron sus finanzas por esa ley,- dijo molesto y mirando a la castaña,- encontraron unas variantes que están provocando que no dejen acceder a su fortuna, mientras investigan,- afirmo la voz masculina.

\- ¿La pregunta es como se enteraron?, si cuando la ley de efectuó en Italia no encontraron nada,- los cuchicheos seguían,- el problema es que ahora se ven limitados,- la castaña bebió de su copa mientras simulaba una sonrisa, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Draco.

La noche continuo, con charlas sin sentido, la castaña estaba cansada y quería marcharse, solo que tenia que esperar un poco mas, veía por el rabillo del ojo como la mujer castaña estaba sobre el heredero de la familia Malfoy, este tenia una mueca de asco, los presentes seguían hablando mientras con indirectas mostraban su desprecio por la castaña, ella ignoraba esos comentarios, mientras respondía a preguntas con monosílabas.

\- Asi que Señorita Granger,- la castaña levanto la cabeza para observar a un hombre que la veía,- ¿Qué cargo tiene en el Ministerio?,- ella lo observo mientras respondía.

\- Estoy a cargo provisionalmente del departamento de Cooperación mágica internacional,- explico sin dar mas detalles.

\- Asi que solo es provisional después que hará,- cuestiono Astoria,- ¿Casarse?,- pregunto mordaz.

\- En realidad querida,- dijo mientras la otra la miraba con desprecio,- es provisional porque yo soy embajadora del Ministerio Ingles en Francia, me pidieron el favor de venir para hacerme cargo del departamento, solo un año ya que el torneo de los tres magos, es mi labor principal,- sonrio para agregar,- al igual que la ley de inversión extranjera, esa fue mi idea y la gestione en persona,- los presentes la miraron con odio.

\- ¿Sabe a caso lo que esa ley nos perjudica?,- cuestiono Isabella Greengrass.

\- Claro que no lo sabe Madre,- dijo Astoria,- ella no tiene idea de nuestro mundo,- la heroína de guerra sonrió.

\- Claro que no se que desgracias trae a su mundo,- respondió con ironía,- pero es algo que necesitan los demás países y por supuesto que Inglaterra también, si tienen todo en orden en sus respetivos negocios no tiene porque ser un problema, la implementación de esta ley, claro que si hay variedades me temo que el caso de la familia Zabini se repetirá muchas veces,- diciendo esto se levanto,- si me disculpan,- posteriormente se levanto de la mesa. El rubio sonrio discretamente mientras veía como iba hacia la barra, seguramente quería descansar de tantas estupideces.

\- Esa sangre sucia,- dijo el Sr. Greengrass.

\- Le recuerdo que si ella lo escucha decir esas palabras se metería en problemas,- aseguro Draco,- yo que usted cuidaría mis palabras,- despues de eso alejando a Astoria bruscamente de su lado se puso de pie. Mientras los presentes estaba verdaderamente molestos, Narcissa Malfoy, veía con una mueca indescifrable la reacción de su hijo.

El rubio cansado de todo eso, camino a la barra para ver a la heroína de guerra, debia admitir que ella era todo un misterio el cual seria agradable descubrir, en se sentía bipolar en sus sentimientos cuando correspondían a ella, quería alejarse porque sabia que intentar llevársela a la cama estaba mal, no por moral, era por su pasado, pero al verla tan fiera le daban ganas de saber que era capaz en la cama, asi que como por tercera vez cambio de opinión con respecto a ella, la haría suya una vez para quitarse las ganas.

Mientras tanto la bruja mas inteligente de su generación, palabras de Remus, estaba bebiendo una copa mientras le sonreía al camarero, estaba cansada de todo ese show, continuo con su bebida mientras recordaba a Draco, admitiría que era realmente atractivo, pero eso iba en contra de todos sus ideales, bueno no todos, lo único que impedía insinuársele era su pasado, pero eso que importaba, el era hombre y uno guapo. Seria agradable tenerlo una noche, además no era malo, así que decidió tenerlo una noche, seguramente el se negaría a repetir, asi que esperaba tener suerte.

\- Un whiskey de fuego,- pidió el rubio, la castaña que le daba la espalda tuvo un respingo,- Granger,- la saludo.

\- Ahora ya no soy Hermione,- respondió,- Draco, espero no te moleste que te llame de esa forma,- el rubio negó y se sentó a su lado.

\- La costumbre Hermione,- le dieron su bebida y comenzó a disfrutar de su trago,- ¿Ya quieres marcharte?,- cuestiono.

\- Por supuesto, pero aun los torturare un poco mas,- ella sonrio mientras bebía de su vaso,- ¿Y tu?, no te veía nada divertido,- el subió una ceja.

\- Claro que no es divertido, pero son reuniones habituales,- ella asintió,- tu estas acostumbrada,- afirmo.

\- En realidad, siempre que voy a un evento de este tipo, asisto con el Ministro, ellos me ayudan a que no me sienta tan incómoda.

\- Es interesante tu relación con el Ministro,- ella asintió.

\- Es mi mentor, realmente lo aprecio,- aseguro sin agregar mas.

\- Comprendo,- pasaron unos minutos y charlaron, el rubio con cara de fastidio pregunto,- ¿Harás algo después?,- ella negó.

\- ¿Acaso me tienes una idea?,- el asintió con una sonrisa picara plasmada en su rostro.

\- Pues si ya ni hartaste de esto vamos,- dijo extendiendo su mano y guiándola a despedirse, el se excuso mientras ella salía antes que el, sus Padres parecían extrañados que se fuera con ella, ya que no intentaron aparentar lo contrario, al rubio no le importaba los que dijeran y sin duda ella pensaba lo mismo, se encontraron en la puerta y salieron del jardín para desaparecerse, el rubio la tomo de la mano, y aparecieron en una sala muy elegante,- bienvenida,- dijo mientras la soltaba y ella veía el lugar.

\- Asi que esta es tu casa,- sonrio mientras se quitaba su abrigo, el rubio la ayudo a retirárselo y lo colgó,- es precioso el lugar.

\- Gracias,- dijo mientras el se quitaba su capa, se acerco al lugar donde habia botellas con bebidas,- quieres,- ella asintió mientras el serbia whiskey, se acerco a ella, extendiendo su copa,- asi que por fin cumpliste tu plan contra Zabini,- ella bebió de su copa mientras sonreía,- y no lo niegues,- ella asintió..

\- Me descubriste,- dijo fingiendo estar arrepentida.

\- Fue un buen golpe, supiste clavar bien la estaca, si hay algo que Blaise y su Madre aprecian mas es el dinero,- ella asintió.

\- Y pues esos tenían que pagar, lo que casi me logran hacer,- el extendió una mano invitándola a sentarse.

\- Debo decir que tu nueva yo es sorprendente,- ella levanto una ceja,- claro la prefecta perfecta no la veo usando sus contactos para vengarse,- ella asintió.

\- Claro que cambie, al igual que tu,- el se mostro serio,- supe lo que hiciste en los juicios,- el asintió.

\- Me estaba reincorporando,- ella levanto una mano.

\- Conmigo no debes justificarte, fue inesperado pero bueno que lo hicieras, debías limpiar tu nombre y ayudar a tu familia,- el asintió,- la verdad me da flojera hablar del pasado, ¿Qué hace el gran Draco Malfoy coqueteándole a su enemiga numero uno?,- el rubio se sorprendió por la directa de la castaña, solo que lo supo disimular.

\- Vaya directa,- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella,- me gusta,- termino la distancia y quito su copa mientras ambas las colocaba en la mesa,- eres agradable, ahora que no tienes ese aura de sabelotodo, me gustas y quiero hacer esto,- la tomo del rostro y termino la distancia para besarla, este exploro sus labios con su lengua, mientras mordía su labio inferior, succiono con delicadeza mientras ella abría la boca para darle acceso, sus lenguas comenzaron con una danza, que los llevo a que se erizaran su piel, continuo besándola mientras bajaba a su cuello, su perfume a jazmines lo inundo, mientras su mano la bajaba a la cintura y sus labios continuaban basándose, ella puso sus manos en el pecho del rubio, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa, el se separo un poco de ella,- ¿Estas segura?,- ella asintió.

\- Somos adultos Draco,- dijo mientras la agitación se escuchaba en su voz,- podemos hacer lo que queramos,- ella se impulso hacia adelante y estando casi encima de el lo beso con suma pasión, quedo sobre el cuerpo del rubio, mientras el desabrochaba el vestido, tocaba cada parte del cuerpo de la castaña, el se sentó mientras ella quedaba a horcajadas, sintió sus piernas suaves y firmes mientras la continuaba besando, la ropa de ella cayo al suelo, dejándola expuesta ante el, sonrieron ambos ante la ironia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, mientras sin importar nada, continuaban besándose.

La ropa del rubio desapareció mientras ella besaba su pecho firme, deleitándose con cada parte del cuerpo del rubio, el retiro lo que quedaba de la ropa de la bruja, mientras el estaba en la misma situación, sin miramientos la castaña sintió una invasión en su cuerpo, mientras aun estaba sentada sobre el, movimientos que se volvieron en una danza nada silenciosa se formaron en ambos cuerpos, llenos de una sensación nueva continuaron hasta que llegaron al cielo, ella se derrumbo sobre el pecho del rubio mientras el la besaba, sonriendo descansaron unos momentos.

El rubio la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la recamara, se recostaron mientras continuaban con el desborde de lujuria que comenzaron en el sillón de la sala.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz golpeaba en una habitación, un rubio estaba desnudo en su cama, mientras una sabana tapaba su desnudez, abrió sus ojos recordando lo que habia pasado, sonrio mientras extendía un brazo y sintió la cama vacia, puso sus manos en su nuca cuando vio que la puerta del baño se abría, de el salio la castaña, con el vestido de la noche anterior, el le sonrio y ella hizo una mueca similar.

\- Draco,- saludo.

\- Hermione,- dijo mientras se levantaba,- ¿Por qué te vestiste?, quería repetir,- ella sonrio y negó.

\- Lamentablemente no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer,- el asintió iba a levantarse pero ella negó.

\- Conozco la salida,- se acerco a la puerta,- que tengas un lindo dia,- abrió y se fue. El rubio desconcertado por la actitud de la joven, continuo viendo el techo de la habitacion, ella era un fiera, el prometió que seria una vez, pero un cuerpo como el de ella, no podia ser probado en una sola ocacion.

**Por fin actualice, perdonen de verdad no fue mi intención, pero tenia que terminar una historia y en fin disculpen, espero que el capitulo los haya recompensado.**

**Ahora si con respecto a la historia, espero no se les haya hecho muy pronto este leemon, se supone que lo tendría que haber puesto antes pero habia cosas que explicar, en fin. Se que tiene dudas, como porque Ginny odia a Hermione, eso se explicara mas adelante, otra duda que seguramente tienen es el misterioso hombre del paso del Hermione, pronto se sabra. Apartir de este capitulo, secretos seras revelados, comienza lo interesante si habia drama antes, no es nada para lo viene. Gracias por la paciencia, espero sigan disfrutando la historia, saludos.**


	14. Capitulo 14: Las reglas del juego

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo pasado, y que el fic les siga pareciendo interesante. Saludos. Advertencia de leemon.**

Capitulo 14: Las reglas del juego.

Una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos estaba en la mesa de la cocina desde que llego a Inglaterra, para visitar a su amiga y jefa, la notaba extraña, ella sabia que el viaje a su país natal le traería recuerdos no muy agradables, la muerte de su amigo, el odio de su amiga y claramente el recuerdo de el, a quien amo, mientras el se rio de ella.

Contemplaba la tasa humeante frente a ella, estaba un poco extrañada, su amiga desde hacia unos dias estaba diferente, si bien nunca fue el payaso en su amistad, no era maestra de los chistes, siempre fue seria, cuando llego a Londres estaba como siempre, pero desde que fue a la fiesta de los sangre pura se veía diferente, la alegraba ya que el estar en aquel lugar era una prueba para que Hermione cerrara muchas heridas de su alma, solo esperaba que en el proceso encontrara el amor, termino su bebida caliente y vio que su amiga bajaba de las escaleras, lo mas extraño es que estaba totalmente arreglada.

\- Jefa,- siempre la llamaba de esa forma para molestarla,- ¿Nos íbamos mas tarde?,- ese dia era la primera prueba del torneo, la castaña negó.

\- Cassandra tu tienes el día libre, yo tengo que ir a la oficina por unos papeles, dentro del castillo no hay mucho que hacer,- la pelirroja sonrió.

\- Pero ¿Qué hare con mi día libre?,- su amiga sonrió.

\- Sal a ligar,- la pelirroja sonrió y retomo su bebida,- nos vemos más tarde,- la castaña tomo su abrigo y fue a la chimenea para partir al Ministerio.

Desde la noche que paso con Malfoy debía admitir que una de las noches más placenteras que había tenido hasta ahora, solo que tenia que sacárselo de la cabeza, no era una buena idea liarse con el, aunque sin duda ganas de repetirlo no le faltaban.

cuando llego a su oficina saludo a los presentes, ella les informo rápidamente que solo irían medio dia, y que se presentaran hasta el lunes, entro a su despacho, mientras revisaba los pergaminos tomo asiento arriba del escritorio, su mano se topo con su frente mientras recordaba lo ocurrido con quien fue su enemigo por años.

Realmente esos pleitos de niños no le importaban ella era consciente de que el odio que el le tenia era mas impuesto que verdadero, despues de una vida de enseñanza es difícil ignorar la forma en que fuimos criados, a ella misma en ocasiones le era complicada ir en contra de su naturaleza, solo que al crecer las personas cambian y ella sostenía que eso mismo les habia pasado a ellos. Continuo con su labor, sin duda estaba ansiosa por que empezara todo el asunto del torneo, mientras mas pronto terminara, mas rápido se marcharia. Estaba tan metida en sus asuntos, que solo logro escuchar como la puerta se abria y de esta ingresaba un hombre de cabellera rubia, cerraba a puerta con firmeza y se abalanzaba sobre ella.

La comenzó a besar con pasión, mientras la castaña intentaba alejarlo, estaba desconcertada solo que cuando la mano del heredero Malfoy toco una parte sensible de su cuerpo, rechazo toda idea lógica, lo abrazo por el cuello y lo acerco para profundizar el beso, sintió como el mago separaba sus piernas y se pegaba a su cuerpo, instintivamente ella rodeo sus caderas con las largas extensiones de su cuerpo.

El levanto el vestido hasta que la bruja quedo con la ropa intima, el rubio puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras ella bajaba el pantalón de su amante, este al sentirse libre, sin permiso alguno de un solo movimiento invadió a la bruja.

Sus movimientos, eran rápidos, lujuriosos llenos de deseo, ambos trataban de callar sus ganas de gritar, ya que eran conscientes que en la habitación contigua estaba llena de personas, continuaron con su danza hasta que ambos explotaron en el mas deliciosa sensación de satisfacción.

Ella lo miro mientras se levantaba se acomodo sus ropas y tomo unos pergaminos, se arreglo el cabello y lo observo.

\- Podemos escaparnos,- aseguro el rubio, la castaña negó.

\- Lo siento pero estoy ocupada,- el rubio la observo perplejo, mientras observaba como ella caminaba a la puerta,- para la otra que quieras tener sexo conmigo, espera que hagamos una cita o mi lechuza, no soy una de tus conquistas que están a tu disposición, asi que espero esto no se repita, las sorpresas no me gustan,- abrió la puerta y salio.

El heredero Malfoy no podia estar mas furioso nadie nunca lo habia puesto en su lugar y no estaba acostumbrado, sabia que la bruja tenia su carácter, pero nadie valia la pena como para que el se dejara que le hablara de esa forma, salio de la oficina ya que tenia que visitar a alguien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La embajadora del Ministerio de Inglaterra en Francia estaba, caminando por los pasillos del castillo, la prueba había terminado hacia algunos minutos, estar de regreso en aquel lugar, caminar por esos pasillos le traían recuerdos amargos, los dias con sus amigos, las travesuras, todo era grandioso, simplemente esos recuerdos que siempre vivirían en su corazón, sintió que sus ojos cosquilleaban pero no lloraría, suspiro mientras se recargaba en el marco de una ventana que veía a la inmensidad de los terrenos de Hogwarts, estaba metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando alguien la llamaba, solo logro sentir que alguien jalaba de su túnica, bajo su cabea y vio a esa pequeña rubia hermosa.

\- Buenas tardes Señorita Granger,- saludo la pequeña.

\- Hola Sophia,- dijo mientras se acuclillaba frente a ella,- solo te recuerdo que te dije que podías llamarme Hermione,- la pequeña bajo la cabeza,- no seas tímida,- cuando puso su mano en su cabeza, una voz se escucho, una figura masculina llego a su lado.

\- Sophia te he dicho que no te vayas de esa forma de mi lado,- la regañaba ignorando a la castaña, esta se levanto.

\- No me quiero meter en lo que no me importa,- dijo viendo la espalda del hombre frente a la niña, ya que era muy alto,- pero esta conmigo.

\- Lo lamento si la molesto,- dijo el hombre para girarse y encarar a la castaña, abrió los ojos,- Hermione, no te reconocí,- la bruja rio,- esta niña se escapo de mi lado,- la pequeña bajo la cabeza.

\- Es que vi a la Seño… Hermione y la quise saludar e invitarla a comer un helado con nosotros,- dijo la pequeña emocionada.

\- Amor tal vez Hermione este ocupada,- explico el hombre a su hija.

\- En realidad Neville, tengo antojo de un helado de vainilla,- dijo mientras sonreía, el pelinegro asintió.

\- En ese caso me harán el honor de acompañarme,- extendió sus brazos para cargar a su hija, y el brazo libre para Hermione, ambas mujeres rieron,- ahora si vamos por sus helados Señoritas.

Extraño para muchos tiernos para otros, era la imagen que daban los tres, parecían una familia feliz, ya que en el camino de Hogwarts a Hogsmade iba riendo, la pequeña contaba los sabores que le gustaban también decía que quería, unos dulces y visitar la tienda de bromas, ante lo ultimo su Padre negó, mientras que la castaña le sonreía que se escaparían, la pequeña estaba feliz.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, la castaña no pudo evitar que su corazón golpeara fuertemente su pecho, si los recuerdos la invadieron dentro del castillo, ahora que estaba en aquel pueblo, estos la invadieron aun mas, sacudió la cabeza, ya que al sentir la mano de Neville sujetándola de la mano, ella sonrio ante su gesto y se sintió un poco mas en paz, camino mientras trataba de recuperar su sonrisa, el pueblo habia crecido, las tiendas comunes seguían, pero habia otras que no recordaba, llegaron a una heladería hermosa, parecida a la que estaba en el callejón diagon, fueron a donde servían los helados, y la pequeña que estaba en el suelo, veía todos los sabores con antojo, la heroína de guerra se rio al verlo los ojos de ilusión de la pequeña.

\- ¿Amor, de que sabor deseas el helado?,- pregunto Neville mientras se agachaba para hablarle a su hija.

\- Quiero de chocolate y fresa,- el padre de la pequeña negó.

\- Solo un sabor,- la niña hizo un puchero,- sabes que no debes comer muchos dulces,- la pequeña seguía enojada,- Sophie,- el tono dulce pero al mismo tiempo autoritario que uso el pelinegro, estremeció a la castaña.

\- Esta bien quiero chocolate,- pidió la pequeña rubia, el amigo de Hermione, asintió y pidió su helado, se giro a la heroína de guerra.

\- Yo quiero de fresa,- pidió la bruja, el pelinegro levanto una ceja.

\- Crei que querías de vainilla,- sugirió el profesor de Herbologia.

\- Cambie de opinión ahora quiero de fresa,- el hombre sonrio y pidió el helado de la bruja y uno para el. cuando tenían los que pidieron en sus manos, fueron a una mesa donde Hermione estaña sentada frente al Padre e Hija, antes de comer de su helado le sonrio a la pequeña,- ¿Quieres?,- esta asintió y tomo directo con boca del cono que le ofrecía la bruja, el pelinegro sono negó, mientras la castaña le guiñaba un ojo a la pequeña rubia.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron entre risas, mientras que la niña jugaba los adultos la vigilaban, caminaban de un lado a otro, mientras ella pedia dulces, su Padre se negaba asi que en ese momento la castaña le compraba lo que quería, mientras Neville le decía que no lo hiciera, ella sonreía y lo ignoraba.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, la bruja mas inteligente de su generación, sintió ese golpe de dolor, solo que extrañamente al sentir la mano de su amigo, la paz reino en su corazón nuevamente, llegaron a los aposentos del profesor de Herbologia, mientras que la pequeña rubia estaba cansada, se tallaba los ojos, del sueño que tenía en esos momentos, la castaña entro y vio una sala pequeña, bien iluminada, la rubia se sentó junto a ella, en el sofá mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, la castaña se sintió contenta ante el tacto de la pequeña, sonrió mientras su amigo, las veía este cargo a la brujita y la llevo por un pasillo, hasta que minutos después regreso con dos tazas de te, las coloco frente a Hermione, y se sento a su lado.

\- Asi que helado de fresa,- comento el pelinegro, la castaña sonrio.

\- Si,- dijo como respuesta.

\- Mi hija te quiere,- dijo el hombre,- es extraño,- la castaña levanto una ceja,- no lo digo por ti, en realidad eres muy buena y cualquiera que pase tiempo contigo, es inevitable que le seas agradable,- la bruja sonrio,- lo digo porque ella es muy tímida, tiende a ser complicado que hable con otros niños, y ni se digan los adultos, por eso es asombrosamente inesperado ese lazo que ha formado contigo,- ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno cuando vine a la revelación del torneo ella me saludo, junto con la hija de Snape,- comento la castaña.

\- Es cierto, ademas te admira,- la castaña se ruborizo,- es cierto ella estaba feliz de conocerte, me alegra que sean amigas,- ambos rieron, para Hermione una amistad con Neville era muy sencilla,- me da gusto verte de nuevo Hermione, desapareciste mucho tiempo,- ella asintió.

\- Es bueno regresar, extrañaba cosas de este lugar, solo que,- guardo silencio cuando su voz se quebró.

\- Entiendo es complicado por todo,- ambos sabían que se referían a la batalla, aunque para Hermione habia mas que eso,- solo espero no volver a perder contacto contigo, eres una gran amiga y ahora que mi hija te adora espero pronto podamos volver a salir,- ella asintió.

\- Yo encantada de salir con los dos,- ambos charlaron unos minutos mas para que despues la castaña se despidiera.

Para la heroína de guerra fue un golpe, el ver a personas de su pasado desde que llego a Londres, ellos marcaron parte importante en su vida, y hasta ahora no se habia percatado de la falta que les hacia en su vida.

Harry, Luna, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, siempre fueron personas importantes, Neville también fue un gran amigo, tenerlo cerca hacia que se sintiera en casa, su hija era una hermoso regalo, ella aunque no lo admitiera adoraba a los niños, y esa pequeña se la había ganado.

Su corazón latió con fuerza al recordar ese abrazo y lagrimas que había mantenido dentro salieron por sus ojos, esos recuerdos regresaban y quería alejarlos, estando en su habitación en la mansión Black, la cual llego hacia unos minutos, antes de que se durmiera, se cambio e hizo algo que necesitaba, tenia que alejar esos recuerdos, bajo a la chimenea y salio envuelta en llamas verdes, llego a un complejo de apartamentos, y camino por las escaleras, llego a una puerta donde toco y espero, esta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio asomarse.

\- Draco,- saludo.

\- Hermione pasa,- dijo haciéndose aun lado, ella paso y lo admiro tenia el pecho descubierto, ella admiro su físico,- no recibi tu lechuza,- dijo haciando alarde de lo que ella le dijo en la mañana.

\- De eso mismo quería hablar,- el sonrio de lado.

\- Escucho,- ella se sento en el sofá cruzando sus piernas, dejando ver un poco mas de lo normal por el hermoso vestido.

\- Lo que hiciste en la mañana estuvo mal debes admitirlo,- el rubio sonrio,- no puedes llegar a mi oficina solo porque tuviste ganas,- el levanto una ceja.

\- Que quieres que haga, cuando no te veo desde hacia dos dias,- ella sonrio,

\- Veo que no puedes olvidar mi cuerpo,- el rubio asintió,

\- Exacto eres imposible de olvidar,- dijo mirándola con lujuria.

\- Estas son mis reglas,- dijo seriamente la castaña,- no vamos a tener sexo solo porque tu quieres, sera cuando se pueda, no iras a mi oficina de esa forma de nuevo, nadie se enterara de lo que hacemos, si nos llevan a ver juntos, diremos que es por trabajo, no somos novios, asi que no doy explicaciones, y por lo tanto puedo salir con quien quiera al igual que tu,- el rubio asintió.

\- Solo una petición mía,- ella asintió,- aceptaras que soy el mejor amante que has tenido,- ella se carcajeo y este se acerco para besarla, ambos se enfrascaron en una guerra de pasión, que termino en la habitacion desnudos.

\- Eres el mejor amante,- dijo la castaña.

\- Al igual que tu,- ambos se perdieron entre besos y jadeos.

A la mitad de la noche la castaña estaba de pie frente a la ventana, mientras veía el lugar una saba cubria su cuerpo, desde que los recuerdos invadieron du mente, hacia años, se percato que si no dormía sola esos recuerdos desaparecían, ella habia llevado una vida diferente esos años, con tal de que su pasado no la sobrepasara, aunque estaba consciente que tarde o temprano lo tendría que hacer.

Giro su cuerpo y observo al rubio, su relación con el era solo eso, sexo sin compromisos, sin promesas que romper, sin amor, ya que ella despues de el jamás habia vuelto a amar y sabia que no lo haría de nuevo, en esta vida para ella solo existían este tipo de relaciones fugases y ahora que las reglas se establecieron podría disfrutar de quien años atrás fue su enemigo.

Actualice rápido, espero les guste el capitulo y en los próximos capítulos, se revelaran secretos y Neville entra a la contienda. Saludos.


	15. Capitulo 15: Lo mejor de dos mundos

**Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son de J.K. Rowling,**

**Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, favoritos de verdad son geniales, perdon si no he contestado sus comentarios, pero solo puedo decir que la historia esta en su climax, no hare sufrir a Neville, en realidad les confesare un secreto no se conquien dejar a Hermione (risa nerviosa). Se que el fic comenzo como un Dramione, pero Neville me gusta. Si quieren dejar su opinion con quien les gustaria se los agradezco, tomare en cuenta lo que me digan junto con lo que tengo planeado para la historia. No es una encuesta solo su opinion en el tema**

**Quiero disculparme por las faltas de ortografia, juro por Merlin que hago lo posible por no dejar nada mal escritos, gracias besos y saludos**

Capitulo 15: Lo mejor de dos mundos.

Una habitación llena de elegancia, fue alumbrada por un sol resplandeciente, un joven de cabellos rubios despertó, después de una noche placentera en compañía de una bella dama, sonrió ante el recuerdo de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sin duda la mejor amante que había tenido hasta ahora.

Extendió su brazo derecho, solo para sentír la cama vacía, eso era típico en ella irse antes de que el despertara. Esa mujer era el ejemplo de amante que necesitaba, sin pedir explicaciones y sobretodo sin exigir nada, giro su cuerpo para encontrarse con un trozo de pergamino en el cual se leía.

_Que tengas una linda tarde. H.G._

Ese era su saludo y despedida de las mañanas posteriores a una noche de pasión. Se levanto de la cama sin nada de ropa en su atlético cuerpo, entro a la ducha, mientras recordaba lo que ese baño habia visto hacia una horas.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Dos meses se dijo mentalmente, desde que su amorío nocturno comenzó, ella nunca paso tanto tiempo con nadie a excepción de Viktor, cuando vivio en Bulgaria, la diferencia es que con el jugador de quidditch mantuvo una relación, que se rompió cuando el le propuso matrimonio, ella huia de ese tipo de compromisos, por ese motivo comenzó una campaña de sexo casual, para de esa forma evitar situaciones incomodas. Solo que aun no entendía como es que ya tenia tanto tiempo en el cual ella, mantenía esa relación con Malfoy, no sentía nada mas que placer al estar entre sus brazos.

La relación entre ellos, era buena, sexo sin compromisos, sin explicaciones. Estaban juntos en secreto pues nadie sabia quien era el amante de Hermione, aunque debía decir que Cassandra sospechaba, Sirius por su parte tenia una mes que regreso de su misión, solo que últimamente se veía extraño.

La vida de la heroína de guerra, había cambiado con amante semi permanente, con el cual se divertía, en la cama por supuesto ya que nunca había tenia citas, solo encuentros furtivos y comidas casuales. Lo cual era algo bueno ya que esas eran las reglas del juego.

Esa mañana cuando la castaña llego a la mansión Black, ya que la noche la había pasado con Draco en su departamento, al ingresar a su habitación se encontró con una flor hermosa y una nota, cuando la tomo sonrió, todas las mañanas era lo mismo, la flor la dejo en un hermoso jarrón que adornaba su una mesa junto a su cama, mientras que abría la nota.

_Espero que tengas un lindo dia, Herms. La flor ya dura mas desde la ultima vez, ven pronto a verme, mi Papi dice que dentro de unos dias habrá una fiesta, ojala bailes con el. El también quiere que bailes con el, aunque me dijo que no dijera nada, te veo pronto._

_Sophia._

La castaña sonrio ante las ocurrencias de la pequeña, desde ese dia en Hogsmade, la hija de Neville le mandaba cada mañana una flor que ella misma cultivaba, junto con una nota. Rápidamente la bruja amiga de Potter respondió la misiva. Ademas de las cartas hubi varios dias en esos meses en los que la castaña visitaba a su amigo, los tres salian a cenar, a caminar por un helado, lo que fuera.

Dentro del corazón de Hermione, se sentía una fuerza que lo oprimía, ella estaba feliz por compartir esos momentos con una pequeña hermosa, sin duda ella jamás habia creido formar una familia, no desde hace años, no despues de _el._

Camino a su armario y saco una túnica roja, se la puso y se comenzó a arreglar, no le hacia nada bien el pensar en esa época, solo que al estar tan cerca de los Longbottom no podia dejar de recordar lo que una vez quiso, lastima que no podia, ya en su futuro esa idea no cavia. Solo se permitiría disfrutar de la compañía de su amigo y la hermosa niña que sin duda habia robado su corazón.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Una joven castaña caminaba por los pasillos del Ministerio, iba con unos pergaminos en mano hacia un departamento en particular, las personas que pasaban junto a ella la saludaban, mientras que otros se veían furiosos, una sonrisa interna atravesó su cuerpo, ya que la comunidad de sangres puras, quería su cabeza, la ley que revelo los manejos de las finanzas de familias distinguidas, estaba haciendo mella en muchos, furioso porque fueran cuestionados por sus ingresos e inversiones, pero lo que mas les molestaba e que todo aquello lo provocara una sangre sucia.

Reia internamente nunca fue de venganzas, solo que el hecho de que alguien inferior ante los ojos de muchos hiciera lo que ella, provocaba gozo en la heroína de guerra

Llego al departamento de Aplicación de ley mágica, sin decir más se dirigió al despacho del jefe de aquel departamento, suavemente dio dos toques, escucho un pase, la joven de mirada chocolate ingreso, vio en todo su esplendor a su amante, su cabello rubio brillaba, se levanto con toda la elegancia que solo una educación como la el daba, se veía serio, ella con la frente en alto ingreso cerrando la puerta tras ella, se vieron a los ojos, mientras la joven de cabellos castaños, se acercaba para besarlo castamente en los labios, camino hasta una silla y se sento. Por su parte el heredero Malfoy, tomo asiento sobre su escritorio frente a la bruja, que tanto molesto en su época de estudiantes.

\- No crei verte hasta mas tarde,- fue lo que el rubio dijo en forma de saludo.

\- Sabes que si no fuera por algo de trabajo, te veria hasta la noche,- el levanto una ceja, la castaña saco un pergamino para entregárselo,- es mejor que te enteres antes,- le informo mientras el rubio de mirada gris leia el pergamino, frunció el ceño,- crei que era mejor que te enteraras por mi,- el joven asintió.

\- Fue mejor,- afirmo mientras se ponía de pie,- ellos estarán furiosos,- explico mientras ponía ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

\- Lo se pero tarde o temprano sucedería,- el asintió.

\- En fin la verdad eso no me interesa, ellos sabrán que hacer,- dijo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de su amante y besaba su cuello, ¿A que hora llegaras?,- cuestiono.

\- No podre esta noche,- afirmo la castaña, el rubio frunció el ceño.

\- Compromisos,- mas que pregunta afirmo.

\- Mañana es el baile en Hogwarts, y hoy ire a comprar mi vestido,- el joven asintió.

\- Te ayudo a elegirlo,- dijo el.

\- Gracias pero ya quede con Pansy, ire a su tienda, mañana si no termino muy tarde voy a tu departamento,- el rubio asintió.

\- Perfecto,- el no pediría explicaciones,- lastima que no estoy invitado a ese evento, seria interesante bailar contigo,- la castaña sonrio.

\- Sabes que nada publico, a mi no me gusta la idea y a ti no te conviene que te vean con nadie, si no tus aventuras se terminarían,- el sonrio. En realidad desde que inicio su aventura con ella no habia dormido con nadie mas, eso era extraño en el pero si la bruja era suficiente no tenia sentido ver a nadie mas,- en fin, me retiro,- fue a la puerta y antes de salir el rubio hablo.

\- Es mejor que te prepares, ya que mis Padres estarán molestos, y seguramente te querrán visitar,- la castaña asintió.

El rubio observo el pergamino y sabia que sin duda sus progenitores estarán furiosos, ya que era su turno de que los investigaran sobre la nueva ley de inversiones, fue a su asiento para terminar con un dia laboral bastante cansado.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Hermione caminaba por el callejón diagon, su mente iba en otro lugar, ella entendía porque habia mentido al rubio, esa noche si podia verlo, ya que su vestido para el dia siguiente lo tenia en la mansión, la realidad es que al haber pasado tanto tiempo con el deseaba alejarse, le era incomodo pasar mucho tiempo con una sola persona, eran amantes solo que ella tenia mucho tiempo sin pasar mas de una noche con un solo amante.

Al saberse incapaz de seguir con su caminata regreso a la mansión Black, ya que al dia siguiente seria el baile de Navidad, aun faltaban algunos dias para la noche buena, solo que el baile se celebraría, la castaña suspiro y al llegar al que era su hogar por ese tiempo se metió en su habitacion para tratar de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la bruja más inteligente de su generación, paso el día leyendo asuntos de trabajo, comió en su habitación ya que su amiga había salido en una cita, su amigo merodeador estaba trabajando y ella estaba haciendo tiempo antes de comenzarse a arreglar.

Cuando el momento de comenzar a vestirse llego la joven de mirada chocolate, camino hasta su armario saco el vestido de color verde, sus zapatos y fue al espejo, al ver su reflejo sin el hechizo que hacia su cabello de otro color y de forma diferente, pude verse a ella misma hace años, una joven ingenua, de cabella enmarañado, come libros.

Sacudió su cabeza ante el recuerdo y el reflejo, aplico el hechizo e hizo su cabello oscuro y mas lacio, se peino y maquillo para después ponerse el vestido sumamente elegante, al verse vio a quien era ahora, la niña estaba en su pasado, ahora era una mujer que no se dejaba intimidar, ella era poderosa, no mas ingenuidad, nadie la volvería a usar.

Con la frente en alto salio de la habitación, dejando atrás a la ingenua sabelotodo, ahora solo verían a la mujer que ella se había esforzado por ser.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Llego por la chimenea directamente en la dirección de Hogwarts, un hombre vestido de negro estaba en una silla frente al escritorio, la castaña debia admitir que su e profesor, aun le causaba temor, sacudió su cuerpo la ceniza y saludo.

\- Buenas noches Profesor Snape,- saludo la joven.

\- Señorita Granger, veo que nos deleita con su presencia esta noche,- dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo,- crei que su amigo el pulgoso vendría,- antes de que la castaña respondiera una voz se escucho.

\- Severus deja de ser desagradable,- la joven vio a la Sra. Snape entrar con dos hermosas niñas de la mano, ambas se veía sonrientes, la rubia corrió con Hermione mientras que la pelinegra se quedo a lado de su Madre.

\- Herms,- la castaña se inclino par saludar a la pequeña.

\- Sophia,- ambas se abrazaron.

\- Mi papi no me dejara estar en la fiesta,- la pequeña se acuso.

\- Eres muy pequeña para estar en el baile,- afirmo la castaña.

\- Eso mismo dice mi papa,- la castaña asintió.

\- Debes obedecerlo,- la niña hizo un puchero,- hacemos un trato,- dijo la heroína de guerra ya que odiaba ver triste a la rubiecita,- ahora tendrás que irte a dormir, pero la semana que viene te llevo de compras,- la pequeña sonrió.

\- Si quiero ir,- la castaña asintió.

\- Mas tarde le pido permiso a tu Papa,- la niña asintió.

\- Gracias Hermione,- segundos después salio corriendo de la habitación con su amiga.

\- Hermione querida,- hablo la esposa del pocionista,- ¿Vienes sola?,- cuestiono.

\- Si Sra Snape,- la bruja hizo una mueca.

\- Te he dicho que me digas Isis,- la castaña asintió.

\- Perdón, efectivamente vine sola,- la pelinegra sonrio.

\- Se me hace extraño que una hermosura como tu no tenga pareja,- la heroína de guerra sonrió.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo para tener alguna relación.- afirmo la joven de mirada chocolate. Antes de que la platica fuera mas incomoda una voz se escucho en la dirección.

\- Es hora de ir al gran comedor,- el director se puso de pie tomando a su esposa del brazon, la joven de cabellos castaños, sonrio al ver a su amigo,- ¿Me permitirías acompañarte?,- cuestiono la joven asintió y se dejo guiar por su amigo.

Eso era lo que le gustaba de estar con el profesor de Herbologia, era atento, no había silencios incómodos y los mas importante no tenían que estar en una cama para llevarse bien.

Cuando entro al gran comedor recordo su propio baile en cuarto grado, como estaba nerviosa por bailar con Viktor, como se pudo divertir en compañía de quien ahora era un gran amigo, sonrio ante el recuerdo.

Cuando la cena termino y vio a muchas parejas bailar no pudo evitar la nostalgia, no solo recordaba los buenos momentos, también los malos, como Ron le hizo una escena de celos, sonrio ante la añoranza de volverlo a ver, sintió que sus ojos picaban y quiso levantarse para alejarse de los recuerdos. Cuando tuvo oportunidad la joven se levanto de su silla, quería llorar solo que no permitirá que nadie la viera, al ver que nadie la observaba, la heroína de guerra camino fuera del gran comedor.

Llego a uno de los pasillos, sintió que el aire regreso a sus pulmones, se detuvo en una columna recargando su cabeza en el dorso de su mano, estaba triste, hacia mucho tiempo que dejo de sentirse de esa forma, pero el regresar a su escuela, ver los pasillos donde tantas veces lo recorrió con sus amigos, el trio de oro les decían, ahora solo quedaban dos.

Suspiro e intento que los recuerdos de su gran amigo fueran alegres, limpio una lagrima que caia por su mejilla y suspiro con fastidio, odiaba su debilidad no quería ser vulnerable. De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, la joven vio frente a ella un pañuelo, lo tomo mietras se limpiaba el rostro, giro su cuerpo para encontrarse con la mirada serena de su amigo, el joven en silencio sonrio brindándole paz.

\- No preguntare nada, ya que imagino el porque de tu estado de animo,- hablo el joven,- solo quiero dejarte claro, que esta bien llorar, sentirse débil un momento, recordar aunque sea triste solo que levantarte aunque creas que no puedes,- la joven bruja sintió tranquilidad al escuchar a su amigo, levanto el rostro y beso su mejilla.

\- Gracias Neville,- el solo sonrio y la abrazo, la joven de mirada chocolate se sintió en paz.

\- Sabes esta es la primera vez que estamos solos,- la castaña asintió,- creo que debemos disfrutar el tiempo de adultos,- ambos sonrieron regresando al gran comedor, para charlar y bailar.

Por primera vez la joven con un pasado desconocido para muchos, reia sin la necesidad del sexo de por medio, estaba feliz de estar con alguien con quien bastaba charlar para sentirse bien. La noche paso entre risas y bromas donde ambos la pasaron bien en compañía del otro.

La castaña en ese momento se sintió satisfecha de tener a dos hombres diferentes a su lado, Neville le daba paz sin la necesidad de la intimidad y Draco la pasión de un amante. Estaba feliz ya que tenia en sus manos lo mejor de dos mundos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola mis queridos lectores antes que nada quiero ofrecer una enorme disculpa por mi retraso pero de verdad cuento con poco tiempo, actualmente tengo poco tiempo par escribir y pues sinceramente me tardo mucho en armar un capitulo, ya que deseo darles algo interesante que leer y no publicar cualquier cosa, en fin. Pido disculpas y espero no me manden crucius, solo les recuerdo no abandonare la historia eso seria una irresponsabilidad y juro por merlin que la continuare aunque me tarde un poco, gracias por sus lecturas comentarios los quiero y espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

Capitulo 16: Visitas inesperadas.

En un terreno adornado con la nieve mas blanca que existiera, se iluminaba con los primeros rayos del sol, la belleza natural era deslumbrante, el lago se encontraba congelado por las bajas temperaturas de la época, un lugar par el romance se alzaba, los amantes mas enamorados podrían ver la belleza del lugar, mientras que las almas atormentadas solo podían ver el vacio de la vida, la existencia sin un propósito real. Este era el caso de la pareja sentada en la nieve, gracias a Merlín eran magos y el frio no los molestaba a causa de un hechizo.

El joven de cabello negro, se despertó al sentir un peso extraño en su hombro, al ver la causa sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo, algo que hacia unos años comenzó a sentir por una persona muy especial, vio a su amiga de colegio totalmente dormida, mientras el recordaba la noche que pasaron.

Despues de la escena en el pasillo, de verla triste y vulnerable, bailaron hasta en cansancio, charlaron de muchas cosas y por un momento ella fue la joven que el recordaba, no la mujer fría que era para todos, ya que el notaba que solo con su hija se mostraba amor y cariño, mientras que con las personas a su alrededor reflejaba dureza.

Al verla tan en paz, no quiso perturba su mundo de sueños, alejados de una vida que el sabia no era sencilla para su amiga de mirada chocolate, se puso de cuclillas con cuidado de no moverla, para posteriormente poner un brazo en su espalda y el otro debajo de sus rodillas, la alzo con facilidad y la llevo cargando atravesando los terrenos de Hogwarts. El no podia apartar la mirada del cuerpo delicado de quien muchas veces lo ayudo en el colegio, una mujer hermosa debería ser cuidada como una flor y eso el haría, ya que ella ahora se habia ganado un protector de por vida.

Lo que el joven profesor no sabia es que una mirada se llenaba de furia al ver la escena de que representaba aquella pareja.

Cuando el joven pelinegro, llego a sus habitaciones, puso con calma a su amiga en la cama, se inclino a cubrirla con una cobija, mientras quitaba un mechon de su cabello que taba su rostro, se levanto y al girar su cuerpo hacia la puerta, una figura pequeña lo observaba con una sonrisa radiante atravesando su pequeño rostro, el negó mientras salía de su habitación para llevar a su razón de vivir a desayunar.

En la cocina de las habitaciones privadas del profesor de herbologia padre e hija estaban en la mesa, mientras la pequeña rubia comía su avena, el adulto escribía una nota, segundos despues colocaba el pergamino en la pata de una lechuza y esta se marchaba volando, cuando levanto su mirada para ver a su pequeña, esta sonreía con dulzura, el sabia que en su mente se formaban ideas que en ese momento quiso quitarle.

\- Se lo que te imaginas Sophia y no es lo que piensas,- declaro el hijo de Frank y Alice.

\- Pero Papa,- la niña hizo un puchero,- seria super genial que tu y Herms pues ya sabes fueran como los papas de Eileen,- explicaba la niña como si tuviera mucho tiempo pensando en esa teoría.

\- No va a pasar eso, ella es mi amiga eso es todo,- la pequeña iba a hablar,- fin de la discusión,- la niña inflo sus mejillas, en señal de berrinche, antes de que pudiera protestar unos pasos se escucharon por los pasillos, la rubiecita al ver a la castaña se levanto corriendo.

\- Herms verdad que quieres ser mi mama,- le solto de pronto antes de que la heroína de guerra pudiera decir siquiera los buenos dias, si estaba desconcertada al despertar en la cama de su amigo, con esa pregunta estaba aun mas en shock.

\- Sophia,- reprendió su padre, la castaña sonrio y se coloco de cuclillas frente a la pequeña que sin duda robo su corazón.

\- Nena,- dijo en tono dulce,- tu eres mi mejor amiga, y siempre que me necesites estare contigo, solo que no puedo ser tu mama, ya que tu ya tienes una,- la niña la observo la mirada triste.

\- Pero ella,- antes de que dijera algo mas agrego,- entonces si eres mi amiga, podemos hacer muchas cosas juntas,- a castaña asintió.

\- Te prometi que iríamos de compras, cosa que haremos antes del año nuevo, la pequeña sonrio.

\- Yo quiero que seas mi mami, pero los adultos son extraños,- agrego antes de regresar a su lugar y terminar de comer, la joven se acerco al pelinegro quien le ofreció una tasa de te la cual ella bebió, estaba seria a la expectativa de la reaidad de que habia pasado entre ellos, este le sonrio imaginándose su lucha interna, cuando la pequeña hija de Neville se marcho este le sonrió.

\- No paso nada entre nosotros,- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios,- solo te quedaste dormida mientras estábamos en el lago negro, y te traje a mi recamara,- ella sonrio.

\- Gracias,- el asintió,- es hora de que me vaya,-el joven profesor se acerco a ella,- espero no te moleste que lleve a Sophia de compras,- el sonrió.

\- Claro que no, solo que tendrá que ser después de año nuevo,- ella asintió,- porque es tradición estos días irnos a un viaje,-ella no pregunto de este viaje,- pero te veo después de año nuevo.

\- Claro ahora si me voy antes de que Sirius me busque,- amos rieron y ella se dirigió a la chimenea, puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo,- gracias por todo,- ella recordaba que lloro mientras el la consolaba, le dio un beso casto en los labios y desapareció bajo las llamas verdes.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Un par de horas despues la joven heroína de guerra bajo las escaleras de la mansión Black para ir a la cocina por comida, estaba entusiasmada por la cita con Sophia sin duda esa pequeña le habia robado el corazón, por otra parte la noche que paso en compañía de Neville resulto ser genial, llego al comedor, donde vio a Cassandra sentada tomando te, se miraba sumamente seria, la joven de mirada chocolate se acerco a su amiga y se sentó frente a ella.

\- Buenos dias,- saludo la castaña a su amiga pelirroja.

\- Buenos dias deberían ser para ti, si pasaste una noche agitada,- la amiga de Potter sonrio sin comprender el chiste de su amiga, esta al ver la cara de interrogación de la aludida, agrego,- Neville mando una nota en la mañana informando que pasaste la noche en el castillo,- en ese momento Hermione comprendió,- asi que es el,- afirmo la pelirroja.

\- No comprendo,- fue la respuesta de Hermione.

\- No te hagas la tonta, me refiero que si es el con quien te has estado acostando durante meses,- la castaña se sonrojo y negó.

\- No en tiendo de donde sacas esas ideas,- trato de defenderse la joven embajadora del ministerio.

\- Que desde hace meses has estado viendo a alguien y no lo niegues,- dijo la pelirroja.

\- Pues querida,- dijo en tono de burla,- si los caballeros no tienen memoria, ¿Por qué las damas deberíamos tenerla?,- diciendo esto se levanto dela silla para ir a la sala a leer un rato.

Como todas las noches la joven bruja salio de la mansión Black a ver a su ra amante, iba vestida con una ligera túnica y zapatos altos, su varita entre sus ropas, mientras se aparecía en un callejón cercano, al llegar frente a la puerta del departamento del rubio, toco con suavidad.

La figura masculina frente a ella, sonrio al comprobar que era la mujer con la cual paaba muchas noches, era extraño como ellos pudieran sonreírse sin sarcasmos y estar juntos sin malos tratos. El rubio se hizo a un lado para hacer pasar a su acompañante, el estaba vestido con una túnica que siempre hacia que se viera elegante, por su parte ella se inclino para besarlo, para después irse a sentar al sofá, por su parte el heredero Malfoy con su andar elegante, le extendió la mano.

\- Esta noche cenaremos fuera,- comento el heredero Malfoy.

\- Sabes que no se puede,- afirmo la joven,- además no necesitamos salir para hacer lo que nos gusta,- dijo mientras lo abrazaba seductoramente.

\- Lo se, pero tengo hambre,- esa fue su explicación.

Segundos despues ambos sin salir del departamento para no levantar sospechas, se aparecieron la castaña odiaba ese modo de transportarse, asi que cuando abrió los ojos, despues de sentir el tiron en su estomago, se sintió mareada, tomo con mas fuerza el brazo de su pareja y este sonrio al verla palida, cuando ella sintió que el piso dejo de moverse, avanzo unos pasos. sorprendida de lo que tenia frente a ella.

Una hermosa gama de luces de una ciudad aparecieron, mientras que la joven pudo notar que estaban en altura, ella sonrio ya que a pesar de que no amara a su acompañante era un lugar mágico y hacia un salida mas agradable la de ese momento, el se acerco a ella para tomarla por la cintura, puso su barbilla en su hombro y la apretó a su cuerpo.

\- Siempre tan discreto,- ella comento.

\- Quería salir, pero sin que nadie nos viera, asi que pensé en esto,- ella sonrio.

\- Es hermoso el lugar,- agrego la joven.

\- Lo se por eso lo elegi.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ya que entre ellos las palabras no eran necesarias, también estaba conscientes que no existían mayores sentimientos que la lujuria ya que seria un desastre que se enamoraran.

Estaban tan seguros de la naturaleza de su relación que nunca se pusieron a pensar que nadie está a salvo de las flechas de Cupido, pensaban que el amor no los tocaría.

Que ilusos.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

En una mansión oscura, una joven pelirroja estaba sentada en un sofá, leia un enorme libro mientras reia, estaba feliz ya que siempre el leer un buen libro le levantaba el animo, ya que últimamente estaba preocupada por su amiga, asi que aprovechaba cualquier momento para distraerse.

Una mirada gris se poso sobre ella, pues el merodeador le intrigaba esa joven, nunca desde que conocieron se llevaron bien, pues ella era como Hermione, solo que aun mas insufrible, siempre dijo que el era el hombre mas irresponsable que conoció, ademas estaba el hecho de que ella creyo que el era gay porque no se habia casado aun.

No es que tuviera algo en contra de los gays pero decir que Sirius Black, mejor conocido como el mujeriego de Hogwarts y aun despues de azkaban seguía siendo atractivo, y tenia a cualquier mujer a su disposición, dijeran que no le gustaban las damas, era un insulto. Asi que desde entonces ellos siempre se peleaban cuando estaban cerca, la única razón por la que podían convivir era por Hermione, con una sonrisa en los labios llego a la sala la observo detenidamente, ya que fea no era solo que nunca estaría con alguien como ella, curvo su boca en una sonrisa ya que quería divertirse un momento.

\- ¿Dónde esta Hermione?. cuestiono bruscamente, solo que ella lo ignoro olímpicamente,- te hice una pregunta,- insistió el merodeador.

\- ¿Me hablabas?,- pregunto la pelirroja.

\- Te preguntaba por Hermione,- respondió el hombre de mirada gris.

\- Pues si no la tengo en mi bolsa no se donde esta,- contesto con sarcasmo. Antes de que una batalla campal se desatara entre ellos, la puerta anuncio una visita, la joven dejo su libro en el sofá y se levanto,- no te preocupes yo abro, no te vayas a cansar,- le dijo con un tono de burla, ya que siempre ella hacia énfasis en la edad del merodeador. La joven fue a la entrada solo para encontrarse con una mujer que casi tira la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

\- Donde demonios esta Sirius,- la mujer le grito a Cassandra.

\- Disculpe,- hablo la pelirroja.

\- Ah seguramente tu eres su nueva conquista,- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo,- solo querida te digo que el no es de una sola mujer, ademas rompe contigo sin siquiera darte la cara,- afirmo la mujer que estaba en la entrada.

\- No se quien eres pero te pido que a mi no me grites,- hablo con diplomacia, aunque por dentro estaba furiosa.

\- Pues si le dijeras a Sirius que estoy esperándolo no tendrías que soportarme,- la pelirroja estaba a punto de gritarle cuando una voz masculina se escucho, la pelirroja a reconocer su presencia se iba a marchar, solo que el brazo del merodeador se lo impidió, este la tomo de la cintura y la pego a un costado de su cuerpo, ella quería moverse pero el se lo impidió.

\- Querida,- dijo el heredero Black ya que no recordaba el nombre de la bruja frente a el,- ¿Qué se te ofrece?,- pregunto.

\- Pues que querria de ti, nada solo que al menos si terminaras conmigo me des la cara, no me lo hagas saber por lechuza,- la pelirroja lo miro asombrada, ya que si pensaba que era cobarde ahora lo confirmaba.

\- Pues que te puedo decir, ya vez la razón por la cual termine mi relación contigo,- acto seguido apretó el cuerpo de su inquilina,- ella es mi novia,- la cara de Cassandra fue epica demostrando desconcierto mientras que Sirius estaña serio,- espero comprendas,- agrego.

\- Pues no te creo, ya se que siempre haces que otra se deshaga de tus conquistas,- afirmo la bruja.

\- Espero esto sirva,- antes de que la pelirroja pudiera reaccionar, sintió los labios húmedos de Sirius sobre los de ella. a pesar de que se quería resistir, la pelirroja termino poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del merodeador, profundizando el beso, pasaron segundos, antes de que la bruja francesa recuperara la cordura, al separarse pudo ver la sonrisa del merodeador, ella desconcertada lo empujo y salio corriendo hacia las escaleras, lo único que se escucho en la mansión fue un duro portazo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Otro dia en la Madriguera, eso pensaba la castaña, que sentada en la sala veía como la Sra Weasley, caminaba de un lado a otro moviendo los muebles del lugar, reacomodando todo la llegada del año nuevo que se celebraría en aquella casa.

La heroína de guerra mucho tiempo lo tuvo como su hogar hasta ese dia que sin duda fue el mas triste de todos. Aunque deseara olvidarlo aun recordaba el la batalla final cuando muchas personas que no debieron morir, perecieron para defender sus ideales, en el caso de la mayoría.

En la sala se encontraban mas personas que ella admiraba, los Lupin que por suerte a Merlin no perdieron sus vidas, ya que hubiera sido una tragedia que su hijo Teddy quedara huérfano.

Sus ojos viajaron a Fred, quien estuvo a punto de morir solo podia pensar en el sufrir de su gemelo al perder a su otra mitad.

Muchos dieron sus vidas para un mundo mejor, su amigo Ron que ahora esperaba estuviera en paz. Tenia un vaso en la mano, mientras veía a Sirius reir con Remus, esos dos jamás cambiarían, pensaba la castaña. Bebía el contenido de su copa, mientras se levantaba y por fin se unia a la fiesta, se quedo de pie junto a Harry quien estaba de mano de Pansy, Sirius la abrazo por la cintura mientras que los Lupin reian. Esa noche su amiga no habia ido a a fiesta ya que dijo tenia una cita.

Regresar a la Madriguera siempre fue un trago amargo para la amiga de Potter, solo que pon fin despues de algún tiempo podia sentirse mas tranquila, sonrio con ganas. En ese instante de felicidad fue apagado en un instante, ya que las llamas verdes de la chimenea se iluminaron, dejando ver a un ultimo invitado, la joven de cabellos castaños, solto su copa haciendo que el liquido cayera al piso, se puso blanca y tuvo ganas de vomitar, una mano apretó la suya dándole apoyo, Sirius se veía serio mas no estaba sorprendido, mientras ella veía como todos saludaban al recién llegado, ella por su parte no deseo permanecer mas en ese lugar y salio al jardín.

Para ese momento estaba oscuro ya que dentro de poco tiempo seria año nuevo, no quería verlo a ese ser que destruyo su vida, solo que su llegada a ese lugar fue sorpresiva, sabia que Sirius la cubriría para que nadie sospechara nada sobre su salida de la casa. Apretaba su vestido mientras una línea se formaba en sus labios, su pasado por fin la alcanzo y debia enfrentarlo aunque aun no estuviera preparada.

Escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, junto auna fragancia que por un año estuvo a su lado, frunció el ceño, pues sabia quien habia ido a buscarla, suspiro y se mantuvo firme.

\- Veo que fuiste la única que no me saludo,- afirmo una voz a sus espaldas, la joven alzo una ceja,- has cambiado mucho,- la joven rio.

\- Que querías que te recibiera con luces y abrazos,- dijo mientras se giraba,- o que me arrojara a tus brazos,- le grito al hombre frente a ella.

\- Solo esperaba que habláramos,- explico el recién llegado.

\- Y que creyera lo que me dijeras,- negó con la cabeza,- no soy la misma ilusa de antes,- camino para pasar a su lado,- por cierto feliz año nuevo Charlie…

Creo que no hay mucho que agregar, solo que espero les guste el capitulo y pues ya comienza lo bueno.

Quiero de igual manera mencionar que mañana es una fecha importante, un aniversario mas del final de la segunda guerra donde muchos murieron, solo puedo decir que gracias a los héroes por dar su vida.

Lumus a ellos.


	17. Capitulo 17: Revelaciones

**Hola mis queridos lectores, quiero agradecer sus lecturas comentarios, favoritos, son geniales de verdad espero que la historia siga siendo e su agrado, tratare de actualizar mas seguido. Según mis planes en los capítulos llevo considerados hasta ahora 21 capitulos, pero podrían ser mas, asi que hay historia para mas tiempo, gracias por continuar leyendo saludos. Letras inclinadas son recuerdos.**

Capitulo 17: Revelaciones

Hermione bajaba las escaleras de la mansión, habían pasado dos días desde año nuevo, ella aun estaba en shock por el regreso de Charlie, ese ser que destruyo su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza no necesitaba pensar en el, años pasaron sin que ella recordara su nombre y en una noche no echaría a perder todo lo que había logrado en esos años. Cuando llego a la sala, vio a Sirius esperándola, ella estaba molesta con el, pues este sabia que el pelirrojo regresaría y no le advirtió el suceso, aun recordaba esa noche después de que llegaran de la madriguera.

_Dentro de la Mansion Black, una joven de cabellos castaños entraba por la chimenea arrojando su bolso y zapatos, estaba molesta y se arrancaba del cabello las orquillas que uso para sujetarlo, lo que pensó seria una noche cualquiera se convirtió en su propio infierno, ya que la llegada de la última persona que creyó ver en su vida la desestabilizo._

_Además el muy idiota todavía creía que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos o que harían el amor toda la noche, pensó la heroína de guerra. Fue con paso rápido a sentarse o mas arrojarse al sofá, detrás de ella apareció Sirius, con el semblante preocupado, la observo mientras ella, estaba tapándose la cara con las manos, el merodeador se sentó a su lado._

\- _Hermione,- la llamo el hombre, mientras fritaba su espalda con su mano,- e verdad lo siento,- dijo el hombre de mirada gris._

\- _No tienes porque,- aseguro la joven,- tu no podías evitar que viniera,- la joven levanto su rostro y lo observo con los ojos hinchados a causa del llanto, el de inmediato se sintió culpable y se levanto._

\- _Tal vez no podía hacer nada para evitar que llegara,- el hombre bajo la cabeza,- pero pude haberte advertido,- la joven se enderezo por completo al escuchar las palabras de su amigo._

\- _Disculpa,- dijo en un tono tan frio que al heredero Black le helo la sangre,- ¿tu sabias que ese imbécil vendría a Londres y no me dijiste?,- le grito la joven de mirada chocolate._

\- _Sabia que vendría, mas no conocía la fecha,- afirmo el merodeador mientras que la joven se ponía de pie, el hombre de mirada gris levanto su rostro solo para sentir como su cabeza giraba al sentir un impacto en su mejilla, este sintió un dolor físico tan fuerte, pero que aun no se asemejaba al que sentía en su alma. Al ver la mirada triste de la joven el se sintió triste y desolado, ella era muy importante en su vida y no le informo algo que sabia le dolería en el alma._

\- _Si o no sabias que esto destruiría, todo lo que he resuelto desde hace años,- aseguro la joven._

\- _Yo lo hice,- la joven le levanto la mano._

\- _Lo sabias,- afirmo roja de coraje._

\- _Es cierto pero yo quería protegerte,- la castaña levanto una ceja._

\- _Tenias que decirlo Sirius si bien, no podía evitar verlo, si podría haber estado preparada,- posteriormente la amiga de Potter dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras enojada, lo único que se escucho fue el sonio e la puerta._

Hermione al ver al merodeador, avanzo mas rápido aun estaba molesta, de alguna manera sabia que era infantil su conducta pero la sentía en su mente totalmente justificada, la embajadora de Londres, fue directamente a la chimenea y salio de la mansión, dejando a Sirius realmente triste.

Una persona veía a lo lejos, como el hombre que siempre había considerado inmaduro, se veía sumamente triste, se sentía mal por la actitud de su amiga y pensó que debía charlar con ella, sintiendo lastima por el merodeador, decidió que debía ayudarlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dentro de los aposentos privados del profesor de herbologia, una hermosa niña rubia estaba feliz en su cama mientras su papa la peinaba, la pequeña relataba a su Padre por milésima vez todo lo que haría ese dia con Hermione, tenia puesto un hermoso vestido rosado con dos trenzas a los lados, el pelinegro al ver tan feliz a su tesoro sonrió, estaba tan feliz la pequeña de estar todo el dia con su amiga que no le importaba lo ocurrió en el viaje, movio la cabeza.

Fue a la sala a esperar a su compañera de escuela, al ver las llas encenderse, y a la invitada abrazar amorosamente a su hija, se sintió feliz, pues su pequeña tenia el rostro tan iluminado de la felicidad, que podría encender cualquier cosa.

\- Neville,- escucho la voz de Hermione,- ¿estás bien?,- le cuestiono la castaña, ya que su amigo se veía muy serio,- planeando lo que haras en tu tiempo de hombre sin hijos,- afirmo con ironia, el solo sonrio.

\- En realidad ahora que lo mencionas no planee nada,- le respondió mientras ambos reian,- estare corrigiendo trabajos,- fue su respuesta,- lo se nada divertido pero aprovechare que el huracán que tengo por hija se divierte contigo,- afirmo el pelinegro,- ¿segura que no quieres que vaya?,- cuestiono.

\- Super segura esta es una tarde de chicas,- la rubiecita sonrio,- nos vemos en la noche, tendremos cuidado Neville,- la castaña beso a su amigo en la mejilla y salio con la niña inmensamente feliz de que tendría su tarde de chicas.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa misma noche Hermione estaba con Sophia en su recamara, despues de haber tenido una gran tarde, comprando en todas las tiendas que encontraron, desde ropa hasta zapatos, accesorios y libros sin lugar a dudas esa pequeña tenia una gran inteligencia, la castaña se sentía feliz de conocer a un niña con esas capacidades.

La bruja mas inteligente de su generación, sabía que pronto seria opacada por la rubiecita que tenía enfrente. La heroína de guerra, cepillaba y trenzaba el cabello de Sophia mientras esta estaba feliz, ya estaban en Hogwarts y debía dormirse la pequeña, ambas reían recordando el día tan fabuloso que tuvieron, cuando termino con el cabello de la rubia, esta se recostó mientras que la castaña la cubría con las mantas, Hermione se puso de pie, solo que una mano la detuvo.

\- Entonces ¿esto es?,- cuestiono la pequeña.

\- ¿ A que te refieres?.- pregunto la castaña.

\- Si esto es salir de compras con una mama,- afirmo la rubiecita. A la heroína de guerra se le cerro el corazón, no se esperaba esa pregunta, ella no sabia nada de la madre de la pequeña, asi que sintió una profunda tristeza.

\- Si mi niña, esto es salir de compras con una mami,- le respondió con ternura mientras acariciaba su rostro.

\- Entonces serás mi mami,- afirmo la pequeña.

\- Seré tu amiga, pero siempre contaras conmigo,- amas rieron ya que a pesar de ser tan joven, Sophia entendía que para que esa mujer que adoraba fuera su mami, tendría que hacer que su papi fuera su esposo, como los padres de Eileen, la castaña beso su frente y segundos posteriores salio de la habitación.

Aun con el corazón hecho pure, la joven embajadora se despidió de Neville y salio por la chimenea rumbo a la mansión Black, esa noche no tenia ganas de ver a Draco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en un lujoso departamento, un joven de cabellos rubios, estaba observando por la ventana el cielo oscuro, pues esa noche no apareció su amante nocturna, esa joven que molestaba en el colegio, ella quien considero inferior de acuerdo a sus creencias, a quien maltrato por años, pero eso habia terminado, si bien seguía siendo el gran Draco Malfoy, arrogante heredero de una inmensa fortuna, merecedor de lo mejor que el dinero pudiera comprar.

Las ideas impuestas por su Padre, se esfumaron como lo hizo Voldemort, el creció bajo esas reglas, por ello las cumplía, ahora con madurez veía el mundo diferente, no odiaba a los nacidos de padres muggles, ni mestizos, tampoco eran sus amigos, solo que ahora no los insultaba.

Ahora quien diría que su amante, aunque jamás se lo dijera la mejor hasta ahora seria nada mas y nada menos que la amiga de Potter, esa chiquilla que paso de ser insignificante físicamente hablando a una hermosa mujer, tal vez su belleza no era despampanante pero si bastante atractiva.

Esa noche ella no acudió a su cita, solo que estaba acostumbrado a eso, ella no acostumbraba a avisar si lo vería o no, raro que el aceptara esa condiciones, pero le gustaba el sexo con ella así que valía la pena. Camino por la sala pensando en ella, era inusual que pensara tanto en una mujer, sacudió su cabeza.

Esa relación le convenía por una sencilla razón no había sentimientos de por medio, ella no lo amaba y el tampoco a ella. solo que se preguntaba porque le era difícil no verla, sentía un vacio extraño en su interior.

De nuevo se golpeo mentalmente, el no podía desarrollar sentimientos por ella, simplemente eso no estaba en sus planes. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, ya que la chimenea se activo dejando entras a sus progenitores, como la castaña no acudió a su cita no se molesto en bloquear los accesos. El heredero Malfoy se puso con su expresión normal, olvidando sus pensamientos acerca de la joven por la cual se negaba a tener sentimientos.

\- Madre,- se acerco a la mujer rubia y beso su mano,- Padre,- dijo mientras asentía en dirección de su progenitor,- ¿A que debo su visita?,- cuestiono el príncipe de las serpientes.

\- Esto Draco no es una visita social,- dijo seriamente el patriarca de la familia.

\- Espero estes solo o saca a esa jovencita,- agrego Narcissa. El rubio se puso tenso solo que no debían notarlo.

\- No se a que te refieres Madre,- respondió el rubio menor, segundos despues un sobre era lanzado a sus manos, el joven saco el contenido y manteniendo su semblante usual observo las fotos, de Hermione entrando a su departamento, el besándola, varias fotos de ambos.

\- De esa jovencita hablaba,- comento Narcissa,- no se en que pensabas cuando te involucraste con ella, y de verdad no nos interesa que grado de relación tienen,- explico la mujer quien aun mantenía su postura diplomática.

\- ¿Entonces que deseas?,- cuestiono el rubio.

\- ¿Asi que no lo negaras?,- hablo Lucius,- nosotros no te criamos para que te involucres con una sangre sucia, eres nuestro heredero,- exclamo con furia.

\- Mi vida personal no es su asunto,- desafío el rubio.

\- No nos hables de esa manera,- rebatió Lucius.

\- Basta,- grito Narcissa,- es cierto Draco no te criamos para esto,- señalo las fotos,- solo que querido,- se dirigió a su esposo,- debemos aprovechar una buena oportunidad cuando se presenta,- ambos hombres no comprendían la dirección de las cosas,- tener de nuestro lado a esa mujer, es beneficioso, ella a proclamado esa ley y puedes que con ella a nuestro lado nos hagamos intocables,- agrego la matriarca de la familia Malfoy.

\- Alto Madre no se que quieran pero ella y yo no seremos públicos, nuestra relación es nuestra,- se defendió el rubio menor.

\- Es que no entiendes que quieras o no lo harás,- segundos después saco un pergamino, que Draco leyó mientras lo hacia se ponía aun mas pálido, cuando concluyo su lectura, observo a su progenitores.

\- Me explican esto,- hablo señalando el pergamino.

\- Es muy claro,- respondió la hermosa mujer rubia,- tienes 6 meses para casarte o perderás todo,- simplifico Narcissa,- tu abuelo Abrax fue muy claro, tienes que casarte antes de tu cumpleaños número 29, o perderás el derecho a la fortuna Malfoy.

\- ¿Porque nunca lo mencionaron?,- cuestiono.

\- Porque sabia que tarde o temprano entrarías en razón y te casarias, lamentablemente no lo hiciste y ahora tienes el reloj en tu contra,- intervino Lucius.

\- Asi que querido, yo te aconsejaría que desposaras a la sangre sucia, su presencia como la Señora Malfoy nos traería beneficios, sobre todo con esa ley,- agrego Narcissa.

\- Como ¿Ustedes pretenden que me case con ella?,- cuestiono Draco.

\- Claro que si, ya te acuestas con ella asi que supongo le perdiste el asco,- respondió la rubia,- no te hagas el inocente es algo que nos conviene a todos, ya que a pesar de no recibir dinero nuestro, no creo que quieras perder tus comodidades de ser el heredero Malfoy, asi que te acosejo hagas lo que te hemos pedido,- los señores Malfoy salieron del departamento de su heredero mientras el se quedo con la duda de saber que hacer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el gran castillo de Hogwarts, se celebraba un gran evento el torneo de los tres magos, donde escuelas extranjeras se reunían para hacer pruebas y con ellas demostrar su valentía aquellos que se atrevían a participar, estaban en un superficie rodeados de piedras donde los participante tenían que luchar contra fieros dragones, en las gradas se encontraban los profesores y alumnos observando el espectáculo solo una persona estaba ausente,

Hermione no quería acudir a ese evento, pero su responsabilidad como agente del Ministerio la obligaba, estaba rodeada de muchas personas pero al mismo tiempo se sentía sola, por una parte su mente viajaba al pasado cuando su amigo lucho en es prueba, recordó a Ron con el pasar del tiempo se percataba que ya no lloraba con su solo recuerdo, ahora podia recordarlo con mas alegría que tristeza.

Solo que ese no era el único motivo por el cual se negaba a estar en el castillo, el otro motivo también tenia el cabello pelirrojo y en ese instante la observaba, Charlie Weasley no quitaba sus ojos de encima, desde que llego al castillo el criador de dragones, intento hablar con ella, solo que la castaña lo evadía, se alejabas simulando que tenia otras cosas que hacer y se marchaba de su alcance, ahora por suerte tenia el apoyo de Neville que al sentarse a su lado se sentía segura.

Cuando la prueba termino el pelinegro le susurro a su amiga que se adelantaría, pues tenia que ir por su hija ya que una elfina la cuidaba, la castaña quiso tomarlo del brazo y usarlo como escudo ya que no quería toparse al pelirrojo lamentablemente, el profesor de herbologia se marcho rápidamente dejando a Hermione sin saber que hacer.

Al ver que nadia le interesaba charlar con ella, bajo rápidamente las gradas, cuando toco el piso se dispuso a caminar lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando creyo que podría escapar una mano la detuvo, ella alzo la vista y vio los ojos de ese ser que aun la atormentaba.

\- Ahora si no podras huir,- dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Que demonios quieres,- hablo la castaña.

\- Hablar,- afirmo el criador de dragones.

\- ¿Y se puede saber de que?,- cuestiono la joven de mirada chocolate, la cual el hombre frente a ella observo frios, cosa que le extraño ya que la Hermione que el recordaba era alegre y dulce.

\- De nosotros,- como respuesta la bruja se rio.

\- No hay un nosotros, eso se termino hace 10 años cuando me abandonaste,- le afirmo,- una nota lo dijo todo, eres un cobarde Charlie Weasley pero no te necesito, ahora suéltame o te hechizo,- el pelirrojo hizo lo que le pidió mas no se marcho.

\- Tengo que explicarte mis motivos para mi actuar,- intento defenderse el hombre.

\- Motivos por Merlin no me creas estúpida no hay mas motivos que tu egoísmo y cobardía, querías ser libre pues lo eres,- antes de que pudieran continuar con la discusión una voz los interrumpió.

\- Hermione,- esa era la voz de Neville,- ya nos vamos,- se puso junto a ella y la abrazo por los hombros,- disculpa que me lleve Charlie pero quedamos en ir a comer, hasta luego,- la joven bruja camino a lado de su amigo quien traia a Sophia sin despedirse del pelirrojo camino a lado de su salvador.

Mientras que el criador de Dragones aun tenia muchas preguntas que hacer a la mujer que una vez amo y que al mismo tiempo lastimo, se arrepentía del dolor que le causo, solo que en ese momento habia cosas mas importantes ue aclarar, mas importantes aun que su relación fallida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Como realmente no planearon ninguna salida a comer, el joven profesor llevo a su hija y su amiga a sus aposentos, donde le pidió a los elfos que les llevara comida, el pelinegro vio distraída a Hermione y un poco ausente con Sophia incluso la rubiecita lo noto y cuando terminaron de comer se fue a su recamara mientras que los adultos, se quedaron en la cocina.

\- Nunca te he contado nada sobre la Madre de Sophia,- aseguro el pelinegro.

\- No tienes porque,- afirmo la castaña.

\- Si tengo, es algo que es justo que sepas, al final del día eres parte de nuestra vida,- la joven de mirada chocolate asintió,- como sabrás, después de la guerra mis Padres fallecieron, yo quise alejarme del mundo y me fui junto con mi abuela, viajamos hasta que llegamos a una comunidad mágica a las afueras de Italia, ambos teníamos una vida tranquila yo estudiaba y mi abuela descansaba, un día conocí a una hermosa mujer, Elizabeth quien se robo mi corazón no solo por su belleza, su corazón me cautivo, era sumamente inteligente siempre bromeaba que ella hubiera sido una gran Revenclaw,- el joven pelinegro sonrio.

Solo que ella tenia un pasado complicado, ella al ser Francesa sangre pura, tenia cierta educación,- en ese momento suspiro,- ella no quería seguir las reglas de su familia, no quería casarse con quien le imponían y un dia desapareció de su familia, sin dejar rastros, de esa manera termino en Italia.

Cuando la conocí ella me conto su pasado, la comprendí y el amor llego rápidamente, nunca nos casamos pero si eramos felices, concebimos a Sophia, ella fue nuestra felicidad por un año.

Hasta que su familia no dejaba de buscarla, no supimos como la encontraron pero lo hicieron, por un año no la dejaron en paz, iban a nuestra casa e intentaban llevársela, la amenazaron hicieron muchas cosas. Un dia ya no regresaron y creímos que todo estaría en paz, hasta ese dia.

Un dia Elizabeth salio de compras al pueblo, iba con Sophia, pasaron horas y ellas no regresaban mi abuela estaba angustiada asi que me busco en el trabajo, al llegar me conto que tenia mucho tiempo que habia salido, fui a buscarla y al no hallarlas las busque con los aurores estos haciendo una búsqueda dieron con Sophia que estaba sola y llorando en una calle desierta solo que nunca hallaron a Elizabeth.

Se hizo una búsqueda exhaustiva, lamentablemente nunca la hallaron ni su cuerpo ni rastro de magia nada, es como si hubiera desaparecido, busque a su familia pero tampoco aparecieron se que ellos tienen algo que ver en esto, pero al ser poderosos no puedo decir nada sin pruebas.

Mi abuela murió y decidimos regresar a nuestra casa Sophia aun pregunta por su Madre y la verdad me duele no saber donde esta.

Por eso cada año regresamos a la casa en Italia para saber si hay rastro de ella, solo que no paso nada,- el herbologo termino su historia mientras Hermione lo abrazo.

\- Si puedo hacer algo solo pidelo,- afirmo la joven.

\- Gracias Hermione,- la observo detenidamente,- te cuento esto porque se que tu tienes algo, cargas con un pasado que te hace actuar diferente a como siempre has sido.

\- Las personas cambian,- rebatió la castaña,- claro esta que no me comproto como cuando tenia 17,- continuo su pelea la bruja.

\- Eso lo se, pero en tus ojos se ve una gran tristeza, cuando te volvi a ver lo note e imagine que era por la segunda batalla, pero despues se fue esa sombra y ahora regreso,- afirmo mientras la abraza,- se que alguien te lastimo pero entiende que vales mucho que nadie merece tus lagrimas,- la castaña lo miro a los ojos,- no preguntare porque se que no me diras nada, solo te pido que cuando necesites algo aquí estare para ayudarte.

En ese instante la castaña sintió que por fin podría enfrentar su pasado, solo que aun no sabia como, ya que el momento de las revelaciones habia llegado.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Acualice mas rápido espero les guste el capitulo


	18. Capitulo 18 : Sueños

**Hola mis queridos lectores, saben que nunca dejo notas muy largas pero lo que dire a continuación es necesario.**

**Hay dos motivos que debo explicar y son los siguientes:**

**Como sabran yo publico este fic en 3 paginas, Pottefics, Fanfiction y Wattpad, en esta ultima pagina una chica me puso que una escena o el fic no entendí se parecía a una historia que ella llamo, Conquistando a la señorita Granger. Debo aclarar que nunca he leído dicho fic, la razón que me llevo a redactar esta historia es que nunca habia leído un fic donde Hermione fuera diferente. Asi que si este fic se parece a la historia antes mencionada, no lo hice intencionalmente mis fics los hago 100% de mi mente, jamás me copio de ningún otro, si alguien conoce a la autora díganmelo para ofrecer mis disculpas por si ella cree que le hago plagio. Respeto el trabajo de otros y jamás haría algo que los afectara.**

**Otra cosa que debo aclarar es que si bien es cierto que en mis fics son No canon siempre trato de respetar la personalidad de los personajes creaos por Rowling, y si en este fic Hermione tiene otra personalidad es justificado, razón que se sabra mas adelante, si alguien ofende mi fic discúlpenme.**

**Despues de escribir la nota mas larga hasta ahora, gracias por leer comentar, por agregarme a favoritos, por sus alertas, por sus votos y claro su presencia en cada capitulo. (espero no me regañen por esta super nota)**

**Letras inclinadas son recuerdos.**

**Los lugares y personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

Capitulo 18 : Sueños

En una habitación oscura que tenia como única iluminación la llama de una chimenea, una figura femenina estaba sentada en el piso, tenia abrazadas sus piernas con sus largos brazos, mientras su cabeza descansaba entre sus rodillas, su cabello castaño volvia a tener ese color claro que siempre la caracterizo en Hogwarts, estaba igual de enredado que siempre y esponjado como un pelaje de león, la joven estaba sumida en su mente que no escucho que alguien entraba a la habitacion y se sentaba frente a ella, lo único que la saco de su ensoñación fue que una mano se puso en su hombro.

\- Se que estas enojada,- la voz de su amiga pelirroja comenzó a hablar,- pero el no te quiso ocultar nada, solo no supo como decirlo antes,- la castaña escuchaba a su amiga pero nunca la observo,- entiende que ese tema es difícil de tratar, aun mas para el que te vio cuando estabas realmente triste, sabes que odio meterme en donde no se me requiere, solo que siento en esta ocasión, no deberías ser tan testaruda y escucharlo,- la joven de cabellos de fuego se puso de pie,- sabes que cuentas conmigo y que cuando quieras hablar aquí estaré, solo te pido no alejes a quien te queremos, por cierto tu cabello sin el hechizo se ve genial,- sin agregar mas unos pasos se escucharon en el lugar, cada vez mas alejados.

La joven embajadora, no sabia que pensar y mucho menos que acción efectuar, estaba triste y al mismo desconcertada, ella por años se encargo de construir un crisálida para protegerse, no dejaba entrar nadie mas alla para protegerse, alejándose de su pasado, ahora el estaba de regreso para sacarla de su mundo.

Aun en su mente estaba la historia de Neville, recordándose a si misma que ella no era la única con una historia triste, el lloraba por su esposa desaparecida y ella porque deseaba que ese ser continuara desaparecido. Al mismo tiempo al recordar a su amigo, una cabeza rubia inundo su cabeza, Sophia era una niña hermosa que le rompia el corazón, cuando intentaba que ella fuera su mami, si tan solo pudiera enamorarse sin dudas el pelinegro seria una gran opción, el le ofrecia todo lo que ella alguna vez renuncio, lastima que ella decidio negarse al amor, ya una vez vivió una historia de amor que ahora deseaba olvidas a pesar de que siempre estaba metida en su mente.

_Despues de esos encuentros donde Charlie intento que Hermione retomara contacto con su familia, ya que estaba tan afectada por la muerte de Ron que prefirió alejarse._

_La ultima vez que se vieron en la biblioteca ninguno de los dos, olvido el rostro del otro, por una parte Hermione sintió paz al estar con el pelirrojo, el era un hombre que sabia como hacerla sentir protegida, mientras que el hermano de Ron, sentía que cuidar a esa niña era su deber, no solo con su pequeño hermano que perecio en la guerra, también su familia le agradecería el gesto._

_Ambos se dejaron de ver por algunas semanas, hasta que un dia en el callejón Diagon se encontraron en la librería, la castaña tenia entre sus brazos una gran cantidad de textos mientras que el enorme pelirrojo, buscaba un ejemplar sobre dragones, la castaña se detuvo para tomar un libro que estaba muy alto, hasta que una mano quito el texto casi cuando llegaba a el._

\- _No crees que con magia eras mas fácil llegar al libro,- la castaña se sonrojo al ver al hombre frente a ella._

\- _Gracias y si lo pensé pero no podia sacar mi varita,- el pelirrojo la observo y vio que cargaba una gran cantidad de libros, se sorprendió al percatarse que una mujer tan pequeña pudiera con tantos textos._

\- _Damelos,- dijo para acto seguido sostenerlos el mismo, la joven al sentirse libre de los pesados libros bajo los brazos un poco,- ¿buscaras algo mas?,- cuestiono el pelirrojo, mientras ella negaba, ambos con paso lento fueron a la caja, la castaña pago por sus libros, ya que denegó la peticion del criador de dragones de pagarlos el mismo, al salir del lugar el pelirrojo cargaba las bolsas pesadas,- ya que no permitiste que pagara los libros deja invitarte un helado,- la bruja castaña un se sentía extraña ante la presencia de los miembros de la familia de su amigo muerto._

\- _Lo siento pero debo regresar a la mansión o Sirius se preocupara, además mañana entro a la escuela y debo prepararme,- Charlie comprendió el motivo de su negativa, sentía curiosidad por saber que la motivaba a actuar de aquella forma ya que un dia le dijo que su familia la quería y no la culpaba pero al parecer aun no era suficiente su incomodidad continuaba, le entrego las bolsas y le sonrió._

\- _Comprendo solo espero un día podamos charlar, y por favor Hermione no te ocultes, nosotros no te culpamos,- se acerco para besar su mejilla e irse. _

_Ese dia la castaña quedo impactada aun mas por el pelirrojo. Si antes era imposible sacárselo de la cabeza, a partir de ese dia jamás lo olvidaría._

_Dias transcurrieron en donde la castaña pensaba en el pelirrojo, el cual sin duda lo impresionaba físicamente, solo que sus palabras aun calaban en el fondo de su mente, ellos no la culpaban, a pesar de que el ya lo habia mencionado con anterioridad ella se sentía de la misma forma que hacia meses._

_Sus reproches internos estaban a la orden del dia, sin lugar a dudas esa etapa de su vida le costaría mucho olvidar, por ese motivo se alejo de la familia de su amigo, aunque sabia que era una actitud infantil ya que si le iban a gritar como sin duda se lo merecía, debia enfrentar lo que sea que fuera a pasar._

_Ahora uno de los miembros de la familia, con el que menos habia convivido y el que menos conocía, le decía algo que sin duda cambiaba su perspectiva._

_La joven heroína continuaba con sus estudios, bajo el brazo protector de uno e los embajadores mas importantes de Inglaterra, eran amigos y sus obligaciones diarias hacían que su mente se alejara de todo._

_Una tarde la joven heroína de guerra camina por el callejón diagon, iba con un enorme libro cargando en brazos, mientras su mente vagaba en su ultima clase, estaba su mente tan nublada que no vio una enorme espalda frente a ella, al chocar cayo en su trasero y su libro salio de sus brazos, la joven de cabellos castaños miro hacia el cielo, solo para encontrarse con los ojos del criador de dragones._

\- _Siempre es tan agradable verte,- afirmo el pelirrojo, mientras ayudaba a la heroína de guerra a levantarse, la bruja de mirada chocolate tomo su mano para reincorporarse._

\- _Gracias Charlie,- dijo la joven. Mientras recogía su libro que con el imacto cayo al suelo._

\- _Siempre te veo con un libro en las manos,- comento el pelirrojo a l joven bruja. Ambos rieron ante el comentario,- si estas desocupada, aceptaras mi invitación.- afirmo el pelirrojo a la castaña._

\- _Yo,- antes de que la heroína de guerra terminara su frase un patronus en forma de perro apareció frente a ella, una voz conocida salio de la figura plateada /Hermione, comeremos fuera hubo un inconveniente en la mansión, espéranos en el callejos diagon, llegamos en una hora/ despues del recitar el mensaje el patronus se desvaneció._

\- _Veo que tienes una hora libre,- afirmo el pelirrojo,- se que te puedes sentir incomoda con mi presencia por todo el asunto de Ron y mi familia, pero creeme nadie te culpa y seria bueno que recobraras contacto con ellos, yo puedo ser tu primer paso un helado,- fue su propuesta, la castaña sabia que ese era el primer motivo por el cual ella decidio alejarse de los Weasley ya que la culpa de que por ella el penúltimo de sus miembros muriera la hacia sentir miserable, ahora con la propuesta hecha por el criador de dragones podia pensar en un futuro encuentro con la familia de su amigo._

\- _Me encanta la idea del helado,- diciendo esto el hombre frente a ella, la guio a la heladería mas famosa de Londres mágico._

_Ese dia para sorpresa de Hermione, ella y el joven Weasley la pasaron charlando, se llevaron muy bien a pesar de ser tan diferentes, el joven era liberal pero a la vez resposable, mientras que ella era consciente que un poco de diversión a su vida no seria mala idea._

_Los dias, semanas y meses pasaron, mientras la relación de Hermione y Charlie se fortaleció, de ir a comer helados, pasaron a cenas, siguiendo a paseos, ambos eran felices y aprendían cosas el uno del otro._

_Su relación era secreta por decisión de la castaña. El pasado con los Weasley estaba liberado, pues ella habia aceptado visitarlos y aclarar el pasado, todos la abrazaron y dijeron que no debia sentirse mal. No habia regresado con mucha frencuencia, ya que se alejo de su amistad con Ginny por alguna razón su ex mejor amiga la trataba diferente._

_La vida de la heroína de guerra y el criador de dragones, era divertida si llegar a ser monótona, la castaña pasaba la semana entre la escuela y en el ministerio, ya que Kingsley la habia tomado como su pupila, mientras que los fines de semana, siempre estaba de aventura con su ahora novio, escalaban, nadaban, muchas actividades adornaban su dia._

_Incluso el pelirrojo logro que Hermione volara en una escoba. Una tarde el pelirrojo la llevo de paseo a un campo, el hombre saco su hermosa escoba e insistió que la bruja volara a su lado, ella se negaba diciendo que tenia miedo a lo que el respondió._

\- _Por Merlin Hermione, estuve en el equipo de quidditch soy un gran volador e incluso pesaron que me dedicaría al este deporte luego de hogwarts asi que no te caeras,- afirmaba mientras reia._

\- _Pero me da miedo,- el sorio mientras tomaba su nuca y la besaba con pasión._

\- _No temas hermosa a mi lado estas segura siempre,- y con un movimiento pr su cintura la subió a la escoba delante de el, la apretó con sus brazos mientras subían, la castaña apretó los ojos mientras gritaba al sentir mas altura,- abre los ojos hermosa,- la castaña se negaba,- te perderas de lo mejor,- ella sin saber porque termino obedeciendo, y al ver su alrededor se maravillo, estaba tan arriba que todo se veía pequeño, las montañas estaban cercanas y el cielo parecía cerca de sus dedos, giro su rostro para ver a Charlie cerca de ella,- la belleza del lugar es lo mas cercano a lo bello de tu ojos y a los sentimientos que me embriagan al estar contigo, eres la mujer mas maravillosa, te amo Hermione,- la bruja sintió que corazón latir al escuchar esa palabras._

\- _Yo igual te amo,- ambos se besaron profundamente, la castaña lo amaba a pesar del poco tiempo el le habia ayudado a sanar sus heridas y ver que en el mundo habia muchas cosas importantes para ella._

_Un poco mas de un año despues del inicio de su relación, ambos parecían vivir juntos, pasaban mucho tiempo en el departamento que el pelirrojo alquilo mientras su estancia en Londres continuara, una tarde el joven pelirrojo recibió una carta de Rumania donde se le solicitaba en su antiguo trabajo, ambos hablaron del tema y concluyeron que fueran los dos, la castaña accedió y un fin de semana partieron a Rumania._

_Ese mismo dia, fueron al lugar del trabajo de Charlie, este la dejo en una sala mientras el acudió a la cita con su ahora ex jefe, paso alrededor de una hora hasta que la joven, lo vio salir de la oficina en la cual habia ingresado._

\- _Ahora si vamos a un recorrido,- la castaña tomo su mano y juntos caminaron por varios pasillos, hasta que llegaron a unos enormes terrenos, donde el calor era tremendamente fuerte, segundos despues rugidos se escucharon por el lugar, en ese instante la castaña se abrazo del brazo de Charlie,- vaya la heroína de guerra le teme a dragones,- le comento el criador de dragones, haciendo que la castaña frunciera el ceño._

\- _Por si no recuerdas, durante la segunda guerra nos escapamos en un dragon,- afirmo la joven recordando una experiencia que le aba escalofríos,- y despues de eso me dan miedo los dragones,- agrego mientras su novio reia y la abrazaba._

\- _No te angusties, están lejos solo que sus rugidos son fuertes,- la castaña lo miro con intriga,- estamos en otra zona,- el pelirrojo señalo un campo con enormes rocas, caminaron hasta que Hermione golpeo algo duro, al ver al piso vio una roca ovalada,- no son piedras hermosa,- aseguro el pelirrojo,- son huevos de dragon._

\- _Por eso el calor,- el criador de dragones asintió,- lei en un libro que deben estar en altísimas temperaturas, pero son en casos en que sus madres,- la bruja no termino la frase._

\- _Si Hermione estos huevos son huérfanos, por ese motivo están aqui,- la castaña se acerco y toco la superficie de uno, estaba maravillada por superficie dura._

\- _Son hermosos Charlie,- el pelirrojo la tomo de su mano y el la guio por la superficie del huevo frente a ella._

\- _Sientes como se suaviza,- afirmo el pelirrojo,- ellos sienten la presencia de una mujer, por eso se relajan,- comentaba el mago._

\- _Y si en estos momentos uno se abriera seria su nueva mama cierto,- afirmo la castaña._

\- _Lo cual seria algo benéfico, ya que el recordaría tu olor, pasara el tiempo que fuera, siempre serias su mama,- ambos rieron ante sus propios comentarios,- se me olvidaba que eres una hermosa sabelotodo._

_Ese dia Hermione supo que el era el hombre de su vida, por primera vez no se burlaban de ella por ser una come libros, alguien veía mas alla de que su amigo era el niño que vivio y que es una heroína de guerra, ella por fin supo lo que era que alguien la viera hermosa._

_Sin duda se enamoro del pelirrojo que la ayudo a superar muchas cosas, el le mostro lo hermoso de la vida y que podia ser amada. Lamentablemente lo bueno poco dura y ella despertó muy rápido de su sueño de amor._

_Despues del viaje a Rumania, ambos comenzaron una mejor etapa en su vida, incluso hablaron de hacer publico lo suyo, Hermione estaba feliz vivía una gran historia de amor, ambos se entregaban el uno al otro, el le demostraba su amor cada dia, la apoyaba con su carrera y a pesar de pasar poco tiempo juntos, esos dias, horas e incluso minutos lo disfrutaban al máximo._

_Una tarde durante una clase la joven castaña sintió malestares, estos continuaron hasta que fueron muy sospechosos, lo cual llevo a la heroína de guerra al hospital y le confirmaran sus sospechas, embarazada penso, a pesar de no estar preparada aceptaba al bebe con gusto, sabia que Charlie la apoyaría e incluso Molly._

_En su mente todo fue rápido, se enamoro de alguien quien nunca creyo y ahora esperaba un bebe, sin duda la vida daba muchos giros unos muy inesperados. Esa misma noche la joven amiga de Potter, espero a su novio en su casa, estaba nerviosa pero sabia que el estaría feliz, cuando lo escucho entrar el no se sorprendió de verla esperándolo, se saludaron como siempre con un tierno beso._

\- _¿Qué vas a querer cenar?,- cuestiono el pelirrojo, ya que su joven novia sin duda no sabia nada del arte culinario, provocando que el cocinara siempre._

\- _Nada en especifico,- respondió mientras lo veía en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, siempre le pareció sensual, y al verlo de espaldas lo abrazo haciéndolo girar y verlo a los ojos,- quiero decirte algo importante,- el pelirrojo al verla extraña apago todo con un movimiento de varita._

\- _Te escucho,- dijo tomándola de las manos._

\- _Se que es algo inesperado pero,-bajo la cabeza,- estoy embarazada,- soltó en el momento que tuvo de valor, el pelirrojo se quedo en shock mientras levantaba su rostro._

\- _Si que es inesperado,- fueron sus palabras antes de besarla,- lo enfrentaremos, mañana mismo hablaremos con mi familia y Sirius te mudaras conmigo y nos casaremos en cuento digas,- la castaña sintió un hermoso apretón en el corazón cuando escucho que el pelirrojo hablo de esa forma,- y por tu carrera no te preocupes, te apoyare hermosa,- aseguro antes de cargarla como novia y llevarla a su recamara, colocándolo en la cama enorme y besarla con toda la pasión contenida._

_Al dia siguiente la joven bruja despertó, sintiendo un vacio en la cama, ella sonrio pensando que su pelirrojo seguramente preparaba un rico desayuno, solo que al levantarse de la cama, e ir a la cocina esta estaba vacia al igual que la casa, ya que la única que estaba en el lugar era ella, extrañada la gryffindor regreso a la cama y se quedo sentada esperando que regresara el joven mago, al sentirse un poco mas cansada se quedo sin pensarlo dormida, aspirando el aroma de la almohada del criador de dragones._

_Unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron, la castaña se reincorporo y fue a la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con el hombre que le rentaba el departamento a Hermione._

\- _Buenos dias, perdón crei que ya no habia nadie,- comento el hombre,- solo le pido que desocupe el departamento ya que vendre a limpiar el departamento, para ponerlo a renta,- la castaña abrió los ojos._

\- _Disculpe,- dijo la bruja._

\- _El joven Charles entrego esta mañana las llaves del departamento,- dijo en modo de explicación el hombre,- recoja sus cosas y retírese señorita,- el hombre se marcho dejando a la castaña con una enorme incógnita, ese maldito penso, no podia estar pasando, camino a la habitación y abrió el armario, encontrándolo vacio, en el baño estaba de igual forma, la joven heroína de guerra se acostó en la cama y lloro, como hacia mucho no lo hacia, sintió el mismo dolor en su corazón como cuando se dio cuenta que sus padres ya no la veian de la misma forma, que los habia perdido, lloro como el dia del funeral de Ron, sus lagrimas eran amargas y sin duda ese dia no se podia poner peor, el ruido de papel se escucho en la cama, ella levanto la vista y tomo un pedazo de pergamino, esa sin duda era letra de Charlie en ella solo decía "Lo siento", la joven arrojo al piso el pergamino y tomando su chaqueta salio del departamento, dispuesta a no regresar jamás._

_Ese dia camino por horas, hasta que la luz del dia se desvaneció en su cabeza no podia disiparse los recuerdos de Charlie y ella, los dias juntos, los besos, las promesas, el la dejo y el solo sabia el motivo, ¿Qué podia hacer?, ¿Buscarlo?, y que ganaría que la rechazara ya que según ella, las cosas quedaron muy claras, el se fue y ella se quedaría con su bebe, por instinto llevo su mano al vientre y limpio sus lagrimas, seria fuerte por ella y su pequeño._

_Esa noche como el mes que siguió el infierno estuvo presente en la vida de la castaña, ni una carta nada de señales de Charlie, decidida a olvidarlo y a enfrentar su futuro, planeo decirle la verdad a Sirius y Harry solo que este ultimo al estar de viaje, decidio posponerlo, esa noche la cual Hermione nunca olvidaría, regreso exhausta a la mansión Black, y como desde hacia un mes subia directamente a su habitacion, ignorando los llamados del merodeador._

_Sirius Black, estaba preocupado por Hermione, desde hacia semanas la veía con un estado de animo malo, esa noche al estar los dos solos, fue a verla a su habitacion, y para su sorpresa al abrir la puerta vio la escena mas terrorífica en su vida, la joven castaña estaba en su cama con sangre en sus piernas, el merodeador, no sabia que mas podia hacer, la tomo en brazos y se apareció en san mungo, al llegar al hospital atendieron de inmediato a la joven bruja, el merodeador espero pacientemente hasta que horas despues la sanadora apareció a su lado, lo llevo a su oficina y cuando le explico el resultado el no pudo mas que tomarse el cabello con las manos y jalarlo hasta casi hacerse daño, cuando la enfermera pregunto si el era el padre, respondió que si y le pidió discreción al ser tan conocida la bruja la sanadora no pudo mas que aceptar._

_El hombre de mirada gris que rara era la ocasión en la cual se sentía triste, se encontraba deshecho, sentado a lado de la bruja tomo su mano y beso el dorso, preguntándose el porque no habia dicho la verdad, pasaron algunas horas hasta que la poción perdió su efecto, la bruja despertó y observo al hombre frente a ella, la castaña sabia que algo andaba mal, ya que su vientre dolia._

\- _¿Cómo te sientes?,- pregunto el merodeador._

\- _Cansada,- fue su corta respuesta._

\- _No preguntare, porque lo ocultas o quien es tu pareja, solo quiero que te recuperes,- explico Sirius,- solo porfavor no me olcultes nada, sabes que eres como una hija para mi, y creeme que volver a verte de esa manera fue un duro golpe para mi,- la castaña veía al hombre que siempre fue jugueton tan demacrado, que su corazón se rompió realmente el se habia preocupado._

\- _Perdón,- dijo tomando su mano._

\- _Solo recupérate y estarás perdonada,- beso su frente y ella volvió a dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente cuando Hermione despertó, vio al padrino de su amigo con una sanadora, el hombre se veía realmente preocupado, cuando se percataron que estaba despierta, la mujer de la bata blanca, se acerco a revisarla._

\- _Buenos dias Señorita,- la saludo con cortesía,- soy la sanadora de su caso,- la mujer se puso seria,- ¿Recuerda que paso la noche de su despayo?, ¿Hizo algo, cargo pesado, se cayo?,- la sanadora cuestiono._

\- _No, solo recuerdo que estaba cansada que en el dia me sentí de esa forma, y cuando me recosté en mi cama todo daba vueltas y desperté en este lugar,- la sanadora asintió,_

\- _Bueno sus estudios, indicaban que llego con fiebre, estaba agotada y necesita alimentarse mejor,- la mujer vio a Sirius quien asintió, el se acerco a su cama y le tomo la mano,- usted tenia 2 meses de embarazo,- la castaña al escuchar tenia, provoco que lagrimas salieran por su rostro, el apretón del merodeador se intensifico,- su embarazo se le conoce como ectópico, esto quiere decir que el bebe no crece en la zona donde debería, que este se desarrolla en las trompas de Falopio y provoca un aborto ya que en esa zona es imposible que llegue a termino,- la doctora vio como la joven dejaba correr y correr gruesas lagrimas._

_Le tuvimos que retirar al bebe, lamentablemente al estar algo avanzado el embarazo, su matriz se vio afectada, usted no podrá tener bebes de nuevo,- en ese momento la castaña lloro, por su suerte estaba realmente triste, Sirius se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la sanadora entendió que debia marcharse y asi lo hizo, la bruja se sujeto al merodeador, como si fuera su tabla de salvación, mientras que el hombre de mirada gris, se prometió internamente que siempre la protegería._

_Un par de dias despues ambos llegaron a la mansión, el merodeador nunca volvió a preguntar quien era el padre del bebe, mientras que Hermione nunca toco el tema de nuevo, cuando el dejaba sus cosas en la recamara de la joven, ella le daba la espalda ya que veía hacia la ventana, cuando el hombre se iba a retirar una revelación llego a sus oídos._

\- _Es Charlie,- dijo sin mas, el hombre de mirada gris, al girarse la vio de espaldas, el comprendió que era el nombre del bebe,- me abandono la misma noche que se entero que estaba embarazada,- el merodeasor, avanzo a ella y la abrazo._

\- _Sabes que lo superaras, saldrás adelante y siempre estare a tu lado,- la joven asintió mientras agregaba._

\- _Por favor dime que no se diras a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry, sabes que es capaz de buscarlo, y el no se merece saber nada,- el hombre de cabellos largos asintió._

\- _Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo,- ambos se quedaron abrazados esa noche ya que la castaña aunque aparentaba ser fuerte, su realidad era que estaba destrozada._

_Esa noche ella, juro que seria la ultima en la cual lloraría por el, el destruyo sus promesas, el valor en el concepto del amor que ella tenia, con su partida sus esperanzas de enamorarse desaparecieron, el la uso y ahora ella impediría que la volvieran a dañar. A partir del dia siguiente la ingenua Hermione estaba muerta, ahora seria diferente y nunca volveria a creer en el amor._

Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, la castaña vio que el fuego casi se apagaba y cuando lo encendió mas con su varita, una sombra estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Estas recordando ese dia?,- pregunto Sirius.

\- En realidad todos esos dias,- el hombre asintió comprendiendo a lo se refería.

\- Al dia siguiente de tu llegada del hospital fue cuando cambiaste y supe que no volverias a ser la misma,- ella asintió,

\- Esa noche jure que asi seria,- fue su respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué no decírselo a Harry?,- cuestiono.

\- Sabes que no entendería,- bajo su cabeza.

\- No te derrumbes, pero tampoco ocultes lo que sientes o seras una bomba de tiempo que tarde o temprano explotara,- la bruja asintió.

De pronto el silencio reino, eso le agradaba del merodeador que entendía cuando las palabras sobraban que no te sermoneaba y comprendía cuando necesitabas algo.

Ella recordo esa noche lo bello de estar con su único amor hasta ahora, los sueños a su lado, lamentablemente recordo como termino su historia de amor, como las promesas, los planes, el amor y los sueños fueron destrozados por el abandono.

Bueno creo que me fui muy rápido con la historia de amor de hermione y charlie, pero en fin quería explicarlo y dejar claro que nuestra castaña lo amor, pero también querían que supiera que le hizo el pelirrojo a nuestra heroína.

Alomejor muchos creerán que fue poco lo que le hizo o esperaban mas drama, pero eso fue lo que siempre planee para ellos, espero les guste y gracias por el apoyo.


	19. Capitulo 19: encuentros

**Hola mis queridos lectores, antes que nada ofrezco disculpas por no actualizar pero juro por Merlin que no es por falta de inspiración, si no es por la culpa de mi nueva obsesión llamado Grey s Anatomy, jajaja voy en la 3 temporada de 11 solo que prometo ponerme a escribir ya que por fin tengo decidido el final de la historia, los quiero y gracias por acompañarme a los largo de esta historia.**

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo solo me divierto un poco con los personajes.**

**Capitulo 19: encuentros**

Hermione se levanto esa mañana posterior a una de sus peores noches, sentía que su cabeza estallaría esa mañana, asi que sin esperar mas se ducho y fue directamente a la cocina a tomarse una poción para el dolor, al llegar a la cocina vio a su pelirroja amiga, a quien saludo informándole que llegaría al medio dia al Ministerio, minutos despues la castaña salio de la Mansión Black.

Mientras tanto Cassandra observaba su tasa de te intentando comprender el comportamiento de su mejor amiga, ella sabia la historia completa, sobre el pelirrojo y ella, mas nunca la vio cuando ocurrió todo, asi que ahora deseaba ayudarla mas, no solo escuchar la historia, ella deseaba ser de mas utilidad para con Hermione.

Aun recordaba la noche en que su amiga le conto su pasado, ese dia grito todo lo que sentía, ya que no aguanto mas exploto, algo que temia la pelirroja que sucediera de nuevo.

Vio que ingresaba a la cocina Sirius, a quien intentaba evitar ver a los ojos desde el dia que la beso, solo que si queria audar a su amiga, debia unir fuerzas con quien no deseaba, se levanto de la silla y fue hacia el merodeador,

\- Sirius,- llamo la atención del hombre,- deseo que ayudar a Hermione,- el hombre asintió mientras escuchaba el plan de la pelirroja pa ra ayudar a quien cosideraba un miembro de su familia.

\- Solo dire pelirroja,- puso una mano en el hombro de la bruja,- no eres tan cerrada como pensaba,- segundos despues salía de la habitacion con una sonrisa que sin duda era la misma a cuando planeaba una travesura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un hombre de cabellos rubios, caminaba por los pasillos de su lugar de trabajo, su mente desde hacia algunos dias pensaba en la noticia que le habian dado sus padres.

Por una parte el no sentía la necesidad de acceder a la fortuna que por derecho era suya, hacia mucho su mente se alejo de ese tipo de vida. Solo que por otro lado esta podia ser una excusa para estar con ella, sin el temor que sus progenitores pudieran hacer algo en su contra y el de ella, ya que técnicamente estaba cumpliendo sus deseos, casarse con la mujer que le fue designada.

En su mente se libraba esa batalla por la cual no sabia que parte de sus propios deseos ganaría.

En ese momento el heredero Malfoy la observo a esa mujer que por años pretendió odiar y que ahora compartía su lecho en algunas noches de la semana, son rio y se acerco con aquella elegancia que aprendió desde muy pequeño.

La joven de cabellos castaños y cortos estaba revisando una misiva que hacia unos minutos habia llegado a sus manos, concentrada en su actividad que no se percato que alguien se acercaba a ella hasta que sintió unas manos rodearla, ella se sobresalto giro su rostro solo para encontrarse con los ojos grises de su amante.

\- Suéltame,- fueron sus palabras de saludo, este la solto.

\- Yo he estado muy bien,- dijo en forma de sarcasmo.

\- ¿Qué quieres Draco?,- cuestiono la embajadora.

\- Invitarte a comer,- respondió el rubio.

\- ¿Bromeas?,- cuestiono levantando una ceja.

\- Claro que no solo que quiero hacer algo diferente, nunca salimos,- la castaña levanto su mano callándolo.

\- Nunca salimos por que ese fue el trato, a ti no te conviene que te vean conmigo y a mi no me interesa que me relacionen con nadie,- fue la respuesta de la castaña.

\- Sabes que no me importan que me vean contigo,- se acerco un poco mas a la joven.

\- Y que les diras a tus padres,- dijo con ironía la heroína de guerra.

\- No me interesa,- ambos sonrieron.

\- Mira sabes que no deseo que haya conflictos, no quiero que me relacionen con nadie,- fue la respuesta de la bruja.

\- O no quieres que tus amigos sepan que estas conmigo,- la castaña rio.

\- Eso no me interesa, hace mucho que deje de ser una niña y nadie condiciona con quien salgo, asi que ese no es el motivo por el cual no deseo que nos vean juntos,- el rubio sonrio.

\- Se que ahora te negaras, pero no sera mi ultimo intento,- la bruja sonrio.

\- Otro dia,- antes de que se dspidieran una voz profunda y con acento los interrumpió.

\- Herrmione,- la bruja volteo y vio a un hombre enorme, ella sonrio ya que hacia años que no lo veía.

\- Víktor,- dijo antes de acercarse para abrazarlo.

\- Hermosa tanto tiempo sin verte,- diciendo esto el hombre deposito un beso en la mano de la joven,- me encantarria charlar pero debo ir a una junta, comemos,- invito el búlgaro a la castaña.

\- Claro que si,- el rubio levanto una ceja ante la aceptación de la castaña.

\- Pasare por ti, imagino que estas en el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional,- la bruja asintió,- nos vemos mas tarde, ya que si no le doy noticias a mi madre se molestarra,- ambos sonrieron. El hombre se marcho dejando a la castaña y al rubio viéndose a los ojos.

\- Asi que con el sales,- dijo el rubio.

\- El fue mi novio por tres años, además no entiendo tu enojo,- la castaña se dio y vuelta para ir a su oficina dejando al rubio sumamente molesto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un joven de cabello negro y enorme, caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del ministerio en Londres, sabia que mas de una mirada estaba atenta a el, ya que ver al jugador mas valioso de Bulgaria era algo memorable. Solo que por esa ocasión el hombre se mostro indiferente ante esas muestras de atención, ya que su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Una mujer de cabellera castaña, quien por mucho tiempo fue su amor, ahora era una gran amiga, el estaba preocupado por ella ya que Cassandra le mando una lechuza informándole los últimos acontecimientos, el viajo al país de su amiga para intentar charlar con la bruja.

El hombre que muchas mujeres matarían por tener en su cama, llego al departamento donde laboraba Hermione, ingreso provocando mas de una mirada curiosa puesta sobre su persona.-

\- Buenas tardes,- saludo con cortesía,- busco a Herrmione Grangerr,- un hombre le indico la puerta del despacho de la jefa,- gracias,- dijo el hombre antes de tocar la puerta indicada, cuando escucho un pase ingreso, solo para ver a la mujer que siempre le robo sus pensamientos, la cual se veía muy sexy a su parecer, ella al verlo le sonrio y acercándose lo volvió a saludar con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Víktor,- la castaña estaba visiblemente emocionada,- me alegra que estes por aquí,- el hombre la estrecho en sus brazos y beso su frente.

\- Hermosa siempre es un gusto verte,- la bruja sonrio ante lo dicho.

\- Recojo unos documentos y nos marchamos,- el joven jugador de quidditch asintió.

\- Una hermosa oficina que va de acuerdo con su ocupante,- la bruja acostumbrada a su galantería siempre tan caballeroso sonrio.

\- Gracias, debo decir que simplemente luces guapísimo,- ambos rieron. Minutos despues salian de la oficina, ella tomada del brazo de su amigo, mientras el moreno sostenía la bolsa de la bruja. Caminaron por el callejón diagon, hasta un establecimiento, fueron recibidos con mucho entusiasmo, cuando llegaron a la mesa el la ayudo a sentarse.

\- Y dime ¿Cómo has estado?,- pregunto el jugador de quidditch.

\- Muy bien, ocupada con todo esto del torneo en Hogwarts,- el jugador de quidditch rio, cortando de esa forma la palabrería de su acompañante.

\- Se que eres la mejor en tu trabajo, pero no me refería a eso,- la bruja se puso seria.

\- Cassandra,- esa palabra era como si contestara muchas preguntas que el silencio de Viktor las confirmo,- esa bruja,- el hombre de cabello negro sio y tomo la mano de su amiga.

\- Ella solo se preocupa, al igual que yo,- la castaña lo miro seriamente.

\- Ya estoy grande como para defenderme sola,- el hombre negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso lo se, solo que desde que me dijiste que vendrías a Londres, si soy sincero me preocupe, este lugar no es para ti, no quiero,- el mago no logro terminar su frase porque la bruja lo interrumpió.

\- Volverme a ver como antes,- ella lo miro con dulzura, ese hombre siempre la habia ayudado y estado con ella, era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, no es que Harry no ocupara ese lugar, solo que con el asunto de Charlie, el al no tener conocimiento de ese episodio de su vida, no podía ayudarla.

\- Sabes que te quiero mucho, lo se estuve y aun estoy enamorado de ti,- al ver la mirada recriminatoria de su amiga el agrego,- cosa que se no pasara,- ambos sonrieron,- es solo que no quiero que te pase lo mismo, supe que sabrias manejar la situación, al llegar a Londres, en realidad creo que es necesario que vieras a tu familia, pero,- la bruja se recargo en la silla.

\- El llego,- Viktor asintió.

\- Tienes un pasado que debes resolver,- ella negó,- no seas impulsiva, debes cerrar el ciclo.

\- No lo hare, el se fue y cerro el ciclo ahora yo deseo ser feliz,- el hombre negó.

\- ¿Y lo eres?,- la bruja lo dejo de ver a los ojos.

\- Estoy estable,- fue su respuesta.

\- Eso no es lo mismo y lo sabes,- le recrimino al ver la molestia reflejada en la bruja el tomo su mano,- no me malinterpretes hermosa quiero tu felicidad y para eso debes cerrar heridas,- ella aun no lo veía a los ojos.

\- Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo,- el hombre frente a ella asintió,- no se como hacerlo.

\- Por la verdad,- la bruja aun recordaba como estaba en eso pozo emocional cuando inicio su relación con Viktor.

\- Yo también lo recuerdo,- dijo el mago,- cuando llegaste a Bulgaria y te vi, tus hermosos ojos demostraban dolor, siempre supe que algo te habia pasado ya que cambiaste mucho,- la bruja asintió,- llorabas por las noches,- agrego el jugador de quidditch.

\- No entiendo,- aseguro la castaña.

\- Las noches que pasábamos juntos, llorabas,- la bruja lo miro con cariño,- siempre supe que no me amabas, pero al tenerte a mi lado y saber que reias por mi, que volviste a ver el mundo con color, me hacia sentir bien, solo que ahora me doy cuenta que debi hacer algo para que regresaras a ser la misma Hermione, no solo llenarte de besos, debi hacer algo para que solucionaras tu pasado,- agrego el hombre.

\- Eso no debes hacer tu,- la bruja le respondió.

\- Era tu amigo,- dijo el hombre,- solo quiero que seas como antes,- la bruja lo miro furiosa.

\- Como una estúpida que se deja manipular,- el negó.

\- Una mujer imperfecta, una mujer con sueños, alguien que lucha, eso quiero que seas, alguien que es capaz de rechazar a un hombre que no ama,- la bruja lo miro con angustia.

\- Sabes que si no me case contigo fue por que no estaba preparada ademas yo no podría darte lo que esperas,- agrego la castaña.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a nosotros, tu siempre fuiste libre de decidir yo te quiero y siempre sera de esa forma, pero tienes que cerrar esas heridas o de lo contrario no seras feliz,- la bruja se molesto.

\- Eso solo lo decido yo,- el hombre negó.

\- Hay cosas que no solo a ti te afecta, te das cuenta que el seguramente cree que tiene un hijo,- la bruja lo miro muy molesta.

\- Asi que yo se lo debo,- dijo con amargura.

\- No pero es necesario que se lo digas,- la bruja negó.

\- El se merece vivir pensando que su hijo lo odia, como su madre lo hace,- al termino de decir aquellas palabras se levanto de la mesa y salio del lugar, dejando a un Viktor bastante preocupado por su mejor amiga.

Cuando la heroína de guerra salio del restaurante, salio al mungo muggle, estaba alterada por lo que le dijo el jugador de quidditch, caminaba por un parque, no lloraba ya que hacia mucho que las lagrimas en su interior se secaron.

Al llegar a un borde del parque, donde se podían ver algunos establecimientos, se recargo metida en sus pensamientos el mundo se perdió, hasta que una imagen capto su cordura, una pareja salía de un restaurante, reian mientras el hombre le ayudaba a colocar la gabardina a su acompañante, la bruja no podia creerlo y se dio vuelta solo que para su suerte, fue vista.

La castaña coloco su mejor cara de tranquilidad, hasta que tuvo frente a ella a su amigo.

\- Hermione,- saludo con alegría el profesor de herbologia.

\- Neville,- correspondió la bruja.

\- Me alegra verte, Sophia pregunta mucho por ti,- aseguro el mago.

\- Si pronto ire a visitarla,- ambos sonrieron.

\- Pero que descortés,- acerco a su acompañante y dijo,- Hermione te presento a Amelia,- la bruja castaña observo a la pelinegra frente a ella.

\- Un gusto,- dijo rápidamente,- me tengo que ir,- beso a su amigo en la mejilla,- que disfrutes tu cita,- y sin despedirse de la bruja la heroína de guerra fue al único lugar, en el cual no le harian preguntas a cerca de su comportamiento, que dicho sea de paso era de histeria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un joven rubio estaba en su apartamento en su elegante sala, cuando alguien tocaba o mas bien quería derrumbar su puerta, el se levanto y abrió queriendo correr a quien se atrevía a ir de esa forma a su hogar. Solo que al abrir un cuerpo estaba pegado al suyo mientras que labios eran devorados, y unas pequeñas mano intentaban quitar su camisa, el correspondió mientras recordaba las visitas, alejo a la joven reconociendo a su amante.

\- Que esperas,- dijo la Hermione sonrojada y agitada, cuando el rubio la separo de su cuerpo,- exijo sexo,- el rubio sonrio de lado.

\- Yo igual pero,- antes de que terminara la frase una voz se escucho del interior del departamento.

\- Veo que estamos todos reunidos ahora si podemos charlar,- la bruja se sorprendió al ver a los Señores Malfoy senatados, ambos serios mientras que la matriarca de la familia observaba a la castaña.

\- No sabia que tenias visitas, creo que mejor me voy,- una voz la detuvo.

\- Conocemos la naturaleza de su relación,- la matriarca Malfoy agrego,- asi que no es necesario que se marche,- la castaña rio con toda la frialdad que pudo, ya que de corazón despreciaba a esa familia.

\- Pues si ya lo sabe para que ser hopocritas,- dijo mientras entraba al departamento.

\- Puede sentarse,- el duelo entre las mujeres de esa habitacion era fuerte,- seguramente te gustaría saber lo que hablábamos,- la bruja castaña negó.

\- En realidad lo que tenga que ver con ustedes no me interesa,- observo a Draco,- cuando termines te espero en la habitacion,- sin despedirse los padres de su amante salio de la sala para ir a la recamara.

\- Toda una joya,- dijo con ironia la rubia,- sera un reto pulirla,- el hijo de los Malfoy no pudo agregar nada ya que sus padres se retiraban,- solo recuerda Draco, 6 meses,- esas fueron las ultima palabras de su madre antes de irse.

El rubio estaba sorprendido por la actitud de la castaña, nunca la vio de esa manera aunque debia aceptar que era sensual.

Al ingresar en su habitacion fue acorralado por la hermosa castaña, esa noche tuvieron sexo desenfrenado, la castaña necesitaba sacar esa mala energía y el dolor en su corazón, mientras que Draco disfrutaba del momento, aunque esa noche fue salvaje el sintió lejana a su amante.

Entrada la madrugada el joven de mirada gris, observo a su amante recostada de su lado de la cama, ella veía al techo mientras el estaba de lado viéndola y recorriendo su cuerpo con sus dedos.

\- Ya es tarde,- aseguro el rubio,- ya te marchas,- como todas las veces que estaban juntos, ella se marchaba al termino, el joven heredero se extraño cuando no se fue.

\- Esta noche no me ire,- fue lo único que dio la heroína de guerra antes de acostarse de lado y cerrar lo ojos, su mente no podia dejar de ver a Neville con esa pelinegra.

Mientras que Draco, sonrio al saber que esa seria su primera noche juntos, el sabia que tenia que casarse y aunque no le importaba la herencia, solo que deseaba saber que sentía por ella, en ese momento, supo que era la excusa perfecta de saber que realmente sentía por Hermione, ya que era conciente que no solo era pasión, asi con ese plan en mente cerro los ojos, esperando encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas.


	20. Capitulo 20: Mentiras

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero estén disfrutando de la historia como yo disfruto escribiéndola, se que no he contestado sus comentarios, pero juro que los leo cada uno y son debo decir divertidos, gracias de todo corazón por sus lecturas, comentarios, favoritos, votos, alertas, de verdad que me encanta saber que cada dia mas personas se unen a le lectura de este fic, besos y saludos a disfrutar la lectura.**

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**Gracias a Mary Malfoy Mellark por comentar siempre. jeanette. se que no contesto los comentarios pero créanme siempre los leo coemnzare a responderlos lo prometo.**

Capitulo 20: Mentiras.

En un departamento elegante una mujer se levantaba de la cama, a su lado un hombre rubio aun dormía plácidamente, la castaña no podia creer que hubiera dormido con el, ella tenia mucho tiempo que no pasaba una noche completa con algún amante, negó con la cabeza pues sabia que la situación con el heredero Malfoy se estaba saliendo de control, ya que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con el, cosa que no habia hecho con nadie en el pasado,

Muchas veces se habia recriminado por comenzar una relación con el, ya que sin duda eran de mundos diferentes, al mismo tiempo de decirse lo ultimo recordaba que su unión era física, no era como si se fueran a casar, ya que eso no estaba en los planes de la joven de mirada chocolate, la excusa de que se llevaran mal cuando se conocieron no era factible pues maduraron y el ante ella habia dejado de ser el niño de Hogwarts.

Ahora hasta los padres del rubio sabían de su relación, solo que por algún motivo no deseaba dejarlo, el sexo era maravilloso, y ella sabia que no solo por ese motivo seguía con el, habia algo en su presencia que la calmaba o tal vez era el hecho de que no tenia que darle explicaciones, que no demostraba querer saber mas de ella, la discreción que mantenían era lo que provocaba que aun estuviera con el.

Lo observo por ultima vez antes de ir a la ducha, espero a que la tina se llenara, en ese tiempo la joven embajadora se observo en el espejo, ella cambio en ese tiempo, era fría y eso le funcionaba, aunque en ocasiones veía en los ojos de personas que la conocen desde hacia años, un sentimiento que nunca provoco en nadie, eso era decepcion, Viktor siempre la apoyo solo que el dia anterior eso vio en los ojos oscuros del jugador de quidditch.

La tina se lleno y la joven entro cuando puso dentro las sales aromaticas, sintió relajarse, su cuerpo estaba en paz, mientras que su mente aun trabajaba, ella al mundo siempre presento una imagen, el de niña estudiosaque tendría un futuro brillante, cuando estuvo embarazada creyo que eso terminaría, cuando perdió al bebe el mundo se derrumbo y ahora. Quien la conocera tenia una imagen diferente que a la anterior, frunció el ceño mientras reia ante su conclusión.

El mundo no la entendía y no tenia necesidad de que lo hicieran, aunque dentro de su ser solo existía una persona que esperaba la viera mas alla de la imagen que demostraba al mundo. El dia anterior estaba sensible, por ese motivo fue que sintió algo en su pecho cuando vio a Neville, si bien ella quería que el joven pelinegro no la viera como todos, porque convivia con su hija y nadie quería tener cerca de su hijo a una promiscua. Eso la joven se repetía en su interior para descifrar el porque su corazón se oprimió al verlo con otra. De inmediato sacudió su cabeza, su estando el dia anterior no era el mejor a eso sin duda se debia su reaccion.

Antes de que sus pensamientos continuaran invadiendo su mente, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, dejando ver a un rubio con un pantalón negro, su pecho que parecía esculpido en mármol, perfectamente delineado cada musculo estaba bien marcado, la joven sonrio con coquetería a su amante, mientras que el correspondió el gesto.

El se metió a la ducha pues ver a la castaña entre espuma le provocaban ganas de volver a llevarla a la cama, cuando salio de la ducha tenia una toalla sujeta a sus caderas, el agua corria por su cuerpo mientras el cabello caia sobre su rostro la castaña en su mente solo podia pensar que ese hombre le hacia perder la cordura.

Minutos despues, una vez que se habia cambiado por algo comodo, el joven ingreso a la ducha para ver a Hermione.

\- Preciosa ya sal o te arrugaras,- la joven de mirada chocolate asintió, mientras se ponía de pie el rubio se acerco con una toalla y la abrazo por la espalda, envolviéndola ella sonrio y se giro.

\- Que caballeroso,- le dijo con burla.

\- Con una dama hermosa como no serlo,- ambos rieron, a pesar de que solo el sexo los uniera, tenían un sarcasmo que era natural en ambos,- he ordenado el desayuno, cuando estes lista ve al comedor.

\- En unos minutos salgo,- el rubio solto a la mujer que últimamente tenia n su mente todo el tiempo y salio a la sala a esperarla. Mientras en el baño, Hermione se arreglaba pues tendría que ir a la Madriguera aunque eso le costaba mucho esfuerzo, pues aunque no lo haya hablado aun con Cassandra estaba enfadada con ella. Lo único que la motivaba a ir a esa reunión era la cara que pondría Ginevra cuando viera a Pansy eso si seria épico, sonrio mientras se colocaba un vestido sencillo, entallado con un ligero escote. Salio y vio al rubio dándole la espalda.

\- El desayuno esta listo,- dijo el rubio, solo que al ver a la castaña se quedo sin mas palabras, se veía hermosa,- wow tu vestido quiere decir que aceptaras esa salida a comer,- la castaña rio.

\- El vestido quiere decir que tengo una reunión a la que no puedo faltar,- el heredero Malfoy se acerco a la joven.

\- Y ¿tienes que ir sola?,- pregunto con coquetería.

\- Al menos que quieras estar rodeado de puros Gryffindor estas invitado,- el rubio puso una mueca de asco.

\- En ese caso espero vengas en la noche,- agrego el rubio.

\- Esperame despierto,- ambos se sentaron en y antes de comenzar su desayuno, un picoteo se escucho en la ventana, la castaña observo como el rubio se levantaba, y dela ventana entraba una enorme lechuza negra, que de inmediato fue hacia donde estaba la castaña, ella sonrio,- Crow,- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza y tomaba una nota, que leyó mientras fruncia el ceño.

\- Es importante,- aseguro el rubio.

\- Un poco,- fue la respuesta de la castaña, tomo un segundo pergamino y sonrio cuando vio lo que envolvía, tomo un pedazo de comida y se la puso en el pico al animal,- Crow no responderé a tu amo,- le dijo al animal, haciendo que este picoteara la mano de la castaña,- oye no seas grosero,- el animal se puso firme,- esta bien le responderé, dijo mientras reia y escribia en un pedazo de pergamino, cuando termino se lo coloco al animal y este se fue volando.

\- ¿De quien era?,- cuestiono el rubio.

\- De Viktor,- fue lo que respondió la castaña, por alguna razón el darle explicaciones a Draco era molesto, tan acostumbrada estaba a que solo se acostaran y desaparecer, que el hecho de dormir con el y desayunar juntos no era la mejor idea, aunque la paz a su lado era algo positivo,- ahora si me marcho porque me esperan,- dijo dándole un beso al rubio y entrando a la chimenea, gritando mansión Black, el heredero Malfoy observo como desaparecia y sintió que quería tenerla con el y nunca dejarla ir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ia

En una casa de aspecto desigual, se encontraba reunida un grupo de personas que buscaban pasar un dia en familia, los dueños del lugar una familia de pelirrojos, estaban felices de verse rodeados de sus hijos, sabían que faltaba uno y eso los entristecía, pero el saber que el resto comían con ellos, les provocaba una gran sonrisa en sus rostros cansados.

En esa ocasión veían por la ventana a su única hija y el segundo de sus hijos charlando en el jardín, lamentablemente para el matrimonio ellos se veían enojados, cosa que los desconcertó ya que si había alguien que defendiera mas a Ginny de todos sus hermanos ese sin lugar a dudas era Charlie, y el verlos discutiendo era algo muy extraño. La matriarca de la familia desistió de su idea de ir a ver que sucedía entre ellos, ya que los primeros invitados a su reunión habían llegado.

De la chimenea salía un joven de gafas y ojos verdes, quien de la mano traia a una joven de cabellos negros, detras de ellos llegaban dos mujeres una pelirroja y otra mujer castaña, quien su plan era ignorar al imbécil pelirrojo, ya que aun las palabras de Viktor resonaban en su mente.

La única razón por la que acepto ir a esta reunión fue por que la prometida de su amigo se lo pidió, ya que con el tiempo, convivir gracias al niño que vivio esas dos brujas comenzaron a tener una buena relación, el joven que derroto a Voldemort, sintió los nervios de su prometida y apretó su mano, ya que hasta el estaba tenso pues sabia que Ginny estaría molesta, pues su relación al no terminar muy bien hacia que las miradas venenosas de parte de la pelirroja no se hicieran esperar cada vez que lo tenia enfrente.

A pesar de los saludos efusivos el ambiente era tenso, el merodeador tenia del brazo a la castaña mientras que la pelirroja, bromeaba con los gemelos que le decían que era un nuevo miembro de la familia.

Hermione al llegar a donde estaba Charlie junto con Ginny que debia decir tenia una cara de enojo que aumento al ver a Harry con Pansy, la castaña no deseaba saludarlos, pero recordo las palabras de la madre de Viktor, _siempre saluda con una enorme sonrisa a los que no soportas y despues sigue tu camino. _la bruja tuvo ganas de reir solo que se contuvo e hizo lo que le enseñaron, el arte de la hipocresía, cuando saludo a Ginevra esta le dijo unas palabras que la desconcertaron, _y mi sobrino_, eso provoco una alarma en el cerebro de la heroína de guerra, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, el pelirrojo la tenia agarrada de la mano, este le dijo algo que ella ignoro pues aun quería saber a que se refería la bruja que minutos antes le dijo esas palabras.

Antes de que pudiera ir tras la mujer que creyo era su amiga una delicada mano la sostuvo, cuando se giro vio el cabello pelirrojo de su amiga quien la miraba con ojos de suplica, la castaña odiaba que le pusiera esos ojos que hacían ella accediera ante ella, cuando la heroína de guerra se dejo guiar al sofá por la pelirroja esta supo que al menos ya no la odiaba tanto.

Ambas se sentaron junto a Pansy que estaba sola, pues los gemelos estaban buscando patrocinio del niño que vivio para uno de sus productos, dejando a la Sra Weasley y Fleur estaban en la cocina, las tres amigas se sentaron juntas teniendo frente a ellas una Ginevra molesta que las fulminaba con la mirada, siendo la pelinegra el objetivo real de su odio.

\- Y que creía que las serpientes éramos venenosas,- comento la pelinegra mientras sonreía.

\- Pues ya vez mi querida Pansy que hasta los leones sacan sus garras,- respondió Cassandra,- y se supone que la familia Weasley se caracteriza por ser humildes,- agrego la pelirroja.

\- Pero sobre todo por ser leales,- agrego Hermione viendo de lejos al segundo hijo del matrimonio.

\- En fin esta sera una tarde larga,- termino por decir la pelinegra mientras soltaba un suspiro.

\- El problema solo es ella, los demás te aceptan aunque es inesperado su compromiso ellos siempre querrán la felicidad para Harry,- comento la heroína de guerra.

\- Ademas aunque no me aceptaran no me importaría,- agrego la pelinegra,- al final del dia las personas mas importantes para Harry eres tu y Sirius,- agrego la bruja. El ultimo comentario inquieto a Hermione pues Harry y ellas siempre fueron como hermanos y ella le habia estado mintiendo mucho los últimos tiempos, se sentía mal por ello solo que ahora no sabia como confesarle todo.

\- En eso tienes razón,- dijo Cassandra,- ellos son la familia de Potter y los demás no interesan,- las tres se rieron.

Minutos despues la comida fue servida todos pasaron a la enorme mesa en el jardín, mientras comían la pelirroja que estaba harta de presencia de dos brujas solto su veneno.

\- Y dime Pansy,- su nombre lo dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo,-ahora que te casaras, ya sabes cocinar o todavia tienes que aprender,- dijo mientras la pelinegra sonreía con la mayor hipocresía y tomaba la mano de Harry, quien estaba al pendiente por si tenia que intervenir.

\- En realidad cuando a tu lado tienes a un gran cocinero no importan si se o no cocinar,- dijo la bruja,- Harry cocina en casa y yo solo me encargo de Boutique,- contesto la bruja,- por cierto cuando quieras puedes visitar mi tienda ya sabes para comprar ropa nueva,- agrego mientras su prometido la observaba y negaba.

\- Yo creía que Harry no cocinaba,- dijo la pelirroja,- como nunca cocino para mi,- agrego con malicia.

\- Ahora comprendes como el amor puede cambiar a una persona,- debatió la pelinegra. Los presentes las observaban como en un partido de ping pong, el niño que vivio observo a Hermione pidiendo ayuda.

\- ¿Alguien sabe porque Luna falto?,- cuestiono la castaña, provocando la atención de los presentes y el duelo de miradas de las brujas.

\- Luna no quiere desaparecer o viajar por red flu,- respondió la pelinegra,- Theo prefirió dejarla en casa,- termino la prometida del niño que vivio.

\- La cuida mucho Theo eso es bueno para ella,- Cassandra agrego. De pronto el sonido de in tenedor sono en la mesa al ver el origen del sonido vieron a la menor de los Weasley levantarse de la mesa.

\- Ginevra,- la reprendió su madre.

\- No comencemos que ya me canse que hagamos como si nos importara que ellos ahora estén con serpientes,- dijo con malicia la bruja,- ellos son viles y traicioneros,- la castaña se puso de pie muy molesta, Sirius la intentaba contener.

\- Para ser viles no importa la casa que hayas pertenecido y si de traiciones hablamos mejor no hables,- dijo la bruja mientras sentía a Harry a su lado y se la llevaba a caminar por el enorme patio de la familia Weasley.

Estuvieron caminando unos minutos, Hermione reacciono de aquella manera porque estaba cansada de las miradas de esa loca, de que se tratara mal a personas solo por su casa en Hogwarts, por eso habia gritado.

\- Se que hay cosas que no me dices Herms,- hablo el azabache, la castaña giro su cabeza para verlo,- no te culpo hemos estado alejados un tiempo, solo recuerda que estoy para ti siempre,- la bruja sabia que contaba con el solo que había cosas difíciles de afrontar.

\- Lo se y gracias,- ambos se abrazaron hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

\- Harry,- se escucho la voz gruesa del criador de dragones, la castaña se negaba a verlo, sabiendo quien era a la perfeccion, hacia años que ese hombre le enchinaba la piel y ahora solo quería golpearlo,- tu prometida te busca,- termino el pelirrojo, mientras intentaba ver la cara de Hermione, ella se veía hermosa, penso en ese momento.

\- Gracias Charlie,- contesto el azabache, se giro a su amiga,- quédate aquí necesitas aire,- se susurro a la bruja, beso su frente y se alejo, cuando paso junto a segundo de los Weasley le susurro,- cuidala un momento,- para continuar con su camino a la casa. La heroína de guerra comenzó a caminar para alejarse del pelirrojo este la sostuvo del brazo e impidió que continuara su camino.

\- Este es el momento de hablar,- dijo el hombre, la bruja se giro y rio.

\- Enserio crees que puedes mandarme,- entrecerró los ojos la castaña.

\- No comencemos solo hablemos,- menciono el pelirrojo soltando a la mujer que amo por años, y mirándola a los ojos, llevándose la sorpresa de que la Hermione que el conoció ya no estaba.

\- ¿Y de que quieres que hablemos?,- pregunto con toda la ironia en su voz,- de ¿Cómo me dejaste?, ¿De porque rompiste tu promesa?, o ¿De cómo perdi a mi hijo?,- la castaña lo solto de golpe, cuando el hombre frente a ella levanto el rostro, vio sus ojos llenos de lagrimas por un solo instante se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero al recordar sus meses de depresión rio con malicia,- ¿Te duele?,- pregunto,- pues la verdad no me importa,- sonrio con sarcasmo mientras se alejaba de el, y por segunda vez en su vida el arruinaba su vida.

\- Ella me dijo que vivía y tu lo alejaste de la familia,- le respondió el hombre,- incluso dijo que dudaste que fuera mio,- la castaña se giro y hablo.

\- ¿Quién?,- cuestiono.

\- Ella me mantenía informado y dijo que tu no dejabas que lo viera y prohibiste que la familia se enterara,- seguía divagando en voz alta,- no lo creo el no puede estar muerto,- la castaña estaba perdiendo la paciencia y se acerco al mago.

\- Nuestro hijo esta muerto,- le volvió a asegurar,- ¿Quien dijo lo contrario? porque nadie excepto personas de mi confianza sabían de el,- afirmo la bruja.

\- Ginny,- esas palabras bastaron para que la castaña, se respondiera el porque ella pregunto por su sobrino,- ella este tiempo me dijo que nació y tu no dejabas que lo vieras, ella no me pudo mentir, tu eres la que mientes,- le grito a la castaña,- se que cometi un error pero deja que lo vea es mi hijo,- la castaña estaba molesta y sin duda necesitaba un culpable, esa perra sabia la verdad. Comenzó a caminar y sus pies la llevaron hacia la casa, necesitaba respuestas, sin duda en ese momento las encontraría, al llegar a la parte trasera de la casa, la vio en la cocina riéndose como si por años no hubiera engañado a su hermano, camino hasta la puerta y con un moviendo de varita la arranco provocando un ruido estruendoso, las mujeres que se encontraban en la habitacion saltaron mientras la heroína de guerra apuntaba a la menor de los Weasley.

\- Tu sabias la verdad desde el inicio,- afirmo la bruja,- ¿Cierto?,- en ese momento la castaña recordo sus charlas cuando el pelirroo y ella estaban juntos, como decía que el criador de dragones amaba a una bruja de Bulgaria y cuando el se fue ella le dijo que habia regresado con dicha mujer, ahora comprendía muchas cosas,- eres una arpía,- le dijo la castaña,- mientras que la menor de los Weasley fingía miedo y por la espalda de su madre se reia de ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?,- pregunto Arthur cuando ingreso a la cocina destruida de la madriguera y vio a la castaña molesta dejando frente a ella a dos mujeres visiblemente asustadas, de inmediato el resto de los hombres estaban en la habitacion dejando a Sirius junto a la castaña.

\- Ella lo sabe,- dijo la bruja al merodeador, el hombre vio a la menor de los Weasley y esta sonreía con malicia.

\- Si es cierto no es momento Hermione para encarar la situación,- el hombre la tomo por los hombros,- están todos y Harry se enterara,- la bruja negó.

\- En este momento no me importa,- observo a los presentes y a los lejos a su amigo quien estaba con su prometida, susurro un _lo siento,_ para despues encarar a la familia de pelirrojos.

\- Estoy esperando una explicación,- dijo Molly extremadamente molesta.

\- Quiere una explicación de mi parte, pues lo que realmente deberá preguntar es porque su hija,- señalo a Ginny,- le mintió a Charlie por años, diciendo que tenia un hijo que claramente no existe,- la matriarca de la familia observo a su hija quien negaba y segundos despues al criador de dragones quien tenia lo ojos hinchados.

\- Si eso es cierto a ti que te interesa,- hablo la Sra Weasley,- ese es asunto de la familia, si bien eres como una hija para mi, no eres parte de nosotros,- la castaña rio con sarcasmo.

\- Me importa cuando la mentira me involucra y cuando me doy cuenta que ella me traiciono por años,- exclamaciones se escucharon,- es cierto el supuesto hijo de Charlie debería ser mio y ella,- señalo a Ginny,- sabia de nuestra relación desde el inicio, ¿Por eso me decias cuanto amaba a esa chica y que se fue con ella?,.- la pelirroja rio.

\- Pues si,- contesto,- ya me canse de mentir y ver como te haces la victima cuando en realidad solo eres una cualquiera que se metió con mi hermano porque te recordaba al que tu mataste,- la señalo,- acaso ¿Nunca te conto porque comenzó a buscarte?,- cuestiono la bruja,- el al igual que yo sabíamos la verdad, que tu mataste a Ron,- la castaña sintió como el merodeador la detenia o de lo contrario la golpearía,- asi que convencía a mi hermano para que te enamorara y despues te dejara,- hizo una mueca de asco,- lamentablemente el muy imbécil se enamoro y pues al final tuve que castigarlo diciéndole que su hijo vivía cuando sabia que ese engendro habia muerto,- la castaña sintió su magia expulsarse de su varita provocando que una luz mandara a volar a la pelirroja.

\- Eres una maldita, no me importa lo que hiciste que manipularas a tu hermano, que me lastimaras lo que no soportare es que ofendas a mi bebe,- dijo mientras Sirius evitaba que la hechizara,- si antes de que lo pregunten Charlie y yo estuvimos juntos y ahora saben que nunca hubo amor, estaba embarazada pero es claro que ese bebe esta muerto y tu,- señalo a la pelirroja,- es mjor que nunca te me acerques o acabars muerta,- segundos despues se dio vuelta y de la mano del merodeador salio de madriguera llegando por via desaparición a la mansión Black, ella poniendo sus manos en el rostro comenzó a llorar.

Momentos pasaron con suma lentitud hasta que escucho la red flu activarse, entrando por la chimenea un Harry enojado quien se acerco a su amiga de la infancia.

\- Solo dire que creía que éramos hermanos,- dijo con furia contenida marcada en su voz,- pero veo que no fue suficiente el tiempo y aventuras juntos, aun asi no me tuviste confianza,- la castaña levanto su rostro, viendo lagrimas en el rostro de su amigo, hasta ese momento comprendió que debió decirle todo desde el inicio.

\- Es solo que no lo hubieras entendido,- aseguro la castaña.

\- Que,- grito,- que te enamoraste,- paso su mano por su cabello,- no me conoces,- afirmo.

\- Entiende no quería que se supiera,- la castaña no tenia energias para justificarse, el azabache se giro y antes de irse susurro.

\- Me decepcionaste de todas las personas que crei confiaban en mi eras tu, pero me mentiste,- el hombre se metió a la chimenea y desapareció.

La castaña estaba destrozada ella sabia que nada en la vida era seguro, que perdería mucho solo que siempre creyo que Harry siempre estaría a su lado y ahora lo habia perdido por sus mentiras, sintió como el merodeador la abraza y ella en ese momento solo quería dormir y olvidar que su gran amor fue una mentira ahora mas que nunca se negaba a saber de ese estúpido sentimiento, que te llevaba a comenter estupideces y la peor de todas eran las mentiras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Espero no haya enredado el capitulo y no haya llevado muy rápido la mentira de Ginny, no odio al personaje pero no es mi favorito espero no ofender a nadie por poner de esta manera a la pelirroja, espero el capitu les haya gustado.**


	21. Capitulo 21: Huellas

**Hola mis queridos lectores, se que no tengo vergüenza ni cara y mucho menos justificación para tener tanto tiempo abandonada la historia, pero pasaron una serie de sucesos que me han tenido ocupada, ya saben el mundo muggle. Solo quiero que sepan que a pesar de las largas esperas que han tenido con este fic, siempre lo tengo presente y con ello a ustedes como mis lectores, no he podido escribir por falta de tiempo mas no es por falta de imaginación, ya que el fic se perfectamente lo que sigue y su conclucion, de hecho tengo planeado hasta el capitulo 23, espero poder apurarme a terminar los capítulos y subirlos.**

**Solo recuerden que JAMAS abandonaría un fic, sin importar que tarde lo terminare, por Merlin que lo hare. **

**Ahora he tenido dudas sobre el contenido del fic, siento que he llevado las cosas un poco rápido teniendo en cuenta que los últimos capitulo y los que siguen el drama, díganme y sean sinceros el ritmo de la historia es bueno, esta lento o muy rápido, espero puedan decirme.**

**Gracias y en verdad discúlpenme, espero les siga gustando el fic, y no me abandonen porque yo jamás los abandonare. Un beso y disfruten,**

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Capitulo 21: Huellas**

Un hombre de cabellera castaña estaba frente a su espejo, dando los últimos toques a su atuendo, mientras sonreía recordaba como su vida era feliz, de la sombra que fue su pasado, de sus errores de juventud de las cuale tenia un tatuaje para recordárselo dia a dia.

Ahora gracias a una hermosa mujer podia sonreir a diario y por una vez en su ida ser feliz, siempre se preguntaba porque ese angel, estaba con el y sin importar las razones lo agradecía pues la amaba con el corazón.

Levanto su brazo izquierdo y vio su pasado junto con presente, abao de codo, una tenue marca en forma de serpiente se observaba mientras que el dedo una argolla estaba brillante como su corazón, el recuerdo de su dulce esposa le recordaba que la sombra en su vida estaba alumbrada por su amor

Sonrió mientras se ponía su túnica para después bajar las escaleras y ver a su mujer como siempre llena de vida.

Tenia su hermoso cabello rubio recogido en un moño alto, colocaba lo necesario en la mesa para el desayuno, mientras en sus ojos su mirada soñadora aun estaba presente, en su vientre sobresalía por su tamaño ya que con el embarazo su cuerpo mostraba muchas señales de la vida que crecía dentro de ella, el mago de cabellos castaños, se acerco a su dulce esposa para abrazarla por la espalda, besando su cuello provocando escalofríos en la rubia.

\- Buenos dias,- saludo la bruja.

\- Hermosa te dije que no estuvieras mucho tiempo de pie,- la bruja frunció el ceño.

\- Puedo hacer algunas cosas Theo,- contesto mientras su esposo movia la silla hacia atrás y la ayudaba a sentarse.

\- Termino yo,- dijo mientras con la varita colocaba sobre la mesa algunos platos con comida,- se ve delicioso,- ambos sonrieron y comieron con ganas,- por cierto,- dijo el mago mientras se limpiaba la boca,- iras a ver a comer con Hermione,- la bruja suspiro,- hace tiempo que no la vez, como no quisiste ir a la comida en la Madriguera, crei que querrías verla,- la rubia sonrio, adoraba a su esposo, cuando se negó a asistir a la comida con la familia de pelirrojos, el no hizo preguntas solo acepto.

\- Deseo verla, tal vez vaya a la mansión Black,- respondió mientras bebía de su te.

\- Le dire a Fixter que este al pendiente,- ese era el elfo de la familia, quien se encargaba de cuidar a la Señora Nott, al ver que su esposa hacia muecas agrego,- Luna tienes que permitir que te acompañe,- la rubia sonrió y asintió. El desayuno continuo, de la ventana entro una lechuza que se poso frente a la dueña del Quisquilloso, esta retiro el pergamino y leyó, su esposo fue testigo de cómo su sonrisa se borro y sus ojos con brillo lo perdieron un poco, ademas de la palidez de su cuerpo, solto la nota y permaneció unos minutos viendo el vacio, Nott quiso darle unos momentos solo que al percatarse de su falta de reacción, tomo su mano. Por su parte Luna al sentir la mano de su gran amor, pudo salir de su momento de ensoñación.

\- Tengo que ver a Hermione,- fueron sus palabras, cuando intento levantarse su esposo lo impidió, sosteniendo su mano.

\- Primero calma,- dijo el hombre, el no preguntaría que pasaba ya que respetaba el espacio de su mujer, cuando vio que estaba menos palida se acerco a ella, arrodillándose mientras la bruja lo miraba con amor.

\- Es Hermione necesito verla, paso algo que no debia haber ocurrido,- dijo la ex Revenclaw.

\- Se que ella es fuerte y cualquier cosa que le pase ayudaras a que lo supere,- la bruja negó.

\- Es que esto es demasiado para ella,- decía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas,- Theo es algo que no te puedo relatar a detalles, ya que es algo muy personal de ella, lo que si te puedo decir es que a pesar de la imagen que porta, esto sin dudas la puede destruir,- la rubia abrazo a su esposo ya que por lo que decía la carta, precisamente de lo que huia Hermione desde hacia años se presentaba ante ella, como la muerte ante los tres hermanos.

Por otra parte Theo sostuvo a su esposa a sabiendas, de lo que fuera que ocurriera a su jefa era algo que le preocupaba a su esposa y por ende a el, como siempre la apoyaría como una vez su mujer lo hizo con el. cuando el mundo lo repudiaba por su pasado, ella le brindo sonrisas.

Ambos hicieron un juramento, estar juntos siempre, apoyarse y eso haría el, ayudarla siempre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una mujer pelirroja, estaba frente a su espejo, admirando como siempre su reflejo, su cabello largo y brillante como el fuego de su mismo ser, al igual como el rencor que vivía en su corazón.

Aun no comprendía como su familia prefería ponerse de lado de ella, en lugar del suyo, por Merlin ella era su hija quien debería ser el centro de su vida, no esa bruja que no era mas la amiga de la familia, cada dia la odiaba mas.

Primero por su culpa murió su hermano, ahora por ella su familia le daba la espalda, mas la victoria de su rival, estaba ensombrecida por lo que ella logro provocarle a su vida, aun recordaba como fue que se le ocurrió el gran plan del cual se sentía orgullosa.

_Ginebra Weasley estaba acostada en su cama, llena de lagrimas que se quedaban en la almohada que abrazaba como si la vida se fuera en ello, la guerra por fin habia terminado, suponiendo seria un dia lleno de felicidad, lamentablemente ese no fue el caso, y que la enorme familia de pelirojos habia perdido a un miembro, al menor de los varones, el que acompaño a su novio el niño que vivio el gran Harry Potter y su amiga Hermione Granger, a la batalla arriesgando todo por dar luz al mundo mágico._

_Solo que por culpa quien su hermano se habia enamorado perdió la vida al intentar rescatarla, al recordar aquello la bruja apretó sus manos en puños, si Ronald no se hubiera arriesgado por ella ahora estaría vivo, pensaba con dolor y furia._

_Pasaron lo que ella creyo horas y bajo de su recamara ya que sabia su Madre la necesitaba, al llegar a las escaleras, observo a su familia y lo que mas le provoco coraje fue ver como todos abrazaban a la causante de su dolor._

_Siempre ella le habia robado todo, primero la atención de su novio, despues la de su hermano y ahora la de su familia, eso sin duda no era justo ante los ojos de la menor de los Weasley._

_Al percatarse que nadie notaba su presencia cosa común cuando ella estaba cerca, se dio media vuelta y camino hasta su recamara, al llegar al lugar vio a su hermano Charlie sentado en la ventana, su cabello estaba corto y su rostro reflejaba dolor, el siempre fue el punto neutro en su familia a todos apoyaba por igual._

\- _Ven aquí hermanita,- le dijo mientras estiraba su mano para que ella la tomara, la bruja acepto y lo abrazo, mientras lagrimas caian por su rostro y sentía su cabello mojado, a causa de las lagrimas de su hermano. De esa forma permanecieron algunos minutos hasta que se separaron,- no tienes que hacerte la fuerte, ve con la familia ya que necesitas el consuelo de todos,- la bruja se hizo hacia atrás molesta._

\- _Ir con ellos, si no notan mi ausencia, jamás notaran mi presencia, ellos están con Hermione,- diciendo el nombre casi escupiendo, su hermano solo hizo una mueca._

\- _No digas eso, la familia te ama,- la pelirroja negó._

\- _Ellos la quieren, sin darse cuenta de quien es,- dijo con malicia plantando la semilla de la duda en Charlie, el era protector con sus hermanos y sabia que si ella no podia hacer algo en contra de Hermione, el si._

\- _No comprendo,- afirmo el pelirrojo criador de dragones._

\- _Por su culpa Ron murió,- el hombre frente a ella hizo una mueca._

\- _El la salvo querras decir,- el sabia que su hermanito protegió a la mujer que amaba._

\- _Asi que eso te dijeron,- diguio plantando la semilla en su hermano._

\- _Eso paso,- la realidad es que escuchar es versión de su hermanita le hacia pensar, ella no le mentiría,- cuando iban a atacar a Hermione, ella se dio cuenta y par salvarse se puso detrás de Ron, provocando que la maldición le diera a nuestro hermano,- la bruja solto oda la bomba sin mas. Mientras Charlie trataba de asimilarlo, prefirió salir de la recamara para pensar en lo que su hermanita le habia comentado._

_Los dias pasaron y el pelirrojo veía con un poco de recelo a la amiga de su hermano, y cuando ella se fue de la madriguera argumentando que no podia estar en el lugar, cayo en cuenta de su verdadero motivo, se sentía culpable esa bruja, asi que la verdad que su hermana le relato cobraba sentido._

_Ese dia fue a la recamara de su hermana para charlar acerca de la verdad que en dias pasados le fue revelada._

_Cuando Ginebra vio a su hermano entrar la recamara supo que su plan podia comenzar a efectuarse. Cuando le revelo a su hermano esa media verdad sobre la muerte de Ron, solo penso en decir lo que ella quería que fuera cierto, sin embargo al notar la reacción que tuvo, ese dia y los siguiente, supo que esa seria la forma de vengarse de Hermione._

_La odiaba por ocupar su lugar y provocaría dolor en ella, se quedo viendo al pelirrojo manteniendo una mirada pasiva ella sabia que el al ser el mas protector con todos ellos no dudaría en ayudarla._

\- _Es necesario que hablemos,- fue una orden del segundo hijo del matrimonio Weasley hacia su hermanita._

\- _¿Qué deseas?,- pregunto la pequeña pelirroja._

\- _Hablar del asunto de Ron,- bajo la cabeza, ya que no quería pensar, estaba aun triste por la partida de su hermano que prefería no hablar del tema, sin embargo esta vez era necesario,- si es verdad lo que me dijiste y…,- no pudo terminar la frase al escuchar los sollozos de su hermana._

\- _No me crees, hasta tu confías mas en ella,- hizo su escena fingiendo dolor._

\- _Entiende es difícil de creer,- seguía argumentando Charlie._

\- _Claro que es difícil, porque ¿Quién creería que la perfecta Hermione fue egoísta para salvarse ella misma y dejar que se muriera mi hermano?, claro que nadie la cree capaz,- la bruja lloraba mientras su el criador de dragones se moría de culpa._

\- _No es que no te crea,- dijo desesperado,- es solo que seria mejor tratar este tema en familia,- ella negó._

\- _Y dejar que me traten de mentirosa,- replico,- por eso te lo revele a ti, de todos crei que serias el que me apoyaría._

\- _¿Cómo pretendes que te ayude?,- pregunto,- si este es un tema de familia,- al sentir la pelirroja que su plan podía salirse de las manos, jugo otra carta._

\- _Se que es un tema de familia y créeme que les diré, solo que antes quiero una prueba,- dijo angustiada._

\- _Aun asi no entiendo que deseas,- afirmo el pelirrojo mayor._

\- _Una confesión de Hermione,- revelo sin mas,- si ella lo admitiera con alguien de confianza esa persona lo diría a la familia,- el pelirrojo escuchaba._

\- _Y esa persona ¿seria?,- cuestiono._

\- _Tu Charlie, todos confían en ti y si le dices a todos, te creerían._

\- _No lo se,- dudaba el pelirrojo. _

\- _Hazlo por Ron, para que la verdad de su muerte sea revelada y la culpable no esté tranquila y sea señalada como lo que es la asesina de nuestro hermano,- Ginebra sabia que esas palabras afectarían al criador d dragones, ya que como buen Gryffindor creía en la justicia, y si averiguar la versión de Hermione daba justicia a lo revelado por su hermana, lo haría todo por saber que paso en esa batalla._

\- _Lo hare,- fueron sus palabras abrazo a su hermana sin ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que se formaba en los labios de la menor de los Weasley._

_A partir de ese dia el criador de dragones busco al mejor forma de acercarse a la joven bruja, sabía que estaba con Sirius en la mansión Black, lamentablemente no tenía muchas excusas par acercarse a ella._

_De esa forma pasaron algunos meses donde la familia de pelirrojos se trataba de sobreponer de la pérdida de uno de sus integrantes, mientras que Ginevra cada día se mostraba más alterada pues sus planes de venganza los veía perturbados al enterarse que esa se había marchado a buscar a sus Padres, ojala y solo encontrara sus cadáveres deseaba fervientemente la bruja pelirroja._

_Las semanas transcurrían, mientras ella opto por estar en casa ya que el colegio había cerrado y Harry no daba una muestra real de querer acercarse a ella, un día lo intento visitar en casa de su padrino y este le pidió se fuera pues el niño que vivió estaba indispuesto, su rabia creció mas al imaginarse a Hermione en su situación y sabiendo que el azabache por mas ocupado que estuviera si que atendería a su amiga._

_Sus pensamientos fueron confirmados al enterarse que la castaña, habia regresado, fingiendo ser la mejor de las amigas, llego sin invitación a la mansión Black donde fue recibida por nadie al parecer todos estaban ocupados, conociendo el lugar se dirigió a la cocina donde vio una escena que provoco una sonrisa en su rostro. _

_La gran Hermione Granger estaba en brazos de Harry llorando, muerta de dolor como hace mucho había querido verla, el merodeador se percato de su presencia, tocando el hombro de su ahijado este levanto la vista percatándose por fin de la presencia de ella. Hizo un intento de acercar mientras veía como la mano del salvador del mundo mágico la detenía, esta obedeció aunque estaba molesta, puso su mejor cara de angustia cuando Harry caminaba en su dirección, despues de haber dejado a su amiga en brazos de Sirius, la tomo del codo y la llevo a la estancia._

\- _¿Qué se te ofrece?,- pregunto mientras su mirada estaba puesta en la dirección hacia la cocina._

\- _Quería hablar contigo,. Dijo la menor de los Weasley,- ademas de saber como estaba Hermione,- agrego al ver el rostro confuso del azabache._

\- _No se de que quieras hablar, pero este no es el momento,- decía mientras se quitaba las gafas y sostenía el puente de la nariz,- sobre Hermione, este no es el momento,- la bruja intento tocar su brazo y este la alejo._

\- _Pero podría ser de ayuda, ella es mi amiga,- dijo con asco interno._

\- _Ella no necesita que muchas personas estén enteras, asi que es mejor qu te marches,- antes de que se diera media vuelta y se fuera la bruja lo detuvo._

\- _Pero Harry,- decía mientras reflejaba una mirada de tristeza,- yo también te necesito, perdi a mi hermano,- decía mientras sollozaba,- eres mi novio deberías estar conmigo,- seguía con su monologo, el azabache negó con la cabeza._

\- _Antes de irme en busca de los horrocrux,- decía recordando ese dia, como el inicio de un viaje donde comenzaron tres y lamentablemente terminaron solo dos,- decidí terminar nuestra relación,- decía el mago,- ahora no estoy seguro de retomar nada, necesito estar con mi familia,- la pelirroja asintió._

\- _Por eso lo decía, nosotros los Weasley somos tu familia vamos ellos estarán felices de verte,- decía mientras sentía que ganaba sobre Hermione._

\- _No me refiero a ustedes, mi familia es Sirius, Remus y Hermione,- agrego aumentado inconscientemente la furia de la pelirroja,- mi lugar es apoyarlos y en este momento me necesitan,- la pelirroja estaba a punto de explotar._

\- _Yo crei que estarías a mi lado, mi hermano murió tu lugar es a mi lado,- decía mientas en su cerebro lo único que deseaba era gritar con furia._

\- _Y tu tienes a tu familia, con ellos debes estar,- sustuvo su mano y sabiendo que no podia mostrar su enojo asintió._

\- _Tienes razón,- dijo entre dientes,- mejor me voy,- el azabache asintió._

\- _Sabes la salida, cuidate,- el joven de gafas se dio la media vuelta y se marcho dejando a una Ginevra que hervía del coraje._

_Si en alguno momento debía confirmar su deseo de venganza y poner a todo el mundo en contra de la perfecta de Hermione, ese fue el motivo que necesito para continuar con sus panes, tenia que informar a Charlie del regreso de la castaña._

_Todo fue marchando como quiso, su hermano fue a Hogwarts para ayudar a sur reconstrucción y como era de esperarse, la bruja mas inteligente d su generación, estaba ayudando en esa ardua labor._

_Los hermanos se comunicaban por carta, el le informaba que poco a poco se acercaría a ella, tuvo que ser realmente paciente, ya que al criador de dragones le era complicado entablar conversación con la bruja._

_Un dia la pelirroja recibió una carta que provoco una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, ella estaba a punto de actuar y hacer que se acercaran, pero al releer lo que Charlie le escribió hizo que sus planes estuvieran mas vivos que nunca. Al parecer habian entablado conversación eso sin duda ayudaba._

_Para su gozo de la bruja pelirroja, su planes fueron mejor que nunca y ella misma lo confirmo, cuando en una reunión en la mansión Black observo a Hermione y Charlie charlar en la biblioteca._

_Los meses pasaron y lo que creía seria una excelente venganza le escupió en el rostro, su hermano por fin mantenía una relación secreta con la castaña, lamentablemente para la pelirroja, su maldito deseo de justicia se interponía, lo que ante fue un arma ahora se le volteaba. Y lo comprobó un dia que discutieron._

_Ginny habia ido a ver a Charlie al departamento que ahora compartía con Hermione, el pelirrojo la habia citado a una hora que la castaña no se encontraba en el lugar._

\- _Esto no va a continuar,- le dijo el criador de dragones a su hermana,- ella no es la culpable de nada, lo que sea que hayas visto te confundiste._

\- _Veo que el estar tanto tiempo con ella, hace que creas todo lo que dice,- la bruja se acerco a la chimenea donde estaban unos retratos._

\- _Ella no es como dices, Ginny,- la bruja sin voltear respondió._

\- _Es peor de lo que digo,- el mago negó,- si fue capaz de hacer que dejaras de buscar al culpable de la muerte de tu hermano,- dejo de hablar fingiendo que se reponía de un momento de llanto,- entonces es mas manipuladora de que sabía._

\- _Tal vez viste mal, ese día muchos hechizos se lanzaron…,- su hermano no dejo que terminara de hablar._

\- _Por Merlín Charlie, ella se escondió detrás del cuerpo de Ron, para que a él le diera la maldición, hechizo que iba dirigido a ella no a nuestro hermano,- se giro para encararlo dejando caer lagrimas falsas por su rostro._

\- _Solo que no lo creo, Ginny necesito pruebas,- dijo el pelirrojo con un gesto desesperado, la pelirroja se tenso pues sabía que si llegaba ese momento no tenia como probar sus mentiras, haciéndose la digna, coloco el retrato en su lugar y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió ante la mirada atónita de su hermano mayor, antes de salir se giro sobre sus talones._

\- _Créeme que si tuviera pruebas te las daría, lamentablemente solo tienes mi palabra,- segundos después una puerta se azotaba._

_Después de ese día el criador de dragones estaba alejándose de ella, y la menor de laos Weasley supo que todo estaba perdido y no seguiría con el plan._

_Un mes después de esa discusión el segundo hijo del matrimonio Weasley tomaba sus maletas y se marchaba de Londres, dejando a Ginevra muy molesta._

La joven que había salido de sus recuerdos, al escuchar voces en el piso inferior de su casa, sonrió con malicia al recordar como planeo todo.

Después de que su hermano se marchara creyó que todo estaba perdido, ¿Quién diría que el amor por esa sangre sucia que decía sentir su hermano seria el arma para destruirlos a ambos?, ya que claro cuando el criador de dragones le dio la espalda firmo su sentencia.

A ella no la despreciaban y quien lo hiciera pagaría así fuera su propia sangre, por ello vivió feliz durante el tiempo que su hermano creyó la mentira que le dijo y ahora que sabia la realidad, estaba satisfecha de sus actos.

Por ese motivo un baúl estaba en su cuarto con todas sus pertenencias, ya que su plan estaña hecho y el dolor que causo fue a un mayor que el planeo, no tenia sentido quedarse en ese lugar.

Bajo las escaleras levitando sus pertenencias, mientras que al llegar al ultimo escalón vio a su familia por entero reunida, todos la miraban con reproche incluso sus padres con un deje de decepción, eso la puso furiosa y continuo su camino, hasta que una voz la retuvo.

\- ¿Por qué?,- cuestiono su hermano mayor, ese que siempre estaba con ella.

\- No lo enteráis si te lo explicara,- fue su respuesta.

\- Es nuestro hermano y lo lastimaste,- dijo Bill mientras contenía su llanto, si algo el odiaba era ver a su familia desintegrada, primero por la muerte de Ron, se vieron afectados y ahora con esto.

\- Ella destruyo a mi familia tenia que pagar,- el mayor de los pelirrojos corrió hacia ella y la tomo del brazo.

\- Esto va mas allá de tu odio irracional por Hermione, yo te pregunto por el daño que causaste a Charlie,- la bruja se soltó de su hermano.

\- Se lo merecía,- dijo mientras veía al criador de dragones a los ojos,- te lo merecías por traidor y créeme no me arrepiento, si pudiera hacerlo de nuevo lo haría mil veces,- la familia se quedo en shock mientras el mayor la soltaba.

\- En ese caso, no quiero volver a ver, para mi estas muerta,- se dio la vuelta para regresar a lado de su esposa, su madre lloraba y la consolaba su padre, solo que nadie dijo nada, mientras que el resto solo la observaba, ella se dio la vuelta enojada y salio por la puerta para no regresar jamás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la sala de una lujosa mansión, estaban sentados una pelirroja hermosa, una rubia con la mirada en las nubes y un hombre con una viejay cansada sonrisa traviesa, los tres estaban en ese lugar por una misma razón o mas bien por una misma persona, se miraban a los ojos sin saber que decir, pues a ninguno de los tres les agradaba lo que harian, pues estaban enteramente conscientes que esa persona se molestaría, aun sabiendo aquello cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse.

Por la puerta lateral de la estancia apareció la hermosa castaña, que al verlos rodo los ojos. Una semana habia pasado desde que se supiera toda la verdad con respecto a Charlie y ella, la castaña todo ese tiempo se habia quedado en casa de Draco pues quería evitar lo que sabia ocurriría a continuación.

\- Hermione,- dijo Cassandra,- debes saber que todos te queremos y solo deseamos tu bienestar,- decía mientras recitaba todo como si lo hubiera aprendido de memoria.

\- Nosotros somos tu familia y queremos que sepas que cuentas con nosotros,- el merodeador hablo con una seriedad impropia de el, hubo un silencio y tanto la pelirroja como el merodeador vieron a la rubia, quien sonreía.

\- Sabes que queremos saber,- aseguro viendo a la castaña. Esta por su parte los observo enojada y suspiro

\- Si esta es una intervención,- dijo mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz,- créanme no está resultando, al contrario solo provocan que me enfade mas,- la rubia negó con la cabeza.

\- Les dije que no funcionaria,- la castaña asintió.

\- Si quieren saber algo de mi boca pregúntenme,- la pelirroja se seto pesadamente, y el azabache le extendió su mano, la castaña la tomo acercándose a uno de los hombres que mas quería en la vida.

\- Solo deseamos saber como estas, nos tienes angustiados,- la castaña los observo.

\- Se que no les he dejado fácil que sepan de mi estado,- los tres la miraron como diciendo ¿encerio?.

\- Si desapareciste toda la semana, ¿Dónde crees podríamos charlar?,- la castaña rio.

\- Estuve en Hogwarts,- afirmo la bruja.

\- ¿Y en las noches?,- cuestiono el merodeador.

\- Eso mi querido Sirius es un asunto que no discutiré contigo,- las tres mujeres rieron, sabiendo que el merodeador era sumamente protector con ella,- estuve acompañada,- fue su única respuesta pues la cara del azabache la ameritaba.

\- Solo nos preocupaste,- afirmo la rubia,- la noticia que llego a ti fue complicada y en verdad disculpa por no haber estado ese día, ya que hubiera hechizado a esa bruja,- la castaña rio y se acerco a la futura mama, abrazándola.

\- No lo permitiría pues seguramente le afectaría este pequeñito,- se acerco y beso el vientre.

\- Pequeñitos,- afirmo la bruja ex Revenclaw, los tres se miraron entre si.

\- Felicidades Luna,- fue la respuesta de la castaña,- seguramente Theo esta dichoso,- la rubia asintió y permitiendo ser llena de mimos.

\- Una maravillosa noticia en medio de tanta basura,- comento la pelirroja,- ya quiero conocerlos,- la rubia le sonrió en respuesta.

\- Ahora si Hermione ¿Qué haremos para vengarnos de esa?,- la castaña rio.

\- Estar casada con un Slytherin afecta tu personalidad,- comento divertido el merodeador.

\- En realidad no lo se, ella me lastimo, solo que ella recibió el mas grande castigo, ya que lo que siempre odio se hizo realidad que todos estuvieran a mi lado,- la rubia asintió,- además ahora me preocupan otras cosas mas importantes.

\- Harry,- afirmo el merodeador.

\- Exacto no sé cómo disculparme, no sé cómo hablarle,- el azabache se arrodillo frente a ella.

\- Sabes que le afecto, solo sale tiempo para que lo hablen cuando las cosas estén más calmadas,- ella asintió. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que la castaña se puso de pie.

\- Es que no entiendo como fui tan estúpida,- exploto,- ella me restregaba en la cara la "felicidad" de Charlie y jamás la detuve,- el merodeador no sabía de que hablaba.

\- Cuando se fue Charlie, Ginevra le dijo a Hermione, que se fue con una novia a Rumania, que era feliz que la amaba,- el merodeador asintió,- cuando vi la reacción de Herms, fue cuando supe que algo había pasado entre ellos,- la castaña suspiro.

\- Solo que ahora que se sabe la verdad, es más difícil afrontarla,- el hombre de la habitación la abrazo.

\- La enfrentaras como siempre siendo valiente,- esas palabras hicieron que Hermione se abrazara a el como si su vida dependiera de ello y sintiendo mas tranquila supo que sin importar el pasado, eran solo huellas que con el tiempo borraría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En una taberna elegante dos hombres bebían una copa, cuando uno de ellos, que era un rubio imponente, se fijo en la mirada distraída de su amigo.

\- Vaya Nott, no sabía que estar alejado un par de horas de tu esposa te pusiera de esta manera,- dijo con burla.

\- No seas tonto Malfoy,- dijo mientras lo observaba,- es solo que no e gusta que se preocupe más de lo recomendado,- el rubio levanto una ceja al no entender lo que decía su amigo,- está embarazada no puede estresarse y hoy recibió una carta que provoco su preocupación,- el rubio asintió.

\- Solo cuídala,- fue su respuesta,- y a todo esto ¿Qué pasa?,- el castaño dudo en responder.

\- Es Granger,- respondió sabiendo que no haría daño decir la verdad,- tiene un problema que Luna no me dijo con exactitud,- el rubio puso una mueca de indiferencia,- ¿Tu sabes que le ocurre?,- el mencionado negó.

\- Claro que no, ella es tu jefa tu deberías saberlo,- el castaña asintió. Mientras el heredero Malfoy estaba angustiado de pensar que alga le ocurriera a su amante y futura esposa, así que tendría que averiguarlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Espero les guste el capitulo, en este se vio la manipulación que a Ginny se le ocurrió. En un capitulo mas adelante se sabra mas desde los recuerdos de Charlie.**

**En verdad lectores, quiero ofrecer mi mas sincera disculpa por el retraso del capitulo fueron mas de dos meses, y no creo que este capitulo compense en nada la espera, aun asi deseo sea satisfactorio y responda dudas.**

**Ya saben cualquier cosa dejen su comentario y respondo dudas. Gracias y miles de saludos.**

**Saludos. Danny Uley Snape**


	22. Capitulo 22: Vinculo

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy con otro capitulo, quiero agradecer sus comentarios, sus favoritos, de verdad gracias.**

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, **

**Capitulo 22: Vinculo**

Dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, una joven estaba sentada debajo de un árbol junto al lago negro, que tan majestuosamente aguardaba a un calamar gigante.

La mujer mantenía una mirada seria, distante y apagada. Pues estaba realmente triste, ese lugar le traía recuerdos demasiado dolorosos, hacia años ese lugar significaban risas, bromas y un ambiente positivo, pues ella junto con sus dos mejores amigos, pasaban largas horas de su dia sentados en ese sitio.

Una lagrima caía por su mejilla, la dejo caer libremente como muestra de su debilidad, ya que ahora no podía contar con sus hermanos, ya que uno estaba muerto y el otro enojado con ella.

En ocasiones como esa no comprendía en qué momento todo se fue por el drenaje, antes sentía que a lado de sus amigos todo estaría bien, pues si bien es cierto con Ronald siempre discutía se querían mucho y Harry siempre fue quien los mantenía unidos a pesar de sus discusiones, lamentablemente para la castaña eso había pasado hacia años, en ese instante no había vuelta atrás y solo podía pensar en cómo solucionar sus errores, ya que estaba consciente de que esos errores la habían llevado al punto en el que se encontraba en ese instante, aunque siendo sincera con ella misma no quería hacerlo, pues de ser ella quien diera el primer paso, sería solo para enfrentarse a su pasado.

De pronto sintió unos pasos acercándose, sintiendo de inmediato una brisa de tranquilidad al reconocer quien estaba a punto de llegar.

Una mano se poso en su hombro, mientras ella giraba su rostro para encontrarse con un joven de cabello negro, el se sentó a su lado, coloco frente a ellos una canasta y saco comida que provoco que el estomago de Hermione gruñera, ella se sonrojo provocando la risa de su acompañante.

\- Vaya veo que tienes hambre,- la castaña asintió mientras ayudaba a colocar todo en unos platos, y el maestro de herbologia serbia vino de elfo en unas copas,- claro después de estar todo el día en la oficina de Snape, cualquiera estuviera agotado,- agrego.

\- Es demasiado agobiante una reunión con él, no comprendo cómo puede ser tan detallista,- el pelinegro observo a la castaña sonriendo.

\- ¿Enserio?,- pregunto divertido,- si eres igual, apuesto que traías un esquema con todos los planes para la última prueba,- aseguro.

\- Es diferente,- se trato de defender Hermione,- es mi trabajo por estar en el ministerio,- ambos segundos después rieron porque sabían que la castaña si traía dicho esquema.

\- Me alegra verte sonreír,-comento el heredero Longbottom,- hacia días que te veía distraída y ciertamente decaída,- la castaña trato de sostener su armadura, lamentablemente para ella, frente a él no podía.

\- Odio que me conozcas,- comento para después seguir comiendo.

\- Sé que no me dirás que ocurre,- comento el pelinegro, no queriendo cerrar el tema aun,- solo quiero que sepas que siempre es mejor enfrentar tus problemas, y lo que sea que te ocurra debes enfrentarlo, puede que sea o no algo reciente, solo tienes que ser consciente que todo tiene solución,- el sabia que algo le ocurria, ya que cuando regreso de Francia tenia la misma actitud, la bruja lo observo y asintió. El no espero mas respuesta que aquella, asi que continuaron comiendo en silencio, hasta que la castaña hablo.

\- Quisiera invitarte a un partido de quidditch,- el mago la observo,- se que a ninguno de los dos no gusta pero a Sophia si,- ella sonrio mientras el pelinegro se sorprendia de que ella se acordara de los gustos de su pequeña.

\- Seria interesante,- comento el pelinegro,- ¿Quién juega?,- cuestiono.

\- La verdad ni idea,- dijo sonriendo,- Viktor me dio los boletos, asi que supongo juega su equipo,- la castaña no se percato de que Neville dejo de beber el vino.

\- Asi que sigues en contacto con el,- afirmo mientras la castaña asentía.

\- Hacia como un año que no lo veía, pero si seguimos siendo amigos.

\- Me alegra,- dijo en un susurro.

\- Tengo cuatro boletos,- comento la castaña,- digo por si quieres invitar a tu amiga,- la castaña solto con toda la amargura plasmada en sus palabras, teniendo en su mente el recuerdo de aquella bruja que vio con Neville en aquel parque.

\- No tengo a nadie a quien invitar,- afirmo el pelinegro, la castaña levanto una ceja.

\- Pensé que tu amiga, con la que te vi la otra noche,- el pelinegro sonrio.

\- Ella solo es una conocida,- aseguro el maestro de herbologia,- en realidad me esta ayudando a algo,- la castaña asintió.

\- No tienes que explicar nada solo te comentaba de la otra entrada por si deseabas que ella fuera, por Sophia no te preocupes, yo cuido de ella,- el pelinegro negó.

\- Ella trabaja en algo que le encargue,- la castaña iba a protestar,- cuando tenga mas detalles te explico todo y no me digas que no es necesario, ya que esto quiero decírtelo solo que ahora no es el momento,.

\- Entiendo,- ambos se quedaron en silencio,- el partido es el sábado,- el asintió.

\- En ese caso poso por ti a las 6 de la tarde,- la castaña se quería negar,- nada de que no quieras, no puedo dejar que llegues sola. Si mi abuela viviera y supiera que no pase por ti, seguramente me lanzaría una maldición, y me diría yo te eduque para ser un caballero,- ambos rieron sabiendo el carácter que tenia la vieja bruja, la castaña se recargo en el hombro de Neville mientras observaban el paisaje.

Ya que a pesar de que el lugar fuera triste su presencia siempre la tranquilizaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En una oficina adornada con toda la elegancia que caracterizaba a su dueño, estaba un hombre de facciones distinguidas, heredaras de sus padres y mantenidas a base de una educación aristocratica. Solo que ese momento su rostro se distorsionaba por los nervios que sentía, deseaba verla solo que no tenia excusa para ello.

Si bien es cierto era amantes, el no quería verse desesperado por verla ante sus ojos, solo que la realidad es que estaba comiéndose las uñas por el anhelo de verla.

Una semana había estado en sus brazos, durmiendo cada noche en su cama, teniéndola bajo su cuerpo, en cada momento que tuvieron la oportunidad, sin importar que fuera de día o de noche, si estuvieran en la cama o cualquier parte de la casa, ellos desencadenaron su pasión durante esos días.

Solo que ahora parecía que no quería verlo y el no podia dejar de pensar en su cuerpo, debía admitir que por un momento pensó que por fin la tendría entre sus brazos, enamorada de el, sin embargo la bruja no demostraba sentir nada mas que pasión por el, aunque el se encargaría de hacer que esa pasión durara mucho tiempo y de esa forma seria más fácil obtener lo que deseaba a ella en sus brazos y la fortuna de su familia.

Sin embargo si su pasión no era suficiente para mantenerla a su lado, no sabía que lograría que ella se casara con el en 4 meses que faltaban para que se cumpliera su tiempo de casarse y tener su preciada fortuna.

Era verdad que el trabajaba y tenía mucho dinero, mas sin embargo el apellido de su familia y su herencia era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

Por ello debía encontrar la manera de hacer que Hermione se casara con el.

Tomo unos pergaminos, y salio de oficina, camino por varios pasillos hasta que llego al departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, tenia que hablar con ella.

Entro y observo al equipo de Hermione trabajar, su amigo Nott lo saludo mientras el llegaba a la oficina de la castaña, toco y entro cuando escucho un leve pase, al abrir la puerta lo primero que sintió fue su aroma, ese olor que lo llenaba de placer, quería tenerla entre sus brazos ya que era irresistible no gozarla después de tanto tiempo, puso su mejor sonrisa, para provocarla y ella cuando lo vio tenía una mueca seria, que claramente decía en la oficina no.

\- ¿Que se te ofrece Malfoy?,- cuestiono la castaña, la cual lo reconoció desde que entro por la puerta al percibir su aroma, tenia algunos dias de no verlo, despues de que pasara toda una semana con el.

\- Vengo a que firmes estos pergaminos,- la bruja extendió su brazos y los recibió, Malfoy se sento en una silla frente a la bruja, mientras ella leia rápidamente, segundos despues serraba los pergaminos y se levantaba con toda la sensualidad que los años le habian dado, si bien es cierto no era una hermosura clásica, era bella a su manera. Camino cual cazador alrededor de su presa y se sento en la mesa del escritorio frente a Draco, este no pudo evitar que su mirada se fuera a su piernas, que tanto le gustaban.

\- ¿Tienes tanta impaciencia por verme?,- le pregunto con un tono coqueto.

\- No te imagines cosas Granger,- respondió el rubio.

\- Si no es de esa forma, ¿Por qué me traes pergaminos que son de la segunda prueba?,- el rubio ni se inmuto ante aquella verdad, lo cierto es que pensó que no se darían cuenta, lamentablemente no resulto como deseaba, solo que jamás admitiría que todo fue un truco. El rubio se levanto haciendo que la castaña se hiciera hacia atrás, quedando sus piernas a los costados del heredero Malfoy, y este recargando sus manos en el escritorio, provocando de esa forma que sus rostros y cuerpos estuvieran cerca, a pesar de que la acción del rubio fuera inesperada, la embajadora del ministerio, no mostro desconcierto, al contrario enredo sus piernas en el cuerpo de su amante y lo acerco a ella, puso sus manos en su capa acercando su rostro al de ella, para después susurrarle,- si necesitabas de mi cuerpo, me hubieras dicho y con gusto te complacería pues tengo ganas de tenerte en mi cuerpo,- segundos después apresaba el labio inferior de su acompañante en sus dientes, para comenzar a besarlo con gran pasión.

El acariciaba su cuerpo mientras ambos estaba sumamente cerca, se besaron con ganas, mientras el desabrochaba la blusa de la bruja y ella hacia lo mismo con los pantalones de este, al diablo con sus reglas pensaba la castaña, lo necesitaba ahora, pues su cuerpo y mente tenían que prepararse para esa noche ver a Neville, ya que la reacción que tenía cuando lo veía significaba que necesitaba sexo o de lo contrario podría hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría. Continuaron con besos y tratando de quedar sin nada, cuando el rubio empujo lo que estaba en el escritorio de la bruja, algo resalto, unos boletos de quidditch asi que cuando jugaba con su oído le susurro.

\- Asi que piensas llevarme a un partido de quidditch,- la bruja rio.

\- Claro que ire pero no contigo, si no con Neville- contesto la bruja, mientras se quejaba de los pantalones de Draco. Este molesto se levanto la cómoda posición y se acomodo el pantalón la castaña, se sento y lo observo mientras este fruncía el seño.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?,- cuestiono al ver que se acomodaba sus ropas, con la clara intención de no continuar con lo que estaban.

\- A mi no me pasa nada, pero a ti si,- dijo con enojo,- ya sabia de tus salidas con el tonto ese, pero crei que ya no seguían viéndose,- el rubio recordo la mañana del baile de navidad en Hogwarts cuando vio al maestro de herbologia cargar desde el lago negro a Hermione y si antes estaba enojado ahora lo estaba más.

\- Espérame,- dijo Hermione claramente enojada,- tu y yo tenemos un trato, tendríamos sexo sin complicaciones, sin reclamos ni escenas,- el rubio la observo, ella con un movimiento de varita se había compuesto,- asi que no entiendo porque me haces esta escena de ¿celos?,- cuestiono la bruja

\- Mi querida Hermione,- dijo el rubio después de poner su mascara de frialdad,- no tengo celos, solo me da asco que te acuestes con ese tonto cuando yo soy suficiente,- la castaña levanto una ceja.

\- Pues si tengo que acostarme con otros,- dijo el plural para hacerlo enojar aun mas,- es porque no eres suficiente,- el rubio se molesto.

\- Solo espero que si tantas ganas tienes de sexo buscame, siempre estoy disponible,- el rubio se dio media vuelta y salio, por su parte Hermione tenia una sonrisa pues era claro que el rubio estaba celoso que viera a Neville.

Por su parte Draco estaba furioso, el sabia que cometió un erros, ya que esa escena que hizo tendría que haberla usado para causarle otra impresión a ella, y de esa forma lograr su cometido, lamentablemente cuando ella le dijo que iría con él. Se sintió furioso, pues según ella no quería que se le viera con otro hombre que no fueran sus amigos, pero con el si salía, cosa que lo molestaba, así que se segó y por eso le había dicho lo que le dijo, solo esperaba que el hubiera sido rápido para impedir que ella se diera cuenta lo que en verdad sentía.

Deseo regresar y terminar lo que iniciaron, al saber que ello era imposible, salio del ministerio para desahogarse con quien siempre estaba disponible para él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione se encontraba en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Black, se había arreglado de manera bastante sencilla a comparación de cómo lo hacía diariamente, tenía un pantalón muggle y una blusa de maga larga, color rojo su cabello estaba levantado en un moño con mechones sueltos que estaban alrededor de su rostro, tenía un brillo ligero en los labios. Estaba nerviosa sin saber porque, lo que único que deseaba era que llegara Neville y Sophia.

La chimenea se acciono lo que quería decir la llegada de visitas, fue hasta el lugar donde estaba, los recién llegados y vio parado en medio de la sala al pelinegro y la pequeña que iba de su mano, el se veía sencillo como siempre y esa mirada tímida que a pesar de los años no abandonaba su rostro, mientras que la pequeña vestía los colores del equipo que le recordaba a Ron, el anaranjado brillante cubría su pequeño cuerpo al completo, mientras que en su mejillas tenía una "C" negra en cada lado, sonrió con nostalgia, espero que se llenara de dolor su corazon, solo que este nunca llego, abrazo a la pequeña y beso en la mejilla a Neville,

\- Hermione,- hablo Sophia en un tono de voz que le recordaba a alguien mayor,- quiero agradecerte el haberme invitado al partido,- la castaña rio,- por eso quiero darte un regalo,- saco de su chaqueta una bandera de los Chudley Cannons,- para que los apoyes,- la castaña sonriendo se arrodillo frente a la pequeña y dejo que se la pusiera.

\- Sabias hermosa,- dijo la bruja castaña,- que conozco al buscador y capitán del otro equipo,- la pequeña se le iluminaron sus ojos.

\- Conoces a Viktor Krum,- afirmo,- que padre Herms, el es muy bueno,- la castaña asintió.

\- Te lo presentare cuando estemos en el campo,- la niña entusiasmada asintió, cuando levanto su cabeza no pudo evitar notar que el profesor de herbologia la miraba intensamente, ella se sonrojo cosa extraña en ella. mientras que el pelinegro no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía, le recordaba a una Hermione del pasado, que sin duda era preciosa, ahora claro que lo era, solo que la anterior era especial, escucho unas risitas que hizo saliera de su trance, su pequeña reía juguetonamente.

\- Papi Hermione te está hablando,- él se sonrojo y la miro a los ojos, aun nervioso al ser descubierto viéndola fijamente.

\- Nos vamos,- afirmo la castaña.

\- Claro,- respondió este al sentir que ya podía hablar, cargo a su péqueña y extendió su brazo a Hermione, los tres se fueron por la chimenea directamente al estadio de quidditch.

Lo que no sabían es que detrás de la puerta de la sala, estaba un hombre de cabello azabache y una pelirroja observado la escena, ambos reían teniendo el pensamiento en común de que esos dos se veía como una familia, ambos rieron y al notar la presencia del otro se vieron con odio y cada uno se fue por su lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El enorme estadio que albergaba a uno de los equipos mas antiguos del mundo mágico, estaba perfectamente iluminado, pues hacia años que no llegaban a la final de un torneo tan importante, por ello los fanáticos estaban de fiesta, ademas que ese dia verían jugar al gran Viktor Krum.

Una pequeña niña de cabellos negros, iba en los hombro de su padre, sonreía de felicidad pues era su primera vez en un estadio, ademas que ese parido lo esperaba desde que descubrió que los Chudley Cannons eran el mejor equipo del mundo. Su sonrisa creció aun mas cuando vio a su padre tomando la mano de su amiga Hermione, que en realidad ella mantenía la esperanza que fuera su mami.

Cuando llegaron a su lugar, la pequeña se acerco a la orilla del palco para ver la altura, sonreía de verdad sabia que ese dia seria el mejor de todos.

Por su parte los adultos, estaban en un ambiente que claramente no era el suyo, la castaña se había sentado mientras veía a la pequeña Sophia cumplir su sueño, el conocer un estadio de quidditch, sonreía ya que amaba a esa niña, a pesar de conocerla de poco tiempo, tenia una hermosa vibra igual a la de su padre.

Volteo con disimulo a verlo, se veía adorable y muy guapo, el era un hombre que ella jamás podría tener, timido ya que a pesar de los años seguía siendo como siempre, le gustaba estar a su lado, con el sentía que podia hablar de muchos temas, lamentablemente era alguien que no podia perjudicar con su presencia y rencores.

El pelinegro veía a Hermione, era hermosa pensaba, sin duda tendría a muchos detrás de ella, su sonrisa y presencia lo llenaban de paz, verlo con su princesa hacia que se llenada de gozo, cuando la veía no podía evitar sonreír, era dulce y a pesar de comportarse de manera fría con algunas personas, con el era cálida como siempre, aun no podía evitar ese beso que una vez se dieron, y como ella después de eso construyo una barrera que no quería traspasar, no la culpaba mas sin embargo no podía evitar que su corazón latiera cada vez que la veía.

El partido dio inicio y los gritos de felicidad de la pequeña, hizo que ambos salieran de su trance, dejaron de lado sus pensamientos, para concentrarse en consentir a la hermosa ni{a qie tenia el corazón de ambos en sus manos, provocando que ellos se acercaran cada día mas sin notarlo.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando finalmente termino el partido, tiempo que fue eterno para la castaña y el profesor de herbologia, caminaron con mucho cuidado hacia la salida del estadio, Hermione quería hablar con Viktor pues deseaba arreglar las cosas con el, una punzada sintió en su corazón al saber que no era la única persona con quien debía arreglarse, sus rencores de verdad estaban dejando destrucción por donde fuera.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba, al llegar al final de las escaleras, se encontró con un joven que le entrego unos pases, indicándole que lo siguieran, ella lo hizo junto con Neville y Sophia ya que sabía perfectamente para que eran esos pases, sonrió al saber que a pesar de todo Viktor quería verla.

Cuando llegaron a un vestíbulo, un enorme hombre salio vestido ya sin su uniforme iba con una túnica sencilla, pero con el porte de soldado muggle que lo caracterizaba, ese sonrio al ver a la castaña y la abrazo cuando estuvo rente a ella, beso su mano cuando la solto y se acerco a los acompañantes de esta.

\- Buenas noches,- saludo,- señorita,- se acerco a la pequeña y beso su mano, esta en respuesta rio, posteriormente estrecho la mano de Neville,- un gusto conocerlo,- la castaña rio.

\- Es Neville Longbottom y su hija Sophia,- Viktor asintió.

\- Veo pequeña que eres fan de los Chudley Cannons,- la niña asintió,- bueno detrás de esa puerta,- señalo una entrada que estaba a un costado de donde estaban,- esta su vestidor, con estos pases,- mostro unas tarjetas,- podrás entrar a saludarlos,- la pelinegra rio y brinco de felicidad,- puede ir tu papa contigo,- la castaña rio,- Hermione espero me permitas hablar contigo,- la castaña asintió sabiendo que si la llamo fue solo para eso.

\- Los veo en un rato,- les dijo la castaña a sus acompañantes y momentos después caminaba a lado de Viktor. Llegaron a una sala pequeña y se sentaron uno frente al otro,- ahora si me dirás para que tanto alboroto, debe ser realmente importante si no puede esperar,- el jugador de quidditch rio.

\- En realidad regreso a Bulgaria en unas horas,- la castaña lo observo, sintiendo nostalgia por no poder verlo más tiempo, a pesar de todo lo quería como un buen amigo,- el motivo es simple,- la castaña levanto una ceja,- me caso,- anuncio mientras se formaba una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, la castaña salio de su trance segundos después.

\- Te casas,- confirmo la castaña.

\- Si Hermione,- suspiro,- de eso quería hablar, en realidad planeaba venir a verte solo que pues me llego esa nota y no pude evitar venir antes,- la castaña lo observo,- ya pedí disculpas,- el pelinegro tomo sus manos,- se que es inútil hablar del tema pues eres tu y si no quieres escuchar no lo harás,- la castaña asintió,- pero piénsalo, en ese punto después de que ya se supo todo,- la castaña entrecerró los ojos,- Cassandra me lo dijo,- aclaro el hombre,- ese no es punto, lo que si me interesa es tu bienestar, todo lo que ocultaste salio a la luz, ¿Qué te impide ser feliz?,- la castaña se puso de pie.

\- No lo entiendes Viktor,- la castaña puso sus manos en su cara,- no soy una mujer completa por eso no puedo hacer feliz a nadie.

\- Hermione no digas tonterías,- el mago se acerco a la castaña y la abrazo por la espalda,- tu harías feliz a cualquiera que este a tu lado, eres hermosa inteligente, nunca lo dudes,- la castaña sintió lagrimas caer por su rostro.

\- Yo solo quiero en momentos desaparecer, no sentir nada, no tener pasado, sobretodo no sentir tanto rencor, dolor por un pasado que aun me consume,- el mago volteo el cuerpo de la bruja que amo por años, y quito sus manos de su rostro, paso sus pulgares por sus mejillas para quitar sus lagrimas.

\- Entonces enfréntalo, para que este desaparezca,- la castaña rio amargamente.

\- El enfrentarlo no me devolverá la posibilidad de ser mama,- el mago negó.

\- Puede que de ti no resulte una vida, pero hay modos de que seas mama,- ella negó.

\- Aun asi que hay del amor, hace años que me negué a esa posibilidad,- el jugador de quidditch rio.

\- De verdad Hermione, eres inteligente para muchas cosas, sin embargo en unas eres tan ingenua,- la castaña lo miro,- no diré mas tienes que darte cuenta, ahora no tienes que encerrarte, se que crees que no mereces el amor, pero sin duda eres la persona que más lo merece.

\- Lo dices porque tienes sentimientos por mí,- el mago asintió.

\- Es cierto siempre te amare, solo que ahora es tarde,- el mago la tomo de la cintura,- quiero que me prometas que enfrentaras tu pasado, el lo sabe solo habla con el, cierra un ciclo,- ella asintió sabiendo que debía hacerlo, es cierto que lo pensó, pero aun no terminaba de encontrar el valor para hacerlo.

\- Lo hare, no se cuándo pero lo hare,- el mago sonrió.

\- Con eso me basta,- la abrazo mientras sonreía,- por cierto que bonita pareja haces con Neville,- la castaña golpeo su brazo.

\- Oye cada día estas más bruto,- dijo mientras se sobaba una mano.

\- Es ejercicio solo eso,- ambos rieron.

\- Con respeto a tu comentario de Neville, eso no pasara el es demasiado bueno para mi,- el mago negó.

\- Tienes que entender que tu eres demasiado buena para cualquiera, es tiempo que te des cuenta,- la castaña negó,- primero debes solucionar tu pasado, habla con el veras que te sentirás mejor,- se dieron un gran abrazo, cuando llegaron al vestíbulo sus acompañantes la esparaban, la castaña se giro a Viktor y lo abrazo mas fuerte.

\- No te olvides de mi,- el la estrecho y respondió.

\- Nunca hermosa, siempre serás mi primer amor,- beso su frente,- se feliz y sana ese corazón, y créeme harías bien en no descartar a tu amigo,- ella rio mientras que terminaba el abrazos.

\- Te extrañare,- el asintió.

\- Espera la invitación a mi boda,- la castaña sonrió

\- Hay estaré,- el mago beso el dorso de la mano de Hermione y segundos después se fue dejando a la castaña con un nudo en la garganta, quería mucho a Viktor y no deseaba mas despedidas en su vida, no quería seguir perdiendo mas a sus amigos. En ese momento comprendió lo que debia hacer, se acerco al profesor de herbologia.

\- Neville me disculpas si me voy, lo que pasa es que tengo algo importante que hacer,- beso al mago en la mejilla, se arrodillo frente a la pequeña,- prometo compensártelo,- la pelinegra asintió,- disculpa mañana te busco,- la castaña salio corriendo mientras el pelinegro aun seguía sonriendo, sin saber porque el que Viktor se fuera a casar lo tranquilizaba, vio la espalda de Hermione y supo que si se iba de esa forma es porque realmente era algo importante lo que tenía que hacer.

La castaña sabía que si quería poner en orden su vida, debía empezar poco a poco, primero que nada era solucionar el asunto con él.

La castaña se apareció frente a un departamento, la bruja sintió de inmediato los fuerte escudos protectores alrededor de la misma, impidiendo su entrada, sintiendo que estaba a punto de salir corriendo del lugar, tomo cada fibra de su valor Gryffindor para tocar en la puerta, pasaron segundos hasta que la misma fue abierta por un hombre de lentes y cabellos negros desordenados, este tenia una sonrisa en su rostro que desapareció en cuento la vio, antes de que la castaña pudiera hablar la puerta se cerró frente a ella.

La castaña suspiro sabia que sería complicado hablar con el, pero no tanto, quedo meditando la mejor forma de entrar sin saber realmente como hacerlo, asi que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió esperar, a que se le ablandara el corazón y permitieran que hablaran.

Mientras tanto dentro del departamento, el joven que salvo al mundo mágico se habia quedado de piedra cuando vio a su "mejor amiga" fuera del lugar, por suerte reacciono a tiempo antes de caer ante sus palabras, se recargo en la puerta tentado a reabrirla y abrazarla ya que se veía muy angustiada, solo que no quería escucharla pues sabia que cuando lo hiciera la predominaría.

De una puerta lateral salio una hermosa joven que lo miraba con desaprobación.

\- Se puede saber porque azotaste la puerta,- el pelinegro bufo.

\- La persona que toco, se equivoco de puerta,- respondió cansado.

\- De todas formas no es forma de comportarse,- el mago suspiro.

\- Bueno ya lo hice, ahora déjame solo,- el mago que prefería alejarse de la puerta camino hacia su despacho y nuevamente azoto la entrada de la habitación.

\- Harry James Potter, deja de golpear las puertas de esta casa,- grito Pansy antes de regresar a sus labores, sin embargo cuando estaba terminando de hacer un diseño, sintió que los escudos protectores de la casa se activaban, al ver que Harry no salía de su despacho tomo su varita y camino a la entrada, vaya salvador del mundo, pensó la bruja no puede ni venir cuando alguien intenta entrar a su propia casa, bufaba sin control, cuando abrió la puerta con varita en alto, se encontró con una imagen que nunca creyo ver, Hermione estaba queriendo vencer los hechizos de su departamento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?,- cuestiono la pelinegra,- porque no simplemente tocaste,- la castaña sonrio,

\- Ya lo hice pero Harry no quería verme,- la ex Slytherin vio por el rabillo del ojo la entrada del despacho del salvador del mundo mágico.

\- Pasa,- se hizo a un lado para dejar a entrar a la castaña, la bruja pelinegra tomo un abrigo,- como imagino esto sera intenso los dejo solos para que arreglen sus asuntos, la castaña iba a negar,- no solo lo hago por ti, en realidad Harry a estado un poco mal desde su pelea, asi que es mejor que lo solucionen. Antes de que se marchara la integrante del trio de oro la tomo del brazo

\- Gracias Pansy,- la bruja iba a hablar pero la castaña lo impidió,- lo digo enserio, gracias no solo por dejarme hablar con Harry, también por hacerlo feliz, jamás te lo había dicho pero bienvenida a la familia,- la ex heredera Parkinson sonrió y salio de la casa. Ella desde que conoció a Hermione como la novia de Harry, quería esas palabras, de esa forma decidió irse al único lugar que la hacía sentir segura. Por su parte Hermione se giro hacia la puerta del despacho de Harry dispuesta a entrar costara lo que costara

Mientras tanto en el despacho del niño que vivio, estaba el mismo frente a la chimenea con una copa de Whiskey de fuego, sentía como alguien quería perforar las defensas que el mismo instalo, jamás lo lograría.

En ese intante no quería verla, la quería como a una hermana, y eso provocaba mas dolor a casusa de sus mentiras, el creyo que cualquiera pudiera mentirle menos ella. Además eran como hermanos debia ella de haberte tenido confianza.

Cuando se fue Bulgaria sabia que algo le pasaba, sin embargo no cuestiono pues en realidad creía que la oferta que le hicieron era algo bueno, lamentablemente ahora se daba cuenta que nunca le dijo lo que realmente tenia.

Suspiro sabía que Pansy seguramente estaba enojada con el, debía compensárselo por el berrinche que hizo, sonrió de lado recordando a su dulce o más bien temperamental prometida, se estaba levantando del piso cuando una explosión hizo que la puerta de su despacho se rompiera, creando polvo en la habitación, le joven de gafas sonrió realmente estaba molesta

Solo que cuando el polvo se disipo vio a una mujer castaña apuntando con su varita, este sorprendido que venciera los escudos de su casa, se acerco a la bruja.

\- Estas loca,- mas no termino lo que tenia que decir, ya que los ojos de su amiga estaban envueltos en llamas, de esa misma forma que siempre se ponían cuando algo realmente le molestaba.

\- Harry James Potter,- dijo cada letra de su nombre lentamente,- esta vez no hablaras, ya hace dias dejaste claro tu decepcion, ahora es mi turno de que te calles y escuches,- el mago que derroto a Voldemort entrecerró los ojos.

\- Ahora si quieres hablar,- la castaña se sintió culpable por la pequeña oracin de su amigo sin embargo esta daba en el punto exacto de su dolor, ella se relajo y lo observo cambiando la mirada de fuego por una de arrepentimiento.

\- Harry yo,- el pelinegro la interrumpió.

\- Tu que, Hermione,- la castaña avanzo a el mientras este no dejaba que se acercara mucho mas que unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

\- Yo quiero realmente hablar, me arrepiento de todo,- el mago sabia que estaba arrepentida pero necesitaba mas.

\- Especifica todo,- la castaña asintió, ambos aun estaban de pie.

\- Cuando la guerra termino, yo me sentía culpable de todo lo ocurrido, de mis padres, Sirius pero sobretodo de Ron, me sentía realmente culpable de su muerte.

\- Hermione no,- la castaña levanto su mano para callarlo.

\- No Harry sé lo que dirás pero lo que paso ese dia solo lo se yo,- el mago asintió,- pasaron días donde me enfrasque en la búsqueda de recuperar a Sirius, posteriormente a mis padres, por suerte una de las dos resulto como esperaba,- el mago asintió.

Después me negaba a ver a los Weasley, mientras para evitarlo a toda costa me fui a la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, donde vi a Charlie y el en varias ocasiones me hablo para que fuera a visitar a Molly, yo no quería pues la culpa me mataba.

Cuando por fin me decidí a ir con los Weasley, volví a hablar con el, en varias ocasiones incluyendo una reunión en la mansión Black, de esa forma el se gano mi confianza y aunque me cueste admitirlo me enamore como una ilusa, crei en todo lo que me dijo y estuvimos juntos por dos años, nadie se entero porque creía que no comprenderían el que me enamorara de el.

La noche en que el me dejo, yo estaba embarazada,- Harry se tenso,- a la mañana siguiente el se habia ido, asi que me fui de su departamento, camine bajo la lluvia y de milagro llegue a la mansión, esa noche perdi a mi bebe.

\- No es necesario,- replico Harry.

\- Todo lo contrario si quiero ser sincera debo decir todo,- el mago asintió,- bebe estaba mal desde que se concibió, yo tenia un problema y estaba destinado a morir,- la castaña sentía que lagrimas salian de su rostro aun ese tema era imposible que lo hablara.

\- ¿Pero estas bien?,- cuestiono el pelinegro.

\- Si físicamente si, pero yo nunca podre ser mama,- el niño que vivio de inmediato se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo.

\- Hermione yo no se que decir,- la bruja asintió.

\- Solo confiar en mi, en no alejarte pero antes debes terminar deja que termine,- el mago asintió,- cuando perdí a mi bebe, recibí la oferta de irme y no pude negarme,- bajo la cabeza.

Yo quiero pedirte perdón por no decirte nada, eres mi hermano y debí hablar, pero no quería ahogarte con mis problemas, tu tenias una relación con Ginny,- le mago tomo rostro para verla de frente

\- Tu eres y serás muy importante en mi vida, es cierto me duele que no hayas confiado en mí, pero entiendo porque no lo hiciste,- ambos se quedaron abrazados.

\- ¿Confias en mi?,- cuestiono la bruja.

\- Si claro que confio en ti, pero profavor nunca vuelvas a mentirme,- la castaña asintió. Ambos estuvieron en el suelo abrazados, hasta que el pelinegro recordo algo,- ¿Cómo traspasaste el hechizo de proteccion?,- cuestiono a su amiga, esta sonrio.

\- Soy Hermione Granger la bruja mas inteligente de mi genracion, ante mi varita no hay hechizo que se resista,- dijo petulante.

\- Herms,- dijo le pelinegro.

\- Esta bien Pansy me abrió la puerta,- ambos rieron ante la confesión de su amiga, pasaron minutos cuando Hermione recordo que no debia mentirle solo esperaba no se enfadara,- Harry,- lo llamo cuando el estaba entretenido con su cabello,- hay algo que no te he dicho.

\- Dime,- respondió el pelinegro.

\- Salgo con Draco Malfoy,- al ver la reaccion de Harry supo que habia sido demasiado sincera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0000000o0o0o0

**Ahora si actualice rápido, bueno comparado de los dos meses que los deje sin actualizar. Para el siguiente capitulo, se vera la reaccion de Harry por la noticia de Hermione.**

**Ahora espero les guste el capitulo.**

**Una lectora en Potterfics me dijo que siempre la dejo intrigada con la historia, perdón para ti y todos los lectores que sienten lo mismo que tu, pero es que yo soy asi, super dramática y amo tenerlos de esta forma, solo espero que al final todo el enojo valga la pena, gracias por sus comentarios, los quiero.**


	23. Capitulo 23: Anhelos

**Hola mis queridos lectores, no saben lo que me emociona tener sus hermosos comentarios, son maravillosos. Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos que me sorprende que en Potterfics seas mas de 200 jamas habia tenido tantos, espero les guste el capitulo, habrá muchas emocione en este capitulo, no les prometo llorar pero si que habrá cosas que quieren leer.**

**Responderé****comentarios:**

**JohaGross: Hola de verdad te agreadezco tu comentario. Sobre la pareja pues no puedo decir nada lo unico que acepto es que desde que comence a escribir la historia nunca estuve segura de con quien dejar a Hermione, por un momento pense en dejarla sola, con un final abierno. Pero gracias a una charla con mi novio el cual siempre me da ideas geniales, decidi el final romantico del fic. Espero te guste el final y gracias por leer.**

**Jeanette. : Hola adoro tus comentarios, yo igual quiero extrangular a la pelirroja, te sere sincera aun no se que final darle, me devato en dos pero no los tengo claros, pero la pasara mal lo prometo. Sobre la pareja final ya se cual sera, asi que espero sea satisfactorio al final aunque antes de que ame nuestra brujita debera cerrar heridas, y pues no se que mas agregar, solo que espero disfrutes el cap y disculpa la espera.**

**Se que mis fics no son perfectos, pero creanme lucho cada dia por escribir y tener las mejores ideas. Nunca pido comentarios ya que aunque una persona lo haga se lo agradezco infinitamnete, espero les guste el cap y prometo apresurarme con la acualizacion que espero sea en una semana.**

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**Capitulo 23: Anhelos.**

Hermione estaba recostada en su cama en la mansión Black, tenia 2 dias que se habia sincerado con Harry y aun no podía quitar su sonrisa del rostro. Sentía un gran alivio de haber quitado todos los secretos entre ellos, el era como, pero corrigió pensamiento, ya que en realidad era su hermano, lo quería mucho, asi que el hecho de no ocultar nada mas era algo gratificante.

Por suerte la comprendió y como siempre le prometió apoyarla, eran un verdadero angel, pensaba la castaña mientras recordaba lo ocurrido despues de confesar que el enemigo desde siempre del azabache era quien se acostaba con su mejor amiga.

\- _Salgo con Draco Malfoy,- solto de pronto Hermione, ella estaba recargada en el pecho de su amigo, al finalizar su oración lo sintió tensarse de inmediato, la castaña sintió un escalofrió pues sabia que Harry no reaccionaria de la mejor manera, levanto el rostro y al ver la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido, eran un claro indicio de la furia del auror, en ese momento supo que había sido demasiado sincera,- Harry,- lo llamo la bruja, el bajo su mirada y de inmediato sintió su cerebro como se reconectaba, después de tan desconcertante noticia sintió segundos despues como si cerebro se llenaba de claridad, asi que supo la respuesta a la confesión de su hermana._

\- _Claro Herms que es lógico,- la castaña frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Harry,- es bastante claro el porque sales con Malfoy,- el apellido lo escupió con sus palabras,- son compañeros de trabajo,- cuando la castaña escucho la conclusión de su mejor amigo no pudo mas que soltar una carcajada._

\- _Para Harry por favor,- suplico la heroína de guerra, quien soltaba lagrimas provocadas por el ataque de risa._

\- _¿Qué sucede?.-cuestiono el niño que vivio, mientras veía como su amiga se ponía de pie, el la imito quedando ambos frente a frente._

\- _La realidad es que a pesar de tener casi 30 años eres demasiado ingenuo,- el azabache entrecerró los ojos,- No salgo con Draco porque sea mi compañero, en realidad no salgo con el,- dijo lo ultimo mas para si misma que para Harry, lo cual escucho el azabache._

\- _Explícate,- la castaña sonrió aun mas._

\- _Digamos que tengo mucho contacto con Draco, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, sin ser algo relacionado con el trabajo._

\- _¿Es tu pareja?,- cuestiono._

\- _Bueno asi como mi pareja no, en realidad es algo mas informal,- el azabache abrió los ojos entendiendo lo que su amiga quería decir,- me acuesto con el,- en ese instante los colores se le subieron a Harry y quedo igual de rojo como los colores de su casa en Hogwarts._

\- _Que demonios,- fue su respuesta, la castaña se encogió de hombros, sabia que esa seria su reaccion, aunque a decir verdad, esperaba amenazas de hechizos o algo parecido,- ese maldito, seguramente te lazo un imperius o te amenaza,- decía mas para si mismo que para nadie, caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado para otro, mientras Hermione estaba cruzada de brazos riendo ante la escena,- ¿Es eso, te tiene amenazada?,- cuestiono el mago, antes de que ella respondiera el solo se contesto,- ahora mismo lo buscare y le lanzare una maldición,- en ese instante la castaña sacudió la cabeza, ya que la amenaza de los hechizos ya se había cumplido, se acerco al mago y le sonrio._

\- _Harry,- el mago no hacia caso,- harry voltea,- el mago seguía buscando su varita en los escombros de la puerta de su despacho, cuando la castaña noto que no le haría casi le grito,- harry James Potter, hazme caso,- el mago levanto su rostro automáticamente,- no me hechizo, no me amenza, solo tenemos sexo, no hay mayor compromiso, por eso no lo habia dicho antes._

\- _Pero Herms el no es buena influencia,- su tono habia cambiado a uno amable._

\- _No me voy a casar con el, pero tengo necesidades y el las cumple,- el niño que vivio, volvió a sonrojarse._

\- _Eso no me interesa saber Herms,- contesto Harry con clara vergüenza en su voz, la castaña sonrio con malicia._

\- _¿Qué no quieres saber?, ¿Que tengo sexo con Malfoy?,- el mago se sonrojo mas._

\- _Herms,- la reprendió,- es solo que es Malfoy._

\- _Somos mayores puedo cuidarme sola, además en unos meses cuando vuelva a Francia esto se terminara,- el azabache levanto su rostro y olvidando la noticia pregunto._

\- _¿Te volveras a ir?,- cuestiono con un toque de tristeza._

\- _Si, Harry aquí no se si pueda quedarme,- el joven que derroto a Voldemort la observo._

\- _Pero,- la castaña puso una mano en su hombro y negó._

\- _Aquí ya no esta mi vida, hay muchas heridas,- fue su respuesta._

\- _Y si,- intento decir algo mas el azabache pero la castaña lo corto._

\- _No lo se si pueda superarlas o enfrentarlas, me cuenta trabajo hablar del tema y menos deseo hablarlo con el,- ella sabia que esa era la única manera de cerrar el ciclo como bien se lo habia dicho Víktor,- pero eso lo veremos después,- el niño que vivio sonrió._

\- _Retomando el tema,- la miro con ojos de hermano preocupado,- Malfoy no te conviene y te dare razones que lo respaldan,- la castaa sonrio._

_De esa forma pasaron algunas horas donde Harry Potter le dijo muchas razones que explicaban el porqué Draco Malfoy no era buena pareja para su amiga._

La castaña se levanto de su cama, pues de verdad disfrutaba el recordar la reacción de su amigo, ese dia tenia una comida en casa del Ministro, asi que observo su vestido, color rojo como sus colores de casa, era de tirantes con un escote que quedaba debajo del busto en forma de pico, era largo entallado corte sirena, coloco su varita en un bolsa y con el cabello recogido en un moño que dejaba algunos cabellos sueltos y maquillaje ligero salio de su habitación para bajar lentamente las escaleras.

Cuando termino su recorrido, vio a Sirius esperándola con los brazos cruzados, la castaña rodo los ojos pues sabia lo que el merodeador diría, tenia dias evitándolo pues seguramente Harry ya le habia contado su mas reciente confesión.

\- Puedo decir que te vez hermosa, solo que la pregunta es ¿Para quién te luciste?,- la castaña rio y quedo frente a el.

\- Solo hago lo que tu con tu ejemplo me enseñaste, a que la soltería es mejor que estar atada a alguien,- el merodeador negó,- antes de que continues que creeme no tengo deseos de escucharte, ya suficiente tuve con las 50 razones de Harry para no salir con Draco, asi que con permiso,- la castaña giro su rostro para ver a la pelirroja,- Cassandra,- la llamo sin embargo la bruja miraba en dirección al merodeador, la bruja mas inteligente de su generación levanto una ceja, ya que desde hacia dias veía esas miradas entre ambos, suponiendo que era su imaginación, camino pasando de largo al merodeador.

\- Solo recuerda que,- la castaña no lo dejo terminar.

\- No es una buena influencia,- el mago asintió,- y ustedes recuerden que lo que tengo con Malfoy es el puro placer del sexo,- vio al mujeriego de Sirius querer agregar algo, solo que la castaña fue mas rápida al irse por la chimenea, el hombre de ojos grises, observo la chimenea y dijo.

\- Esa niña me va a escuchar,- la risa de una bruja hizo que volteara hacia una hermosa pelirroja.

\- Creo que no tienes motivos para decirle nada,- se acerco a el hasta quedar cerca,- ya que tu y yo hacemos lo mismo, tener sexo,- el azabache negó.

\- Claro que no preciosa, sabes que lo nuestro va mas allá, solo que es por ti que no lo decimos,- la amiga de Hermione se sonrojo.

\- ¿Crees que se ha dado cuenta?,- cuestiono nerviosa.

\- Si continuas mirándome con carita de enamorada, ten por seguro que si.- la pelirroja golpeo su brazo, mientras el la abrazaba y llevaba al sillón ´para besarla con pasión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione llegaba por el vestíbulo de la mansión del Ministro, caminaba con la seguridad que solo los años te da, suspiro frente a una enorme puerta resguardad por dos hombres vestidos con trajes iguales, estos al verla abrieron la entrada de donde se encontraban los invitados de la reunión de esa noche.

Un hombre tomo su túnica dejando su revelador vestido a la vista de todos, otro sujeto grito con fuerza su nombre, provocando que las miradas de los presentes se fijaran en ella, de inmediato flashes la cegaron, la castaña desvio la mirada, hasta que sintió una mano posarse sobre su brazo, esta giro su rostro y solo hasta que estuvieron lejos de los flashes vio quien la sujetaba, de inmediato sonrio.

\- Crei que necesitabas ayuda,- comento un pelinegro, la castaña asintió y beso su mejilla en forma de saludo.

\- Gracias Neville,- por su parte el profesor de herbologia, n pudo evitar observar la belleza de su amiga, aun no entendía porque se le hacia un nudo en el estomago al referirse a ella de esa manera, solo que devias ser ciego para no ver que simplemente se veía hermosa, beso su mano con delicadeza para segundos despues la bruja enredo su brazo alrededor del de su amigo, hizo una mueca involuntaria, al saber que era eso su amigo.

\- Ahora creo que muchos te esperaban,- la castaña sonrio mientras avanzaba hacia donde se encontraba el ministro y su esposa. Ambos le sonrieron y saludaron con muchas ganas.

\- Lucia que hermosa te vez,- saludo la bruja a la mujer del ministro, esta sonrió.

\- Pero quien lo dice, eres una belleza Hermione,- momentos después la castaña era elogiada por el Kingsley.

\- Me alegra que vinieras,- la castaña asintió, ese hombre de verdad lo quería mucho demás de que lo respetaba mucho,- por un momento crei que no vendrías,- la embajadora del ministerio ingles sonrio.

\- Claro que no te dejaría plantado,- sonrio,- solo que aun no comprendo el porque del evento,- el ministro sonrio.

\- Casi termina el torneo, además el ambiente que se siente en este momento por tu ley,- ambos sonrieron, con la implantación de la nueva ley que se creo con ayuda de Hermione, las familias de sangres puras estaban sumamente molestas,- asi que esta es la mejor manera de que me aborden para discutir del tema,- la castaña rio.

\- Perdona las molestias por lo que mi ley te causa,- ambos sonrieron.

\- Solo espero que te vea mas seguido,- reclamo Lucia,- te extraño.

\- Sabes que he tenido mucho trabajo,- dijo a modo de disculpa,- pero pronto podremos tomar el te,- pocos momentos despues, el ministro se vio abordado por algunas personas, esa fue la señal inequívoca de la bruja para separarse de la multitud.

\- Algo de beber,- afirmo el pelinegro, ambos caminaron hacia una barra llena de algunas bebidas, ambos tomaron vino de elfo y comenzaron a charlar, en ocasiones a la bruja mas inteligente de su generación le costaba comprender con era que con el todo se daba de manera tan sencilla, excepto una cosa, no ver lo atractivo que era, sacudió su cabeza pues sabía que no podía permitirse esos sentimiento por alguien como Neville.

\- ¿Dónde esta Sophie?,- cuestiono la bruja, adoraba a esa niña.

\- Un elfo cuida de ella y Eileen,- respondió el maestro de herbologia.

\- Aunque yo creo que el único que debe necesitar cuidado es el elfo a cargo de ellas,- ambos rieron y una vez mas se sorprendió el pelinegro que ella conociera tanto a su hija.

\- No sabe que razón hay en sus palabras,- se escucho una voz siseante detrás de los Gryffindors,- las niñas son tremendas y el pobre elfo siempre termina realmente malhumorado,- la castaña giro su cabeza y onservo al director de Hogwarts y de su brazo su mujer, ella era quien habia dicho lo anterior.

\- Un gusto volver a verlos,- saludo con cortesía la embajadora inglesa.

\- Lamento no poder decir lo mismo,- contesto mordaz Severus, la castaña rio de lado pues sabia a lo que se refería, esos dias ambos estaba obligados a planear la ultima prueba y se habian visto mucho tiempo, y era caos ya que sus discusiones lo llevaban a soportarla menos a comparación de cuando estudiaba.

\- Severus,- lo reprendió discretamente su mujer.

\- Ella sabe a lo que me refiero,- respondió el pocionista.

\- Claro que lo se profesor,- respondió la castaña,- lastima que aun nos falta tiempo juntos,- el hombre hizo una mueca casi como una risa, pues la nueva personalidad de su ex alumna era bastante entretenida.

\- Antes de que continúen,- hablo la Señora Snape, quien sabia que a su esposo le gustaba fastidiar a su ex alumna y a ella responder, interrumpió antes de que continuaran,- vamos a nuestra mesa que el ministro va a comenzar su discurso,- la castaña asintió y aun tomada del brazo de Neville caminaron a la mesa del ministro donde estaban los cuatro incluidos, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver que en la misma mesa estaba su amigo y Pansy, la castaña tomo su lugar permitiendo que el líder de la comunidad mágica hablara.

Paso una hora desde la llegada al evento, ese tiempo la castaña estuvo charlando con Neville, se estaban pasando realmente bien, ya que la compañía del mago siempre era grata para la bruja frene a ella, la prometida de su amigo parecía molesta quería saber que pasaba pero al ser problemas de pareja prefería mantenerse al margen.

Momentos después los hombres de la mesa fueron a charlar pues ese era el momento en que abordarían al ministro con temas de la nueva ley, la castaña rio pues de verdad le daba gusto poner en aprietos a esas familias, mentras estaba metida en sus pensamientos, una voz la hizo salir de ellos, cuando observo de quien se trataba sonrió a la esposa de Severus que era quien le hablaba.

\- Asi que,- comenzó a hablar,- tu eres la instigadora para esta ley,- la castaña sonrió ante la directa de la mujer.

\- Claro que si, era necesaria además mi función en el ministerio es apoyar nuevas leyes que funcionan en otros países,- contesto con la verdad y un poco a la defensiva.

\- No me malentiendas, a mi no me molesta en lo mas mínimo la ley al final del día, por muy sangre pura que sea, no soy rica,- la castaña asintió, giro su cabeza hacia Pansy y le hizo una señal para que acercara, esta hizo caso y saludando a la mujer tomo asiento, segundos despues puso una mueca de disgusto, esa que tenia desde que la vio en la mesa y no habia abandonado en toda la noche, la castaña no quería preguntar aunque la curiosidad la tentaba,- por otra parte,- volvió a escuchar la voz de la esposa de Severus,- me da gusto verte con Neville,- la castaña extrañada ante el comentario de la mujer junto a ella se pregunto a que se refería,- no es que me quiera opinar sobre cosas que no me interesan, pero desde que conozco a Neville, es un solitario solo se encarga de su hija,- la castaña asintió.

\- El siempre ha sido responsable,- argumento.

\- Es cierto pero no solo es eso,- reflexiono por un momento,- además que te interesa el bienestar de Sophia es admirable,- la castaña quería preguntar a que se refería, lamentablemente no le fue posible pues la voz de una mujer que llamo a la Señora Snape hizo que se levantara y fuera, la castaña decidiendo ignorar su curiosidad se volteo hacia Pansy que aun se veía molesta, ambas estaban en silencio hasta que la pelinegra hablo.

\- ¿Siempre es tan impulsivo?,- cuestiono, la castaña penso que ese dia era para dejarla intrigada, antes de que cuestionara la ex Slytherin contesto,.- Harry ¿Siempre es asi?,- agrego haciendo a la amiga del niño que vivio reir.

\- Es impulsivo si, lo cual es problema si tomas en cuanta en que trabaja,- ambas sonrieron, la castaña haciendo caso omiso a su propio argumento de no indagar en asuntos ajenos, se atrevió a cuestionar.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo?

\- No,- dijo saliendo de su trance la pelinegra,. Es solo que me moleste porque cuando regrese el dia en que ustedes hablaron, despues de que te marcharas, vi la puerta del estudio destruida,- la castaña recordó como paso aquello y sonio,- y pues sabia que se pelearían solo que no imagine que Harry iría demasiado lejos,- la castaña negó.

\- Fui yo,- ante su confesión la pelinegra entrecerró lo ojos,- fue un accidente,- trato de excusarse..

\- Asi que he estado enojada con Harry por nada,- mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación,- yo te creía la mas sensata, son iguales,- la pelinegra se levanto,- pero gracias por decírmelo, ahora la que debe una disculpa soy yo,- dijo con sarcasmo, la castaña sonrio y obervo como la pelinegra iba con Harry y lo abrazaba y besaba, ambos eran el uno para el otro, Harry necesitaba a una mujer desafiante pero que lo amara y ella a un hombre que la comprendiera. Por un momento ella sintió envidia pues en algún momento de su vida ella quiso eso una pareja, más que eso una familia, solo era una tonta idea o ilusión la había abandonado hacia años.

Jugaba con su copa en la mano cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, ella giro su cabeza y observo a unos enormes ojos grises que aunque no quisiera le atraían, sonrio ante la intensidad de la mirada del rubio, mientras este sonreía de lado, al parecer ya no estaba molesto.

\- Preciosa,- la saludo con total normalidad.

\- Draco,- ella respondió, este tomo su mano y beso el dorso haciendo gala de toda la educación que le fue instruida,- veo que al fin no estas con tu amigo,- dijo refiriéndose a Neville.

\- Y cuando pensé que habías recobrado la cordura, continuas con escenas que,- dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el rostro del rubio,- sinceramente querido no te quedan,- el rubio observo como la bruja que lo hacia temblar se levantaba de su asiento y no pudo evitar perderse en sus curvas,.- eso solo le va a un hombre enamorado,- cuando termino su frase camino alejándose de el, lamentablemente para la bruja esa noche el rubio quería tenerla con el, sintió una mano en su cintura y una fuerza la giro sobre sus talones, ella sonrio coqueteándole, para después empujarlo para que la soltara,- sabes que el lugares públicos no,- el asintió y sonrió.

\- Solo saludo a una compañera de trabajo y recuerda que ya no soy el elitista que era antes,- la castaña sonreía, el rubio discretamente se acerco a su oído y le dijo,- además quiero que bailemos.

\- No se si sea posible,- contesto burlándose.

\- No creo que a tu amigo,- remarco la palabra,- le moleste,- observo para saber si encontraba a Neville, pero no lo encontró, asi que decidio tomar la mano de Draco y bailar con el un poco.

Llegaron al centro de la pista de baile y el rubio aprovechando que la canción era lenta, la acerco a su cuerpo lo mas que pudo, ella rodeo su hombro con un brazo y sus manos se enlazaron un poco mas alejadas de su cuerpo, la música sonaba y ellos danzaron al ritmo de esta, de esa forma estuvieron un poco de tiempo, hasta que la música fue un poco mas rápida y era necesario separarse un poco comenzaron a dar vueltas y ambos demostraron que se amoldaban a la perfeccion. Un poco mas lejos de la pareja, una pelinegra fulminaba con la mirada a su prometido pues este desde hacia dos bailes quería lanzarse a golpes a un rubio que no dejaba de mandarle maldiciones con la mente.

\- Basta Harry,- le recrimino la ex Slytherin al niño que vivio.

\- Pero esta con Malfoy,- fue la respuesta del azabache.

\- ¿Y?,- cuestiono la bruja,- aun no comprendo el problema.

\- Como que no comprendes el problema,- respondió enojado,- es una serpiente,- antes de que terminara de decir vio los ojos que echaban fuego de su prometida, el sostuvo con mas firmeza su cintura o de lo contrario se marcharía.

\- Pues dejame informarte que yo igual soy una serpiente,- dijo mas que enojada e intento safarse,- Potter,- el sabia que estaba realmente molesta pues solo era Potter cuando se enojaba, el tomo su rostro con ambas manos y le dijo.

\- Perdón sabes que no refiero a eso, es solo que es Hermione y verla on el sabiendo la naturaleza de su relaion,- Harry estaba preocupado porque se enojara mas su prometida, pero estaba mas angustiado de ver a su hermana con el, Pansy se relajo al ver la mirada triste de su amor.

\- Entiendo te preocupas,- el azabache asintió,- solo separa tu odio por el, si el hace feliz a Hermione deberías apoyarla,- el asintió.

\- Si estuviera enamorada lo haría, aunque seguiría cuidándola,- la pelinegra asintió,- de verdad perdóname,- la bruja puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y el la atrajo hacia el, poniendo su cabeza en el cuello suspirando su aroma,- te amo.

\- Yo también Harry,- ambos estuvieron en silencio un momento,- aunque aun me estoy enfada por menospreciar mi casa, y me tienes que compensar,- ambos se rieron,

\- Lo que tu quieras es tuyo,- ella sonrio satisfecha pue sabia que la consentiría hasta que ella decidiera perdonarlo, aunque viendo sus ojos esmeraldas, sabia que nadie podia enojarse con el. continuaron bailando durante mas tiempo en aquella fiesta. En otra parte de la pista una pareja estaba bailando nuevamente una canción lenta.

\- Asi que vienes o no con Longbottom,- ella suspiro.

\- No comiences,- ella le pidió.

\- Me extraña pues no sales con ninguno de tus amantes en público,- la castaña negó

\- Eso no te interesa,- contesto con enojo, intento separae del rubio pero este la detuvo,- suéltame,- ordeno.

\- No harias una escena,- fue la respuesta del rubio.

\- Sabes que a mi no me interesa lo que digan de mi, asi que alejate,- el rubio apretaba mas el agarre, hasta que una figura se acerco a ambos.

\- ¿Hay algún problema?,- la castaña sonrio ante la voz que llego a su oídos, era Neville.

\- Lárgate,- ordeno el rubio,- estamos bailando.

\- La señorita te dijo que te fueras,- rebatió el pelinegro.

\- Vaya ahora si eres valiente,- respondió con sarcasmo el rubio.

\- Solo vete,- respondió el profesor de herbologia,- no creo que a tu familia le fascine que hagas una escena,- el heredero Malfoy fulmino a Neville, solto a Hermione y antes de irse golpeo un hombro del pelinegro.

\- Esto no se quedara de esta manera,- y acomodándose su túnica camino lejos de la pista de baile. Por su parte Hermione negó cuando vio alejarse a Draco.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?,- cuestiono a la castaña.

\- Claro que si, gracias,- el tomo su mano e iba a irse de la pista de baile cuando la castaña lo detuvo,- ¿Podemos bailar?,- pregunto el pelinegro un poco colorado del rostro asintió, tomo su cintura con delicadeza, sin ser posesivo, mientras con caballerosidad tomaba la mano de la bruja y comenzaban a danzar. A Hermione le sorprendía la manera tan inocente de cómo la hacia bailar, sin ser sexual solo un baile, al ser el mas alto, ella le llegaba al pecho sintiendo de esa forma su olor que sabia no era d colonia, era su aroma natural, la castaña no pudo evitar suspirar su olor y caía en cuenta que era a césped recién cortado cosa que la embriagaba, mientras el no podia evitar sentir el cuerpo de la castaña tan delicada, pequeña y al mismo tiempo de fuerte e independiente, su belleza no tenia comparación pues era única, el sabia que cuando estaba cerca de ella se perdia en esos ojos cafes, su presencia le daba una gran paz. La bruja levanto su rostro y cuando vio sus ojos se sintió derretirse, eran tan profundos y amable, que se le olvido lo que diría. Ambos se observaban mientras se acercaban queriendo sentir los labios del otro, ella impulsada por el deseo y el por la iniciativa que ella efectuaba, sentían su respiración.

\- Amo,- una voz se escucho a lado de la pareja, cosa que logro salieran de su trance y vieran hacia abajo, ambos sonrojados, un pequeño elfo que se retorcía las manos, los miraba apenado,- disculpe la interrupción pero la ama Sophia lo necesita,- de inmediato ambos se pusieron tensos, ya que les preocupaba.

\- Hermione,- dijo en modo de disculpa, no solo por tener que irse ademas por lo que el elfo interrumpió.

\- Comprendo,- dijo un poco desilusionada pero angustiada por la pequeña,- yo te despido,,- el mago se giro para caminar al lado del elfo, pues como habia hechizos anti desaparición tenia que irse con el, ella tomo su brazo antes de que se alejara,- mañana voy a verlos,- comento mientras sonreía.

\- Claro te esperamos,- le respondió cuando se marcho, sintió un nudo en el estomago, por su parte se sintió sofocada en ese momento y camino hacia los jardines de la mansión, aun pensando en el beso que casi sucede, lo cual hubiera sido un error por que ella no quería una relación y menos con Neville pues no quería arrástralo a su mundo oscuro lleno de rencor y un pasado sin resolver, el segundo que se sintió soñada desapareció al recordar que no debia ilusionar a su amigo, otra vez sintió ese dolor al verlo como su amigo, lamentablemente eso era y debía seguir siendo, suspiro y decidida a irse camino de regreso a la recepción para marcharse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En la estancia de la imponente mansión Black, estaba en total penumbra, de pronto unas llamas verdes iluminaron la estancia, dejando ver la sombra de una figura femenina, salio de la chimenea mientras se limpiaba con su varita las cenizas que cubrían su vestido.

La bruja creyo que todo estaría silencioso pero cuando de adecuo al lugar, percibió unos sonidos extraños que provenían de la cocina, tomo su varita con firmeza preparándose para un ataque, aunque era extraño que alguien entrara sin la autorización de Sirius. Mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de una infiltración, continuo su andar, hasta que descubrió que dicho sonido venia de la cocina, camino hasta que quedo de frente a la puerta abierta, levantando firmemente su varita, solo que no estaba preparada para lo que vio y solo pudo exclamar.

\- Sirius,- grito la bruja. En la mesa de la cocina estaba su amiga desnuda y arriba de ella el merodeador, era totalmente notorio que estaban haciendo.

\- Hermione,- grito su amiga que de inmediato empujo al azabache tirándolo al suelo, este se quejo y la bruja corrió con su amiga, no acordándose de su desnudez.

\- Cúbrete,- le dijo mientras le pasaba su capa, esta obedeció.

\- Dejame explicar,- suplico la pelirroja.

\- No tienes nada que explicar, son mayores,- dijo mientras sonreía,- pero en cocina, en la mesa,- agrego frunciendo el ceño,- yo mejor me voy, les dejo la casa para que la terminen de disfrutar, solo les recuerdo que en mi cuarto no,- les dijo apuntándolos con el dedo,-nos vemos en unos dias,- la castaña solo vio la sonrisa diabólica de Sirius y el rostro mas relajado de su amiga, momentos despues se iba a la chimenea sin saber a donde ir, pues no quería importunar a nadie.

Cuando lanzo los polvos flu y recito el lugar a donde seria su destino se arrepintió de inmediato.

El lugar al que ingreso, era realmente sencillo, tenia un pequeño sofá y una modesta cantidad de libros, de pronto una figura estaba recostado en el sofá, con un libro en el pecho estaba durmiendo y a ella se le estrujo el corazón.

El tenia una manta a un lado, esta era rosada con pequeñas snitches doradas por toda la tela, ella casi sonríe sabiendo a quien le pertenecía. Cubrió el cuerpo del profesor de herbologia, sentándose por puro impulso a su lado, puso su mano en el rostro del pelinegro y sonrió como hacia mucho no lo hacía.

En ese instante pensó, si de esa forma seria su vida a su lado, teniendo una familia, seguramente llegando tarde del ministerio y el la esperaría hasta que le ganara el sueño, ella besaría a su hija y después lo despertaría.

La bruja pensaba, pero como anhelaba los buenos momentos igualmente meditaba los malos, de tener una familia cuando tiempo tolerarían su mal horario, viajes, la aceptarían tal cual, hasta con ese maldito pasado, meditaba la bruja. Ella sabia que no, no podría arrastras a nadie a su infierno.

Suspiro y se recargo en un costado de su cuerpo para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Neville, cerrando sus ojos y sintiéndose relajada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

En una cocina un hombre preparaba un rico desayuno, sin pensarlo giro su cabeza hacia la sala, donde ella descansaba, sorpresa mas grande se llevo en la mañana, cuando su perfume lo despertó y la observo recargada en su hombro, se veía tan frágil de esa manera, que no quiso interrumpir su placido sueño, asi que la acomodo y cubrió con la manta de su hija.

Ahora preparaba el desayuno para todos, ya que no les gustaban que los elfos cocinaran salvo cuando fuera necesario, sonrio cuando escucho unos pacitos por el pasillo que daba a las recamaras, negó con la cabeza ya que sabia que eran ellas.

La noche pasada regreso temprano porque un elfo acudió con el, informándole que su hija y su amiga se quejaban de un malestar, cuando llego descubrió que efectivamente les dolía a ambas el estomago porque comieron dulces, que obligaron a un elfo para que se las diera.

Definitivamente era muy inteligentes, ya que el le dejo la orden al elfo, para que no les diera golosinas, cuando escucho risitas salio de su ensoñación.

\- Buenos dias niñas,- las saludo a ambas.

\- Buenos dias profesor,- dijo la pequeña pelinegra, a el le costaba trabajo asimilar que una niña le hablara tan apropiadamente.

\- Buenos dias Eileen, ¿Ya se sienten mejor?,- les pregunte.

\- Claro con la poción que nos dio papa nos mejoramos,- respondió con ese aire de insuficiencia que destilaba totalmente de quien era hija.

\- ¿Qué desayunaremos papi?,- pregunto la rubia.

\- Avena,- ambas hicieron una mueca,- la necesitan para crecer,- agregue para darles animo,- pero también comeremos, huevos, jugo de calabaza,- ambas asintieron emocionadas. De pronto Sophia se levanto de la mesa, le profesor la observo sabiendo que iria por su manta, sonrio cuando le dio un flechazo su cerebro, Hermione peso, segundos despues regresaba su hija, con cara de sorpresa.

\- Papa Hermione esta en la sala con mi manta,- grito sorprendida y emocionada.

\- Solo no hables fuerte para que no la despiertes,- le dijo solo que al alzar la vita observo a la castaña, quien se veía recién despierta.

\- Buenos dias,- saludo la bruja.

\- Buenos dias respondi,- la castaña vio a Eileen y le sonrio.

\- Señorita Granger,- la saludo la hija de Severus, la bruja sintió un escalofríos porque esa forma de hablar le recordaba a su ex profesor.

\- ¿Puedo?,- no termino de formular su pregunta cuando el pelinegro le contesto.

\- En mi recamara hay ropa que puedes transfigurar,- ella asintió y fue a donde le indico el profesor de herbologia. Aun no entendía que la llevo a llegar a ese lugar, ella se sentía timida frente al hombre a quien casi besaba la noche anterior, por Merlin ahora lo recordaba, no quería afrontarlo asi que rogaba a quien fuera que la escuchara, la ayudaran, cuando vio la ropa del pelinegro sonrió al ver lo sencilla que era, claro reflejo del dueño, decidió no cambiarlas solo las hizo pequeñas, quedando con un pantalón de piyama negro y una camisa blanca, que con magia se ajustaban a su cuerpo. Camino a la cocina donde aun comían, ahora que le diría del porque llego a su casa, era tan amable que no la habia corrido por invadir su espacio, de pronto una voz la saco de sus ensoñaciones.

\- Hermione,- hablo Sophia,- ¿Por qué te quedaste en la sala?,- le cuestiono con ingenua curiosidad.

\- Ayer mi casa estaba ocupada y lamentablemente no habia espacio,- comento la bruja.

\- Y la invite a quedarse con nosotros,- agrego para la sorpresa de Hermione, Neville.

\- Me alegra asi podemos jugar,- antes de que su padre la reprendiera ella lo interrumpió.

\- Claro que si, cuando quieras pequeña,- momentos despues continuaron con la comida, hasta que las niñas se fueron y solo los adultos permanecieron juntos, estaban en silencio hasta que el pelinegro hablo.

\- ¿Asi que tu casa esta ocupada?,- pregunto

\- Si sobre eso,- respondió Hermione mientras bebía de su tasa de te,- perdón lo que pasa…,- nuevamente la interrumpía su ex compañero de casa.

\- No te angusties, no me molesta es solo que fue extraño verte cuando desperté,- despues tomo su mano, ambos sientiendo una hermosa calidez,- solo que me hubieras despertado asi no hubieras dormido mal,- ella negó.

\- Fue comodo,- ambos sonrieron y Hermione se sintió estúpida, retiro su mano y este la observo.

\- De verdad eres bienvenida,- ella asintió y cuando se levanto para limpiar la mesa, el la detuvo,- sobre lo de ayer,- ella lo detuvo.

\- No es el momento,- fue su única respuesta antes de comenzar a limpiar la cocina ignorando de esa forma al chico que le hacía sentir cosas que no quería comprender su significado.

Esa misma tarde la joven bruja, fue a informarle al director que estaría en los aposentos de Neville, el hombre como siempre respondió con indiferencia, despues le aseguro que como el castillo no era un hotel y ya que ella habia llegado sin invitación a instarse no esperara que el le ofreciera un lugar para ella sola.

La castaña sabia perfectamente que el director le diría algo parecido y decidio no pelear.

Cuando llego al lugar de Neville, observo que todo estaba en silencio, en ese momento recordo que el estaba seguramente dando clases y porque le informo esa mañana, Sophie estaba con una elfina en los aposentos del director con Eileen, sabiendo que estaría un rato mas sola, lamentado no poder ni siquiera limpiar, ya que los elfos se encargaban de ello, se dispuso a seguir preparando su trabajo.

Cuando tenia mas de una hora realizando sus deberes, paso por su mente los mismo pensamientos de la noche anterior, seria posible que ella pudiera tener una vida como esa, esperar o ser esperada por sus seres queridos, y lo mas importante porque cuando imaginaba una vida en familia, siempre lo relacionaba con un pelinegro y una rubia.

Trato de alejar cualquier pensamiento y se dispuso a continuar con sus labores.

En otra parte del castillo un hombre alto, de cabello negro y mirada siempre un tanto timida, se encontraba revisando algunos pergaminos, eran ensayos de algunos alumnos.

Su mente estaba totalmente alejada de sus labores como profesor, pues no podía dejar de pensar en una joven de cabello castaño, la cual esa misma mañana la había encontrado durmiendo en su sofá, junto a el, recordaba haberse preocupado pues verla con el fue sorpresivo, igual penso que algo malo le había ocurrido, por suerte cuando la recostó en el sofá no vio ningún signo de dolor por alguna herida.

Ella lo trastornaba, era una excelente mujer que lo cautivaba no solo por su belleza física que era innegable, su personalidad, era encantadora, ya que a pesar de mostrar esa careta dura el sabia que aun estaba en ella la Hermione que el conoció, aunque siendo realistas aunque ella fuera una mala persona, aun sentiría lo que comenzaba a formarse en su corazón cada ve que pensaba en ella.

Recordó de inmediato lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir la noche anterior, necesitaba hablar con ella, decirle que no fue solo un impulso si no algo que deseaba con el alma.

Esa noche esperaba hablar con ella, pues de verdad quería decirle lo que pensaba, no sabia si era amor o solo querer conocerla, de lo que si estaba consciente es que deseaba que ella le permitiera conocerla y tal vez cortejarla, ya que ella era uno mujer por la cual se desviviría para consentirla y cumplir todos sus caprichos.

Ademas su hija la quería viceversa. Y eso era lo importante pues nunca haría nada que afectara a su pequeña.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando la noche llego un pelinegro entro a sus aposentos con una pequeña figura en sus brazos, al parecer estaba durmiendo, cuando la castaña escucho la puerta cerrarse, se levanto de su lugar y al ver a Neville con su hija en brazos, sintió ternura ya que ambos se veían muy tiernos y por un momento volvió a permitirse anhelar algo como eso para ella, momentos despues el profesor de herbologia regreso y ella aun veía al vacio.

\- Hermione,- dijo una voz que logro que la castaña saliera de sus pensamientos,- ¿Estas bien?,- cuestiono verdaderamente intrigado.

\- Mmm,- respondió para despues reaccionar,- si perfectamente,- el asintió.

\- Le pediré algo a los elfos para cenar,- ella asintió,

\- Creo que eso es lo mejor, ya que si cocino creeme enfermaras,- ambos rieron, eso le gustaba a Hermione de la compañía de Neville con el se podia relajar, aunque tuvieran que estar incomodos por lo de el dia anterior, no era de ea forma, no con el. el profesor de herbologia llamo a una elfina y solicito dos cenas, a los pocos minutos regresaba con platillos, ambos se sentaron en la mesa a degustar lo que el elfo les proporciono. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Neville hablo.

\- No forzare a que hablemos de nada que no quieras, solo quiero que nada se aincomodo,- la castaña asintió.

\- Eso espero yo igual,- la castaña suspiro,- eres muy dulce y de verdad me gusta tu compalia, convivir con Sophie, para mi es muy importante tu amistad,- al pelinegro le dolio que lo viera como su amigo, pero se dijo que nada podría forzarse, todo toma su tiempo y el era paciente.

\- Gracias Hermione,- tu eres importante para nosotros igual,- ella sonrio sanbiendo que se refería a la rubia y a el pasaron minutos donde mabos charlaban de las travesuras de Sophia, el era claramente un padre orgulloso aunque esa pequeña demostrara ser realmente inteligente, e hiciera bromas, una media hora despues ambos reian.

\- ¿De verdad hace que los elfos les de dulces?,- el pelinegro asintió.

\- Siempre chatagea a una elfina, le dice que le debe dar lo que quiere, aunque su padre haya dicho lo contrario, ella le da una orden y debe cumplirla,- la castaña negó.

\- Es un razonamiento bastante inteligente, aunque aun no me gusta que traten de esa forma a los elfos,- el pelinegro rio pues recordabasu afán de ayudar a la criaturas del mundo mágico.

\- Lo se y la reprendo pero ella dice que no los maltrata.

\- Y de eso estoy segura, no creo que ella maltrate a nadie, es realmente una ternura,- ambos asintieron.

\- Y si puedo saber,- comenzó el pelinegro,- ¿Cómo es que llegaste anoche aquí?,- ña castaña rodo los ojos.

\- Digamos que encontré a Sirius en una situación comprometedora,- el pelinegro levanto las cejas,- y decidi darles su espacio, y pensé en venir contigo,- dijo la castaña,- total aquí paso mucho mas tiempo que en el ministerio,- el pelinegro tomo su mano.

\- Me alegra que hayas pensado en mi,- ella sonrio para después levantarse de la mesa.

\- Tienes alguna manta,- el pelinegro negó.

\- Tu dormirás en el cuarto de Sophie la cama es amplia y ella dormirá conmigo,- la castaña se iba a negar,- jamás dejaron que durmiera en el sofá y no tengo mas habitaciones,- la castaña asintió.

\- Gracias,- ella se acero y beso su mejilla,- segundos despues la castaña se iba a la recamara para descansar

De lo que ninguno se percato es de que una pequeña niña rubia los observo desde las sombras mientras en su pequeño rostro se formaba una sonrisa

Decir que esa noche durmió la castaña seria mentir, pues en su mente observo su vida pasaba frente a ella, las decisiones que la llevaron a vivir como lo ha ia, a su afán de no enamorarse, su lucha para alejarse de ese sentimiento.

Solo que al estar tanto tiempo con Neville había logrado lo que nadie, derretir un poco su coraza y hacer que anhelara lo que ella creido jamás seria para ella.

Recordó la paz que sintió cuando le confesó a Harry lo que paso en su vida y fue una libertar increíble.

Ella quería eso tener paz. Sabia como lo lograría aunque no quisiera eso.

No era tonta y se dijo que lo haría que buscaría su paz interior y solo había una forma de lograrlo, de esa forma tomo una decisión que seguramente cambiaria su vida para siempre

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En teoría según mi planeación de la historia me faltaba escribir mas en este capítulo, pero ya no me resisti a subirlo.

Perdon por la demora no quería tardarme tanto y prometo no hago juramento increbantable, pero lo prometo que tardo una semana en subir el siguiente, seguramente sera mas corto por eso tardare menos, pero lo que si les adelanto que sera un capitulo transcendental en la historia.

Espero les guste.


	24. Capitulo 24: Tormentos

**¿Qué dia es hoy mis queridos Lectores?, si adivinaron es ¡Viernes!, me siento tan emocionada de que en una semana les traje actualización, espero les guste aunque debo decir que en lo personal siento que le falto, no lo se, al mejor solo es cosa mia. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Agradezco comentarios, favoritos, alertas. Votos. Son geniales.**

**Una aclaración, alguien me comento que el fic si se supone ser un Dramione, carecia del mismo. Les comento si revisan la descripción de la historia se darán cuenta, que tiene como pareja a Draco/Hermione pero igual en caso de Potterfics Hermione&amp; y en caso de Wattpad y Fanfiction esta incluido el nombre de Neville, asi que puede quedar con cualquiera.**

**Los quiero y saludos, disfruten el capitulo.**

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**JohaGross: Antes que nada gracias por comentar. Gracias y de verdad espero no abandones la historia, ya esta entrando casi al final pero aun faltan muchas cosas, o pocas solo espero no volverme alargar. te confesare algo. Esta historia no la planeaba par que tuviera mas de 20 capitulos y ya vamos en el 24, Te sorpredenran algunas cosas aun lo prometo. Yo he cometido el error de poner a Hermione sumisa, lo hice en primer Dramione que aun no subo a esta pagina, pero en este quise hacer a una Hermione mas cabrona, con el perdon del lenguaje. gracias por estar al pendiente y disfruta del capitulo**

**Carina: Claro que terminare el fic, jamas he dejado ninguno abandonado, la razon de que me atrase es que antes enia mas tiempo libre, lamentablemente ahora tengo menos tiempo para escribir, pero creeme la historia esta terminada en mi cabeza, espero siga leyendo. Sobre Draco y Hermione, no prometo nada, soy una escritora medio bipolar y puedo cambiar de opinion facilmente, aun asi espero disfrutes.**

**Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**Capitulo 24: Tormentos**

En una habitación con poca iluminación, estaba un hombre recargado en el marco de la ventana, tenía en sus manos una copa de whiskey de fuego, veía la ciudad ya que desde su departamento tenia la mejor de las vistas, en ralidad el tenia lo mejor que dinero podría comprar, desde siempre fue de esa manera, pensaba el mago.

El siempre fue un niño con todos los juguetes, fue un adolecente con todas las chicas y ahora era un adulto con uno de los mejores puestos en su trabajo, pero nunca tenia eso que siempre le hizo falta, la felicidad.

A pesar de tener todo lo que el dinero pudo comprar, jamás tuvo amor, sus padres lo dejaban con los elfos como si el fuera un estorbo, cuando tuvo edad ´para estar con chicas ellas siempre estuvieron con el por su dinero y ahora en su trabajo todos le besaban los pies por su puesto, lo cual claramente no le molestaba.

Solo habia una imperfección en su vida y era _ella._

Toda mujer que quería la obtenía todas menos su actual amante, aunque tuvieran mucho tiempo sin estar juntos ella era quien retosaba en sus brazos, esa mujer que le hizo tocas el cielo y sin duda era el mejor sexo que habia experimentado, le gustaba y aunque odiara admitirlo tenia sentimientos por ella.

Lamentablemente ella se negaba a estar con el de forma abierta, cosa que le hacia enfurecer, ya que todas sus amantes hacían lo que fueran por dejarse fotografiar con el, gritarle al mundo que el las tocaba, pero ella no.

Lanzo lleno de furia su copa a una pared, le frustraba la forma de comportarse de Hermione, no sabia que mas podia hacer para tenerla comiendo de su mano.

Luego sus padres con ese maldito contrato, ahora tenia que casarse cosa que nunca habia querido, por suerte le informaron que debia casarse con ella, le daba ese hecho la excusa perfecta para tenerla con el.

Lo que mas le llenaba de furia era ver esos periódicos donde a ella se le veía tan feliz a lado de impecil de Longbottom, ella decía no salir con sus amantes pero con el porque si, no le gustaba nada ya que ella era suya, pensaba el heredero Malfoy.

El sabia que tenia que alejarlos para poder conquistar y pondría todas sus ganas por ello, porque mas alla de que sintiera algo por ella, su orgullo estaba lastimado y debia arreglarlo.

El sonido de la cama llamo su atención, giro su cuello y vio a una hermosa rubia despapanante durmiendo, sonrio de lado y fue a recpstarse junto a la mujer para seguir teniendo sexo con ella.

Mientras besaba a la mujer y la invadía con su cuerpo sin preámbulo alguno, pensaba en como lograría tener a Hermione gritando su nombre de nuevo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un hombre de cabello rojo y complexión fuerte caminaba por un gran campo, el cual pertenecía a Hogwarts, veía el lugar con nostalgia, ya que ese lugar al que consideraba un segundo hogar, guardaba muchos recuerdos en el, tanto tristes como alegres.

Su corazón se estrujaba por la muerte de su pequeño hermano, ese recuerdo siempre estarua on el, jamás creyo que el moriría, en realidad tenia la esperanza que toda su familia saldría entera de esa guerra.

Ese recuerdo empañaba su estadia en ese colegio.

Recordaba con felicidad, los años como estudiantes, cuando todos creían que serian un gran jugador de quidditch y el encontró en compañía de su amigo Hagrid su verdadera pasión, los animales mágicos.

El semigigante le trasmitió su amor y fascinación por las criaturas que vivian en su mundo, al inicio a el solo le produia curiosidad aprender de ellos, posteriormente cuando el guardabosques le mostro fotos y le enseño sobre los dragones le mostro lo que hoy era su verdadera pasión, el estaba encantado de esas criaturas y cuando termino su educación mágico, se marcho para trabajar con ello, provocando en su familia un gran pesar y porque no decirlo temor. Principalmente por su seguridad

Aun recordaba como su madre lloro cuando se marcho, sus hermanos le dieron su apoyo muy a su estilo, Bill sabio como siempre en su papel de hermano mayor, le deseo la mejor de las suertes, los gemelos como era de esperarse bromearon que regresara entero, Percy bueno el era muy el, asi que no esperaba mucho de una despedida calurosa, por su parte Ron, siempre tan distriado y torpemente le deseo suerte, negó con la cabeza al recordad a Ginevra, ella fue la mas difícil de despedir, lloraba y no le hablaba, afirmaba que no quería perderlo, ella sufrió con su partida, al ser una niña demostraba su amor por la familia, por ello aun no comprendía que la llevo a ser la mujer manipuladora en la que se habia convertido.

Ella dijo tantas mentiras por años, le dijo que tenia un hijo, eso lo mantuvo sereno por años, ya que aunque el no lo conociera estaba feliz de que algo bueno resultara de su tonta venganza, un pequeño pedazo de el, era su orgullo.

Cachetada que recibió al saber que Hermione no quería dejar que la familia supiera, penso en regresar solo que tuvo motivos para no hacerlo, ahora estaba enterado de que todo eso era mentira, que la mujer que penso que era villana, solo era la verdadera imagen de la mujer que consideraba el miembro mas querido de su familia. Que mal le resulto saber que la mujer que decía ser buena era una maldita en realidad.

Seguía caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, hasta que por la altura de la cabaña de Hagrid, vio a algunas figuras, entre ellas distinguió a un pequeño niño que tenia el cabello azul, eso le pareció extraño, camino hacia donde se encontraban las personas.

Cuando estuvo cerca, nadie volteaba a verlo, seguramente no se habían percatado de su presencia, en el camino el criador de dragones no podía dejar de pensar que ese pequeño podría tener casi la edad de su hijo no nato, de inmediato sintió como su corazón se partía, el por años se imagino con su hijo ahora se daba cuenta que eso jamás fue posible.

Cundo levanto el brazo para saludar, ya que al estar cerca se percato de que una de las personas que estaba con el infante era nada mas y nada menos que Tonks, de pronto con el brazo arriba sintió un fuerte dolor en sus costillas, seguido de una fuerza que lo tiro al suelo, el de inmediato se llevo una mano a un costado de su torax, al levantar el rostro lo que capto lo paralizo, frente a el estaba Sirius Black quien lo observaba con una gran sonrisa burlona.

\- Desde hace mucho tiempo quise hacer eso,- dijo el hombre de cabello azabahe, mientras el se levantaba con dificultad, el merodeador seguía sonriendo.

\- Se que lo merezco,- admitió a sabiendas que el protegía en cuerpo y alma a Hermione.

\- Me alegra que estes consiente de la clase de basura que eres,- el animago le informo,- sabes que no te termino de romper la cara porque estamos en una escuela, solo te sugiero que te largues imbécil,- termino de amenzar el hombre de ojos grises.

\- Eso no sucederá, ya que tengo obligaciones aquí,- le informo sin querer retarlo, pero por alguna razón, siempre le cayo mal ese hombre, ya que su amistad con Hermione jamás le gusto.

\- Me importa una mierda lo que tengas que hacer,- camino el azabahe hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo apuntando con el dedo,- o quieres que te corra a la fuerza, creeme que no soy el único que quiere partirte la cara,- antes de que continuara con sus amenzas una voz lo interrumpió.

\- Basta,- acoto una voz femenina, que para sorpresa del pelirrojo la reonocio perfectamente,- el se puede quedar donde quiera, además no demuestres violencia frente a Ted,- señalo la voz de la mujer.

\- Pero Hermione,- dijo el merodeador.

\- Tonks no esta de acuerdo que le muestres esos actos a su hijo,- la metamorfomaga sonrió.

\- Solo si es necesario no me importa,- dijo mientras estaba sentada en el pasto con su hijo cerca de ella.

\- Tonks,- la reprendió la bruja castaña.

\- ¿Que?,- pregunto,- el se lo merece. Al criador de dragones le sorprendía que hablaran de el, estando el presente.

\- Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos,- dijo la heroína de guerra para aliherar el ambiente, tomo un pequeño bolso y comenzó a caminar seguida del merodeador y la auror, un extraño impuso llevo a Charlie a hacer algo estúpido.

\- Hermione,- dijo tomándola del brazo, cuando ella sintió su tacto levanto la vista quedándose muda, no quería tenerlo cerca, sin embargo hay tenia la oportunidad de hacer lo que se prometió haría hacia unos dias, hablar con el y por fin cerrar su historia, antes de que respondiera el merodeador lo tomo del cuello de la camisa separándola de el.

\- No tientes tu suerte mocoso, que estaré viejo pero puedo golpearte hasta dejarte inconsciente,- amenazo el azabache.

\- Yo solo quiero que hablemos,- respondió el pelirrojo.

\- Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo, cabron,- el animago estaba claramente molesto,- asi que mejor lárgate…,- antes de que continuara hablando la heroína de guerra intervino.

\- No Sirius tengo mucho que hablar con el,- vio ante ella la mirada incrédula del merodeador y su sobrina, pero ella sabía que era ahora o nunca, la conversación que tenia pendiente con el pelirrojo tenia que darse en algún momento y al parecer este era el indicado.

\- No te dejare solas con el,- advirtió el merodeador. La castaña detecto esa mirada de Sirius que le daba cuando no podia negarse a algo.

\- No es necesario que te vayas lejos, pero si es una conversación que debemos tener a solas,- el merodeador sabiendo que no podría negarse, ya que hasta el estaba consiente de que debían hablar, termino por soltar al pelirrojo.

\- La lastimas y recibes una maldición,- amenazo antes de ir hacia la castaña, beso su frente y se marcho con la auror y su hijo

De esa manera ambos se quedaron viéndose, teniendo muchas cosas que decir sin saber como empezar.

\- Realmente no se que decir,- comenzó el criador de dragones.

\- Podrías iniciar con responder si ¿Alguna vez me amaste?,- cuestiono,- si todo lo que vivi, en algún momento hubo amor.

\- Yo quiero saber que paso con mi hijo, como fue que no nació,- la castaña solto una carcajada fría.

\- Primero respondes mis preguntas, me lo debes,- afirmo la castaña,- ya que tu y tu hermana provocaron todo esto,- el pelirrojo sabiendo que era verdad respondió.

\- Para responder tu pregunta tenfo que contarte como inicio todo,- de esa manera el pelirrojo comenzó a relatarle sus memorias.

_En un gran campo estaba reunida una gran cantidad de personas, todos vesian de negro, ya que estaban de luto por la muerte de un heroe de guerra, el joven era un integrante del trio de oro, quien junto a sus dos mejores amigos, lucho por el bien de su mundo, ese dia el funeral en el que formaban parte sus seres mas queridos despedia a Ronald Weasley. Para el mundo entero eso simbolizaba ese dia._

_Sin embargo para una familia de pelirrojos, junto a una castaña y un azabache, ese dia no despdian al heroe, al guardian del equipo de quidictch, ese dia despedían, a un hijo, un hermano y sobretodo un amigo. _

_Despues de que todos se despidieran con discursos, llantos y demás sentimientos expreados, los miembros de la familia, apuntaron la lapida del varon mas joven de esa familia, cerrándolo para de esa forma despedir al integrante de su familia._

_Habia de todo tipo de reacciones, sus padres estaban desconsolados y se abrazaban, su hermano mayor no soltaba a la mas pequeña de su familia, Percy estaba a lado de su novia, dejando a los gemelos uno a lado del otro, mientras tanto, un joven visiblemente musculoso, alto y con cicatrices en sus brazos,estaba solo admirando a su familia._

_El sabia que la muerte de su hermano fue durante la guerra, un mortifago le lanzo una maldición, no habia nada que hacer, ya que todoa sabían que posiblemente no todos terminarían con vida, esa segunda guerra._

_El se sentía destrozado, su hermanito se fue de ese mundo sin haber amado, ya que a pesar de lo que dijeran, el solo quería como a una hermana a su amiga, quien ese ese instante estaba con Harry, los volteo a ver, observando como se consolaban entre ellos._

_El debia mantenerse fuerte lo sabia, por ello aun no se derrumbaba quería estar solo para llorar su pena, pues bastaba con las lagrimas de su familia, el no podia entristecer aun mas el ambiente._

_Cuando termino de despedirse de los presentes, se dirigió con pasos cansados con su familia, diciéndoles que ya era hora de irse, sabiendo que era lo mas sensato, se marcharon. Por su parte el observo por ultima vez la lapida de su hermano y soltando una lagrima solitaria se marcho del lugar._

_Semanas pasaron desde el entierro de su hermanito, el aun no sabia que hacer con su vida, se preguntaba si volver a Rumania era su mejor opción, o quedarse ayudando a su familia, puso sus manos en la cabeza, no sabiendo cual seria su mejor opción._

_Cuando levanto la vista, observo a la amiga de sus hermanos, la mujer que su hermano decía amar o nunca lo acepto, pero al ver su rostro rojo cada vez que la tenia enfrente delataba sus posibles sentimientos por ella. sonrio al recordar las bromas que le hacían todos como sus hermanos mayores._

_De pronto un recuerdo lo invadió, hacia dias su pequeña hermana, le confeso un secreto que aun lo mantenía pensando, "ella es la culpable de su muerte" le dijo "por su culpa Ron murio", se repetía en su cabeza "ella lo puso como barrera entre ella y la maldición que la mataria". Su mente daba vueltas con la confesión, el no sabia que creer, ya que a pesar de que su familia la consideraba un miembro mas, el no la habia tratado lo suficiente como para decir conocerla._

_Por ende no conocia su naturaleza a fondo y no dedicia su ella fue o no capaz de provocar la muerte de Ron. Que el se haya interpuesto entre la maldición y ella era lógico, pero ¿Qué ella lo usara como escudo?, eso no lo creía o mejor explicado no toleraba esa posibilidad, pues de ser cierto con que cara veía a su madre o la familia a los ojos, pero al verla no la creía capaz, ella era tan Gryffindor que no pensaba que sacrificara a nadie._

_Lamentablemente dias despues ella se marcho, haciendo pensar que se equivoco al juzgarla y efectivamente, se iba por culpa. Pues no toleraba verlos sabiendo su culpabilidad o al menos su partida eso le dio a entender al criador de dragones._

_Por un impulso acepto la propuesta de su hermana de venganza, aunque el lo llamaba justicia._

_Los meses siguientes se encargo hacer todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para estar a su lado, queriendo saber la verdad._

_Pero conforme mas la conocia mas se confundía, era autentica, noble e incapaz de hacer algo como lo que su hermana confeso, no tenia idea que mas hacer pues su maldito plan proto resulto todo lo contrario de lo que quería._

_Inevitablemente se enamoro de Hermione Granger._

_Esos sentimientos los confirmo esa noche, la que debería ser mágica para el, ese momento que tendrían que haber festejado, esas dulces palabras que a toda pareja debia hacerla sentir orgullosa._

_Una noche ella confeso estar embarazada, y esa misma noche el le rompió el corazón abandonándola._

_Cuando se fueron a dormir esa noche, el sabia que la amaba, pero una parte de el sabia que ella merecía algo mejor, ya que su relación estaba basada en mentiras al menos de su parte, si deseaba estar a su lado tendría que confesarse, solo que no lo haría ella lo odiaría y el resultado seria el mismo la perdería._

_Asi que haciendo todo su orgullo Gryffindor hizo lo mas cobarde que se le ocurrió huir para no lastimarla, pues su presencia siempre la dañaría, por en algún momento pensar que ella fue la causante de la muerte de su hermano._

_Lo cual a estas alturas sabia que no era verdad, solo que el daño estaba hecho, asi que prefería que lo odiara por su partida a que lo despreciara por sus mentiras._

_La ultima imagen y aquella que lo perseguía era ella durmiendo tranquilamente, despues de besar su frente se marcho sin mirar atrás._

_Los años siguientes fueron una tortura, ya que al alejarse de la mujer que amaba también lo habia orillado a separarse de su familia, con la única que tenia contacto era con Ginny, y ella lo mantenía informado de su hijo._

_Antes de irse se lo confeso, ella gustosa acepto informar del estado de Hermione._

_Vaya sorpresa que se llevo al enterarse por su hermanita que la castaña se negaba a informar a la familia que ese bebe era de Charlie, que para que dejaran de molestar se había largado de Londres, con la amenaza latente de que si el pelirrojo se enteraba ella negaría todo y jamás la volverían a ver._

_Estaba anonadado pues nunca pensó que ella fuera de esa forma._

_Con el paso de los años se resigno y creyendo que Hermione jamás dañaría a su hijo, se mantuvo alejado y feliz de imaginarse a un pequeño parecido a el corriendo por alguna parte del mundo._

Una carcajada saco de sus pensamientos al criador de dragones, al girar su rostro observo a Hermione reírse muy fuerte.

\- ¿De verdad crees que me voy a creer esa mierda?,- le pregunto al pelirrojo.

\- Es la verdad,- le contesto sereno.

\- Esta bien que jugaste conmigo y me hiciste pedazos, pero no soy estúpida, no de donde te inventaste todo esa historia que debías decir esta perfectamente ensayada, felicidades,- le comento sarcástica,- pero esa historia de que me amas son patrañas,- termino mientras se ponía de pie,- asi que mejor me voy,- antes de que se alejara el pelirrojo la tomo del brazo.

\- Tu dijiste que me contarías de mi hijo,- ella rodo los ojos.

\- Lo que yo dire no serán mentiras por lo tanto hasta que me digas la verdad yo te dire la mia,- ante esa afirmación, la castaña comenzó a caminar alejándose del pelirrojo.

\- Si bien no hiciste lo que Ginevra me dijo, en algo tenia razón, no tienes corazón,- exploto el pelirrojo, la castaña giro su cuerpo para observalo furiosa.

\- Si fuera tan maldita y no tuviera corazón, te dejaría al menos el tiempo que tu me dejaste sin una maldita explicación,- le contesto sin gritar peo con una frialdad digna de un Slytherin,- aquí el único sin corazón eres tu,- estiro una mano y comenzó a contar con los dedos,- recordemos,- dijo,- en primer lugar, te acercaste a mi por una estúpida venganza, en segundo lugar, todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue mentira, las promesas y todo se fue al carajo al igual que mis ilusiones, en tercer lugar, me dejas embarazada, y por ultimo pero no menos importante que todo lo anterior, regresas años después diciendo mentiras,- se rio sarcástica,- y pretendes que te creas,- afirmo la castaña.

\- No miento,- comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo.

\- La realidad es que aunque suene muy bonita tu explicación y confesión amorosa, no te creo, después de tantas mentiras no lo creo,- ella camino acercándose lentamente a el,- haber si eres sincero ¿Porque pensaste que yo use de escudo a Ron? Y por favor deja de lado tu estúpida historia.

\- Ginny me lo dijo y cuando te fuiste crei que era cierto,- confeso el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y nunca pensaste que me fui porque?, no se déjame pensar,- dijo con sarcasmo,- tenia que encontrar a mis padres, también el hecho de que Sirius regresara del velo, no te dio una idea de lo que tenia que hacer y sola era mejor a estar rodeada de la familia de mi amigo muerto,- le dijo con mucho rencor impregnado en cada palabra.

\- Debes aceptar que el irte te hizo ver culpable, ademas del hecho de que te alejaste de la familia- indago el pelirrojo.

\- Si hubiera sabido de lo que se me acusaba si, pero te recuerdo que dieron tan cobardes que no se acercaron a preguntarme,- le rebatió la castaña.

\- Bueno,- dijo el pelirrojo,- punto para ti, pero que me dices de esto, tu fuiste la ultima en ver a Ron, el murió frente a ti ¿Por qué no lo salvaste? Y lo mas importante porque en todo este tiempo que te he acusado no has negado tu culpabilidad solo das excusas,- en ese instante la castaña bajo la cabeza,- responde a eso, ¿Por qué Hermione? ¡Responde!,- grito el pelirrojo

\- Porque hay algo de verdad en la historia de Ginevra,- confeso la bruja, si quería realmente sanar debia ser sincera, ya que ella nunca estuvo consciente de esa acusación.

\- Explícate,- pidió el pelirrojo,- no me digas que toda esa discusión esconde tu culpabilidad porque…,- solo que no termino de hablar al escuchar lo siguiente.

\- Porque si fui culpable de la muerte de Ron,- grito,- aunque no como lo planteo Ginevra,- en ese instante la castaña llevo sus manos al rostro,- cuando la maldición fue lanzada en mi contra, Ronald me tomo de los brazos y viéndome de frente recibió la maldición por la espalda, fue,- decía mientras se le cortaba la voz,- lo mas terrible de ver como la vida se le iba de los ojos,- negó con la cabeza,-no puedo soportarlo mas,- decía mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro,- por eso no poda visitar a Molly, me dolía ver las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro, ya que si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de quitar a Ron…

\- Ambos hubieran muerto,- termino de decir Charlie,- entiendo porque lo hizo, el sabia que solo uno moriría y el decidió que no fueras tu,- el pelirrojo se acerco a la castaña y puso una mano en su hombro,- perdón.- dijo con sinceridad, soy un maldito,- la castaña sintió que después de confesar un gran alivio recorrió su cuerpo, una parte de ella había encontrado la paz que buscaba.

\- Tu solo actuaste con la información que tenias, si yo hubiera hablado,- el asintió,- fue igual mi culpa. Pasaron unos minutos donde ninguno de los dos hablo, hasta que Charlie pregunto.

\- ¿Me diras que paso con?,- la castaña asintió.

\- Tienes todo el derecho,- limpio lagrimas que caian por su rostro,- cuando te fuiste, yo me deprimi, camine por horas cuando salí de tu departamento, cuando llegue con Sirius a la mansión, me desmaye sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el vientre, cuando finalmente desperté,- se le corto la voz en ese instante,- me dijeron que perdí a mi hijo,- el pelirrojo quiso abrazarla, pero reprimió sus energías.

\- ¿Qué paso?,- cuestiono.

\- Tenia un problema mi cuerpo no podía mantener con vida a ningún feto, el crecía en un lugar inapropiado, lo que lo llevo a romper parte de mi organismo, de esa forma al poder mantenerse dentro murió,- el pelirrojo impactado por la confesión cuestiono.

\- Y tu ¿Estas bien?,- Hermione sonrió ya que hay estaba el Charlie del que se enamoro uno preocupado por ella.

\- Físicamente si,- respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Me alegra,- el acepto su respuesta sabiendo que algo ocultaba. La castaña no quiso confesar mas ya que eso no le interesaba a su ex,- gracias,- dijo el pelirrojo minutos despues.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, ambos nos lastimamos pero eso ya es pasado,- ambos sonrieron. La castaña se solto de su agarre y lo miro a los ojos,- me alegra poder aclarar todo, esto era necesario.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- Mejor me voy o Sirius se preocupara,- el pelirrojo asintió.

\- Hermione,- la llamo antes de que se fuera cuando ella gro su cuerpo el hablo,- se feliz, te deseo lo mejor,- ella asintió,

\- Te deseo lo mismo,- segundos después se marcho sin mirar en ningún momento atrás.

Si bien es cierto en esa despedida no hubo mas que unas simples palabras, es porque entre ellos no podía haber más demostraciones de afecto que lo antes dicho, ellos sufrieron y por fin habia logrado hablar de su pasado en común, lo cual no significaba que serian amigos, pues estaban suficientemente dañados para eso, sin embargo hablaron para poder tener una digna despedida de su pasado, de lo que alguna vez sintieron, cerrando lo que alguna vez fue, terminando de esa forma con su pequeña historia de amor

Ambos sabían que tenían un futuro incierto, podrían amar, ser felices bajo sus condiciones, lo único cierto es que después de años, ambos por primera vez eran libres de sus tormentos del pasado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Subo este capitulo aun indecisa, se preguntaran porque. Resulta que este capitulo es algo asi como el que mas deseaba escribir, llevo planeándolo en mi cabeza desde que comencé a escribir el fic, pero siento que no quedo como quería, al ser un capitulo importante porque en ese Hermione por fin enfrenta su pasado, creo que me quede corta, no lo se espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Espero con este capitulo comprendan la postura de Charlie, si bien no justifico sus acciones, me interesaba mostrarles su debate interno.**

**El capitulo termina como lo deje porque si bien es cierto enfrentaron su pasado, eso no significa que sean amigos, solo meros conocidos.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar y de verdad espero les guste el cap.**

**Besos.**


	25. Capitulo 25: ¿Reconstruyendo?

**Hola mis queridos lectores. quiero agradecer su paciencia disculparme por mi retraso pero tuve un bloqueo mental del cual acabo de salir. Gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste el capitulo.**

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

Capitulo 25: ¿Reconstruyendo?

En una sala de una enorme mansión se encontraban dos brujas una rubia embarazada y una pelirroja que discutía con un hombre de cabello negro azabache.

La futura mama reia de su "intercambio de opiniones" como lo llamaba Cassandra, mientras el hombre solo reia, haciendo enfurecer a su pareja aun mas. La rubia solo veía el encuentro como un partido de tenis.

\- Sirius es solo por hoy,- decía una hermosa pelirroja,- Hermione necesita una terapia nuestro estilo,- el azabache por su pare solo reia.

\- No Cass, si quieren una terapia busquen a un medimago, de ninguna manera les dejare la mansión para que la destruyan,- la realidad era que desde que su novia, le sugirió una reunión de chicas para ayudar a Hermione el acepto, pero adoraba hacerla enojar.

\- No destruiremos tu casa,- dijo mientras se veía cada vez mas furiosa,- es solo que necesitamos charlar con ella,- cuando observo la cabeza del merodeador moverse de un lado a otro exploto,- ¡Eres desesperante!,- le grito y cuando intento irse el hombre de impactantes ojos grises la detuvo.

\- No te enfades,- le dijo dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa,- es una broma,- llevo una mano al rostro de la joven,- puedes hacer lo que quieras en NUESTRA casa,- remarco la palabra que demostró que era de ambos ese lugar,- solo me gusta hacerte enojar,- admitió con descaro, su joven novia entrecerró los ojos para despues golpearlo en el brazo, el sonrio aun mas,- ¿Por qué continuas haciendo eso?,- cuestiono refiriéndose al golpe, ya que siempre que se enfadaba hacia lo mismo.

\- Si,- respondió visiblemente enfadada,- aun mantengo la esperanza de que algún dia te duela,- segundos despues amos reian,- ahora que me diste carta abierta para hacer lo que quiera con nuestra casa,,- dijo de manera casual,- no creo que te moleste que invite a algunos amigos,- hablo como quien no quere la cosa, en ese instante el merodeador la abrazo por la cintura hasta pegarla a su cuerpo.

\- Eso si que no,- le dijo en tono batante celoso.

\- ¿Celos?,- cuestiono con evidente burla.

\- Claro que Sirius Black nunca siente celos, es solo que no puedes invitar a hombres porque Luna esta embarazada,- argumente el merodeador.

\- Por mi no hay problema,- grito Luna desde el sillón donde estaba sentada, jugando con su creciente pancita.

\- Por ella no hay inconvenientes,- dijo la pelirroja, solo que al ver la evidente furia de su pareja decidio dejar de fastidiar,- es una broma, es solo que me encanta verte enfurecer,- uso las palabras antes dichas del azabache como ultima forma de fastidiarlo.

\- Que graciosa eres, muy chistosa,- debatió el heredero Black,- como ya terminaste de jugar es hora de que me vaya,- el azaache beso la frente de su pareja y antes de que se duera media vuelta, su hermosa mujer lo tomo de la nuca y obligo a que la besara en los labios, estuvieron algunos segundos de esa forma, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

\- Asi es como te debes despedir,- le afirmo la pelirroja al azabache,- ahora si te puedes ir,- le comento,- solo que nada de ir a ver mujeres en diminutos vestidos Sirius Black,- le ordeno mientras el solo reia.

\- Lo primeto, me quedare on el aburrido de Lupin y creeme el jamás iria a un lugar asi claro que si me quedara con los gemelos,- antes de terminar su oración, se arrepintió sabiendo que lo mataria mejor, beso a su novia antes de que esta lo regañara por insinuar aquello, cuando la puerta se cerro el merodeador no escucho como era maldecido, por suerte podría respirar 24 horas, solo esperaba que para cuando regresara no lo castrara mientras durmiera, ya que sin duda ella tenia un carácter aun peor de que alguna vez lo tuvo Lily Evans. Por eso ella era su pareja perfecta, sonrio ante lo mencionado en su mente y se dispuso a irse a una noche que seria larga sin ella durmiendo a su lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando la pelirroja cerro la puerta no pudo evitar recargarse en la misma, sabia que seria una pesadilla esa noche sin su merodeador, pero su amiga la necesitaba.

Con ese pensamiento aun en su mente, camino hacia la estancia donde encontró a Luna sonriendo, mientras acariciaba su vientre. Momentos despues se escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras, ella tomo asiento frente a la rubia y espero a que su amiga llegara hasta ellas, ya que como decían los muggles, si la montaña no va a maoma, maoma va a la montaña, tenia tantas cosas que hablar con esa brujita.

Cuando una figura femenina se detuvo en la entrada de la estancia, observo a sus dos amigas sentadas, una frente a la otra, ella solo alcanzo a rodar los ojos antes de pronunciar palabra.

\- Si esto es otra intervención,- dijo con sarcasmo,- mejor me voy,- antes de que avanzara hacia la chimenea fue detenida.

\- Solo es una tarde y noche de chicas,- dijo Cassandra.

\- ¿Segura?,- cuestiono Hermione.

\- Si,- aseguro la pelirroja,- eres libre de irte cuando quieras,- la castaña enarco una ceja,- jamás te encerraría,- agrego la bruja.

\- ¿Y para que se supone es esta reunión de chicas?. Cuestiono la castaña.

\- Para hablar,- respondió la pelirroja, en ese momento la castaña sonrió con burla.

\- En ese caso si es para eso, ¿Cuéntame sobre tu y Sirius?,- la pelirroja quedo en shock, el silencio invadió hasta que una risa se escucho.

\- Eso es algo que yo igual quiero saber,- una rubia había hablado, haciendo que la castaña y pelirroja sonrieras.

\- Es cierto,- respondió la pelirroja,- pero después te toca Hermione,- amenazo señalándola con un dedo. De esa forma con las tres sentadas frente a frente, la bruja Francesa comenzó a contar su historia con cierto merodeador,- en realidad todo fue extraño e inesperado, tu sabias,- dijo refiriéndose a Hermione,- que nunca fue de mi agrado, me refiero a que siempre me parecía demasiado inmaduro,- la castaña asintió.

\- Lo recuerdo,- comenzó la bruja,- cuando iba de visita a Francia te coqueteaba y lo ignorabas,- la pelirroja asintió.

\- Siempre me pareció guapo, pero me disgustaba su presencia,- ambas asintieron ante los recuerdos de ambas.

\- Yo creo,- interrumpió Luna,- que siempre te pareció el hombre ideal para ti, pero te disgustaba que fuera tan el,- dijo captando la atención de sus compañeras.

\- ¿A que te refieres?,- cuestiono Cassandra.

\- Al hecho de que cuando conociste a Sirius, englobaba todo lo que te atraía de un hombre, lamentablemente su personalidad era exactamente todo lo que te degradaba,- la pelirroja meditaba las palabras mentiras la castaña asintió.

\- Comprendo,- interrumpió la heroína de guerra,- físicamente Sirius es lo que mas te gusta, pero su personalidad es demasiado presuntuosa cosa que odias, y eso me hace preguntarme ¿Cómo fue que terminaron juntos?,- la pregunta de la castaña quedo en el aire hasta que las tres contestaron al unisonó.

\- Sexo,- cantaron a coro, para despues comenzar a reir con muchas ganas, cuando los segundos pasaron y las risas se disiparon, la pelirroja retomo la palabra.

\- Es cierto, todo comenzó con sexo, pero con el tiempo me he ido enamorando de el,- rio mientras sonreía, imitando la inocencia de Luna,- es genial estar con el, es agradable, tiene mucha platica y aunque no lo crean es un total caballero,- todas reian ante la afirmación de la bruja francesa.

\- Pero ¿Cómo inicio?,- cuestiono la rubia futura madre.

\- Por Hermione,- admitió la pelirroja,- fue cuando estábamos preocupados por ella, ya saben su actitud un poco indispuesta a hablar de sus problemas, que con la llegada de bueno el nuevo innombrable,- todas rieron ante la mención con clave del pelirrojo,- esos dias nos acercamos mucho, convivimos,- agrego ante la mirada picara de Luna,- al inicio claro que lo odiaba o eso me decía,- se encongio de hombros ante el recuerdo,- luego un dia me beso,- la castaña abrió los ojos, mientras Luna sonreía,- no fue por lo que piensasn, de hecho fue para sacarlo de un lio, una bruja con la que se acosto, vino a buscarlo el para salir de su problema.

\- Entiendo,- resóndio Hermione.

\- Despues de eso no podia dejar de pensar en sus labios, en el hecho de que ralmente me gustaba, simplemente no podia ignorarlo, trate de hacerlo,- suspiro,- pero el gusto por el, mas las charlas que teníamos, no lo se fueron acercándonos, hasta que un dia nos dejamos llevar por la pasión,- ella miro al suelo,- bueno tenia meses sin sexo entiéndame,- se justidoco al pelirroja.

\- Entiendo tenerte encerrada con un hombre como Srius a cualquiera nos haría olvidar, muchas cosas,- agrego Luna, todas asintieron, pues era claro que un hombre como el merodeador era mucha tentwsion.

\- A pesar de todo, Siriius quería informente a ti, Remus y Harry sobre lo nuestro, pero,- en ese intante agancho la cabeza, Hermione por su parte se levanto del sofá y camino hacia su amiga para arrodillarse frente a ella y tomar con un dedo su mentón.

\- Pero temias mi reaccion,- afirmo la castaña, a lo que su amiga peliroja negó.

\- Claro que no, Hermione si de algo estaba segura era e tu apoyo, es solo que, estabas tan mal con todo tu pasado que no se.

\- No quería incomodarme,- termino la frase la heririna de guerra.

\- Por Merlin deja que termine mis oraciones,- le respondió sonriendo la novia del merodeador.

\- Continua,- alentó la amiga del niño que vivio.

\- Simplemente nuestra prioridad eras tu, queríamos que estuvieras bien para anunciar,- de pronto la pelirroja se agarro la cabeza levantándose del sillón y caminar como loca,- ¿A quien engaño?,- decía una y otra vez, hasta que la castaña se levanto del piso y la tomo de los brazos.

\- Calma,- le decía mientras Cassandra continuaba con sus frases sin sentido,- Cassandra,- el grito de la heroína de guerra hizo que levantara la cabeza.

\- Perdón,- fue lo único que dijo,- es solo que estoy diciendo mentiras,- la castaña asintió.

\- Tienes miedo,- afirmo ya que conociéndola como lo hacía comprendía a la perfección su preocupación,- tienes miedo de admitir que lo amas, y por es te negaste a decir algo sobre ustedes.

\- Ya que si lo decía era verdad,- termino la pelirroja, para después abrazar a su amiga,- no sabes cuento te necesitaba,- dijo mientras lloraba,- pero si siento esto en ese caso es que no lo amo,- afirmo la pelirroja.

\- Claro que no Cass, solo que no quieres que te lastime eso es normal, tu solo te proteges.

\- Pero no lo bonito del amor es arriesgarte,- dijo Luna,- bueno me refiero a que con Theo era una gran apuesta y pues ahora somos felices,- la bruja de cabello de fuego asintió.

\- Eso lo se pero es que Sirius e tan el que todo es posible,- explico.

\- Hasta que este genuinamente enamorado,- afirmo la rubia.

\- Sabes Cass,- dijo la castaña,- hay una frase que he escuchado decir por años a Harry, que según el son palabras de Remus, y es que cuando un merodeador se enamora es para siempre,- la pelirroja la observo sorprendida,- ya sabes que no creo en esas cosas,- dijo refiriéndose al amor,- pero es cierto, Sirius tiene una personalidad fuerte, protege a sus seres queridos y si el en algún momento ha querido revelar su relación es por algo,- la pelirroja asintió.

\- Ahora que lo he ha hablado,- continuo la bruja francesa,- comprendo muchas cosas, que me ahogaban es claro que lo amo,- dijo para después quedarse callada,- lo amor,- dijo mas fuerte,- oh por Merlín realmente lo amo, nunca lo había dicho en voz alta,- rio la bruja por su recién descubrimiento,- necesitaba hablarlo con ustedes que me ayudara,- la castaña abrazo a su amiga.

\- Ahora no hay nada que te impida disfrutar de el, es hora de que sean felices.

\- Es cierto yo era el obstáculo, pero se que si las cosas no terminan bien, por lo menos me arriesgue por algo que realmente quería.

\- Ahora ¿Por qué no lo buscas?.,- cuestiono la castaña, la respuesta de la bruja pelirroja fue entrecerrar los ojos.

\- A no Hermione,- hablo la francesa,- no me engañaras, si bien agradezco que me hayan ayudado a darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, bien puedo hablar con Sirius mañana, pero hoy es para ti bruja,- le advirtió.

\- Pero ¿Qué quieren que diga?,- Cassandra rio con sarcasmo.

\- A mi no me evades, ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de tu cambio de humor? ¿De cómo sonríes mas?,- cuestiono,- se que algo paso en el tiempo que estuviste en Hogwarts,- la castaña sabiendo que no podia ocultar nada mas, se tiro al sofá mientras suspiraba.

\- Hable con Charlie,- confeso la bruja. Sus amigas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas,- según el se arrepiente de "haber buscado justicia",- dijo con sarcasmo,- pero que después me abandono porque se enamoro,- después comenzó a relatarle todo lo que hablo con el amigo, cada detalles de que discutieron fue dicho en esa platica entre chicas. Cuando termino de relatarles todo lo que se dijo ese oscuro dia, las reacciones fueron como las esperaba.

\- Si que es un bastardo,- dijo Cassandra,- todo justiciarlo con amor, si en verdad te amara no hubiera hecho lo que hizo,- la pelirroja despotricaba en contra del criador de dragones ya que estaba muy molesta.

\- Se vio muy mala persona, el amor se demuestra pero el prefirió irse,- la rubia futura mama, también afirmaba su enojo en contra del miembro de la familia Weasley.

\- Ademas esa estúpida de Ginevra,- la castaña también expreso su sentir,- es lo que mas me molesta de todo esto,- sus amigas la observaron,- si es verdad el me rompió el corazón, pero el fue manipulado, no lo justifico,- agrego al ver la mirada dirigida a ella de parte de su amiga pelirroja,- el tomo la decisión de hacer lo que hizo, pero si esa no lo hubiera hecho creer cosas que no son, el seguramente nunca hubiera intentado nada conmigo,- la pelirroja seguía furiosa, pero como era una costumbre Luna mostro un lado diferente,

\- Es cierto, pero también debes admitir Hermione que si tu hubieras dicho que paso esa noche, en lugar de cerrarte, Ginevra no hubiera tenido las armas para molestarte,- le heroína de guerra asintió.

\- Es verdad, se que cometí ese error es solo que en ese tiempo, simplemente quería alejarme de todo lo referente a Ron, porque si me sentía culpable de su muerte, pero fue hasta hace poco que comprendí que nada podía hacer.

\- Es verdad, pues Ginevra buscaría cualquier excusa para hacer algo encontrar,- hablo Luna,- ¿Recuerdas como te hablaba de lo feliz que era Charlie en Rumania?,- cuestiono la bruja.

\- Si, me contaba como era feliz con una compañera de trabajo que conoció en ese lugar,- conto la castaña.

\- Esa una perra,- agrego Cassandra provocando la risa de todas.

\- A pesar de todo, el solo fue una pieza para ella, en un juego donde todos salimos lastimado,- las tres asintieron,- es una lastima que su absurda venganza no pensara ni en su hermano,- después de guardar silencio,- es hora de asaltar el whiskey de fuego de Sirius, excepto para ti Luna,- las tre rieron comenzando a servir el licor y para Luna jugo de calabaza.

La castaña quería distraerlas antes de que comenzaran a cuestionar, de su vida amorosa, o se dieran cuenta que sus sonrisas eran gracias a Neville ya que para nadie era un secreto, que vivía con el en Hogwarts.

Lamentablemente para la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts su amiga rubia se percato de que no quería hablar de un tema, ya que las intentaba distraer pero pensó que ese tema seria para otro día, pues ese ya tenían suficientes confesiones.

Esa tarde y noche la pasaron como hacia mucho no lo hacían.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En la oficina de Cooperacion mágica internacional, se encontraba completamente sola, ya que los magos y brujas que laboraban en ese departamento dentro del ministerio, habian concluido su jornada laboral hacia ya algunas horas.

A pesar de que el area de los escritorios donde el equipo de trabajo laboraba estaba completamente a oscuras, de una puerta que daba a la oficina del jefe de ese departamento, salía un pequeña luz, de abertura inferior de la misma, ya que la jefa de ese departamento estaba aun laborando, ya que se negaba a llegar donde actualmente se estaba quedando.

Dentro de la oficina, en un escritorio, una mujer de cabellos castaños, estaba rodeada de pergaminos. Los cuales leia y firmaba, ella trataba desde hacia dias, de alejarse lo mas que pudiera de sus pensamientos, no quería imainar, no quería soñar pero sobre todo no quería añorar algo que jamás seria para ella. pues el convivir con Neville le hizo darse cuenta que el le atraía mucho, no sabia si habia amor, pero de que le gustaba era algo claro.

Por ese motivo quería alejarse de el, pues el tenerlo cerca la confundía mas y mas, y ella no estaba lista para aforomtar nada y menos el volver a caer en las redes de ese oscuro sentimiento.

Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana de su oficina, quería despejar su mente, de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba confundida y quería simplemente irse, de ese lugar que tan solo provoco anriera viejas heridas.

Nunca se habia arrepntido mas en su vida, el a haberse quedado en los aposentos con el herbologo, lo cierto es que su presencia la trnquilizaba de una manera tan diferente, de un forma que jamás habia experimentado,

Lo cierto era que habia teniado a algunos amantes, pero desde su tiempo on Viktor, donde el fue su pareja, jamás habia dormido con nadie mas, excepto con Draco. Solo que con el era todo tan diferente, sin preguntas ni reclamos, ese fue su trato, solo que desde que conoció la paz que le trasmitía su ex compalero de casa, eso quiso para ella.

Compañía sin que la finalidad fuera sexo. El como la trataba el profesor de Hogwarts era tan diferente, nadie la habia visto de esa forma, ni siquiera Viktor que era el perfecto caballero, pero con el pelinegro era todo tan fácil, tan grato, que se percato el porque seguía a su lado, anhleaba tener paz y eso le daban, ambos, ya que su pequeña hija, era adorable y la amaba.

Muchos pensarían que la quería por su frustración y deseo de ser madre, pero lo cierto es que no, ella adoraba a esa pequeñita porque simplemente le robo el corazón.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina la sacaron de sus pensamientos, permitió la entrada con un firme pase, ya que se le hacia extraño que alguien llamara pues estaba segura ser la ultima en el ministerio, giro su cuerpo para ver entrar por la puerta a nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

\- Buenas noches Draco,- lo saludo con cortesía, a lo que el rubio respondió frunciendo el seño.

\- No se que pretendes,- la ataco, sin filtros ni saludos,- tiene semanas que no te veo, y cuando lo hago, estas con Longbottom, despues desapareces, sin siquiera mandar una sola nota, y ahora que te encuentro, me saludas como si solo fuera alguien sin importancia, por Merlín estuvimos teniendo sexo por unos meses, merezco mas consideración,- el rubio heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, estaba enojadísimo, sus ojos eran mas fríos que nunca y su peor mirada estaba dirigida a Hermione, por su parte ella, simplemente lo observo, sin demostrar ningún sentimiento.

\- ¿Ya terminaste?,- le cuestiono fríamente,- pues quieres respuestas te las daré,- lo miro seriamente mientras hablaba,- en primer lugar tu me veraz cuando a mi se me de la gana, en segundo asalto desaparezco y aparezco cuando quiera, con quien a mi me parezca mejor, y por ultimo no tengo que darte explicaciones,- termino aun con la mirada fría y muy enojada.

\- Yo no pido explicaciones, porque eso me humilla solo pido consideración al ser yo tu pareja en la cama,- dijo el rubio, pues si bien la deseaba no podía evitar enojarse con su actitud.

\- ¿Qué tipo de consideraciones quieres?, si desde un inicio acordamos una forma de estar juntos, yo no doy explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, asi que no soportare esa actitud de tu parte.

\- Yo se que acordamos algo distinto, pero entiende mi enojo, no crei que estarías con otro, mi orgullo es grande Hermione, y lo que es mio quiero que permanezca de esa forma,- la castaña rio.

\- Te quivocaste de chica porque yo no pertenezco a nadie, Draco yo no puedo con una seudorelacion como esta,- acoto la bruja.

\- Precisamente de eso quería hablar, yo no quiero darte mas una seudorelacion, quiero que nos sintamos libres de hacer lo que queramos, dee salir sin escondernos,- el abia que era un paso arriesgado pero tenia que intentarlo,- yo quiero que seamos como cualquier pareja, que podamos tener una relación,- termino el rubio. Ambos se quedaron en silencio pues la castaña aun no comprendía co o su relación perfecta, e habia ido al demosnio.

\- De eso hablaba,- la castaña se acercaba cada vez mas a el,- para que esto funcione debemos respetar limite y tu los estas sobrepasando,- le dijo duramente,- y como veo que no cambiaras lo mejor es que terminemos lo nuestro de una buena vez,- sentencio la castaña.

\- Yo te ofresco algo que es bueno, ns gustamos y hacemos una buena pareja,- la castaña negó.

\- Una cosa es mantener esa relación en la cama o en cenas que sabemos donde terminaran a que tu pienses que podemos andar de la mano por el mundo mágico,- negó con la cabeza,- no Draco, a mi no me interesa una relación,- suspiro,- ademas yo me ire en unos meses y no me veras mas.

\- Solo dame ese tiempo te convenceré,- el rubio quería esa oportunidad. Hubo mas silencio en donde el heredero Malfoy veía perdida su fortuna, sus padres lo desheredaría y sobretodo su orgullo se iria a la mierda, todo por no poder conquistar a una chica.

\- Lo siento pero no,- respondió la castaña,- no tendremos una relación, es mejor que te vayas y no me busques,- la castaña tomo su bolso con su varita y cuando paso a lado del rubio le dijo,- lo siento pero no puedo,- segundos despues daba un portaso la castaña dejando solo al rubio, el por su parte tomo un objeto pesado del escritorio de la bruja y lo arronjo a la pared, para despues salir de la oficina no sin antes repararlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En una pequeña estancia, se encontraban un hombre de cabellos negros junto a una pequeña niña rubia, esta brincaba con gran entusiasmo, ya que ese día era su cumpleaños, ella estaba realmente feliz.

Por su parte su progenitor la veía orgulloso, además estaba contento de ver esa hermosa sonrisa adornar su precioso y pequeño rostro.

Camino hasta ella para abrazarla, ella se colgó de su cuello para después besar su mejilla.

\- Te quiero papi,- la pequeña se acurruco.

\- Yo también te quiero princesa,- la pequeña sonrio.

\- ¿Vendra Herms?,- cuestiono la rubia,- es que la queremos ver, tiene muchos dias que no viene, ¿Acaso se enojaron?,- interrogo la cumpleañera.

\- No mi amor, es solo que tiene cosas importantes que hacer,- la pequeña bajo la mirada,- pero me prometió que vendría, me mando una nota,- la niña de inmediato se le ilumino el rostro.

\- Eileen se pondrá feliz,- de inmediato se tapo la boca, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

\- ¿A que re refieres?,- pregunto el herbologo. Le pequeña juntaba sus manos, retorciéndose sus dedos, un gesto que demostraba lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- Es que ella no quiere que nadie lo sepa, pero le cae muy bien Herms, solo que no lo demuestra,- la pequeña rubia dijo la verdad y soltó un suspiro,- no le le digas o se enojara conmigo,- el pelinegro beso su frente.

\- Jamás diría tu secreto,- le sonrio,- solo dile que a Herms,- sonrió aun mas al llamarla como su pequeña lo hacia normalmente,- que la quiere mucho igual que a ti,- toco la punta de la nariz con su dedo, para después reír,- ahora terminemos de preparar todo.

El profesor de herbologia, continuo preparando lo necesario para la fiesta de su hija, la habia mandado a bañarse, ya que Hermione llegaría con la ropa que se pondría la pequeña, solo esperaba que apareciera, pues tenia cinco dias que no aparecía por su casa.

A pesar de que en teoría se estaba quedando en sus aposentos en Hogwarts. Sin lugar a dudas ella hacia falta en ese lugar, su sonrisa la forma en como trataba a Sophia, era la luz en esa pequeña familia, incluso se vio muchas veces imaginándose con Hermione como su mujer, llegando por las noches, seguramente asadísima después de estar todo el dia en el ministerio, el con la cena lista, para después ella llevar a dormir a su pequeña hija, despues ambos pudieran compartir un momento de pareja.

Sonreía como bobo cuando pensaba en esa posibilidad, lamentablemente estaba seguro que ella no quería aquello, pues si bien jamás le habia preguntado, estaba seguro que Hermione no estaba interesado en una vida de casada, además de que estaba consciente de que ella y Malfoy, salian o lo habia hecho y siempre estaba con el temor de que retomaran su relación.

Suspiro y alejo cualquier pensamiento de posibilidad con la castaña, ya que ella era de esas mujeres inalcanzables, además el no era lo que se dice un Casanova, a pesar de todo eso sabía que si un día tenía la oportunidad de estar con Hermione l aprovecharía y sabia que tenía hasta el mes de Mayo que terminaba el torneo para lograr algo serio con la castaña.

Porque de tener un oportunidad el la haría su pareja, su novia o esposa, jamás la tendría como una mujer mas que haya pasado por su cama.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los toques en la puerta, involuntariamente se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro al saber quien era, antes de que el llegara a la puerta una elfina abrió la entrada de sus aposentos, mientras el permanecía en el pasillo de su hogar.

\- Buenos días,- saludo la castaña a la elfina.

\- Señorita Hermione,- respondió. La castaña avanzo hasta llegar con Neville.

\- Hola,- dijo cortésmente.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido,- no pudo evitar hablar con resentimiento,- como ya no habías venido,- termino disiento el pelinegro, la castaña hizo una mueca.

\- Te dije que vendría,- afirmo un poco molesta,- y no había venido porque tengo mucho trabajo,- aclaro,- y como no deseo dar mas explicaciones, voy con Sophia,- la embajadora del ministerio camino hasta la habitación de la pequeña. Por su parte el herbologo, sintió que había cometido un error al reclamarle el no haber ido a su casa, ya que si de algo estaba consciente era de la independencia de Hermione.

\- Herms,- saludo la pequeña rubia cuando la vio entrar a su cuarto.

\- Hermosa,- dijo besando su mejilla,- feliz cumpleaños,- la felicito para despues sacar de una pequeña bolsa una enorme caja la pequeña sonreía,- espero te giste,- dijo antes de que Sophia arrancara el papel en que estaba envuelto su regalo, el cual era un equipo para mantenimiento de una escoba mágica, la cumpleañera brinco de emoción para despues abrazar a la heroína de guerra.

\- Gracias me encanta,- ambas estaban sentadas en la cama, mientras la pequeña la abrazaba con fuerza, ella no pudo evitar sentirme emocionada por aquel gesto tan genuino.

\- Ahora lo mas importante,- se levanto de la cama para tomar un vestido de una bolsa que colgaba en un perchero,- es hora de tu vestido,- cuando se lo mostro a la niña esta sonrió.

\- Lo encontraste,- grito.

\- Claro esto lo encuentras en las tiendas muggle,- el vestido estaba inspirado en uno para princesas, una noche le relato el cuento de la Bella y al Bestia y ella quedo encantada con el vestido de Bella, asi que le prometió regalarle uno para su cumpleaños. Ambas permanecieron en la habitación mientras la pequeña era arreglada para lucir el delicado regalo para su pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños.

Mientras tanto desde la estancia de los aposentos de Neville, este se veía con una hermosa sonrisa, pues desde donde estaba podía escuchar a la perfección las risas, de su hija y Hermione, cosa que le agrado mucho.

Poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a llegar al evento, la mayoría eran adukltos por no decir todos, ya que la única niña que estaba invitada era la pequeña Eillen.

Dentro de la estancia estaba el matrimonio Nott, los Snape, para sorpresa de muchos Sirius junto con Harry y Pansy, el pelinegro habia invitado a los Weasley y para el fue extraño notar su ausencia.

El anfitrión charlaba con los presentes esperando a que su preciosa hija saliera de su habitación. En ese instante del pasillo salian dos figuras femeninas, una preciosa niña con un vestido que el jamás habia visto, y detrás de ella una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, sin razonar el motivo, una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro, se acerco a ambas mientras la cumpleañera avanzaba con su amiga y el se quedaba junto a la castaña.

\- Que vestido mas original,- le comento a la heroína de guerra.

\- Ella quería ser Bella,- contesto solo que al ver la cara de interrogación del herbologo agrego,- un cuento muggle,- segundos después la mujer caminaba hacia sus amigos, deteniéndose con el merodeador,- ¿Y Cassandra?,- cuestiono.

\- Tenia una junta con el ministerio Francés,- esa respuesta le recordó a Hermione que su fecha de regreso estaba cerca y sin saber porque su corazón se encogió, observo a sus amigos preguntándose si estaba lista para dejarlos y cuando llego el momento de posar su mirada en Neville y Sophia supo de inmediato su respuesta, sin duda no estaba lista, lamentablemente no había vuelta atrás, sus obligaciones en Londres estaban por terminar. Sonrió sabiendo que tenia poco tiempo el cual disfrutaría.

El resto de la velada fue magnífica, todo rieron, las niñas disfrutaron, mientras que los adultos bromeaban, pasando las horas poco a poco los invitados se fueron dejando al herbologo y la embajadora casi completamente solos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dentro de un departamento una pareja estaba sentada en el sofá de su departamento, ambos sonreían por los momentos compartidos durante la fiesta de la cual habia llegad hacia unos momentos, reian por las ocurrencias de la cumpleañera y el momento de adultos que todos pasaron, hasta que la pelinegra comento.

\- Hermione se veía feliz,- dijo a su prometido el cual estaba un poco serio,- Harry,- lo llamo, momentos despues pareció que el salvador del mundo mágico salía de su transe.

\- Si Hermione estaba muy alegre,- dijo con un toque de pesimismo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?,- cuestiono la bruja,- pareciera como si no estuvieras feliz por ella,- el azabache negó con la cabeza, giro su rostro y observo a la mujer de su vida.

\- No es eso Pansy,- suspiro,- me alegra ver a mi amiga feliz, ella ha pasado por mucho es solo que creo que necesita tiempo para ella,- segundos despues continuo hablando,- ella se ve feliz a lado de Neville y su hija, eso es maravilloso pero,- dejo la frase sin terminar.

\- ¿Crees que aun no esta lista?,- cuestiono.

\- No lo se, creo que necesita sanar del todo,- dijo el salvador del mundo mágico,- su plática con Charlie es reciente, pienso que aun no sana del todo.

\- Ella debe reconstruir su vida, reunirse con los que ama y en el proceso seguramente encontrara en el amor,- dijo Pansy,- puede que Neville sea una buena opción,- el pelinegro puso una cara de enojo.

\- ¿A que te refrieres?.,- cuestiono a su prometida.

\- No me digas que no has dado cuenta, por Merlin es obvio,- dijo sonriendo,- ellos se gustan, Neville la observa con admiración, además de yo creo si no es amor por lo menos cariño y ella, ademas de que se complementan,- se rio al ver a su novio celoso por su hermana,.

\- Ella se ve feliz a su lado,- termino el azabache,- ¿Realmente crees que ellos puedan estar juntos?,- cuestiono Harry.

\- Yo creo que podrían intentarlo, no lo se en realidad.

\- Pero Hermione no puede estar con el,- dijo el azabahe como si hubiera descubierto una poderosa razón.

\- ¿Porque?,- cuestiono la ex Slytherin.

\- Porque ella esta con Malfoy,- dijo Harry.

\- Hay amor,- Pansy lo abrazo,- eres tan inocente. El azabache frunció el ceño mientras su prometida le explicaba, que Draco y Hermione no eran realmente una pareja, que solo era sexo, todo se lo dijo como una mama a un pequeño. El azabache se tapo los oídos diciendo que no deseaba escuchar mas sobre ese tema, mientras Pansy se reia por la inocencia y en ocasiones la ingenuidad de su prometido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dentro de los aposentos del profesor de herbologia, el se encontraba levantando los platos y vasos de la fista de su hija, sonreía pues sabia que su pequeña se habia divertido a lo grande, estaba satisfecha por el vestido que le dio Hermione, ademas de ver a tanta personas a su alrededor, aunque solo una d ella fuera de su edad, ella se parecía tanto a su madre.

\- Elizabeth,- dijo mientras suspiraba, despues de tanto tiempo no la habia olvidado, aunque dentro de su corazón no la recordaba con los mismo sentmientos de antes, si bien es cierto la amo, ahora solo era el recuerdo junto con la incertidumbre de no saber que paso con ella, solo esperaba que… sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho unos pasos del pasillo, giro su cuerpo para observar frente a el a Hermione, de inmediato una sensación lo inundo algo de lo cual se estaba acostumbrando, sonrio mientras ella se veía un poco seria.

\- Se duermio,- dijo la heroína de guerra, se giro para tomar sus petenencias, uando estaba a punto de irse escucho al pelinegro llamarla.

\- Hermione,- la llamo, cuando la tuvo frente a frente agrego,- desearía hablar contigo de algo importante,- el herbologo no pudo ver omo el cuerpo de la castaña se tenso, suspiro y deho su capa en un sofá, fue detrás de Neville el cual la llevo hasta la cocina,- ¿Te?,- ofreció el pelinegro mientras la bruja se sentaba, el se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hablar,- quiero pedirte un favor,- dijo mientras servia unas tasas con agua caliente y deja caer unas hierbas para darle sabor, dejo la azucarera y todo lo necesario para preparse el te al gusto.

\- Explicame,- lo alentó la bruja a continuar, por alguna razón no quería estar mas con el y mucho menos a solas.

\- Cada año vamos a la villa Italiana donde vivía con Elizabeth,- la castaña levanto una ceja,- se que sonara extraño pero me gusta que Sophia tenga contacto con los lugares que conoció su madre.

\- _Solo ella,- _dijo la castaña en tono muy bajo, casi inaudible.

\- ¿Disculpa?,- cuestiono el pelinegro.

\- Nada, solo decía que esta perfecto que Sophia tenga lindos lugares sobre su madre y como no recuerda los lugares en los que nació y claro ustedes fueron felices, es genial que la lleves,- el pelinegro frunció el ceño ante el tono de voz de la castaña ya que era un poco amargo casi sonaba ¿Enojada?.

\- Claro Sophia necesita un lugar para darle recuerdos mientras...

\- Que tu no los necesitas ya que la recuerdas perfectamente sin la necesidad de un lugar en especifico,- termino la bruja mas inteligente de su generación.

\- Los recuerdos no son para mi,- antes de que terminara Hermione volvió a interrumpir.

\- Dejando tu historia de amor,- dijo un poco enojada,- ¿Cuál es el favor?.

\- Que nos acompañes este año, Sophia te quiere y la villa es un lugar hermoso que me gustaría que conocieras,- antes de que Hermione hablara el continuo,- claro que no nos quedaríamos en la casa en la que viví para que no estés incomoda,- la castaña sin saber el motivo se levanto furiosa.

\- Es eso o no quieres que nadie perturbe el lugar en el que vivió tu esposa y por lo que veo la mujer que aun amas,- ante el tono acusador de la castaña Neville se levanto de su asiento.

\- No pongas palabras en mi boca que jamás he dicho y mucho menos pensado.

\- Solo te ayudo a expresar lo que sientes,- agrego y camino hacia la puerta de pronto sintió la mano del mago sobre su brazo, la giro bruscamente pero sin hacerle daño alguno, cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos se estremecieron ante la intensidad de la misma.

\- Ese lugar no solo tiene recuerdos de Elizabeth,- dijo el mago,- en ese sitio fue el primero en el que me instale después de la muerte de mis padres, del fin de la guerra, en el cual fui libre y pude permanecer ahí sin ser el niño al cual sus padres fueron torturados por Bellatrix, sin tener la lastima de nadie, en ese lugar pude estar después de años en paz con mi abuela,- soltó de pronto,- por eso quiero que lo conozcas y si no nos vamos a quedar donde vivi con Elizabeth es porque nos quedaremos donde yo vivi cuando recién llegue a la villa,- la castaña le costo recobrar la voz, pero cuando lo hizo cuestionó.

\- Pero tu dijiste,- no termino cuando fue interrumpida.

\- Que no quería que estuvieras incomoda, porque la casa tiene solo dos habitaciones, una es pequeña para Sophia y la otra es un poco mas amplia, mientras que la otra casa sus habitaciones son espaciosas porque allí vivi con mi abuela,- la castaña estaba avergonzada por demostrase abiertamente su enojo por una persona muerta,- entiende tu eres parte importante en mi vida y familia, has llegado para instalarte por ello quiero hacerte participe de una tradición familiar, de algo que solo hemos compartido Sophia y yo,- suspiro mientras tomaba su rosto con ambas manos,- ahora que tu eres parte de nosotros deseo que asistas,- la castaña se sinti conmovida por las palabras del mago, pues hacia años que no se sentía parte de nada, mucho menos de una familia, ya que aunque tenia amigos, ellos hicieron sus vidas y Neville se lo ofrecía con todo su cariño, ella sintió que las lagrimas caían y siguió un impulso. Junto sus labios con los del herbologo y de inmediato sintió el cielo cuando su beso fue correspondido, eras suaves como los recordaba, tiernos y cariñosos, respetaba lo lento del acto sin exigir mas, momentos después s separaron y ella dijo.

\- Claro que iré,- fueron sus palabras.

\- ¿Es una promesa?,- cuestiono.

\- No, dijo,- es un juramento,- después de eso volvieron a fundirse en un beso que poco a poco dejo de ser casto.

La castaña lo abrazo por el cuello mientras el la sostenía de la cintura, ambos estaban totalmente pegados, mientras el pelinegro recorría con sus manos la espalda de la bruja, ciegos por el deseo ambos caminaron por el pasillo tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras se besaban, cuando encontraron la puerta de la habitación del herbologo, abrieron la puerta para ingresar.

Hermione no podía dejar de pensar que estaba mal acostarse con el, pero el sentimiento que tuvo cuando escucho llamar a su esposa muerta mientras el estaba en la sala solo, hizo que hirviera su cuerpo, pero al saber que era importante para el, no se pudo reprimiera mas y por ello se encontraban en aquella situación.

Por su parte el herbologo sabía que debía respetarla, pero dentro de su corazón crecían di a dia sentimientos por ella y ahora que tenia su cuerpo no podía dejar de querer mas y mucho mas.

Ambos dejaron de ser racionales y dejaron llevarse.

La ropa de los dos amantes salio disparada de sus cuerpos, usualmente Hermione tenia un hechizo sobre su cuerpo para ocultar sus marcas de la guerra, ya que cuando estaba con sus amantes no quería que estos las vieran sin embargo aquel dia no se coloco tal hechizo, cuando sintió su cuerpo desnudo intento cubrirse ya que por alguna razón no deseaba que el pelinegro la viera, marcada y la piel visiblemente fea, al notar Neville las intenciones de la bruja la detuvo.

\- No lo hagas,- le suplico,- eres hermosa,- la castaña se sintió sonrojarse, cosa totalmente extraña en ella,- tus cicatrices son una marca de tu valentía,- decía eso mientras besaba su hombro,- de tu fortaleza,- beso su clavícula,- de que sin duda el titulo de heroína te va como anillo al dedo,- beso el vientre de la castaña, ella se sintió estremecer y lo levanto ya que este se había agachado un poco.

\- Gracias,- fueron sus únicas palabras antes d arrojarlo a la cama, con su valentía renovada, ella se posiciono sobre el herbologo, beso su boca, después su cuello, bajo al pecho y después un poco mas abajo. El herbologo suspiro mientras ella jugaba con el. momentos después la castaña se acomodo sobre el pelinegro y antes de ser invadida por el pelinegro en la detuvo.

\- ¿Estás segura?,- cuestiono, era una pregunta estúpida pero no pudo evitarla, ella como respuesta, termino sentada sobre la masculinidad de Neville, aquello movimientos siguió con muchos mas, ambos gemían con discreción ya que no se podían olvidar que junto estaba una pequeña durmiendo. Todo termino con un gran orgasmo, la castaña de inmediato se retiro de Neville, acostándose a su lado, acostumbrada a las relaciones de una noche, hizo un movimiento que indicaba que se iba a levantar de la cama, solo que el herbologo la detuvo,- quédate,- le dijo ella giuro su cuerpo para observarlo.

\- Es tarde,- fue su respuesta, aunque dentro de ella se sentía morir pues quería realmente quedarse a su lado, aunque fuera una noche y fingir que el la amaba aunque fuera solo ese momento.

\- Por favor,- solo necesitó esas palabras para desarmarla, además de unos ojitos que la derritieron, ella sonrió y se recostó dándole la espalada, por su parte el herbologo la abrazo mientras se hacia caricias por el brazo. Momentos después ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

La castaña fue la primera en despertar y no pudo evitar sentirse bien, cuando sintió el brazo de Neville sobre ella, sintió pues era increíble como solo esa noche podía desarmarla de esa forma, giro su cuerpo y no pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, a pesar de que ella tomo las riendas de la noche, el fue tierno en su trato, no la forzó a mas, fue increíble sentarse llena de el, sabía que podía repetir ese momento muchas veces mas, pero en su mente se formo una pregunta, ¿Seria lo correcto?.

Estaría bien que ella lo arrastrara a su vida, a su pasado a su mundo lleno de mentiras, porque a pesar de haber cerrado su ciclo con Charlie aun habia cosas que debía solucionar. Aun no podía sentirse libre pues su vida estaba llana de secretos y no sabia que seria justo arrastrar a un hombre tan bueno como Neville a una vida donde ni ella misma sabia si podia ser lo que el necesitaba.

Además estaba el hecho de que Neville no conocía su pasado, el aun tenia la imagen de Hermione, su compañera de Hogwarts, pero no sabia en lo que se convirtió, que por su culpa Ron murió, sus amantes y sobre todo que jamás podría ser madre de nuevo.

El era un hombre de familia, seguramente esperaba tener un segundo o hasta un tercer hijo y ella jamás se los podría dar, el necesitaba una mujer completa sin pasado oscuro, ni secretos. Cosa que ella no era.

Se levanto de la cama sabiendo que no podía estar con el pues no podia llevarlo aun lugar oscuro, no lo merecía.

Mientras se vestía no podia dejar de verlo, tan tierno sensible y amable- no definitivamente no podía arrastrarlo, ya que no solo era el ya que Sohia estaba incluida y sin duda esa pequeña merecía una buena madre, alguien que la guiara y no que fuera una mujer con un pasado terrible.

Salio de la habitación no sin antes rozar sus labios con los del pelinegro, segundos despues salía del cuarto donde vivió momentos magníficos.

Antes de irse entro a la habitación de la péquela rubiecita, no se atrevió a acercarse, ya que su corazón se derretía, desde la puerta solo susurro un lo siento y se dio la vuelta, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se pregunto si eso había sentido Charlie cuando la dejo, esa culpa por mentirle y amarla al mismo tiempo, no lo sabia pero si lo que ella sentía se asemejaba a lo que sintió, lo entendía en ese momento mas que nunca, suspiro u negó con la cabeza.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y sucedió alfo que no creyó que pasaría.

\- Pensé que al menos hablaríamos,- dijo una voz detrás de ella, cuando giro su cuerpo se encontró con Neville que la observaba con lo sabia era desconcierto.

\- No comprendo que tenemos que hablar,- fue su respuesta.

\- De lo que ocurrió ayer,- respondió el herbologo.

\- Lo que paso, fue lo que normalmente hacen dos adultos cuando sienten atracción,- el pelinegro la observo sin creer su respuesta.

\- ¿Acaso para ti no tuvo importancia?,- cuestiono.

\- No mas que una noche placentera,- la castaña se sonreía a si misma de su frialdad, aunque por dentro estaba temblando, al ver los ojos del hombre frente a ella, que destilaban amabilidad, suavizo un poco su rostro,- Neville,- dijo su nombre, saboreando cada letra,- lo que vivimos fue solo una noche madamas, no quiero que,- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

\- Que sean que Hermione,- dijo el mago,- ¿malinterpretadas?,- cuestiono,- tu sabes que jamás te trataría como una mujer de una noche,- al escuchar esas palabras su corazón bombeo con fuerza, por muy poco arruina toda su farsa, pues se sintió increíblemente bien al escuchar esas palabras de la boca del herbologo,- ayer te dije lo importante que eras para mi y ahora pretendes que ignore el hecho de que hicimos el amor, porque si Hermione ayer te hice el amor,- la castaña suprimió una lagrima.

\- Yo no puedo,- dijo d manera firme.

\- ¿Qué no puedes?,- cuestiono.

\- Ofrecerte mas que una noche,- aclaro la bruja.

\- Y yo no puedo tratarte como si fueras cualquier mujer,- suspiro el herbologo,- yo tengo sentimientos por ti,- la castaña negó.

\- Debes entender que una relación no esta en mis planes Neville,- respondió,- puedo ofrecerte ser amantes, pero no amor, ni sentimientos,- dijo con calma,- no soy capaz de mas,- el pelinegro negó derrotado.

\- Jamás entiéndelo,- dijo serio,- podría pedirte tal cosa o aceptarla, jamás te trataría de esa forma, porque tu,- se acerco a ella en tres zancadas,- eres una mujer que ale mucho, como para no tenerte el respeto de ofrecerte menos que mi corazón,- la castaña sintió sus piensa como gelatina. Pero se recordó que no podía dañar la pureza de una a persona como el.

\- Eso es lo que te ofrezco,- hablo,- tómalo o déjalo,- el pelinegro sonrió.

\- Prefiero tu amistad que a tu cuerpo,- con esas palabras en su cabeza, la castaña asintió y segundos después salio de los aposentos del profesor de herbologia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.

En la puerta de un departamento un joven rubio estaba frente a una castaña, ella tenia firmeza en sus ojos mientras que el solo dudas y desconciertos.

\- Acepto tu propuesta,- fueron las palabras que hicieron preguntarse a Hermione si de verdad estaba reconstruyendo su vida o solo la estaba destruyendo aun mas.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Gracias por su paciencia. Amo sus palabras en sus comentarios son increíbles.**

**Bueno espero haya quedado clara la ultima escena. En el siguiente capitulo se vera como Hermione llego a esta conclusión. Aunque con lo relatado en el capitulo imagino que se entenderá.**

**Espero les haya gustado el leemon, o si es que se le puede llamar de esa forma, ya que son super ligeros, no me gusta ser vulgar y por eso los hago de esa forma.**

**Se que muchos pueden pensar que los motivos de Hermion son insuficientes o extraños, pero creo que una mujer que paso por lo que ella podría reaccionar de esa manera, es solo una suposición mia.**

**Saludos y bendiciones.**


	26. Capitulo 26: Nuevas posibilidades

**Hola, se que otra vez me retrase y darles excusas seria grosero, la realidad es que cuento con poco tiempo y a eso se debe mis largos tiempos de espera. Por otra parte les tengo una buena noticia. Yo suelo escribir cada una de las escenas que contienen cada capitulo.**

**Y la noticia es que ya planee cada una de las escenas de cada capitulo hasta el final de la historia, lo que nos deja que este fic tendrá un total de 33 capitulos (claro su no cambio de opinión con algo y termino agregando mas capítulos como ya lo he hecho),asi que si todo resulta como lo planee, tenemos pocos capítulos mas para esta historia.**

**Quiero agradecer sus comentarios, créanme me encantan. Deseo extender mi amor por ustedes, haciendo mension de que cada dia crecen mas mis lecturas, favoritos, votos y comentarios. Los amo y de verdad gracias.**

**Espero disfruten este capitulo. **

**Todos los personaje y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**Capitulo 26: Nuevas posibilidades..**

En una enorme mansión adornada con lo mejor de lo mejor, una pareja estaba sentada en una gran mesa, digna de una gran cena con ciento de invitados, solo que los únicos que la ocupaban era la alguna vez fue el respetado matrimonio Malfoy.

Después de que terminara la guerra, ellos pisaron askaban por algunos años, finalmente su condena término dejándolos a ellos con sus pertenencias, lastimosamente de igual forma con una reputación hecha pesados.

Nadie que se llamara familia desene le quiso prestar ayuda, les dieron la espalada en el mismo momento que dejaron de ser útiles. Por años ambos hicieron lo posible por recuperar su buen nombre, lamentablemente has hoy n día carecían de credibilidad,

La esperanza que tuvo Narcissa fue su heredero, Draco. El hizo todo para devolver un poco de prestigio a su familia, acepto un trabajo indigno de un Malfoy, solo para que el mundo mágico viera que ellos ahora deseaban ser personas comunes, poco a poco las personas volvieron a solicitar a la mujer rubia en tardes de té, lastimosamente a pesar de sr invitada muchos tenían malas caras hacia ellos.

Ahora después de años, tenían una nueva esperanza, esa sangre sucia ella los podría ayudar a salir adelante, tenía contactos la muy maldita, pensaba la rubia, así que ella sería su bandera de salvación.

Al principio creyó que su hijo se negaría, por ello que ahora quería ser independiente, solo que al mostrarle la realidad de que si no lo hacia se quedaba sin herencia acepto.

Como sabía que su plan iba de las mil maravillas, por la nota que leía en ese momento, sonrió de lado con la arrogancia que siempre demostraba su hijo, herencia de ella claro está, suspiro y voto la primera pagina de la revista corazón de bruja, su marido la observo y ella señalo el artículo.

\- Eso no quiere decir nada,- argumento Lucios.

\- Eso querido es el inicio del final para esa,- dijo con desprecio plasmado en su voz,- en verdad cree que un Malfoy se casaría con ella por amor,- dijo con fastidio,- pero se encontrara con la respuesta cuando acepte a nuestro hijo porque claro yo misma se lo diré, cuando entre a esta casa como la esposa de nuestro hijo, jamás será feliz, porque solo es un instrumento,- la mujer decía muchas cosas que a su esposo le parecían incoherencias, solo negó y continuo con su lectura, mientras veía como su mujer hacia planes que él estaba seguro jamás se cumplirían. Ya que aunque la sangre sucia aceptara casarse con su hijo, jamás caería en el juego de ser una Malfoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

En la estancia de la de la gran mansión Black, una mujer pelinegra y una pelirroja tomaban el té, como si fuera lo más interesante que hacer en la vida, ambas charlaban de cómo iba la vida de cada una.

Su amistad había sido algo inesperado para muchos, pues claramente eran muy diferentes, aunque los cambios que tenia la pelinegra referentes a su época estudiantil eran muchas, cosa que ayudo a tener más amistades.

La pelinegra sabía que su camino lo había errado en su época de juventud, al mismo tiempo entendía que fue en gran parte por su educación ya que ¿Cómo ir en contra de lo que te enseñaron toda la vida?, era prácticamente imposible, si a aquello le agregas la inmadurez emocional de una adolecente era una combinación peligrosa.

Aun ella recordaba con dolor como su padre quería prácticamente venderla para librarse de askaban, ese fue el punto de quiebre de la heredera Parkinson.

_Una noche antes de que arrestaran a su padre, este la cito en su estudio, exigiéndole que tenía que visitar a cierto integrante del ministerio para que lo liberaran, claramente el pretendía que se acostara con él, este al ver la negativa de su hija, la golpeo prácticamente hasta casarse._

_Lastimosamente en esa época ninguno de sus amigos la podía ayudar pues todos estaban en medio de juicios, por los pelos se libro ella ya que no poseía la marca y tampoco había indicios de su participación activa en el bando oscuro, así que con la pena de que estar sola, decidió tomar dinero ahorrado y marcharse la mansión que la vio nacer y crecer._

_Algunos años transcurrieron donde ella se tuvo que abrir camino sola, al no saber hacer nada y escasear, acepto trabajos mal pagados, hasta que un día la luz se ilumino frente a ella._

_Caminaba por fuera de la tienda de Madame Malkin, la dueña del local le dio un poco de pena, así que la invito a charlar, dentro de la misma ambas compartieron su amor por la moda y telas, la mujer al ser mayor le hizo a la joven bruja una propuesta que no pudo rechazar, y esta era ser la aprendiz de la bruja, ella acepto y de esa forma su vida tuvo nuevamente sentido._

_Paso un par de años hasta que se reencontró con Draco, ambos seguían siendo muy buenos amigos, a él le iba muy bien, pues tenía un gran empleo y las finanzas de su familia mejoraban cada día._

_Esa tarde charlaron sobre su vida y ella le conto que era la aprendiza de Madame Malkin, el rubio la felicito y meses después le proponía que abriera su propia tienda con su ayuda financiera, ella acepto y de esa forma la pelinegra agradeció a su mentora, no paso mucho hasta que finalmente tuvo su propio negocio, demostrando de esa forma que un sangre pura no era ningún inútil._

_Ella creía que su vida no podía mejorar hasta que un día en un viaje, coincidió con nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, sin saber como ocurrio aquello, ambos pasaron horas charlando, ese día se convirtió en días, semanas y meses._

_Él le demostró que se merecía una segunda oportunidad y que los errores del pasado y más si no era nuestros podían quedarse justo donde paso. Olvidar era lo mejor._

_Sin pensarlo la que una vez fue una gran heredera orgullosa de su apellido se convirtió en la novia y posteriormente prometida del salvador del mundo mágico._

_Con su ayuda ella sano y pudo ver un nuevo amanecer de la mano de quien sabia era su gran amor,_

_De esa forma Pansy Parkinson encontraba su camino en la vida y por fin podría decir que era feliz._

Con la convivencia que tenia con Sirius el padrino de Harry logro establecer una buena relación con el, por ende cuando él comenzó a salir abiertamente con Cassandra además del hecho de que vivía en la mansión, ambas se relacionaron y congeniaron.

Por su parte la pelirroja al inicio no quería soportar a la pelinegra, recordaba las historias de Hermione, cosas que le relato acerca de las serpientes y su trato a ella.

Así que un día cuando se percato que aunque no lo deseaba Pansy le caía muy bien, decidió gritarle que fue mala con Hermione y sus verdades, cuando termino la pelinegra acepto su culpa, después de ello ambas pudieron relacionarse y ahora decir que sin duda eran muy buenas amigas.

De pronto la luz de la chimenea se encendió dejando entrar por ella a una mujer rubia con el vientre muy grande, detrás de ella aparecía su esposo un hombre castaño muy guapo, la futura mama les sonrió a las brujas, y antes de que siquiera pudiera saludarlas, un estruendo se escucho en la casa, 15 minutos exactos después del último que había sonado en la mansión, las brujas que tomaban el te rodaron los ojos mientras que la rubia, solo avanzo para después perderse entre los pasillos de la ancestral mansión de los Black.

En la estancia el castaño se sentó con pesadez en un sofá, frente al apareció una tasa de té, mientras bebía la pelirroja con su usual humor comento.

\- Esto no es trabajo de hombres,- el castaño negó.

\- Solo conozco a dos mujeres que pueden enfrentarse a esos dos enojados,- bebió un poco de té,- y una de ellas causo este espectáculo.

Los tres se observaron y rieron, pues sabían que el mago tenía mucha razón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En una habitación llena de espejos y objetos destruidos se encontraban dos magos lanzando hechizos llenos de poder, demostrando así su gran capacidad, estos estaban sudados y con cada movimiento de varita demostraban que era su forma de quitarse el estrés que conlleva una noticia inesperada.

Después de que ambos lanzaran un hechizo conjunto cayeron al suelo, demostrando de esa forma su cansancio. Ambos suspiraron.

La habitación estaba en silencio hasta que el sonido de aplausos los despertó de su ensoñación, ambos giraron su cuerpo para ver a Luna parada frente a ellos. Al ver su mirada dura, bajaron la cabeza pues ya sabían lo que les esperaba, ya que si había una persona que le temían mas que a Hermione esa era a la rubia.

Su amistad se forjo con el paso del tiempo, solidificándose cuando la duela del Quisquilloso vivió con la castaña, la convivencia frecuente que tenían los cuatro, durante la visita de ellos a su amiga, ocasiono que tuvieran una amistad poderosa.

Pues la crudeza con la cual decía la verdad, era una forma de que les ayudara a ver la realidad de sus errores, ella era una gran amiga por eso la estimaban mucho.

La rubia camino hacia los magos riendo y negando con la cabeza. Antes de que ellos hablaran ella levanto una mano callándolos.

\- ¿Saben cómo han lastimado a Hermione?,- les cuestiono enojada.

\- Luna,- intento llamar Harry, sin embargo la ex Revenclaw movió su varita silenciándolo, al igual que al merodeador.

\- Ahora hablare yo, ya que hace unas horas hablaron suficiente,- comenzó a caminar alrededor de ellos,- Hermione ha sufrido mucho, a lo largo de los años ha intentado con todas sus fuerzas encontrar un equilibrio en su vida, paso por la muerte de un amigo, se culpo o mejor dicho se sigue culpando por ello, paso por un desamor de quien ella considero el amor de su vida, tuvo un aborto la cual la dejo sin la posibilidad de ser mama de nuevo, perdió a sus padres, porque ellos jamás se volvieron a acostumbrar a su presencia, lo cual si lo piensan es peor eso a que estén muertos, pues ni una tumba tiene para llorarles, después de fue de su hogar, de su país y dejó atrás a su familia, en su intento de encontrar la felicidad, cometió errores claro está, y con todo eso ella intenta encontrar su nuevo camino,- paso la mano por su rostro,- y ustedes que hacen, reclamarle por su elección de pareja,- afirmo furiosa,- de verdad que son un par de imbéciles,- los hombres no podían verla a los ojos.

Ustedes creen que l lastimaron, si bien no les gusta con quien intenta tener algo, está bien es su forma de ver las cosas, pero herirla, no se lo merece,- segundos después los magos sintieron el hechizo desaparecer, solo que no se atrevían a hablar,- ahora ya no quieren hablar,- afirmo la bruja, ambos se observaron y fue el niño que vivió quien tomo la palabra.

\- Solo imagina nuestra sorpresa cuando nos enteramos,- dijo el mago que derroto a Voldemort,- ella se merece algo mejor, Afirmo.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero que ganaban con gritarle,- la rubia no contenía su enojo,- no está justificado, ustedes no,- el merodeador termino interrumpiéndola.

\- Ella no tenía porque ocultar esa hecho de su vida,- la rubia negó.

\- En eso te equivocas,- negó,- ella es libre de hacer lo que desee con su vida, no está haciendo lo que,- pero el azabache negó.

\- No solo me molesta lo que leí en ese artículo, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y está bien que este con quien quiera, pero lo otro,- la rubia en ese momento comprendió su furia y al ver al niño que vivió comprendió que a él también le dolía, se acerco a Sirius y puso una manos sobre su hombro.

\- Tu sabias que esto sucedería,- el asintió,- solo iba a estar aquí un año, solo eso,- el azabache se zafo con delicadeza para no lastimar a la bruja.

\- Lo comprendo pero creí que si cerraba su pasado se quedaría con nosotros,- trago amargo,- con su familia. El niño que vivió se acerco a ambos.

\- Hasta soportaría convivir con Malfoy con tal de que ella se quedara, pero no lo hará,- el enojo que sentían los magos al recibir esa noticia de su amiga, se evaporo cuando las palabras de Luna les llegaron a los oídos pues se sentían culpables de haberle hecho sentir mal.

0o0o0o0o0oo0

En una hermosa habitación, de colores claros, una enorme ventana adornaba el lugar en el cual entraba la luz de una nuevo dia, el lgar esraba lleno de lujos masculinos, dejando ver que un hombre era el habitante del lugar. En medio de la enorme recamara una cama era el testigo de los momentos vividos por una pareja, en ese instante los cuerpos de ambos descansaban mientras que reponían energías de la noche anterior.

Lejos de tener sueños placenteros ambos tenían un momento de intranquilidad, el apuesto rubio que tenia una sabana cubriendo únicamente su anatomida dejando un esculpido abdomen a la luz, su mente recordaba como la mañana anterior mientras su amante estaba fuera, su madre lo habia felicitado por su logro que obtenía con quien ella creía seria la salvación de su familia,

En cierto modo se sentía extraño de usar a de esa manera, pero no podia evitar sentir una gran satisfacción de saber que ahora ella estaba en sus brazos

Por su parte la bruja recordaba como el dia anterior al ir a visitar a sus amigos, además de ir por ropa, ya que esos dias estaba en el departamento de Draco, ellos la habían recibido con enojo pues habia llegado una carta de Francia para ella.

Aun lo recordaba haciendo que sus sueños se vieran inquietos.

_Cuando la heroína de guerra, entro por la chimenea supo que algo andaba mal, pues el ambiente estaba tenso, ella sabia que Sirius estaba molesto ya que habia desaparecido por una semana tiempo que paso con Malfoy, suspiro al saber que pronto vendría la confrontación, cosa que no tardo pues al dar un paso fuera de la estancia, un Harry molesto se puso frente a ella, de su mano ella vislumbro una revista y de inmediato suspiro pues ya sabia de que se trataba, mientras que detrás de este, se encontraba el merodeador mas galan de Hogwarts, ella suspiro y antes de decir nada el ultimo le hablo._

\- _¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?,- cuestiono el hombre._

\- _Es algo nuevo que aun no tiene nombre por lo tanto,- antes de terminar el merodeador la interrumpió._

\- _Algo nuevo,- repitió lo que ella dijo,- por Merlin Hermione no me diras que nunca pensaste antes en largarte,- la castaña entrecerró los ojos._

\- _No comprendo,- dijo sin entender._

\- _Hablo de esto,- el hombre le lanzo un pergamino, ella lo abrió y de inmediato supo a que se refería, era una carta del Ministerio Frances, dentro donde auntorizaba el trasldo de Cassandra y donde mencionaba que debia entrenar a la nueva asistente de Hermione durante dos semanas, antes de comenzar sus labores en Londres. La castaña supo de inmediato el porque el enojo de quien consideraba su familia._

\- _Sirius yo,- trato de hablar, pero este ya caminaba alejándose de ella, el niño que vivio estaba desconcertado pues no entendía nada,- de verdad iba a decírselos, pero no sabia como,- argumento la bruja._

\- _Con palabras,,- dijo el hombre sin girarse a verla, el lugar se lleno de un slencion alarmante hasta que el heroe del mundo magico intervino._

\- _Alguen explíqueme que ocurre, crei que estábamos enojados por esto,- señalo una sebista._

\- _Por favor,- suplico Hermione, ignorando a Harry,- hablame Sirius, sabes que no puedo estar peleada contigo,- el hombre se giro, demostrando unos ojos cristalinos._

\- _Sabes que eres mi familia, ademas de Harry, tu eres muy importante, solo crei que nos teníamos confianza,- la castaña suspiro._

\- _Tu sabias que sucedería,- se defendió, sin alzar la voz._

\- _Solo crei que al estar este tiempo con nostros decidirías otra cosa,- ella suspiro,- solo me duele darme cuenta que aun no somos suficientes para ti, que aun necesitas estar lejos, entiendo pero duele que no nos veas como tu refugio,- ella alzo la cabeza con la mirada llena de dolor, ya que las palabras del merodeador le dolían._

\- _No digas eso, tu sabes que son mi familia, pero,- el merodeador ladetuvo._

\- _Si lo fueramos te quedarías,- ella negó._

\- _Si tu me consideraras tu familia me comprenderías,- ella alzo la cabeza,- solo comprende que mi vida no esta en Londres,- dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse, el niño que vivio no sabia que decir, hasta que el merodeador le dio el pergamino que Hermione habia leído comprendiendo de esa forma que su amiga, se iris sin lugar a dudas del país. Otra vez._

Cuando Hermione, salio de ese lugar estaba destrozada, sin bien es cierto, no fue una pelea, pero estaba dolida, ella amaba a Harry, Sirius y Luna como una verdadera familia, y que insinuara que no los consideraba de esa forma, era motiv suficiente para hacerla sentír muy mal.

Suspiro mientras aun sentía los brazos de su amante sobre ella, ya que en ese momento aunque fuera extraño, se sentía un poco en paz, en la compañía de ese hombre.

Cuando al fin el rubio despertó sintió el vacio del espacio de la cama, sonrio al encontrar aun fresco el aroma de la joven que dormía con el desde hacia una semana, pues el era el gran vencedor, lo supo desde que la vio en su puerta diciendo que aceptaba su trato. Aun recordaba ese momento cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento y observo a quien fue su enemiga escolar.

_La puerta sono mientras el rubio se serbia whiskey, se acaba de despedir de Daphne despues de tener un acostumbrado encuentro, el se encontraba con su pantalón de piyama sin camisa, cuando el ruido lo saco de su momento de tranquilidad, estuvo tentado a no abrir, pero al ver insistencia, fue directamente a mandar al demonio a quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta, cualquier insulto fue tragado en cuento vio del otro lado de la puerta a nada mas y nada menos que Hermione, diciendo las palabras que lo hacíeron perder cualquier hilo de pensamientos que tuviera en ese momento._

\- _Acepto tu propuesta,- fueron las palabras mencionadas, antes de la bruja se lanzara a los brazos del ex Slytherin, para besarlo. El único ruido que se escucho en el departamento, fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, la copa rompiéndose y el sonido que hace la ropa al quitarse._

El heredero Malfoy aun tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, pues esa noche, ella había sido mas apasionada de lo normal, mordió, rasguño y sin duda se entrego totalmente a sus carias y pasión.

El sabia que eso significaba una sola cosa, que una vez mas un Malfoy habia demostrado su superioridad, aun en contra de los propios deseos de la chica, de una forma u otra habia caído en su brazos.

Aun no podia creer el rubio que el realmente penso que Neville se la ganaría, ella sin duda lo habia elegido, fueron esos pensamientos los que originaron una sonrisa, llena con el sabor de victoria, demostrado para si que un Malfoy siempre obtenía lo que quería,

Por otra parte dentro del departamento, una hermosa mujer castaña se encontraba leyendo una tonta revista, la arrojo sobre la mesa, pensando si algún dia se cansarían de seguirla, suspiro mientras bebía un poco de su te, cuando levanto su vista observo el lugar y frunció el seño, pues aun no estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta,

Una parte de ella, la racional le decía que estaba equivicada por hacer lo que hizo, que ese no era su lugar y la prueba irrefutable era la noche que paso con Malfoy cuando le dijo que aceptaba el trato.

Esa noche ella se aferro a el como un iman, tuvieron sexo y la joven heroína de guerra, hizo todo lo posible por borrar de su memoria y su cuerpo las caricias y besos de Neville, se entrego sin reservas, solo la pasión junto con la lujuria la dominaron, quería olvidar y eso intento.

Su parte racional le decía que esa era la prueba de que estaba mal estar con Draco.

Mientras que su parte egoísta, se dijo ¿Qué puede salir mal?, quiero olvidar, deseo sentirme bien por primera vez en años, no deseo lastimar a nadie mas, y Draco le daba esa paz que en ese instante necesitaba.

Siempre medito sus pasos, y con el heredero Malfoy no era necesario, con el podía ser impulsiva y hacer lo que le pareciera mas divertido no mas correcto.

Asi que por ese momento decidió aceptar la libertad que le daba el rubio, solo esperaba no estar cometiendo un error.

\- Quería invitarte a desayunar,- la castaña levanto la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Draco, este sonreía mientras ella le devolvía el gesto.

\- Claro que no, tu debes ir a la oficina y yo tengo una junta,- el rubio hizo una mueca.

\- No debes trabajar tanto,- le aseguro, pues sabia que cuando fuera su esposa, eso seria lo primero que dejaría de hacer, pues tenia que tener tiempo para organizar eventos en la mansión donde vivirían.

\- Ya casi termina el torneo y debo ocuparme de muchas cosas,- el rubio se acerco a ella.

\- No me recuerdes eso,- ella rio.

\- No puedo hacer nada, solo terminar mis obligaciones en Londres,- el rubio pensó, que jamás se iría de ese país, solo que se lo reservo para si mismo. La castaña le tomo la mano y salieron del departamento,

Después de la declaración de Hermione en la puerta del departamento de Draco y el sexo que hubo despues, nadie aclaro nada de su actual estado de pareja, pues el hecho de que la bruja mas inteligente de su generación dijese esas palabras era claro lo que aceptaba.

Ser pareja de Malfoy ante la vista del mundo mágico

En la mesa de la cocina se leia el titulo del articulo que causo revuelo en el mundo mágico.

**CONFIMADO. DRACO MALFOY Y HERMIONE GRANGER ¡SON PAREJA!.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando llegaron al ministerio de la mano como cualquier pareja, cosa que a la castaña le resultaba realmente extraño, ya que al pasar al lado de las personas, estas cuchicheaban a su alrededor, los hombres admirando a a bruja y las mujeres odiando a la consideraban a la mujer que les robo al hombre mas guapo del mundo mágico.

Al llegar al despacho de la castaña, antes de entrar el rubio le dio un beso apasionado, ella lo separo y el tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La bruja se giro y entro antes de escucho a su pareja decirle que iria por ella para salir a comer.

El mundo estaba extasiado por la noticia de la nueva pareja, mientras que Hermione, estaba realmente insegura de su decisión, si bien es cierto con el rubio podia relajarse, mas no mostrarse como era, sus problemas o su pasado, no por miedo a que la juzgara, simplemente porque no le interesaba que supiera, pues al final su opinión por su vida antes de el, no tenia relevancia en su relación.

Mas tarde ese día, la bruja escucho la puerta de su despacho abrirse, cuando levanto la vista, observo a Sirius, que tenia una enorme cara larga, el merodeador, se acerco a ella, y la tomo de las manos, se arrodillo y de su boca no salio una sola palabra, solo lagrimas que sin duda demostraba lo arrepentido que estaba, la bruja no necesito mas para abrazarlo y de esa forma finalmente perdonarlo.

Ya que entre ellos las palabras eran innecesaria en cada pelea que tenían, se conocían lo suficiente para saber, que al segundo de la ultima palabra de la discusión de ambos, estaban arrepentidos,

El mago la invito a comer, ella acepto antes mandándole una nota a Draco.

Cuando estaban en el restaurante el mago le conto un plan que tenia, ella rio y acepto de inmediato, el resto de la tarde estuvieron juntos planeando lo que acontecería dentro de dos dias, sin duda seria maravilloso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una mujer pelirroja, se encontraba frente al espejo, viendo su reflejo, se habia terminado de maquillar, y tenia una hermos sonrisa en sus labios, portaba un traje senillo, pues ese dia estaría sola en casa, ya que su mago estaba en el trabajo.

Paso una mano por su cabello, donde vislumbro un hermoso anillo con un diamante demasiado grande para su gusto, tenia una minúscula B, símbolo de la familia a la que ahora pertenecería.

Aun sonreía como unas tonta reordando como fue que Sirius le pidió matrimonio.

_En la enorme habitacion que compartían una pareja, los primero rayos del sol se asomaron, dejando ver dos siluetas, un hombre sentado en la orilla de la ama, mientras un hermosa mujer dormía con su cabellera pelirroja esparcida por toda la almohada._

_El hombre se encontraba indesiso pues la realidad es que temia despertarla para preguntarle lo que hacia semanas deseaba. Ya habia ido a Gringotts, solo necesitaba valor._

_¡Que Merlin se cague en mi! pensó. Era un maldito Gryffindor y no podia pedirle matrimotio al amor de su vida, ya que aunque lo que muhos creyeran, el Sirius Orion Black, un soltero inalcanzable se habia enamorado._

_Reuniendo el valor que se jactaba de tener, despertó a su novia, ella se movio solo que lamentablemente, era de sueño bastante pesado, pensaba el merodeador, cuando al fin dio muestras de estar medio despierta, la levanto de los hombros y la sentó, ella tenía los ojos medio cerrados, quejándose aun por haber sido despertada._

\- _¿Qué ocurre?. Pregunto la bruja._

\- _Despierta, que para esto debes estar consciente,- respondió el azabache. Ella movio la cabeza y abrió los ojos, aun estaba cansada, al sentír el frio en sus hombros, se cubrió con su manta. _

\- _Casandra,- dijo el hombre bastante serio, lo que provoco que la pelirroja levantara la cabeza, preocupada por la seriedad de su mago,- se que no tenemos mucho tiempo, que a lo mejor no soy el mejor hombre, que nunca me tomo nada enserio, se que me odiaste desde que me conociste en Francia, pero si hay algo con lo que nunca he jugado es de mi amor por ti,- cuando el mago iba a continuar, la bruja entendió adonde iba su discurso._

\- _Para Black,- le dijo,- yo jamás he querido que nos casáramos, sabes lo que opino del matrimonio,- el hombre tomo su mano y beso su dorso._

\- _Se lo que piensas del matrimonio, pero no por lo que tu viviste, significa que te pasara lo mismo conmigo,- la bruja, giro su rostro para que le azabache no viera una lagrima traicionera._

\- _Tenemos poco tiempo juntos,- comento la bruja, al no tener mas excusas, pues dentro de ella estaba consciente de que el argumento de su mago era correcto._

\- _Y el tiempo que importa,- dijo el merodeador,- que vaya al carajo, nos amamos y eso es lo único que importa,- suspiro,- aunque si tus deseos no son casarte, no importa por lo menos acepta el anillo como símbolo de mi compromiso contigo,- ella iba a negar hasta que el heredero Black continuo,- se que te pido que vayas en contra de algo en lo cual no crees, solo te pido que aceptes este amor._

\- _Claro que acepto,- fueron sus palabras,- no nos casaremos, pero si acepto el compromiso mutuo de amarnos._

Después de esa tarde el azabache le coloco el anillo, no se casarían, pero si tenían un compromiso de amor.

Para muchos que conocerán su historia les resultaría absurdo que ella no quisiera casarse, pues su vida fue buena, tuvo grandes padres los cuales siempre la trataron de maravilla, la consintieron e hizo lo que deseo.

Eso fue hasta que tuvo 15 años y comprendió que todo en su vida era falso, pues sus padres de habían dejado de amar, hacia años, su padre el héroe que ella tenia un altar tenia una familia aparte de la suya, solo que su progenitor al ser político, tenia que mantener las apariencias de una vida feliz.

Ella jamás entendió como su madre sabiendo todo eso lo acepto, años despues lo comprendió, su progenitora hacia lo mismo que su padre.

Ambos tenían un trato que hasta la fecha seguían cumpliendo, mantenían un matrimonio falso, a lo que ella en cuanto pudo se desligo, vivía lejos de ellos y mantenía el menos contacto posible con ellos.

Por eso un papel no era de importancia para ella pues nada le garantizaba el amor, la fidelidad de su pareja, menos un estúpido papel.

Por eso amaba a su mago, el comprendía su decisión de no casarse, siendo de esa forma muy felices.

La joven bruja fue sacada de sus pensamientos, al escuchar un ruido en la parte baja de la mansión, tomo de inmediato su varita, y comenzó a bajar con pasos sigilosos, tenía la espalda contra la pared y flaqueaba las puertas, para de esa forma poder ver al cualquiera que deseara atacarla, cuando llego al final de las escaleras, vio la puerta de la estancia ligeramente abierta, donde se veía una luz, de manera rápida se paro frente a la puerta con varita apuntando a quien fuera estuviera en ese lugar.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver en el lugar a todos sus amigos, observándola con cara de burla.

\- Esa es mi chica,- dijo el merodeador, llegando a lado de la bruja,- siempre alerta, Moody estaría complacido de conocerte,- la pelirroja rodo los ojos, bajo su varita y beso a su mago, antes de que preguntara nada, el amgo tomo su mano y la llevo al centro de la estancia,- Se que dijiste que no querías casarte y no lo haremos,- aclaro al ver los ojos de fuego de la bruja,- solo deseo que nuestros amigos sean testigos de mi entrega a ti,- la pelirorroja por primera vez, observo el lugar, todo estaba adornado, habian algunas flores y una mesa con aperitivos.

\- Pero,- antes de que protestara el azabache la silencio.

\- Solo deseo que las personas que nos importan sepan que te amo, que a pesar de que iniciamos en el anonimato y el secreto, ahora sean conscientes de que te amo y que nunca te dejare ir,- la pelirroja sintió que su garganta se cerraba y su corazón latía, cuando por fin recupero la voz, dijo.

\- No estoy vestida para la ocasión,- a lo que los presentes rieron, su mejor amiga Hermione, levanto su varita y de inmediato apareció un hermoso vestido color crema sobre su cuerpo, su cabello permaneció intacto,- gracias,- fueron sus palabras antes de posar toda su atención en el mago frente a ella.

\- Cassandra se que odias la cursilería y todo lo referente a las bodas y créeme esto no es una,- la bruja rio,- solo es una forma de dejar claro que eres mia.

\- Como un buen perro marca su territorio,- dijo una voz entre los presentes, a lo que el merodeador observo y quien dijo aquello fue su amigo.

\- Gracias Remus por la aclaración,- el mago solo rio y abrazo a su esposa,- como decía, eres una bendición para mi y juro hacerte feliz por siempre, aunque a veces me pregunto cómo fue que terminaste aceptándome,- dijo el hombre.

\- Tuviste suerte,- respondió su pareja.

\- Cierto como tu la tienes al tenerme a tu lado,- la bruja como repuesta levanto una ceja,- te amo y deseo que ante todos delatar que eres mi bruja,- para ese momento la pelirroja estaba sin palabras, solo pudo decir.

\- Te amo,- el hombre sabia que no podia decir mas y la tomo de la cintura pangándola a su cuerpo para poder besarla. El salón se lleno de aplausos,

Posteriormete la pareja fue felicitada, cuando la castaña se acerco a abrazar a su amiga la pelirroja de dijo.

\- Por ese hombre,- señalo a Draco quien había acompañado a Hermione al lugar,- no me importaría lo que nadie dijera es demasiado sexy,- la castaña solo rio.

\- Que no te escuche Sirius o se enojara,- ambas rieron. Pero al ver que Harry se acercaba a Draco con Pansy a su lado sabia que habría problemas. Cuando iba llegando con los magos, logro escuchar la conversación.

\- No te diré nada,- dijo el salvador del mundo mágico,- solo aclaro que si lastimas a Hermione, mi varita hablara por mi,- ante esas palabras el heredero Malfoy respondió.

\- Lo mismo digo Potter,- antes de que una disputa comenzara, la castaña intervino.

\- Creo que es hora de irnos,- dijo tomando la mano de Draco,- o Sirius se acostara con Cassandra frente a todos,- cuando vieron la pareja se besaba sin ninguna censura,- Pansy, Harry,- cuando se iba a dar la vuelta el azabache le tomo la mano, ya que ellos aun no hablaban.

\- Herms,- dijo solo que al ver la cara de ternura que tenía su amigo, lo único que pudo hacer es sonreí.

\- Te quiero,- le dijo y abrazo,- nos vemos después,- el rubio tomo la cintura de su chica y ambos salieron de la mansión Black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Malfoy, la castaña fue a la sala ya que vio varios pergaminos, antes de que el rubio fuera por el pasillo a su habitación, lo detuvo.

\- Gracias,- el rubio se giro para observarla,- por acompañarme, se que no toleras a mis amigos pero,- el rubio la detuvo.

\- No importa,- ella sonrió y se fue al sofá, mientras el rubio se dirigía a su habitación, pensaba que de verdad no había odiado estar en ese lugar, pues al menos Pansy estuvo con el.

Mientras tanto la castaña observaba los pergaminos, leyendo quienes eran para ella y separando los de Malfoy.

Hasta que llego a una carta que la desconcertó pues no se imagino, hallar una nota de el.

_Nos iremos a Italia el 15 de Mayo, espero aun puedas acompañarnos_

_Neville._

La bruja recordó en ese momento que le había prometido ir y de verdad no quería romper su promesa.

Ahora se debatía pues tenia exactamente un mes y quince dias para enamorarse de Malfoy y de esa forma poder ir sin temor a replantear sus sentimientos por el.

Ells sabia que en esa semana no habia puesto de su parte para estar bien con Draco, pues solo lo toleraba.

Ahora con ese acontecimiento pensó en que en verdad pondría todo de ella para tratar de olvidar al profesor de herbologia y tratar de darle un nuevo inicio a su vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Espero de todo corazón no haberlas enredado con este capitulo, se que puse muchas cosas pudo ser aburrido pero realmente era necesario este capitulo.**

**Por otra parte espero les haya gustado la "no boda" de Sirius y Cassandra, es un personaje que me gusta y enamoro a Black.**

**Espero sus comentarios, los quiero mis lectores queridos.**


	27. Capitulo 27: La verdad

**Hola mis queridos lectores, antes que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya respondi sus comentarios y adoro lo que dicen**

**Adoro darme cuenta como cada dia crecen mas y mas sus lecturas, votos, y comentarios, son fabulosos**

**Otra cosa, siento que me pase de dulce con Sirius en el capitulo pasado e igual fue irreal, solo puedo decir que se me paso lo dulce, no me culpen por estar enamorada.**

**Disfruten y procurare actualizar antes de las fiestas.**

**Los personajes y lugagres son de J. K Rowling**

**Capitulo 27: La verdad**

**_Un mes_**

_Un mes que le parecía eterno_

_Tanto tiempo sin saber nada de el_

_Y ese día lo vería._

Esos eran los pensamientos que atravesaban la mente de Hermione, el tiempo no deja tregua y como dicen el tiempo no perdona, siendo lo único que podemos perdonar.

Ella recordaba que eso le decía su madre, siendo hasta ese momento en su vida en el cual, había comprendido esas sabias palabras.

En ese tiempo ella vivía lo que muchas mujeres soñaban un romance, citas, cenas a los mejores lugares, atenciones, encuentros sexuales, todo lo que las mujeres normalmente deseaban.

Debia ser consciente que hasta ella, solo que con quien lo hacia la satisfacía, pero en su mente sabia que no era la persona correcta.

Aunque si lo pensaba ¿Qué era correcto?, estar con alguien a quien amas, era una respues acertada, lamentablemente ella no podia lograrlo, estar con alguien bueno sin llevarla a un mundo de oscuridad, pues se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si le contara mi pasado, la respuesta era clara, la habría despreciado, sin duda esa reacción seria la correcta y no podía negárselo.

Lo amaba y ella lo sabía, pero no podían estar juntos, asi que tenía que resignarse a una vida sin el, anhelando lo que no podía o mejor dicho no debia tener. Su recuerdo seria una noche, momento que repetía en su mente y jamás se repetiría.

Giro su cabeza, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a Draco, cuando lo hizo sintió ese sentimiento que tenia desde hacía semanas cuando lo veía, pues ella sabia que lo usaba para olvidarlo, no se lo merecía y estaba consciente de ello, por ese motivo le seguía el juego de complacerlo, pues llegando el momento no sabia que haría con el.

Hasta hacia unos dias que ella le planteo la posibilidad de irse y el prometió pensarlo, tal vez seria lo mejor, irse de Londres un lugar lleno de recuerdos, de dolor y sobretodo de el.

Cuando sintió los brazos de rubio sobre su cuerpo, quiso sentir ese cosquilleo que solo había experimentado una vez, para ser mas especifica una noche, pensaba y analizaba sin éxito, pues esa sensación jamás llegaba.

Satisfacción era lo que describía cuando estaba con el guapo heredero, mas n podia sentir mas. De alguna forma extraña sentía paz al estar con el, pero ese sentimiento solo era por el anonimato, el hecho de no dar explicaciones y no tener la necesidad de darlas, no le interesaba que el la conociera, supiera algo mas que su cuerpo no dijese, por ello estaba tranquila con el, pues nunca le preocupo que la conociera pies ella jamás le revelaría nada mas de lo necesario.

El beso su cuello y su cuerpo reacciono mas su alma no, esa ansiaba un hombre de cabellos negros.

Siendo egoísta reacciono como lo venia haciendo en ese mes, cerrar lo ojos y besarlo, tener sexo para de esa forma intentar olvidar de nuevo a quien en realidad estaba en su corazón y ella anhelaba tuviera su cuerpo una vez mas

0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0

Cuando el joven heredero despertaba enredado con las sabanas y el delicado cuerpo de su amante, sentía ese vacio que desde que ella acepto el trato se percibía.

Su entrega era total sin embargo siempre faltaba un ingrediente, el sabia pues no era estúpido que ella pensaba en alguien mas, sin embargo el habia ganado, por lo tanto la haría olvidar sin importar quien rondara por la cabeza de la castaña.

Beso sus labios y volvió a hacerle el amor, sabiendo que de esa forma era completamente suya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En un despacho un hombre, sentado frente a su escritorio, con pergaminos por todos lados, se masajeaba las sienes, sentía un sabor amargo en su garganta, ya que lo que había terminado de leer hacia unos minutos le parecía algo increíble, jamás creyó que sus ojos pudieran leer algo como aquello.

Además del estrés que tenia por lo que terminaba de leer, sintió su corazón partirse cuando en el profeta había aparecido una nota de la actual relación de Hermione con Draco.

El sabía que no debía enojarse y mucho menos sentirse dolido, pues ella jamás le prometió nada, no le juro amor, además de que era claro que algo pasaba entre ellos.

Aun así era triste saber que ella no seria para el, ya que los sentimientos que pensaba que tenia por ella, ahora estaba seguro de cuales eran, lamentablemente llego tarde a su vida.

Y ahora tenia que vivir con el bello recuerdo de la noche que pasaron juntos, anhelando lo que no podía ser.

Se tallo los ojos pues le ardían, cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, vio la luz y supo que había estado tan inmerso en ese pergamino que no fue a desayunar con su pequeña.

\- ¿Puedo pasar papi?,- cuestiono la un niña rubia.

\- Claro,- respondió el hombre, cuando su hija estuvo a su lado, tenia en las manos un plato con comida, el sonrió con ternura a la luz de su vida, estiro un brazo y la cargo para que se sentara en su regazo,- ¿Qué me preparaste amor?,- la pequeña sonrió complacida.

\- Son tostadas,- el profesor de herbologia, tomo un poco de la comida y mordió con ganas, a pesar de no tener hambre ya que después de leer ese pergamino su estomago estaba cerrado, a pesar de eso fingió que estaba delicioso el platillo.

\- Esto está muy rico,- dijo mientras termina una tostada, la rubiecita lo observo con una clara intensión de formular una pregunta, cuando Neville se percato sonrió,- ¿Dime cielo?,- la niña al verse descubierta abrió sus ojos y bajo su cabeza.

\- Yo quería saber,- decía nerviosa,- cuando vendrá Hermione,- dijo rápidamente. Al herbologo se le oprimió el estomago, sabia el cariño que le tenia su hija, a su ex compañera de escuela.

\- Ella tiene mucho trabajo,- le explico,- por eso no ha podido venir a verte,- dijo sabiendo que si pisaba su hogar seria para ver a la rubia no a el.

\- ¿Crees que se haya olvidado de mi?,- cuestiono,- antes venia mas,- el pelinegro negó y levanto el pequeño mentón de su pequeña.

\- Si se hubiera olvidado de ti, crees ¿Qué te seguiría mandando cartas?,- cuestiono pues sabía que la castaña aun mandaba notas a Sophia.

\- No, pero,- el pelinegro suspiro.

\- Se que la quieres, pero ella tiene obligaciones, pero sabes que te ama,-Sophia suspiro.

\- Lo se papi,- sonrió un poco.

\- No debes creer que te olvido, solo que no ha tenido tiempo,- la pequeña asintió, aunque dentro de ella le dolía el abandono de su amiga, a quien en un momento creyó podría ser su mama,- ahora deja esa carita y vamos a jugar,- la niña salto del regazo de su padre y ambos salieron del despacho.

El herbologo aun estaba inquieto por el informe que estaba en su escritorio y triste por la nota que había leído acerca de la nueva vida de Hermione junto a Malfoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En el despacho del director de Hogwarts, un par de figuras aparecieron por la chimenea, ambos vestían con gran elegancia, al salir se limpiaron las túnicas dejándolas impecables.

Un joven rubio tomo la mano de su bruja, ella una hermosa castaña la cual vestía realmente sensual, una túnica color negra, cortesía de Pansy abierta por el frente y pegada a su cuerpo hasta la cintura, su capa caia ligeramente, el cabello suelto mientras que sus labios los tenia rojos, como si una fresa hubiese comido.

El mago vestía una túnica negra, con una camisa gris para dar un toque mas casual, su cabello un poco despeinado.

Cuando fueron conscientes de que no estaban solos, ya que la estancia estaba ocupada por el director y los Malfoy sentados al otro lado del escritorio, el rubio como era de esperarse saludo a sus padres, posteriormente se giro a Hermione, para que hiciera lo mismo pero esta ya caminaba hacia Severus.

\- Profesor,- dijo en forma de saludo, el mago se había puesto de pie.

\- Señorita Granger,- saludo el hombre besando la mano de su ex alumna. Ambos comenzaron a charlar de los por menores de la última prueba, la seguridad del lugar y los participantes, si bien no había amenaza de que Voldemort volviera a resurgir esta vez, pretendía que no hubiera heridos, estaban inmersos en la charla, provocando que la bruja mas inteligente de su generación no viera las miradas de los ex mortifagos, ya que si estas matasen ella estuviera bien muerta y enterrada.

\- Hermione,- escucho el llamado de Draco, la bruja se giro.

\- Dime,- respondió, el rubio señalo a sus padres,- por supuesto,- contesto la bruja,- buenas tardes, Narcissa, Lucius,- dijo la bruja sin acercarse, momentos después retomo su atención con el famoso pocionista. Continuaron de esa forma hasta que una voz infantil se escucho en la estancia.

\- Buenas tardes,- dijo la niña haciendo una reverencia, tenia el cabello negro y portaba un hermoso vestido. Hermione se giro y una sonrisa alumbro su rostro, esa pequeña se había ganado su corazón, no mas que Sophia pero gracias a su rubiecita conoció a la hija de Severus, la castaña se acerco a ella y se arrodillo frente a la pequeña.

\- Hola Eileen,- saludo con cariño,- Isis,- saludo a la esposa de Severus cuando esta apareció por la puerta, la abrazo mientras la bruja correspondía el gesto.

\- Te ves grandiosa Hermione,- respondió la bruja.

\- Señorita Granger,- saludo con mucho modismo la pequeña. A la castaña le dio risa la forma de saludar, pues sabía que su educación la obligaba a portarse de esa manera.

\- No puedo creer que una niña tenga menor educación que ella,- dijo Narcissa, la castaña se puso de pie y cuando se iba acercando respondió.

\- La educación se expresa a aquellas personas que tienen algún tipo de valor en mi vida, las que no las ignoro,- se giro y beso al rubio en los labios, este se mostraba casi divertido por la escena,- voy a cerciorarme que todo este en orden,- comento la castaña,- con su permiso,- momentos despues desaparecía por la puerta, dejando a una Narcissa Malfoy muy molesta.

\- ¿Por qué tan molesta?,- cuestiono Isis Snape, para nadie era un secreto que no se soportaban, pues las reuniones siempre se llenaban de comentarios insultantes entre ambas mujeres,- no frunzas el ceño o te arrugaras mas,- agrego la mujer antes de irse. La Sra. Malfoy estaba verdaderamente molesta.

\- Tienes que controlar a esa sangre sucia,- le espeto a su hijo antes de seguir con su te, el heredero Malfoy no respondió, mientras que Lucius no le encontraba motivo por cual debería opinar por el enfrentamiento, mientras que Severus sabia que algo saldría mal en el plan d Narcissa pues si de algo estaba seguro es que Granger jamás se dejaría manipular.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La joven embajadora caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, se dirigía hacia donde estaban acomodando todo para el evento, este consistiría en el laberinto que una vez su amigo cruzo hacia años, aquella vez del regreso de Voldemort, era a decir verdad la misma mecánica, los alumnos tenían que encontrar el centro del laberinto, pasando por desafíos, desde acertijos hasta duelos, era complicado pues los desafíos los habian formulado Severus y ella misma.

Cuando llego a los terrenos de Hogwarts, caminando con dificultad debia admitirlo, solo que la castaña prefería estarse cayendo que pasar mas tiempo con Narcissa, aun se reía cuando recordó su rostro al ver que la llamaba por su nombre, de un momento a otro Hermione casi cae por culpa de su tacón el cual se atoro en el pasto, sintiendo que haría el ridículo cerró los ojos, pero de pronto alguien la tomo del brazo y pudo estabilizarse, cuando abrió los ojos para agradecer se emociono cuando vio a quien la había ayudado.

\- Profesora,- saludo con cariño, a quien siempre fue su maestra favorita.

\- Minerva querida, ya eres bastante mayor para que me digas profesora,- frente a la heroína de guerra se encontraba la mujer, ya bastante mayor, pero aun conservaba es mirada que muchas veces era intimidante.

\- Sabe que no puedo, llamarla por su nombre es demasiado,- la mujer mayor movio la mano quitándole importancia.

\- Como quieras,- sonrió de forma maternal,- me alegra verte,- afirmo la bruja,- hacia ya semanas que no tenia el placer,- la castaña sonrió.

\- Ya sabe preparando el final de mi estadía en Londres,- comento la embajadora.

\- A decir verdad no me lo esperaba,- comento la bruja,- yo crei por un momento que te quedarías en Londres,- argumento la mujer mayor.

\- Es solo que mis planes estaña en Francia,- la castaña se justifico.

\- Eso lo se,- miro a los ojos a quien fue su alumna preferida,- solo pensaba que en ocasiones, cambiar de opinión resulta ser lo correcto y no lo que planeaste, ya que raras veces la opción que descastaste resulta ser la correcta, pues usualmente las personas elegimos el camino mas cómodo no el mejor,- comento la bruja.

\- Profesora,- hablo la castaña a no comprender a la bruja mayor.

\- No me hagas caso,- dijo Minerva,- delirios de una anciana,- la castaña sonrió,- creo que mejor te dejo pues necesitas hacer tu trabajo, sin embargo espero que tomar el te conmigo algún día,- dedico una sonrisa y se dio la media vuelta la castaña sonrió y al mismo tiempo su cerebro no sabia como interpretar lo dicho por su profesora, pues como siempre ella se enseñaba mucho dejándola con demasiada tarea que procesar y aprender.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mas tarde ese día, la entrada hacia la zona donde seria la última prueba estaba asediada por periodistas, pues en muchos años, no se había visto a tanto magos importantes, como el famoso salvador del mundo mágico y su amiga que además era la novia del heredero Malfoy.

La joven bruja no quería caminar por ese reducido espacio, al final cuando sintió a su lado a su casi hermano Harry tomar su brazo para darle valor sonrió.

\- Como siempre juntos en esto,- comento el niño que vivió, eso siempre le decía a su amiga, ya que al final de la guerra, los reporteros los asediaron de la misma forma, ella sonrió.

\- Y recuerda no hechices a nadie,- Sirius apareció del otro lado para besarle su frente dándole valor.

\- Eres muy gracioso,- agrego la castaña. Aun recordaban el dia que Hermione, hechizo a un reportero que se atrevió asegurar que ella y Harry escondían una relación romántica, ella sonrió y avanzo a lado de su amigo. Sirius se quedo atrás con su ahora "no esposa", mientras que a lado del niño que vivio iba su prometida y de la embajadora quien la prensa aseguraba era su novio. Cuando llegaron a las gradas desde donde verían la ultima prueba, la bruja se sentó a un lado del ministro. Este le sonrió al ver la cara de fastidio que tenia la bruja.

\- Magos y brujas,- dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie,- esta noche se realizara la ultima prueba del torneo de los tres magos, les deseo a los participantes suerte,- despues giro su cuerpo para darle la mano a la castaña, esta se levanto con una sonrisa disimulada en el rostro,- nuestra directora del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional dará la salida,- la bruja apunto su varita al cuello para hablar, ya que después de una discusión con el ministro accedió a decir unas palabras.

\- Recuerden que el ganar es un honor, pero también tomen en cuenta su seguridad, les deseo la mejor de las suertes y que gane el mejor,- la bruja apunto al frente y una luz salio de la punta de su varita, momentos despues habia aplausos, la embajadora tomo asiento mientras Draco tomaba su mano y la besaba, dando paso a algunos periodistas a tomar fotos, cuando la bruja giros su rostro para evitar el flash, se encontró con la mirada de un hombre que ella conocía bien, este le sonrio y ella lo único que pudo hacer, fue devolver el gesto, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía, pues sin duda su alma lo reconoció como ese ser que ella anhelaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando se tuvieron los resultados del torneo, se hizo la ceremonia para la entrega de la copa de los tres magos, momentos después una fiesta inicio, donde las parejas bailaban.

Cuando llego el momento de marcharse, la castaña se sintió aliviada, pues de alguna manera se sentía sumamente cansada, por las emociones vividas en ese dia, además de lo que significaba por si solo, ya que por fin una etapa de su vida terminaba, dando por concluida su estadía en Londres.

Sin embargo lo que en un principio deseo mas que nada, en ese momento le pesaba, pues dentro de ella sabia que había encontrado el lugar a donde pertenecía.

Cuando la pareja del momento salio del gran salón, una mujer rubia los observaba mientras sonreía, pues ella sabia que si plan seria un éxito.

Mientras que en el pasillo, un hombre de cabellos negros, levantaba una copa a la nada, celebrando que la mujer que sabia amaba por fin era feliz,.

O al menos eso pensaba el.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En un departamento enorme, una mujer estaba sentada en su cama, vestia lencería como única prenda, estaba pintándose las uñas de los pies, mientras leia su revista preferida, de pronto mientras pintaba con delicadeza, su mano se desvió de su sitio por la impresión, manchado el dedo de su pie.

Tomo la revista con furia, sus ojos pasaban rápidamente por las letras y sobretodo en la foto que sobresalía. En ella estaba una pareja, el besaba su mano mientras ella reia con timidez, la bruja lo arrojo lejos de ella.

\- Maldita sangre sucia,- grito la mujer.

\- Ahora ¿A quien maldices, querida?,- cuestiono una voz masculina desde la puerta, en el marco de esta un hombre de piel morena, estaba recargado, sus ojos frios se posaron en quien hasta hace unos dias era su amante. Ella lo observo con molestia, pues ya estaba harta de el, solo al ver un baúl en sus pies, sonrió con sorna.

\- Por fin huyes,- le dijo con burla.

\- Claro aquí,- la observo arriba abajo,- no hay nada que me interese,- la mujer rio con amargura.

\- Seguro que aquí,- señalo su cuerpo,- no le interesas mas,- sonrio,- pues todo lie que podías darme ya lo hiciste y ahora querido ya no eres nadie,- el moreno sonrió.

\- En algo te equivocas,- se acerco a ella,- yo siempre seré alguien de apellido y tu una prostituta barata,- la mujer rio aun mas.

\- Y tu un mortifago y ahora pobre al cual una sangre sucia venció.

\- Tal vez, pero yo puedo irme y hacer fotuna mientras tu, solo seras la amante de alguien que te dara lo que le sobre, pues jamás tendrás mas que el segundo puesto,- la bruja lo miro con furia.

\- Sabes que no me importa ser la amante,- el rio.

\- Claro que lo se, siempre ha sido una miserable cualquiera, el que te traten como lo que eres sin duda te tiene sin cuidado,- la mujer intento golpearlo, pero este la detuvo,- recuerda no hacer enfadas a quien te da de comer,- se giro y tiro una bolsa con galeones,- ya que se puede enfadar,- de esa forma Blaise Zabinni se fue de Europa para no regresar jamás, ahora sin dinero a causa de esa absurda ley y sin el apoyo de su madre, tenia qye valerse por su mismo.

En la habitación de la mujer, esta sonreía mientras contaba sus galeones.

\- El idiota de Zabinni piensa que no seré mas que una amante, pero equivoca, algún dia seré la esposa de alguien y no me importa hacer lo que sea para lograrlo,- escribió una nota par a mandársela al próximo en su lista,- ya que Ginevra Weasley esta hecha para la grandeza,- esas fueron sus palabras antes de continuar arreglándose.

0o0o0o0o0

Hermione se encontraba frente a un enorme espejo en la mansión Black, estaba con el estomago hecho un nudo, ya que desde hacia dias se formaba en su cabeza la misma pregunta.

_¿Hago lo correcto? _Pensaba la que alguna vez fue la alumna mas brillante de Hogwarts, pero lo único cierto es que en ese momento se sentía todo menos brillante.

El dia que mas temia habia llegado, ese en el cual seria el viaje a Italia.

Desde que fue a la ultima prueba del torneo, se sintió muy triste al recordar cada dia la mirada de Neville hacia ella y Draco, además de que el sabia de su relación, que inicio poco después de que ellos estuvieran juntos, realmente no sabia que estaba haciendo bien al pensar en ir con el, ya que no podia verlo a los ojos por ese recuerdo, el de estar en su brazos, menos aun podría pasar dias enteros con el.

Por otra parte, ese dia se celebraba una fiesta en la mansión Malfoy-

Otra promesa que cumplir, penso con mucho pesar. Ella prometió darle una oportunidad a Draco, ¿Cómo iria de viaje con Neville si estaba con otro? Siempre el herbologo regresaba a su mente, sin lugar a dudas, su rssolucion era la misma, no quería lastimarlo.

Asi que esos eventos, la dejaron con una decisión que tomar. Cosa debia admitir le llevo varios dias, por una parte deseaba ver a Neville, por otra parte una parte de ella quería estar con Draco, lamentablemente no le encontraba algo negativo para rechazarlo, eran parecidos y podrían funcionar.

Pero siempre en la vida habia uno, ella deseaba estar con el herbologo, pero no quería lastimarlo, asi que solo habia una solución posible, debia alejarlo, separar cualquier lazo con el para que no lo lastimara.

Asi que como primer acto a su decisión.

Fue aceptar la invitación de ese dia, la fecha en la cual veria a Neville, la cambio por un nuevo inicio, ese dia decidía que su mejor camino era Draco Malfoy.

0o0o00o0o0o0000

Hermione llego por medio de la aparición a la mansión en la cual una vez fue torturada, ella misma rio al verse ese dia en una situación en la cual jamás penso verse envuelta. Ese dia el rubio le explico que no podría ir por ella, pues tenia que estar en la mansión con sus padres, ella accedió a llegar, sabiendo que ese dia su vida cambiaria.

Cuando termino de recorrer los jardines de la mansión, las luces de la mansión se vieron, ella de inmediato sintió los flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros, percatándose de que ese dia habia demasiados reporteros, con la actitud común en ella, paso junto a los periodistas sin responder ninguna pregunta, simplemente caminaba, hasta que llego, a la entrada donde estaban los anfitriones recibiendo a los invitados, según el protocolo de los sangre pura, ella hizo una mueca de felicidad, al ver junto a su "novio", al ministro y su esposa, ya que pensaba esa noche seria larga, ahora se alegraba de ver a alguien conocido.

Llego hasta donde estaban los anfitriones y la heroína de guerra paso de largo para abrazar al ministro y su esposa.

\- Ministro,- dijo saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla,- Lucia,- repitió el gesto, ellos le sonrieron.

\- Me alegra verte,- dijo la esposa del ministro, mientras este sonreía, ya que el podía captar la mirada de fuego que le lanzaba Narcissa por no saludarlos a ellos primero, como bien el protocolo indicaba. La castaña al sentir que moriría por una mirada penetrante se giro y sonrio a Draco, el impasible como siempre extendió su mano a ella, y la beso.

\- Luces hermosa,- elogio el mago.

\- Gracias tu estas encantador,- la bruja giro hacia los padres de su pareja y sonrió con falsa cortesía,- gracias por la invitación,- fue lo único que dijo antes de aceptar el brazo que le ofrecía el ministro, el rubio observo la acción.

\- Crei que te quedarías con nosotros a recibir a los invitados,- aseguro el heredero.

\- No creo que sea lo correcto, yo solo soy una invitada,- antes de que protestara el rubio la castaña agrego,- te vere adentro,- segundos despues la castaña desaprecia en medio del salón, donde la gente comenzaba a murmurar la falta de protocolo de la castaña, cosa que a Hermione le tenia sin cuidado.

Cuando entraron al salón, todo estaba adornado con el mayor de los lujos, con gente vestida con la gran elegancia y sobre todo gente sonriendo con una enorme hipocresía.

\- Odias este ambiente,- afirmo Lucia, quien ahora le sonreía sincera, mientras otras personas querían acercarse a ella,- sin ofender querida, ¿Pero estas preparada para esto?,- cuestiono a la castaña, ella no respondió,- ya que siendo pareja de un Malfoy, esta será tu vida,- agrego.

\- La verdad,- medito la castaña,- no lo se,- ambas rieron, ya que quien dijiese conocer a la bruja mas inteligente de su generación, sabia que ese mundo pomposo no era lo suyo.

\- Solo un consejo querida,- dijo la esposa del ministro,- independientemente si te gusta o no esta vida, si terminas o no con el joven Malfoy, siempre se tu misma y sobretodo se feliz,- la castaña le sonrio a la mujer, ya que ella siempre la trato de la mejor manera, la mujer se marcho con su esposo, ya que vieron a lo lejos acercarse a Draco. Cuando el estuvo cerca la abrazo por la cintura, y beso en la mejilla.

\- Me alegra por fin poder estar contigo,- le dijo al oído, ella sonrio.

\- Es agradable que me extrañaras,- le contesto mientras reia,- el rubio beso sus labios, la castaña estuvo a punto de separarlo pues ella odiaba las muestras publicas de afecto, solo que recordo su promesa, continuando el beso, ambos estuvieron entretenidos hasta que el aire les fue necesario.

\- Ya quiero que termine la fiesta para poder quitarte el vestido,- le dijo.

\- Pues este es fácil de quitar,- ambos rieron por la complicidad sexual obvia en ellos. Personas que Hermione conocia mas no toleraba, se acercaron a ellos para saludarlos, ella sonreía con cortesía pero de alguna forma odiaba estar en ese lugar, el veía la incomodidad de ella, pero pensaba que tendría que acostumbrarse a eso ya que cuando fueran esposos esa seria su vida.

A lo largo de la fiesta, estuvieron de la misma forma, a Draco le preguntaban sobre cosas del ministerio y a ella la ignoraban pues la mayoría de esas familias la detestaban por la ley que ella propuso y dejo casi en bancarrota a muchos de ellos, como por ejemplo los Zabinni, jamás olvidaría el dia que se entero de ello, pues todo fue parte de su venganza.

Mientras su pareja hablaba con personas desagradables para, ella, la castaña estuvo cerca de la barra, bebiendo, cuando pasaron un par de horas la música dio inicio de manera mas festiva y de inmediato el rubio estuvo a su lado para invitarla a bailar.

Pasaron a la pista de baile ante la mirada atenta de los presentes, mucho criticaban a la pareja y otros simplemente no les importaba.

Cuando la música fue lenta, la bruja recargo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, ya que en el momento que eligió estar en ese lugar, fue el punto decisivo, en el que rechazo su amor por Neville, ella suspira pero sabia que un dia podría estar con Draco sin sentir que su corazón se partía ante el recuerdo del herbologo.

De pronto la música se detuvo, los presentes observaron de inmediato hasta la tarima donde estaban los patriarcas Malfoy, el rubio sujeto a su pareja de la cintura y ella sentía como los dedos de Draco se enterraban en su cuerpo.

\- Buenas noches,- dijo Lucius,- esta noche queremos agradecer su presencia en nuestra fiesta anual, sobre todo al señor Ministro y su esposa,- los presentes aplaudieron a su líder.

\- Ahora bien,- tomo la palabra Narcissa,- esta noche es relevante para nuestra familia, solo que para el siguiente anuncio, deseamos que la familia este completa,- todos observaron al rubio,- Draco sube,- el rubio se separo de Hrmoone antes de escuchar de nuevo a la matriarca Malfoy,- también que suba tu acompañante,- la castaña se negaba, pero al ver la mirada del rubio supo que no tenia escapatoria, podia sin lugar a sudas hacerles un desaire, pero ella había prometido intentarlo y eso haría, tomo la mano de su pareja y subió a la tarima,- ahora que todos estamos reunidos, quiero hacer el anuncio oficial y presentar a mi futura nuera,- los presentes guardaron silencio, era tal que la respiraciones se escuchaban y el cerebro de Hermione intentaba procesar lo que sus oídos escucharon,- Draco hijo,- el rubio recibió saco de su túnica una cajita de terciopelo, el se arrodillo frente a Hermione, y abrió el estuche, la castaña no se digno a ver el anillo pues estaba a punto de hechizar a alguien, ya que su cerebro reacción al ver a Draco arrodillado frente a ella.

\- ¿Aceptarías ser la señora Malfoy?,- pregunto el heredero. La bruja mas inteligente de su generación, le dedico la mirada mas gélida que tenia y se dio media vuelta y salio por la única puerta que vio abierta, la que daba a los jardines. En el gran salón el rubio supo de su error y salio detrás de la bruja después de que su madre se lo dijera, cuando iba saliendo escucho como ella se disculpaba con los presentes. Salio del salón de manera elegante, y cuando estuvo fuera corrió hacia la castaña, iba por la mitad del camino y el la alcanzo, la tomo del brazo para que la vuera a los ojos.

\- No me toques,- le dijo la bruja.

\- Déjame explicarte,- dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Qué me explicaras?,- cuestiono la castaña,- ¿Qué tu madre decidio que te tendrías que casar conmigo?, ¿Qué de alguna forma te beneficia estar conmigo? miera Malfoy no estoy para juegos,- la bruja comenzó a caminar lejos de el, este la detuvo.

\- No te vayas,- dijo el rubio.

\- Y para que me quedo, para aceptar ser tu esposa, por favor,- se rio,- jamás crei que serias capaz de algo asi,- negó,- siempre me fue extraño tu repentino interés de ser mas que mi amante, y la realidad no quiero saber el porque deseas que una sangre sucia sea tu mujer,- ella se sentía estúpida pues de verdad deseaba darle una oportunidad.

\- Te lo compensare,- dijo el rubio.

\- Mira Draco, en verdad pensé que podíamos estar juntos, pero la realidad es que siempre seras un Malfoy, egoísta e insensible haciendo lo que sea y pasando sobre quien te plazca para lograr tus cometidos, lamentablemente ya no soy la misma de antes, no soy débil ahora tengo poder, no económico pero si puedo cambiar cosas, si eso le interesaba a tu familia, que pesa,- dijo con ironía,- ahora puedo defenderme y si pude con Blaise tantó por seguro que podre contigo,- se giro y antes de salir de los terrenos de la mansión dijo,- esta demás decir que no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

Momentos después Hermione desparecía de la vista de Draco Malfoy.


	28. Capitulo 28: Todo de mi

**Este capitulo esta inspirado en una canción que amo se llama All of me, escúchenla como recomendación este es el link.**

** watch?v=HATXT0zHmHM**

**Quiero desearles feliz navidad, espero disfruten este dia en compañia de su familia y amigos, este capitulo es mi regalo pára ustedes, espero les guste. **

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

_¿Qué haría yo sin tu boca tan astuta?_

_Atrayéndome y luego hechandome_

Capitulo 28: Todo de mi

Hermione despertó en una cama totalmente desconocida para ella, no sabia aun donde estaba, una parte de ella estaba consicente que no le gustaría recordar nada y de esa forma quiso quedarse, hasta que si cerebro del cual siempre estuvo orgullosa ese dia no le agrado ser inteligente.

Sin quererlo este hizo sinapsis, recordando todo lo que habia pasado el dia anterior.

_Cuando la bruja desapareció de la mansión Malfoy, no habia decido a donde ir, cuando estuvo consciente del lugar donde se encontraba, parecía una mala broma, ya que su mente sin proponérselo la llevo al lugar en el cual mas deseaba estar, suspiro al verse en ese sitio._

_Se pregunto que pasaría si tocaba la puerta, ¿Seria bien recibida o no?, en realidad no sabia que pensar, hasta que el destino intervino y la puerta que observaba con angustia y duda se abrió, dejando ver a dos figuras. Ella se quedo sin aire al vislumbrar a un hombre junto a una pequeña niña, iban de la mano y la bruja estaba a punto de pretender esconderse, pero por alguna razón sus pies la desobedecieron cuando intento caminar._

_La mirada del herbologo se poso en Hermione, mientras ella lo único que quería era que esos ojos no se posaran en ella, pues sentía que quemaba, la culpa sin duda le carcomió el alma. El silencio fue evidente, el cantar de los animales era palpable, cosa que cambio cuando una pequeña voz se escucho._

\- _Hermione,- dijo una niña, la castaña se arrodillo frente a ella., cuando esta corrió a abrazarla, estuvieron unos minutos juntas hasta que la niña hablo,- crei que no vendrías,- dijo con clara nostalgia en su tono de voz, la castaña sintió que su corazón se derretía en ese momento y se pregunto ¿Cómo fue posible pensar en dejarla plantada?. Ella no sabia que responder, pues en realidad, no estaba segura si serie recibida por Neville aun, ella levanto los ojos y observo al pelinegro caminar hacia ellas._

\- _Sophia,- le hablo con dulzura,- te dije que solo se le habia hecho tarde, supongo que estaba muy ocupada esta noche,- dijo observando su vestido, de inmediato se sonrojo la heroína de guerra._

\- _Yo,- balbuceo la castaña, sintió de pronto la mirada de la rubiecita._

\- _Que bueno que si pudiste venir,- aseguro la niña,- ¿Y tu ropa?,- cuestiono, la castaña ese dia se sentía como estúpida, pues no podia formular oraciones coherentes._

\- _Hay ropa que dejo cuando pasaba tiempo aquí,- se dirigió a su hija, la castaña le dolia que no le dirigiera ni una mirada,- dile a la elfina que haga su baul,- le dijo Neville a su hija, ella asintió emocionada y se fue corriendo al interior de la casa,- solo espero,- se dirigió a Hermione,- que no vuelvas a huir como aquella vez,- en ese momento la castaña supo que no serian una temporada del todo agradable._

Cuando la castaña comprendió que no ganaría absolutamente nada con estar encerrada en la recamara, decidio que debia comenzar sus actividades, aunque en realidad no sabia que haría.

Cuando estuvo vestida, de manera casual, solo unos jeans y una blusa cualquiera, se miro frente al espejo para aplicarse el hechizo sobre su aspecto, cuando levanto la varita, se arrepintió pues en ese lugar no necesitaba su armadura, sonrio al ver su cabello castaño mas claro y enredado de lo normal, y aunque era mas corto que en su época estudiantil, aunque podia recogérselo, asi que con un moño descuidado lo levanto con una liga, saliendo la seguridad de la recamara.

El olor a comida, la llevo a la cocina, en la mesa pequeña estaba Neville terminando el contenido de una tasa, ella se acerco y cuando este la vio, cerro el priodico que tenia en la manos y se levanto.

\- Puedes pedir lo que quieras al elfo,- cuando camino junto a ella esta lo detuvo, el se giro a verla.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?,- cuestiono.

\- No se de que tendríamos que hacerlo,- comento,- al final tu estas aquí por Sophia no por mi,- el hombre de cabello negro, se safo de la mano de la castaña suevemente, mientras emprendía su camino hacia la estancia

La castaña podría asegurar en ese momento que lo perdió, mas no podría decr eso, pues no puedes perder algo que jamás fue tuyo, esos fueron sus pensamientos, antes de supergirse en la agonia de su propia alma.

Mientras que el herbologo, sintió que fue duro con ella, el deseaba su compañia, solo que sentía que no podia estar a su lado como siempre, si no entendía sus razones para su comprtamiento, una parte de el la ahelaba, era claro que sentía muho por ella, pero ¿Qué puedes hacer, cuando la persona que amas te ha decepcionado?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un hermoso departamento que en ese momento, estaba destrido, vidrios por todo el lugar, roa tirada, incluso cosas quemadas, ese adorno se complementaba con una figura masculina, que estaba sentado en un sofá en medio de la estancia.

El hombre, tenia la ropa sucia, rota y algunas partes quemada, en su mano reposaba una botella que contenía un liquido ambarino, su rostro hermoso, ahora tenia una barba de pocos dias, mientras que su mirada se encontraba perdida en un punto, on dirección a la ventana, esta se mostraba vacia como su alma.

Recordaba lo sucedido hacia apenas una semana, dia que perdió lo que creía suyo, eso realmente le molesto, ya que ella le habia dicho que se quedaría con el y ahora se habia largado. Una parte de el en el fondo de su consicencia sabia que habia hecho algo mas, sin embargo su orgullo dominaba sus pensamientos, puesto que ella era suya y ahora estaba lejos de sus manos.

Apretó con fuerza los puños, hasta que botella fue arrojada a una pared, se levanto del sofá y camino hacia su ducha, pues en ese momento estaba dispuesto a buscar respuestas, al mejor estilo Malfoy.

En un departamento una pareja estaba cenando, ambos charlaban del dia de cada uno mientras reian, un fuerte sonido en la puerta anuncio un visitante, el mago se puso de pie, con varita en mano una costumbre de su trabajo, le dijo a su prometida que permaneciera detrás de el, solo que ella no le hizo caso y camino atrás de el igualmente en alerta. Al abrir se encontraron con un hombre que Harry no penso volver a ver, haciendo su reaccion inmediata apuntarlo con su varita.

\- Tranquilo Potter,- el visitante escupió su apellido,- no vine a pelear,- dijo el hombre que mantenía su porte de siempre, dejando a un lado al hombre que hacia un par de horas fue por una semana entera,- solo vine a preguntar por ella,- esa fue la invitación del azabache para, tomarlo de la camisa de su cuerllo y azotarlo en la pared de frente, el rubio mostro una sonrisa sarcástica, no demostraría su enfado.

\- Te dije que si la lastimabas mi varita hablaría por mi,- el salvador del mundo mágico lo apunto con su arma, el rubio sabia que nunca lo atacaría, el era demasiado Gryffindor, asi que no le preocupaba.

\- ¿Acaso no lees los periódicos?,- dijo con ironía,- ella fue quien me dejo,- el azabache no bajo su postura pero si sonrió burlón.

\- Eso lei, no sabes cuento me alegre, es claro que ella sabe que merece algo mejor y me gusto que lo saliera a buscar,- ese comentario descoloco al rubio, ya que eso significaba que ella estaba con alguien mas, o eso dedujo. Con ambas manos separo a Potter de su agarre.

\- Solo quiero informarle que saque sus cosas de mi departamento,- su mirada fue aun mas fría,- no me interesa tener nada mas de ella,- el azabache lo seguía apuntando.

\- Y yo con gusto le dire tu recado,- lo miro fríamente,- y nunca te vuelvas a acercar a ella, ya que si lo de esa fiesta fue una trampa para provocar un matrimonio con ella, tu y tu familia lo pagaran,- el rubio sonrio aunque por dentro estaba furioso.

\- Fue un estúpido momento, ya que no me interesa una sangre sucia,- ese fue lo que el salvador de mundo mágico necesito, le lanzo un hechizo que el rubio cubrió con un protego, de inmediato Pansy salio.

\- Draco lárgate, ya dijeste lo que querías,- el rubio sonrio a su amiga y ella noto que esa sonrisa era la que usaba cuando estaba preocupado y no quería demostrarlo. El heredero Malfoy se marcho y Parkinson guio a su prometido al interior de su departamento, este parecía león enjaulado, caminando de un lado a otro, mientras que la bruja intento calmarlo,- Harry,- le llamo.

\- Ese maldito,- balbuceaba el auror.

\- Veme,- lo llamaba la pelinegra. Llego un momento en que el mago no se tranquilizo y ella se paro frente a el y lo golpeo, como Hermione le habia mostrado alguna vez, el niño que vivio la observo.

\- Gracias,- fue su respuesta.

\- No dejes que Draco te perturbe de esa forma,- el azabache asintió, ella lo llevo a un sofá y se sento junto a el,- por cierto ¿Adonde se fue?,- cuestiono la bruja refiriéndose a Hermione. ya que los amigos de ella solo recibieron una nota diciendo que se iba ya de Londres, que los visitaría en sus vacaciones, todos pensaron que estaba en Francia, solo que a Cassandra le llego la información contraria, lo que les hizo preguntar por el paradero de su amiga. Preocupación que creció al ver la nota del dia siguiente, donde se leia como Hermione habia rechazado a Draco.

\- Sinceramente,- dijo Harry,- no lo se, pero me alegra que no este con el,- en ese intante Pansy no pudo estar mas de acuerdo, ya que si bien adoiraba a Draco, suponía por esa nota y la forma en que se propuso su amigo, que todo era una trampa de los padres del rubio, solo rogaba a Merlin que el no hubiera participado o de lo contrario le costaría perdonarlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione se encontraba en el jardín de la villa en Italia, jugaba con Sophia y debia admitir que se divertía como nunca.

Por esos dias ya que tenia una semana en aquel mágico lugar, se habia olvidado de todo, el rptocolo que aprendió para ser embajadora, del maquillaje, la ropa incomoda, los zapatos altos y sobretodo del aquel hechizo que usaba para cambiar su cabello, su fuel escudo que la resguardaba de su pasado.

En ese instante sentía como toledas eran suspendidas de su cuerpo, sintiendo libre pro primera vez en años, sonreía y a pesar de saberse sin amor, infeliz por no poder estar con quien deseaba, estaba en paz por no seguir viviendo algo que no era su vida.

Sophia ayudaba mucho, pues la pequeña rubia, siempre estaba a su lado, era feliz con ella, haciendo algo simple como jugar, cocinar o simplemente dormir, en ese momento no podia pedir mas, aunque su corazón anhelara a un pelinegro.

Cuando logro quitarle las energías, al remolino en forma de niña, ambas e tiraron en el pasto que cubría el patio de la casa, estaban sentadas, frente a frente.

Hermione al tener su cabello al natural este estaba mas largo y la niña jugaba con un mechón.

\- Tu cabello así es muy bonito,- comento la pequeña.

\- Gracias,- le respondió sonriendo,- el tuyo es precioso.

\- ¿Por qué tenias entes difente el cabello?,- pregunto.

\- Porque cuando comencé a trabajar fuera de Londres, decidi hacerme un cambio,- le respondió.

\- pues asi te ces igual a las fotos que tiene mi papa,- comento la niña, Hermione sonrio y su corazón latio emocionada de saber que el herbologo consevaba fotos de ella, de hacia imaginaba muchos años.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En otra parte de la casa el herbologo, observaba a Hermione y su hija, se veian como madre e hija, eso no lo podia negar, simplemente ambas se complementaban.

En muchas ocaciones se imagino aquella escena con una connotación diferente, veía a Hermione como su pareja, jugando con quien ambos considerian su hija, ya que si de algo estaba seguro era de que la bruja podría amar a su hija como propia.

Claramente la castaña habia cambiado, pero nunca creyo para mal. La guerra deja huellas a todos los marco y sin duda a una participe directa en esta, tenia que hacer mella en su alma, sacrificios que hizo fueron suficientes para alejarla de su país.

Cuando estuvieron juntos, el creyo que podrían formar una vida, claro que si. Pero no llego a esa conlucion por el hecho de haber hecho el amor, claro que no, su mente se fue hasta ese punto por el tiempo convivido, por todo lo vivido en ese tiempo juntos.

El decidio hacer las cosas como se deben y sentía, ofrecerle una relación, hacerla su pareja públicamente, pues el jamás la haría su amante, eso no seria digno ni para ella ni ninguna otra mujer, solo que ella no lo vio de esa forma, su mente no concebía ni en su vida cabia una relación estable, o eso penso hasta que supo de su relación con Malfoy, asi que solo cayo en la conclucion de que no deseaba nada con el y aun asi no la juzgo, ya que ¿Quién era el para hacerlo?.

La decepciono claro, pero solo por el hecho de que no le hablara de frente, aun asi su corazón la seguía amando.

¿Cómo puedes amar a quien te ha decepcionado?. Se pregunto, fácil fue su respuesta. Comprendiéndola. Conocer sus razones y aceptarlas.

Ella jamás se habia sincerado con el y sabia que el dia que lo hiciera la escucharía y la comprendería o eso intentaría.

El sabia que fue grosero con ella esos dias, solo que su mente quería que ella se sincerara no diera excusas y su hablaban al dia siguiente de llegar eso haría, era amable pero no soportaría, excusas o mentiras solo la verdad.

Despues estaba el asunto que lo llevo hasta ese lugar y estuvo hasta ese dia investigando sobre el tema, como siempre no llego a una conclusión.

Ahora disfrutaría y si Hermione quería sincerarse la escucharía, sabia que lo queeel sentía era uniateral, sabia que lo único que podia hacer era intentar recobrar lo que tenia con la castaña, aunque eso significara recobrar solo su amistad.

0o0o0o0o0o

Por otra parte la castaña se encontraba en el jardín, ya Sophia estaba durmiendo una siesta, pues estaba realmente agotada con todos los juegos del dia, la bruja mas inteligente de su generación, estaba igualmente exhausta, asi que se dio un tiempo para consentirse y leer un libro, aunque en realidad ya tenia media hora con la misma pagina y simplente aun no compredia que estaba leyendo.

Su mente estaba divagando en muchas cosas, entre ellas claramente estaba presente el dueño de la casa. Al inicio se reprendió el hecho de habers comportado como lo hizo, rechazándolo y aceptar la propuesta de Draco, aunque aun recordarlo le daban ganas de patearlo.

Cuando le grito todo lo que quiso ese dia en la mansión, debia ser sincera y admitir que lo dijo sin pensar, pero ahora con la cabeza fría, se pre guntaba ¿Cómo diablos no se die cuenta de sus intenciones? , claramente ella misma se subestimo y penso que su peso en el ministerio no era mucho, pero ahora entedia que los Malfoy no lo vieron de esa forma, claro querían usar a la sangre suicia para librarse de la ley, que estúpida fue al no verlo, meditaba la bruja.

¿Cómo penso que no habia cambiado?, era Malfoy por Merlin. Solo que su tiempo junto la hizo creer que la ¿Amaba?, bufo. ¡Claro que no!, jamás la amaría ya que ese rubio no sabia amar.

Ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era olvidarlo, pues era claro que solo para ambos el sexo era lo único que valio la pena en su unión.

Ahora no solo tenia que lidiar con eso, pues el desprecio de Neville era palable para la castaña, no quería hablar con ella, solo le contestaba con monosílabos, y encuando Sophia se dormía el se iba, seguramente para evitarla o visitar a alguien. Sintio en ese momento hervir su sangre al imaginárselo con otra, negó de inmediato y se puso de pie.

La realidad es que no sabia que pensar, ¿Amaba a Neville?, de eso estaba segura, ya que de lo contrario no le hubiera imprtado su bienestar.

¿Estaria con el?, no. Eso lo sabia, el primer lugar el no la amaba y en segundo lugar, ella no lo meteria en un mundo de tormentos, que estaba segura no lo acetaria cuando se enterara de su pasado completo.

Asi que no quería ser rechazada o vista con pena por el único hombre que valia la pena para ella, ya que el sin duda era un príncipe azul, lastimosamente no era suyo, el necesitaba a alguien bueno y la bruja solo seria una carga para el. asi que se tragaría su amor y moriría con el. ya que nunca lastimaría a un ser puro y bueno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La castaña seguía sentada fuera de la casa, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando una lechuza aterrizo frente a ella, la bruja la observo, reconociendo de inmediato a la ave, acaricio su cabeza y esta la observo.

\- Ya se,- dijo la bruja, tomando un bocadillo que tenia en sus piernas, se lo dio al ave y esta se sintió satisfecha, extendió su pata para que Hermione tomara la nota, sin esperar respuesta el ave voló. Ella sonrió al ver de quien trataba, estaba feliz de saber de el, por un momento en medio de tanta confusión sabia de su amigo, con quien sin duda comprendía su indesicion por haberla vivido en carne propia, seguía sonriendo hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Alguien importante?,-cuestiono el herbologo, quien venia llegando, la castaña levanto una ceja, ante el tono que empleo el mago.

\- Es algo personal,- contesto, una parte de ella lo comprendía pero ya estaba cansada, al ver que no se iba como siempre que la veía le cuestiono,- ¿Necesitabas algo?,- el pelinegro negó.

\- Solo quería conversar,- la castaña rio negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Ahora ya me hablas?,- le pregunto con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Qué no puedo?,- contesto el mago.

\- No claro que puedes,- se levanto la castaña quedando frente a frente con el hombre que le robaba los suspiros,- es solo que en una semana no me hablas, y cuando nos quedamos solos te vas,- el pelinegro negó.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer,- fue su respuesta,- ademas de ¿Qué quieres que hablemos?,- cuestiono. Ella se sintió pequeña ante su tono de voz, respondiendo con claro temblor en su voz.

\- De nosotros,- dijo.

\- No hay nosotros, Hermione,- la castaña sintió romper su corazón,- tu te fuiste cuando pudimos ser nosotros, no te lo reprocho,- agrego,- ya que es tu vida, pero no pretendas que despues de tu claro rechazo, te reciba como si nada, cuando no me has dado una explicación del porque nos abandonaste,- dijo refiriéndose a Sophia también,- y que quede claro que no me refiero solamente al hecho de que dormimos juntos, ya que antes de eso eramos amigos y despues implemente te alejaste, no importándote nuestra amistad,- ahora la castaña comprendía mucho, el estaba dolido por su alejamiento, por su amistad, mas no por que estuviera enamorado.

\- Yo lo siento,- dijo la castaña,-pero no podia verte a los ojos, no despues de que,- el pelinegro la callo.

\- Independientemente de eso, tu tenias una relación con nosotros y fue fácil desprenderte de ella,- antes de que siguiera hablando la bruja lo detuvo.

\- ¡No fue fácil, por Merlín!,- exploto la bruja,- ha sido una de las cosas mas difíciles que he tenido que hacer,- la castaña puso sus manos en su rostro para evitar que salieran lagrimas, no deseaba que la viera llorando,- no podia arrastrarlos,- dijo mas para si misma que para el, solo que el mago si la escucho.

\- No comprendo,- dijo el mago.

\- Y yo no puedo explicarlo,- suspiro y giro su rostro para que no viera las nacientes lagrimas,- solo te puedo decir que son muy importantes en mi vida, se que para ti mi presencia es molesta, asi que no te preocupes me ire, solo deja que me despida de Sophia mañana,- la bruja camino hacia la puerta y fue detenida por el mago.

\- Si quieres que comprenda, explícamelo,- la castaña se giro a verlo, sus ojos mostraban esa amabilidad que por años, lo caracterizo y por ese momento se enamoro mas de el. igualmente supo que ese era el momento de hablar, para de esa forma poder ver el desprecio de su sus culpas y marcharse sabiendo que ella hizo lo posible por obtener su perdón.

\- Yo no se por donde comenzar,- comento la bruja, el la llevo hacia un espacio donde se sentaron frente a frente.

\- Por el inicio,- la castaña sonrio ya que sabia ese era el momento de hablar.

\- Todo comenzó, cuando termino la guerra,- ella suspiro,- las marcas que dejo la guerra fueron muchas. Primero investigue hasta que logre sacar a Sirius del veelo, cuando por fin lo logre busque a mis padres, pero ellos cuando recobraron la memoria, al parecer no querían esa vida conmigo asi que los deje para no atormentarlos, ahora al parecer tengo un hermanito pero ellos no recuerdan que alguna vez tuvieron una hija,- bajo la mirada sintiendose miserable,- durante todo ese tiempo siempre me sentí culpable por la muerte de Ron, ya que el murió por mi causa, para defenderme, cuando por fin pude salir de ese oscuro lugar apareció Charlie, quien se acerco a mi para saber si en verdad habia sido culpable de la muerte de su hermano, solo te dire de ese tema que ambos fuimos engañados por alguien malvado,- de esa forma la bruja continuo dando detalles de su pasado, diciendo lo que hizo Ginny, contadole que Charlie creyo ser padre por todo ese tiempo, omitió el pequeño detalle que jamás podría ser madre, pero le conto el resto. El mago no hacia preguntas solo asentía atento, la historia de Hermione era desgarradora y mientras mas relataba mas ganas tenia de abrazarla, cuando ella termino lagrimas caian por su rostro, el mago tomo su mano y pregunto.

\- ¿Por eso te alejaste, para no tener que contarme todo esto?,- cuestiono visiblemente molesto.

\- Mi pasado es,- Neville la corto.

\- Te hice una pregunta ¿Por eso te alejaste?,- volvió a cuestionar, la castaña baño su cabeza y asintió, de inmediato el herbologo solto su mano,- Hubiera entendido que no aceptaras mi propuesta por que simplemente estuvieras con otro y no te interesara,- negó,- pero que decidieras por mi, Hermione eso no puede ser,- la castaña se puso de pie.

\- Pero yo no querria arrastrarlos,- dijo.

\- ¿A donde?,- el cuestiono.

\- Mi pasado es demasiado terrible, mis desiciones malas que influencia postiva podrá ser,- dijo la castaña.

\- Tu podrías ser la mejor influencia,- grito el mago,-eres increiblemnte buena, inteligente, tu presencia era suficiente para ambos, inlcuso tu pasado es algo que no tenias que decir, yo asi quería estar a tu lado, sin saber nada mas que era tu presente y si querías tu futuro, el pasado es eso un adiós de lo un dia fuimos.

\- Pero mi pasado estaba presente,- exclamo la bruja.

\- Y despues lo enfrentaste,- refuto el mago,- ese era el momento para avanzar.

\- ¡Y lo hice!,- grito la bruja,- por eso me entregue a ti, porque por una vez en mi vida quise ser feliz,- en ese punto la bruja estaba llorando,- pero cuando desperté, supe que no podia arrastrarlos a un mundo oscuro que aun embargaba mi alma, no me merecía a alguien tan bueno como tu para mancillarlo con lo que fui.

\- ¿Y que fuiste?

\- Una cualquiera,- susurro,- dormi con cuanto hombre se me puso enfrente,- explico, el mago se acerco a ella.

\- Si me conocieras sabrias que eso no me interesa, yo lo que mas anhelo es tu compañía, lo demás no tiene valor, ya que la me importa es quien eres, no con quien dormiste,- la bruja se quedo callada,- aun asi no puedo creer que hayas dudado de quien soy, me conocer y jamás te juzgaría, esperaba que eso lo supieras.

\- Ambos cambiamos,- dijo la bruja.

\- Claro que si, somos mayores y mas maduros, alguna ves en Hogwarts tu fuiste mi amor platónico, quien me ayudaba en pociones, quien me defendía.- rio por lo bajo,- ahora que soy un adulto, esa admiración se convirtió en un amor, que no puedo arrancarme del corazón,- la castaña sintio su boca secarse,- te quiero,- declaro el mago.

\- Yo quiero estar contigo,- dijo la bruja.

\- No se en que sentido quieras estar conmigo,- dijo el mago,- si como amiga, como amante o pareja,- suspiro,- pero entiende que debes decidirlo, ya que no entrare en un juego el cual no podre jugar,- tomo su mano,- no puedo ofrecerte una aventura, porque te quiero y mereces algo mejor que vivir en el anonimato,- beso su dorso,- puedo tener tu amistad como hasta ahora, lo cual hara pueda vivir con ello,- por ultimo beso si frente,- y si por azares del destino te das cuenta de que quieres ser mi pareja, te aceptare gustoso, pero quiero que lo pienses bien, porque no deseo que mañana te arrepientas y te vayas, ya que podre con una desilusión pero también debo pensar en Sophia,- la castaña estaba en blanco desde el momento en que salio de su boca la frase de quiero estar contigo, en ella estaba impreso su deseo y en ese momento no supo que mas decir, ya que el la quería pero ¿Qué espera? Se pregunto.

\- ¿En verdad me quieres?,- cuestiono la bruja.

\- Siento mucho mas que eso por ti,- fue la respuesta del mago.

\- Aunque tenga un pasado,- el la callo con un dedo en sus labios.

\- Todos tenemos uno, el problema es que no debemos permitir que este nos defina, tu ere alguien increíble y único por eso me atrapaste,- dijo el pelinegro.

\- Gracias,- dijo simplemente.

\- ¿Porque?

\- Por quererme,- la castaña se levanto de puntillas y beso sus labios, de manera delicada, sintió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, sus brazos se posaron en la cintura de la bruja mientras ella lo abrazaba en su cuello. Ambos se demostraron con ese beso lo mucho que se querían.

En ese momento Hermione supo que estaba en el lugar correcto y el herbologo que no importaba, nada mas que la mujer que tenia en sus brazos.

.

_Porque todo mi ser ama todo de ti_

_Ama todas tus curvas y aristas_

**_Tus perfectas imperfecciones_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el jardín de la villa Italiana, una pareja cenaba en una pequeña mesa, sentados frente a frente, despues de aquella discusión donde ambos supieron que no podían estar separados y Hermione se habia quitado un gran peso de encima, ellos decidieron intentarlo, al final ella no volveria a huir y el le demostró su amor a no importarle su pasado, sus malas decisiones o su promiscuidad.

Estaban simplemente felices, a pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo, sentían que no podían dejar de demostrarse su amor, la castaña y el herbologo habian tratado el tema con Sophia y ella lo acepto, ya que adoraba a Hermione,

A pesar del grandioso momento, la castaña tenia que tratar un tema importante con su ahora pareja, ya que novio consideraba muy vago para etiquetarlo.

\- Yo quería que tratáramos un tema,- comento la bruja,- no quiero arruinar el ambiente pero,- el mago le tomo la mano por sobre la mesa.

\- Entiendo, tenemos vidas que atender, asi que dime,- ella sonrio.

\- Se que piensas no necesaria la siguiente explicación, pero te la dare,- el hombre sonrio, aunque se negara ella hablaría,- cuando estuvimos juntos, yo no quise perjudicarte, asi que tontamente crei que aceptando la propuesta de Draco de estar con el me ayudaría a olvidarte, se que es inmaduro,- bajo la cabeza,- pero crei que seria lo mejor.

\- Te dije que tu pasado no me interesa,- suspiro el mago,- mientras no lo vuelvas a hacer,- ella asintió, al ver que ella jugaba con sus dedos sobre la mano de el pregunto,- ¿Algo mas?,- ella asintió.

\- Una,- medito un poco,- bueno dos cosas mas,- el sonrio,- deseo que lo nuestro funcione,- lo miro,- asi que dimitiré de mi cargo como embajadora,- el mago iba a intervenir y ella lo detuvo,- se que diras que no es necesario pero lo es, no podemos tener una relación a distancia, por lo tanto dejare el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional o de lo contrario seguirán enviándome de viaje y la realidad es que quiero sentar cabeza,- el asintió.

\- Mientras tu desees eso por mi es perfecto, n quiero que te alejes de lo que te gusta.

\- Claro que no,- ella sonrio,- si me convertí en embajadora fue para alejarme de Londres y el departamento de cooperación nunca me gusto,- ella sonrio,- siempre he amado estar en la aplicación de la ley mágica a lo que lleva otra cosa,- el la insto a seguir,- que seguramente estare desempleada un tiempo,- sonrio,- porque debo esperar a que se abra un espacio en el departamento,- segundos despues sonrio con un toque seductor,- asi que espero el profesor de herbologia me deje ser su asistente, al menos hasta que regrese al ministerio,- el pelinegro aun timido cuando Hermione se ponía seductora se sonrojo.

\- Cla-ro,- dijo tartamudeando,- si tu quieres,- de inmediato la bruja rio.

\- No te pongas nervioso,- le guiño un ojo,- espero no estar desempleada mucho tiempo, porque me vuelvo loca cuando no tengo nada que hacer,- ambos sonrieron.

\- Ere igual a Sophia,- ambos rieron mas,- ¿Cuál era el otro tema?,- cuestiono el mago.

\- En realidad es un tema que me pone nerviosa,- comento la bruja,- es algo que no te confesé,- le mago la observo fijamente,- cuando perdi a mi bebe,- el oelinegro asintio,- los medicos me informaron que nunca podría ser mama de nuevo,- ella bajo la mirada,- entenderia si no me aceptaras despues de esto, yo creo que a lomejor deseas mas hijos...

\- No sigas,- dijo el hombre deteniendo su palabrería,- quiero estar a tu lado, si no puedes ser mama, podemos tomar otros recursos, adoptar por ejemplo,- ella asintio,- ademas ya tenemos una hija.,- la bruja asintió. Hasta ese momento no se habla planteado la posibilidad de que Sophia podria verla como algo mas que una amiga, como ella misma le decia.

\- Tienes razón ya tenemos una hermosa pequeña,- dijo emocionada. Continuaron con su improvisado baile hasta que el interrumpió de nuevo

\- ¿Estas segura de dejar lo que haces por mi?,- cuestiono el mago.

\- Cuando se ama se puede sacrificar lo que menos valor tienes en tu vida,- suspiro,- ademas no estoy dejando de ser quien soy, solo hare lo que verdaderamente me gusta,- el asintió. Continuaron bailando hasta que el mago hablo.

\- Sabias que mi abuela te adoraba, decía que tu serias una gran pareja,- ella sonrio.

\- Me hubiera gustado verla,- el mago asintió,- estuvieron de esa forma hasta que ella pregunto,- ¿De verdad no te importa mi pasado?,- el mago se detuvo.

\- Claro que no,- la miro directamente a los ojos,- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y creeme que siento mucho por ti,- ella sonrio, al no verla segura arego,- si lo que esperas es que te grite o insulte, no lo hare, porque simplemente no tengo motivos para hacerlo,- levanto su mentón,- no puedo vivir sin ti, se que es fuerte decirlo a dos dias de inciar algo, pero lo cierto es que desde que te volvi a ver y fue testigo de quien eres me cautivaste, te sere sincero el que fueras dulce con mi hija, ayudo a verte con otros ojos, ahora puedo decir que te amo,- ella se quedo de piedra,- tu tienes mi corazón y puedes hacer lo que desees con el.

\- ¿Y si deseo quedármelo?,- el sonrio.

\- Adelante,- momentos despues se besaron. Demostrándose de esa forma su amor.

Momentos despues un sonido característico de una aparición sonó en el jardín, de inmediato se separaron, dejando desconsertado al herbologo, ya que solo una persona autorizada podría aparecerse en la villa, puso detrás de el a Hermione, hasta que una persona salio de las sombras, Neville abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de quien era, lo unico que logro decir fue su nombre.

\- Elizabeth…


	29. Capitulo 29: Realidad

**Hola mis queridos lectores lo primero que dire sera ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!, los felicito atrasados porque el jueves no pude actualizar, upps pero no pude escribir mucho y me tarde mas en terminar el capitulo. Les tengo que decir que gracias por un año mas acompañándome en esta actividad que amo hacer y es escribir, adoro que aun sigan conmigo, por sus comentarios tan agradables, no me extiendo porque abajo deje una super nota, léanla porfavor. Espero disfruten.**

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**Capitulo 29: Realidad.**

En una elegante oficina una mujer estaba, escribiendo furiosamente en un pergamino, intentando de esa forma alejar malos pensamientos de su mente, ella estaba no enojada pero si preocupada. Recordando el motivo de su preocupación, ya que este tenia nombre y apellido.

_Cuando estaban en el hermoso jardín, viendo como ante ellos se materializaba una mujer que el herbologo creyó jamás volvería a ver, decir que se sintió sorprendido fue poco, en realidad estaba incrédulo que fuera ella, lo que hizo que asimilara la realidad era que pudo aparecerse en los terrenos de la villa, y eso no lo podría hacer un imitados aun con la mejor poción multijugos pues imitar las huellas mágicas era imposible._

_Por su parte la bruja, castaña estaba desconcertada desde el momento en que ese nombre habia salido de la boca de su ahora pareja._

\- _¿Pero que?,- dijo el mago antes de que la rubia se lanzara a el para abrazarlo, cosa que descoloco a Hermione, sintiendo de inmediato un nudo en el estomago y ganas de lanzar una maldición._

\- _Yo te extrañe,- dijo la rubia,- amor,- en ese punto la castaña estaba a punto de sacar su varita. Por un instante el herbologo no dijo nada. Hasta que escucho un resoplido detrás de el, recordando quien estaba acompañándolo, puso sus manos en la cintura de la rubia y la separo._

\- _Elizabeth,- repitió su nombre, sintiendo nostalgia y al mismo tiempo nada mas, que eso,- no se que paso, necesito que me expliques muchas cosas,- la rubia lo observo y pareció sorprendida al notar por primera vez a Hermione._

\- _Claro que hablaremos querido pero a solas en familia,- dijo retomando su forma habitual de hablar._

\- _Ella es parte de mi familia,- anuncio el pelinegro, puntualizando el mi, cosa que pareció dolerle a la rubia._

\- _Pero yo soy tu esposa,- replico ofendida, cosa que molesto al herbologo._

\- _Te fuiste por años, haciéndome creer que estabas muerta,- dijo con enojo,- dejaste a tu hija, regresas años después y que ¿Esperabas?._

\- _Yo no me fui,- dijo la bruja,- me secuestraron,- en ese momento el pelinegro se pasmo, la castaña sintiéndose una intrusa camino hacia la casa sin hacer ruido. Pasando esa como una de las peores noches de su vida, jamás creyó sentirse mas infeliz._

_Al dia siguiente la castaña, observo como ambos seguían charlando desde una ventana, no había hablado con el pero sin duda intuía que necesitaban espacio, así que dejo una nota diciéndole que iba a Francia a arreglar sus asuntos laborales, que cuando estuviera listo la buscara, fue a la habitación de Sophia y le dio un beso._

_Cuando se fue por la chimenea hacia su antiguo departamento, sabia que en ese lugar dejaba su corazón, porque aunque pareciere pronto lo amaba demasiado._

En ese momento lagrimas caían por su rostro pues se sentía muy triste, ella tomo la decisión de irse porque sabía que el jamás se lo pediría si lo necesitaba, el tenia que solucionar todo con su ex, o en realidad esposa, ya que aun estaban casados.

Aun recordaba que hizo su mago cuando leyó la carta, por un momento que no lo tomaria en cuanta al ver de nuevo a esa bruja, pero satisfactoriamente no fue de esa forma.

_Cuando la bruja llego a su antiguo departamento en Francia, sintió nostalgia ya que cuando lo dejo hacia ya casi un año, lo único que deseaba era regresar, ahora lo odiaba estar en ese lugar y mas sola._

_Ella se preguntaba porque cuando la visa parecía sonreírle volvia a sumergirse en la mierda, ya habia pasado penurias, cuando por fin pensaba que seria feliz, llega algo mas para destruirla._

_En ese instante se sentía furiosa, quería morirse sin duda, ese era el dolor que jamás habia experimentado._

_Limpio su departamento con magia, mando una nota al ministerio Frances para informar de su llegada, camino por el lugar y decidio que ese dia no comeria, ya al dia siguiente haría las compras, dejando ese momento sumergirse en su tristeza ya que al dia siguiente no dejaría que nadie la viera de esa forma, una cosa es que Neville la conociera como es, pero otros jamás._

_Ese dia se durmio con lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos, esperando el dia siguiente fuera mejor que ese._

_Cuando se levanto a la mañana siguiente, el mundo volvió a caer a sus hombros, observando el lugar donde estaba, recordó todo lo vivido, se ducho y se vistio como siempre, al verse en el espejo penso en ponerse su hechizo, pero ya no sentía la necesidad asi que no lo llevo a cabo._

_Moldeo sus risos y se marcho al ministerio Francés._

_Sin lugar a dudas, volver a su antiguo puesto le recordaba lo mucho que extrañaba, Londres. El ministerio donde en los pasillos encontraba a sus amigos, en ocasiones a antiguos compañeros de escuela, en Francia si bien eran conocidos, no habia nadie que pudiera llamar familia._

_Se preguntaba como ¿Alguien puede cambiar de perspectiva?, ella antes no quería estar en ese lugar y ahora lo añoraba, sabiendo que no veria caras amigas en mucho tiempo, abrió la puerta de su despacho esperando ver a la nueva asistente o definitivamente no encontrar a nadie._

\- _Jefa,- escucho una voz, sumamente conocida, cuando levanto el rostro observo un huracán rojo._

\- _Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas jefa,- le informo como siempre que su amiga la llamaba con formalidad, segundos despues sonrieron._

\- _Te recuerdo que siempre te llamo asi cuando alguien esta en tu oficina,- ella asintió, preguntándole discretamente quien era,- mejor entra porque ya tiene tiempo que te esperan,- ella asintió y abrió la puerta de su oficina,- mas tarde hablamos,- le comento sabiendo que deseaba preguntarle porque estaba en Francia, si debia estar en Londres. _

\- _Buenos dias,- dijo con formalidad,- disculpen la espera,- recordo que dijo que la esperaban en plural,- no tenia nada programado,- cuando se dio vuelta su corazón dio un gran salto._

\- _Hermione,- una voz alegre la llamo haciendo que ella sonriera ampliamente, de inmediato se levanto y la abrazo,- mi papi me dijo que estabas trabajando y debíamos venir porque no estarías en la villa con nosotros por unos dias, ella observo al pelinegro y este la veía serio._

\- _Si mi amor,- afirmo arrodillándose frente a ella,- tengo que quedarme unos dias, ya que debo entregas mis últimos trabajos,- le omento._

\- _Como en la escuela,- la castaña asintió._

\- _Exacto como en la escuela,- ambas se sonrieron._

\- _Te voy a extrañar,- la abrazo con fuerza._

\- _Yo también, pero nos escribiremos diario,- ella asintió, cuando se soltaron la puerta de la oficina se abrió, la castaña entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que estaba eschado seguramente al oir que se habia despedido de Sophia, intervino para que hablara con Neville, solo que en lugar de enojarse sonrio._

\- _Puedo llevar a esa lindura por unos dulces,- afirmo mas que preguntar._

\- _Solo que no coma muchos,- dijo el pelinegro, dándole unos galeones a su hija, la castaña sonrio pero el aun estaba un poco serio. Cuando al fin se quedaron solos, ella pensaba abrazarlo pero el la detuvo con sus palabras,- otra vez,- dijo enojado,- otra vez decides por mi Hermione,- agrego._

\- _No se de que hablas,- se hio la inocente._

\- _No te quiero ofender,- aseguro,- pero quedamos en que no lo garias de nuevo, somos pareja y las cosas se decidirán entre amos,- afirmo._

\- _Que tu esposa llegue despues de que la creiste muerta no es algo que se discula, es claro que necesitabas espacio, para hablar con ella,- afirmo la bruja._

\- _Claro que necesitaba hablar con ella,- dijo,- pero irte,- comento,- entiendo que te sintieras incomoda, pero ¿Sin decirme?,- le cuestiono._

\- _Tu estabas ocupado,- le dijo mientras no lo veía a los ojos._

\- _No lo hagas de nuevo,- le dijo,- no te cierres, no creas que no eres importante para mi,- le suplico,- que Elizabeth haya regresado no cambia nada,- afirmo._

\- _¡Cambia todo por Merlin!,- grito,- ella es tu esposa porque no están divorciados,- aseguro,- yo sobro en esa ecuación, porque entendería que tu desearas arreglar tu pasado con ella,- el hombre avanzo y la tomo de los brazos._

\- _No lo repitas,- cuando Hermione vio sus ojos, y supo que hablaba enserio,- ella no es nadie para mi, tu eres mi presente y futuro,- momentos después el la besaba, tomándola de su rostro, ambos sintieron era electricidad y felices, muy satisfechos._

\- _No quiero perderte,- afirmo la joven, sintiéndose vulnerable por primera vez en años._

\- _Nunca me perderás,- le beso la punta de la nariz,- por que te amo,- se abrazaron sintiéndose reconfortados,- no quiero que creas que te quiero lejos, ya que tu eres mi familia, por lo tanto todo lo relacionado a nosotros los solucionamos los tres, ya que Sophia participa,- ella sonrio._

\- _Lo se ahjora estoy segura de ello,- afirmo la joven,- pero esto lo tienen que arreglar ustedes,- sonrio con nostalgia,- aunque cuando finalice mis obligaciones ire a la villa,- lo observo fijamente,- ya que defenderé lo mio, como buena Gryffindor,- le dijo sin ninguna duda._

\- _Y yo peleare por nosotros, como un buen león, ya que ambos le haremos honor a nuestra casa,- los dos sonrieron._

\- _Te amo,- dijo Hermione._

\- _Y yo te amo,- la beso fuertemente,- esto solo es una paso mas a nuestra relación,- afirmo,- te extrañare asi que espero termines pronto aquí,- ella asintió._

\- _En una semana mas o menos,- se besaron sabiendo que seria la ultima vez en dias. Con un ultimo te amo en susurros, el mago salio por la puerta, la bruja por primera vez en años, se permitió llorar nuevamente por un hombre, solo que esta vez la lagrimas no era por un desamor, si no por la promesa de un futuro con el hombre de su vida._

Eso le dio esperanzas de que tal vez, pudiera estar juntos, aunque debía ser sincera, ella fue o era su primer amor, además tenían una familia cosa que ella nunca destruiría, al final podia luchar contra muchas cosas, pero jamás contra el verdadero amor.

Cosa que pensaba Neville aun tenia por su mujer.

Realmente la bruja no sabia lo equivocada que estaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En una hermosa villa una mujer rubia, estaba sentada en el jardín, tratando de jugar con una niña muy parecida a ella, esta solo la observaba sin decir nada, ya que la pequeña extraña a la persona que consideraba su propia madre.

Cuando el padre de la pequeña observo con mas detenimiento la incomodidad de su pequeña, se acerco y puso una mano sobre su hombro para darle mas seguridad.

\- Papi,- lo llamo la niña,- ¿Puedo escribirle una nota a Hermione?,- cuestiono, la rubia mayor abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras que el pelinegro sonrio,

\- Claro que si, solo no la presiones, sobre regresar,- la rubia sonrio.

\- Si papi, ella me dijo en la carta de ayer que estaba haciendo su trabajo final de su trabajo,- ambos sonrieron, pues en los 5 dias que habian estado separados Sophia le escribia diariamente a Hermione. cuando la niña se marcho, la mujer observo molesta a Neville.

\- ¿Por qué la dejas tener contacto con ella?,- pregunto Elizabeth.

\- Porque ella es mi pareja, es con quien compartiré mi vida,- le aseguro el mago.

\- Pero yo soy tu esposa y la madre de Sophia,- le reclamo.

\- Claro que lo eres, lo primero lo cambiaremos, ya que como te dije no me interesa seguir casado contigo y lo segundo jamás lo impediré, tu puedes convivir con ella cuanto quieras,- suspiro,- siempre y cuando ella quiera,- al ver la cara de su aun esposa supo que se habia excedido, el puso una mano en su hombro y suspiro,- perdón no quería ser grosero,- se disculpo, ella lo observo con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos ser una familia?,- le cuestiono.

\- Ha pasado mucho,- dijo el,- tu no estas bien, acabas de salir de un secuestro,- el tomo sus dos hombros,- por favor Elizabeth solucionemos eso primero, vamos al ministerio, denunciemos ese hecho hagamos algo,- la bruja lo empujo poniéndose de pie.

\- No,- fue su enérgica respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué?,- cuestiono,- ¿No quieres que paguen?, por Merlin almenos hablame de cómo fue todo lo que te ocurrió,- grito,- hasta ahora huyes del tema, no se vamos con un psicólogo para que te ayude pero haz algo,- el herbologo estaba ansioso, por una parte extrañaba a Hermione y por otra le aturdía la actitud de su esposa, Hermione en una carta le dijo, que no la presionara que su silencio se debia al trauma.

\- Tengo miedo,- dijo la bruja al ver la cara del rubio,- por eso acudi a esta casa era lo único conocido para mi,- comento. El suavizo la expresión.

\- Te comprendo y de verdad no quiero presionar, pero deseo que hagas algo, se que no puedo desplazarte de todo lo que recuerdas, pero intenta ayudarte,- la rubia volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Lo único que me ayudaría serias tu,- comento,- yo aun te amo,- la bruja se acerco al pelinegro, cuando ella intento abrazarlo el se alejo.

\- Sabes que no puedo,- la rubia suspiro,- amo a alguien mas.

\- Pero yo estoy aquí, para ti,- el negó.

\- Elizabeth no quiero herirte, pero lo nuestro como pareja termino,- le aseguro,- sin embargo algo nos unira para siempre y es Sophia, como padres siempre estaremos con ella y ten por seguro que jamás te abandonare.

\- Pero ella no me quiere,- comento.

\- No te conoce,- le rebatió,- dale tiempo,- la bruja pareció no muy satisfecha.

\- ¿Pero como la gano si ella se interpone entre nosotras?,- el mago no comprendió,- de Hermione,- dijo con desprecio,- si Sophia sigue manteniendo contacto con ella jamás me querra,- el mago se molesto.

\- ¿A caso ves a Hermione?,- ella negó,- se fue para darnos privacidad, no te confundas, si Sophia no esta contigo bien, es porque no te conoce, no porque Hermione este en su vida,- la bruja frunció el ceño.

\- No la quiero en la vida de nuestra hija,- exigió.

\- Es una pena, porque ella es parte de la familia, no puedes esperar regresar y que las cosas estén como cuando no estuviste.

\- ¡Me secuestraron!,- grito.

\- Pues hagamos algo al respecto,- comento,- si te quedas callada siempre tendras miedo,- se levanto y antes de irse agrego,- tengo amigos que pueden ayudarte,- segundos despues se marchaba hacia la casa para mandarle una nota a Hermione.

El herbologo sabia que era cruel con su mujer, pero lo cierto es que no comprendía el porque no hacer algo para detener a quienes la tuvieron cautiva por años.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione frunció el ceño al leer la nota de Neville, puesto que no comprendí el porque de su desconfianza con su, bueno ella, entendía que el modo en que llego fue extraño, pero no totalmente inaudito, simplemente ella regreso a su hogar, que haya encontrado a Neville pues fue una casualidad, eso se decía la bruja.

Tampoco ella comprendía el porque no denunciar, sin embargo al haber leído libros de psicología comprendía que la mujer tenia paranoia, cosa recurrente en victimas de secuestro, necesitaba un ambiente conocido y si el herbologo la seguía presionando nunca se levantaría la bruja, eso pensaba la heroína de guerra.

Por ese motivo fue que se alejo y aunque ansiaba regresar sabia que tenia que esperar, solo rogaba a Merlin que ella no consiguiera enamorarlo de nuevo. Pensando el ello siguió apresurándose para terminar su ultimo informe como embajadora de Inglaterra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa tarde la castaña, estaba caminando por los archivos del ministerio, estaba matando el tiempo, pues estaba esperando a una cena que tenia esa noche para que le presentaran al nuevo embajador de alguna manera le sorprendía que la sustituyeran tan pronto lo cual era bastante lógico, ya que su puesto era necesario jamás quedarse vacio.

Asi que como ya habia entregado su ultimo informe ahora buscaba un poco de lectura ligera. Leyendo los estantes encontró un índice de criaturas mágicas, ella continuo leyendo hasta que encontró un titulo que le llamo bastante la atención en ese decía.

_Viudas negras._

Tomo el libro y se fue leyéndolo hacia su oficina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En un elegante salón, se encontraba una hermosa bruja vestifa pulcramente, habia llegado tarde a la reunión ya que el libro que encontró la dejo estupefacta, si no fuera por Elizabeth seguramente no habría llegado ala reunión, donde le presentarían a su sucesor, su gran amiga estaba a su lado puesto que ambas en ese momento entregarían sus nombramiento como miembros del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional.

\- ¿Tienes idea de quien es?,- cuestiono Cassandra.

\- No tengo idea,- comento la castaña,- pero debe ser alguien con quien ya hayamos trabajado, debe tener experiencia,- agrego la bruja.

\- Tienes razón, crei que tardarían en hallar al sustituto para tu cargo,- comento como si nada.

\- Yo igual,- ambas se miraron con un poco de tristeza, ya que amaban trabajar juntas, solo esperaban que en el futuro lo lograran de igual forma.

\- Pronto lo veraz,- comento la pelirroja,- el te ama,- agrego sabiendo que ella temia que la dejara por su aun esposa.

\- Eso espero,- dijo bajito, la mujer a su lado iba agregar algo, lamentablemente la puerta las interrumpió.

\- Señorita Granger,- saludo el ministro,- es un placer saludarla, lamento que sea en estas circunstancias, la extrañaremos,- la castaña saludo con respeto.

\- Gracias Ministro, igual extrañare el ministerio,- ambos sonrieron.

\- Señora Black,- saludo a la pelirroja,- será lamentable perderlas,- ambas sonrieron,- bueno a lo que nos importa en esta reunión,- extendió la mano como indicando la entrada a alguien,- les presentare a quien ocupara su cargo señorita Granger, debo decir que me sorprendió encontrar a alguien ta capacitado de manera pronta,- la castaña asintió,- pase,- indico a quien fuere estuviera esperando,- les presento al nuevo embajador, el señor Draco Lucius Malfoy,- la castaña abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Cuando se giro pudo ver a Draco impecable como siempre, le sonrio de lado e ignorando a Cassandra saludo.

\- Hola Hermione,- la castaña suspiro jamás creyo verlo tan pronto.

\- Malfoy,- saludo con indiferencia,- me alegra que hayas obtenido el puesto,- la bruja saco un pergamino y se lo entrego,- esto te nombrara como nuevo embajador,- el al tomar el papel roso sus manos con las de ella, la bruja se sintió nerviosa y retiro su extremidad.

\- ¿Solo asi sera el adiós de Hermione?,- cuestiono el mago,- me niego,- agrego sin que nadie dijera nada,- deseo hacerle una fiesta, gastos que correrán por mi cuenta, si quieres,- afirmo a la bruja.

\- Gracias pero lamentablemente no podre,- dijo,- tengo que recoger la oficina y demás actividades,- el negó.

\- Debo insistir una de las mejores embajadora debe retirarse como Merlín manda,- insistió.

\- Debe aceptar Señorita,- se interpuso el ministro.

\- Yo de verdad,- la castaña no sabia como negarse, estaba frente a su ahora ex jefe y en ese momento necesitaba las mejores referencias, ademas no dejaría que el pensara que huía de el,- esta bien,- acepto al no quedarle mas remedio.

\- Excelente,- dijo Draco,- espere mi nota,- la castaña levanto una ceja al notar la misma expresión de ella a cuando lo invitaba a tener sexo,- y dígame ¿Me muestra mi oficina?,- extendiendo una mano a la bruja, esta no quería ir con el, ya que aun estaba furiosa por lo que le hizo.

\- Yo lo hare,- dijo Cassandra, salvando a su amiga,- esa es mi función como ex asistente de la embajadora,- tomo el brazo del mago, viendo como este fruncía el ceño, ambos salieron de la oficina y Hermione fue directo a terminar el libro que tanto interés despertó en ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione caminaba lentamente, hacia el restaurante donde seria la cena que amablemente Malfoy había organizado, ella quería estrangularlo, ya que desde que lo vio ese dia no dejaba de perseguirla, mandándole flores y siendo atento cuando se lo encontraba por los pasillos del ministerio, ese mismo dia fue el ultimo para ella y Cassandra, la bruja estaba nostálgica por terminar una parte de su vida, y al mismo tiempo feliz por poder comenzar otra.

Ella iria sola a la cena, ya que su querida amiga se habia regresado a Londres pues no soportaba mas la distancia con su esposo, la pelirroja argumento que habría muchas personas en dicha celebración asi que no tenia que temer estar a solas con el rubio, la castaña sabia que tenia razón, pero no deseaba enfrentarse a Malfoy, ya que no sabia como reaccionaria, el le mintió como en su pasado Charlie, haciéndola sensible a ese tipo de acciones.

Por suerte Neville no se enfado mucho o eso creía cuando le dijo por nota que Draco estaba en Francia, asi que por ese lado estaba mas tranquila.

Cuando por fin llego a las puertas del lugar, se sorptendio que se viera tan tranquilo, asi que leyendo la nota verificando el nombre se percato que era el correcto, se encogió de hombros y antes de poder realizar cualquier otra acción las puertas del lugar se abrieron, junto con algunas antorchas, la bruja comenzó a caminar hacia el interior, pensando que con lo egocentrista que era Malfoy era normal que hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando estuvo de pie en la entrada del lugar, observo varias cosas, la primera que el sitio estaba vacio, que habia solamente una mesa en el centro y por ultimo al rubio de pie frente a ella extendiendo una mano para que entrara al lugar.

\- Me permites,- comento el rubio con su mejor tono pomposo, la castaña al ver su mano cerca de ella, se hizo hacia atrás, resoplando y estando a punto de sacar su varita, cuando el rubio observo la acción, la retiro de su alcance con un hechizo no verbal, la bruja entrecerró los ojos, evidentemente furiosa.

\- Dame mi varita,- exigió.

\- No la necesitaras,- respondió poniendo en su rostro su maldita sonrisa de superioridad.

\- No lo pediré de nuevo,- dijo la bruja, el rubio no queriendo acceder propuso.

\- Yo te doy tu varita si prometes quedarte,- la bruja negó fervientemente.

\- No se a que demonios juegas, pero creeme que lo ultimo que esta en mis planes es cenar contigo,- el rubio disimulo su semblante ocultando su dolor por el comentario, sabia que seria difícil pero no desaprovecharía esa ultima oportunidad con ella.

\- Solo quiero que hablemos, la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos no fue la mejor y necesito explicarme,- comento.

\- ¿Qué necesitas explicar?,- cuestiono con ironia la bruja.

\- Lo que sucedió en la fiesta,- la castaña negó.

\- Eso no necesita explicación, es claro lo que pretendías, pero calma que no es tu culpa,- dijo,- es mia por confiar en ti y pretender que realmente no seguías siendo como en Hogwarts,- el rubio resoplo.

\- Mi propuesta era sincera, deseaba hacerte mi esposa,- dijo,- en realidad sigo deseándolo,- el rubio de su saco saco una caja de terciopelo,- es tuyo si lo aceptas,- la castaña sonrio de lado.

\- No se con quien crees que hablas, pero,- medito un poco,- hipotérmicamente que aceptara, ¿Me contarías como fue que tus padres terminaron involucrándose en esa propuesta?,- el rubio suspiro,- no soy estúpida Malfoy, se perfectamente que tu maldita clase, hace contratos matrimoniales, estas a punto de cumplir los 30 años, ¿Me diras que todo no fue por esa obligación?,- el rubio palideció, medito su respuesta, si lo aceptaba la perdia, pero si no, no podia engañarla mas.

\- Tienes razón,- el rubio se la jugo con la verdad,- todo era por un contrato, solo que mi relación contigo fue sincera,- ella levanto una ceja,- deseaba hacerte mi esposa para cumplirlo, aunque tarde o temprano te lo habría propuesto,- ella suspiro.

\- No puedo decir lo desepcinada que me siento,- ella puso una mano sobre su hombro, a pesar de todo su tiempo juntos fue hermoso,- yo crei que en verdad podríamos estar juntos, pero no es posible cuando todo inicia con mentiras, yo,- la bruja sintió ganas de llorar,- busco en una relación sinceridad y tu no la diste desde que inicio, lo que fuera que tuviéramos,- el rubio agrego.

\- Se que no lo arreglare pronto,- suspiro,- pero podemos hacer algo,- ella negó.

\- Independietemente que ahora seas sincero, no podemos tener nada y larazon inicial es porque no te amo,- se lo dijo de golpe,- y lo se porque cuando supe de tu engaño, no me dolio mas alla de que odio las traiciones de cualquier tipo, pero se que no siento nada mas por ti que un profundo cariño,- el mago la observo a los ojos, de pronto una luz invadió su cabeza y comprendió el motivo por el cual ella lo rechazaba, el mago se avalanzo hacia la bruja y la tomo de la nuca, pengando de esa forma sus labios, el empezó a moverlos, esperando la reaccion de ella, al notar que no sucedia, intento con su boca invadir la suya, la castaña estaba desconcertada y habiendo crecido entre muggles reacciono, primero golpeándolo en la entrepierna y en segundo lugar dándole un puñetazo, el rubio se hizo hacia atrás y ella lo contemplo,- no quería que terminaramos mal,- suspiro,- no quiero volverte a ver.

\- Hermione,- la llamo.

\- No Draco, comprende que no podemos estar junto, lo que vivimos fue excitante y creeme que agradezco cada gesto que tuviste conmigo, aunque no supieras cuando ni como me ayudaste en muchas ocaciones, pero no permitiré mas traiciones en mi vida, la tuya sin duda fue la ultima que vivi, asi que te pido en nombre de lo que alguna vez tuvimos que te alejes y me dijes vivir para que tu también lo puedas haces,- ella extendió su mano y el mago le entrego su varita.

\- Una pregunta mas,- dijo el mago,- ¿Te hubieras quedado conmigo si no te hubiera engañado?,- ella sonrio.

\- La realidad es que no lo se, posiblemente si,- la bruja se acerco y beso su mejilla,- gracias por todo Draco, no puedo desearte mal u odiarte, pero tampoco puedo amarte como tu quisieras, te deseo lo mejor,- con una ultima mirada dijo,- se feliz.

Momentos despues la bruja caminaba lejos del lugar, pensando que Draco no tenia la culpa de todas sus acciones, puesto que su crianza y lo que el creía sus obligaciones lo llevaron a realizar actos que igual el no deseaba hacer, por ejemplo lo ocurrido durante la guerra.

Solo que esto ultimo no podría quitarle toda la culpa, puesto que el era mayor y decidió por voluntad usarla y eso no se lo perdonaría a nadie, ya habían sido muchas mentitas e su vida y definitivamente no permitiría otra.

Una parte de ella se sentía aliviada y otra ansiosa por ver a su mago.

Por otra parte dentro del restáurate, el joven rubio soltó un grito que desagarraría a cualquiera esta acción estaba llena de frustración por haber alejado de su vida, lo único que tenia algo de valor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hola se que muchas me mataran por esta ultima escena, la realidad es que siempre desee hacer esto. No dejarla con Draco, pido mil perdones.**

**Cuando comencé a escribir este fic, lo planee con dos temporadas, en la primera la dejaría con Draco y en la segunda ella lo dejaría, al inicio pensé que seria por Viktor (me gusta mucho ese personaje), pero mi novio que le gusta mucho Neville me aconsejo que fuera con el y como planee involucrarlo mucho en la historia lo hice, no quiero que crean que no desee hacerles caso con sus peticiones que fuera Dramione pero en planes nunca fue de esa forma. Por eso en la clasificación de la historia entra la posibilidad que lo fuera. Se que algunas me abandonara e igualmente les agradezco que hayan leído hasta este punto, lamento decepcionarlas pero como siempre he dicho nunca escribiré algo que no me convensa, por otra parte las que aun lean el fic gracias de antemano.**

**Pd,- si quieres cruciar a alguien de que se quedara con Neville que sea a mi novio, el me dio la idea, aun le falta a la historia asi que falta por leer.**


	30. Capitulo 30: Verdades

**Este dia he desperado con una noticia triste, ya que me entere del fallecimiento de Alan Rickman, el fue un actor que independientemente diera la vida a Severus Snape, el personaje que mas me gusts de toda la saga, ademas de Hermione claro, siempre fue un actor que admire, no por su papel en Harry Potter, igual por todos sus personajes ya que su cinematografia es admirable. Hoy el mundo llora por su partida y se que muchos lo admirábamos, nunca lo conoci en persona y sonara raro mi sentir pero sin duda siempre estará en mi corazón, que en paz descanse un grande y solo puedo decir gracias por sus hermosas peliculas, y le digo hasta pronto al eterno Severus Snape.**

**Bueno me puse melancolica, les dejo un capitulo lleno de información, espero les guste y disfruten, gracias por sus comentarios de verdad muchas gracias.**

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

Capitulo 30: Verdades

En una habitacion llena de color y humeante de emociones, se encontraba una hermosa mujer rubia, en ese momento se encontraba sentada en su cama, con un pequeño bulto en cada brazo. Sonreía feliz y si alguna vez su mirada fue soñadora, en ese momento era aun mas.

La joven estaba rodeada de sus amigos, quienes se desvivían en palabras de aliento y cariños a la ahora madre.

\- Son hermosos,- decía una flamante pelirroja, que sostenía la mano de su esposo, quien a pesar de ser siempre comico, ese dia aguantaba las ganas de llorar, ya que la mujer que consideraba su hija que incluso entrego en el altar, en ese momento se habia convertido en mama, su esposa sonreía feliz por la noticia y conocer a los pequeños, el hombre tomo por los hombros a su mujer, acercándola a su cuerpo.

\- Me alegra que los tres estén bien,- comento a la pareja.

\- Gracias Sirius,- respondió la pequeña mama.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaran?,- pregunto Pansy.

\- Se llamaran, Lorcan y Lysander,- todos suspiraron por nombres de los niños, los cuales tomando en cuenta a su madre, lo lógico serian nombres originales. Antes de que alguno hablara, una voz se escucho en la habitacion.

\- De ti no podíamos esperar otros nombres,- comento una mujer que asomaba su cabeza desde la puerta,- ¿Llego tarde?,- pregunto.

\- Para nada Hermione,- sonrio la bruja, cuando esta se sento a lado de su amiga, agrego,- me alegra que hayas venido a conocer a tu ahijado,- la castaña sonrio y extendió los brazos para poder sostener a uno de los bebes, en el momento en que la bruja mas inteligente de su generación, logro sostener al pequeño, sonrio como hacia mucho no lo hacia, la sensación de tener a una vida contigo era abrumadora,- te presento a Lysander,- dijo Luna.

\- Mucho gusto precioso,- Hermione beso la frente del bebe y sintió como la magia de la bruja envolvía a su ahora ahijado, de esa forma aceptaba la peticion de cuidarlo de ahora en adelante, los padres sonrieron al ver como su hijo brillaba en señal de que el pacto no escrito estaba realizado, los presentes se asombraron y momentos despues sonrieron.

\- Gracias,- dijo la rubia,

\- Para nada,- la nueva madrina respondió, sonriendo,- yo debería agradecer que me permitas participar en este acontecimiento, tan importante,- la castaña beso la frente de su amiga y ambas observaron en silencio hacia ambas mujeres, dejándolas tener su pequeño momento. El silencioso rompió cuando Harry cuestiono.

\- ¿Y quien sera el otro padrino o Hermione sera de ambos?,- el castaño esposo de Luna, contesto.

\- En realidad el padrino ya acepto su cargo, fue a vernos al hospital, ayer,- los presentes observaron al niño que vivio como diciéndole ¿Encerio?. Este se encogió de hombros, sin saber el motivo de sus miradas, antes de que Sirius con su forma peculiar de ser, le aclarara el error al joven Potter, Hermione hizo lo propio.

\- No tienen que hablar como si no pudieran decir su nombre,- la castaña dejo al bebe en brazos del padre,- Malfoy y yo terminamos en buenos términos y,- hablo antes de que la interrumpieran,- se lo que paso con el tema de su familia, pero eso no influye en nada mas,- les aclaro a los presentes,- asi que hablen con libertad de el,- la castaña camino hacia Harry,- ¿Podemos hablar?,- el mago preocupado asintió,- no es nada grave, es una consulta,- este sonrio y camino a lado de su amiga saliendo por la puerta, los presentes observaron a los bebes, que ahora el que sostenía Luna, comia plácidamente.

Mas tarde ese dia, las brujas estaban en la recamara de la rubia, los bebes estaban durmiendo, mientras que ellas charlaban.

\- Sin ofender Hermione,- dijo Pansy,- pero te tomas con mucha calma lo que Draco te hizo,- la castaña negó.

\- No te negare que me molesto, mas que dolerme, logro ponerme furiosa, pero,- suspiro.

\- No lo amas,- agrego la pelinegra.

\- Exacto por ello no me afecto como, se supone debería ser,- las mujeres asintieron.

\- Además,- dijo Cassandra,- Hermione ya tiene nuevo galán,- ante la declaración de la esposa de Sirius, tanto la pelinegra como la rubia se quedaron calladas, mientras que la castaña quería golpear a su amiga,- es hora de que sepan que sales con Neville,- en ese instante Hermione asintió.

\- ¿Y donde esta?,- cuestiono Pansy. Por su parte Luna, observo intrigada a su amiga, se le notaba feliz, pero igualmente se veía preocupada.

\- Hay una situación con el,- en ese momento procedió a relatarles todo lo acontecido con Elizabeth. Todas quedaron en silencio, ya que ninguna sabia que decir, hasta que la recién estrenada madre, hablo.

\- ¿Y que haces aqui?,- cuestiono Luna,- deberías estar a su lado,- ante la declaración las brujas se sorprendieron, pues el tono que empleo la bruja no fue precisamente amable.

\- Yo confio en el,- se defendió la castaña.

\- Claro que si y no es por eso que te digo que vayas, es porque son pareja y como tal deben apoyarse en todo,- sentencio la bruja,- apuesto que si no fuera por su llegada, el te hubiera acompañado a Francia a finiquitar tu estadia allí,- la castaña asintió, comprendiendo el punto de su amiga,- por eso te pregunto ¿Qué esperas?, para hacer algo mas que extrañarlo.

La castaña comprendió a lo que se refería su amiga y en ese instante tomo una decisión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un hombre pelinegro, observaba a lo lejos a su aun esposa, ella simplemente se notaba diferente, claramente los años y el trauma hicieron mella en ella, los años han pasado por su cuerpo y sobretodo por su alma.

El herbologo recordaba que siempre tenia una mirada dulce que lo hacia perderse, ahora siendo a ella totalmente indiferente, claramente eso era consecuencia de su amor por su castaña.

Los cambios fueron evidentes para el hombre, porque de igual forma ahora cuando la tenia frente a frente, sentía escalofríos, estar cerca de ella era hasta cierto punto atemorizante.

El quería entender el porque, asi que dentro de sus especulaciones lo que se le ocurrió fue consultarlo con su amada por una carta, lamentablemente esa era su única forma actual de comunicar.

Su castaña no quería irrumpir en el reencuentro de Elizabeth y su hija, siendo claro que también pensaba que el necesitaba ese tiempo con la rubia, le intento decir de una y mil formas que no lo necesitaba, pero ella como siempre le ignoro.

Hermione suponía que era debido al tiempo y que la mujer que ahora estaba frente a el, era otra y no de la que el se había enamorado. Asi que haciendo caso a su amada supuso que a eso se debia el desapego con la madre de su hija.

Aunque hacia dias ciertas pesadillas habian regresado a sus sueños y el mago intentaba entender el motivo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la estancia de una hermosa casa, un hombre se encontraba acostado en l sofá durmiendo, tenia un pedazo de pergamino sobre su pecho, este estaba lleno de letras que momentos antes habian sido leidas por el mago.

Su rostro estaba impasible, detonaba descanso, se veía relajado y feliz en el mundo de los sueños, ya que nada podía perturbarlo.

Hasta que una mueca de dolor, aparecía en su rostro, fruncía el ceño, comenzó a mover su cuerpo, dejando caer sudor de su frente, sin lugar a dudas quien lo viere sabría que tenia pesadillas.

De pronto comenzó a murmurar, estas eran palabras que no tenían un claro entendimiento, el hombre a cada segundo se perturbaba mas y mas.

Todo termino hasta que de la chimenea salio una luz verde, anunciando la llegada de un visitante, un olor conocido llego a las fosas nasales del hombre, alertándolo se sentó de golpe, viendo frene a el, un rostro que amaba contorsionado por ¿Preocupación?, ella acariciaba su frente y suspiro aliviada cuando el despertó.

\- ¿Estas bien?,- cuestiono alarmada,- el hombre perplejo por su pregunta asintió.

\- ¿Por qué no lo estaria?,- respondió con un cuestionamiento,- ahora que estas a mi lado,- el mago vio que su novia se tensaba, el antes de preguntar observo como su bruja, giraba el rostro hacia su izquierda, el hizo lo mismo y vio parada a Elizabeth junto a ellos, comprendió el porque de la actitud de la castaña, el hombre se levanto mientras la castaña aun lo veía angustiada,- no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente,- aseguro el mago.

\- Pero estabas sudando y temblabas,- aseguro, el hombre negó con la cabeza.

\- Seguramente era una pesadilla,- el mago vio como su novia, asentía aun se veía angustiada, pero no pregunto mas, sabia que mas tarde hablarían de ello,- Hermione te presento a Elizabeth,- dijo el mago haciendo acopio de sus modales,- la madre de Sophia,- la rubia observo molesta al mago, cosa que hizo erizar los bellos del herbologo,- ella es Hermione mi novia,- termino la presentación, ambas mujeres se dieron la mano, cuando estas se unieron, compartieron un breve momento, donde ninguna se sintió cómoda.

\- Me alegra conocerte,- rompió el silencio la castaña.

\- Igualmente,- respondió la rubia. Al ver la tensión la castaña se giro hacia su novio.

\- Ire a ver a Sophia,- comento. Paso de largo a la rubia y camino directamente por el pasillo que daba donde estaba su pequeña, cuando estuvo fuera del lugar toco delicadamente al escuchar un pase, asomo la cabeza obteniendo como respuesta un grito lleno de emoción de la pequeña.

\- Herms,- grito antes de salir corriendo, la castaña se puse de cuclillas frente a la rubiecita y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo,- te extrañe,- dijo en el oído de la castaña.

\- Yo también,- respondió la bruja mayor. Ambas se separaron y caminaron hacia la cama.

\- ¿Ya terminaste tu trabajo?,- pregunto la pequeña.

\- Si,- respondió alegre,- ahora si puedo decir que soy libre de mi empleo,- ambas rieron,- ¿Qué cosas divertidas quieres que hagamos?,- cuestiono la castaña, en ese instante ambas se fundieron en una conversación lleno de planes y sonrisas.

0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando llego la hora de dormir de la rubia, la castaña la recostó a peticion de Sophia, en realidad fue un poco incomodo el momento, ya que fue durante la cena, la castaña cuando escucho que la pequeña de sus ojos, le pedia dormirla observo de inmediato al pelinegro, este asintió haciendo que la niña brincara al escuchar la respuesta, por el rabillo del ojo se percato de la clara molestia de Elizabeth.

la castaña al salir de la habitacion de su pequeña rubia, camino por el pasillo hacia la sala, donde observo a Neville con Elizabeth, claramente la situación no era agradable ya que su mago tenia el ceño fruncido y el rara vez se molestaba.

Para no interrumpir se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la habitacion de su mago, ya dentro se ducho rápidamente, se vistio con una ligera piyama que consistía en una camisa larga, cuando se paro frente al espejo de la habitacion, sintió unos brazos rodearla, detrás de ella estaba su mago, quien la sostenía posesivamente, ambos sonrieron mientras la castaña se daba la vuelta sin ser liberada por las cadenas de ternura del pelinegro.

\- Por fin,- dijo despues de soltar un suspiro,- estamos juntos,- el mago sonrio ante las palabra de su bruja.

\- Te extrañe,- afirmo el mago.

\- Sabes que igual yo,- sonrio bajando la mirada, el por su parte retiro una mano de la cintura de su amada y la tomo por la barbilla para que sus miradas chocaran.

\- Se que no estas en la mejor de la situaciones Hermione,- comento el mago,- yo quiero darte todo, amor, familia y sobre todas las cosas estabilidad,- el suspiro,- en ese instante no te la estoy dando, por algo que salio de mi control.- la bruja la observo sin entender,- mese antes de venir, mande a investigar a alguien sobre los rastros de magia de Elizabeth, siempre quise encontrar la verdad sobre ella, por Sophia,- la castaña conocia esa historia,- en esa investigación dieron unos resultados positivos, pero jamás crei que esto pasaría, cuando llegamos te lo iba a decir todo, pero despues pasaron cosas entre nosotros que lo evito, el desvio la mirada,- de verdad perdón,- la castaña sonrio.

\- No pasa nada, una parte de mi celebra que haya aparecido Elizabeth, ya que Sophia la necesita, otra parte de mi, es clara que no le agrada pero es la madre de tu hija y siempre habrá un lazo entre ustedes,- el mago asintió,- por ello quería darles su espacio,- el mago negó.

\- Entiende tu no estas de mas, eres nuestra familia,- beso sus labios,- ademas no tienes porque estar celosa,- dijo riendo el mago.

\- No tanto como tu con Draco,- bromeo la castaña, el frunció el ceño, cuando la bruja la observo sonrio,- eso ya es parte del pasado,- le aseguro.

\- Eso lo se,- beso sus labios,- yo solo espero poder darte lo que mereces,- ella sonrio.

\- Ya lo haces,- beso sus labios,- me das lo mejor que puedo tener y es amor,- momentos despues ambos se fundieron en un momento lleno de pasión, volviendo a grabar en sus mentes el cuerpo del otro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando despertaron entre sabanas y ambos completamente desnudos, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, formando una exquisita unión, no solo de los cuerpos, igualmente sus corazones y almas, estaban unidas por algo llamado amor.

La castaña observaba a su mago dormir, este se veía tranquilo. De pronto comenzó a moverse sin control, la bruja recordo que cuando llego esa tarde estaba de igual forma, instintivamente puso una mano en la frente del hombre, sintiendo sudor en el, momentos despues abrió los ojos claramente sobresaltado, al ver a su bruja, el herbologo sonrio, ya que los momentos perturbados en su sueño, se fueron en cuanto vio los hermosos ojos castaños de su amada.

\- Buenos dias,- saludo el mago, la castaña fruncía el ceño,- ¿Qué pasa?,- cuestiono.

\- Estabas temblando,- aseguro,- ¿Qué soñabas?,- el mago pareció meditar su respuesta.

\- La verdad, no recuerdo,- respondió.

\- ¿Te pasa seguido?,- volvió a cuestionar.

\- Hace unos dias, sentía pánico cuando despierto, pero ahorita no,- sonrio abrazándola,- porque estas conmigo,- la castaña rodo los ojos.

\- Encerio Neville,- la bruja no quería dejar el tema atrás.

\- Despues hablamos de esto,- beso sus labios. Momentos despues estaban abrazados, mientras la castaña estaba sobre su mago, de pronto el pareció recordar algo,- hay algo que quiero saber, ten en cuenta que si no quieres responder no me afecta,- la bruja le hizo señas para que continuara,- ¿Qué paso con Malfoy?,- la castaña sonrio con burla.

\- ¿Ahora quien es el celoso?,- cuestiono, al ver el ceño fruncido de su mago se puso seria,- fue una broma mal usada,- el herbologo la puso a un lado de la cama donde ambos quedaron de frente mientras estaban recostados de lado,- el es el nuevo embajador de Inglaterra en Francia, como yo estaba dejando el cargo, fuimos presentados por el ministro, en esa junta el menciono una oferta que no pude rechazar pues fue hecha frente a mi ex jefe, tu sabes que necesito las referencias,- el mago sonrio,- en fin, el hizo una fiesta de despedida para mi, donde se supone irían todos los jefes del ministerio, pero el muy cabron,- suspiro,- no invito a nadie y termine con el el un restaurante,- el herbologo se tenso,- hablamos y le deje claro que no sentía nada por el, mi deseo de no volver a verlo al final nos despedimos,- ella bajo la mirada,- se que es ridículo, pero no lo odio simplemente a ti te amo y a el solo lo quise,- el mago asintió.

\- Comprendo y adoro que me tengas confianza, de verdad gracias por hacerme parte de todos tus momentos,- ella asintió,- de tu pasado y sobretodo tu futuro,- la castaña beso sus labios y lo abrazo, estuvieron unos momentos juntos hasta que el mago hablo,- aun tenemos tiempo para ducharnos,- propuso.

\- A pesar que me encanta que te pongas en tu faceta sensual,- besos sus labios,- no podemos, ya es tarde y Sophia se despertara,- el mago la observo sorprendido,- recuerda somos padres,- ante esa declaración, el herbologo la abrazo, sintiendo calidez al recordar que Hermione amaba a su hija como propia.

\- Vamos,- alentó,- que nuestra pequeña nos espera,- por su parte la bruja sintió emoción.

Por ese instante se olvidaron de Elizabeth de la madre de Sophia. Caminaron de la mano, al encuentro de su hija.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Despues de un dia un tanto exhaustivo, donde Hermione estuvo la mañana con Sophia, la bruja por fin podia darse un descanso ya que la mujercita estaba durmiendo su siesta.

La castaña decidio tomar un libro de su colección personal y salir al jardín, ya que Neville habia recibido una visita y en ese momento estaba en su despacho.

Cuando salio por la puerta, respiro el aire tan increíble del lugar, se sintió volar por el momento que vivía en ese instante, era dichosa y esperaba estaba de esa forma por siempre.

\- ¿Qué haces?,- una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones, la castaña se giro y vio a una mujer rubia.

\- Iba a leer,- respondió, Elizabeth levanto una ceja.

\- Me refiero a que haces aquí,- dijo molesta,- destruyendo un hogar,- termino de decir. La bruja rio por el comentario.

\- Al contrario de lo que afirmas, no estoy destruyendo nada,- la rubia iba a decir siendo interrumpida por Hermione,- tu hogar se destruyo el dia que desapareciste.

\- Me secuestraron,- dijo la rubia,- y a ti no te importa.

\- Al contrario,- dijo Hermione,- porque me importa es que apoyo a mi novio, para que te ayude,- dijo la castaña.

\- Pero que caritativa,- respondió con sorna la rubia.

\- Aunque te burles es la verdad,- se defendió la bruja.

\- Yo solo quiero que te largues,- la reto la madre de Sophia.

\- Pues no lo hare, mi hogar esta con Neville y Sophia,- la rubia estaba furiosa.

\- Tu sobras aquí.

\- Al contrario la que sobra eres tu,- despues de esas palabras, la castaña se dio media vuelta e iba hacia la casa, cuando por la puerta observo una figura conocida salir, frunció el ceño y camino al despacho de su mago, a quien encontró sobándose las sienes, sin importarle nada le cuestiono.

\- ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?,- el pelinegro se percato de la mirada furiosa de su novia.

\- Vino a darme su ultimo reporte,- la castaña entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Y de que?,- al herbologo le parecía extraña la actitud de su bruja, tranquilamente se puso de pie y le respondió.

\- Sobre la investigación de Elizabeth,- en ese instante la castaña recordó lo que le comento la noche anterior, su mente proceso el dia que los vio en ese parque y cuando penso que el y ella, cerro lo ojos y puso sus manos en si rostro.

\- Por Merlín,- dijo casi histérica,- perdón,- suspiro,- yo crei que tu y ella,- el mago no la dejo terminar, ya que la abrazo.

\- No tontita, ella y yo nada,- la castaña quería esconderse en el fuerte pecho de su mago,- solamente investigaba para mi.

Un par de horas ambos hablaron de la investigación hecha por la bruja que alguna vez penso Hermione era la amante de su mago.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Paso un mes desde la llegada de Hermione a la villa, donde cada dia era peor, Elizabeth ante todos ponía una cara dulce, pero cuando se quedaban juntas sin Neville y Sophia, tenían una de sus acostumbradas charlas cada vez siendo mas feroces.

Incluso con el paso del tiempo, la heroína de guerra noto cambios en su mago, casualmente Elizabeth y el pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, cambios de humor del herbologo era algo rutinario incluso en ocasiones parecía que no soportaba la presencia de Hermione.

Casi nunca dormían juntos y simplemente el mago cuando estaba cerca de ella la ignoraba, ella pensaría que simplemente habia descubierto que se reenamoro de su aun esposa, pero la actitud no solo era con ella, de igual forma se comportaba con Sophia.

La bruja extrañada, intentaba acercarse pero le era imposible.

Un dia entrando al despacho de su mago, lo observo sentado en su silla, la castaña se acerco al mago.

\- Hola Neville,- saludo, este pareció ignorarla como era su costumbre esos dias, ella provocándolo se sento en regazo y lo abrazo,- podríamos hacer algo divertido,- propuso, al ver que no la notaba, tomo su mentón para ver sus ojos, sin hablar presiono sus labios con los del mago, este no se inmuto y solo la alejo,- ¿Qué ocurre?,- cuestiono.

\- Tu ocurres,- le contesto fríamente,- no entiendo si sabes que no deseo tus besos insistes,- la castaña se levanto de su regazo y lo observo con furia.

\- No comprendo que demonios te pasa, pero no lo tolerare,- respondió,

\- Pues si no lo toleras ¿Qué haces aqui?,- antes de que ella respondiera el mago abandono la biblioteca.

La castaña sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, pero al contrario de lo que podían pensar cualquiera que la viera, no le dolía de esa forma, pues ella con esa prueba comprobó lo que tanto temía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En una cocina de la casa de la villa, estaba una mujer castaña, su posición se alineaba con la ventana, por la cual observaba una imagen que provocaba que se formara un puño en su corazón.

Neville su verdadero amor, estaba de lo mas tranquilo charlando con su aun esposa.

La joven estaba ansiosa, caminando de un lado a otro en el interior del hogar, cuando de la ventana entro una lechuza, depositando en la mano de Hermione una nota, esta sonrio con amargura, sabiendo que el contenido de aquella misiva cambiaria su vida.

Cuando abrió el pergamino y sus ojos castaños, se deslizaban por las letras poco a poco su corazón se encogió, llenándolo de enojo y tristeza, todo lo que describía era terriblemente desolador.

Frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo su magia revoloteando en todo su ser, tomo su varita, susurro un hechizo hacia la puerta de Sophia, seguido de un patronus al que susurro, _espera 10 minutos. _Arrugo el pergamino y salio hacia el jardín para enfrentar su destino.

Al llegar al bello lugar, encontró a la rubia frente a Neville, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ella movia los labios susurrando palabras, al ver dicha escena la joven heroína de guerra, exploto liberando su magia en contra de un ser despreciable.

\- _Desmaius,- _grito fuertemente la Hermione en contra de Elizabeth, esta salio volando, cayendo en el pasto totalmente aturdida, la castaña caminaba hacia la bruja rubia, mientras veía como Neville, salía de su trance y caminaba hacia su aun esposa, la ayudaba a levantarse y se ponía frente a ella en modo de protección.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?,- cuestiono el mago, poniendo en si espalda a la rubia,- ¿Por qué la atacas?,- pregunto visiblemente enojado. Claramente a la castaña le dolió ver como la protegía, solo que es ese momento su ira era mas grande que cualquier otro sentimiento.

\- Esto no es asunto tuyo Neville,- dijo Hermione.

\- Claro que lo es, porque todo lo que tenga ver con la mujer que amo me interesa,- Hermione cerró los ojos, diciéndose que no era el quien hablaba, se paro junto enfrente de su mago y dijo.

\- Lo siento,- apunto su varita al rostro de su amor y susurro,-_ petrificus totalus,- _segundos despues el mago caía en el pasto, totalmente paralizado, la castaña dirigió una gélida mirada a Elizabeth, la cual abría paralizado al mismísimo Voldemort,- ahora si estúpida, tu y yo arreglaremos nuestros asuntos,- la cara de la rubia detonaba terror mientras que la de Hermione solo demostraba furia,- y deja tu pose de mujer ingenua que yo se lo que eres,- la mirada de Elizabeth se torno, fría mientras que en su boca se formaba una sonrisa sarcástica, levanto una ceja y sonrio.

\- ¿Y que crees saber bruja?,- pregunto resaltando lo que era Hermione, como si este fuera un insulto.

\- Lo se todo querida,- sonrio Hermione,- se tu pasado, tu familia, tus acción y por sobre todas las cosas, el asqueroso ser que eres,- de inmediato la castaña sintió una fuerza sobre su cuerpo,- sabes que lo que intentas hacer no funcionara conmigo,- se burlo la castaña.

\- Si sabes tanto ilústrame,- dijo la rubia,- bruja,- la castaña sonrio aun mas, teniendo su varita a mano y observándola con odio puro.

\- Se que provienes de una familia, poderosa liderada por mujeres astutas, descendientes de una fuerza,- levanto sus ojos, como pensando,- olvidada,- dijo con burla,- ya que lo fueron hace siglos, quedo enterrado volviéndose un recuerdo y hoy en dia nada,- la castaña vio como la mujer se enfurecía aun mas, ella sabia que era peligroso alterarla pero en ese instante no le importaba,- sabias que encontré lo que eres, en una guía de animales,- la rubia se aceraba a la castaña,- eso si es gracioso, aunque si lo ves con claridad es real,- Hermione calculaba sus movimientos sabiendo que tarde o temprano la atacaría,- bueno ese no es el punto,- recordo la heroína de guerra.

También se la maldición que posee a tu cuerpo, se de igual forma como vencerte y sobre todas las cosas se que eres la ultima de tu especie,- cuando pronuncio esas ultimas palabras, la rubia rio amargamente.

\- ¿Eso crees?,- pregunto con burla, aunque por dentro estaba sumamente alterada,- sabes que mi descendencia hereda lo que soy.

\- Claro que si,- dijo Hermione,- pero también descubrí como lograr que no lo desarrolle,- la castaña levanto una ceja, sonriendo,- jamás dejaría que tuviera ese destino,- Elizabeth sonrio.

\- Sabes que no importa lo que hagas, ella tiene en su sangre la mia, por lo tanto es lo que yo soy,- la castaña sintió tensase, ya que todo lo que afectara a Sophia le afectaba a ella misma.

\- Eso jamás pasara si puedo evitarlo, ella no será una alimaña como tu,- respondió, con toda la firmeza que pudo juntar en su cuerpo. Segundos pasaron donde ambas se retaban con la mirada, ninguna lanzando el primer ataque.

\- ¿En verdad crees que podrás hacer algo en contra mia?,- cuestiono con ironía la rubia.

\- Eso lo se,- afirmo Hermione.

\- ¿Y que harás después?, sabes que Neville me ama,- dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Yo se que lo cree sentir por ti no es amor,- sonrió con sorna,- además si una vez Augusta impidió que le hicieras daño, créeme que yo hare lo mismo,- la castaña observo gustosa como el rostro bello de Elizabeth se mostraba totalmente perturbado, por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

\- Jamás podras contra mi poder,- afirmo la rubia.

\- Estas equivocada, tu jamás podras vencernos,- se rio,- ya que el amor que nos tiene, es suficiente escudo,- la rubia rio con mucha fuerza, impresionando la frialdad de esta expresión, dejando perpleja a Hermione.

\- ¿Creíste que mi plan era asi de simple?,- cuestiono,- claro que no, yo jamás cometo dos veces el mismo error,- la castaña hizo uso de su prodigioso cerebro, tratando de comprender la intención de las palabras de la rubia, ya que cuando leyó su historia se imagino que deseaba hacer, robar a Sophia despues de efectuar el hechizo a Neville, pero sus palabras la descolocaron, hasta el punto de dejarla sin palabras y congelada en su lugar. Observando al ser vestido de mujer, se quedo estática al ver su mirada fría, concentrándose has que de un momento a otro, observo hacia la casa, en ese instante el cerebro de Hermione hizo clic y comprendió el proceder del ser malicioso. Todo ese tiempo creyo que simplemente se la llearia, para convertirla en lo que ella era, pero ahora sabia que su plan no era ese, en realidad ella deseaba matarla, para que dejara de ser un obstáculo en sus planes de dominar a Neville, ya que la niña no s dejaría controlar por ella. La rubia corrió hacia el interior de la propiedad, y Hermione la siguió apuntándole con su varita lamentablemente no podia mantener su mano firme y pronunciar el hechizo, de esa forma hizo lo que mejor sabia, pelear corrió a prisa recordando su época de fugitiva durante la guerra, se impulso lo máximo que pudo has que brinco con todas sus energías y cayo sobre la rubia tirándola al suelo.

La castaña estaba sobre su espalda, la giro para ver su rostro y al ver en sus ojos confirmando lo que pretendía se lleno aun mas de ira y la golpeo, con toda su fuerza en el rostro, una y otra vez, parecía que simplemente no se cansaba.

No se detenía y seguramente no lo abria hecho si no fuera porque unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda levantándola, solo observo como unas cuerdas envolvían a Elizabeth y ella era arrastrada hacia el jardín.

Cuando observo a los ojos al ser, observando su rostro, percibió cuando susurraba _volveré, _en ese instante la castaña golpeo a quien la sujetaba y salía corriendo hasta la habitación de Sophia, abría la puerta, observando a su dulce angel durmiendo, suspiro llena de alivio ya que nada de lo ocurrido logro perturbarla, al cerrar la puerta vio a su hermano Harry, con un buen golpe en el rostro, seguramente si hubiera estado tan tensa, se partiría de risa en ese instante.

\- Ya todo esta bien,- le afirmo el mago, a su mejor amiga.

\- Eso espero,- susurro. Caminaron de regreso hasta el jardín, cuando observo a Neville sentado siendo atendido por un medimago, ella se acerco con cautela, esperando no ver esos ojos llenos e odio dirigidos a ella, este al sentir su perfume, se giro en su dirección, sintiéndose relajado al verla a salvo, se levanto y camino hacia su castaña, abrazándola con fuerza y respirando su olor que tanto amaba, beso su frente y susurro.

\- ¿Estas bien?,- ella asintió,- me alegra,- respondió con satisfacción. El tenia un millón de preguntas, que no podían resolverse hasta estar a solas, cosa que tardo mucho en suceder. Cuando al fin el grupo de aurores que irrumpió en la propiedad se marcho, con ellos su hermano, ambos tomaron asiento en el jardín, el herbologo lleno de incertidumbre y la bruja preocupada de revelarle todo lo que sabia. De pronto el mago puso una mano en su cabeza,- ¿Por qué siento que olvido algo?,- cuestiono el mago, la castaña acaricio su rostro y lo vio tiernamente ella, sabia el motivo de su malestar.

\- Se que tienes muchas dudas,- el pelinegro asintió,- solo debes prepararte para lo que viene,- el mago tomo su mano y la beso.

\- A tu lado siempre estaré bien,- la castaña sonrio y decidida comenzó con su relato.

\- Cuando estuve en Francia, lei un libro muy interesante de criaturas mágicas, en ese tomo describía a unos seres parecidos a las Veelas, solo que un poco diferentes,- el mago asintió,- estos seres, enamoran a hombres, los hacen sus esclavos, borrando de su mente toda percepción de cualquier otra mujer en su vida, su propósito es tener descendencia y el poder, una vez engendrada su siguiente línea, ellas absorben la energía de sus parejas y las matan,- el mago tenia el ceño fruncido,- solo hay una manera de derrotarlas y es descubriendo lo que son, para de esa forma detener sus propósitos, ellas solo pueden atacas a hombres y el verdadero amor de estos, las mujeres que eso seres no logran opacar, ante su víctima son las únicas que pueden vencerlas, ya que los poderes de ellas no las lastiman, pero si pueden lograr que los hombres, se resistan a su verdadero amor, provocando que las odien y desprecien, siendo solo ella lo único que verán sus ojos, estos seres se llaman, viudas negras y Elizabeth es una de ellas,- sentencio la bruja, la mirada de su mago se mantuvo apagada cuando escucho la confesión de su bruja.

\- Pero ella,- el hombre se sentía perturbado.

\- Ella te tenia controlado, desde que la conociste,- el mago se tomo el rostro con las manos.

\- ¿Entonces como no me mato, hace años?,- cuestiono el mago.

\- Por tu abuela,- sentencio sin saber como diría lo siguiente,- ella era una de las mujeres que amabas, por lo tanto sus poderes no la afectaron, por lo que descubri e imagino. Efectivamente Elizabeth trato de robar tu vida, lanzarte un hechizo que haría que tu magia formara parte de ella, para mantenerla viva, pero tu abuela al percatarse la detuvo, cuando el hechizo de las viudas negras se ve perturbado por un verdadero amor de su victima, este hechizo rebota en ella, provocando un efecto parecido al que tuvo Harry con Voldemort, solo que en lugar de dejarla sin cuerpo, la puso a invernar, dejándola en su sueño profundo, ella despertó cuando regreso a tu vida, todo el tiempo estuvo recuperando sus fuerzas, mediante el sueño,- el mago suspiro,- tu abuela absorbió el hechizo provocándole efectos negativos, cansancio, desgaste que se confundieron con la edad, provocándole la muerte de una forma muy natural,- la castaña bajo la cabeza,- en realidad ella lo volvió a intentar, por ese motivo regreso, ella te habia estado hechizando, por ese motivo sientes que olvidas algo,- el mago observo a su amada, sin saber como reaccionar, sin duda era demasiada información, le creía pero no sabia como actuar, hasta que su cerebro reacciono, parándose de pronto.

\- Sophia,- dijo con preocupación,- ella es su hija,- la castaña bajo la cabeza.

\- Ante eso no podemos hacer nada,- suspiro,- solo criarla con amor y no enseñarle esos pasos, al ser ella criada por el hombre y no la viuda, el descendiente del ser, adopta la postura y el comportamiento de su padre, haciéndola no tener la misma naturaleza destructiva, solo el tiempo y el amor, harán que Sophia no desarrolle las mima naturaleza de su madre,- el mago se sento abrazando a su bruja.

\- Yo no se que hacer,- comento,- por una parte, me alegra que todo haya terminado, pero por otra me preocupa Sophia, ella no merece un mal destino,- suspiro,- ella es buena y quiero lo mejor para ella,- la bruja puso sus manos en el cabello de su mago y sabiendo que obraba en contra de sus propios intereses, separo a Neville de ella.

\- También cuando lei sobre esos seres, descubrí otra forma mas de separar su instinto de su descendencia,- el mago suspiro,- hay un mago, que como tu supero a su viuda negra, el ha transmitido su conocimiento a generaciones, logrando la extinción casi absoluta de ellas, el podrá ayudar s Sophia,- el mago con esperanza en su mirada, se puso de pie.

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?,- cuestiono. La castaña negó.

\- Yo no puedo ir,- el mago frunció el ceño,- es un lugar sagrado, donde solo puede entrar la victima y la descendencia, yo soy tu verdadero amor, por lo tanto interferiría en su recuperación.

\- ¿Entonces?,- cuestiono angustiado.

\- Ustedes tiene que hacer ese viaje solos,- el mago negó fervientemente,- no es por ti es por ella, necesita tener algo mas que ese destino, si bien es cierto que con amor, no se desarrollara ese ser que lleva en su interior, puede que no sea suficiente, lo que te digo que puedes hacer, es ayudarla a superarlo, y de paso tu tienes tiempo de sanar,- el mago abrazo a su amada.

\- Yo solo te necesito a ti,- dijo con tanto amor que Hermione sintió derretirse.

\- Yo también te necesito, deseo estar a tu lado, siempre y para siempre,- el mago la observo.

\- Eso haremos mi amor,- susurro dulcemente.

\- Pero antes debemos ayudar a nuestra hija,- el mago sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

\- Amo cuando le dices hija,- ella sonrio.

\- Es nuestra hija, ¿De que otra forma debería llamarla?,- el asintió.

\- De ninguna otra,- ambos se fundieron en un agradable beso. sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, llenándose de éxtasis, caminaron hacia la casa y se acostaron en el sofá, pronto terminaron desnudos y uniéndose en un solo ser, cuando finalmente llegaron a la cumbre, se besaron lentamente y durmieron.

El sol brillaba en el interior de una recamara, donde una castaña se despertaba, al verse en una cama sonrió, recordando donde habia dormido con su mago, solo que al palpar el otro extremo de la cama, no habia nadie, sonrio con tristeza recordando los hechos de la noche anterior, y la idea que le dio a su mago, lamentablemente era la única solución para ayudar a su niña.

Se acosto boca arriba, meditando que haría, hasta que la puerta fue abierta y un pequeño cuerpo estaba sobre Hermione, ella sonrio y vio los hermosos cabellos rubios de su hija.

\- Papi dice que saldremos el y yo de viaje,- dijo con inocencia, al ver ese rostro recordo porque hacia el sacrificio de dejarlos ir por un tiempo, no deseaba que esa paz, desapareciera por nada del mundo.

\- Lo se pequeña,- la rubia hizo un puchero.

\- Pero yo quiero ir contigo,- la bruja negó.

\- Este viaje lo haras con el y te prometo que cuando regreses, tu y yo iremos a donde quieras,- la niña sonrio con felicidad.

\- Si Hermione, yo quiero que salgamos solas,- ambas se abrazaron y la castaña deposito un beso en la frente de su hija.

\- Cuídate y haz caso a todo lo que te diga tu padre,- la niña asintió,- te quiero y deseo verte pronto,- la niña beso la mejilla de la mujer que ya consideraba su madre, solo que aun no se atrevía a decírselo.

\- Te quiero,- dijo antes de bajar de la cama, y salir de la habitación, d inmediato la castaña sintió un gran vacio en su ser. Minutos después, la puerta se volvió a abrir y se dejo ver la figura de su amor, el se acostó junto a ella, estaba completamente vestido, puso una mano en su cabeza y beso sus labios.

\- Te voy a extrañar,- susurro.

\- Esto es no solo por el bien de Sophia, también es por el tuyo, estuviste mucho tiempo, ante su hechizo, debes componerte también tu,- el mago sonrio.

\- Solo no huyas,- susurro,- que cuando regrese te hare mi esposa y te atare a mi para siempre,- ella suspiro.

\- No sabes cuanto anhelo, que llegue ese dia,- ambos se besaron.

\- Pues esos sucederá, asi que espérame.

\- Por siempre,- se abrazaron reprimiendo lagrimas de dolor.

El mago se levanto y con una última mirada llena de amor, salio por la puerta, dejando a su verdadero y único amor.

Por su parte Hermione, se recostó en la cama, sintiendo un gran vacio, lo extrañaba desde ese momento, ya que no podía y no deseaba vivir sin el. solto el llanto que mojo la cama en donde estaba recostada,

Sabían que no era un adiós, si no un hasta luego, ya que cuando se reencontraran, comenzarían su vida juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Mis queridos lectores, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, de verdad creo que no los enrede, y si lo hice pregunten y respondo, creo que este capitulo lo llene de emociones.**

**Hasta la próxima, los quiero,**

**Lumus para Alan Rickman /''''''''**


	31. Capitulo 31: Destinos

**Hola, si ya se que me atrace mucho. Pero la semana ante pasada sinceramente estuve bloqueada y la semana pasada tuve mucho trabajo y no tuve tiempo, perdón. No pude responder sus comentarios, lo cual lamento mucho. Claro que los lei todos y cada uno de ellos. Espero disfruten este capitulo. Gracias por sus comentarios, los quiero mucho**

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**Capitulo 31: Destinos**

En una hermosa habitación, llena de doseles y lujos una mujer con larga cabellera pelirroja, asemejada al fuego de su ser, estaba sentada frente a un espejo, lucia impecable, con un largo vestido negro, descubierto en las zonas indicadas, dejando ver una figura que lograría que cualquier hombre perdiera la cordura, sus labios eran llenados con un labial rojo fuego, sonreía con suficiencia, sabiendo que por ser hermosa conseguía lo que deseaba.

Giro su rostro para observar un colgante de hermoso diamantes, que toco con delicadeza, sabiendo que ella se merecía eso y mas, ya que hizo todo para lograr la posición en la que estaba, muchos creerían que ser la amante de alguien, era caer bajo, pero ella sabia que no siempre seria la otra ya que un dia portaría un anillo de casada, de alguien importante, dándole de esa forma el estatus con el que ella debia haber nacido.

La bruja tomo una revista de su mesa de noche, ya que aun no llegaba su amante para llevarla a cenar, revisaba las paginas con bastante pereza, ya que la vida de los que tenían poder, era bastante aburrida.

Cuando llego a una sección que particularmente le gustaba leer, donde se anunciaban a las parejas que habían terminado su relación, sus ojos se abrieron de repente, para después soltar una risita, bastante burlona,

**Draco Malfoy. SOLTERO.**

En el se leía un articulo donde se veía al hombre mas codiciado del mundo mágico, en fotos con Hermione Granger, explicando la brevedad de su romance y como ella rechazo su propuesta de matrimonio.

Había opiniones acerca de cómo esa bruja era insignificante para el guapo heredero, sin duda la pelirroja compartía esa observación, esa bruja era alguien sin valor alguno, solo era popular por su inteligencia, que a decir verdad no era tan grande si había caído en la trampa de Ginevra Weasley, eso pensaba la bruja.

Todos la veneraban, pero en realidad no era nadie. Sonrió aun mas imaginándose a esa mujer, sola ya que ese destino se encargo ella en persona en dárselo, ya que por ella se quedaría sola de por vida, sin ser amada y sobretodo sin cumplir el sueño que siempre tuvo y ese fue que un pequeño la llamara madre, todo lo que hizo fue un castigo por la muerte de su hermano y el alejar a Harry de su lado, pues meditaba la bruja, sin Granger interviniendo, sin duda hoy en día seria la Señora Potter.

No es que amara a ese mago, solo anhelaba el estatus de ser su mujer, por ese motivo repudiaba a quien fuera la bruja mas inteligente que habia pisado Hogwarts, despues de Revenclaw,

Por ese instante disfruto de su triunfo, ya que aunque se haya descubierto todo lo que hizo, ella se sentía victoriosa.

Ahora solo preocupaba de organizar su vida y ser lo que ella mas deseaba, para ello utilizara a quien se le pusiera enfrente, rio por lo bajo, botando la revista esperando de esa forma a su nuevo amante un político con el cual tendría el futuro que era para ella. solo tenia que lograr que este se divorciara.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido, de una lechuza que tocaba violentamente la ventana, la pelirroja frunció el ceño al reconocer al animal, fue hacia donde estaba el ave.

Tomo la nota que tenia en su pata, y de inmediato le movio la mano en señal de que se fuera, cuando se perdió en el horizonte, la bruja observo la nota, sin remitente, esa fue la idea de su amante, ya que si intervenían el ave, no habría rastros de que el hubiera mandado la nota.

Cuando comenzó a leer la sonrisa sínica que tenia en sus labios se fue barranco, poco a poco ya que lo que aparecía frente a sus ojos no le provocaba nada de gracia.

Cuando termino su lectura arrojo la misiva hecha una bola, la bruja se arranco el colgante de diamantes, para despues tomar una botella de perfume y arrojarlo al espejo. Esta demás aclarar que se encontraba furiosa, puesto su amante la plantaría de nuevo.

\- Esa maldita,- grito la bruja. Ella se refería a la esposa del hombre, pues la mujer, había impedido que se fuera de su lado, la pelirroja, deseaba asesinar a su rival, pero era imposible,- cálmate,- se dijo a si misma. Una parte de ella estaba cansada de que el mago con quien dormía le hiciera caso a su esposa, así que ella seria mas inteligente y ganaría terreno a su manera. Sonrió ante la idea de su nuevo plan, para de esa forma atrapar al mago que le daría el estatus que siempre soñó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En un hermoso restaurante, se encontraba en el centro de este, una pareja. Ambos vestidos con total elegancia, comían en total silencio ante la mirada del resto del establecimiento.

Alrededor de la mesa y en lugares estratégicos se encontraban, hombres custodiando a quien era su responsabilidad.

En una mesa un poco mas alejada, una mujer se encontraba, bebiendo de una copa, vino de elfo, tenía un labial rojo fuego, el cabello recogido en un moño elegante, que contrastaba totalmente, con el vestido sugerente que tenia puesto.

Diviso a los lejos a su objetivo y con toda la decisión se puso de pie, sus enormes y estilizadas piernas, se vieron por la abertura del vestido, ella estaba orgullosa de ellas, ya que decía era su mayor atractivo. Camino con elegancia hacia donde estaba el hombre.

Sin embargo antes de llegar, un hombre se puso frente a ella deteniendo el paso, la joven le dio una mirada seductora, pero este la ignoro, sintiéndose frustrada hablo en voz alta.

\- Solo quiero saludar, al embajador,- el hombre al escuchar la voz tan conocida ante sus oídos, levanto la vista, para ver a su guardaespaldas, sostener por los brazos a su amante, a pesar de sentirse frio, permaneció inmutable.

\- No pudo dejarla pasar,- explico el hombre, a cargo de la seguridad del político. Ella puso una mira furiosa, que disimulo, cuando sintió los ojos de la esposa del embajador sobre ella.

\- Déjala pasar,- dijo,- estoy segura que es inofensiva,- la mujer observo a la pelirroja y le hizo señas de que se sentara, la pelirroja saludo e hizo lo indicado.

\- Solo le recuerdo,- dijo el hombre con voz dura,- que no doy entrevistas, asi que si ese, es su propósito le aconsejo que se retire,- la pelirroja se sorprendió por el tono que uso su amante para dirigirse a ella.

\- Deja a la pobre señorita, ella solo le interesa saludar,- dijo la mujer del político.

\- Le aseguro que mi intención no es importunar,- hablo la pelirroja,- yo solo deseo hacerle saber, que soy una total partidaria de su campaña y deseaba ofrecerme a ayudarlo en lo que requiriera,- puso una mano sobre el brazo del hombre y este simplemente no le contesto. La esposa del hombre al ver tal acción, dejo su copa en la mesa e intervino.

\- Y dígame,- sonrió,- ¿Cuál es su nombre?,- la chica sonrió preparándose para responder.

\- Ginevra Weasley,- dijo. La mujer frente a ella hizo una mueca, como si estuviera meditando algo.

\- Weasley,- deletreo el nombre,- no recuerdo su apellido,- comento,- ¿De que país es?,- siguió interrogando.

\- De Inglaterra,- respondió la pelirroja.

\- Quien son sus antecesores, ya que no recuerdo a su linaje,- comento la bruja.

\- Mi familia ayudo a la caída de Voldemort,- dijo queriendo sonar interesante.

\- Asi que usted ayudo a los héroes,- medito unos momentos mas,- ahora recuerdo, un joven tenía su apellido, sin temor a equivocarme pereció en la guerra, lo cual lamento mucho.

\- Es verdad mi hermano dio la vida por la causa que defendía,- sentencio la pelirroja. Hubo un gran silencio hasta que la mujer del embajador agrego.

\- Y con todo respeto,- comento la mujer,- ¿Cómo ayudaras a mi esposo?, si tu familia no es poderosa económicamente, es cierto su hermano ayudo en la guerra pero, lo que la campaña necesita es dinero, no admiradores,- sentencio. La pelirroja que tenia una mano en la pierna, enterró sus uñas, sintiéndose enojada.

\- Mi familia no tiene el caudal grande,- dijo la pelirroja.

\- Lo cual es notorio,- sentencio la esposa del embajador, observando con detenimiento el atuendo de la bruja.

\- Pero tengo contactos…

\- Los cuales no son necesarios, ya que nosotros los tenemos también,- medito un momento,- al menos claro, que nos prometas que el Sr. Potter nos dará dinero para la campaña y que la embajadora Granger nos ayudara en nuestras propuestas de ley,- vio con satisfacción como el rostro de la bruja frente a ella, se ponía pálido, solo de esa forma sus contactos nos servirían, ya que de otra manera, lamento informarle que sus servicios no son requeridos,- la bruja sonrio,- asi que si su manera de apoyar es respondiendo pergaminos u organizando eventos, le sugiero que vaya a la cede de la campaña, pues nosotros solo tratamos esos asunto por medio del presidente del partido,- sonrio,- asi que le pido que se retire, ya que mi esposo y yo tenemos asuntos que atender.

La pelirroja no supo que mas decir, se quedo totalmente estatica, solo hasta que la mano de un guardaespaldas la tomo del brazo, se levanto, sintiéndose pasmada, ya que nadie le hablaba de esa forma, pues ella era Ginevra Weasley. Cuando giro su rostro a la mesa, noto como el embajador la observaba serio y supo en ese instante que logro lo que se propuso, llamar su atención y hacerle ver que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Con ese descubrimiento camino con mas seguridad, los hombres la llevaron por otra puerta, iba en las nubes llena de felicidad, hasta que un guardaespaldas la empujo con poca delicadeza hasta una habitación que reconoció como el baño. La bruja se detuvo en medio del lugar, y observo la puerta que estaba cerrada, camino hacia la entrada sin embargo un ruido la detuvo, ya que esta se abría, para dejar ver a su amante, este tenia el sueño fruncido y ella intento mantener su sonrisa despreocupada, hasta que cuando el hombre estaba cerca, sintió como su rostro se iba violentamente hacia un lado seguido de un dolor intenso en la mejilla.

Antes de que levantara el rostro, una mano sujeto su barbilla, viendo de frente al embajador, que tenia un rostro lleno de furia.

\- Conmigo no se juega,- le dijo con calma e impregnado de maldad,- te lo advierto que no tolerare que vuelvas a hacer algo como esto,- sentencio.

\- Y yo te advierto no que no me vuelvas a poner una mano encima o gritare a los cuatro vientos que soy tu amante,- amenazo la pelirroja. El hombre frente a ella rio.

\- Querida,- sonrió,- nadie te creería,- beso sus labios con furia,- no arruines nuestro trato, mejor ve de compras, ponte hermosa y espérame ya que esta noche te iré a visitar,- la pelirroja. Asintió aunque aun estaba enfadada, sin embargo no le convenía demostrarlo.

\- Te espero,- dijo antes de salir del baño de aquel restaurante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La bruja pelirroja estaba frente a un espejo admirando como siempre su belleza, se terminaba de maquillar y tenia puesto un traje bastante revelador, como los que acostumbraba llevar.

Ponía tu clásico color rojo en los labios, hasta que llego a un extremo de la boca y sintió dolor, a pesar de que no tenía nada gracias a un hechizo, el dolor estaba presente.

Decir que estaba desconcertada era decir poco, su amante siempre demostró ser un hombre tranquilo, de temperamento dominable, por ello decidió que el seria su víctima, sabía que podría manipulario. Pero con la actitud de ese día, ya comenzaba a dudar.

Un sonoro ruido se escucho en todo el departamento de la bruja, ella de inmediato se tenso y tomo su varita. Corrió debajo de su cama al escuchar pasos cerca de su habitación. Cuando la puerta se abrió con un fuerte ruido se tenso de inmediato.

\- Ginny ¿Dónde estas?,- un voz pregunto detonando sarcasmo y mucha burla,- se que estas aquí,- siguió burlándose.

\- Sabes que te has portado mal,- dijo otra voz.

\- Y debemos castigarte,- comento la primera voz. La bruja intento aparecerse y se percato que había un hechizo que se lo impedía.

\- No me gusta este juego, odio buscar,- dijo la segunda voz.

\- Así que mejor sal o harás que pierda la paciencia,- sentencio la primera voz, la cual era la mas burlona y que mas temor le dio a la bruja. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que solo salio de ellos hasta que un mano se poso en su tobillo, cuando dirigió su mirada a donde se sintió invadida, un hombre le sonrió con malicia,- te encontré,- afirmo antes de jalarla fuera de su escondite. El hombre que la saco de debajo de la cama, la sostuvo con sus brazos detrás de su espalda, quitándole su varita, mientras el otro sujeto la observaba con burla, ella no gritaba ya que no les daría ese placer, solo observaba a quien tenia enfrente, pasaron unos minutos y nadie hacia nada.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres?,- pregunto.

\- De ti,- dijo el sujeto que la detenía,- nada,- después volvió a reinar el silencio. No fue hasta que una figura apareció en a puerta que la bruja comprendió que ocurría. Decir que tenía miedo era poco, estaba aterrorizada, pues jamás observo en nadie esa mirada, salvo en el esa misma mañana.

\- Querida que incomoda te vez,- dijo el hombre, quitándose la gabardina que tenia puesta,- déjela libre,- el hombre la soltó quedándose cerca,- que hermosa te vez,- halago con burla,- lástima que no pueda disfrutarte ni ahora ni nunca mas,- hizo una mueca como si lamentara ese hecho,- pero tu te lo buscaste,- dijo irritado,- estábamos tan bien Ginevra, nos divertíamos, te daba lujos y tu el cuerpo tan maravilloso que tienes y ahora tendré que olvidarme de ti,- negó con la cabeza.

\- Qué demonios,- dijo Ginevra.

\- Esa boquita,- la reprendió,- no digas groserías, te escuchas pésimo,- se deleito con el cuerpo de la joven,- como no deseo ver lo que viene me retiro Ginevra, recuerda que no es personal,- suspiro,- pero te metiste donde nunca lo tolerare y es mi carrera, te advertí que no te metieras en ella y fue lo primero que hiciste, muy mal,- dijo como fuera un padre regañando a una hija,- ahora pagaras tu error,- la observo,- de verdad extrañare lo que me hacías,- se dio media vuelta y antes de salir dijo,- es una verdadera lástima,- cuando desapareció, el hombre que la encontró la sujeto, dejando al otro verla de arriba abajo, ella sabía lo que le esperaba pero no suplicaría, los observo con miedo pero sin decirlo.

\- Ahora viene lo divertido,- comento el hombre frente a ella,- y hermosa mientras mas grites mejor, es música para mis oídos,- agrego antes de soltar el primer golpe en la mejilla de la bruja, y reír sonoramente seguido de su compañero.

Decir que esa noche fue la peor que vivió es decir poco. Ella lloraba y suplicaba, puesto el dolor era increíblemente fuerte, su piel ardía, solo rogaba que todo terminara y así fue cuando cayó en una mesa y solo vio su sangre abandonar su cuerpo.

Esa noche la que estuvo llena de golpes, maldiciones e insultos, Ginevra Weasley recordó lo que Blaise le dijo antes de irse, que morder la mano que le daba de comer fue una pésima idea.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En una habitación blanca, una mujer estaba vendada en la mitad de su cuerpo, lo único que se veía, en una mano de la joven era una zona roja con muchas ampollas, mientras que las orillas de su pulcro vendaje, se veía una zona permanentemente roja.

Dos sanadoras se acercaron a la cama de la misteriosa joven, ya que nadie sabia su identidad, checando sus síntomas, nadie sabia nada de ella, tan solo que su vida jamás seria la misma.

\- ¿Qué maldición la ataco?,- pregunto una sanadora.

\- Al parecer fue un _incendius,- _respondió,- solo la ataco en la mitad de su cuerpo,- agrego la joven.

\- Asi que jamás será la misma,- afirmo la primera sanadora.

\- Lamentablemente no,- suspiro,- independientemente que las quemaderas se curen, quedaran marcas,- suspiro antes de continuar,- solo que lo peor no es eso, fueron los golpes, ninguna poción crece huesos, soldó las heridas y su pierna que fue la mas afectada jamás podrá moverla,- ambas la observaron con lastima.

\- Es una pena, es tan joven,- la primera mujer asintió,- ¿Y su familia?,- pregunto.

\- Se esta investigando,- ambas mujeres, cuando terminaron su labor, caminaron hacia la salida, dejando a la paciente misteriosa, sola.

A partir de ese momento, quien fuera una mujer orgullosa que hizo todo para lograr sus propósitos, ahora era lo que mas temía, nadie. Ya que para el hospital era una desconocida, a la que llamaban solo por su apodo, siendo conocida solo como la enferma de la cama 10.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_En una hermosa playa, un hombre de rubios cabellos, se encontraba apoyado en el marco de una puerta, observaba el mar, la arena y a una figura femenina, esta se encontraba respirando el aire del mar, moviéndose su cabello largo y sedoso, como ese que el recordaba en su época de escuela._

_Ella al sentir su mirada se giro para observar al hombre, sonriendo de la manera como solo ella solía hacerlo._

_Bajo de inmediato a ver su mano, en esta no portaba el anillo de su familia, solo un sencillo anillo que demostraba que era el dueño de su castaña y que habia rechazado a su familia. Eligiéndola a ella._

_La mejor decisión de su vida. Pensó._

_Cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el, una pequeña persona se acerco hacia la mujer que lo cautivaba, sus ojos se sintieron cristalizados ante la imagen, y su alma arrogante se emblandeció ante la idea de ver a su familia._

_Y en ese momento lo supo, esa escena la que mas anhelaba ver, era un espejismo de su mente, un sueño que se repetía desde hace mucho tiempo, sacando a flote los deseos mas profundos de un corazón, destrozado._

_Lamentablemente no podía culpar a nadie de su dolor pues el mismo fue el arquitecto de su destino, con las decisiones y pasos que dio, solo lograron alejarlo de ella._

_Ahora tenia que vivir con esa carga._

Como siempre al caer en esa conclusión, despertó de su letargo nocturno. Solo que esta vez fue diferente ya que su despertar fue mas agresivo pues los golpes en la puerta de su casa y por ende el ruido sordo al abrirse lo desconcertaron.

Tomo su varita y camino hacia la estancia, iba decidido a mandar un evada si alguien llegaba con malas intenciones, hasta que vio las figuras tan conocidas frente a el, frunció el seño y sin soltar su arma, puso su mejor expresión de indiferencia.

\- Solo son ustedes,- afirmo el mago de cabellos rubios, observando a sus progenitores frente a el, un elfo apareció frente a su amo, antes de que la criatura hablara el ordeno,- no es necesario que traigas nada, ve a su habitación,- ordeno para después ver como el elfo desaparecía.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste?,- cuestiono Narcissa,- el rubio heredero, hizo una mueca caminando hacia una mesa y tomar jugo de calabaza, sus whiskey de fuego por la mañana había terminado, pensó resignado.

\- Si eres mas especifica madre entenderé a que te refieres,- respondió con indiferencia, observando como ella le mostraba una nota, el rubio al leerla no sabia si reír o enfadarse,- en ese papel es clara mi decisión, asi que no comprendo el porque de la molestia.

\- Como que no entiendes,- afirmo la matriarca Malfoy,- has traído a la desgracia de nuestra familia por segunda vez Draco,- la mujer estaba enfadada,- primero con la sangre sucia,- el hombre apretó su vaso, odiaba tocar ese tema,- y ahora esto, por Merlin. Lo que deseas es que a tu padre y a mi nos exilien de la sociedad mágica,- exclamo indignada.

\- Y ¿A quien desean visitar madre?,- pregunto el rubio,- a los Zabinni, pues si encuentras a Blaise visítenlo o si Anabelle los vuelve a invitar a algún lado igual, a los Nott, lamento informante que Theo no expondría a su esposa e hijos a ustedes, a los Snape, mejor ni lo intentes, ya que sabes que Isis te odia o al ministro,- hizo una mueca de burla,- desde que ideamos el plan con si protegida, jamás lo han vuelto a ver siquiera,- el rubio hizo una mueca de dolor recordando su participación en aquel plan en contra de ella, cosa que aun le causaba dolor.

\- Se que nuestra sociedad nos ha dado la espalda,- siseo Narcissa,- pero ¿Crees que con tus acciones nos ayudaran?,- lo miro furiosa,- ahora por tu causa los Greengrass no querrán volver a hablarnos,- sentencio la mujer. El rubio joven suspiro cansado.

\- En primer lugar madre, lo que sea que ocurra con mi vida no te interesa,- frunció el ceño,- eso lo dejaron muy claro hace un par de meses. ¿Lo recuerdan?,- pregunto a sus progenitores, observándolos con odio puro.

\- Eso no es excusa para hundir nuestro apellido,- sentencio la rubia,- primero tu mal matrimonio y ahora esto, por Merlin Draco no te cansas de cometer errores,- el heredero solo sonrió con amargura.

\- Y ustedes no se cansan de mendigar compañía,- respondió. Durante algunos segundos hubo un intenso duelo de miradas entre los integrantes de la familia, Draco ya no era un niño y a pesar de que le doliera el desprecio de sus padres, no lo demostraría, ahora mas que nunca debía ser fuerte, de pronto una voz retumbo en el hogar.

\- No te permitiré que nos hables de esta manera Draco,- respondió Lucios. Haciéndose notar por primera vez.

\- Y yo que vengan a gritarme a mi casa,- debatió el joven rubio.

\- Casa que compraste con mi dinero,- el patriarca Malfoy estaba que echaba chispas.

\- Vaya padre,- dijo el rubio burlón,- ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que tu me lo heredaste?,- cuestiono,- ahora el ser desterrado de tus círculos, te ha provocado amnesia,- aseguro el joven.

\- Te herede porque asi lo marca la tradición Malfoy,- hablo el rubio

\- Y porque cumplí con su chantaje,- sonrio de lado,- me case según en el tiempo estipulado en su condición en el testamento,- sonrió aun mas,- asi que no tienes que reprocharme,- el hombre no suavizo su expresión hasta que rubia intervino.

\- Escucha Draco,- hablo Narcissa,- es cierto que hemos cometido errores como familia, eres nuestro heredero y tu hiciste lo necesario para obtener lo que por derecho te corresponde,- se acerco,- solo que con tu divorcio complicas muchas cosas, los Greengrass están molestos, de que hayas despreciado a su hija, ellos creían que ahora la recuperarían despues de que ella misma trajo la deshonra a ellos, pero con esto no ayuda en nada,- la mujer intentaba estar calmada,- lo único que necesitamos de ti es un heredero,- antes de que la rubia terminara de decir nada el joven los perforo con la mirada mas fría que pudiera tener.

\- Ya tienes a tu heredero,- sentencio. Escucho por lo bajo el bufido de su padre.

\- Sabes que no tenemos el heredero correspondiente,- exclamo,- necesitamos,- antes de que el patriarca terminara de hablar el rubio ya le habia lanzado el _expulso _el hombre de larga cabellera, choco contra la pared, estrellando una mesa en su paso.

\- ¡Draco!,- grito alarmada Narcissa. El rubio echando fuego por sus ojos camino hacia al hombre que hasta ese dia llamaría padre.

\- Nunca maldito,- se controlo para no lanzar un evada,- vuelvas a hablar asi de ella,- sentencio,- o de lo contrario te hare tanto daño que rogaras por que de regalo te de la muerte,- apunto con su varita hasta que su madre se interpuso.

\- Estas loco,- exclamo,- tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti, el desea que sigas con la tradición,- antes de que la mujer terminara su frase el rubio la observo con igual ferocidad que su progenitor.

\- No permitiré mas insultos,- afirmo,- asi que largo de esta casa,- los dejo levantarse sin dejar de apuntar,- y nunca los quiero volver a ver, ya que el dia que se interpongan en mi camino, los matare a ambos,- la mirada y la ferocidad de sus palabras hicieron que los adultos se estremecieran. Los patriaras Malfoy, caminaban a la puerta, se marchaban como los cobardes que eran y siempre fueron, antes de que se fueran el rubio los detuvo.

Y por cierto,- sonrió,- su peor castigo es saber, que la persona que desprecian, heredara todos y cada uno de sus vienes, porque ella sera mi única heredera y nadie lo podrá evitar porque ahora yo soy el cabeza de familia, del gran apellido Malfoy,- el rubio apunto con su varita y con un hechizo sus progenitores salieron disparados fuera de su hogar y a partir de ese dia de su vida.

Draco permaneció de pie observando el lugar por el que sus progenitores salieron expedidos, lo cierto es que les guardaba un gran rencor, pero ante todo sabia que ellos eran sus progenitores y solo por ese hecho era que decidía sacarlos de su vida, ya que si los seguía teniendo enfrente tendría odio hacia ellos, siendo ese un sentimiento con el cual no mancharía su alma.

_Y aun menos ahora…_ pensó el hombre. En el pasado le hubiera dado exactamente lo mismo, odiarlos o no, solo que hoy estaba consciente de que no podía vivir en el pasado, solo su presente y futuro.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido del interior de su casa, ruido que identifico en el acto y provoco una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, giro su cuerpo con elegancia, ya que aunque le pesara siempre seria un Malfoy, negó con la cabeza, mientras caminaba a su lugar favorita en su hogar, recordando como su vida cambio hasta donde hoy en dia estaba.

_Despues de su charla con Hermione el rubio heredero, se encontraba en un estado de autómata, salio del restaurante, cuando ya no habia nada mas que destruir, camino por las calles de Francia, pensando en las palabras de esa bruja, la única persona que jamás creyo poder amar y ahora estaba con el dolor mas fuerte que jamás penso que sentiría._

_Llego hasta su departamento, aun estando enfadado, pues si bien es cierto que el, se pretendía casar con ella, por ese estúpido contrato, no comprendía el porque de su negativa, ella tendría todo lo que jamás podría tener ni con una vida de trabajo, posición, dinero, joyas. Solo lo pediría y lo tendría en sus pies._

_Pero su maldito orgullo solo logro que ella pensara en abandonarlo. _

_Claro que no le diría lo del contrato, pues ese asunto solo a el le interesaba._

_Y sobre su deseo de felicidad, claro que lo seria sin ella. al final sola perdió la oportunidad de estar a su lado._

_Esos pensamientos eran los que recorrían en el mente del heredero Malfoy. No sabia de que otra forma actuar, nadie nunca lo había rechazado, ella se fue de su vida, por voluntad, cuando el era siempre quien sacaba de su camino a quien ya no necesitaba, ahora fue el rechazado, eso lo absorbía, ya que no sabia que hacer._

_Solo estaba consciente de algo, solamente de una cosa estaba seguro esa noche y era de que no quería estar solo, ya el dia siguiente vería como saldría de su aprieto._

_0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0_

_Llego a un departamento conocido, el cual tenia mucho tiempo sin visitar, dentro lo esperaba una persona que sin duda le daría el calor que necesitaba y ansiaba en ese instante._

_Y su plan no le fallo, después de que se le pasara la sorpresa de verlo frente a su puerta, lo recibió como de antaño._

_Tuvieron sexo tantas veces que no lo recordaban y solo pararon en el justo momento en que sus cuerpos ya no respondieron. Al dia siguiente el rubio abandono el departamento sin responder preguntas, pues para su suerte ella sabia las reglas del juego._

_Pasaron algunos dias, donde el rubio meditaba que haría con su vida y sobretodo con el maldito contrato, era consciente de que debía casarse o se quedaría sin nada. Reviso los documentos, para encontrar alguna laguna legal, ya lo habia hecho con anterioridad, pero hasta ese dia no descartaba esa posibilidad. Cuando la luna ascendió ese dia, estando a punto de rendirse encontró algo que sin duda logro que su sonrisa se ensanchara, sin duda estaba salvado. Pues ya tenia una salida de emergencia de su destino sellado._

_A los dos dias posteriores, el joven heredero estaba firmando los papeles como heredero Malfoy, ya que su matrimonio con Daphne Greengrass le dio esa salida._

_La contacto y relato su predicamento, asegurándole que en la clausula solo requería que contrajera nupcias para ser heredero, sin embargo como en los matrimonios de sangre pura, ni por asomo se mencionaba la palabra divorcio, pues todas las uniones se consideraban vitalicias, nadie puso un tiempo minimo de ninguna unión, asi que podia casarse una semana y ser poseedor de la fortuna de su familia._

_El le aseguro que seria la mejor forma de venganza de su familia, ya que ella al haber sido desterrada por no querer casarse como su padre ordeno, la habia dejado sin recursos. Ahora con la posición como señora Malfoy, no solo le generaba oro, que el le proporcionaría vitaliciamente también era una forma de vengarse de Astoria, pues que mejor que su hermana se quedara con lo que la menor Greengrass creía que por derecho le correspondía._

_Al ser un matrimonio por conveniencia acordaron que no tendrían hijos, aunque un descendiente le daba al rubio el nombramiento como cabeza de familia, titulo que tendría el dia que muriese su padre, asi que no le interesaba._

_Decidieron que el dia que deseaban divorciarse lo harían, por el momento se seguirían divirtiendo._

_Narcissa Malfoy casi se desmaya cuando su hijo, llego a su casa un dia diciéndole que se habia casado, llevando consigo un acta de matrimonio que lo validara, también se sorprendió cuando su ahora nuera, le pidió que jamás la visitara pues, ahora podría decirle que no la toleraba._

_Draco sonrio, ya que su ahora esposa tenia mucha razón._

Cuando entro a la recamara, el ruido era aun mas fuerte, sonrió aun mas acercándose a esa mujer que tanto amaba.

\- Buenos dias,- acaricio su rostro,- veo que ya despertaste, dormilona,- metió sus manos bajo su cuerpo delicado y la cargo en sus brazos recargándola en su pecho, besando de esa forma su cabeza.

_Pasaron un par de meses del matrimonio, cuando una noticia llego. Estaba embarazada. La rubia esperaba al heredero Malfoy._

_Decir que la noticia les cayó como agua helada fue decir poco, el rubio no deseaba ser padre y el dia que le informaría a Daphne su postura ella le decía algo inesperado._

\- _No deseo tener al bebe,- fue su postura, el rubio a pesar de sus pensamientos, no soporto la idea de deshacerse de su vástago._

\- _No te dire que anhelo ser padre,- comenzó el rubio._

\- _Lo tenemos solucionado entonces,- comento la bruja._

\- _No te equivoques,- agrego el mago,- que no desee ser padre, no significa que quiera deshacerme del bebe._

\- _Yo no quiero, no estoy preparada,- aseguro la mujer, el suspiro asintiendo._

\- _Esperaremos a que nazca y lo dejaras a mi cargo,- esa respuesta hasta al mismo mago, sorprendió el pensaba decir que lo daría en adopción, pero si una ideología compartía con su familia, era que siempre la familia era primero y sin duda ese bebe no se separaría de su lado._

A pesar de lo que muchos pensaran el no odiaba a la madre de su hija, es cierto que no estaba en sus vidas, pues ambos acordaron que ella se marcharía el día que su bebe naciera.

Bajo su cabeza y observo a la pequeña bebe, solo tenia un par de meses, tomo asiento en una mecedora, que ahora sabia que era de gran utilidad. Sonrió aun mas al observar sus pequeños, ojos de color gris. Sin duda una Malfoy.

Cada dia se sorprendía como esa pequeña persona, le podía sacar mas sonrisas que nadie mas en su vida. La amaba con todo su corazón y eso lo tenia sumamente claro.

Beso su frente y ella puso una manita en su rostro, el rubio sonreía como si su vida dependiera de ello, ya que solo para su mujercita eran esa sonrisas.

El siempre sentiría un gran malestar, por el peso de sus decisiones, por usar a una persona que nada malo le había hecho, Hermione le enseño mucho, la felicidad en unos meses y el desengaño formo parte de sus enseñanzas. El creía amarla y tal vez lo hizo o mas bien estaba seguro de que asi era, ya que aun albergaba sentimientos por ella, lamentablemente no supo verlo a tiempo o si lo vio no lo interpreto de forma correcta, pues sus ambiciones lo cegaron, solo deseaba que donde quiera que estuviera fuera feliz.

Por su parte el sin duda, era y seria feliz el resto de su vida, ya que la luz de su vida la tenia en sus brazos y sin dudarlo volvería a realizar las mismas acciones si estas lo llevaban al mismo destino a tener a su pequeña hija en sus brazos.

Porque ahora comprendía que no importaba pasar por el infierno mas caliente o el desierto mas seco, si al final estaba su pequeña y hermosa Jane.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Bueno se que a tal vez no les gustara el destino que le di a Draco, porque no lo deje con una pareja sentimental establecida, lo que deja a un final abierto para que cada una lo llene.**

**Yo pienso que el amor de un padre por su hijo es el mayor y mas grande sentimiento que existe, yo no soy madre asi que lo digo por el amor que mi abuelo- padre me tuvo a lo largo de su vida. Por ese motivo pienso que es el mejor destino para Draco. Tener en su vida el amor mas puro y sincero que puede tener. Espero no haberlo hecho muy meloso pero lo hice esperando que fuera de su agrado.**

**Por otra parte y por lo general no hablo de mi vida personal ¿Por qué? no lo se. Solo deseo dejar como dedicatoria este capitulo a mi querido abuelo. Que desgraciadamente falleció hace unos meses. Nadie lo sabe salvo mi familia. Pero el es quien amo con todo mi corazón. Un lumos para el donde quiera que este /'''''.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo**


	32. Capitulo 32: No veo la hora

Este capitulo esta total y completamente inspirado en una canción que me encanta y se llama No veo la hora de Noel Schajris watch?v=0KkOyWOMfHo Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, perdón por no responderlos, pero me puse a escribir y de verdad no me dio tiempo. Gracias por sus alertas, comentarios, de verdad lo aprecio. Todos los personajes y lugares le perteecen a Jk. Rowling

Capitulo 32: No veo la hora.

_Tengo tanto para darte  
un beso en libertad  
una abrazo por la noche  
un cuento que te haga soñar  
si la vida nos junto a los dos para crecer  
amor contigo , yo quiero aprender  
por ti puedo ser  
una tarde en tu piel  
una vida en tus ojos de miel  
por ti vuelvo a ser  
amor y fé_

En un lugar poco iluminado se encontraba un hombre sentado sobre una pequeña silla y rodeado de pergaminos, tenia frente a el una pequeña veladora, que le daba una ligera visión de lo que tenia delante de el.

Suspiro cansado, estaba intentando escribir una carta a su amada, sin embargo aun no sabia como decirle que pronto estaría con ella, ya que ¿Cómo decirle que lo esperara, sin sonar injusto con ella?.

Él le prometió regresar pronto, sin embargo habia pasado un año desde su separación. El sabia que ella no lo olvidaria y seguramente su amor seguía igual o como en su caso mas fuerte.

Lo que a el le angustiaba era crearle una expectativa y no poder cumplirla, decirle que llegaba en una fecha determinada, ya lo habia hecho en el pasado sin embargo no habia cumplido por cuestiones del entrenamiento de su hija.

Ella comprendía, eso se lo dejaba claro en sus cartas, pero en cada una de ellas, percibía la decepcion de tener que esperar mas tiempo, estaba seguro de ello pues el mismo lo sentía, cuando le escribía una nota explicando el porque del retraso de su llegada.

Eso le dolia profundamente, decepcionarla. Aunque cada dia la amaba mas, pues el hecho de que ella lo apoyara en todo momentos, provocaba que su corazón y ser rectificara, el amor tan grande que le tenia.

Ahora recordaba todo lo vivido desde el dia que llego a ese sagrado lugar.

_El viaje con su Sophia, fue corto ya que por medio de un traslador avanzaron la mayor cantidad de camino, solo tuvieron que caminar alrededor de media hora por un pequeño sendero, ya que el escudo de magia, evitaba el uso de esta en esa zona._

_Cuando divisaron una gran fortaleza, construida de piedra, adornada con una imponente puerta de madera, supieron que estaban en el lugar correcto._

_Se abrieron dejando ver la figura de un hombre, vestido sencillamente, el blanco era el color que resaltaba en el, les dio la bienvenida haciéndoles pasar el pelinegro desconfiado giro su cuerpo y pregunto._

\- _¿Acaso no preguntara que hacemos en este sitio?,- el hombre negó._

\- _Solo personas tocados por la magia de una Viuda pueden traspasar el escudo de magia,- los observo,- asi que bienvenidos.- el pelinegro asintió y paso de largo tomando de la mano a su pequeña, sabiendo que en ese lugar su destino cambiaria._

_Y no se equivoco, su estadía en aquel lugar habia sido todo, menos placentero. Desde el dia 1 en templo, el hombre que era su maestro les pidió despojarse de sus ropas mundanas, dándoles unas túnicas que los ayudaría a tener mayor comodidad, en un inicio no compendio el porque._

_Siendo el dia siguiente el momento en el cual se resolverían sus dudas._

_El entrenamiento consistía en tres etapas, la primera era mental, la segunda física y la tercera un misterio._

_En los primeros 6 meses entrenarían su mente, ambos. Ya que el como padre de Sophia le daría la fortaleza a su hija para salir adelante, mientras que el mismo lo necesitaba ya que estuvo por meses a merced de la criatura._

_Los dias estaban llenos de meditación, además de que estaban en voto de silencio por los primeros meses o hasta que encontraran su equilibrio. Para su grata sorpresa su pequeña alcanzo un gran nivel de concentración en ese tiempo, mientras que el duro un poco mas en tolerar estar en total silencio._

_Pasado ese tiempo, su pequeña era separada de el, solo de dia ya que sus entrenamientos eran separados, seguían aun en la primera etapa en la cual ya podia hablar._

_Su maestro le explico que todo el entrenamiento era para separar el lado de criatura de su hija, del cuerpo de la misma de esa forma podría ser mejor controlado._

_El hasta ese punto estaba en venas condiciones, pues el hecho de que tuviera a un verdadero amor en su vida, lo ayudaba a fortalecer su mente._

_Decir que extraña a Hermione era poco, hasta ese punto solo se le permitía estar en poco contacto con ella, aunque pasando esa primera etapa todo seria mejor._

_Cuando llegaron a la segunda etapa, al ser el entrenamiento físico, era todo mas duro. Esto era con el propósito de que fortalecerían su cuerpo para que su hija tuviera la fuerza para luchar, por si la criatura se hacia presente._

_El creyó que era mucho pesa para el pequeño cuerpo de su Sophia, equivocándose rotundamente, ya que ella, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, ver a su mami como la rubia le decía y por ende, deseaba salir pronto del lugar, siendo la única forma entrenar._

_Orgulloso estaba de su hija, al ver esa entereza que portaba para poder estar bien con quienes amaba._

En ese tiempo el también reflexiono sobre el pasado, como esa mujer mato a su abuela, al principio estaba molesto consigo mismo, por no haberse percatado de la naturaleza de la madre de Sophia, quería golpearse en la pared por sr tan ciego.

Su maestro lo tranquilizo explicándole que rara vez alguien se percataba de la manipulación de ese tipo de mujeres, le relato que a el mismo lo habian rescatado, asi como a el

Trato de comprender la condición de su hija y de cómo ese entrenamiento la ayudaría mas no anularía al ser que vivía en ella. deseaba quitarle ese peso en su hombros, ya que no deseaba que sufriera en el futuro.

El deseaba ser fuerte y no demostrar su angustia, sin embargo aun temia sobre el futuro de su pequeño tesoro. Aunque estaba seguro que Hermione lo ayudaría en todo.

Al pensarla su corazón latia como un adolecente, recordando a su querida novia, al amor de su vida, quien lo habia salvado.

Termino decidiéndose a escribir su misiva, pues dentro de una semana, estar de nuevo con ella, pues ahora solo faltaba la tercera etapa del entrenamiento, el ya sabia lo que tendría que hacer y estaba seguro que lo resolvería en un dia.

Deseaba mas que nada estar entre los brazos de su amada y estaba seguro que su hija compartía el mismo sentimiento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una hermosa mujer pelirroja, caminaba por el pasillo del ministerio Ingles, el cabello suelto ondeaba en su espalda, dejando visible su hermoso rostro, que ahora contaba con un brillo diferente, cargaba en su brazo unas carpetas.

En su trayecto algunas personas se detenían a saludarla, mientras que otros la observaban y murmuraban, siendo detenidos cuando una mirada penetrante de ella, se postraban donde provenían esos murmullos, siendo callados al instante.

Cuando finalmente llego a su destino, entro sin siquiera tocar, los ocupantes de ese lugar, ni se inmutaron pues ya estaban acostumbrados, a que entrara de esa manera.

Al entrar a la oficina, sin anunciar su entrara, un hombre sentado detrás de su escritorio, se limito a observarla, mientras ella llegaba a una silla y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza o feminismo se sento, demostrando lo exhausta que estaba, el hombre se sonrio, observando con amor a su esposa.

\- Voy a matar a Pansy,- anuncio la pelirroja, el hombre frente a ella sonrio mas,- es una mocosa inmadura, me tuvo dando vueltas, por todos los lugares de comidas y flores, para que al final dijera que nada le gusta,- suspiro,- no quiero que llegue el dia en que se pruebe su vestido y no le guste lo que ella misma diseño,- solto aire con mucha fuerza,- es una pesadilla,- declaro al final, mientras ponía sus manos sobre su rostro, el hombre sabiendo que no era bueno acercarse, pregunto desde la seguridad de la distancia.

\- ¿No crees que te esfuerzas demasiado?,- cuestiono, cuando su mujer lo observo con fuego en los ojos supo que se había equivocado.

\- Es una boda Sirius,- grito,- para planear la boda que ella desea, debemos esforzarnos,- suspiro.

\- Solo digo que,- el hombre no sabia que decir, tenia la penetrante mirada de su esposa ante el,- podrías decirle a Hermione,- propuso.

\- Esa traidora,- resoplo la pelirroja,- ¡renuncio!,- exploto,- lo escuchaste bien, dijo que no iba a soportar los berrinches de Pansy, y como no era buena planeando eventos, prefería no estorbar, dejo claro que solo la llamáramos cuando se fuera a probar su vestido de dama,- despues agrego,- la mues desconsiderada me dejo sola con una novia desquiciada,- hizo un delicado puchero, el hombre e levanto de su silla y camino hacia ella, arrodillándose fente a su mujer.

\- Velo de esta forma,- comento,- te hace bien caminar, recuerda que ahora no trabajas y estar en casa todo el dia, podría hacerte sentir mal,- hablo de manera concreta, esperando no haberla enfadar mas,- ademas a nuestra pequeña le entretiene escuchar los berrinches de Pansy,- comento riendo, lo que provoco que su esposa sonriera, quitando de esa forma el puchero en su boca.

\- También lo notaste,- dijo,- siempre que grita no se mueve, es como si le gustara saber que dira,- ambos sonrieron, bajando la mirada al abultado vientre de Cassandra,- ya quiero que nazca,- comento la bruja,- ¿Crees que Hermione acepte ser su madrina?,- cuestiono. Cuando levanto la mirada observo el ceño fruncido de su esposo,- ¿Qué pasa?.

\- Nada hermosa,- beso su mano, sabiendo que no podría ocultar nada agrego,- es Hermione,- solo necesito eso para que ella comprendiera,- me preocupa, ha pasado por mucho y cuando al fin encuentra a su amor, se separan,- agrego. La bruja tomo su mano.

\- Ella esta bien,- comento,- sabe que esta separación fue necesaria, pero esta consciente de que no se separan,- suspiro,- confía en ella,- agrego para despues poner una mano en mejilla de su esposo,- me encanta que seas tan protector,- sonrió con dulzura.

\- Ella es importante en mi vida y siempre me preocupara,- ella asintió.

\- Si en verdad te preocupa, haz que vaya conmigo y Pansy o de lo contario la matare,- afirmo mientras su esposo sonreía.

\- Hare todo lo posible,- momentos despues beso sus labios y continuaron charlando de otros temas. Aunque por dentro el merodeador aun esta angustiado por la prácticamente hermana de su ahijado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione estaba en su oficina, leyendo una carta, que absorbía toda su atención, tenia al inicio de su lectura una sonrisa enorme, conforme leia las líneas su emoción se desvaneció, ya que su querido mago, le decía que llegaría en una semana.

Sin embargo no sabia como tomar esa noticia, pues anteriormente había sido informada de lo mismo siendo su retorno pospuesto muchas veces mas, llenando de tristeza su corazón.

Comprendía el porque no estaban juntos, sus retrasos, no era un monstruo para reprocharle nada, pues todo lo que hacia era por el bien de su pequeña, solo que a pesar de saber todo lo que sabia la bruja, aun en su interior tenia mucho dolor por no estar con la persona que amaba.

Por ello cuando leía esa nota, su corazón brincaba de gozo, pero al mismo tiempo se obligaba a serenarse esperando que llegado el dia, el no apareciera.

Suspiro con cansancio y guardo la nota en un cajón de su escritorio, recargo su cuerpo en la silla poniendo sus manos sobre su estomago, observo con mucha atención el lugar, era un lugar sencillo como ella, tenia pocos lujos o mas bien ninguno, su escritorio estaba adornado con una foto del famoso trio dorado, tenían alrededor de 15 años en esa foto, no podía creer que aun después de tanto tiempo le siguiera doliendo la muerte de Ron.

Quito su vista del retrato y observo con atención, la foto de su mago y Sophia como los extrañaba, pensó mientras retiraba la vista de la imagen de sus personas favoritas.

En ocasiones aun le parecía extraordinario la forma en que su vida cambio, como paso de estar de cama en cama, sin la idea de un futuro mas allá de eso. A estar enamorada, con una hija y esperando al amor de su vida. Sin duda el destino se reía en su cara, por todas las veces que ella dijo que no deseaba algo como eso en su vida.

Al seguir con su recorrido, observo la foto de Sirius, Cassandra, Luna, Theo y los gemelos, como adoraba a sus amigos, era muy feliz al verlos de esa forma.

Cuando regreso a Londres, despues de dejar la embajada, jamás creyó que su vida fuera tan buena, lo que mas le preocupaba en esos tiempos era saberse sin empleo, pues ella era una persona, que odiaba estar sin hacer algo productivo.

Asi que despues de encontrar un departamento aun en contra de la postura de Sirius de que viviera en la mansión Black, se puso a buscar empleo.

Recorrió diferentes puestos alrededor del mundo mágico, no quería ir al ministerio asi que eso lo tomo como su ultima poción, cuando nadie la llamaba o lo que le ofrecían hacer no era de su agrado, se comenzó a sentir frustrada, era tanta su desesperación que en algún momento pensó en ir a Hogwarts a pedir empleo, sin embargo sabia que tener a Snape como jefe, no seria la mejor de sus ideas.

Vaya fue su sorpresa cuando Kingsley la visito en su departamento, para en primer lugar reprenderla y despues ofrecerle el puesto de directora del departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas.

El brillo que se plasmo en los ojos de Hermione, fue suficiente respuesta para el ministro, sabia que ese puesto jamás s negaría a aceptar, ya que por lo que el sabia, la castaña que quería como hija, siempre deseo ocupar ese puesto.

Ahora la bruja mas inteligente de su generación, podía hacer funcionar la P.E.E.D.O. claro ahora con mas formalidad y de manera mas sabia.

Decir que estaba emocionada era poco, ya que al fin estaría en el puesto que mas le gustaba, pues podría ayudar a quienes mas lo necesitaban.

La castaña reía como una tonta, ya que en ese tiempo al frente del departamento que mas le apasionaba, habia conseguido sus progresos con la Plataforma de Trabajo y Derechos de los Elfos Domésticos, como ahora se llamaba su proyecto, aunque lidiar con el sentido de servicio y años de sumisión sin lugar a dudas seria una barrera difícil mas no imposible de romper.

Hoy en dia Harry junto con los gemelos se burlaban de ella, diciéndole que si volvería a tejer gorros y calcetines para los elfos, ella solo respondió rodando sus ojos de forma exasperante, mientras que por dentro se moria de risa, recordando la época en la que los elfos de Hogwarts evitaban su habitación por miedo a encontrar alguna prenda.

Se preguntaba que diría Ron, si viera su idea mas extraña hacerse realidad, ella esperaba lograr mucho en ese puesto, ya que ahora sabía que su inteligencia era aprovechada para ayudar a quienes en verdad deseaba apoyar.

El sonido de su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, esta se abría, mientras dejaba ver a una hermosa pelinegra sonriéndole, la castaña hizo una señal para que entrara, esta la saludo con un beso en la mejillas despues de caminar junto a ella, para segundos despues acomodarse en una silla frente a Hermione. la bruja escucho un resoplido de parte de su amiga, si señores ua Gryffindor consideraba a una Slytherin una persona cercana, cuando levanto su vista y la observo con atención supo que algo tenia.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?,- cuestiono. Al no obtener respuesta puso toda su atención en ella dejando un pergamino lejos,- ¿Es por la boda?,- no sabia para que preguntaba si la respuesta era clara.

Desde que su casi hermano y su amiga se disidieran a poner una fecha para la boda, los preparativos comenzaron a agobiar a la futura esposa del niño que vivió, primero para ella todo tenia que ser perfecto, como las personas alrededor de Pansy, solo eran ellos, los amigos de Harry y algunos Slytherin, Hermione, Cassandra y en ocasiones Luna, decidieron ayudarla.

Mas tardaron en decidirse que en arrepentirse, ya que basto un dia para darse cuenta que esos preparativos, serian una total y completa pesadilla.

La bruja pelinegra al ser tan perfeccionista, veía cada detalle con un ojo demasiado critico, peor que Snape cuando se trataba de alguna poción. Que las flores, comida, disponer de cada cosa, fue complicado.

Hermione odiaba ese tipo de cuestiones, asi que solo fue cuestión de tiempo para explotar, el dia que lo hizo fue cuando Pansy no se decidía entre dos colores de mantel que eran exactamente iguales. Asi que ese dia renuncio.

Su amiga siempre que la veía le reprochaba y ella solo reia. Ahora la tenia frente a ella, con la misma expresión que hizo en primer lugar aceptar ayudarla la primera vez. Sin duda tenia un mal presentimiento.

\- Es solo que estoy agotada,- dijo,- Cassandra por el embarazo no puede seguirme el paso,- la castaña rio, su querida ex asistente, estaba esperando a un precioso bebe, tenia 6 meses y decir que estaba feliz por ella y Sirius era poco.

\- Comprendo pero debes entenderla, su cuerpo no es tan agil como antes,- respondió de forma conciliadora.

\- La entiendo,- suspiro la pelinegra,- pero falta tan poco que de verdad no se como terminare todo a tiempo,- la castaña sonrio con nerviosismo, tratando de alejar ese sentimiento de desear ayudar a otros.

\- Dile a Luna,- recomendó la castaña.

\- Ella esta ocupada con los gemelos,- respondió la mujer. En ese momento Hermione recordó algo.

\- Harry te dijo que podrías contratar a alguien,- la cara de horror que puso su amiga, después de oir esas palabras, fue tan épica que sin duda se hubiera reído, si no supiera que eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

\- Jamás,- sentencio,- no deseo a nadie externo, porque seguramente filtraría información de la boda del gran Harry Potter,- la castaña asintió, poniendo su mente a pensar, hasta que la bruja la callo,- y ni se te ocurra que mis amigas Slytherin, esas arpías son unas desgraciadas,- agrego mientras fruncía el ceño, la castaña sabiéndose apartada, giro su rostro para no ver el semblante de Pansy,- yo se,- comenzó diciendo,- que te pido mucho, pero en verdad apreciaría tu ayuda,- la castaña iba a hablar, sin embargo la bruja la silencio.

Yo quiero darle a Harry un preciosa boda, algo digno de el,- bajo la cabeza,- el nunca ha celebrado algo,- sonrió,- se que me dirás que las fiestas de aniversario de la derrota del que no debe ser nombrado,- se puso seria,- pero esas fiestas son una imposición para el,- la castaña asintió, ella mas que nadie estaba consciente que ese dia era el peor para su amigo.

Asi que pensaras, que la que desea la gran boda soy yo, pero no todo es para Harry,- la castaña la observo, sus ojos eran de suplica,- además quien mejor que tu para ayudarme, conocer bien a Harry y sabrás ayudarle a elegir sus gustos,- la castaña rodo los ojosa, sabiendo que habia perdido.

\- Esta bien,- suspiro. De inmediato una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelinegra, se levanto de la silla y prácticamente corrió a la puerta.

\- Te espero mañana en casa,- dijo mientras abría su ruta de salida, la castaña se levanto de la silla.

\- ¡Pansy!,- grito,- todo esto fue un chantaje,- afirmo la castaña. La sonrisa qe se formo en la bruja, fue tan Slytherin que cualquiera lo notaria.

\- Mi querida Hermione,- dijo,- siempre sera una Gryffindor,- rio,- en ocasiones se te olvida que soy una Slytherin,- sonrio aun mas, para momentos despues abandonar el despacho.

La castaña rio, ya que sabia a lo que se refería la bruja. Pero n algo estaba equivocada y era en que a pesar de ser chantajista como cualquier serpiente, era que en verdad amaba a Harry y en verdad estaba preocupada por el, por ello deseaba una boda perfecta para el.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos personas que se amaban profundamente, estaban recostados en sus camas, separados por kilómetros de distancia, siendo sus pensamientos los que los unía en esos momento.

Ambos solo pensaban que ya no soportaban estar separados y lo que mas anhelaban era estar juntos.

Solo veía el momento de volver a reunirse y poder tener esa vida que siempre soñaron con tener.

Pues ya no veía la hora de volverse a ver.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En una esplendorosa casa, mas no por sus riquezas materiales, hermosamente constituida en una gran armonía familiar, se encontraba una pareja recibiendo a los invitados, que asistirían ese dia, para la celebración del primer cumpleaños de sus hijos.

Una mujer rubia, abrazaba a sus amigos, que entraban con regalos en manos, mientras que el esposo de esta, sostenía a los cumpleañeros. Cuando todos los presentes que consistían en los amigos de la pareja, estuvieron en una pequeña sala, aparecieron unas bandejas con bocadillos. .

Los presentes sonreían y bromeaban, contando anécdotas de sus épocas de Hogwarts o simplemente de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

Desde hacia tiempo sentían que necesitaban un poco de desahogo emocional, ya que todos estaban muy cargados de emociones.

La castaña se percato que hacía mucho tiempo no disfrutaba tanto una reunión, reía mucho, sin embargo una parte de ella sabía que algo le faltaba. Ese día suponía Neville llegaría a Londres, lamentablemente ya era de noche y no llegaba, lo que lograba que su emoción bajara por momentos.

Comprendía que seguramente algo se presento, además todo era por el bien de su hija. Asi que con eso en mente seguía dispuesta a divertirse.

\- ¡Tu!,- el grito de Cassandra saco a todos de su burbuja de diversión, los presentes se giraron a observarla, mientras señalaba con el dedo a Pansy,- traidora,- acuso la pelirroja a la pelinegra, el merodeador se levanto para sostener a su esposa, que hizo ademan de ponerse de pie, por suerte el vientre abultado impidió que sus movimientos fueran mas rápido,- te casaste,- termino su declaración la Señora Black. Los presentes de inmediato voltearon a ver a la acusada y esta solo sostenía la mano del niño que vivio.

\- Yo,- fue lo único que articulo la pelinegra antes de asentir.

\- Y yo ayudándote durante meses para tu gran boda y vas y te casas, arruinando mi tiempo invertido,- acuso la pelirroja,- yo que te estuve soportando por meses, tus berrinches,- continuaba despotricando la esposa de Black,- ahora resulta que todo lo que planee fue para nada,- de pronto paso a la ira y ponerse como Magdalena, mientras que la castaña amiga de Potter, solo se cubría la boca para evitar reír,- aun asi te felicito amiga,- termino por decir la futura mama. Los presentes rieron y solo fueron testigos de cómo la ahora Señora Potter se acercaba para abrazar a la pelirroja.

\- Perdón,- articulo la bruja,- pero todo lo de la boda nos agobio y decidimos hacer algo simple, solo para ambos,- la castaña asintió comprendiendo su punto de vista. Cuando los nuevos esposos estuvieron juntos, las preguntas los invadieron.

\- Ya paren,- comento Harry,- vamos por partes,- sonrió lleno de felicidad y de dicha,- antes que nada, quiero que nos disculpen, por los inconvenientes que les causamos, sobre todo a ti Cassandra, tu ayudaste mucho a Pansy, Luna eres una gran mujer también te lo agradezco y Hermione a ti también por tu colaboración,- las tres mujeres asintieron,- pero decidimos hacerlo de esta forma porque, vi que Pansy,- beso su mano al nombrarla,- estaba agobiada con todo, no quería que nuestra unión fuera causa de bueno su salud, asi que pensé que lo mejor seria ir directamente al ministerio y casarnos, por suerte no me hechizo cuando se lo propuse,- todos sonrieron después de la broma,- aun asi haremos una recepción, solo para los amigos,- el lugar se quedo en silencio, hasta que Sirius los rompió.

\- Esta noticia amerita celebrarse,- agito su varita apareciendo vino de elfo y unas copas, sirviendo una a una con un movimiento de muñeca,- asi que salud por el matrimonio Potter,- grito para recibir en respuesta. Posteriormente Hermione se acerco a su casi hermano para abrazarlo.

\- Te felicito amigo,- le dijo al oído,- te deseo la mayor de las felicidades. Te quiero,- el niño que vivio poso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su hermana.

\- Tu igual serás feliz,- ella sabia que se refería a Neville.

\- Lo se,- articulo para después dejarse invadir por la felicidad de a su amigo, esperando ella ser igual de feliz, ya lo era pero siempre sentía que le faltaba algo, cosa que acabaría el dia que tuviera a su mago e hija a su lado.

Sus pensamientos fueron apartados de su mente, cuando unas voces la distrajeron, volteo hacia la puerta, solo para ver a los nuevos invitados. Su sonrisa de inmediato se transformo en una mueca triste, se levanto del sofá con toda la lentitud que pudo, para salir de la habitación, dirigiéndose de inmediato a una puerta que encontró abierta, puso un hechizo para silenciar el lugar para de inmediato soltar un grito, lleno de frustración.

Mientras tanto en una recién llegada en particular, se formo una mueca llena de tristeza, por la abrupta salida de la joven.

Dentro de la recamara donde se encendió la castaña, estaba ella caminado de un lado a otro, de pronto su mente paso de estar feliz sabiendo que supero su pasado y de un momento a otro ve a esa mujer, provocando su retroceso, de manera inmediata.

Por su cabeza, pasaba sus viejos recuerdos, los cuales habia estando enterrando por años y que hacia poco creyó dejar pasar, lamentablemente nad estaba olvidado.

Fue al baño que encontró dentro de la habitación, abrió la llave del agua y se mojo el rostro, debía reaccionar no deseaba estar de esa forma, no ahora, no cuando ya había estado viviendo de nuevo, tenia que ser fuerte, la bruja se decía eso mentalmente, aunque hacerlo sin duda era muy complicado.

De pronto su cerebro reacciono y se observo en el espejo, sabiendo lo que debía hacer, ya era momento de en verdad superar su pasado, de hacerlo enserio, ya muchas cosas estaban dichas y aclaradas en su vida, solo faltaba algo, solo una cosa no había hecho.

Camino hacia la puerta, respiro profundamente dispuesta a superar el mundo del cual huyo hacia años, cuando se fue de Londres.

Cuando llego a la pequeña sala, levanto la vista pretendiendo encontrar a la persona de que huía y vaya fue su sorpresa a no encontrarlos, vio en los ojos de sus amigos angustia, pues ellos creían por su reacción que no había superado el pasado.

\- Se fueron,- la voz de Harry haciendo esa afirmación la sacaron de sus pensamientos. La castaña quedo en blanco, no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar, ella en todo este tiempo creyo que, estaba todo superado, lastimosamente se percataba de que eso era una mentira inventada por ella misma. Sirius se levanto y la abrazo.

\- Sabes que no es tu culpa, cuando estés lista,- la bruja se separo de el con brusquedad.

\- De eso nada,- grito,- ya basta,- exclamo nuevamente,- por Merlín ya pasaron años, es hora de que lo supere, o de lo contrario ¿Jamás avanzare?,- cuestiono a nadie en particular,- debo seguir y para lograrlo debo enfrentarlos,- suspiro y vio en la boca del merodeador una sonrisa de aprobación, el conocía todo asi que comprendía su preocupación,- es hora de que lo supere,- afirmo.

\- Deseo que seas, feliz y si te crees lista,- dejo la afirmación al aire.

\- Por supuesto,- respondió la bruja. Con mirada decidida, cosa que le recordó a Sirius el dia que lo rescato de la torre mas alta en Hogwarts.

\- La chimenea esta encendida,- comento distraídamente Luna. Hermione la observo sonriéndole.

\- ¿No te molesta?,- cuestiono la castaña.

\- No, de hecho espero que lo soluciones,- le sonrió y como siempre ella le transmitía una gran paz.

\- Gracias,- dijo antes de tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la chimenea, tomo polvos flu y observo la mirada de aprobación de las personas mas cercanas a su vida, ellos conocían por lo que paso y su apoyo la alentaba, sonriéndoles arrojo los polvos y grito.- ¡La madriguera!,- desapareciendo en llamas verdes, fue directa a enfrentar su pasado.

Cuando el remolino termino y sintió sus pies tocar el piso, observo el luar que visitaba cada verano durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, cuando no tenia mas temor que aprobar sus exámenes, esa época feliz y llena de futuro.

Salio a la pequeña sala, que era tal y como la recordaba, solo que a diferencia de su esa poca, estaba llena de juguetes que demostraban la presencia de pequeños, magos o brujas en ese acogedor hogar.

\- Hermione,- estaba tan distraída la castaña, que solo la mención de su nombre provoco que despertara de su ensoñación.

\- Sr Weasley,- respondió la joven de ojos cafés, viendo la diferencia del hombre frente a ella, su cabellos canoso, sus lentes y su postura mas encorvada de lo que recordaba, a su lado estaba Bill su hijo mayor, quien la observaba sorprendido, ella no sabia como reaccionar ante ellos, asi que hizo lo que siempre se giro diciendo,- esto fue un error, yo no debería estar aquí,- antes de salir una voz la detuvo.

\- Claro que no mi niña, esta siempre será tu casa,- la bruja mas inteligente de su generación, giro su cuerpo para ver a la Sra. Weasley observarla, con mas edad pero siempre portando esa mirada maternal, la bruja se retorció sus manos al tenerla cerca.

\- Mama tiene razón,- dijo el mayor de sus hijos,- esta es y siempre sera tu hogar, eres completamente bienvenida,- la bruja sonrio ante sus palabras, pues esto demostraba que ese seguía siendo su segunda casa.

\- Gracias,- agrego la bruja,- es solo que el motivo de mi visita es,- callo unos momentos,- disculparme por todo el tiempo que me aleje yo…,- la voz maternal de Molly la detuvo.

\- Al contrario mi niña,- se acerco la bruja hasta tomar sus manos,- nosotros te debemos a ti las disculpas, quienes te lastimaron fueron mis hijos, ellos son los que obraron mal,- la castaña bajo su cabeza.

\- Pero si yo hubiera hablado, posiblemente la trampa se hubiera descubierto, o hubiera dicho lo del bebe,- la mujer frente a ella, levanto su cabeza y sonrio.

\- No, ellos son los que tuvieron que detenerse antes de lastimarte, Ginevra no tiene perdón no solo te hirió, también a Charlie y el debió ser un hombre y encarar lo que su hermana argumentaba, no caer en su juego,- la castaña la observo perpleja.

\- Pero yo di motivos, si hubiera dicho que Ron,- la mujer puso una mano en su mejilla.

\- No tienes la culpa, mi pequeño Ron, sabia que podía morir cuando decidió enfrentarse en esa batalla, el solo hizo lo que su valentía le indico, te defendió, asi que no tienes porque sentirte culpable por algo que el decidió,- la castaña sintió húmeda su mejilla no sabia en que momento lloro.

\- Solo perdónenme por no hablar, por no dar explicaciones y splo huir,- a mujer asintió.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, eres como mi hija y si tal vez tu error fue no decir lo del bebe, pero eso ya es pasado, ahora es momento de seguir, estoy segura que Charlie te desea lo mejor.

\- Como yo a el,- ambas sonrieron fundiéndose en un abrazo sincero. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la castaña se sintió en paz, ya que l que necesitaba para concluir su pasado lo habia hecho, hablar sinceramente con Molly, ella se sentía realmente culpable por la muerte de Ron, por años sintió que fue su culpa, ahora sabia que nadie creía eso, asi que sintió que un gran peso abandonaba su cuerpo.

Agradeció las palabras de la mujer que siempre considero como una madre. Pasaron horas donde hablaron de su vida, sus planes de Neville y Sophia, al inicio no se sentía cómoda, pero después la confianza que siempre le tuvo a la mujer se hizo presente, haciendo que dijera todo lo que le perturbaba, como siempre su sabios consejos la reconfortaron, haciendo que una esperanza de tener pronto a su familia creciera en su ser.

Igualmente la reunión estuvo llena de bromas y risas gracias a los gemelos. También volver a comer los guisos de la Sra., Weasley fue un gozo la bruja. Cuando fue demasiado tarde y al no tener la chimenea conectada a su departamento, la bruja decidió dormir en la madriguera por orden no petición Molly.

Esa noche Hermione, corroboro que su vida volvia a su cauce, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz, sabiendo que ya nada la ataba a ese pasado y ahora era libre de sus antiguas ataduras.

Durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabiendo que ahora si podía ofrecerle todo su ser a sus dos personas favoritas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione salio de la casa de los Weasley despues de desayunar todo lo que le sirvió Molly, cuando llego la hora de marcharse, la mujer le hizo prometer que llevaría a Sophia a verla, ya que al ser como la hija de ella, seria su nueva nieta, asegurándole que lo haría, decidio aparecerse cera de su casa, para caminar unos momentos.

El nudo en su estomago desapareció, ahora tenia una nueva perspectiva de vida y eso le emocionaba, por fin podia decir que nada la ataba al pasado que tanto dolor le provocaba.

Iba llegando a su departamento, cuando una voz la regreso al mundo.

\- ¡Mama!,- fue el grito que llego a su oídos, ella levanto el rostro, para encontrarse a una niña rubia corriendo hacia ella, la bruja se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y ambas se fundieron en un tierno abrazo,- mami,- dijo la castaña sontio recorrer una gran emoción en su cuerpo cuando escucho esa dulce palabras, separo a la pequeña de su cuerpo y ella al sentirse lejos del calor de Hermione se cubrió la boca,- perdón,- murmuro. Incrédula ante lo que acaba de oir la bruja pregunto.

\- ¿Me llamaste mama?,- la niña la observo sin parpadear,- me encanta,- exclamo Hermione para después abrazarla,- te extrañe hija,- por primera vez la llamaba de esa forma y fue una grata sensación lo que la invadió.

\- ¿Entonces no te molesta?,- cuestiono la niña, jugando con un mechón de cabello de Hermione.

\- Eso eres,- afirmo,- mi hija y yo soy tu madre,- afirmo la bruja,- al menos claro que no quieras,- la niña sonrio tan ampliamente que Hermione creyo que se lastimaría su pequeña boca.

\- Claro que eres mi mama,- dijo abrazándola. Ambas estaban felices que no notaron una figura mas cerca de ellas.

\- Y para mi no hay abrazos,- la castaña observo hacia arriba solo para ver a su mago, ella sonrio aun mas, cuando Sophia se separo de su mama, el mago se acerco para dare la mano y ayudarla a levantarse, la bruja termino poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amor y este la sostuvo por la cintura,- perdón por no llegar a ayer,- la bruja lo silencio con un tierno beso, que el recibió gustoso, sin embargo no lo alargaron mas, ya que tenían publico.

\- No me importa,- dijo,- lo que me emociona es tenerte a mi lado,- le sonrio ampliamente,- de tenerlos a los dos,- la mirada que pusieron uno sobre el otro, no de demostró otra cosa mas que el amor que se tenían, sabian que ahora que estaban juntos nada ni nadie los volveria a separar, ya que su amor los mantendría unidos siempre.

\- Tengo hambre,- la afirmación de Sophia, provoco que los adultos salieran de sus promesas no dichas.

\- Mas tarde,- dijo la bruja en un susurro sugestivo, asegurando con eso, que esa noche ellos se reencontrarían, en su lecho, después se acerco a Sophia para preguntar,- ¿Y que quieres comer mi am or?,- el herbologo sonrio, pues amaba que su bruja, procurara a su hija, sabia que habia elegido bien, pues no muchas mujeres, elegirían a su pequeña sobre sus propias necesidades de pareja, eso y la mirada de amor de Hermione, hizo que supiera que sin duda ella seria una gran mama para Sophia y claro una gran mujer para el. Tomaron la mano de su pequeña hija, uno en cada lado de ella

Sabian que ese dia, era el inicio de una vida juntos, ya que al fin habían superado pasados, dolor, perdidas, angustia y todo tipo de sufrimientos, sabian que ahora podrían ser felices, ya que habían sobrepasado las pruebas necesarias para saber que sin lugar a dudas que eran una gran pareja y sobre todo una hermosa familia.

FIN

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**¡Por Merlin!... que emocionada me siento, de verdad me siento triste y feliz, la verdad es una mezcla de emociones, estoy sin palabras. Esta historia que tardo mucho en ver su final feliz, me dejo con muchas cosas positivas, dicha de conocer a lectores tan entregados que siempre estuvieron conmigo, a pesar de atrasarme o que no les di el final que deseaban, a todos ustedes gracias por estar aun aquí.**

**Este es el ultimo capitulo de la historia, hare un epilogo, seguramente pequeño, solo que no se cuando lo suba, espero sea rápido.**

**De verdad gracias, por sus comentarios, por sus votos, sus favoritos, son geniales. Espero esta historia les haya dejado el mismo sabor de dicha que a mi. espero verlos en otros de mis proyectos. **

**Ustedes se merecen un aplauso por leer hasta el final, ya que sin ustedes esto nunca hubiera sido posible, inmensas gracias por todo. Los quiero y bendiciones, abrazos y todo mi amor.**

**Odio decir los siguiente.**

**Travezura realizada, Nox**


	33. Epilogo: Para tu amor

**Ahora si mis queridos lectores, les traigo el epilogo. De verdad me siento en shock por esto, sin embargo satisfecha por todo lo que escribi en esta su historia, ya que sin ustedes esto no seria leído por nadie.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentarios, leyeron pusieron en favoritos, votaron o dieron alerta, al fic. No tengo modo de agradecer su preferencia.**

**Este capitulo lo relata una persona muy especial**

**Gracias a niñas, no quiero poner sus nombres porque me da miedo no poner a alguien, pero de verdad el amor que recibi en esa pagina con sus comentarios y lecturas fue la mejor que tuve, las quiero de verdad, espero disfrten este capitulo**

**Esta canción esta inspirada en la canción e para tu amor, de juanes.**

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

** watch?v=5AJzB5Nv1yM**

**Epilogo: Para tu amor.**

Estaba en mi dormitorio en Hogwarts, cepillaba mi cabello frente al espejo, tenia puesto un sencillo vestido que mi madre me mando, para el dia que ella aseguraba seria el mas importante en mi vida, yo en realidad creía que este seria un dia como cualquiera, pues a pesar de terminar un ciclo hoy, era fervientemente consciente que vendrían a mi vida, dias mas importantes que este.

Usualmente siempre estaba de acuerdo con las perspectivas de vida de mi madre, sin embargo en es ocasión no compartía su creencia.

Ella insistía que terminar Hogwarts era lo mas triste que a ella le ocurrió, ya que tenia buenos amigos y su experiencia en este lugar fue la mejor que vivio en su vida, por mi parte Hogwarts, fue lo que me quito la vida que mas amaba, pues cuando era pequeña y mis padres por fin estuvieron juntos, lo que yo mas deseaba era estar a su lado, lamentablemente tuve que venir a esta escuela.

Es cierto que los veía todo el tiempo, pero no era igual, pues yo dormía y comia separada de ellos. Mi madre decía que esta experiencia seria enriquecedora, sin embargo no me enseñaban mas de que mi sabia familia no pudiera mostrarme.

Sonreía pues aun recordaba los primeros dias y momentos de mis queridos padres juntos como familia. Desde el dia en que regresamos de ver a mi maestro, al que aun seguía visitando en el templo, jamás nos volvimos a separar excepto claro cuando vine a Hogwarts.

Cuando nos reencontramos ese dia, fue la primera vez que llame mama a la mujer que mas amo en mi vida, fuimos a comer y a divertirnos hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando regresamos al departamento de mama, el cual era pequeño, ellos me acostaron en un cuarto que mi madre acondiciono para mi.

Y ahora siendo mayor, comprendo que hicieron mis padres esa noche, pues las miradas que tenían ese dia eran iguales a las de Mathew conmigo.

Al dia siguiente fuimos a un lugar que mama nos llevo, recuerdo que ese dia en particular ella estaba muy triste.

_Caminábamos como la reciente formada familia que éramos, caminábamos entre tumbas, ya que estábamos en un panteón mágico, no recordaba haber ido a ninguno, pero mi padre, dijo que cuando falleció la bisabuela, fuimos a uno._

_De pronto mama se detuvo frente a una tumba que decía. Ronald Weasley, como no sabia quien era le pregunte a papa._

\- _Papi,- llame su atención, pues a pesar de estar a unos pasos separados de mama, el estaba con toda su atención en el lugar donde estaba ella, cuando tuve su atención el dijo,- ¿Quién es?,- mi padre se arrodillo frente a ella y susurro._

\- _El es un gran amigo de tu mama, también yo lo conoci pero para ellas, fue muy importante,- comprendi la veracidad de sus palabras, cuando me acerque a ella y vi que estaba llorando, la abrace fuertemente,- no estes triste mami,- le susurre. Ella se arrodillo frente a mi, limpiándose las lagrimas me respondió._

\- _Ahora ya no estoy triste, solo necesitaba hacer una visita que hacia mucho tiempo no hacia,- me colgué en su cuello y su risa fue el mejor sonido que escuche,- vámonos mi amor,- susurro para después caminar los tres juntos._

Despues de ese dia jamás vivimos otra experiencia triste, al contrario todo en nuestra familia eran risas y mucho amor.

La primera vez que salimos a un evento publico, fue el dia que se celebro la boda de Viktor Krum, recordo que en ese momento, brinque de emoción cuando lo volvi a ver, pues sin duda siempre he sido una fanática del quidditch, aun recuerdo que en el pasado, quería jugar profesionalmente.

ese dia todos nos recibieron con amor, recuerdo que lo mas bello fue la ceremonia, pues mis padres en ningún momento se separaron, el le sostenía la cintura, orgulloso de estar a su lado, mientras que mi madre me presento a sus amistades orgullosa d que yo fuera su hija.

Otro dia en el cual sin duda fui muy feliz fue cuando la boda de mis papas se llevo a cabo, todo fue muy tranquilo, sin nadie mas que los amigos mas cercanos de ellos.

La ceremonia, fue en una montaña, todo era verde y muy bonito, el ministro Kingsley fue muy amable al oficiar la ceremonia, lo que en realidad no quería hacer, pues el decía que tenia todo el derecho de entregar a mama en el altar, sin embargo Tio Sirus dijo exactamente lo mismo.

_Yo estaba en la habitación con mi mama, ya que yo entregaría a papa en el altar, asi que antes de irme a la ceremonia, vine a darle un besito y un recado que mi papa le mando a ella._

_Cando se lo entregue casi llora, asi que la abrace y reconforte, ella me aseguro que no estaba triste, que al contrario ese dia era el mas feliz de su vida._

_Cuando faltaban unos minutos para que diera inicio, la ceremonia mas absurda a mi parecer, pues ellos no necesitaban de eso, para que pudieran estar juntos, eso pensaba._

_La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a dos hombres, quienes se acercaron a mi madre._

\- _He venido por la novia,- afirmo Tio Sirius, mientras que detrás venia el ministro haciendo lo mismo que el padrino de Tio Harry._

\- _Yo la entregare Black,- afirmo el ministro._

\- _De hecho no, ya que tu oficiaras la ceremonia,- aseguro Sirius,- ya que si no lo haces tu ¿Quién lo hará?,- cuestiono. El jefe de mama, se quedo pensado unos minutos hasta que la respuesta pareció llegar a su mente._

\- _Snape,- respondió, refiriéndose al padre de mi amiga, los ojos que puso mi mama fueron gracias, que juro estuve a punto de reir._

\- _¡Claro que no!,- exclamo con fuerza, se acerco al ministro para abrazarlo,- Kingsley,- susurro,- te quiero y se que podrías entregarme pues siempre me apoyaste, pero prefiero que nos cases y Sirius me entregue, de esa forma los tengo a los dos en la ceremonia,- puso una hermosa sonrisa, solo como ella podia, ellos no se resistieron como papa, cuando ella le hacia el mismo gesto y aceptaron la propuesta, despues me acerque a ella y Sirius me cargo, para evitar que ella se agachara, le di un beso y me sonrio._

\- _Te quiero mami,- le dije._

\- _Yo igual hermosa,- siempre que me decía algo bonito reia._

\- _Te vere abajo con papa,- ella me guiño un ojo y despues corrí hacia donde mi papa estaba._

_Camine a lado de papa, hasta el altar, le di un beso y despues me quede en la rpiemra fila, de pie y quieta como me dijeron, cuando mi mami entro, parecía que volara por el pasillo, se veía como lo que era un hermoso angel, simplemente hermosa, vi que cuando llegaba con papa, lloraba y yo sentí que quería hacer lo mismo, odiaba que ella derramara lagrimas._

_Al final la ceremonia fue aburrida, pues no entendí nada de lo que dijeron, solo me concentré en mis padres, en como se tomaron de la mano durante la ceremonia, cuando se pudieron anillos y se besaron como siempre lo hacían, solo que esta vez imagino fue muy especial porque ambos lloraron._

_Cuando se separaron, papa me cargo y ambos me besaron la mejilla, sonreían de felicidad y yo me uni a ellos, pues si estaban felices yo también lo estaba._

Cuando creci comprendi el porque amo a mis papas, ellos siempre se amaron y amarían hasta el final de sus dias, siempre serian una gran pareja y claramente un maravilloso ejemplo para mi.

Me lo demostraban cada dia, ya que siempre he estado consciente de mi condición de viuda negra, suspiro cuando recuerdo esto, odio saber que soy, detesto estar enterada de lo que puedo hacer, por ello hasta ahora me he negado a estar con alguien, no deseo ser alguien malvado.

Mis padres me dicen que siempre que haga mis ejercicios y continue entrenando eso no pasara, se que confían en mi pues a cada minuto, me recalcan que soy fuerte y superare todo.

Sigo entrenando, cada año voy con mi maestro a las montañas y cada mañana hago, un recorrido por mi memoria, remembrando los mejores momentos con mi familia, ya que esto ayuda a mantener a la bestia dentro de mi controlada.

Cada dia, es un peligro, pues cada vez que veo a algún chico que me gusta o me acerco a alguien, siento a se ser, querer brotar de mi cuerpo, lo impido además de la ayuda de Eileen se me controlar, sin embargo eso no evitaba mi temor.

Se que mi mal es un juego de moneda, muggle. Puede que cuando encuentre a alguien, salga a la luz mi naturaleza o no. Y sinceramente no deseo arriesgar a nadie.

El apoyo de los seres que amo, me ayudan y en esos momentos me doy cuenta del amor de mis padres por mi, ellos siempre me ayudan en mis crisis, por ello son todo para mi.

Cada dia confió en que lo superare, sinceramente deseo seguir haciéndolo. Sonrio ante el espejo, ya que a pesar de que este dia carece de importancia para mi, prometí a mi madre disfrutarlo.

Siempre odie Hogwarts, primero porque me separo de mi familia, odiaba estar sola o con las tontas de mis compañeras, siempre fui solitaria, asi que como buena Revenclaw me dedique a los estudios, mi padre se burlaba y decía que algunas cosas no se heredan ,as bien se hurtan, se refería a que igual que mi madre, amo leer y cada vez que tenia una duda me enfrascaba en investigaciones.

Otra razón porque siempre me disgusto mi estancia en la escuela fue el hecho de que no sabia que hacer con mi vida, me enojaba porque sabia que cuando terminara Hogwarts debia decidir que hacer, me daba mas furia porque veía a mis pocos amigos, saber que haría, Eileen decidida a ser inefable y yo no tenia idea, primero quise ser jugadora de quidditch, pero al final no me gusto tanto, estuve meditando muchas actividades mas, sin ser convencida por nada.

Hasta ese dia… el que cambio mi vida.

_Una tarde estábamos en clase de pociones, una materia particularmente buena para mi, lamentablemente desde que entre ningún maestro duraba mas de un año._

_Habia el rumor de que cuando el director Snape, dejo de dar clases maldijo el puesto y por ello nadie duraba en esta materia._

_En realidad yo creía que el profesor, era tan exigente con quien diera, la materia que el mismo impartió por años, que simplemente nadie daba la talla, para cumplir con sus expectativas._

_Porque debemos ser realistas, los maestros en pociones, eran cada vez, mas y mas malos. Si en verdad sabia algo, es porque el director, nos saba lecciones a Eileen y ami._

_Los amigos de mama, se sorprendían que voluntariamente tomara clases con el, yo en realidad quería bastante al padre de mi amiga, era temible, pero excelente, mi madre compartía mi opinión además de que en verdad aprendía mucho con el._

_Ese dia, me salvaron de la horrible lección, del profesor, nos informaron que habría una conferencia sobre leyes internaciones, algo que me sorprendió pero decidi aprovechar._

_Llegamos al gran comedor, donde todas las sillas estaban al frente, las casas por ellos se resolvieron, en mi época las luchas entre casas, eran cosa del pasado o al menos no eran del nivel, de la época de cuando mis padres estudiaban._

_Me senté junto a Eileen, cuando comenzó la charla, primero que nada me sorprendí del hombre que entro, decía ser embajador y era realmente guapo, en ese momento sentí mi viuda querer brotar, apreté la mano de mi amiga y me concentre, en sus palabras ignorando el rostro. _

_No me di cuenta de que tenia mucho aire contenido, hasta saque mucho aire de mis pulmones._

_La platica fue bastante amena, hablo de la impartición de leyes y a pesar de ser sangre pura, el habia formulado leyes que desfavorecían a los de su clase, eso me sorprendió de sobremanera. Recordé que mi mama fue embajadora, sin embargo ella ama a las criaturas mágicas._

_Al final, cuando estuve en mi cama esa noche, lo supe, decido mi futuro y ese era ser embajadora del ministerio Ingles._

Recuerdo que cuando pase mi momento de iluminación, me obsesione con el embajador, Draco Malfoy.

_Una tarde en una comida con mis padres decidi sacar el tema de mi futuro a colación, sin duda ellos estaban felices._

\- _Papas,- los llame para atraer su atención,- ya se que estudiare cuando crezca,- mi madre me sonrio mientras que mi padre me observa,- deseo ser embajadora,- la sorpresa en sus rostros fue palpable,- ¿No les gusta?- cuestione pues no veía reacción en ellos._

\- _Claro que no mi amor,- dijo mi mama,- me emociona que decidas hacer esa carrera, es verdaderamente una gran idea,- yo sabia que ella perteneció a ese departamento, además de que la conferencia del actual embajador, me llevara a decidirme una parte de mi se emocionaba de hacer lo que mi madre alguna vez practico._

\- _Me alegro mucho, que decidas hacer algo que te guste,- me felicito mi papi,- ¿Cómo fue que te decidiste?.- me cuestiono._

\- _Bueno en realidad fue, porque dieron una conferencia en la escuela, en realidad, quien la impartía es un embajador, llamado Draco Malfoy,- cuando observe a mis padres ellos, asintieron en reconocimiento, despues me aventure,- ¿Lo conocen?,- les pregunte, pues desde que lo escuche, comenzó a germinar dentro de mi una gran curiosidad por ese hombre, asi que les pregunte con la esperanza de saber mas de el. _

\- _Si mi amor,- dijo mi madre,- lo conocemos del colegio, fue en estra generación,- yo sonreí._

\- _Y ¿Fueron amigos?,- pregunte, mi padre sonrió._

\- _Recuerda hermosa, que en la época de escuela de tu madre y yo, las peleas entre casas, eran renuentes, el no pertenecía a Gryffindor asi que la amistad no fue algo que nos uniera a el,- yo asentí, pues sabia que en esa época, las cosas eran de forma diferente._

\- _Lo que si es verdad, es que sus propuestas en leyes internacionales, son muy buenas,- argumento mi madre, como siempre esos temas le apasionaban,. Me alegra que tomes una figura tan transcendental en leyes,- mi padre le sonrio._

\- _Tu igual en tu época hiciste cosas importantes,- yo asentí pues sabia que eso era verdad. Cuando los veía de esa forma, me alegraba que pesar del tiempo, siempre tenían esa mirada enamorada._

Busque ediciones del profeta donde se le mencionara, quería saber detalles de sus leyes, sus viajes, todo lo referente al ámbito profesional. Cuando absorbí toda esa información.

Busque sobre su vida personal, descubri que tenia familia una bruja Americana era su esposa, recordaba que durante sus viajes que lei algún tiempo estuvo en aquel continente, tenia una hija de la cual no se mencionaba mucho, ni siquiera su edad. Al parecer el embajador era muy receloso sobre su vida personal.

Debo admitir que el tiempo que duro mi investigación, fue mi gusto culposo pues nadie sabia de mi gusto culposo, la forma en que le llame, ni siquiera Eileen a quien le contaba todo.

Una tarde durante una temporada vacacional fue a la mansión de mi amiga, donde descubri algo que me sorprendió de sobremanera.

_Cuando llegue a la casa de ella, como siempre sus padres me recibieron de la mejor manera, claramente el director no era el hombre mas expresivo, pero sin duda era muy educado, por su parte la mama de mi amiga, era todo un amor, siempre tratándome de forma maternal._

_Cuando subimos a la biblioteca ya que amábamos explorar ese lugar, mi amiga decía que su mama, siempre se quejaba de que no hacíamos mas cosas de señoritas, mientras que su padre decía que era mejor que no perdiéramos el tiempo en asuntos sin sentido que mejor forma de invertir el tiempo era leyendo, asi que el aprobaba nuestras actividades._

_Ese dia, mientras veía los estantes llenos de libros, entre a una sección desconocida, habia una puerta que jamás habia vislumbrado, asi que entre para saber que habia dentro, en el lugar estaba lleno de fotografías, de la familia de mi amiga siendo una la que me sorprendió. _

\- _Sophia,- me llamo Eileen, yo Sali del lugar y ella me esperaba afuera,- encontraste el lugar de papa,- dijo ella seria como siempre._

\- _Lo conoces,- le dije mostrándole una foto, ella observo el objeto en mis manos y alzo una ceja asintiendo,- ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?,- ella me observo incrédula, de hecho no comprendía como dije eso._

\- _¿Por qué te hablaría del ahijado de mi papa?,- cuestiono,- es un sangre pura y tu odias su naturaleza, fascista,- me explico casi riendo, ella siempre se burlaba de mis ideas, de ayudar a grupos vulnerables._

\- _Es su ahijado,- Eileen entrecerró los ojos._

\- _Me burle de ti y solo recalcas ese hecho,- sonrio,- ¿Qué te pasa con Draco?,- cuestiono fríamente._

\- _Nada,- respondí al sentirme descubierta, ella era muy ´perceptiva._

\- _¿Enserio?,- cuestiono, para después hacer una mueca,- si sabes que esta casado,- comento. De pronto mi cerebro reacciono he hice una mueca._

\- _Eww,-dije,- solo admiro sus políticas el no me gusta,- aclare, ella rio._

\- _Yo lo conozco desde pequeña, es bastante agradable, aunque como todos en su época paso por malos momentos,- comento._

_Yo sabia de los hechos del pasado, de cómo sangres puras se unieron a Voldemort, como el caso del padre de mi amiga, el cual fue un héroe._

_Asi que por su comentario imaginaba lo que venia. Me relato algunas cosas sobre el embajador. También como fue mortifago y de las malas decisiones que tomo_

_Y claro en algo tenia razón, Eileen, yo odiaba l fascismo de sangres puras, asi que me di una idea de la naturaleza de ese hombre, sabiendo además del mal trato que le dio a mis padres, en su época, o al menos es imagino comprendiendo como era de estudiante. Sabiendo de antemano que el era de la generación de ellos._

_Asi que de pronto no quise saber mas de Draco Malfoy._

Odiaba el fascismo por lo tanto a quienes lo practicaban y en mi mente ese hombre era la representación de la misma. Un fin de semana charlando con mi mama, decidi desahogarme.

_Esa noche estábamos en casa, mi padre aun no llegaba de una reunión con los maestros, yo me adelante pues quería estar con mi mama, siempre habia sido unida a ella, asi que como siempre busque su consejo._

\- _No comprendo el entendimiento humano,- le dije de la nada, mientras leíamos un libro, esa era una actividad que amábamos realizar, ella bajo el texto y me observo._

\- _¿Qué te preocupa cielo?,- cuestiono._

\- _No es nada de mucha importancia,- le asegure._

\- _Si es algo que te tiene pensando, seguramente es muy importante,- asentí sabiendo que no podría ocultarle nada._

\- _Cuando descubrí mi admiración por el embajador, Malfoy,- comencé,- decidi investigar sobre el, ya sabes políticas y cosas de su persona, aunque no hay mucho en los textos,- ella asintió,- descubrí también, que el fue un mortifago en su época,- ella levanto una ceja,- no me malinterpretes, no lo juzgo, solo por eso, pero no comprendo como un fascista puede hacer ese tipo de leyes, que sin duda lo perjudican,- mi mama asintió, momentos después me observo con esa mirada de sabiduría que solo ella tenia._

\- _Mi amor,- comenzó,- en nuestra época, fue difícil vivir, los niños eran obligados a crecer, rápidamente. Vivimos una guerra que tuvo consecuencias negativas, no solo para el bando bueno,- aseguro,- en ese tiempo, a los hijos de mortifagos se les obligaba a tomar la marca,- yo negué._

\- _Pero ellos eran fascistas, seguramente ese hombre, te insulto alguna vez por ser hija de muggles,- ella suspiro._

\- _Es cierto ellos insultaban, pero era por las ideas con las cuales crecieron, tu por ejemplo, creciste con la idea de que a pesar de ser sangre pura, no sentirte superior por ello,- asentí,- el no,- afirmo,- el creció creyendo lo contrario, eso siendo un niño es un arma difícil, imagina ahora su forma de ver todo, conforme a su educación,- en ese momento comprendí su punto,- entiende amor, el mundo es difícil y mas cuando la educación que se nos da, es errónea,- momentos después la abrace._

\- _Asi que admirarlo ¿Esta bien?,- ella sonrió._

\- _Claro que si, es un gran político y si el es un mentor, me alegra,- beso mi cabeza y en ese momento decidí, dejarme consentir._

A pesar de la charla con mi mama, aun no comprendía muchas cosas, sin embargo ahora el embajador Draco Malfoy, tenia otra perspectiva en mi vida.

Cuando estuve lista, para bajar ya con mi toga puesta, sali por última vez de mi sala común, en ese instante tuve un atisbo de nostalgia, sacudí mi cabeza, hasta que vi frente a mi a Eileen.

\- Te vez preciosa,- me elogio en su tono tan singular,- tu mama sin duda tiene buen gusto,- yo sonreí mientras la abrazaba, siempre fui muy efusiva con ella,

\- Tu igual estas preciosa,- bese su mejilla,- y claro que mi mama tiene buen gusto,- ambas rieron. Se tomaron de la mano y salieron caminando por los pasillos, ambas aunque lo negaran, sentían nostalgia por abandonar ese castillo.

\- Y ¿Este año dara discurso?,- me cuestiono. Mi mama en años pasados, al final del año, daba discursos por los graduados, solo que este año, decidio no hacerlo, pues dijo que la experiencia la viviría solamente como una mama mas.

\- Ella quiere ser solo mi mama este dia,- le comente en forma de respuesta, a lo cual ella sonrio. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al gran comedor, me apretó la mano.

\- Sabes que te extrañare,- me afirmo, ella no era buena en muestras de afecto, a lo cual me gire para quedar frente a ella.

\- Como yo a ti,- le susurre,- momentos despues nos estábamos abrazando, siempre habíamos estado juntas, era un cambio no vernos diariamente,- pero no es una despedida, podemos vernos fuera, hasta podríamos compartir departamento,- sugerí con una mirada inocente,- ella me sonrio.

\- Tenemos el veranos para decidirlo,- yo asentí alegremente,- te quiero,- esa declaración hizo que llorara, Eileen siendo tan fría como siempre, jamás me habia ducho esas palabras.

\- Y yo a ti,- nos sonreímos y antes de seguir con nuestro camino, una voz nos detuvo.

\- Eileen,- cuando nos percatamos una pequeña, estaba colgada de la pierna de mi amiga, ella se agacho y le beso su mejilla.

\- Jane,- susurro,- que grande estas.

\- Muy bien, vine con mis papis,- afirmo mientras de atrás de ella, se acercaban adultos, momentos después la pequeña me observaba,- ¿Tu eres amiga de Eileen?,- me pregunto.

\- Si soy Sophia,- la niña despues de mi declaración me observo con mas atención.

\- Ya me platico de ti,- aseguro,- me gusta conocerte,- extendí mi mano, correspondiendo el saludo. Mi mirada se centro en la pequeña, que no note, a un par de personas, cerca de nosotras.

\- Draco, Leila,- dijo mi amiga, cuando levante mi rostro, que seguramente demostraba mi impacto, sonreí nerviosamente, pues frente a mi estaba el mago que era mi modelo a seguir.

\- Felicidades Eileen,- la mujer del embajador, abrazo a mi amiga,- también a ti felicidades,- dijo en mi dirección.

\- Eileen,- saludo el con semblante serio, despues me observo a mi,- señorita,- dijo en mi dirección,

\- Longbottom,- dije,- Sophia Longbottom,- la mirada del mago, fue extraña, pues me vio con mucha sorpresa.

\- Mucho gusto,- dijo con respeto,- nos veremos adentro,- se despidió para momentos despues, caminar sosteniendo la cintura de su esposa y la mano de su hija.

\- Ya tendrás tiempo de conocerlo,- dijo mi amiga,- el verano visitara la casa, ya que iras, despues de ir al templo,- afirmo. Habia quedado en que despues de ir al templo me quedaría con ella, cosa que no pensaba perderme.

\- Claro que si,- ambas nos tomamos de la mano, para al fin entrar al lugar donde seria nuestra graduación.

Despues de el discurso de inicio que dio el embajador, poco a poco comenzaron a darnos, nuestros reconocimientos.

Cuando fue mi turno, recibi el pergamino de la mano del director, puse mi mirada al publico, comprendiendo lo que mi madre había querido decirme durante años, el dia de mi graduación no solo se trababa de vivir mi ultimo dia de estudiante.

Era mas que eso, ya que este dia significaba terminar una etapa, deja miedos en el pasado, ver un nuevo horizonte lleno de posibilidades, encontrar tu camino, para ser feliz.

En ese momento entendí y decidí, que ya no temería lo que era, ya que lucharía por superarlo, ahora podría pensar en la posibilidad de encontrar el amor, en ese instante observe a Eileen, estando segura que ya lo había hecho, de eso estaba segura. Vi a mis padres, siempre juntos, comprendiendo el amor que se tenían, el cual era hermoso y siempre estaba vivo.

Solo esperaba que mi verdadero amor, fuera como el de ellos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Esta es mi nota final. Que mas puedo decir. Solo GRACIAS, por leer, tenerme paciencia, de verdad son fabulosos como lectores.**

**Espero no les haya confudido el dinal de Eileen y Sophia, yo soy una creyente de que de una amistad e amor puede salir, en mi caso eso paso con mi novio. Espero no les moleste, pero creo que Eileen es lo que necesita Sophia, su verdadero amor, la única que sabe lo que es y siempre la ayuda.**

**Quise con es epilogo reflejar todo lo que Sophia pensaba, sobre sus papas, fue un personaje muy querido y pues sentí que se merecía su capitulo.**

**Bueno con esto es el final. Se que muchas amaron el Nevmione y otras no, es solo que por este camino me llevo mi mente.**

**Espero verlas en otros proyectos, siempre las tendre en mi pensamiento.**

**Despues de mas de un año, dire esto.**

**Travesura realiadada, nox.**

**DannyUleySnape**


End file.
